Viaje al futuro
by Gala Potter
Summary: Lily y James tienen una de sus típicas discusiones viajando al futuro por accidente encontrándose con personas que jamás imaginaron conocer con sólo 17 años ¿podrán cambiar su trágico futuro? Humor,romance, y merodeadores!
1. Desaparición

"**VIAJE AL FUTURO"**

**Capítulo Uno**

**Desaparición**

_**Por Gala Potter**_

El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería era considerado por miles de magos alrededor de todo Reino Unido el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico donde cientos de personas a través de los años lo habían hecho su hogar por siete años. Pero aquella tarde de septiembre en las afueras del colegio, James Potter estaba tomando venganza contra la persona más detestable que él encontraba en Hogwarts, Severus Snape, enemistad que había empezado desde su primer encuentro en el Expreso de Hogwarts, y casi siete años después la situación no había cambiado.

-Vamos Snappy, pide piedad y te dejaré ir- dijo un joven de color azabache, ojos de color café con gafas, que estaba disfrutando viendo a Severus Snape flotar sobre los árboles

-que te cuesta- dijo el otro joven, este tenía el cabello largo y con unos grandes ojos grises

-nunca pediré piedad- gritó el torturado Snape

-¡suéltenlo!- gritó la voz de una fémina- ¡POTTER, BLACK!

-¡ya llegó tu defensora!- le dijo Sirius a Snape- ¿cómo te va Evans?

-¡Remus! Ayúdame a controlar a tus amigos- le gritó la joven pelirroja a un muchacho de cabello café que estaba bajo un árbol leyendo, no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que hacían sus amigos

-¡James, Sirius! Ya oyeron a la prefecta- fue lo único que gritó sin tan siquiera moverse un milímetro o voltear a verlos

-¡suéltenlo!- dijo en voz amenazante Lily- si no lo sueltan ahora mismo les lanzaré un hechizo- pero ninguno de los dos torturadores dejaron al pobre de Severus al contrario lo hicieron volar más alto- ¡expelliarmus!- gritó Lily dirigiendo su hechizo a James que salió disparado, al instante Sirius bajo a Snape y corrió a ayudar a su amigo

-¿estás bien, Severus?- le preguntó la joven pelirroja, a la vez que lo ayudaba a levantarse

-gracias, Lily- dijo Severus- esos Black y Potter me las van a pagar, pero en ese instante Lily salió disparada al parecer James le había lanzado un hechizo

-¡¿cómo te atreves Potter a atacar a una chica indefensa!- le protestó Snape mientras ahora él le ayudaba a Lily a levantarse

-¡¡INDEFENSA!- dijo sarcásticamente- si ella me atacó primero

-¡¡TONTO POTTER!- gritó la joven que ya se había restablecido

Todos los allí presentes se empezaron a alejar, porque de seguro iban a empezar una de sus típicas peleas que tenían a diario en todas partes, en la sala común, en el comedor, en el vestíbulo, en clases. Ni Sirius, Lupin o Peter hicieron algo pare detener a su amigo, pero dadas las condiciones era muy peligroso estar ahí. Lily y James era los mejores de sus clases, pero si con palabras eran peligrosos, con varitas en mano eran mucho más.

Se estaban lanzando hechizos de desarme mutuamente, pero cuando Snape intervino en ayuda de Lily, los merodeadores hicieron lo mismo para apoyar a Cornamenta, en menos de dos minutos la pelea era todos contra todos. Estaban en plena pelea cuando Sirius vio como Snape iba a atacar a James por la espalda y lanzó un hechizo en contra de Snape, pero no fue el único que se dio cuenta porque también Lupin se había dado cuenta y le lanzó un hechizo, pero sucedió algo que no esperaban que sucediera cuando Peter dirigió un hechizo hacia Lily esta salió volando pero cayó sobre James que por el impacto se hizo para atrás haciendo a un lado a Severus y tomando estos dos su lugar, y cuando Sirius, Remus y Snape lanzaron sus hechizos cada uno de ellos diferentes y todos lanzados a ellos dos y no supieron cómo pero los dos desaparecieron, los cuatro se quedaron estupefactos a lo que sucedió, simplemente no se lo podían explicar.

-¡James, no es momento de bromas!- gritó Remus con la esperanza que fuera un a de sus típicas bromas, pero nadie respondió

-en serio Cornamenta no es momento que te desaparezcas con Lily- dijo Sirius ante la desaparición de su amigo

-creen que deberíamos ir con Dumbledore- sugirió Peter

-no podemos, recuerden que estábamos peleando, y si le damos explicaciones a Dumbledore le tendríamos que confesar ese detalle y no creo que sea muy conveniente- le contestó Sirius

-a ver los sabelotodo ¿qué van a hacer?- dijo Snape- si Lily no aparece en dos días no tendré más remedio que avisarle al director y no le va agradar que dos chicos hayan desparecido

-Snappy ¡CALLATE!- dijeron los tres merodeadores al unísono, realmente estaban preocupados, que explicaciones darían a los maestros para la desaparición tan misteriosa de James Potter y su enemiga Lily Evans

-Sirius, hay que volver a la sala común- le dijo Lupin

-¿y si aparecen?- reprochó Sirius- no voy a dejar Cornamenta solo con esa salvaje

-no le llames así a Lily, el salvaje en este caso es ese Potter que no respeta ni a una dama- protestó Snape ante el comentario de Sirius

-PERDÓN- le respondió Sirius, no soportaba que insultaran a uno de sus amigos y mucho menos cuando no estaba presente- James es muy respetuoso con las mujeres excepto con personas que lo atacan y una de esas personas es indudablemente Lily Evans

-¡canuto! Vámonos- los interrumpió Lupin que conociendo a su amigo no tardaría en pelearse con Snape y no exactamente con varitas sino a golpes como era su especialidad

-pero...- dijo Sirius

-...nada, Peter ayúdame- y entre los dos se llevaron a Sirius a la su cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor

-¿Cómo pueden desparecer dos personas de la nada?- se preguntaba una y otra vez Remus que no dejaba de dar vueltas a la habitación, y ya empezaba a exasperar a Sirius

-te puedes sentar, me estas poniendo nervioso- le dijo Sirius a Remus

-no- le respondió- me preocupa que hayan desparecido, puede...pero nunca he leído de casos así- entonces abrió su baúl y sacó un libro y empezó a leerlo, Sirius ni Peter entendían algo, parecía que Remus estaba hablando solo

-claro, eso fue lo que paso...eso explica todo...bueno casi todo- Sirius y Peter se voltearon a ver con cara de a este loco qué le pasa

-Lunático, no entendemos nada, ¿nos puedes explicar?- le preguntó Sirius

-¡ah! Sí- y cerró su libro y se sentó en frente de ellos que estaban en una sola cama sentados viendo como Remus sacaba conjeturas él solo- lo único que puede explicar su desaparición, bueno...es que los cuatro lanzamos hechizos diferentes al mismo tiempo, eso puedo haber provocado su desaparición, pero ahora el problema es ...¿dónde están?

-Tal vez podemos revertir el hechizo si conocemos los hechizos que lanzamos- dijo Sirius

-¿se acuerdan que hechizos lanzo cada uno?- les preguntó Remus y los dos negaron con la cabeza

-estamos en un verdadero problema- dijo Sirius y los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza

James y Lily sólo sintieron que se sumergían como en un remolino, no sabían que había pasado exactamente sólo que de repente estaban como en el ojo de un huracán que los dejó caer en medio de los parecía Hogwarts, pero a juzgar por la oscuridad que lo invadía era un poco antes de medianoche

-¡TONTO, POTTER!- gritó Lily- ¡me la vas a pagar!

-shhhhh- murmuró James tratando de escuchar una voz lejana

-¡¿qué! ¡Ahora me callas!- protestó Lily

-no, pero ¿dónde estamos?- se preguntó James viendo a su alrededor, era Hogwarts, pero no el mismo que ellos habían dejado, había nuevas estructuras, entonces Lily le jaló la túnica para que viera

-Potter, Potter, ¡James!- al instante él volteó y vio que alguien venía

-Ocultémonos- y los dos se escondieron tras un arbusto donde podían ver a la joven que se acercaba, alcanzaron a distinguir el escudo de Gryffindor en su túnica

-Nunca la había visto- dijo Lily

-Ni yo- añadió James- y eso que conozco a todas las muchachas, en especial de Gryffindor

-¡Estúpido Malfoy!- dijo la voz de la jovencita que iba saliendo del castillo, estaba bastante enojada- algún día me la vas a pagar, ¡cómo se atreve a insultarme a mí y a mi familia!

-¿Si le pedimos ayuda?- sugirió Lily, y por primera vez en siete años estaban de acuerdo en algo, y los dos salieron del arbusto para encontrarse con la joven que parecía de su edad

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!- gritó al verlos le provocaron un gran susto, y vio sus escudos y reconoció el escudo de Gryffindor, entonces se calló- ¿qué hacen aquí? No me va a gustar esto pero le voy a tener que bajar puntos a ustedes por estar fuera de sus camas a horas inadecuadas- James y Lily se quedaron perplejos, ante su reacción

-Tú no eres prefecta de Gryffindor, soy yo- le reclamó Lily a la jovencita

-¡Perdón, ¿cómo vas a ser prefecta si nunca te había visto y a éste tampoco?- le respondió la muchacha

-¿éste?- se indignó James- si soy el buscador de Gryffindor

-¿es una broma? Para empezar no los conozco, ni tan siquiera sé sus nombres, de seguro que ni son de Gryffindor- les dijo para ver que le contestaban

-esta bien, comúnmente no me necesito presentar, pero dadas las circunstancias- tomó la mano de la joven y la besó- soy James Potter, a sus servicios señorita

-y yo Lily Evans- se presentó Lily

-imposible- dijo la joven- ustedes no pueden, no deben- se quedó estupefacta, se le nubló la vista y se puso muy pálida, sintió como se desvanecía. Lily y James se asustaron al ver que la joven desmayarse, entonces James optó por llevarla a la casa de los gritos, al principio Lily se negó, pero al final aceptó.

La recostaron sobre una de las camas semidestruidas que se encontraban ahí, y esperaron a que recuperar el conocimiento.

-¡que sueño!- susurró la joven al despertar- soñé...- y vio a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en la casa de los gritos, y volteó a ver a los personas que se encontraban allí, viéndola, un chico con el cabello negro y una chica pelirroja le sonreían

-¡ahhhhhhhhhh!- gritó al darse cuenta que no había sido un sueño, se levantó- ustedes no pueden, no deben, es imposible- les dijo todavía bastante sorprendida

-disculpa, pero no entendemos nada- le dijo James

-es que este es el- tomó aire- año 2020

GRACIAS POR LEER!


	2. ¡Mis abuelos están aquí!

Hola a todos! Espero que estén muy bien y como lo prometido es deuda aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de esta historia que espero que sea de su agrado, y si lo es háganmelo saber por medio de los reviews o mails a mi correo , y si no les gusta también díganmelo me interesa mucho su opinión.

Les recuerdo que todo lo que reconozcan no es mío, es totalmente propiedad de J.K. Rowling y este fic no tiene fin de lucro

Bueno, disfruten la lectura.

**2. ¡Mis abuelos están aquí! **

**  
****Por Gala Potter**

****

-¿QUÉ!-dijeron al mismo tiempo James y Lily incrédulos a aquello que les decía la joven

-imposible- exclamó James- seguro que es una broma de Sirius- la joven se molestó con el comentario, la estaba acusando de mentirosa

-¡yo no soy ninguna mentirosa!- le reclamó- pero esto me huele a broma

-te aseguró que por lo menos de mi parte no es ninguna broma- le dijo Lily a la joven que se quedó pensativa

-ustedes no idearon la broma...fue mi hermano ¿verdad?- Lily y James se quedaron atónitos y más con la mirada inquisitiva con la que la joven los miraba

-¿tienes un hermano?- le preguntó James

-¡confiesen¿dónde esta?- exclamó la joven- ¡no se hagan los tontos, ustedes saben donde esta mi hermano! De seguro le pago para que participaran en la broma, de seguro que ni son de Gryffindor- lo que molestó a James porque estaba poniendo en duda que fuera un Gryffindor

-disculpa, pero nosotros no conocemos a tu hermano- respondió Lily, pero la joven la ignoró

-¡y te aseguro que somos de Gryffindor!- añadió James pero la joven seguía concentrada como buscando algo invisible

-¡Elijah¡sal de donde quiera que estés!- gritó la joven gritándole al aire- de seguro ya se fue, es un cobarde ¡pero se las va a ver conmigo!- dijo la joven todavía enojada, y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la salida de la casa de los gritos; Lily y James todavía estaban atónitos imposibilitados de moverse

-hay que seguirla- propusó James y los dos salieron de la habitación, yendo tras la joven, quien ya iba mucho más adelante todavía gritando el nombre de su hermano

-¡sal Elijah!- iba gritando la joven, entonces llegó ante el sauce boxeador, para este entonces Lily y James estaban unos cuantos metros atrás de ella

-no sabe como salir- susurró James al ver a la joven parada ahí, pero momentos después sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía la joven había tocado el nudo con una rama que estaba por ahí y había salido por el agujero

-imposible- murmuró James mientras se paraba para salir ellos también

-¿qué es imposible?- le preguntó Lily al ver la cara que tenía cuando salió la joven, entonces James la tomó del brazo y la acercó a la pared

-promete Evans, que no se los vas a decir a nadie- le dijo James a lo que Lily asintió con la cabeza- éste pasadizo lo utilizamos Sirius, Peter y Remus.. pero que yo supiera sólo lo sabíamos nosotros madame Pomprey y el profesor Dumbledore

-¿pero por qué o a qué vienen?- le preguntó Lily, entonces James se separó de ella y tomó la misma rama que la joven había utilizado

-es una larga historia, que no te la puedo platicar y menos sin el consentimientos de Remus- le respondió y salió por el agujero, dejando a Lily con más preguntas que respuestas y después de que salió del trance en el que estaba salió a través del sauce y este volvió a su estado normal. Cuando salió busco a James que iba corriendo tras la joven, Lily lo alcanzó, y se escondieron cuando la joven se paró en medio del patio y se empezó a buscar algo entre la túnica, sacó un pergamino.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- dijo la joven y le dio un toque al pergamino con su varita

-¿qué hace ella con el mapa del merodeador?- dijo James para si mismo, pero Lily lo había alcanzado a oír, pero se abstuvo de preguntarle acerca de ello

-¡no puede ser!- exclamó la joven cuando vio el mapa del merodeador para buscar a su hermano pero se encontró con algo más sorprendente había dos recuadros detrás de ella donde decía claramente Lilian Evans y James Potter, se sorprendió demasiado y buscó a su hermano que al parecer estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor, entonces guardó el mapa y volteó hacia atrás y también sacó su varita dirigiéndola hacia donde estaba Lily y James escondidos

-¡salgan, AHORA!- gritó y no tuvieron más remedio que salir, pero cuando vieron que ella había sacado su varita ellos también hicieron lo mismo

-ahora nos crees- le dijo James- porque el mapa nunca miente

-ya lo sé- le contestó la joven – quiero que regresen a la casa de los gritos y no salgan de ahí, voy en busca de ayuda- pero ni James ni Lily se movieron- si no se mueven les voy a lanzar una maldición y créanme que sé muchas ¡MUÉVANSE!- y los dos se fueron a la casa de los gritos sin tener otra alternativa, y cuando estuvo segura que se habían ido a la casa de los gritos se fue al castillo asegurándose que nadie la viera

"¿a quien le pido ayuda?" iba pensando mientras caminaba por Hogwarts "¿Elijah?" pensó pero lo descartó pensando que de seguro iba a meter la pata, entonces se le ocurrió alguien que los podía ayudar y que los conocía- Lunático- exclamó y cambio de dirección hacia la oficina del profesor Lupin, asegurándose de no encontrarse con Filch y la señora Norris. Llegó y tocó la puerta esperando que no la regañara por estar ahí a altas horas de la noche

-¿quién?- dijo una voz desde adentro

-yo, Kate- respondió la joven e instantes después el profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. El puesto se lo habían ofrecido (casi ignorando su licantropía) después de la derrota de ya-saben-quien porque él había sido uno de los principales colaboradores en la batalla final que tuvo lugar en Hogwarts, quedo casi destruido, pero lo habían logrado reconstruir

-¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?- le dijo mientras la invitaba a pasar- tuviste suerte que no te encontrare Filch , pero nunca obedeces lo que te dicen tus padres

-con la ayuda de Canuto, Cornamenta, Colagusano y por supuesto Lunático, rara vez me encuentro con Flich o la señora Norris- contestó la joven

-sigo pensando que tú padre no hizo bien en darte ese mapa, pero dime ¿qué te trae por aquí a estas horas? Y no te vi después de la cena- le preguntó mientras preparaba unas tazas de té

-hubiera sido mejor que me diera la capa, pero esa se la dio a Elijah, pero bueno olvidemos eso y volvamos a lo que me trajo aquí, Remus te recomendaría que tomaras asiento porque que tal si te desmayas- le dijo y momentos después Lupin de dio una taza de té y se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de allí.

-Dime, aunque dudo que haya algo que haga que me desmaye- le contestó con mucha serenidad

-Bien- comenzó Kate su relato- después de la cena salí del gran comedor iba a la sala común cuando me encontré con Malfoy, dijo muchas cosas de mi y de mi familia, en especial de mamá, yo me enfurecí pensé en ir a la sala común, pero creí que era una mal idea porque con el humor que tenía iba a empezar a bajarles puntos a medio mundo y no quería más problemas, entonces salí a dar una vuelta, llevaba el mapa pero no lo saqué, entonces iba diciendo muchas cosas acerca de Malfoy, cuando dos muchachos salieron de entre los arbustos

-¿quiénes eran¿los conoces¿te amenzaron¿te hicieron algo?- le preguntó Lupin tan rápido que Kate no le entendió nada

-me acerqué, y llevaban puestas túnicas de Gryffindor, les dije que les iba a bajar puntos, pero la muchacha me dijo que ella era la prefecta, la vi y no la reconocí, empezamos a discutir, cuando le dije que no sabía quien eran, el muchacho al parecer se indignó y se presentó..- Kate tomó aire- me dijo que era...James...Potter

-¡espera! James mi amigo, tu abuelo, pero él esta bueno ya sabes..muerto- exclamó Lupin sorprendido pero todavía atento a lo que le decía Kate

-y no sólo él sino que la muchacha se presentó como Lily Evans, bueno.. yo me quede atónita dije que era imposible, y luego sentí como me desvanecía, al parecer me desmaye- le contó ella al que consideraba y quería como un abuelo

-¿estás segura?- le preguntó Lupin- pudo haber sido un sueño

-lo dudo- respondió- porque después aparecí en la casa de los gritos, con James y Lily cerca, me preguntaron porque había dicho que era imposible que estuvieran ahí

-¡les dijiste que estaban muertos en esta época!- la interrumpió Lupin

-claro que no, pero si les dije que estábamos en el 2020, luego James dijo que de seguro era una broma de Sirius, entonces pensé que era una broma de Elijah y como tiene la capa invisible empecé a buscarlo por toda la habitación, le grité y luego salí de la casa, todavía buscándolo, cuando me acordé que traía el mapa, lo saqué pero vi que estaba en la sala común, entonces vi dos recuadros atrás de mí, decían James Potter y Lily Evans, los amenacé y les dije que se fueran a la casa de los gritos y luego vine para acá

-¿traes el mapa?- le preguntó Lupin y ella lo sacó de su túnica y se lo dio, él lo empezó a ver y vio que a lado del sauce boxeador decía los nombres de sus amigos, y después se quedo pensando- puede ser, eso explicaría muchas cosas- se dijo a si mismo- ¿qué edad tienen aproximadamente?- le preguntó a Kate

-por la apariencia, a lo mucho dieciocho años- contestó y todavía Remus seguía muy pensativo

-puede ser, por eso cuando regresaron no nos dijeron nada- Kate se le quedó viendo, a juzgar por las apariencias estaba como tratando de recordar algo

-no entiendo nada- exclamó Kate e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Lupin

-¡ah! Sí- dijo Lupin como volviendo en sí y- lo que pasa es que cuando íbamos en el último año, ellos empezaron a pelear, entonces sin querer todos les lanzamos hechizos diferentes a ellos dos, y ellos desaparecieron y cuando regresaron no nos quisieron decir donde habían estado, pero desde ahí James y Lily empezaron una relación, siempre dijimos que ese viaje les había cambiado las vidas

-entonces- continuó Kate- viajaron en el tiempo a esta época, lo tenemos que ayudar

-por supuesto que sí- contestó Lupin- aunque no se deben enterar de su futuro, hay que tener mucho cuidado en lo que decimos, porque podríamos afectar muchas cosas

-no sé da cuenta- exclamó Kate- si les decimos que Peter los va a traicionar, podemos hacer que Voldemort no los mate y que Sirius no vaya a Azkaban, podemos alterar la historia- sugirió Kate así su padre no tendría que crecer con sus horribles tíos y ella tendría abuelos

-ni lo pienses Kate- le contestó Lupin muy serio- sería alterar la historia de todo el mundo, te imaginas que hubiera pasado su tú padre no hubiera derrotado a Voldemort aquella noche- Kate lo reflexionó, el mundo sería otra cosa, tal vez todavía estarían en los días oscuros

-escúchame- le dijo Lupin- te voy a acompañar a la sala común, mañana les vas a llevar comida, te sugiero que vayas a las cocinas y le pidas la capa a tu hermano; nos vemos a las siete de la noche en el vestíbulo para que me lleves con ellos- ella asintió con la cabeza y después los dos salieron de la oficina hacia la sala común, durante el camino no cruzaron palabra cada uno muy metido en sus pensamientos.

-Bien, aquí te dejo- le dijo Lupin, ella iba a decir la contraseña pero vio que el profesor regresaba- se me olvidaba, no le digas tu verdadero apellido, di que eres Kate Granger

-pero ¿por qué? Voy a utilizar el apellido de soltera de mi mamá- le preguntó Kate a su profesor

-¡ay, Kate!- exclamó Lupin- ponte a pensar si le dices que tu apellido es Potter podrían deducir que eres su nieta, aparte le daría un infarto si se enteran que se casan, recuerda que en esa época se odiaban, y eso no queremos que los descubran, y no les cuentes nada de esta época ¿entendiste?

-sí, pero...- Lupin ya se había ido y ella entró a la sala común que para su fortuna estaba vacía, se fue directamente a la cama que al día siguiente tendría un día muy largo, todavía no cabía en la cuenta que sus abuelos estaban allí a la edad de 17 años, era increíble, quería contárselo a su hermano y en especial a sus padres, pero recordando las palabras de Lunático era una mala idea en especial por el indiscreto de su hermano.

**Espero que lo haya gustado, así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de esta historia**

**Hasta luego**


	3. El Visitante

Disfruten el tercer capítulo de viaje al futuro. Por favor dejen reviews.

Anna Kyouyamals: muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capítulo y espera los próximos capítulos ten paciencia para saber si Harry conoce a sus padres. Y te repito de nuevo muchísimas gracias por tu review.

**"VIAJE AL FUTURO"**

**Capítulo Tres  
****El Visitante**

**Por Gala Potter**

Los tres muchachos habían pasado toda la noche pensando que le dirían a los maestros acerca de los dos desaparecidos, los dos contaban con la reputación de nunca faltar a clases a menos que estuvieran enfermos y menos a las primeras clases que tenían pues eran sus preferidas transformaciones y encantamientos

-los podemos pasar como enfermos- sugirió Peter

-¿y crees que McGonagall no la crea?- le preguntó Sirius, Peter negó con la cabeza, ese cuento no se lo iba a creer la Jefa de la Casa- y te aseguro que las amigas de Lily le van avisar de su desaparición y los últimos que la vimos fuimos nosotros y el tonto de Snappy

-y no podemos entrar al dormitorio de las mujeres, cómo para que se nos ocurriera algo- dijo Remus- podríamos hacer la poción multijugos pero lleva mucho tiempo

-se nos tiene que ocurrir algo, por eso somos los alborotadores de Hogwarts- dijo Sirius- ¿cuánto tiempo nos queda Colagusano?

-Bueno, ya deben estar sirviendo el desayuno, en media hora tenemos clase con Flitwick- contestó el más chaparro de los tres

-¡rayos!- exclamó Sirius que no dejaba de dar vueltas a la habitación junto con Remus- tal vez en el gran comedor nadie se de cuenta de su desaparición, pero en clases...¡ay! cornamenta nos hubiera avisado que pensabas raptarte a Evans y hubiéramos diseñado un plan para que nadie se diera cuenta

-Canuto, déjame recordarte que ellos no lo planearon...o al menos eso espero, aparte nadie puede aparecer o desaparecer en Hogwarts- dijo el joven licántropo- que no han leído la historia de Hogwarts- Sirius y Peter negaron con la cabeza

-que tal si sólo es una broma de James para asustar a Lily, de seguro anda por algún lugar del castillo- respondió Peter

-imposible- dijo Lupin- porque ya los buscamos con el mapa y no aparecen, deberíamos considerar decirle a Dumbledore

-¿que le vamos a decir?...profesor Dumbledore, disculpe que lo molestemos pero James Potter y Lily Evans desaparecieron ayer y no sabemos porque ¿nos podría decir qué pasó con ellos?- dijo Canuto- suena muy estúpido, además recordemos que fue nuestra culpa

-¡con que su culpa!- exclamó una voz detrás de ellos

-¿qué le hicieron a nuestra amiga!- preguntó otra voz que los merodeadores reconocieron como la voz de Arabella y Susan, las mejores amigas de Lily, que lógicamente ya se habían dado cuenta de la desaparición de su amiga y estaban detrás de la puerta escuchando la conversación de los merodeadores.

-No sabemos que pasó con Lily ni con James- se defendió Sirius- y si supiéramos juren que no estaríamos así de preocupados por James

-¡no se hagan los tontos los últimos que los vieron fueron ustedes!- dijo Arabella

-se les olvida Snape- dijo Remus

-Snape estaba con ustedes...¡ay! Lily ¿dónde rayos te metiste?- dijo Susan

-Susan hay que avisarle a Mc Gonagall y a Dumbledore- y Arabella jalo a su amiga para que salieran del cuarto pero Sirius les cerró la puerta

-Por favor no lo hagan- les imploró el chico de ojos grises- se nos tiene que ocurrir algo, que les parece si, no aparecen hoy después de la cena entonces les avisamos a los profesores- ambas se quedaron pensando acerca de la proposición y al final aceptaron. Y los cinco se quedaron en el cuarto pensando varias excusas, pero nada se les ocurría. También se quedaron de ver en la biblioteca para buscar las posibles causas de su desaparición, suponían que fue causado por la variedad de hechizos que les lanzaron.

Al otro día Kate se levantó muy temprano sus compañeras del dormitorio seguían dormidas cuando ella se despertó se apresuró a cambiarse y se fue directo al dormitorio de su hermano. Llegó a la puerta de los de séptimo curso y tocó.

-pase, quien quiera que sea- respondió una voz desde adentro que no era la de Elijah, pero de todos modos Kate entró, y se encontró que en la cama donde se supone debía estar su hermano no había nadie.

-¿saben dónde esta Elijah?- le preguntó Kate a los estúpidos amigos de su hermano

-Elijah...mmm...me suena...¡Elijah Wood el actor muggle!- respondió un tipo que se llamaba Alfred Parcker

-¡tonto! No, se refiere al capi..mmm...- dijo el otro de nombre Brian Richardson- te refrieres a un tipo como de mi estatura, de cabello color azabache, de ojos cafés..mmm.. no, no lo he visto

-¡ay!- exclamó Kate desesperada, estaba claro que no soportaba a los amigos del engendro que según sus padres era su hermano- ¡idiotas!- y salió del cuarto azotando la puerta, sinceramente no estaba para bromas y mucho menos tratándose de los amigos de su hermano. Entonces salió de la torre de Gryffindor para dirigirse al comedor. Cuando llegó ahí encontró a su hermano sentado jugando con el cereal que estaba comiendo. Aunque eran mellizos los dos eran muy diferentes no sólo físicamente pues Kate se parecía mucho a su mamá tanto en el físico como en la forma de ser, pero con una diferencia pues ella tenía unos grandes ojos verdes como los de su papá y usaba lentes, era la prefecta y reciente premio anual; en cambio Elijah se parecía a su papá excepto en los ojos y que este no usaba lentes, era el buscador y capitán del equipo de quidittch, y era el principal alborotar de Hogwarts, aparte del hecho que mas de la mitad de las alumnas se derretían con su mirada. Verlos juntos significaba próxima pelea, cumplían muy bien el dicho que dice que hermanos que no se pelean no son hermanos, a menos que se tratara de un asunto relacionado con sus padres.

-Elijah, necesito un favor- dijo la chica sentándose en frente de su hermano

-Habla que no tengo tú tiempo- respondió sin tan siquiera voltearla a ver- tengo clase así que apresúrate y al grano por favor

-Esta bien, necesito la capa de papá

-¡estas loca!- exclamó levantando la mirada para verla a los ojos- tú tienes el mapa no te es suficiente

-pues...para lo que necesito hacer no es suficiente- respondió Kate Potter

-¡con que la prefecta va a romper las reglas!- dijo con voz burlona- eso si es una novedad, mi hermanita la perfecta infringiendo una norma ¡hay que hacer fiesta!- dijo volteándola a ver

-¡cállate!- protestó Kate- y ese asunto no te incumbe

-¡por supuesto que sí! eres mi hermana, por desgracia, y tengo que estar pendiente a lo que haces, sino que diría mamá cuando se entere que su "querida hijita"- con voz burlona- anda metida en líos que yo no sé y eso que estoy enterado de todo lo que pasa en esta escuela

-me la vas prestar si o no- dijo Kate con voz determinante

-ya dije que no- contestó el mellizo- a menos que me cuentes que pasa contigo, te la prestare- le contestó- y si es una broma hasta te puedo ayudar

-eso no te incumbe- dijo Kate- y me las arreglare sin la capa- y al terminar de decir eso se alejo de donde estaba su hermano, que sinceramente le desesperaba su actitud

Se arriesgo a ir a las cocinas por comida para los dos visitantes, tenía que lograr pasar desapercibida en los pasillos de Hogwarts, lo difícil no era conseguir la comida, en sí esa parte era la más sencilla, pero lo complicado era llevar la comida a la casa de los gritos sin ser vista, no era imposible contando con el mapa del merodeador pero si un poco complicado él cual hubiera sido mil veces más fácil con la capa de invisibilidad

-señorita Kate Potter ¿necesita algo?- le preguntó un elfo doméstico en cuanto ella entró a las cocinas- ¿quiere algo de comer?

-Dobby necesito un gran favor¿puedes darme algo de comida como para dos personas, pero me la necesito llevar?- le preguntó Kate

-A la señorita Potter no se le puede negar ningún favor- contestó Dobby- su padre fue tan bueno cuando me liberó y se lo agradezco infinitamente, ofreciéndoles mis servicios a sus descendientes

-Gracias, Dobby- dijo Kate con voz cortante- pero te puedes apurar, tengo algo de prisa

-Por supuesto, señorita- y después de cinco minutos de espera Dobby regresó junto con otros elfos domésticos con mucha comida que le entregaron, una parte la guardo en su mochila y la otra se la llevo a la mano. Después salió y se fue con sumo cuidado a la casa de los gritos con la ayuda del mapa.

-¡Lily, James¡¿dónde están!- gritó al no encontrarlos en el primer piso de la casa

-¡sube!- contestó una voz que supuso era de James, siguió las ordenes y entró a la recamara con toda la comida que llevaba

-¡que bien, ya tenía mucha hambre!- exclamó James al verla entrar con un montón de comida, Kate se acercó una mesa cercana semidestruida y sacó todo lo que llevaba en la mochila, tanto James como Lily empezaron a comer como locos

-¿por qué no comes?- le preguntó James con un pedazo de pollo en la boca- está riquísimo- y le dio una mordida al pedazo que estaba sosteniendo

-bueno- y tomó un pedazo de pan untándolo de mermelada

-¿cómo te llamas?- le pregunto Lily, Kate se dio cuenta que no les había dicho su nombre

-Kate Po...Granger...Kate Granger- respondió

-Granger nunca había oído ese apellido ¿eres hija de muggles?- le preguntó James a la desconocida

-Sí...bueno...no, mis padres son magos- respondió Kate- pero ya basta de preguntas tengo órdenes de no decirles nada, así que mejor cuéntenme que paso antes de que aparecieran aquí

-Estábamos discutiendo porque cierto salvaje- refiriéndose a James- estaba molestando a un inocente- contestó Lily

-¡inocente!- exclamó James - ¡ese pelo grasiento un inocente!

-Por supuesto que es inocente él no tiene la culpa que ustedes un par de ¡salvajes! Lo molesten, y más tú y ese estúpido de Black, y para acabarla Lupin no hace nada para calmarlos, ni parece prefecto- dijo Lily bastante enojada mientras que Kate sólo observaba la discusión imaginándose que se referían a Snape

-Disculpa- dijo James levantándose de donde estaba y poniéndose en frente de Lily que también se levanto y sacó su varita- Snappy es el que se mete en lo que le interesa, aparte me debe mucho, así que lo le queda otra que aguantarse

-¡él que te puede deber si se la pasan molestándolo!- lo interrumpió Lily

-eso no te interesa- contestó James

-¡BASTA!- los calló Kate desesperada de verlos discutir "¿cómo se pudieron casar!" pensó "si parece que se odian"- ¡accio varitas!- gritó y las dos varitas salieron de las manos de Lily y James que al ver volar sus varitas se callaron

-bien- dijo Kate- creí que nunca se callarían y me pueden explicar que paso sin alterarse, discutir o echarse miradas asesinas, Lily habla y James hazme el favor de sentarte y guardar silencio- James siguió sus ordenes

Lily tomó aire y comenzó de nuevo su relato evitando las miradas de James, quien sólo de vez en cuando la interrumpía para añadir algún comentario.

-y fue así como de repente aparecimos en el patio y luego nos encontramos contigo- terminó el relato Lily

-es muy raro- dijo Kate- veré que puedo investigar en la biblioteca, pero nunca he leído de casos parecidos- y se quedó pensando un rato

-¿y la ayuda que fuiste a pedir anoche?- preguntó James- ¿con quién fuiste¿Fuiste con nuestros "yo" del futuro, o con Dumbledore, o algún otro profesor?

-¿conoces a nuestros "yo" del futuro?- le preguntó Lily

-sí fui a pedir ayuda- suspiró- pero no a ustedes, en sí no los conozco hasta ahorita, pero me han platicado de ustedes

-¿y Dumbledore?- preguntaron al unísono

-bueno tampoco a él, no lo conozco- respondió sin darles más explicaciones sobre Dumbledore que fue uno de los que cayó en la última batalla contra Voldemort- pero le pedí ayuda a una persona que los conoce en especial a ti James

-Canuto- dijo con voz apenas audible

-bueno...a él...ehhh...- "esta muerto" pensó- tampoco le podemos pedir ayuda...fui con Lunático- Lily se quedó con cara de quienes son esos, pero James comprendió al instante

-¿está en este momento en Hogwarts?- preguntó James- ¿y qué hace aquí?

-Sí, esta aquí y lo voy a traer en la noche, pero deben prometerme que si los regresamos a su tiempo no le dirán nada a nadie de lo que vean- James asintió pero Lily todavía no comprendía de que estaban hablando

-Disculpen pero ¿quién rayos es Canuto y quién Lunático?- exclamó Lily

-James, explícaselo, si quieres no todo, pero si lo suficiente para que entienda- terminado esto cogió sus cosas- no vemos en la noche- y salió de la habitación

-Potter ¿me puedes explicar que pasa?- dijo Lily pero James estaba buscándose algo en la túnica

-¡las varitas!- exclamó al no encontrarse nada en la túnica- se las llevo- se fue hacia la puerta y trato de abrirla para ir tras ella, pero la puerta estaba sellada con magia- ¡rayos! Y yo que pensaba salir a dar una vuelta- quiero saber mi futuro y para el colmo me dejan encerrado

-¡POTTER!- le gritó haciendo que este se estremeciera y recordara que le tenía que explicar algunas cosas no todas

-bueno...Canuto es Sirius Black y Lunático es Remus Lupin, son sus sobrenombres secretos, él mío es Cornamenta y él de Peter es Colagusano, lo que no entiendo es como sabe ella de eso, del mapa y estoy casi seguro que sello la puerta para que no saliera como si me conociera

-¿qué mapa?- preguntó la pelirroja Evans

-Ayyyy!...viste el pergamino que sacó ayer, pues bien ese es un mapa de Hogwarts demasiado especial, nosotros lo hicimos la pregunta es ¿cómo lo consiguió y como sabe lo sabe usar.

Arabella y Susan entraron furiosas al Gran comedor en busca de ciertos tres muchachos que estaban con un cara de preocupación muy rara en ellos, y no sólo por eso si no también porque una buena parte de los alumnos en especial las admiradoras de James ya se habían dado cuenta que en todo el día no había aparecido.

-se acabo su plazo- dijo Arabella- vamos a ir terminando la cena

-dales un poco más de tiempo- respondió Remus- de seguro no tardan

-lo lamento pero no, les dimos casi un día y no aparecieron- les recordó una muy enfadada Arabella

-pero...- dijo Sirius

-¿quiénes no aparecieron?- preguntó una voz detrás de ellos

-Profesora Mc Gonagall- dijo Susan

-No será de casualidad la señorita Evans y el señor Potter- dijo pero ninguno de los cinco dijo nada y se quedaron viendo unos a otros como buscando alguna respuesta- acompáñenme los cinco a mi despacho- y los cinco muchachos salieron del gran comedor detrás de la profesora

Ya eran las siete en punto y Kate estaba bajando las escaleras que llevaban al vestíbulo donde según el mapa del merodeador ya la estaba esperando el profesor Lupin.

-ya te estaba esperando- dijo Lupin- vámonos- y los dos salieron rumbo al bosque prohibido específicamente al sauce boxeador, en cuanto llegaron Remus tomó un vara y tocó el nudo que paralizó al sauce, y los dos entraron por una trampilla que daba lugar a un pasadizo secreto que daba a la casa de los gritos donde se encontraban Lily y James

-¿qué hará Lunático en Hogwarts?- le decía James a Lily que por primera vez en siete años los dos estaban platicando muy tranquilamente sin pelearse, insultarse o algo por el estilo. En ese momento un hombre de cabello casi rubio pero su cabello ya pintaba algunas canas y ojos que a la luz simulaban un color dorado y una jovencita entraban a la recamara donde se encontraban

-Hola- los saludó Kate y los dos la voltearon a ver – bien en la mañana les dije que le pedí ayuda a Remus, pues bien aquí esta- dijo señalándolo, Remus y James se quedaron viendo un rato como buscando algún indicio que en verdad eran los que decían ser

-Cornamenta- exclamó por fin Lupin

-Increíble- dijo James y después se abrazaron- es como si no me hubieras visto en años- dijo James, "40 años sin verte", pensó Lupin y después lo soltó y vio a Lily indudablemente una de sus mejores amigas, y después la abrazó a ella también.

-Bueno, es increíble volverlos a ver de esa edad- dijo Remus y sentándose en una silla que estaba por ahí- pero, a lo que vine, cuando ayer Kate me lo contó recordé que ustedes desaparecieron en el último año, y así como desaparecieron así aparecieron, lo cual significa que los tenemos que devolver a su tiempo

-El problema es... .como- añadió Kate

-así es- dijo Lupin- porque no sé si ustedes recuerden pero su desaparición se debió porque todos lanzamos hechizos diferentes y al mismo tiempo así un mismo objetivo...mmm...ustedes

-¡espera!- exclamó Lily-quieres decir que estamos aquí por culpa de ustedes...¡voy a matar a Black¡de seguro él fue el responsable¡lo voy a estrangular!

-Si y no- respondió Remus- todos lanzamos hechizos incluso Snape

-SNAPE-esta vez lo dijo James- por SNAPPY estoy aquí

-Pero eso no es lo importante- dijo Kate- lo importante es regresarlos, pero...hay un.."pequeño" problema

-¿cuál es el problema?- preguntó James

-que no sabemos cómo y cuales fueron los hechizos utilizados para revertirlos- contestó Lupin

-y que tiene si nos quedamos en esta época- dijo James con mucha tranquilidad

-¿QUÉ¡ESTAS LOCO, SI SE QUEDAN EN ESTA ÉPOCA SE AFECTARÍA LA HISTORIA!- exclamó Kate- ¡SI USTEDES SE QUEDAN YO NO ...- pero en ese momento Remus la calló porque sabía que iba a decir, si se quedaban su papá no existiría y por lo tanto tampoco ella

-no se pueden quedar- dijo Remus tratando de conservar la calma ante las ideas un poco descabelladas de su amigo

-¿qué ibas a decir Kate?- preguntó Lily- ¿qué tu que?

-Que yo...pues...yo...nada...sólo que no pueden- dijo en un tono un tanto nervioso, había estado a unos pocos segundos de meter la pata

-Veremos que podemos investigar- dijo Remus- les traeremos libros, Kate y yo nos vamos a turnar para traerles la comida, y les debemos pedir el gran favor que se queden aquí, no pueden salir ¡entendiste James!...y también no le hagan preguntas a Kate- y después se levantó- vámonos Kate y los dos salieron de la casa de los gritos. Remus la fue a dejar a la sala común, a la que tenía acceso porque era el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor.

**Les recuerdo que todos los personajes (a excepción de los que yo invente) pertenecen J.K. Rowling y yo no escribo con fines de lucro, todo lo contrario lo hago por diversión y para distraerme de las presiones de la escuela y siento que es la mejor manera de sacar las locas ideas que tengo acerca de Harry Potter.**

**Por favor dejen reviews, me encanta leer sus comentarios, no importa si son criticas, howler, o lo q quieran, pero quiero saber sus comentarios.**

**Muchas gracias por leer mis locas ideas**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo**


	4. El Diario matutino

**Hola!**

**Estoy muy contenta por fin el sábado pasado salió aquí en México Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, inmediatamente lo fui a comprar, y aunque ya lo había leído, casi otra vez me pongo a llorar con la muerte de Sirius (perdón si alguno no había leído el libro), cuando lo leí en ingles no lo podía creer, como se atrevió a matarlo.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews que han dejado no saben lo importante que han sido para mi, me encanta leer sus comentarios, me hacen sentir muy bien y me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Gracias a maxie-chan, Dan-07 y anna kyouyama15 (mil disculpas, xq en capítulos pasados los escribí mal).**

**Sólo les dijo que disfruten la lectura. Hasta el próximo capítulo (ya va en progreso).**

**"VIAJE AL FUTURO"**

**Capítulo Cuatro  
El Diario Matutino**

_**Por Gala Potter**_

Kate subió a su cuarto para ver que encontraba en sus libros auque dudaba que dijeran algo sobre viajes al futuro, pero la habitación no estaba vacía estaban sus dos mejores amigas a las que sólo había visto en clase y casi no les había hablado

-¿dónde andabas Kate, te hemos buscado por todo el castillo- le pregunto su amiga Jane Dunst, era una joven de pelo rubio y ojos azules, hija de muggles- desde hace horas

-estaba...con... el profesor Lupin- respondió

-¡ah! Bueno- dijo Alyssa Weasley, la hija menor de Ronald y Luna Weasley- estábamos llegando a pensar que te estabas viendo con alguien...como un chico, ya sabes una cita

-no, no, nada de eso, para nada- respondió Kate- ¿pero para qué me andaban buscando?- les preguntó la joven Potter

-te llegó una lechuza, a estado todo el día parada en la ventana- respondió Jane- y quería hablar contigo

-gracias, y se acercó a la ventana y tomó la carta enseguida reconoció la perfecta caligrafía de su madre

_¡Hola Kate y Elijah:_

_Espero que estén bien, que no se hayan metido en problemas (en especial tú Elijah, ya recibí la notificación de Remus acerca de tu reciente broma), esto por supuesto no se aplica en ti Kitty. Pero de todos modos no quiero recibir otra queja más acerca de sus continuas peleas. Les escribía para avisarles antes que a nadie que su padre y yo nos vamos a tomar unas vacaciones, después de la captura de Draco Malfoy todo va estar mucho más tranquilo y nos han dado dos mes de vacaciones, por lo tanto no queremos que nos molesten, nos vamos a Egipto dentro de dos semanas, su padre sugiere que los veamos en Hogsmeade antes de irnos, si tienen alguna salida programada avisemos o si no de todos modos los vemos en Hogsmeade, mándenos una lechuza con la fecha que quieren que nos veamos._

_Con mucho amor _

_Su mamá Hermione Potter_

La terminó de leer pero se dio cuenta que más abajo venía la típica nota rápida que su papá escribía, en muchas ocasiones contradiciendo a Hermione

_p.d. Elijah la broma a los de Slytherin estuvo fabulosa, me hubiera muerto de la risa si los hubiera visto a todos con la cara verde incluyendo a Snape, pero no se lo digas a tu madre, y en ese último partido volaste espectacularmente (N/A: de tal palo tal astilla)_

_p.d. Kitty, te queremos mucho, no le hagas caso a tu hermano, eres una niña muy linda y no te dejes, y menos de tu hermano, eso tampoco se lo digan a su madre._

_y su papá Harry Potter_

-¿de quién es la carta?- preguntó Alyssa

-es de mis papás, se van a ir de vacaciones- respondió Kate- mañana se la daré a Elijah, no tengo ganas de ver al estúpido de mi hermano y mucho menos a los idiotas de sus amigos

-buena idea- dijo Alyssa- no tengo ganas de verlos discutir, aunque...hoy estuvo muy tranquilo, diría yo...mmm...no se han peleado, eso si que es novedad, nada de peleas entre Potter´s ¡hay que hacer fiesta!- exclamó la joven pelirroja

-mala idea- dijo Jane- eso terminaría en guerra, una pregunta Kate ¿por qué te llevas tan mal con Elijah, digo son hermanos

-mellizos- interrumpió Alyssa

-no me llevo mal- respondió la aludida- no han oído el dicho que dice que hermanos que no se pelean no son hermanos

-pero lo de ustedes es un exceso, él único con el que peleas más es con Malfoy- dijo Alyssa- pero yo recuerdo que de chiquitos eran como uña y mugre

tu lo has dicho de CHICOS, desde que se pavonea en los pasillos no lo soporto, desde que se convirtió en el más grande tonto que haya pisado Hogwarts, espera...sabes ese se lo llevan todas las de su club de fans, son insoportables ...¡ah! y se me olvidaba sus estúpidas novias- exclamó subiendo el tono de la voz cada vez que decía otra palabra- y saben que mejor me voy tengo suficiente con verle la cara como para hablar de él- y salió de la habitación hacia la sala común donde rogaba que no hubiera nadie, quería estar sola para pensar en como solucionar el problema de sus abuelos. Cuando bajo a la sala común sólo encontró a algunos alumnos de tercero y quinto, para fortuna de ella ninguna fan de su hermano. Comenzó a buscar en varios libros que ella tenía pero en ninguno encontró sobre viajes al futuro, pensó en la posibilidad de buscar en la sección prohibida, Lupin no se podía negar a darle el permiso, eran sus amigos. Subió a su habitación sus amigas ya estaban en su octavo sueño, y ella no tardo en hacerles compañía.

-escuchaste lo que dijo Kate- le preguntó Lily al joven de cabellos color azabache que se encontraba junto a ella- acerca de que si nos quedamos se afectaría la historia

-¿crees que somos importantes?- contestó James- digo yo tal vez sí, a fin de cuentas quiero ser auror o si no jugador de quidditch, pero..

-¡ay, no!- exclamó Lily interrumpiendo al egocéntrico de James– yo pensaba que me iba a librar de ti cuando entrara al entrenamiento para aurores

-no sabía que querías ser auror- dijo James- Sirius y Remus se van a alegrar cuando se enteren que Evans nos va honrar con su presencia en los entrenamientos para aurores

-quieres decir de Black y Lupin también ¡ay no! Va a ser una tortura, pero van a estar Arabella y Susan afortunadamente...bueno y también si regresamos

-cierto, pero a mi me encantaría quedarme o por lo menos echarle un vistazo allá afuera, pero NO nos dejan encerrados, quiero saber con quien me caso, si tengo hijos o hasta nietos, que fue de mi vida, también que fue de los merodeadores

-pero si ya conociste al Lupin de esta época

-si, pero no se nada de Sirius, de Peter, y Remus no dijo nada, al contrario dijo NO PREGUNTAS

-también yo quiero saber, pero no... no podemos...que tal si cambiamos algo, que tal si de nuestro futuro depende muchas cosas- dijo Lily

-tal vez sí, pero Lily piensa estamos a un paso de saber nuestro futuro, más exacto que las profecías- Lily se sorprendió no tanto por lo que dijo James sino porque después de casi siete años era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombra de pila

-James, aquí él que no esta usando su cerebro, si es que alguna vez lo usaste, eres tú, nos podemos enterar pero podemos crear una dimensión alterna

-Vamos Lily, por favor, que por primera vez la prefecta de Gryffindor rompa las reglas, sólo vamos a la sala común de Gryffindor en la primera oportunidad

-Y ¿cómo vamos a salir de aquí¿Cómo vamos a recuperar nuestras varitas¿Y la contraseña?

-Ya tengo un plan para cada cosa, desde como salir de aquí, entrar al castillo y a la sala común, y demás cosas...confía en un merodeador que conoce el castillo mejor que nadie

-Esta bien, pero sólo un vistazo y nada de preguntas a los alumnos

-Lo juró- dijo James

-Por favor siéntense– les indicó la profesora McGonagall a los cinco alumnos que tenía en su despacho- bien, sólo les voy a preguntar una vez y quiero la verdad nada de mentiras- dijo volteando a ver a tres de los merodeadores- ¿dónde esta la señorita Evans y el señor Potter?- nadie respondió ya que todos ignoraban localización

-profesora- dijo Susan- no sabemos esa pregunta nos ha atormentado desde ayer

-profesora, ayer fue la última vez que vimos a Lily estábamos en la biblioteca cuando una niña de primero llegó diciendo que Black y Potter estaban haciendo volar por los aires a Snape, ella fue y después no la volvimos a ver

-señorita Figg, quiere decir que los últimos que la vieron fueron los jóvenes aquí presentes- Arabella asintió con la cabeza_– _Señor Lupin me puede explicar que paso

-no sé que paso con ellos después que les lanzamos varios hechizos conjuntamente, estaban peleando- respondió porque esta vez no tenían escapatoria y quería encontrar a su amigo, Sirius lo estaba viendo y si las miradas mataran Lupin, Arabella y Susan ya estarían muertos desde hace unos minutos

-¿usted participó en la pelea?- le preguntó la profesora

-sí, pero después que Evans y Snape le lanzaran hechizos a James, no lo podía dejar solo, y después desaparecieron

-señor Pettigrew, me puede decir la verdad, a ninguno de sus compañeros les creo, nadie puede desaparecer de los terrenos de Hogwarts- dijo la profesora

-yo...yo...yo...los vi desaparecer- contestó tartamudeando

-profesora-interrumpió Sirius que se había mantenido sin decir nada- ellos desaparecieron y no sabemos como y tampoco donde están

-escuchen, cada uno tiene 15 puntos menos por encubrir a sus amigos- todos estaban estupefactos la primera vez que decían la verdad y no les creían- y estarán castigados hasta que decidan decir la verdad o cuando aparezcan la señorita Evans y el señor Potter y confiesen; diario después de la cena vendrán los cinco a buscarme para cumplir su castigo, se pueden retirar- y los cinco salieron sin dar crédito a las palabras de la profesora McGonagall

Al otro día Kate se levantó y fue directamente al comedor, sus amigas ya estaban ahí esperándola

-buenos días, dormilona- dijo Alyssa

-buenos días, chicas- contestó y se sentó a lado de Jane

-te levantaste muy alegre- dijo Jane- más razones que alimentan nuestra teoría que hay alguien por ahí que le toco el corazón a la inconquistable Kate Potter ¿quién es? Kate sólo sonrió

-nadie, sólo me hace feliz ver llorar a las del club de fans ¿quién será la nueva estúpida novia de mi hermano?- aunque pensó "mis abuelos"- aparte quien quisiera andar conmigo si para muchos soy la insoportable hermana de Elijah Potter

-Que bueno que lo aceptas- dijo una voz detrás de ella

-¡a ti nadie te habla así que LARGATE!- exclamó volteándose para quedar cara con cara con su hermano

-hermanita, paciencia, sólo vine a saludar a mi novia- contestó el joven de cabello azabache

-¡tu novia! Dudo que la encuentres aquí- exclamó Kate– así que ve moviendo tus patitas hacia el otro extremo de la mesa

-¡hola Jane, querida!- dijo Elijah ignorando totalmente las palabras de su hermana sentándose al lado de su novia y dándole un beso, que casi hace explotar a Kate, una de sus mejores amigas novia de su hermano, era inaudito

-¡JANE! Tú eres...pero como puedes andar con este tonto...- tomó aire, para ese entonces ya casi todo el gran comedor los estaba volteando a ver

-ese tonto es tu hermano- contestó Elijah- déjame recordarte

-te lo iba a decir ayer, pero no sabía como decírtelo- dijo Jane en defensa

-mejor cambiemos de tema, que estabas diciendo acerca que alguien ya conquistó a mi hermanita- preguntó Elijah, Kate no tuvo más remedio que tomar asiento a lado de Jane

-nada, Elijah, sólo que tu hermana en estos dos últimos días se ha estado desapareciendo y luego llega muy contenta- contestó Jane

-¿quién es? Si se puede saber para recordarle que si te hace daño se las verá conmigo

-¡no hay nadie!- protestó Kate- y yo no necesito que nadie me defienda- pero las lechuzas que llevan el correo interrumpieron la discusión cuando Kate recibió el profeta y en primera plana estaban sus papás arrestando a Malfoy, y luego la insoportable de Rita Skeeter había escrito una reseña de la vida de su papá, leyó esas dos partes porque luego Elijah se lo arrancó de las manos

-que raro, comúnmente nosotros nos enteramos antes de que llegue el correo- dijo Elijah, entonces Kate recordó la carta que no le había entregado a su hermano

-toma gran tonto, llegó ayer pero me dio flojera llevártela a tu dormitorio- y le entregó la carta, la que empezó a leer al instante

-entonces ¿cuándo vamos?- le preguntó Kate a su hermano

-no sé, déjame ver algunas cosas, te veo terminando las clases en ya sabes donde- respondió Elijah refiriéndose al cuarto del requerimiento, Kate asintió, era la única cosa por la que no discutían

-me voy- dijo Kate- no aguanto a los cursis y tengo mejores cosas que hacer- y abandonó el gran comedor, fue por sus libros a su dormitorio y se fue a clases

Terminando sus clases fue por libros con Lupin, luego por comida y después a la casa de los gritos, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a James y Lily platicando muy animadamente que ni la escucharon entrar, por lo que alcanzó a oír estaban hablando de su tía Petunia

-es insoportable, cuando voy se la pasa diciendo anormal, y más cuando va ese novio suyo Vernon Dursley, lo deberías de ver parece un puerquito- y los dos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas ante la descripción que Lily hacía sobre su futuro cuñado

-disculpen- los interrumpió Kate- les traje más libros y comida- y los dos se acercaron y empezaron a comer la deliciosa comida que los elfos domésticos preparaban, Lily seguí con la platica de su hermana Petunia, aunque Kate no la conocía y rara vez su padre platicaba de ellos, le causaba mucha gracia como la imitaba su abuela

-nos dijiste que tenías un hermano- le preguntó James a Kate- ¿cómo es?

-No debería decirlo, pero dudo que afecte en algo...bueno él es un tanto insoportable, es demasiado egocéntrico, se pavonea por todos lados, es arrogante, un alborotador y se cree la octava maravilla del mundo sólo porque es el capitán del equipo de quidditch

-Pareciera que describes a James- dijo Lily

-Pero no- "aunque siempre dicen que tiene un carácter asombrosamente parecido al de mi abuelo" pensó Kate- siempre estoy discutiendo con él, y más cuando esta cerca su club de fans, aunque parece que eso ya es ley familiar

-En serio- dijo James- ¿quiénes son tus abuelos?

-Mis abuelos...este...no se los puedo decir- contestó Kate

-Vamos en que puede afectar- dijo James

-Eso si que no- pero de repente recordó que había quedado con su hermano y salió como bala de la casa de los gritos, porque si algo tenía de bueno Elijah era que era excesivamente puntual

-Lily, nuestro pase de salida- dijo James al contemplar las varitas olvidadas y los dos salieron de la casa de los gritos dirigiéndose a la sala común

-¡Elijah!- grito una joven, era Jane- mi amor donde has estado, pensé que te verías con Kate- pero volteó a ver a la pelirroja que estaba junto a él y notando que traía lentes-¿quién es ella¿Y desde cuándo usas lentes?

-James se sorprendió al ver que lo confundían con el hermano de Kate lo que lo dejo un poco consternado-este...este...este...

-Eres un patán, dos días de novios y ya me engañaste- exclamó la joven- le debí haber creído a tu hermana- y entro a la sala común seguida de James y Lily, la joven al parecer estaba llorando y se fue al dormitorio de las mujeres, James y Lily fueron al dormitorio de los hombres de séptimo curso

-Esta era mi habitación- dijo James cuando entraron- esa era mi cama- y los se acercaron a ver una foto que estaba en el buró, era la foto de la familia de Kate, su papá y su hermano se parecían increíblemente a James a excepción de los ojos verdes y la cicatriz de Harry y que Elijah no usaba lentes

-Es la familia de Kate- exclamó James mientras que Lily veía el periódico el Profeta en la mesa donde al parecer los padres de Kate habían capturado a un mortífago muy parecido a Lucius Malfoy, lo comenzó a leer.

_LOS POTTER CAPTURAN A DRACO MALFOY_

_Ayer por la mañana Harry y Hermione Potter capturaron al último mortífago libre, le habían estado siguiendo la pista durante tres años, hasta que por fin ayer por la mañana cayó en la trampa tendida por estos dos magníficos aurores. Por fin la comunidad mágica va a estar mucho más tranquila después de la caída del señor oscuro. Hoy le aplican el beso del dementor a Draco Malfoy, acusado de los asesinatos de los padres muggles de la Sra. Hermione Potter, del asesinato de Mundugus Fletcher y el uso de las maldiciones imperdonables en múltiples ocasiones contra magos y brujas, sumando un total de 20 victimas que sufrieron alguna maldición._

_Los Potter recibieron una recompensa de diez mil galeones, una parte la utilizaran para irse de vacaciones durante un mes a Egipto (según nos informo nuestra corresponsal), y otra parte la van a donar a las familias afectadas por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y los mortífagos. Muy merecidas tienen la recompensa y las vacaciones, porque gracias a ellos y la orden del fénix todos los magos y brujas pueden vivir tranquilamente en este mundo, hasta la muggles se deberían alegrar porque ya no habrá más amenaza de los mortífagos durante un muy buen tiempo, si es que deciden levantarse de nuevo._

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Lily- ¡James!- lo llamó todavía seguía entretenido viéndose en un espejo y viendo la foto de la familia de Kate

-¿qué pasa, que encontraste?- le preguntó James

-ahora entiendo- dijo Lily- por eso el parecido, porque no es Granger es Potter

-¿quién es Potter?- preguntó James que todavía no había leído el periódico

-Kate- respondió Lily- nos mintió es Potter es tú...nieta, por eso cuando le preguntaste de sus abuelos no te contestó

-Entonces si me casé ¿pero con quién?

-No lo sé- y siguió leyendo el diario pero esta vez James se acercó a leerlo junto a ella, por alguna razón le encantaba ver esos ojos verdes de Lily que eran muy parecidos a los que tenía Kate y su papá

_BIOGRAFÍA NO AUTORIZADA DE EL NIÑO QUE VIVIO_

_Harry Potter "el niño que vivio". Nació el 31 de Julio de 1980, hijo de los mejores aurores de su época James Potter y Lily Evans (es su apellido de soltera)_

-Imposible- exclamó Lily- yo...no...No lo puedo creer¡tengo un hijo contigo!

-Y crees que yo sí, dijo me casó con una loca histérica que ha intentado matarme

_El 31 de Octubre de 1981 el señor oscuro irrumpió en la casa de los Potter en Valle Godric, donde desafortunadamente mueren James y Lily Potter defendiendo a su hijo, pero cuando el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado llegó con el pequeño y lo trató de matar, la maldición rebotó en él; así es como con un sólo año de edad Harry Potter derrota al señor oscuro y como única seña la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tiene en la frente, siendo la única persona que ha sobrevivido a esa maldición, desde entonces se le conoce como "el niño que vivió". Por órdenes de Dumbledores fue llevado a vivir con la familia muggle de su madre los Dursley, con quien vive diez años ignorando la existencia de la magia, hasta que entra en Hogwarts._

-nos morimos- murmuró James- morimos como héroes defendiendo a nuestro hijo- esto último lo dijo un poco cohibido

-damos la vida por nuestro hijo...no lo puedo creer, aunque sabes James esa no es la parte que más me afecta sino que se va a vivir con mi hermana Petunia y supongo que se casó con Vernon, como ha de haber sufrido- exclamó muy afligida por el destino que tenía su hijo

-con la horrible de tu hermana, recuérdame que cuando regresamos a nuestro tiempo le prohibimos a Dumbledore llevarle nuestro hijo a tu hermana

-a lo mejor tuvo sus razones

-¡pero mi hijo vivirá con muggles y los peor clase que puede haber de ellos!

-¡crees que no lo sé! Mi hermana me detesta, imagínate como se porta con mi hijo- exclamó Lily

_Cuando "el niño que vivió" entró a Hogwarts su vida da un giro de 360º. Conoce a sus mejor amigo Ronald Weasley y su futura esposa Hermione Granger, es nombrado buscador de la casa de Gryffindor, siendo el jugador más joven en cien años. Durante su primer año salva la piedra filosofal de ya-saben-quien resultando ileso, en segundo año él y sus amigos desentrañan el secreto de la cámara secreta, teniendo como ventaja que "el niño que vivió" habla pársel, y gracias a esto entró a la cámara y derrotó al basilisco que se encontraba ahí salvando la vida de Ginny Weasley y devolviendo la tranquilidad en Hogwarts. Con sólo trece años realiza un patronus tan potente que logra salvar a su padrino y sus amigos; en el transcurso de su cuarto curso participa en las diferentes pruebas del torneo de los Tres Magos, donde al final de éste presencia el retorno de ya-saben-quien saliendo de nievo con vida aunque desafortunadamente su compañero Cedric Diggory es asesinado por el señor oscuro. En su final de su quinto año de Hogwarts él, sus amigos y todos los miembros de la orden del fénix se enfrentan con el que no debe ser nombrado y sus mortífagos, en la batalla muere el prófugo Sirius Black defendiendo a su ahijado._

_-_¡él padrino será Sirius!- exclamó Lily- eso si que no

-pero...si es mi mejor amigo y créeme que fue la mejor opción que tomamos o que tomaremos, aunque se- tomó aire le costaba trabajo decirlo- va a morir

-¡pero dice que es un prófugo de la justicia, dime que tipo de influencia será si lo estaban buscando

-¡pero se muere como un héroe, defendiendo a nuestro hijo!

-es la única cosa que tiene a favor ese Black- dijo Lily resignada

_En su sexto año es nombrado capitán del equipo de quidditch y al final de este curso tiene de nueva cuenta un enfrentamiento con ya-saben-quien salvándose de nuevo gracias a la intervención de Peter Pettigrew, hasta que por fin al final de su séptimo curso se lleva a cabo la última batalla con el señor oscuro y sus mortífagos, donde por fin es derrotado y buena parte de los magos oscuros son capturados y llevados a Azkaban donde tuvieron como sentencia el beso del dementor. Al salir de Hogwarts ingresa al entrenamiento de aurores junto con su novia Hermione, al terminarlo ambos ingresan al ministerio de magia en el departamento de aurores. Dos años después se casó con Hermione Granger y se dedicaron a cazar a los últimos mortífagos. Tres años después nacieron sus dos únicos hijos Elijah y Kate, ambos estudian actualmente el último año de Hogwarts, Elijah es el capitán de equipo de quidittch y se dice que tiene propuestas para unirse a un equipo profesional terminando Hogwarts, mientras que su hermana melliza Kate es el reciente premio anual de la casa de Gryffindor y según sabemos quiere estudiar medicina mágica, al parecer ninguno de los retoño de los Potter seguirá los caminos que esta familia a tenido por años._

_Para más información sobre la vida de _

_Harry Potter consultar _

_Biografía del niño que vivió, escrito por Rita Skeeter_

-bueno...nuestro hijo será alguien muy importante, famoso y poderoso- exclamo James sintiéndose muy orgulloso de sí mismo al tener un hijo con una vida tan asombrosa

-eso que ni que, pero como ha de haber sufrido con nuestra muerte, con mi hermana, y luego todo lo que pasa en Hogwarts, dudo que haya tenido una vida tranquila- dijo Lily un poco melancólica

-ve el lado bueno, nosotros somos famosos, tenemos un hijo al que me encantaría conocer, tenemos dos nietos y déjame decirte que Kate es encantadora, bueno y Elijah..mmm...es jugador de quiddittch al igual que yo y nuestro hijo- sintiéndose cada vez que lo decía más cohibido

-pero no los vamos a conocer, a mi me encantaría ver y acompañar a Harry, vamos James acéptalo quisieras estar presente en cada una de las cosas que dice aquí

-sí, pero no vamos a poder, pero mira lo que encontré- enseñándole un carta que no era otra que la que Hermione les había escrito a sus hijos, pero unos gritos provenientes del pasillo interrumpieron lo que iba a decir James

-¡ELIJAH JAMES POTTER! VEN AQUÍ, QUE POCOS PANTALONES TIENES

-¡CALLATE! Y DILE A JANE QUE SI NO ME CREE QUE SE VAYA AL DIABLO, QUE YO LA MANDÓ CON MUCHO GUSTO– y después entró a su habitación donde lo primero que hace es romper todo lo que estaba a su paso, "yo no era" se repetía en su cabeza, cuando se dio cuenta que había dos personas más en la habitación sentadas en su cama y que habían presenciado toda la escena

-¿qué hacen aquí¡LÁRGUENSE! ANTES QUE LES PARTA ESA CARA DE TONTOS QUE TIENEN- pero ninguno de los aludidos no movió ni un dedo- ¡QUE ESPERAN!- y sacó su varita amenazándolos pero su hermana irrumpió en la habitación tan furiosa que parecía que iba a echar humo por la orejas

-¡CÓMO TE ATREVISTE!- le gritó Kate a su hermano en cuanto entró pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de la presencia de las dos únicas personas que no quería que escucharan lo que había gritado en el pasillo y viendo que su hermano los estaba amenazando con la varita, al instante se le fue la idea de matar a su hermano por engañar a su amiga

-¡ay, no!- exclamó Kate- ¡rayos!- al ver el periódico y la carta que tenían en la manos- ¿lo leyeron!

**Muy bien, los veo en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Reviews, por favor**

**CIAO BSS**


	5. Aclaraciones

Hola! Bueno a duras penas y sacrificando unas cuantas tareas por escribir, pero por fin aquí esta el capítulo cinco espero que les guste y lo más importante QUE LO DISFRUTEN como yo cuando lo escribí, les agradecería que me dejaran reviews como ya se los he dicho su opinión es muy importante para mí no importa si son críticas. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, no saben como se los agradezco, gracias a: maxie-chan, Arabella Granger Potter, Sklud Potter, Lily, Ilene y Lilyfal, que me han dado ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Ya hay algunas personas que quieren saber si James y Lily conocen a Harry, la respuesta es sí, pero no en este capítulo lo tengo calculado hasta el siguiente. 

Todos los personajes (a excepción de los que yo invente) y la historia está basada en la creación de J.K. Rowling.

**"VIAJE AL FUTURO" **

**Capítulo Cinco  
****Aclaraciones**

_**Por Gala Potter**_

-¿Tú sabes quienes son ellos?- le preguntó su hermano pero Kate lo ignoró, James y Lily no sabían ni que decir sin querer queriendo sabían su futuro

-¡respondan¿Lo leyeron?- insistió Kate todavía sin tomar en cuanta la cara de atónito que tenía su hermano

-bueno...este...sí- respondió Lily

-¡pero les dije que se quedaran en la casa de los gritos¡no entienden que era de vital importancia que se quedaran allí! Lily creí que en ti cabía la razón

-Kate ya no entiendo nada- interrumpió Elijah- empezando porque querías mantener a estos dos chismosos en la casa de los gritos, digo, son un par de entrometidos

-A mí no me llames chismoso y MÁS RESPETO A TUS MAYORES- reclamó James- y por favor Kate Granger o debería llamarte Potter, creíste que nos ibas a mantener ENCERRADOS, como viles ratas- dijo James con aires de superioridad

-MAYORES SI TENEMOS LA MISMA EDAD espera te dijeron...Granger?- dijo Elijah- sí, definitivamente no entiendo nada- poniendo más atención a la discusión de la que no entendía nada de lo que decían empezando por la identidad de los dos jóvenes

-pues no, pero...van a cambiar la historia y de ustedes depende la vida de toda la comunidad mágica, y la mía, si ustedes no cumplen lo que dice ahí...mi papá no va a existir y por lo tanto ni mi hermano ni yo ¿entienden?- ni James ni Lily sabían que responderle porque sabían que ella tenía razón en todo lo que decía

-yo no entiendo- interrumpió Elijah- ¿quiénes son ellos¿Por qué estaban encerrados¿Por qué de ellos depende nuestra existencia?

-Elijah, siéntate- pero como siempre no la obedeció y se mantuvo en la misma posición parado con los brazos cruzados- bueno...ellos son...bueno...son...no sé como decírtelo de seguro me vas a tomar de a loca pero es la verdad...ellos son

-Somos tus abuelos- la interrumpió James

-Imposible, ellos están muertos y ustedes tienen 17 años no pueden...es simplemente imposible, no, no...no- y comenzó a ponerse pálido y a repetir las palabras, había entrado en shock

-Elijah- le dijo Kate mientras le daba unas cachetadas para sacarlo del shock en el que se encontraba- ELIJAH- dijo Kate quien para este momento ya lo estaba zarandeando- y poco a poco fue volviendo en sí

-Kitty- dijo Elijah quien rara vez pero en verdad muy rara vez le decía así- bueno...tu sabes...es imposible, ellos están...bueno ya sabes...

-Si ya sabemos que en está época estamos muertos- declaró Lily- bueno en sí conocemos nuestro futuro, pero ¿les podemos hacer unas preguntas?-

-No- contestó Kate contundentemente- en sí ya saben demasiado

-Pero...

-Ustedes no pueden ser mis abuelos...simplemente es imposible...no pueden ¿o sí?

-¿quieres una prueba?- le preguntó James y su nieto asintió

-bien, Kate saca el mapa del merodeador- ella lo obedeció al instante a fin de cuantas era la mejor prueba que le podía ofrecer a su hermano, lo sacó de la túnica y se lo dio- veeló- le ordenó James

-De acuerdo, pero estoy seguro que esto es una broma...una venganza...- tomó el mapa y murmuró- juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- y lo que apareció no lo podía creer era verdad sus abuelos estaban ahí, vivos, de ¿diecisiete años?- pero ¿cómo? Es imposible

-Aclaración...no es imposible pero es improbable y esta es una de esas ocasiones donde la probabilidad falla- contestó su hermana y le contó toda la historia desde que los encontró cerca del bosque prohibido

-Los tenemos que regresar- dijo Elijah cuando su hermana le termino de contar la historia de cómo sus abuelos habían viajado en el tiempo, más de cuarenta años en el futuro- ¿seguro que han buscado?

-POR SUPUESTO...lo hemos intentado, buscando, yendo de aquí para allá- protestó la joven su hermano la estaba acusando que no había hecho nada para regresar a sus abuelos- volteamos de cabeza de cabeza toda la biblioteca ni Remus ni yo hemos encontrado nada ni en la sección prohibida- dijo Kate un poco decepcionada de sí misma

-Espera...quieres decir que los ratones de biblioteca que son tú y Remus ¿NO HAN ENCONTRADO NADA!- dijo incrédulo Elijah, mientras tanto James y Lily se miraban consternados querían saber su futuro, pero nunca se imaginaron un futuro tan tétrico, estaban MUERTOS Y CASADOS ¡CON UN HIJO!

-Pero que quieres que hagamos, pedirle ayuda a Mc Gonagall- dijo la joven de ojos verdes con lentes

-No, nos creería, nos tomaría de a locos, pero...-dijo recapacitando Elijah- hay otra persona que nos puede ayudar, un ratón de biblioteca también en su época

-Te estas refiriendo a...no Elijah, no, definitivamente no, es una locura, podríamos afectar la historia, NUESTRA historia

-Piénsalo ellos- dijo refiriéndose a sus abuelos que estaban metidos en sus propios pensamientos y que se estaban mirando- ellos ya lo saben, que más da que conozcan a mamá- lo último que dijo sacó al instante de sus pensamientos a los futuros esposos

-¿su mamá?- les pregunto James y los dos asintieron- ¿mi nuera¿ella en que puede ayudar?

-¡NO SUBESTIMES A MAMÁ!- protestó Kate- ¿qué no leíste que es AUROR?

-Entonces vamos a conocer a nuestra nuera y a ...nuestro hijo- dijo Lily un tanto emocionada

-No, le debemos preguntar a Remus, él no va estar muy de acuerdo- respondió Kate-pero...

-Pero ustedes ya saben la verdad- añadió Elijah- no hay nada que ocultar- declaro el joven actual capitán de Gryffindor, pero se dio cuenta que su hermana lo miraba con ojos de querer asesinarlo, más que otras veces, entonces recordó que ellos no sabían nada de la rata traidora- oh...bueno...este...este...

-¿y si le vamos a preguntar a Lunático?- sugirió James viendo a sus nietos con cara de que me ocultan algo

-buena idea, tal vez este de acuerdo, a fin de cuentas somos sus amigos y si nos quieren regresar es la única salida, dudo que quiera soportar a ese loco de su amigo otra vez- dijo Lily

-creo que es lo mejor, y mejor nos vamos, este no es un lugar muy seguro para hablar de...de su viaje- dijo Kate- pero...¿cómo los vamos a sacar sin que se den cuenta?

-¡ay, Kitty! Ya había llegado a pensar que usabas tú cerebro ¡que equivocado estaba! Y mis papás tan orgullosos...bueno...Kitty si no recuerdas tenemos la capa invisible y el mapa

-¿capa invisible?- preguntó Lily- según sé son muy raras y caras- dijo Lily mientras su futuro nieto sacaba de su baúl una capa una capa ya muy gastada

-¡mi capa!– exclamó James yendo hacia donde Elijah la sostenía- me da gusto que la tengan ustedes¡mis nietos utilizando mi capa!

-Su capa- dijo Kate - mi papá se la dio a él y a mí el mapa, mi mamá dijo que no era muy conveniente que tuviéramos las dos cosas juntas, por eso nos la repartieron

-Mmm ya veo, pero, te la presta ¿no?- preguntó James y Kate negó con la cabeza él nunca se la prestaba y por lo tanto ella no le prestaba el mapa

-Elijah Potter, como privas a tu HERMANA, MI NIETA de tener esta maravillosa capa, ha sido el legado de los Potter, TODOS la han utilizado, y no puedo creer que mi nieta no la haya usado, desde ahora se la prestaras cada vez que ella te la pida- Elijah lo vio con ojos de incredulidad (más de los que ya tenía) su abuelo de ¡diecisiete años! lo estaba mandando

-¡ELLA NUNCA EN TODA SU VIDA ME HA PRESTADO EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR!- protestó Elijah

-Entonces de ahora en adelante se lo prestaran, y si no...- se calló de repente James iba a decir que se las verían con él, pero él estaba muerto- y sino no voy a regresar de mi tumba

-Creo que mejor nos vamos- dijo Kate- pero les voy a poner un hechizo que para que no se alejen de nosotros, no confió en ustedes

-¡que desconfiada! Como te atreves a pensar nosotros anduviéramos merodeando por ahí con una capa invisible en el futuro¡ay! "como crees"- exclamó James irónicamente - ¿nos crees capaces?- dijo con ironía James

-si ya se me escaparon una vez, pero esta vez no, denme sus varitas, no vamos a correr ningún riesgo

-no ¿por qué?- dijo James sosteniendo con más fuerza su varita

-¡ay¡Accio varitas!- dijo Kate

-¡protejo!- dijo Lily protegiendo su varita que también había sido convocada por su nieta

-esta bien, yo quería que fuera por las buenas, pero a su falta de disposición ¡expelliarmus!- gritó dirigiéndose a James que salió disparado y su varita voló a manos de Kate

-eso no se vale, estaba desprevenido- reclamó mientras se levantaba

-si algo que he aprendido viviendo diecisiete con ella, nunca le digas no, cuando ella tiene la varita en la mano- dijo Elijah que estaba a un lado

-Lily, damela- le ordenó Kate – confíen en mí, nunca los atacaría

-¡ah, no¡y que crees que acabas de hacer¡Me atacaste!- exclamó James indignado

-¡eres un necio! Y te la pedí por la buenas- le contestó furiosa su nieta, sólo su hermano y Malfoy la había sacado de sus estribos

-¡basta! Lily dame la varita y Kate dame la de James- dijo su hermano para evitar un ataque de furia

-¿y crees que te las voy a dar?- exclamó su hermana

-no te queda otra opción

-no, no, no, me las quedo ¿yo o ese par?

-Ni uno ni otro "yo"- dijo James- es MI varita

-Pues no, y punto, me las quedo yo- dijo Kate- y te aguantas Elijah- a este no le quedo más remedio que aceptar

-Pero es MI VARITA- protestó James- aparte deben de respetar a sus mayores y más tratándose de sus abuelos

-Tenemos la misma edad...y tu...

-¡ya cállense! Los tres - interrumpió Lily harta de oír esa discusión, y al instante la obedecieron- bien, las varitas se las queda Kate, y nada de reproches- dijo al ver que James y Elijah abrían la boca para decir algo- Kate toma mi varita

-gracias, Lily- contestó la joven de ojos verdes- TU si eres AMABLE, no como ese par de burros

-Kate ¡cállate! O no respondo- dijo su abuelo

-¡Basta!- exclamó de nueva cuenta Lily- vamos con Remus antes de que se maten

-no me pueden matar- dijo James con aires de superioridad

-pero si te puedo lanzar una maldición o simplemente golpearte de forma muggle- contestó Kate- y créeme que tengo experiencia en eso, pregúntale a Elijah como le ha ido cuando me enojo

-Kate haznos un gran favor ¡C-A-L-L-A-T-E! Y haz el hechizo por favor- dijo Lily- o me voy

-está bien- contestó de mala gana- van a ir detrás de Elijah y lo máximo que se pueden alejar es un metro

-y como voy a estar seguro que no me vas a atacar- dijo James

-no te atacaría- respondió su nieta- y lo de ese ratito fue necesidad

-¡NECESIDAD! Esa fue agresión intencional

-¡cállense!- los interrumpió Elijah- Kate haz el hechizo- esta lanzó una última mirada asesina a James y gritó _¡obstruere! _

-Pónganse la capa, y cuando salgan ¡no digan nada!– sus abuelos venidos del pasado se la pusieron y se volvieron invisibles, cuando ya todo estuvo listo, Kate salió disimulando que no había pasado nada, pero sosteniendo su varita dentro de la túnica, sólo por si alguien se interponía, luego Elijah seguido de sus abuelos adolescentes.

Cruzaron la sala común sin mayor problema que unos alumnos de primero estuvieron a punto de chocar con Elijah pero Kate los detuvo moviendo una mesa. Salieron de la torre de Gryffindor con rumbo al despacho de Lunático cortaron el camino por algunos pasadizos, pero ya que estaban a punto de llegar, se encontraron con la persona menos deseada.

-¡Injusto!- exclamó el chico de ojos azules a sus amigos mientras caminaban a cumplir su castigo con McGonagall- ¡castigados! Una total injusticia y para acabarla estar castigado con Figg que asco

-lo mismo dijo yo Black - exclamó una voz desde atrás con la misma cara de asco que tenía Sirius- si ya tenía suficiente estando en la misma casa

-¿por qué¿Por qué?- dándose topes en la pared- Esto es una tortura- dijo Sirius

-no estaríamos aquí si el TONTO de su amigo no se hubiera raptado a Lily- dijo Susan

-¡ey! Espera, espera- exclamó el joven licántropo- James no se la rapto, dime quien secuestraría a su futura asesina

-¡ahora resulta que Lily es una asesina!- protestó Arabella indignada- y quien dice ese Potter que no se la rapto si se nota a leguas que le gusta- los amigos del susodicho no podían pronunciar palabra ¡ellas lo sabían!

-¿desde cuándo lo saben?- logró pronunciar con voz apenas audible Sirius

-desde...mmmm...déjame hacer cuentas- y con sus dedos empezó a contar- creo que desde...¿primero?

-¿pero cómo?- preguntó la rata traidora

-¡que menso eres Pettigrew!- dijo Arabella- si se nota, se la pasa molestándola, molesta a Snape sólo para hacerla rabiar, se le queda viendo con ojos de baboso...¡ah no! esos son de nacimiento y ¿cuántas veces le ha pedido que salgan?

-Después de las cincuenta perdí la cuenta- añadió su amiga, los merodeadores se sorprendieron sabían que era cierto su amigo estaba loco por la pelirroja pero no lo había admitido ni a ellos, sabían que todos los libros al final tenían dibujados una snitch siempre acompañada de dos letras L.E. que indudablemente significaban Lily Evans

-Pero si cambiara de táctica tendría chance- declaró Arabella Figg la mejor amiga de Lily, al parecer Sirius iba a decir algo pero fue cuando llegaron a la puerta del despacho de la Jefa de la casa de Gryffindor

El "queridísimo" profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa de Slytherin, enemigo de todos los Potter habidos y por haber

-¡Potter! 15 puntos menos por tener intenciones de hacer un hechizo en el pasillo- exclamó el profesor al ver doblar en una esquina a Kate que había ya había sacado la varita y estaba lista para atacar

-pero... yo no iba a atacar a nadie- protestó la joven guardando su varita al instante

-eres igual que tu padre y tu abuelo, crees que las reglas no son para ti- contestó el profesor que ante la presencia de cualquier Potter se irritaba, pero cuando vio a Elijah se convirtió en furia, si no soportaba a uno menos a dos- ¡tú, 25 puntos menos por no peinarte!- Elijah se puso furioso pero nada comparado con el enojo de James que estuvo a punto de salir de la capa, pero los ojos verdes de su querida Lily lo detuvieron, esa persona se les hacía conocida pero las canas y arrugas hacía difícil identificarlo

-Profesor yo...- dijo Kate teniendo cuidado de no decir Snape

-Profesor Snape- espetó el pelo grasiento- para ti y por faltarme el respeto 10 puntos menos- esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, James al oír el nombre de Snape saltó de la capa y Lily por quererlo detener se le cayó la capa, James trato de ir a golpearlo pero la barrera puesta por sus nietos lo detuvo, pero no fue necesario lanzar ningún hechizo, Snape al ver aparecer de la nada a su peor enemigo quedo en shock no podía creer lo que veía, pero al ver aparecer a Lily de diecisiete años hizo que casi le diera un infarto, cayó de espaldas sin dar crédito a lo que veía, se desmayó

-¡por las barbas de Merlín!- exclamó el joven Potter al ver caer a su profesor

-¡ESE les da clases!- gritó James que se había quedado con las ganas de patearlo, golpearlo, y obligarlo a pedir perdón

-¡pónganse la capa antes que haya otro infartado!- les ordeno la joven y Lily la tomo y la echo sobre ella y James

-¡inaudito, ESE da clases!- seguía diciendo James

-ahorita hablamos, y ¡c-a-l-l-a-t-e!- le ordenó de nueva cuenta su nieta, y emprendieron de nuevo la marcha hacia el despacho de Lupin, pero cuando pasaron junto a Snape Lily no puedo detener a James de darle unos cuantos golpes a el pelo grasiento, luego se le unió Elijah, y Kate no hizo nada por detenerlos "se la debía" pensó, se quedaron ahí hasta que Lily le dio unas cuantas bofetadas a su futuro esposo y este se calmo, dejando el inconsciente cuerpo de Snape un "poco" golpeado. Caminaron unos cuantos pasos y llegaron al despacho del Profesor de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras, tocaron tres veces y el profesor salió sorprendido de ver a los dos Potter juntos.

-los estaba esperando- dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall al ver a los cinco jóvenes entrar a su despacho- su castigo por mentirosos y encubridores será diferente cada día hoy limpiarán los telescopios en la torre de astronomía, mañana limpiarán la enfermería, pasado mañana irán al bosque prohibido con Hagrid...

-...pero el bosque- interrumpió Arabella

-es un castigo, no un premio señorita Figg e irán a donde YO diga, sin ninguna objeción- exclamo la profesora todos ya tenían un cara de terror, ni los merodeadores habían estado castigados tanto tiempo- luego cumplirán su castigo con Filch, al siguiente día limpiarán la sala de trofeos, al otro día darán mantenimiento a todas las escobas de la escuela, ordenaran los libros de la biblioteca, con eso tendrán para una semana, aunque el ordenar los libros les llevará más tiempo, y se me olvidaba todo de forma muggle- si todos tenían cara de terror eso les provocó pánico, era peor que una pesadilla- y por favor entréguenme sus varitas y vienen a recogerlas cuando hayan terminado- no tuvieron más remedio que dársela- ahí tienen cubetas, jabón, trapos y creo que con eso tendrán más que suficiente y se me olvidaba tienen cancelada su salida a Hogsmeade este fin de semana y todas las restantes del año, hasta que aparezcan sus amigos- cada uno salió del despacho con cara de entre pánico y enojo, y con una cubeta, jabón y trapo en la mano

-Pasen muchachos, pasen- exclamó el profesor Lupin con una radiante sonrisa, intentó cerrar la puerta después de que entró Elijah pero algo lo detuvo

-¿qué te pasa lunático¡me pensabas dejar afuera!- dijo una voz invisible que impidió cerrar la puerta, los nietos de los "invisibles" estallaron en carcajadas al ver la cara de atónito que ponía su profesor y mejor amigo de sus abuelos

-¡James!- exclamó el licántropo- ¡por las barbas de Merlín!- y cerró la puerta cuando estuvo seguro que los "acompañantes" de sus alumnos estuvieron dentro, luego puso un hechizo de impasibilidad a la puerta para que nadie escuchará recordando que "las paredes oyen"- ustedes deberían estar en la Casa de los gritos- regañó a sus adolescentes amigos que ya se habían quitado la capa

-tal vez, pero nunca dejes encerrado a un merodeador- declaró James mientras le daba vueltas al despacho de su amigo, Lily tomó asiento en un sillón junto a sus nietos

-bueno, de todos modos ya están aquí, yo mismo me hubiera sorprendido si no se hubieran escapado- contestó Remus- ¿quieren té?- les ofreció a sus invitados inesperados

-sí, pero por favor que sea de sobrecito, ya sabes como es Trelawney- dijo Elijah quien desde hacía años la profesora le pronosticaba la muerte

-¿quién es Trelawney?- interrumpió Lily

-nadie, nadie, toma tu té

-Lunático, ya basta de secretos, lo sabemos todo- dijo James cuyas palabras provocaron que a Remus de se le cayera la taza que le iba a entregar a Kate

-¿todo? Pero ¿por qué¿Cómo¿Cuándo?

-Leyeron el periódico de la mañana- interrumpió Kate- se escaparon por una estupidez mía, ya lo sé soy una tarada

-Que bueno que lo aceptas- dijo su hermano

-¡tu cállate!- lo regañaron todos los presentes

-ya veo...mmm...bueno entonces ya saben que se casan y que tienen un hijo- dijo con mucha calma, con demasiada pues los cuatro pensaban que los iba a regañar- ¿y qué opinan?

-¿qué, que opinamos!- exclamó Lily poniéndose de pie- yo me casó con éste, como quieres que éste...

-éste tiene su nombre- interrumpió James- me llamo James Potter si no recuerdas, yo no me quejo

-¡no te quejas! Pero si yo no te gusto, en sí tu me odias yo te odio, es mutuo, no, nos podemos casar, es inaudito¡y tener un hijo!

-¿quién dijo que no me gustas?- protestó el joven con cabellos color azabache, el único color que aun conservaba pues su cara se puso como tomate pero nada comparado con la de Lily que parecía tener el mismo color de se cabello, sus nietos y su amigo contemplaban la escena aguantándose las ganas de reírse

-yo...yo...yo no te puedo gustar, te la pasas molestándome, pavoneándote, haces que me enoje- dijo Lily que estaba muy nerviosa, no paraba de dar vueltas en la habitación

-con razón decía Arabella que cambiarás de táctica- dijo Remus recordando las palabras que su amiga había hecho hace más de cuarenta años

-Arabella lo sabía y no me dijo nada- exclamó Lily

-Lily, Lily- le dijo Remus tomándola por los hombros- cálmate, no sé ni porque te sorprendes le gustas desde primero- se puso más roja de lo que estaba pero no fue la única, James parecía un camarón

-Pero...

-Lily, mejor lo platicamos en la casa de los gritos- interrumpió James aun con el color rojo en la cara

-Es...esta...bien- tartamudeó la chica y Remus fue hacia su escritorio y sacó lo que parecía un álbum de fotos

-Tengan- les dijo- es un álbum con fotos de nosotros, de su hijo, tiene fotos que ni Elijah ni Kate han visto, James lo tomó al instante y se sentó al lado de Lily, alrededor estaban sus nietos, fueron pasando hoja por hoja, las primeras eran de los merodeadores cuando iban en la escuela, después ya que habían salido, la boda de James y Lily, venía una foto donde Sirius le estaba entregando un anillo de compromiso a Arabella y Remus a Susan

-¿estás casado con Susan?- preguntó Lily con mucho interés

-bueno...no...que más quisiera yo, pero a ella- tomó aire le costaba mucho trabajo decirlo- a ella...la mató Voldemort, pero cuando regresen no sé lo digan, se decepcionaría y esos momentos que viví nunca los cambiaría, han sido los más felices

-Sirius y Arabella se casaron ¿no?- esta vez el preguntón fue James

-Pues...ellos tampoco, pero fue porque a Sirius lo encerraron en Azkaban y Arabella nunca se lo perdono, jamás se volvieron a dirigir la palabra aun después de que se supiera la verdad, y cuando estaba decidida a pedirle perdón, Bellatrix...lo mató

-¡Bellatríx mató a mi amigo¡La voy a matar, la voy a matar!- exclamó James

-no puedes, afectarías la historia y ese es un punto en la vida de Harry es crucial, aunque a más de uno quisiera evitarlo, pero no- le contestó Remus

-tengo una duda- dijo Lily- ¿por qué Sirius va a dar a Azkaban, esta un poco loco, eso no lo dudo y es un poco impulsivo, pero dudo que sea capaz de hacer algo de esa magnitud

-pues su forma de ser tan impulsiva hace que trate de cometer una locura, pero nunca lo logró, fue acusado de un delito que JAMÁS cometió, es lo único que les puedo decir- dijo tratando de desviar el tema, aunque se quedó con las ganas de decir "por la estúpida rata"- mejor sigan viendo el álbum, están a punto de llegar a las fotos de Harry- y así fue cuando dieron vuelta a la hoja ahí estaban ellos dos de más grandes sosteniendo a un bulto, tenía el cabello color azabache y unos ojos verdes como los de Lily y que más tarde heredaría a Kate

-es precioso- exclamó Lily con ternura- pero ¿por qué tenía que heredar el cabello de James?

-No te quejes, se ve bien, es el estilo natural de los Potter- contestó James muy orgulloso de sí mismo volteando a ver a su nieto

-Por supuesto- añadió Elijah- aunque sería mejor si se pudiera peinar

-¡ah! Miren es el día del bautizo de Harry, Sirius era la persona más feliz en ese momento- dijo Remus señalando una foto donde Canuto sostenía muy orgulloso a su ahijado

-es tan tierno- exclamó Lily

-¿Harry o Sirius?- preguntó James

-si serás tonto¡tu hijo!

-mi papá estaba muy chistoso- dijo Elijah- podemos ver cuando iba en el colegio

-buena idea- contestó James- voy a estar en el bautizo, y cumpleaños de mi hijo ¿no, pero no cuando vaya en el colegio- dijo con un tono un tanto melancólico

-bueno, pero no son muchas, sólo tengo algunas, pero con eso tendrán más que suficiente- contestó Lupin

-nosotros tenemos un álbum- interrumpió Kate- mientras yo voy platíquele a Remus su idea- y salió del despacho y fue directo hacia su recamara

-¿qué idea loca se les ocurrió?- preguntó muy interesado Lupin

-pues que le pidamos ayuda a mi nuera- contestó Lily- según Kate y Elijah ella sabe mucho y como ustedes ya buscaron en todas partes, pensamos...que sería buena idea pedirle ayuda- Lupin se quedo pensativo, no era mala idea pero muy arriesgado

-pedir ayuda a Hermione, bueno...pues...tal vez... ¿pero cuando los verían?- James y Lily no sabían que contestar, pues ellos no habían alcanzado a leer la carta que mandó su futura nuera

-Mi mamá nos mandó una carta- interrumpió Elijah- dijo que nos querían ver antes de irse, en Hogsmeade, Kate y yo estuvimos platicando acordamos que mañana iríamos todavía no le mandamos la contestación pero...

-¡pero que esperas!- exclamó Remus- ahí hay un pedazo de pergamino escribe la contestación y ¡ve a las lechucería¡AHORA!- de inmediato se paró y agarró el pedazo que estaba en el escritorio y escribió una nota rápida

_Hola mamá y papá:_

_Nos vemos mañana en la casa de los gritos a las 3:00 pm, les tenemos una sorpresa._

_Bye, sus hijos que los quieren_

_Kate y Elijah Potter_

Y salió disparado, dejando solos a los amigos.

-Me choca, me choca, me choca- dijo Sirius molesto y cansado, ya llevaban tres horas limpiando los telescopios, ya se quería ir, tenía sueño, estaba fastidiado de ver tanto polvo, hasta cansado estaba de molestar a Arabella, pero no era el único, todos estaban rendidos

-juren que hago fiesta cuando aparezcan esos dos- dijo Arabella

-nunca había visto tanto polvo en mi vida- se quejó Susan- en cuanto tiempo no habían limpiado ¿un siglo?

-Lo dudo- contestó Arabella- para mí que nunca los habían limpiado

-se pueden callar- dijo Remus que al igual que todos estaba cansado y fastidiado- ya me quiero ir y si siguen platicando no vamos a avanzar

-todo esto no lo pudimos haber ahorrado ¡pero NO!- exclamó Susan aventándole el jabón a la cabeza de Remus- estamos castigados hasta que aparezcan esos dos, te recuerdo todos los castigos que tenemos por culpa de tu amiguito y tuya por supuesto

-¡a mi nadie me pega y menos tú!- exclamó el joven licántropo

-¡yo le pego a quien se me de mi regalada gana!- le contestó Susan furiosa y le lanzó la cubeta con todo y agua, pero Remus gracias a sus muy buenos reflejos jaló a Arabella y fue a ella a quien le cayó la mayor parte del agua!

-¡como te atreves Lupin!- dijo la joven empapada y tomó su cubeta y lanzó el agua pero esta vez le cayó a Sirius, escapándose de nuevo el licántropo

-¡contrólate Figg!- gritó el joven de ojos grises

-¡que me controle!- protestó la joven- si la culpa fue de ÉL- señalando a Remus que estaba muy tranquilo limpiando un telescopio del otro lado, tratando de controlar su risa

-¡ve acá cobarde!- le gritó Susan, pero este le contesto lanzándole su jabón, y así empezó una guerra campal, lanzándose jabones, trapos mojados y demás cosas que encontraron en la torre de astronomía, se olvidaron de la limpieza.

Al final todos (a excepción de la rata asquerosa que se había quedado dormida) estaban con unas cuantas marcas de donde le había pegado el jabón, o lo que les habían lanzado, entre los que se encontraban plumas, libros, telescopios (algunos se rompieron), tinta, etcétera, etcétera

-¡Susan cuidado!- le advirtió Arabella a su amiga pero ya era un poco tarde Lupin le había derramado en su cabeza todo un tintero, su cabello normalmente rubio ahora era negro

-¡sal de tu escondite Remus!- exclamó Susan al ver a su agresor se había ocultado- ¡ya te vi!- y fue hacia él con un tintero pero pisó un jabón, salió patinado dando a dar contra Remus que no pudo hacer nada para evitar el choque, e inevitablemente los dos se cayeron, uno encima del otro. Ambos se sonrojaron hasta más no poder, sus amigos estallaron en carcajadas, y como venganza Sirius tomó la cubeta con agua de Peter que había permanecido intacta y se las aventó, pero no fue exactamente a ellos a quien se les cayó, sino a la profesora McGonagall que iba entrando.

-¿QUIEN FUE!- preguntó la profesora, nadie respondió- no me digan que fue una casualidad

-fue una casualidad- respondió el joven Black- era para...

-tenía que ser, encubriéndose unos a otros, estarán castigados todo el MES y no me importa si aparecen la señorita Evans y el joven Potter, y olvídense de ir a Hogsmeade este año- dijo la profesora echando humo por la orejas- ya se pueden ir los elfos terminaran de limpiar – se dio media vuelta pero antes de salir volteó a verlos- aquí les delo su varita, no se olviden de su castigo de mañana, la señora Pomprey los espera a las siete y por favor señor Lupin suelte a su amiga- y salió de la torre dejando a Remus y a Susan con cara un color rojo en sus caras

-¡ay Remus! No te conocía esas mañas- dijo Sirius

-mejor nos vamos yendo a la sala común- les dijo el licántropo todavía un poco sonrojado haciendo caso omiso del comentario de su amigo, y todos salieron mojados, de color negro e ilusionados por el castigo del día siguiente.

-¿Qué me quieren preguntar?- les dijo Lupin a sus amigos venidos del pasado

-Remus una pregunta ¿por qué nos mataron?- dijo James, al licántropo no le sorprendió la pregunta

-Porque eran un peligro para Voldemort- respondió

-Pero ¿por qué¿Por qué quiso matar a Harry¿Por qué sobrevivió?- esta vez fue Lily la que preguntó

-Los mató por que defendieron a Harry, el porque los quería matar...una profecía

-¿profecía¡Ay, Remus! No me digas que crees en esas tonterías- exclamó Lily

-no en todas, pero esa es cierta, no les puedo decir de que habla, pero sí, que es muy importante que se lleva a cabo

-pero no has respondido ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry siendo un bebé?- volvió a insistir James

-no sé muy bien, pero un hecho muy importante, que no sólo le salvó la vida cuando era bebé sino en otros enfrentamientos que tuvo con Voldemort, fue...fue...el sacrificio que hiciste Lily- los dos se quedaron muy sorprendidos

-no entiendo- dijo James

-mejor pregunten de otra cosa, su muerte no es un tema muy agradable- les confesó Remus muy sinceramente- mejor pregúntenme de Harry, de Hermione, de sus nietos

-pero si ya sabemos todo- dijo James- incluso que el pelo grasiento da clases

-no todo, no sabes cómo fueron los años que estuvo con sus tíos, ni cómo conoció a sus amigos, todas sus aventuras, no saben cómo él y su esposa salvaron a Sirius, tampoco de cómo le fue en las pruebas del torneo de los tres magos, tampoco saben cómo sufrió con la muerte de Sirius, ni cómo derrotó a Voldemort, cuando se casó, cuando nacieron sus hijos, cuando entraron a la escuela, espera dijiste el pelo grasiento ¿se encontraron con Snape?

-Si y fue muy divertido, le di una paliza- dijo entre carcajadas James pero Lily puso una cara de desaprobación- creo que pensó que estaba viendo a un muerto o algo por el estilo

-¡te vio!- exclamó Remus muy preocupado- ¡Snappy te vio!

-Nos- lo corrigió James- pero de seguro piensa que se esta volviendo loco, porque cuando nos vio se desmayó, después lo golpeamos entre Elijah y yo

-¡ay, James! No tienes remedio- dijo Remus- aunque sería muy bueno que se los llevaran a San Mungo- y Cornamenta y Lunático empezaron a reírse como en los viejos tiempos, en ese momento entró Kate muy emocionada

-¡mi mamá me mandó esta nota!- y se las dio a los tres

_Kate y Elijah:_

_Nos vemos mañana, no lleguen tarde y cual es esa sorpresa, estamos impacientes, espero que no sea otra queja de Remus, bueno no importa._

_Los quiero mucho, y por favor pórtense bien._

_Con mucho cariñó_

_Su mamá y su papá_

**_Hasta el próximo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Les puedo adelantar que en el próximo capítulo (como ustedes ya se dieron cuenta) Harry verá a sus papás, Hermione intentará ayudar a sus suegros, y lo que se le ocurra a mi loca cabecita. _**

_**Un adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

_-__-"parece que no han cambiado los pasadizos"- pensó James cuando oyó unos pasos provenientes del otro lado del pasadizo, fue a investigar_

_-"Arabella no te sobresaltes, de seguro es tu imaginación"-pensó la mujer, entonces vio como se acercaba un ciervo "se parece a James" pensó Arabella, entonces el ciervo se acercó más, ella sacó su varita, entonces lo reconoció "es imposible" se dijo_

_**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo y por favor dejen reviews.**_

_**CIAO BSS**_


	6. Sorpresas

**¡Por Fin! Aquí esta el capítulo seis de esta historia que espero les guste, perdón por la tardanza (échenle la culpa a mis maestros, que de tanta tarea no he tenido tiempo de escribir, bueno y también al sueño).**

**Muchísimas gracias por su reviews, gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejar su comentario, gracias a: **

**Arabella-G-Potter-Black: **Que maten asesinen, aniquilen, borren del mapa a la asquerosa rata traidora. Muchas gracias x tu review y aquí esta otro capítulo espero q t diviertas tanto como en el otro.

**Jose:** perdón x la tardanza uu, pero est capítulo es mucho más largo q los demás y x una part la tarea, luego que la inspiración se tomo unas vacaciones, pero aquí esta ¡POR FIN!

**Lucía:**q bueno q t gusto, y creo q me he tardado un poquito más pero espero q su espera haya valido la pena

**Ilene:** Espero q también est t gust

**Leilawood:** Gracias x tu apoyo, y si es un poco inusual, pero desde q se m ocurrió m encanto la idea, y espero q a todos los q lo estén leyendo también

**Jessy: **Gracias y q t encanto, gracias x seguir la historia

**PrincesaPotter: **Perdón x la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada, pero aquí está, muchas gracias x dejarme el review

**Sarah Evans: **Q querías q le dijera si es la verdad (aunq creo q tienes razón se paso) y (como creo q ya se dieron cuenta) mi pareja favorita es Harry/Hermione como q Ron/Hermione no es muy de mi agrado (como lo pueden ver los demás fan fics q he escrito)

**Y como ya saben (sólo se los recuerdo) todos los personajes (a excepción de los inventados) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Warner, que quede claro q yo no hago esta historia con fin d lucro, sólo diversión.**

**Adelantos: en este capítulo va a ser su aparición Arabella Figg (futuro), Harry, Hermione y otros personajes. **

**Ya los dejó, mucho rollo, mejor dejo que empiecen a leer ¡disfrútenlo! **

"**VIAJE AL FUTURO"**

**  
Capítulo Seis  
****Sorpresas**

**_Por Gala Potter_**

-Mañana –empezó a decir Lily pero un portazo y después una sonora carcajada no la dejaron terminar, la carcajada era de Elijah que estaba retorciéndose en el suelo de la risa, todos se quedaron con cara de "a este loco que le pasa", pero nadie dijo nada, sólo lo estaban viendo

-¿qué rayos te pasa?-le preguntó su hermana cuando se dio cuenta que iba para largo que se le pasará su ataque de risa

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Snape JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA loco-fue lo único que articulo que fue lo suficientemente claro para que todos lo entendieran y también se echara a reír

-Snivellus ¡loco! jajajajajaja-dijo James

-loco porque vio a JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-también Kate se echó a reír mientras que Lily estaba tratando de contener la risa

-pero cuéntanos-dijo Lupin intentando contener la risa- ¿qué paso?-al instante Elijah se "medio" calmo, y comenzó a relatar la historia

-iba yo de regreso de la lechuzería cuando me encontré con unas de mis fans

+FLASHBACK+

-¡Elijah!- gritaron en coro varias jóvenes de quinto curso de Ravenclaw que en cuanto lo vieron se abalanzaron contra él- ¡Capi!

-cuéntanos, tu jugada en la final de quidittch- le pidió una de las jóvenes Ravenclaw, subiendo a sus máximos niveles el ego de Elijah

-por supuesto como me iba a negar tratándose de chicas tan guapas-contestó el joven Gryffindor mientras las chicas se ponían a gritar como locas- estaba yo rodeando el campo, cuando vi alrededor de los aros de Slytherin un reflejo dorado, me lancé contra ella, y como ustedes saben ese tonto y estúpido de Malfoy me siguió, pero el pobre no contaba que yo...

-¡Elijah!-gritó una voz que estaba a tres metros de distancia, perteneciente a uno amigo del joven Potter haciendo que este interrumpiera su relato-¡Elijah!

-¡ay! Brian tienes que llegar cuando estoy ocupado con mis fans- respondió el capitán del equipo quidditch

-vamos a la enfermería ¡AHORA!- le ordenó su amigo

-¡a mi nadie me da órdenes!- reclamó Elijah- y menos cuando estoy ocupado con estas preciosuras

-vamos estoy seguro que querrás ver lo que sucedió en uno de los pasillos

-no molestes- dijo Potter- no me digas nada...a menos que sea una venganza contra un Slytherin

-mejor que eso-respondió su amigo Brian- encontraron a el pelo grasiento inconsciente en un pasillo, ahorita esta en la enfermería lo está...

-¿y me puedes decir que hacemos AQUÍ tan tranquilos?- y se echó a correr seguido de su amigo, dejando a las admiradoras del joven Potter sin tiempo para seguirlos. Fueron a la enfermería lo más rápido que pudieron; en cuanto llegaron vieron a varios de la casa de las serpientes con cara de entre preocupados y enojados, mientras que los de las demás casas en su mayoría Gryffindor's estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no estallar en un ataque de risas, varios tenían orejas extensibles "Weasley" en la puerta, intentando escuchar, de inmediato se acercaron a uno de los que estaban escuchando

-Alfred ¿qué ha pasado?- lo interrogó Elijah

-nada, sólo dicen que Snape no responde a ninguna pregunta de la profesora, están alegando si le dan veritaserum, pero la señorita Haughton dice que no es recomendable, además de que no saben lo que provocó esa reacción es Snape

-¿cómo lo encontraron?-preguntó Elijah tratando de disimular que no sabía lo que había ocurrido y intentando inútilmente no estallar en un ataque de risa

-pues según nos enteramos-empezó a contar Alfred- lo encontraron en un pasillo cercano al despacho del Profesor Lupin, estaba inconsciente, con varios golpes y con la cara como si hubiera visto a un muerto, al parecer no utilizaron ningún hechizo, nadie sabe quien fue pero se dice que el culpable puede ser de Gryffindor y hay quien cree que fuiste tú

-¡Yo!- exclamó Elijah aunque por sus adentros intentaba contener la risa, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que él y su abuelo habían sido los responsables de la agresión contra el profesor de pociones– como crees, si salí de la sala común con mi hermanita, dime ¿crees que ella me dejaría atacar a un profesor?

-y quien quita que sí-respondió Brian- todo el colegio sabe que Snape odia a todos los Potter habidos o por haber, incluidos tú y Kate, además sabemos de sobra de ustedes dos odian a Snape

-tal vez- respondió pero luego Alfred hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara al parecer Snape había dicho algo

Dentro de la enfermería, Snape estaba recostado en una de las camas con la vista pérdida, pálido, con una expresión de miedo. A la profesora McGonagall le preocupaba más la salud mental del profesor, que la física, pues la mayoría de los golpes ya habían sido curados, aunque una duda corría por su pensamiento ¿quién había sido el culpable del ataque?

-Profesor me puede decir quien lo atacó- le preguntó por enésima vez McGonagall, pero el profesor no digo nada y siguió con la vista pérdida

-profesora, llamó al profesor Lupin-preguntó la enfermera escolar, Snape al oír aquel apellido miró por primera vez desde su llegada a la enfermería a la actual Directora de Hogwarts, tres apellidos se le cruzaron por la mente, Black, Lupin y Potter

-de poco va a servir su presencia- respondió la profesora pero las palabras de Severus la hicieron pausar

-Potter-dijo Severus Snape- Potter, Potter, Potter

-¿Potter lo atacó?- preguntó la profesora y todos los que estaban escuchando con las orejas extensibles voltearon a ver a Elijah, quien se mantuvo callado, no sabía que decir

-cuatro Potter's -susurró Snape dejando atónitos tanto a los que estaban dentro y fuera de la enfermería

-se refiere a Elijah y Kate Potter- preguntó la profesora

-James,..Lily... James... Lily... James...Lily- dijo con voz temerosa todos dudaron de lo que estaban oyendo, menos uno: Elijah Potter que esbozó una gran sonrisa

-Severus eso es imposible, ellos murieron hace cuarenta años

-yo los vi...los vi...los vi..., si Lily y James, James Potter- siguió diciendo el profesor de forma repetitiva

-July, creo que deberías mandar una lechuza a San Mungo- todos los Gryffindor's que estaban afuera estallaron de alegría, mientras que a los Slytherin's no les agradó nada la idea que el jefe de su casa fuera trasladado a San Mungo por loco

-profesora, debería de interrogar a los Potter-sugirió la enfermera-antes de llamar a los de San Mungo

-por supuesto que los voy a interrogar- dijo y salió de la enfermería dejando al descubierto todas las orejas extensibles pegadas a la puerta, nadie se atrevió a decir nada hasta que el silencio quedó interrumpido con la voz de la profesora McGonagall

-Elijah Potter vamos a mi oficina- y enseguida el joven fue tras de la profesora.

-Siéntate Potter- le dijo la profesora en cuanto llegaron a la oficina de la directora, al que el obedeció al instante, la profesora estaba enojada (más que otras veces)

-¡nadie señor Potter! en toda la historia de Hogwarts había atacado a un profesor-empezó a decir la profesora McGonagall- y no sólo fue un ataque leve, sino que hizo creer al profesor Snape que James y Lily Potter estaban aquí¡lo engaño! hasta el punto que quedó afectado de sus facultades mentales, si usted se declara culpable el castigo será menor, pero en el caso contrario lo dejaremos ir, lo que nos obligará a investigar, y si el culpable llegase a ser usted...sería expulsado

-profesora yo no fui- mintió el joven Potter

-¡no¡Entonces cómo explica que el profesor Severus sólo diga Potter!

-yo no fui- volvió a mentir Elijah- yo salí de la sala común junto con mi hermana hacia el despacho del profesor Lupin...

-entonces la señorita Kate también está involucrada en este asunto

-profesora ninguno de los dos tuvo que ver algo en el ataque contra el profesor, nosotros no nos encontramos con nadie en el camino hacia el despacho del profesor Lupin, estuvimos con él hasta que fui a la lechuzería y en el camino me detuve a platicar con unas alumnas de Ravenclaw cuando llegó Brian y me dijo lo que había sucedido

-entonces usted se declara inocente respecto a este asunto

-por supuesto profesora, yo no atentaría contra un profesor

-si no más recuerdo, usted y sus amigos utilizaron un hechizo para volver verde la cara de los alumnos de Slytherin incluyendo al profesor Snape ¿no es así?- Elijah asintió- entonces se me hace fácil pensar que su hermana utilizará algún hechizo para que el profesor creyera que eran James y Lily sus atacantes, y cuando Severus hubo perdido el conocimiento ustedes aprovecharon la oportunidad para atacarlo de forma muggle

-ya le dije que nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver, en sí sólo vi al profesor en clases después ya no lo he visto

-señor Potter, se libró esta vez porque no hay pruebas contundentes que ustedes sean los culpables (la declaración de un loco no vale), se investigará este lamentable hecho, y como ya le dije, en caso de que los culpables resultaran ser ustedes serán expulsados. Nunca Elijah, nunca creí que un alumno fuera capaz de tal barbaridad, bueno, tal vez, exceptuando a Black y a su abuelo James Potter, pero usted nunca había llegado a tanto, y su hermana¡es prefecta! pero con ella hablaré mañana, en sí dudo de su participación; no quiero ni imaginar que dirán sus padres si son expulsados

-no dirán nada, porque no somos culpables- mintió Elijah, él sabía que era culpable de los golpes del profesor pero no de su locura, bueno tal vez un poquito

-ya se puede retirar, mañana hablaré con usted y su hermana- y Elijah salió disparado de la oficina de la directora

+FIN DEL FLASHBACK +

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-¡yo estoy metida en todo este embrollo!-protestó Kate-eso es injusto yo no le hice nada al pelo grasiento

-no, pero no hiciste nada para detenerlos- le dijo Lupin

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-James te puedes callar

-¿por qué? Estoy en mi derecho de reírme del pelo grasiento jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- y todos se echaron a reír menos Lily

-ya, ya mejor sigamos viendo las fotos-propuso Remus

-buena idea- dijo Lily y tomo el álbum que había llevado Kate (a eso fue a la torre de Gryffindor y fue cuando le llegó la carta de sus padres)

Entonces empezaron a ver el álbum, pasaron de las fotos del primer cumpleaños de Harry a su primer año en Hogwarts, donde la primera foto era de Ron, Hermione y Harry

-¿quién es esa de pelo enmarañado?-preguntó James- se ve que es una sabelotodo, matada, ñoña, y...

-...es mi mamá- lo interrumpió Kate

-eh...este...este...que bonita nuera

-¿y éste pelirrojo? Se ve tan gracioso, me recuerda a Arthur Weasley- dijo Lily

-es Ron el mejor amigo de mi papá, mi padrino e hijo de Arthur y Molly Weasley-contestó Elijah pasando a la siguiente fotografía donde estaban todos los Weasley sin excepción

-¿y todos estos pelirrojos? No me digas que son hijos de Arthur y Molly- Elijah asintió dejando atónitos a Lily y James

-se ve que no tenían televisión ¡siete hijos!-exclamó Lily- nunca me imagine que fueran a tener tantos hijos

-¿tevevitión?- pregunto James-¿qué es eso?

-debiste tomar estudios muggles, no sabes nada de muggles, estoy segura que nunca has pasado un día entero en el mundo muggle ¿o si?

-bueno, la verdad es que no, los muggles son un poquito mensos, se complican la vida y además hay algunos muy odiosos como...tu hermana

-no te voy a negar que es odiosa pero no es para que generalices

-miren aquí están las de la boda-los interrumpió Lupin ante la casi inminente discusión entre los futuros esposos

-¿por qué hay muggles?-pregunto James al ver a varias personas vestidas de muggles abrazando a su hijo y nuera, la táctica de Remus había funcionado dejaron de pelear al instante

-son parientes de mamá-respondió Kate- no los conozco creo que son sus primos o algo por el estilo

-¡tu madre es hija de muggles!-exclamó James

-¿algún problema con ello?-gruñó Lily

-no, para nada, todo lo contrario, me parece fantástico, que mi hijo no crea en esos estúpidos prejuicios, dime ¿a quien le importa la pureza de la sangre? Por lo menos a mí eso me tiene sin cuidado, siempre he dicho y diré que son tontos y estúpidos los que creen eso, yo he conocido a personas que superan por mucho a los idiotas que se creen la octava maravilla del mundo sólo por ser de "sangre limpia", un ejemplo Lily, me sorprende la habilidad que tiene para encantamientos, y por ejemplo el creído de Malfoy que no te llega ni a los talones- este último comentario hizo que las mejillas de Lily adquirieran un color que no tenía nada que envidiar con el color de su cabello

-Malfoy-susurró Kate, indudablemente recordar ese nombre le provocaba furia- es un...dios ya se me acabaron todos mis insultos contra ese

-¿conoces a algún Malfoy?-preguntó Lily

-¡como no los voy a conocer!-exclamó -el nieto de Lucius se la pasa haciéndome la vida imposible, y a cada rato insultando a mi mamá, pero ya recibirá su castigo, nadie insulta a Kate Potter y sale ileso-declaró la joven con decisión

-¡ese es el espíritu Potter!-exclamó James con orgullo

-¡bien, esa es mi hermanita!-añadió Elijah- ¿cuándo es la venganza?

-más les vale tener cuidado, que ya están en la mira de la directora-los interrumpió Lupin

-¡ay, Lunático¡No seas aguafiestas!-le reclamó su amigo

-mejor sigamos viendo las fotos-sugirió Lupin y todos olvidaron momentáneamente los planes de venganza contra Malfoy

y así se pasaron horas, muchas horas, hasta que el reloj marcó las once y media de la noche, el tiempo voló, entre fotos, anécdotas

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Elijah llevas sangre de merodeador JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-exclamó James orgulloso, cuando Elijah les contó su última broma a los Slytherin- ¡Snape con la cara verde! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA aunque no es la primera vez JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-bueno chicos creo que ya se van yendo a la sala común- dijo Lupin

-entonces nosotros nos vamos yendo a la casa de los gritos-dijo James

-de ninguna manera, ustedes se quedan aquí, y ustedes dos se van a la torre de Gryffindor- todos pusieron cara de reproche

-pero nosotros no podemos andar a estas horas por los pasillos como si nada- dijo Kate

-y la capa invisible-le recordó su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras

-yo tengo una plática pendiente con Lily-dijo James

-esta bien, a ustedes los acompaño a la torre de Gryffindor y ustedes dos se quedan encerrados, así que denme sus varitas- y así lo hicieron sin poner pero, y así salieron Elijah, Kate y Remus rumbó a la torre de Gryffindor, los dos primeros cubiertos con la capa invisible, dejando a la futura pareja sola

-ahora James, me puedes decir porque no te molesta que nos casemos en el futuro, digo tu me odias y yo...

-¿quién dijo que te odiaba!

-pues te la pasas molestándome y sacándome de mis casillas, sólo túy Petunia me hacen enojar de esa manera, bueno y Malfoy, pero tú lo haces sin razón, bueno no digo que Lucius tenga razón pero...

-Lilymegustas-la interrumpió James y su declaración la hizo tan rápida que Lily no entendió nada

-¿qué dijiste?

-que me gustas- dijo James poniéndose de un color que bien podía igualar el color del cabello de Lily, aunque la joven no se quedaba atrás

-¿yo? No, no, definitivamente no, yo...tú no

-Lily, porque crees que te he invitado a salir tantas veces que ya ni me acuerdo cuantas veces te lo he pedido

-me invitas para molestar, es una de tus bromas ¿verdad? Dime que es una broma

-no es una broma, es la verdad, como todas las veces que te he invitado a salir, todas han sido en serio

-Lily respira- se decía a sí misma- esto no puede estar pasando, estas soñando, James Potter no te está invitando a salir en serio, no puede es un sueño

-no es un sueño- le dijo James sacándola de sus pensamientos-Lily ¿quieres salir conmigo?...bueno si regresamos a nuestro tiempo

-pues, pues...esta bien-contestóla pelirroja poniéndose roja como un camarón

Mientras tanto, afuera de la sala común de Gryffindor...

-chicos, los dejo aquí-les dijo cuando estos se quitaron la capa- mañana los veo en mi despacho a las dos, no lleguen tarde, y recuerden que las paredes oyen así que no anden hablando por ahí de nuestros visitantes

-nos vemos a las dos, pero ¿quién se va encargar de que "ellos" no se escapen?-preguntó Kate

-mañana veremos, que duerman bien, hasta mañana-les dijo a los mellizos y se fue hacia su despacho pensando en como le diría que sus padres habían viajado al futuro y que estaban en Hogwarts

-locatis-le dijo Elijah a la señora gorda para que los dejaran pasar a la sala común, medio dormida la señora gorda los dejó pasar

-hasta mañana Elijah mañana será un largo día- le dijo a su hermano y subió a su dormitorio y cual fue su sorpresa a ver a sus dos amigas sentadas en su cama

-Kate ¿dónde andabas? Todo el mundo ha estado buscándote- le preguntó Alyssa

-estaba con el profesor Lupin-respondió la ojiverde

-no te vimos desde que saliste tras "ese"- dijo su amiga Jane, entonces Kate recordó que Elijah había engañado a su amiga con una pelirroja¿pelirroja? pensó

-Lily-dijo en un susurro

-¿Lily? es el nombre de la nueva conquista de tu hermanito- preguntó Jane poniéndose de pie y viendo a Kate con una mirada amenazante

-no, ella y...ahora entiendo, por eso...ahora todo es más claro-dejando atónitas a sus amigas que no sabían de lo que hablaba

-Kate se puede saber ¿de qué rayos hablas?-le gritó Alyssa

-Jane escúchame, Elijah no te engañó, lo confundiste

-¡estás loca! Yo lo vi, estaba con una pelirroja, a la tipa nunca la había visto, y "ese" llevaba...¿lentes, espera Elijah no usa lentes ¿entonces quien era!-Kate se quedó callada no sabía que responder

-él mismo que atacó a Snape- reflexionó Alyssa poniéndose de pie y viendo hacia la ventana- entonces Elijah no lo atacó, pero ¿quién es¿El clon de Elijah? Lo dudó¡TU LO SABES!-le gritó a Kate volviéndose hacia ella- si lo debes de saber, dinos quien es, dinos si somos tus amigas confiesa ¿quién es el¿Un pariente? Lo dudo, además que yo no me tragó eso que estuviste con el Profesor Lupin, estuviste con el desconocido que nos hizo el favor de deshacernos de Snape¿quién es¿Tu novio, si definitivamente es tu novio por eso has estado tan contenta estos últimos días ¿verdad?

-ya están alucinando, por favor ya duérmanse ya están empezando a alucinar-contestó la joven Potter, mientras se ponía su pijama

-esta bien no nos digas, se ve que ya no nos tienes confianza, más bien que ya nos consideras tus amigas- protestó Jane

-no se los puedo decir, es muy complicado y no lo entenderían

-pero si se lo cuentas al estúpido de tu hermano-contestó Jane

-él se enteró de casualidad, pero en este asunto esta involucrada toda mi familia, incluso mis papás van a venir mañana para tratar ese asunto con Remus, así que les pido no inmiscuirse en cuestiones familiares

-pero el profesor Lupin no es de tú familia

-como si lo fuera y el es uno de los principales involucrados, y si quieren saber es un asunto relacionado con mis abuelos Lily y James, así que ¿me pueden dejar dormir?- ninguna de sus amigas dijo algo, pues si era un asunto familiar no le podían exigir respuestas, entonces las dos optaron por dormirse dejando a Kate con sus "problemas".

-Me voy a dar un baño- anunció un joven de ojos azules con el cabello negro, su nombre, conocido por todos, Sirius Black

-de ninguna manera, yo seré el primero- dijo Remus Lupin, que en esos momentos su cabello casi rubio era más bien negro, gracias a un tintero que le había lanzado Susan Henderson

-yo voy a dormir- dijo el más chaparro de los tres, que había salido ileso en su pelea con las chicas

-suertudo- dijo en un murmullo el licántropo-no le tocó ni una gota de agua

-todo esto no hubiera pasado si TÚ no hubieras agredido a Susan

-ella empezó- se defendió Remus

-como sea, me voy a ahhhhhhh dar un baño y luego a dormir- dijo en un bostezo Sirius y se metió al cuarto de baño, Remus se acomodó en su cama dispuesto a dormir...pero sólo unos segundos después de hombres, sobresaltando al único que no estaba dormido, más bien que tenía la mitad de sus sentidos alerta

-chicas ahhhhh, que hacen aquí a estas horas-dijo Lupin más dormido que despierto

-tenemos un plan-anunció Arabella

-¿plan¿para qué¿puede esperar para mañana? Quiero ahhhhhh dormir- contestó el licántropo volviéndose a acomodar en su almohada

-te aseguró que no eres el único que quieres dormir- añadió Susan uniéndose al bostezo de Remus y yéndose a acostar a la cama vacía de James

-no es hora de dormirse, nuestro plan es para que el pelo grasiento pague por lo que le hizo a Lily y James-dijo Arabella muy emocionada

-Snivellus, ese, puede esperar para mañana-contestó Lupin entre bostezos

-Remus John Lupin ¡DESPIERTA!-gritó Arabella haciendo estremecer al licántropo

-¡NO ME GRITES ARABELLA FIGG! –protestó Remus que de inmediato se levantó ante semejante grito de Belle, que de seguro despertó a más de uno en Hogwarts

-Belle mi amor, puedes dejar de gritar, con esos grititos vas a despertar a todo el colegio- dijo la Sirius que ya había salido del baño, ya tenía la pijama puesta

-¡yo no soy tu amor!-protestó Arabella

-como tu digas mi cielo, me pueden decir a que debemos el gusto de oír los gritos de mi querida Belle

-...

-una trampa contra Snivellus- contestó Lupin recargándose en la pared y haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no dormirse, pero a Sirius le brillaron los ojos

-bien ¿cómo¿Cuándo¿Dónde?

-Pues...

Diez minutos después

-no ni pienses que voy a hacer eso, no, no y no -declaró Sirius

-Black es la mejor idea para distraer a TODO el alumnado (y más el femenino)

-es una ahhhhh buena idea -dijo Remus entre bostezos

-...y te dices mi amigo-le reclamó Canuto- me deberías ayudar, defender, librar, proteger de estas locas maniáticas

- ¡no me llames maniática! Y a mi me parece una idea fantástica, te apoyo Belle- declaró Susan levantándose de la cama y uniéndose a la discusión

-Black no te queda opción, acepta, qué te cuesta-siguió insistiendo Arabella

-tengo que contestar eso-dijo Sirius

-anda y acéptalo Sirius te gusta exhibirte, que mejor oportunidad que esta- añadió Susan medio adormilada

-...yo no soy un exhibicionista

-a ver recordemos..mmm... en las tres escobas, en cabeza de puerco, en la sala común has intentando desnudarte

-pero nunca lo he hecho

-vamos canuto no te hagas del rogar, y recuerda es una buena causa-dijo Lupin

-anda di que sí-dijo Arabella

-no

-si

-no

-si

-no

-si

-no

-si

-no

Quince minutos después seguían discutiendo, eran los únicos despiertos pues después de tres minutos de escuchar la discusión Remus y Susan habían tomado asiento en la cama de James pero pocos minutos después los dos estaban en brazos de Morfeo, uno apoyado sobre el hombro del otro, y Peter estaba su décimo noveno sueño; pero sus amigos estaban tan absortos en su discusión que no se dieron cuenta que eran los únicos totalmente conscientes, y eso está en duda

-no, no y no-insistió Black

-por favor

-no

-si

-no

-te pago diez galeones

-mmm...quince- contestó refunfuñando

-perfecto-exclamó Belle- vamos Susan-le dijo a su amiga, pero fue cuando entonces la pareja cayó en la cuenta que todos sus amigos estaban dormidos -Susan, Susan, Susan ¡Susan!-gritó Belle intentando de despertar a su amiga

-vamos ya déjala dormir, está tan bien en los brazos de Remus-sugirió Sirius

-¡crees que la voy a dejar con unos pervertidos!-protestó Arabella

-¡me estas llamando pervertido!-reclamó indignado el único animago despierto

-sí y también a toda las bola de tus amigos, dime James se rapta a Lily y Remus se aprovecha que Susan duerme...

-¡cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que James no rapto a Lily y si no te has dado cuenta Remus también está dormido, así que yo más bien diría que tu amiguita quiere aprovecharse...

¡PLAFF!

-Susan no es ninguna pervertida- exclamó Arabella bastante enojada y con la mano todavía en alto dispuesta a plantarle otra cachetada a Black

-contrólate amorcito- dijo Sirius

¡PLAFF!

-¡NO SOY TU AMOR!-reclamó Belle sacando su varita

-claro que lo eres- respondió Sirius muy tranquilo a pesar de haber recibido ya dos cachetadas (las cuales ya tenía marcadas) y estar a punto de recibir alguna maldición- no te has dado cuenta que yo sólo tengo ojos para ti- le dijo acercándose a ella- dime cuando Arabella Figg se va a dignar a concederle una cita al gran Sirius Black- la tomó por la cintura- me gustas- le dijo al oído, después la beso y ella lo trató de empujar pero al hacerlo cayeron sin querer en la cama de este, que por el impacto y el peso de ambos se vino abajo, haciendo que todos los que estaban durmiendo se despertaran de repente y los encontraran en una posición un tanto comprometedora

-¿quién hace tanto ruido?-preguntó Remus medio adormilado, luego visualizó la cama destruida de su amigo y las dos personas que estaban ahí- ¡por las barbas de Merlín que no se pueden aguantar las ganas!

-Belle te dejó unos minutos sola con Black y mira lo que andan haciendo..mmm...creo que mejor los dejamos solos para que hagan lo que se les plazca

-pero no hagan tanto ruido, pueden despertar a Peter y dejarlo con un trauma de por vida y ya tenemos suficiente contigo Canuto¿Susan tienes hambre?

-si un poco-contestó la joven y dicho esto Remus la tomó de la mano y los dos salieron de la habitación, dejando atónitos a sus amigos

-¿qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Arabella Figg que aun seguía encima de Sirius

-no sé amorcito, pero te puedes quitar de encima se me están clavando tus huesos, a menos que quieras seguir el consejo de Remus y Susan, mira que por mi no hay problema- entonces fue cuando Belle reaccionó y se levantó de golpe

-eres un pervertido

-ya me lo habías dicho querida, y ¿cuándo vas a salir conmigo?

-nunca en mi vida saldría contigo, ni aunque fueras el único hombre sobre la tierra- contestó Belle que para este punto ya estaba echando fuego por los oídos, estaba furiosa, más bien la sola presencia de Black la molestaba y los comentarios de este lo único que hacían era empeorar el humor de la joven

-entonces el precio por lo de mañana aumenta, si quieres que haga eso...pues sal conmigo-respondió con una gran sonrisa Canuto

-no, no y ¿por qué? El trato es de quince galeones

-más una cita, y si no pues olvídate de tu venganza contra Snivellus

-eso es una injusticia, me estas sobornando-le reclamó Belle

-entonces olvídate de la broma, porque sin mi no la puedes hacer, soy parte esencial del plan-dijo Sirius

-...pero sólo una cita y no pidas más ¡eh!

-lo que tu digas, y ahora madame se puede ir de nuestra habitación, como verá ya pasa de la medianoche y quiero dormir

-yo también que duermas bien-dijo Belle y salió del dormitorio de los chicos, se asomó a la sala común y vio a Remus y a Susan muy animados platicando y comiendo chocolate, no los molestó, se fue a su dormitorio y trato de dormir, aunque en su mente sólo pasaban dos cosas la venganza contra Snappy y ¿dónde diablos estaban Lily y James?.

-Bien ya es hora de dormir- les anunció Remus a James y Lily

-entonces nos vemos, Lily vámonos a la casa de los gritos

-les dije que se iban a quedar aquí

-Lunático déjanos ir, que te cuesta- le rogó James a su amigo

-me cuesta que Harry y Hermione los vean antes de tiempo, así que sin excusa o pretexto ustedes se quedan aquí, Lily tu te quedas en mi cama y nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, y como no pienso correr riesgos para que ustedes de nueva cuenta se escapen, voy a sellar la puerta y más les vale que no intenten dar otro paseo por Hogwarts, no voy a permitir que lleven a otro a San Mungo

-esta bien, aunque yo no me pienso mover tengo mucho sueño como para querer ir a dar una vuelta por ahí- contestó Lily

-ya que, a falta de opciones no me queda de otra- contestó James de muy mala gana, no le agradaba la idea de estar encerrado otra vez

-así me gusta, Lily por allá esta mi dormitorio- le dijo señalándole una puerta- que pases buena noche- y Lily fue hacia la puerta quedando los dos merodeadores solos- bueno James a dormir y nada de escapes-dijo Lupin, luego hizo un movimiento con la varita y unas cobijas aparecieron se acostó en un sillón, después James se acostó en el otro sofá, al poco rato los dos se quedaron dormidos.

Unos minutos antes del amanecer

-nadie deja a James Potter encerrado, nadie- y dicho esto se levantó y con sumo cuidado le quitó la varita a su amigo, quitó el hechizo de la puerta y se dispuso a salir, pensó en salir en su forma humana pero la desecho, obedecería en parte la ordenes de su amigo licántropo, iba a salir en su forma de animago, así nadie lo reconocería y nadie iría a San Mungo a hacerle compañía a Severus Snappy Snivellus Snape.

-creo que llegué muy temprano-dijo la voz de una mujer madura que acababa de entrar al castillo, tenía una cita con la directora de la escuela, pero había llagado antes para hacerle una visita a su amigo Remus Lupin, se dirigió al despacho de su amigo acortando el camino por algunos pasadizos secretos, cuando los estaba recorriendo tantos recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente, pero recordó uno en especial, cuando sus mejores amigos James y Lily habían desaparecido y después habían aparecido como si nada, como los extrañaba a ellos, a Sirius. Entonces el ruido de unos pasos la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"parece que no han cambiado los pasadizos" pensó James cuando oyó unos pasos provenientes del otro lado del pasadizo, fue a investigar

"Arabella no te sobresaltes, de seguro es tu imaginación" pensó la mujer, entonces vio como se acercaba un ciervo "se parece a James" pensó Arabella, entonces el ciervo se acercó más, ella sacó su varita, entonces lo reconoció "es imposible" se dijo

"¡ES BELLE!" pensó James muy emocionado al ver a la mujer, entonces tomó su forma humana- ¡Belle!- le gritó James

-es...es...im..po..sible- dijo Arabella tartamudeando, se puso muy pálida, sentía que le daba un infarto y después cayó desmayada

Una hora después...

-Belle, Belle, Belle reacciona- le decía Remus Lupin a su amiga que había perdido el conocimiento de la impresión, poco a poco Arabella recobro el conocimiento

-¿dónde estoy?- preguntó cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba en el pasadizo donde se supone se había desmayado

-en mi despacho¿qué paso Belle? Estas como si hubieras visto a un muerto viviente o algo por el estilo- dijo el licántropo irónicamente

-Remus estoy teniendo alucinaciones- declaró la mujer al recordar que había visto a un ciervo muy parecido a James- vi a James, lo vi, con el uniforme de Hogwarts, lo vi, estaba transformado en ciervo y al verme cobro su forma humana, dijo mi nombre, estoy segura que era James¡no me lleves a San Mungo!-le rogó a su amigo, pero en el rostro de su amigo sólo se formo una sonrisa

-¡no veo la razón para que te lleve a San Mungo-le contestó u amigo con "mucha tranquilidad" según Arabella

-¡ESTOY LOCA¡Vi a James¡Él esta muerto!- exclamó Arabella, al ver que su amigo no la tomaba en serio

-no lo estas-le dijo Lupin- estoy seguro que no estás loca, solamente que te encontraste con una persona que es muy desobediente y que por pura casualidad te lo encontraste

-¡estas loco! James no puede estar aquí, a menos que... ¡era Elijah! Si he de ser tonta, era él, sólo que se parecen mucho y los confundí- Remus negó con la cabeza- pero ¡Elijah no es animago!

-Belle toma aire, siéntate y escúchame, yo no estoy loco ni tu estás loca

-como si fuera un consuelo ¡estoy alucinando! No te das cuenta e-s-t-o-y-l-o-c-a

-yo no provoque tu locura, esa es de nacimiento- dijo una voz detrás de Arabella

-no insultes a mi amiga- dijo otra voz, entonces Belle volteó y vio a James y a Lily, se paró, se les quedó viendo y luego empezó a golpearse ella misma

-Arabella, despierta, estas soñando- decía la mujer mientras se pellizcaba o se daba ella misma cachetadas

-Belle, Belle¡ey, Belle!- le decía el licántropo mientras le agarraba las manos para que dejara de pegarse

-cada día estoy más loca- dijo cuando paró de golpearse de ella misma

-eso ya lo sabíamos- le dijo James-queda de sobra decir que Arabella Figg casi Black es una loca desquiciada, histérica, agresiva, respondona, en general una persona digna para que sea internada en San Mungo, porque si te interesa yo te puedo llevar con mucho gusto y de paso visitamos a Snivellus

-¡cállate James! O no respondo-le gritó la pelirroja

-Dios, calma Arabella, calma, esto no está pasando-se decía a ella misma tratando inútilmente de conservar la calma

-Belle ya te dije no es un sueño, ellos están aquí-declaró Lupin

-¡tu también los ves!-exclamó Belle incrédula

-¡claro que nos ve, mira somos de carne y hueso-dijo James pellizcándose

-si mira- dijo Lily y le dio una patada a James, quien inmediato protesto e hizo una mueca de dolor- ya sabes y si quieres otra prueba con mucho gusto me lo agarró a golpes, o le jalo los cabellos o si prefieres lo puedo hechizar, tu eliges

-insisto este es un sueño, no muy común pero es un sueño, si definitivamente es un sueño

-Belle cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que ¡no es un sueño, es una realidad, un poco raro, pero si me dejas explicarte que paso-le suplicó Remus

-¡y que razón me vas a dar que aparecieron nada más así¡de la nada!-exclamó la todavía más incrédula Arabella Fig.

-pues básicamente sí, aparecieron en el bosque y afortunadamente los encontró Kitty-respondió su amigo del colegio-a ver por donde empiezo... ¡ah! ya sé, Belle siéntate, toma aire y dime si recuerdas cuando James y Lily desaparecieron en nuestro último año en Hogwarts

-¡por supuesto que lo recuerdo, nunca olvidare los castigos que nos puso McGonagall-respondió Belle

-¿y porque los castigaron?-preguntó con mucho interés James

-se enteraran cuando regresen-le contestó Lupin y después se volvió hacia Arabella-bien ya que sabemos que te acuerdas perfectamente bien, pues cuando desaparecieron viajaron en el tiempo y aquí los tienes

-¿estás seguro que son ellos?-preguntó la cada vez más sorprendida Belle

-totalmente-respondió su amigo, Arabella empezó a sollozar, sus amigos estaban ahí, no lo podía creer

-Belle, no llores- le dijo Lily y abrazó a su amiga, quien en vez de calmarse empezó a llorar más fuerte

-Lils¡ay, Lily! Te he extrañado, cuanta falta me has hecho-decía Belle entre sollozos

-Belle, en vez de llorar, dime qué haces aquí-le preguntó Remus

-¡ah! Ayer recibí una lechuza de McGonagall pidiéndome que supliera a Snappy porque no sé que cosa le paso...mmm...buena pregunta ¿qué le pasó a Snivellus? Le exploto un caldero ¿o qué rayos paso?

-¡no sabes!-exclamó sorprendido James-fue fenomenal, al menos la parte en que participe, es taaaaaaaan gracioso

-no fue nada gracioso y ahora por tu culpa Elijah y Kate están metidos en un GRAN problema-dijo Lily reclamándole a James

-no fue sólo mi culpa, dime quien le dijo a Snivellus que se interpusiera en nuestro camino, nosotros íbamos muy tranquilos hasta que ese idiota se interpuso; además Elijah también golpeó a Snape

-¿CÓMO QUE ELIJAH GOLPEO A SNAPE!-exclamó Arabella

-digamos que aprovecho una oportunidad que ningún Potter desprecia si se le presenta-respondió James, entonces Arabella de dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir James, ningún Potter, si decía eso era porque...

-¡SABEN LA HISTORIA¡la saben¡REMUS LUPIN, SABES QUE CONSECUENCIAS PUEDE TRAER ESO¡Saben lo de la rata asquerosa!–de inmediato Lupin le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amiga, dándole a entender que estaba metiendo la pata y que ellos no sabían toda la historia

-¿rata? No se referirán a la rata que YO conozco-preguntó James

-no, no ¿de que rata hablas?-dijo Arabella haciéndose le loca y tratando de remediar lo que había hecho

-buena pregunta¿de que rata hablas James, más bien de qué rata hablan todos?-preguntó Lily

-de ninguna-interrumpió Lupin- y por supuesto no hablamos de la misma rata, la rata que tu conoces no tiene nada que ver en esto, nada-respondió Lupin lacónicamente

-bueno no me han terminado de contar lo que le pasó a nuestro "queridísimo" Snappy-dijo Arabella para que cambiaran el tema y no siguiera metiendo la pata, de inmediato James se puso a contarle toda la historia con lujo de detalle, acompañando todo lo que decía con ademanes y demás gestos

-y McGonagall va a hablar hoy con Elijah y Kate-terminó la historia James

-¡McGonagall¡por las barbas de Merlín! Es tardisimo, se supone que tenía una cita con la profesora hace media hora, mejor me voy

-¡ay, Belle! Siempre llegando tarde¿cuándo aprenderás?-dijo Remus en tono de burla

-cuando TÚ dejes la adicción por los chocolates-respondió Belle y salió del despacho de su amigo

-¿todavía eres adicto al chocolate?-le pregunto muy sorprendido James

-bueno ¿alguien quiere desayunar?-dijo Lupin evadiendo el tema de su adicción a los chocolates.

-Su atención por favor-dijo la profesora McGonagall cuando la mayor parte de los alumnos estaba desayunando-muy bien, gracias. Les tengo una buena noticia, debido al incidente de ayer por el cual el profesor Snape quedó imposibilitado para dar clases- le lanzó una mirada furtiva a la mesa de Gryffindor- me he visto en la necesidad de buscar un profesor sustituto

-¡ay, no!- exclamaron algunos alumnos

-como les decía, la profesora sustituta será Arabella Figg, quien muy amablemente acepto sustituir al profesor Snape

-¡que bien!-exclamó Elijah

-¡vamos a tener a Belle de profesora!-dijo Kate muy emocionada-sabes que hermanito, gracias por deshacerte de Snape- le dijo a su hermano al oído y dándole un abrazo

-que mejor sustituto Arabella-dijo Alyssa

-ejem...ejem-carraspeó la profesora para que le hicieran caso de inmediato todo el comedor guardó silencio, menos un grupito de la mesa de Gryffindor que estaban muy ocupado celebrando

-¡nos libramos del pelo grasiento¡nos libramos del pelo grasiento¡nos libramos del pelo grasiento¡nos libramos del pelo grasiento!-canturreaban Elijah, Kate, Alyssa, Brian, Alfred y Jane que hasta se habían parado en sus propios asientos y estaban celebrando muy efusivamente, ajenos totalmente a que todo el comedor los estaba viendo y que todos estaban en silencio

-¿ya terminaron?- les preguntó la directora de Hogwarts, haciendo que los seis se quedaran estáticos y volvieran a sus lugares- como les iba diciendo la profesora ha llegado esta mañana, por favor denle la bienvenida-y las puertas del comedor se abrieron dejando pasar a una mujer ya mayor, pero que esbozaba una gran sonrisa, todos irrumpieron en aplausos, y hasta gritos de bienvenida, especialmente provenientes de la mesa de Gryffindor, donde los mismos seis, se habían parado sobre las mesas y estaban echando algunas bengalas Weasley, proporcionadas por Alyssa, sobrina de los fabricantes

-Bueno, sigamos con el desayuno-anunció la profesora McGonagall, Arabella fue a sentarse a lado de Lupin. Todos desayunaron "tranquilamente" esquivando las bengalas que habían lanzado unos muy eufóricos Gryffindor's

El día pasó sin mayor dificultad, hasta que al final de la clase de Lupin, este los llamó

-Elijah, Kate esperen-les dijo antes de que estos abandonaran el aula- quería hablar con ustedes antes de ir a hablar con la profesora McGonagall

-no hay nada de que hablar le diremos a McGonagall que estábamos contigo en el momento del ataque, y que después Kate salió a la Torre de Gryffindor, y yo fui a la lechucería, aparte no hay testigos oculares que nosotros fuimos, pero de todos modos no hay pruebas para acusarnos, no utilizamos ningún hechizo Snape cayó desmayado de la impresión, buen y quien no, después de verlos

"pregúntenselo a Arabella" pensó Remus- pero han considerado que el ataque fue cerca de mi despacho, y si ustedes estaban conmigo debieron pasar forzosamente por ese pasillo

-diremos que ibas con nosotros-propuso Kate

-pues ya que, y será mejor que vayamos con McGonagall, no esta nada contenta, más bien esta furiosa- los tres salieron rumbo a la oficina de la actual directora de Hogwarts, estuvieron ahí más de una hora aclarando varios hechos y omitiendo otros, pero a fin de cuentas todo salió como esperaban, no los declaró culpables, aunque la profesora no estaba muy convencida de lo relatado. Entonces al salir Lupin se fue a dar su última clase del día antes de ir a la Casa de los Gritos y los hermanos Potter se encaminaron a su última clase Pociones.

-por lo que me han dicho ya han visto casi todo el programa, a ver- dijo Arabella mientras hojeaba el libro de Pociones- mmm... me sorprende Snape nunca esperé mucho de él ¡ah, ya sé! Esta poción de seguro no la han hecho- pero el ruido de la puerta al abrirse la interrumpió- Elijah, Kate por favor tomen asiento- y se sentaron juntos en la mesa más cercana, dejando atónitos a todos sus compañeros, pues era muy bien sabido que los hermanos Potter no se soportaban

-como les iba diciendo, puesto que la poción que realizaremos no viene incluida en el programa dudo que Snive...Snape se las haya enseñado, es la poción envejecedora ¿alguien me puede decir por qué es tan peligrosa esta poción?-la única mano que se levantó fue la de Kate- si Kate

-porque si hay un exceso en los ingredientes se puede provocar en envejecimiento mayor que puede desembocar en la muerte-contestó muy orgullosa Kate

-muy bien cinco puntos para Gryffindor, como ya lo dijo Kate un error y se pueden morir, así que les voy a pedir que pesen muy bien los ingredientes y no se confundan en los pasos o en los ingredientes, al final de la clase cada uno probara su poción, así que por favor empiecen- y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer las instrucciones, las cuales a diferencia de lo escrito por Snappy estaban de distintos colores. Todos realizaron su trabajo con una seguridad que nunca habían tenido durante esa clase, indudablemente Arabella Figg traía vida a las frías mazmorras. Toda la clase estuvo rodeada de hechos que en muchos años no se habían visto en las mazmorras, para empezar en cuanto Belle llegó considero que le faltaba un poco de luz e hizo un hechizo para darle más luz, luego la llegada de los Potter y sus múltiples cuchicheos dejó atónitos a los amigos de los susodichos, y por primera vez en más de veinticinco años las paredes de las mazmorras oyeron a la Profesora Figg darle más de veinte puntos a Gryffindor y quitarle unos cuantos a Slytherin, al terminar la clase todos los Gryffindor's estaban muy contentos, y los de Slytherin pues ellos estaban molestos, furiosos, en conclusión querían de vuelta a Snape, pues esa "vieja chiflada" decían había arruinado la reputación de los profesores de Pociones. Los Potter ya habían salido a una velocidad increíble, en cuanto terminó la clase salieron como alma que lleva el diablo, en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban en el vestíbulo esperando a Remus Lupin, a los pocos minutos de haber llegado se oyeron pasos de un pasillo cercano, fueron en busca del propietario de ese sonido y cual fue su sorpresa a encontrarse a Belle

-dios como corren-les dijo en cuanto los vio- tenía mucho tiempo que no corría de esa manera ¿ya llegaron?

-¿quiénes?-preguntaron al unísono Kate y Elijah

-¿CÓMO QUE QUIENES! Pues Remus, Lily y James- les respondió con mucha naturalidad, como si fuese normal que las personas viajaran al futuro

-... ¿c-co-cómo lo sabes?-logró articular Kate, la impresión no la dejaba hablar

-pues digamos que Cornamenta y yo tuvimos un encuentro en la mañana, si no es porque Remus me explico todo, yo misma hubiera solicitado que me internaran en San Mungo, estaba convencida que empezaba a desvariar, aunque cualquiera lo haría, pues miren a Snivellus lo que le pasó al pobre, aunque en mi opinión es el resultado de todos sus traumas y ver a Lily y James hizo que todo se convirtiera en locura-explicó la actual profesora de Pociones

-espero que sea permanente-dijo Elijah

-¿alguien les ha dicho que es peligroso hablar de esos en los pasillos? Y Belle tu deberías estar en mi despacho que se pueden escapar, te están esperando dicen que quieren tener una platica seria contigo-le reclamó Remus Lupin a su amiga que había aceptado muy gustosa cuidar de James y Lily mientras le explicaban a Harry y Hermione la situación, y después Remus, Eliah y Kate los llevarían a conocerlos, ese era el plan

-entonces me voy, cuando vuelvan nos buscan en mi despacho, mientras platico con "ellos" pienso remodelar y limpiar esa oficina, esta hecha un asco, todo lleno de grasa, siempre me he preguntado porque Snappy nunca nos hizo caso de lavarse el cabello...aunque una vez lo intentamos ¿te acuerdas Remus?

-como olvidarlo ha sido lo más asqueroso que he visto en mi vida-le respondió quien tenía una cara de asco, mientras los Potter presentes estaban riendo a pierna suelta

-y eso que tú no lo hiciste, creo que es uno de los mayores traumas de Snape la "pequeña" broma que le hicimos en séptimo como venganza cuando desaparecieron Jame y Lily, nunca la olvidará, aunque se siga preguntando quienes fueron los culpables

-yo diría LAS culpables-exclamó Lupin

-¿qué broma?-preguntó con curiosidad Elijah

-una broma que tal vez un día les contaremos...bueno como que nos vamos yendo que son 2:55 y sus padres son muy puntuales-dijo el licántropo

-más bien mamá es muy puntual-puntualizó Kate

-entonces vámonos que el trayecto a la casa de los gritos no esta nada corto, nos vemos al rato Belle- y dicho esto los tres salieron rumbo a la casa de los gritos, mientras que Belle fue en busca de sus amigos.

-Pienso que es una muy mala idea, se va a dar cuenta no es nada tonta-le decía una pelirroja a su amiga que estaba decidida a abrir el baúl de Kate Potter para investigar cual era el asunto que traía entre manos

-lo siento pero yo no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados viendo como mi amiga nos oculta "algo" que es de tanta importancia para que hable en murmullos con su hermano el cual apenas hace dos días lo quería asesinar, y para que este involucrado el profesor Lupin y tengo sospechas que también la profesora Figg esta involucrada y dime que asunto es de vital importancia para que sus padres vengan- le contestó Jane a su amiga mientras le quitaba los hechizos de seguridad que Kate siempre le ponía a su baúl

-pues insisto, si ella no nos quiere contar pues allá ella, nosotros no nos deberíamos involucrar en especial si son asunto familiares-le siguió insistiendo Alyssa Weasley

-tu sabes que los asuntos familiares de Kate pueden ser muy graves, dime dudo que alguien más en todo Hogwarts (aparte de su hermano) este tan protegido porque sus padres temen la venganza de varios mortífagos, o sabe que otra cosa pueda ser-argumentó Jane

-si algún mortífago anduviera suelto ya nos habríamos enterado, si no lo olvidas mis padres son muy amigos de los Potter, si no sabes mis padrinos son Harry y Hermione Potter, y cuando andaba suelto ese Malfoy mis padres nos pidieron a mi hermano, primos y a mí que no los dejáramos solos y si ese fuera el caso ya me hubieran avisado, aparte olvidas el hecho que ayer Kate dijo que era un asunto relacionado con sus abuelos, y en ese caso Arabella y Remus tienen mucho que ver pues era sus amigos

-porque no te callas y me ayudas a buscar un indicio del "problema" de Kate- y se puso a buscar- libros, libros, pergaminos, plumas, túnicas, túnicas, libros, más libros, libros...pues algo es seguro no esta el mapa, nunca imagine que Kate tuviera tantos libros, la mayoría son de encantamientos que por cierto nunca en mi vida había visto, ni en la biblioteca, a ver veamos-agarró un libro y las páginas marcadas eran las relacionadas con viajes en el tiempo, esto esta muy raro

-¿qué tiene de raro que Kate quiera saber de viajes en el tiempo?-preguntó Alyssa arrancándole de las manos el libro a Jane, pero en el acto un papel salió volando, Jane se agachó para recogerlo, se trataba de una foto

-son ellos-dijo Jane-son ellos, definitivamente son ellos, ayer los vi afuera de la sala común-su amiga se acercó a ver la foto

-no los pudiste haber visto es imposible-le dijo Alyssa a su amiga

-¿los conoces? Porque de ser así son los visitantes que tenemos en Hogwarts y los posibles atacantes del pelo grasiento, el tipo se parece mucho a Elijah y a su papá

-que no me oíste es imposible que ellos estén aquí, totalmente imposible son Lily Evans y James Potter-le explicó a su amiga

-¿Potter? Es decir que el tipo es familiar de Elijah ¿acaso es su hermano perdido?-preguntó Jane

-si eres tonta, los de la foto ¡son los abuelos de Kate!-explotó Alyssa al ver que a su amiga no le caía el veinte

-... s-son son los a-abu-abuelos de Kate p-pero y-yo a-yer los vi

-no los pudiste haber visto, en sí son contadas las personas vivas que convivieron con ellos a la edad de 17 años-le aclaró a su amiga

-te juró que los vi-decía Jane que se había puesto muy pálida, de su piel comúnmente con chapas no quedaba nada

-a menos que...es una posibilidad muy lejana pero pensándolo bien no es imposible, los libros, las salidas de Kate, a final de cuantas es un asunto familiar-murmuró la pelirroja Weasley

-no te entiendo, me estoy volviendo loca o que¡no quiero hacerle compañía a Snape!-chilló Jane

-Jane, Jane mírame-le dijo Alyssa a su amiga- n-o-e-s-t-a-s-l-o-c-a no vas a ir a San Mungo, hay una posibilidad que los abuelos de Kate hayan viajado en el tiempo, tal vez suene muy loco pero nada en el mundo es imposible y menos en el mundo mágico, si puedes viajar al pasado entonces también puedes viajar al futuro, es una posibilidad

-¡tú también!-exclamó chillando Jane- las dos vamos a ir a San Mungo

-ni tu no yo vamos a ir a hacer le compañía al pelo grasiento ¿entiendes? Bien creo que Kate Potter nos tiene que aclarar algunos asuntos y algunas algunas que tiene esta historia, la cual también explicaría porque Snape se volvió loco y sólo murmuraba Potter, los agresores ¡fueron ellos! Ahora entiendo, tenemos que hablar con Kate

-se fue con la profesora Figg-le recordó Jane

-entonces vamos con Arabella y Jane quita esa cara-entonces la jaló y ambas salieron rumbo al despacho de la nueva profesora de Pociones.

-¿Cuál será la sorpresa?-le preguntaba Hermione a su esposo, la cual estaba camine y camine de un lado a otros

-a mí no me pregunte que tenemos unos hijos que sabe que barbaridad se le ocurrió-le contestó Harry que estaba muy tranquilamente sentado en unas de las sillas de la Casa de los Gritos-vamos cielo cálmate, no va a se nada grave que tal si es un regalo

-¿un regalo en la casa de los gritos? Eso ni tú te la crees, pero considerando que se tratan de nuestros hijos cualquier cosa se puede esperar

-ya ves, entonces por favor siéntate me estas poniendo nervioso-le dijo Harry a su esposa, la cual sólo se sentó un segundo y se volvió a parar

-y que tal si los expulsaron, o secuestraron-seguía diciendo Hermione, entonces Harry se paró y la abrazo

-a ver amor de seguro no les paso nada y sólo quieren hablar con nosotros, no es para preocuparse y te olvidas que nosotros les mandamos una carta donde les dijimos que los queríamos ver antes de irnos de viaje, entonces ¿por qué estas tan preocupada?

-tienes ra...-pero unos pasos y voces provenientes de la parte de debajo de la casa los interrumpieron, sus hijos habían llegado

-ya necesitas lentes, o no te enseñaron a caminar-le reclamó Kate a su hermano, después de que antes de entrar a la casa de los gritos Elijah se había tropezado y como la persona más cercana era su hermana fue de la que se sostuvo y como su adorada hermana era más delgada que él, los dos cayeron sin remedio al frío suelo del túnel

-más bien si tu tuvieras más fuerzas no nos hubiéramos caído-le contestó su hermano

-eres, eres un...

-Kate, Elijah cuando va a ser el día que lo primero que escuchamos no sea una discusión entre ustedes dos-les dijo una voz muy conocida por ellos pues era de su padre: Harry Potter

-¡Papá!-exclamaron al unísono los mellizos

-¡y que acaso ustedes son hijos de la vecina!-exclamó Hermione, intentando hacerse la indignada

-¡mamá!-exclamaron de nuevo y los retoños del matrimonio Potter corrieron a abrazar a sus padres. Después de cinco minutos de abrazos, besos, saludos y demás cosas, por fin Remus Lupin interrumpió la escena familiar

-ejem, ejem-carraspeó Remus y en ese instante todos lo voltearon a ver

-¡Remus!-exclamó Harry-que alegría verte, ya ni vas a visitarnos, pero que bueno es verte

-gracias digo los mismo, pero necesitamos a hablar

-¿qué hicieron esta vez!-les reclamó Hermione a sus hijos

-Hermione ellos no hicieron nada, bueno sólo un pequeño incidente por ahí, pero de ellos no es de los que les quiero hablar

-no¿entonces de quién?-preguntó con interés Hermione

-de James y Lily-respondió Remus

-¿de mis padres? Que tiene que ver ellos con...

-mucho, más de lo que se imaginan, siéntense que lo que van a escuchar va a sonar un poco loco e imposible, pero es cierto, siéntense-les volvió a repetir y los dos tomaron asiento en dos sillas semidestruidas-bueno creo que lo mejor es empezar por lo sucedido hace más de cuarenta años-y empezó a relatar la pelea que tuvieron los merodeadores contra Lily y Snape. Cuando terminó de contar la historia tanto como Harry como Hermione tenían más preguntas que respuestas

-pero esa desaparición de mis padres con que nosotros estemos aquí-preguntó Harry que no le encontraba razón alguna para estar ahí, exceptuando claro el hecho que vio a sus hijos

-como te dije tus padres nunca nos quisieron decir a donde habían ido, tuve esa duda durante todo este tiempo, hasta que hace tres días Kate me contó algo que por fin dio respuesta a esa pregunta, al principio no le creí hasta que los vi con mis propios ojos

-Remus ¿a qué te refieres con eso de "los vi"?-le preguntó Hermione

-me refiero a que Lily y James están aquí, mejor dicho que viajaron en el tiempo, en este momento están con Arabella en su despacho-les respondió con mucha tranquilidad Remus

-¿QUÉ MIS PADRES ESTÁN AQUÍ!

-pero ¿cómo¿Seguros que son ellos? Podrían ser mortífagos disfrazados

-estamos totalmente seguros que son ellos, no hay ninguna duda, el cómo todavía no sabemos, pero lo que si es seguro que los tenemos que regresar-les dijo Kate

-y saben algo de su futuro-pregunto Harry, e instintivamente Remus y Elijah voltearon a ver a Kate

-parte-dijo esta- en esencia lo único que saben es que en este tiempo están muertos, que nosotros somos sus nietos, que Sirius y Peter están muertos, que Voldemort ya fue derrotado, que Remus es profesor, saben de ti papá y los que has hecho, y muchas cosas más que no me acuerdo pero en esencia es eso...no saben las circunstancias en las que murieron, bueno sólo saben que los mató Voldemort, pero nada de la traición, ni del porque Sirius paso doce años en Azkaban

-segura que sólo saben eso-insistió su padre lanzándole una mirada que a cualquier persona hace confesar

-más bien saben todo lo que paso en el mundo después de su muerte-confesó Kate-y todo por un descuido mío, si yo no hubiera subido a la habitación de Elijah gritándole jamás se hubieran enterado que nosotros éramos sus nietos

-dicen que están con Arabella pero ¿ella qué hace aquí?-pregunto Hermione que no estaba enterada del incidente con Snape, tanto Remus, Elijah y Kate se voltearon a ver, sin saber que contestarle-¿qué hicieron?

-pues al principio mis abuelos estaban encerrados aquí, pero por un descuido mío se escaparon y fueron a la Torre de Gryffindor, no sé exactamente como pasaron, pero el chiste es que pasaron y fueron al dormitorio de hombres de séptimo curso, donde esta Elijah, vieron El Profeta del día que capturaron a Malfoy...

-el día que publicaron la biografía de Harry-la interrumpió su mamá, ella asintió

-entonces después yo llegue gritando a los cuatro vientos Elijah James Potter, entonces cuando me vieron comprendieron que era mi hermano, y se me acabó el teatro, pues descubrieron que mi primer apellido no era Granger sino Potter; entonces decidimos ir a contarle lo sucedido a Remus, pero en el camino nos encontramos a Snape

-y como siempre nos regaño por tonterías, nos bajo puntos-dijo Elijah

-y James no pudo resistirlo se salió de la capa y Lily por detenerlo se le cayó la capa invisible y Snape al verlos se desmayó, y segundos después James y Elijah lo empezaron a golpear, Snape pasó la noche en la enfermería y en la mañana lo trasladaron a San Mungo

-mi sueño por fin hecho realidad-exclamó Harry para después ser fulminado con la mirada por su esposa

-entonces McGonagall llamó a Belle para ser la sustituta de Snape, pero cuando llegó por la mañana tuvo un encuentro con Cornamenta en un pasadizo, él fue en mi busca y después le conté lo ocurrido a Belle

-y ahorita están con ella-dijo Hermione

-entonces vamos a buscarlos-propuso Harry, todos asintieron y salieron de la casa de lo gritos, en busca de Belle, James y Lily.

-Vamos Belle, cuéntanos porque empezaste a salir con Canuto-insistió James por enésima vez

-no, ya se enteran cuando regresen, mejor sigan limpiando hay que quitar cualquier rastro del pelo grasiento-le contestó Belle

-¿y cómo Susan salió con Remus¿Cómo murió Susan?-esta vez preguntó Lily

-ya lo sabrán, y por favor no me hagan desenterrar recuerdos tan dolorosos-entonces los otros dos no les quedo más remedio que seguir con la limpieza de las mazmorras, hasta que cinco minutos después tocaron la puerta, instintivamente Belle abrió para encontrarse con dos alumnas, una que conocía muy bien pues era una Weasley, pero a la otra no la conocía, hasta que después que abrió se dio cuenta que tenía que ocultar a las dos personas que estaban con ella pero ya fue un poco tarde

-tenía razón-dijo Alyssa

-¡no estoy loca!-exclamó Jane, y tanto James como Lily se quedaron estáticos sin saber que decir o hacer.

**Creo que ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito, me extendí demasiado, espero que haya valido la pena y les haya gustado. Espero no tardarme tanto en subir el próximo capítulo, pero no se desesperen, tengan paciencia.**

**No saben como les agradecería que me dejaran reviews, me interesa saber mucho sus opiniones, si son buenas muchas gracias y si son criticas también bienvenidas sean. Bueno, bye, cuídense y hasta el próximo capítulo**

**En el próximo capitulo por fin Harry va a ver a sus padres, van a saber cuál fue la broma que Sirius, Remus, Susan, Belle y Peter le hicieron a Snivellus, y a ver que otra cosa sucede por ahí, lo que a mi loca cabecita se le ocurra.**

**Bye, y cuídense mucho. BSS**


	7. Encuentros

**Les pido DISCULPAS uu, ahora si que me tarde en actualizar, en parte xq durante una semana la inspiración se fue de vacaciones, afortunadamente regreso y me puse a escribir lo más q pude antes d entrar a mis examnes finales, pero mi maldita computadora se descompuso durante 2 semanas en las q no pude hacer absolutament nada, ya lo tenía terminado, así q ahora q esta triste maquina (x no decir otra cosa) ya esta bien, les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Espero q les guste.**

**¡Por Fin! Salió la película de Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban, fui al estreno aquí en el D.F. y no saben cuanta gente había, pero la vi, en mi opinión es la mejor d las 3, tal vez un poco rápida, pero me gusto, bien hecho x mi compatriota Cuarón. Si no la han visto evítenla ver en español, el doblaje es un asco, la voz de Hermione y Lupin es patética, así q mejor váyanla a ver en ingles, vale la pena (y más ver a Daniel Radcliffe nn). **

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN DEJADO REVIEWS no saben como se los agradezco, ustedes son los q me animan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias a:**

**Arabella-G-Potter-Black:** ¡Gracias! Como ya dije perdón x tardarme tanto tiempo, pero la escuela llega a ser un poco asfixiante, pero aquí estoy de regreso y espero q t guste este último capítulo

**Maxiechan:** a mi también me encanto la escena del castigo, en sí t puedo decir q el capítulo pasado ha sido uno con los q más me he divertido escribiéndolo (al igual q este), y en este capítulo sucederá la broma contra Snape y créeme pobrecito de él. T aseguró q las escenas románticas van en aumento, pero no te desesperes. Espero q te haya ido bien en tu examen, no como a mí, bueno uu. Bye.

**Sarah Evans: **Perdón x la tardanza, pero aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo espero q t guste como el pasado.

**Ilene:** Ahora si creo q me tarde demasiado, pero una parte no estuvo en mis manos, ya saben cuando se descomponen las computadoras, pero x fin estoy de regreso, espero q t guste este nuevo capítulo.

**Jose:** también en este capítulo me extendí, me créeme q con lo q pasa merece la pena, y tal y como el otro aquí también pasan muchas cosas

**Zzz:** creo q lo d pronto no se pudo, pero aquí lo tienes, espero q t diviertas tanto como yo al escribirlo.

**Hedwig-LLC:** Gracias x tu review no sabes como t lo agradezco, y en este capítulo vas a saber q le hicieron Belle y Susan al pobrecito del pelo grasiento, y de nuevo gracias, q bueno q t gusta esta loka historia q se le ocurrió a mi cabezita

**Maru Potter:** sé q es un poco inusual ,al menos yo no le leído un ff donde solamente Lily y James viajan al futuro (hay muchos del pasado) he leído donde viaja toda la bola (Sirius, Remus, Peter, y algunos involucrados más), pero mi historia esta un poco loka pero d todas de las q he escrito es mi favorita. A mi tampoco me gusto la muerte de Sirius, pero esa fue la decisión de J.K. Rowling y cuando inicie esta historia quería q estuviera basada en algunos hechos del quinto libro y ese suceso era inevitable uu. Lamentablemente James y Lily no se enteran d traición ni de Peter ni d la supuesta traición de Sirius, con la pena, pero así es la historia y créeme q dentro de mis planes nunca estuvo ni nunca estará que Lily y James se enteren de ese detalle, se enteran de otros pero no de ese. Y gracias x tomarte la enorme molestia de dejarme un review. GRACIAS.

**Como ya estoy d vacaciones espero actualizar más seguido pero no les aseguró nada. Ya basta de rollo, mejor empiecen a leer¡¡¡Disfrútenlo! **

**Esperen, se me olvidaba, todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y ya el rollo q ustedes se saben d memoria, y ahora si a leer, q se diviertan.**

"**VIAJE AL FUTURO"**

**Capítulo Siete  
****Encuentros**

**_Por Gala Potter_**

-Estúpidos-murmuró un chico de cabello negro grasiento, venía del lado contrario donde Black y sus amigos estaban ofreciendo su espectáculo, para ser más específicos Black estaba haciendo un streppteasse por lo que Snape no estaba dispuesto a aguantar esas estupideces, pero el no sabía que todo era parte de un plan diseñado por Arabella Figg

-ah! Ya ves Belle te digo que no éramos las únicas que no queríamos ver al tonto de Black, mira nada más Snappy tampoco quiere verlo-dijo una voz conocida para Snape pues se trataba de una Gryffindor, una de las pocas enemigas de Black y sus amiguitos, era la inigualable voz de Susan Henderson

-lo que me faltaba-susurró Snape

-ay! Snape te deberías de alegrar de habernos encontrado a nosotros-le dijo Arabella

-¿alegrado por haberme encontrado a la deshora de la sangre? Ja, y hablando de... ¿dónde esta la asquerosa sangre sucia, que cómo se llama...mmm...a sí Evans

-tú lo deberías de saber Snappy ¿o me equivoco?-le preguntó Susan

-no sé de que hablas-respondió el pelo grasiento

-por supuesto que lo sabes, tu estabas (según los amigos de Potter) cuando desaparecieron, incluso tenemos la suposición que TÚ hiciste un hechizo para que desaparecieran Lily y James, dime ¿dónde están? Sabes que tienes hasta el día de mañana que aparezcan, y si no aparecen llamaran a sus padres, y no querrás que el Sr. Potter te reclame por la desaparición de su hijo, y mira que tratándose de ti no creo que dude en mandarte a Azkaban-le dijo Belle con un tono muy desafiante

-mandarme a Azkaban ¡quiero ver eso!-dijo en tono burlesco el pelo grasiento- Al contrario me deberían de agradecer por desaparecer a un arrogante y a una estúpida sangre sucia, te puedo asegurar que el mundo esta mejor sin ellos-añadió Snape quien tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción

-entonces ¡tu los desapareciste!-exclamó Belle-¡maldito pelo grasiento!

-más respeto Figg-espetó Snape

-te odio Severus Snape-le dijo Susan-eres un maldito pedante, arrogante, estúpido, que te crees la octava maravilla del mundo sólo por ser de sangre pura ¿o no? Estoy segura que te vas a convertir en un maldito mortífago, como tus padres, pero nadie insulta a una de mis mejores amigas en mi presencia¡te vas a arrepentir de haber insultado a Lily Evans!

-mira como tiemblo-exclamo Severus-dudo que ustedes sean capaces de hacerme algo, hasta dudo que me logren tocar un pelo-cuando dijo esto Belle y Susan intercambiaron miradas (típicas de los cómplices), sacaron sus varitas y se pusieron en modo de ataque, Severus Snape no se iba a librar de esta

-expelliarmus-dijo Susan y la varita de Snape voló a sus manos, y sin perder tiempo también Arabella le lanzó un hechizo

-petrificus totalus-dijo Arabella y Snape cayó inmovilizado- Susan manos a la obra- y ambas se pusieron a lanzarle los hechizos planeados por ellas, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew

-¿C-co-cómo saben de ellos?-tartamudeó Arabella Figg, al ver que dos de sus alumnas conocían o al menos sabían parte de la historia

-nos enteramos de casualidad, una inspección al baúl de Kate y bastó para que sacáramos nuestras propias conclusiones que resultaron ser ciertas-respondió Alyssa Weasley que estaba muy sonriente

-¿por qué no cierran la puerta antes de que alguien más se entere de nuestra presencia?-propuso James

-ah, sí...sí-reacciono Arabella-pasen muchachas, que de seguro han de tener muchas preguntas, aunque no todas se las puedo resolver yo, pero siéntense, disculpen el relajo es que ya saben no podía aguantar ver tanta grasa por aquí y empecé a hacer un poco de limpieza-les dijo a las dos muchachas

-¿y quienes son ustedes?- pregunto James- saben que son muy bonitas, oye tu pelirroja tu color de cabello ¿es natural?-al oír esto fue como si le encendieran una chispa de ira a Alyssa, si había alguna frase que todos los Weasley consideraban una ofensa, era precisamente esa: poner en duda la naturalidad de su cabello

-¡por supuesto que es natural¡Crees que me lo pintó, acaso se ve que me lo pinte¡pues no, es natural!-exploto la joven Weasley

-si, si perdón preciosura, pero no me has dicho como te llamas-respondió James Potter

-soy Alyssa Weasley, la mejor amiga de TU nieta-respondió lacónicamente

-ah, y ¿de quien eres hija? De tantos Weasley ya no se puede ni saber-le dijo James a Alyssa

-Soy hija de Ron y Luna Weasley

-mmm...interesante y ¿tú eres?-le pregunto a Jane que todavía estaba celebrando que no estaba loca y que su ex-novio no la había engañado

-¿yo?...soy Jane Dunst, también soy amiga de Kate-respondió la rubia- y he de suponer que tu eres James Potter y ella es Lily Evans ¿no es así?- los dos asintieron

-James te puedes callar y seguir limpiando ¡no es momento de ligar con las amigas de TU NIETA!-exclamó Belle al único joven presente-perdón muchachas, y ahora si me pueden explicar como sacaron sus propias conclusiones-pero ya no pudo seguir porque llamaron a la puerta-¿quién?-pregunto antes de cometer el error de abrir la puerta antes de saber ala identidad de la persona que llamaba

-somos nosotros Belle-contestó la voz de Lupin desde afuera

-Pasen-le contestó y toda la comitiva paso, primero Lupin, luego Harry y Hermione, y al último sus hijos, todos pusieron los ojos como platos al ver a Jane y Alyssa allí, pero sólo Harry y Hermione se sorprendieron más cuando vieron a los dos jóvenes que estaban al fondo Lily y James, los padres de Harry estaban ahí

-¿ustedes que hacen aquí!-exclamo Kate al ver a sus dos amigas

-pues...

-pues revisamos tu baúl-contesto Alyssa

-... ¿y quien les dio permiso de andar esculcando MIS COSAS?-pero Alyssa siguió con su relato como si Kate no hubiera dicho nada

-y encontramos muchos libros de encantamientos y de viajes en el tiempo, luego se cayó una foto y vimos a tus abuelos, Jane reconoció a James como el que había visto en la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor, entonces supusimos que ellos habían viajado al futuro, sólo era una suposición hasta que decidimos hacerle una visita a Arabella y nuestras sospechas se confirmaron-explico Alyssa

-ejem...ejem...-carraspeó Lupin y todos guardaron silencio-e-este James, Lily, ellos s-son Harry y Hermione Potter

-antes quiero comprobar que son ellos-interrumpió Harry- p-pa... (No podía llamar papá a un joven de 17 años siendo que el tenía cuarenta) James nos puedes mostrar a Cornamenta-todos comprendieron la petición excepto Lily que no sabía que James era animago

-p-pero Lily no sabe-protestó James

-algún día se enterara-le respondió su hijo- y es la única forma de comprobar que en verdad son ustedes-y James tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes, y se transformo en ciervo, dejando satisfechos a todos los presentes y muy pero muy sorprendida a Lily

-... ¡eres un animago!-exclamó la pelirroja Evans- ¿pero cómo¿Cuándo¿Por qué?-muchas preguntas se le vinieron a la mente a la futura señora Potter

-este sí, soy una animago no registrado y te voy a pedir que no digas nada, es nuestro secreto-le suplico James a Lily-algún día sabrás toda la historia

-no hay problema, nadie va a saber tu pequeño secreto-le aseguró Lily muy sonriente

-es increíble- murmuro Hermione

-¿qué es increíble? Que sea animago o que estemos aquí-pregunto con arrogancia James

-¡pues que estén aquí!; no eres el único animago que conozco ¿sabes? Y tu secreto nosotros lo conocemos desde que teníamos trece años, en sí ese día nos enteramos de la existencia de dos animagos más, no registrados, aparte de otros que fui conociendo con el tiempo-le respondió Hermione dejando mudo a su suegro, "saben de Sirius y Peter" pensó James

-mis padres de diecisiete años ¡nunca me lo imagine!-dijo Harry dirigiendo su mirada a su madre, tenía los mismos ojos verdes que él y Kate, no lo podía creer su madre y su padre a los que nunca conoció, los tenía en frente, de diecisiete años, pero no importaba con sólo verlos se sentía feliz, era tanto que no hay palabras para describir lo que sentía al ver los ojos de Lily, su madre

-ni yo-exclamo Lily- dime quien se a puesto a pensar que vas a conocer a tu hijo de diecisiete años y él de cuarenta ¿quién!- ni ella misma se lo creía, para empezar había viajado al futuro (sabe dios cómo), conoció a su nieta, y ahora tenía frente a ella a su hijo, un hombre alto, de pelo color azabache, de ojos verdes, con lentes, "se parece a James" pensó, y no sólo eso también estaba su nuera y por si fuera poco también a sus amigos

-ni yo que vería a mis suegros de diecisiete años-añadió Hermione-pero una revoltura de hechizos solamente, es muy sospechoso, estoy segura que alguien les lanzó un hechizo para que desaparecieran y que los demás hechizos hicieron una fusión que los mandó aquí, dicen que Snape participo en la pelea-Lily, James, Arabella y Remus asintieron- mmm ya veo, no es por intrigar pero estoy segura que fue él

-de eso estamos todos seguros-declaró James-alguien me puede decir cuando Snivellus deje de molestar

-pues muchos pensamos que eso iba a ser imposible, pero considerando que en estos momentos esta en San Mungo dudo que pueda molestar-dijo Elijah con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-los tenemos que regresar-dijo Harry- no se pueden quedar aquí, no pueden cambiar el pasado (aunque eso quisiera yo)

-lo sabemos-declaró James- tenemos que hacer muchas cosas allá, como procrearte a ti-dijo con una sonrisa pícara que dirigió hacia Lily que con sólo verlo se puso como camarón

-pero ¿cómo los vamos a regresar? Yo ya busqué en la mayoría de los libros relacionados con viajes en el tiempo, y no viene nada, viene de viajes al pasado PERO AL FUTURO NI UNA PIZCA-exclamo Kate-recuérdenme que si los regresamos escriba un libro sobre eso- todos se quedaron viendo con un toque pensativo en sus miradas

-¡claro!-exclamo de pronto Hermione, poniendo a los presentes con los pelos de punta-hay un libro en casa, el libro no dice nada pero hace poco descubrí unas notas, estaban escritas con tinta invisible, a mano, sobre...ahorita vengo, tengo que ir a casa-y se levantó, se acercó a la chimenea, tomo polvos flu, y se marchó-dejando atónitos a todos

-¿qué fue eso?-pregunto James

-uno de los típicos arranques de mamá-contesto Kate- cuando se le viene una idea a la cabeza se va a investigar, y luego regresa y nos explica que se le ocurrió, aunque algunas veces no lo hace...mmm...papá ¿tu que opinas?

-¿yo?-pregunto

-pues sí, que yo sepa tu eres mi papá, y si no dime de quien saque los ojos verdes- le contesto su hija

-disculpa hija, estaba distraído, pero cada vez que tu madre se va de esa manera me deja pensando que nueva locura se le ocurrió, que tal si se le ocurre revivir a la P.E.D.D.O.

-¡ay, no!-exclamo Elijah- no, no digas eso papá, recuerdas la última vez que se le ocurrió revivirla nos tuvo cosiendo durante DOS MESES ropa para los elfos, eso fue una pesadilla, y SIN MAGIA, fue una tortura

-¿qué es el pedo?-pregunto James

-P.E.D.D.O-lo corrigió su hijo- es una organización para la liberación de los elfos domésticos, se le ocurrió cuando íbamos en cuarto curso, ya lo dejó, pero de vez en cuando se acuerda, y hace que hagamos ropa para los elfos de Hogwarts, pero el único que las utiliza es Dobby, creo que ya tiene ropa para unos cinco años sin cambios de ropa

-¿es el elfo que intento matarte?-pregunto Lily y Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina a sus hijos

-sí-contesto- ya veo que ciertas personas ya les contaron toda la historia

-no toda-lo interrumpió James- nadie nos ha dicho como Voldemort consiguió matarnos y tú sobreviviste, estoy seguro que todos lo saben, pero nadie dice nada

-menos mal-exclamo Harry-ustedes no se deben enterar, no deben alterar la historia, no sabemos que consecuencias traiga el hecho que ustedes estén aquí, y no nos vamos a arriesgar, mejor pregunten otra cosa

-Belle ¿por qué empezaste a salir con Sirius?-insistió de nueva cuenta James

-ya te enteraras cuando llegues¿qué no pueden preguntar cualquier cosa que no afecte la historia?-respondió Belle que ya estaba desesperada, James ya la tenía harta con la pregunta del porque salió, se enamoró y casi se casó con Sirius Black

-pero que otra cosa podemos preguntar- le reclamo James

-porque no nos cuentas la historia del nacimiento de Elijah y Kate, esa nadie no la ha contado, de seguro es muuuy interesante- propuso Lily, todos se mostraron muy interesados, excepto Kate y Elijah que intercambiaron miradas y los dos negaron con la cabeza, los dos pensaron lo mismo "tenemos que impedir que papá cuenta la historia", pero ya era demasiado tarde

-bueno es una historia muy como decirlo...mmm...llena de explosiones, ese día nosotros habíamos ido a una cena a casa de los Weasley, todos estaba reunidos, viendo a la nueva integrante de la familia- dijo viendo a Alyssa Weasley

+FLASH BACK +

-¡que bonita niña!-exclamo Hermione- toda una Weasley-y si que lo era pues era pelirroja, de ojos azules

-por supuesto-contesto con orgullo Ron- ¡es mi hija¿Qué querían?

-¿y para cuándo nacen esos niños?-le pregunto Luna señalando el vientre de Hermione

-pues según los sanadores que la próxima semana, pero yo digo que no, ya no aguanto tener más tiempo a estas latosidades, no saben como dan de patadas-respondió Hermione

-dímelo a mí-dijo Luna- soportar a Matt durante NUEVE MESES fue agotador, menos mal que Alyssa se comporto como un angelito- dijo viendo a su hija que en ese momento le sostenía el dedo a su papá

-ya lo creo- contesto una voz del otro lado de la mesa perteneciente a Angelina, esposa de Fred y con un hijo de 4 años- aunque creo que el embarazo ha sido lo más leve, nadie aguanta a mi hijo más de dos horas

-dudo que alguien sea capaz de soportar a todos los Weasley juntos-interrumpió la voz de la señora Weasley

-¡ay, mamá! No seas exagerada-protesto George- nosotros somos unos angelitos

-aja, sobre todo ustedes, alguien me puede decir el nombre de alguna persona que aguante a Amelié (7 años, hija de Bill y Fleur), a Ben y a Samuel (6 años y 3 años respectivamente, hijo de Charlie y una muggle llamada Kirsten Blake), a Henry (hijo de Fred y Angelina), a Nathaly e Ian (de 4 años y 2 años respectivamente, hijos de George y Katie), a Matt (de 1 año, hijo de Ron y Luna), el único que se porta como debe ser y eso de vez en cuando es Sean (de 6 años, hijo de Percy y Penélope Clearwater) de ahí en fuera todos son unos pillos sin remedio, y juntos es una bom...-pero la voz de la señora Weasley fue apagada por el ruido de una explosión proveniente del patio donde jugaban los niños, todos los adultos salieron corriendo. Se encontraron con ocho niños llorando con el pelo parado y toda su cara llena de hollín, prueba irrefutable que ellos habían sido los causantes, todos corrieron hacia donde estaban sus hijos, excepto Hermione, Harry, Luna, Ginny y los abuelos de los niños que se les quedaron viendo

-¿quién fue el culpable!-exclamo la señora Weasley volteando a ver a todos sus nietos que ya habían parado de llorar, al oír a su abuela todos se señalaron unos a otros- cuando van a aprender a no agarrar las reservas de los sortilegios Weasley, y menos tratándose de fuegos artificiales

-Harry-murmuró Hermione

-¿qué pasa¿Estás cansada¿Quieres que nos vayamos¿Quieres algo? Dime algo Hermione

-vamos al hospital-dijo en un susurró

-pero no le pasó nada a los niños-le contesto Harry, entonces Hermione lo agarró de la túnica, lo miró fijamente y luego le grito

-¡TUS HIJOS ESTÁN POR NACER!-todos los voltearon a ver, y empezaron a organizarse

-Harry tú llevas a Hermione-le dijo la señora Weasley- Fred, no mejor Ginny ve por ropa

-si mamá- dijo y desapareció- nosotros nos vamos al hospital, y Luna querida te quedas con los niños

-no, no, si apenas puedo cuidar de Matt, no voy a poder con todos ellos, me niego, que se lleven a sus hijos- reclamo Luna- o que alguien se quede conmigo

-yo me quedo-dijo Angelina

-yo también-añadió Katie y después de ella todas las esposas de los Weasley se ofrecieron a cuidar de los diablos que tenían por hijos. Los primeros en irse por la red flu fueron Harry y Hermione, después le siguió Ron y toda la comitiva Weasley. En cuanto Harry y Hermione llegaron al hospital unos sanadores los llevaron a la sala de partos, lo primero que iban a hacer era un hechizo para que Hermione no sintiera dolor, pero ella se negó

-¡alejen todas sus varitas de mí!-exclamo- mis hijos van a nacer de forma natural, sin hechizos o algo que se le parezca

-señora los va a tener de forma natural, sólo que sin dolor- le decía un sanador

-¡NO!-grito enfadada y tomo su varita amenazando con ella a todos los sanadores quienes ni siquiera se movieron, considerando que ella era auror consideraron que la mejor opción era mantenerse a distancia y no hacerle ningún hechizo

-cielo por favor deja que te hagan el hechizo- le suplico Harry e intentando inútilmente tomar su varita

-¡tú también! Que no entiendes que quiero que nazcan de forma muggle, ya veo que no¡que clase de esposo eres!- y lo apuntó con la varita

-uno que se preocupa por ti y que no quiere que sufras, por favor amor, todo es por tu bien- le dijo e intento abrazarla pero ella empezó a llorar

-tú lo que quieres es deshacerte de mí ¿verdad?- le dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos- quién va a querer a una gorda como yo que esta a punto de tener dos hijos

-Her...

-de seguro tienes a otra delgada que no esta embarazada ¡que no esté gorda!- y la señora Potter sollozó más fuerte

-eso no...

-y que sólo estás conmigo porque voy a tener a tus hijos sniff...sniff

-quién te...

-pero si quieres te puedes largar-y Hermione se echó a llorar- yo puedo hacerme cargo de ellos ¡SOLA!

-no sé quien te ha dicho semejante barbaridad- le dijo Harry tomándola entre sus brazos y tomando la varita de su esposa- yo te amo a ti y a nadie más, bueno sí a esos dos chiquitos que están por nacer, nunca te abandonaría, te amo demasiado, y ahora deja que te hagan el hechizo

-e-es-esta b-bien- y dicho esto de acercó el sanador y le realizó el hechizo

-ahora señora Potter, sólo puje-le indicó el sanador, y así lo hizo ella, Harry sólo observaba, lo que estaba viendo era más de lo que podía, intento mantenerse en pie, pero cuando estaba a punto de caer desmayado un llanto lo devolvió a la realidad, y minutos después un segundo llanto, como pudo se acercó a Hermione y un sanadora le llevó a los dos nuevos integrantes de la familia Potter, un niño y una niña, el primero con el cabello como Harry y la niña con el color de cabello de Hermione

-son preciosos-le dijo a Hermione- son nuestros hijos

-nuestros pequeños-añadió ella- los acabo de conocer y los amo más que a mi vida

-yo también, tan chiquitos, tan importantes- le dijo- Te amo Hermione- le susurró al oído y le dio un beso en los labios

-señor Potter llevaremos a su esposa a una habitación y si usted gusta puede llevar a los niños para que los conozcan, a ver si así se para la revolución de niños pelirrojos- el miró desconcertado a la sanadora, beso de nueva cuenta a Hermione y tomó a sus niños.

En cuanto salió una ráfaga de niños pelirrojos con hollín paso a su lado, y después de ellos a aproximadamente veinte adultos, entre padres y sanadores, estaban detrás suyo, en cuanto la ráfaga hubo pasado los pocos que estaban allí se acercaron para ver a los Potter's entre ellos estaban Ron, los señores Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Arabella y unos cuantos chismosos que se habían acercado para ver a los hijos del que venció al señor Tenebroso

-son tan lindos-exclamo Tonks al verlos-¿los puedo cargar?

-¡NO!-contestaron todos al mismo tiempo

-ni que los fuera a tirar, no soy tan descuidada como para dejar caer a tan bonitos niños-protestó Tonks

-preferimos tomar precauciones- le dijo Belle

-la niña tiene tus ojos-dijo Ron- y bueno alguno de los dos tenía que sacar tu pelo- todos rieron

-¿y todos los demás?-pregunto Harry cuando se dio cuenta que faltaban muchos Weasley

-pues todos los hijos de los Weasley se escaparon-empezó a explicar Ron-yo acababa de regresar de avisarles a Remus y Belle cuando de repente por la chimenea fueron saliendo uno por uno de los niños pelirrojos seguidos de Angelina, Katie, Fleur, Kirsten, Penélope y Luna, que en cuanto me vio me dio a Alyssa y se fue tras Matt, después se unieron mis hermanos y unos sanadores, están persiguiéndolos desde hace más de media hora y va para rato

-creo que van a prohibir la entrada a todos los Weasley-dijo Lupin

-ni que lo digas Remus-repuso la señora Weasley- si yo me quejaba con Fred y Gerorge, mis nietos son peores y juntos una pesadilla, no me quiero ni imaginar cuando vayan a Hogwarts

-intentaremos controlarlos-le contesto Lupin con una gran sonrisa- pero no te aseguró nada

-y Hermione ¿cómo está?-pregunto Belle

-pues de necia, terca, y un poco melancólica no quería que le aplicarán un hechizo¡ay! hasta amenazó a los sanadores con la varita, pero esta bien-respondió el ojiverde

-siempre de necia-le dijo Ron- yo recuerdo que cuando nació Matt fue un suplicio, Luna me quería matar, cuando empezó a tener los dolores me petrificó y dijo que yo era el culpable, y se fue, me dejó ahí hasta que llegó Bill, que sino me hubiera quedado ahí, y después mamá me regaño, me dijo que porque la había dejado ir sola; por lo menos Hermione sólo se puso de necia y melancólica, pero no paso a más...

-Señor Potter- grito un sanador, Harry de inmediato volteó- ya puede pasar a ver a su esposa- fue el primero en entrar a la habitación, en cuanto entro Hermione hizo un gesto para que se acercara y le diera a los niños, así lo hizo, Harry de quedó embobado viendo la escena, su esposa sostenía a dos pequeños, cada uno en un brazo, dándole a cada uno un beso en la frente, segundo después entraron las pocas personas que estaban con él en la sala de espera, todos se les quedaron viendo

-¡PUM!-se oyó en todo San Mungo, la primera que reacciono fue la señora Weasley

-¡ESOS NIÑOS VAN A SABER QUIEN ES SU ABUELA!-vociferó y abrió la puerta que acaban de entrar, la intento cerrar de inmediato pues una masa de humo negro empezó a invadir la habitación pero una fuerza mayor se lo impidió, unos niños pelirrojos mucho más llenos de hollín que la última vez que los vieron Harry y Hermione, seguidos de sus padres que no tenían nada que envidiar en apariencia con sus hijos pues ellos también estaban negros de la cara

-lo queremos ver-decían los niños

-quiedo velos- decían Ian y Matt

-que lindos niños-exclamo Luna- ¿cómo se van a llamar?

-son hermosos- dijo Angelina

-preciosos

-tan chiquitos

-¿cómo les van a poner?-pregunto de nueva cuenta Luna

-pues habíamos pensado en ponerles Kate y Elijah ¿qué les parece?

-perfectos-exclamaron todos los Weasley y todos se echaron a reír

+FIN DEL FLASH BACK +

-y esa es la historia, desde ese día esta prohibida la entrada a San Mungo a más de cinco Weasley, esa vez estuvieron más de una semana reparando todos los daños causados ese día-terminó de contar Harry

-¡ay, Alyssa¡Que familia tan loca tienes!- exclamo Jane que no sabía lo de la prohibición en San Mungo

-pues ya ves, si te contara todos los lugares donde los Weasley tienen prohibida la entrada, no termino en un día- le contesto a su amiga

-y eso que ustedes no estuvieron cuando la mayoría coincidió en Hogwarts, fue la pesadilla, los profesores ya estaban hartos de tantas bromas, teniendo a los hijos y sobrinos de los fabricantes de bromas y de los mayores alborotadores que ha tenido Hogwarts que otra cosa se podía esperar, y luego para acabarla de rematar teníamos a Elijah que como se parece a ti James- dijo Remus Lupin

-seremos alborotadores pero nadie puede negar que hemos sido buenos alumnos como Amelié, Sean, Nathaly y Samuel que fueron premios anuales; o buenos jugadores de quidditch como Ben, Henry, Ian, Matt y yo, no se pueden quejar- respondió Alyssa- pero nadie puede negar que Elijah es un caso especial

-yo siempre- contesto con altivez Elijah

-si, porque no hay nadie como tu en todo Hogwarts que sea tan arrogante, creído, altanero, soberbio, tan insoportable, yo soporto a mis primos pero tu, simplemente contigo no se puede tratar- le dijo Alyssa

-claro que si se puede tratar conmigo, o si no como explicas que haya salido con casi todas las mujeres de Hogwarts, excepto las Slytherin, claro- le respondió

-con razón decía que algo me faltaba ¡eres un mujeriego!- exclamo la pelirroja Weasley- no tienes vergüenza, sabías que tu eres al responsable que muchos grupos de amigas se hayan enojado y hasta batirse en duelo ¡por tu culpa! Sólo había tres personas en todo Hogwarts que te detestaban, la número uno tu hermana, se la pasan o pasaban peleando día y noche, en la sala común, en clases, en el vestíbulo, en el comedor ¡en todas partes! Muchos hasta pensaron que sería imposible vivir con ustedes sin volverse loco; la persona número dos era Jane hasta que se enamoró a ti, una especie de amor apache, y la persona número tres ¡soy yo! Simplemente no te soporto y mira que crecimos juntos, pero eres insoportable

-¿ya terminaste?-le pregunto Elijah

-si definitivamente se parece a ti James- aseguró Lily

-oye- le reclamo James- ¡yo no soy así!

-James- lo llamó Arabella- yo que tu mejor lo aceptaba, recuerda el primer paso es la aceptación

-pero yo...

-tiene razón Belle, ya es hora que sientes cabeza y madures- añadió Remus

-y que se te bajen los humos- le dijo Harry

-y que dejes de pavonearte-dijo Belle

-que dejes de echarle maldiciones a todo el mundo-añadió Remus

-que no seas presumido

-que no te creas la octava maravilla del mundo-dijo Kate- y etcétera, etcétera, etcétera

-por fin terminaron¿y según ustedes que pruebas hay que yo sea así?

-quieres que te cuente la historia desde que Lily y yo te conocimos-terció Belle

-pero es que yo...bueno...como decirlo...sólo... ¿porque me cuesta tanto admitirlo?

-¿acaso te refieres a que sólo te hacías el importante cuando Lily andaba cerca?-dijo Remus al ver que su amigo no podía admitir que era un presumido, James se sonrojo con el comentario de su amigo

-e-eso...bueno...yo...ya te lo dije Lily- y el número de personas sonrojadas aumento a dos

-¡ya le dijiste que te gusta¡¡¡¡Que bueno!-exclamo Belle emocionada- por fin, hay que hacer fiesta

-...tú ya lo sabías-le dijo Lily a su amiga

-¡CLARO QUE LO SABÍA! Si no sabes yo fui a su boda, o a su futura boda, bueno como sea

-no es cierto-le respondió Lily- la Arabella de mi tiempo lo sabía incluso antes de hacer este viaje ¡y nunca me dijo nada!

-no lo hice por que si te decía, había dos posibilidades o más bien tres, la primera te hubiera dado un infarto, la segunda me tirabas de a loca y me mandabas a San Mungo y la tres pues la aceptación, porque se supone que tú no lo soportabas, y sinceramente tú nunca diste señas que te gustaba James, aunque pensándolo bien creo que sí¡que mensa soy! Claro, por eso te peleabas con él- y si los futuros esposos ya estaban sonrojados, después de esto un bote de agua fría les hubiera caído de maravilla

-gracias Belle-refunfuño Lily

-Elijah ¿aceptas todo lo que ellos dicen?-le pregunto su abuelo

-creo que tienen razón y deberíamos aceptar que somos unos engreídos, arrogantes y todo eso

-hijo ¿te sientes bien?-le pregunto Harry- si quieres te podemos llevar con la enfermera escolar, Kitty ¿le diste algo?

-para nada-respondió la aludida- por fin al GRAN Elijah Potter se le bajaron los humos ¡esto si es para celebrar!

-...no es para tanto- le respondió su hermano

-mira hermanito-lo agarró por los hombros (estirándose para alcanzarlo)- si quieres de nuevo salir con mi amiga- le dijo viendo de reojo a su amiga que al igual que su hermano se había puesto roja- debes dejar de ser arrogante, creído, presumido, bueno lo que tu ya sabes; si lo cumples saldrás con Jane y si no yo misma me encargaré de lanzarte algunas maldiciones, y sabes muy bien las consecuencias, puede que termines haciéndole compañía al pelo grasiento, así que tu sabes

-no, no acepto-le respondió su hermano

-no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión si aceptas o no, lo vas a ser, quieras o no

-Jane ¿tu que opinas?-le pregunto Elijah

-yo apoyo a Kate-respondió Jane

-ya ves hermanito, no tienes alternativa

-¿serías capaz de atacarme?-le pregunto a su hermana- papá y mamá no van a estar muy contentos que me mandes a San Mungo

-por mi no hay problema-intervinó Harry que estaba riendo

-quieres que te recuerde lo que paso al inicio de año, o más fácil recuerda la semana pasada-le respondió Kate, y a Elijah no le quedo más que aceptar a regañadientes (por supuesto).

-¿Terminaste Susan?-le pregunto Belle que estaba borrando todas las pruebas que las podrán delatar

-si, bueno no, sólo me falta colgarlo-respondió Susan- ponerle el hechizo para que se ponga a cantar y el más importante el desmemorizador

-apúrate que estoy segura que en estos momentos Black ya esta en paños menores

-¿lo quieres ver?-le pregunto Susan con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro- aunque creo que ya lo hiciste ayer ¿no?- y el rostro de Belle se puso rojo, primero de pena y después de furia

-¡ A MI NO ME GUSTA BLACK!- exclamo Belle llena de furia

-yo no dije eso- respondió Susan con mucha serenidad- yo me refería que ayer parecía que tu y Sirius, bueno...ustedes...estaban en pleno...

-¡YO NO ESTABA HACIENDO NADA CON BLACK!-exploto Belle que parecía estar echando humo por las orejas

-pues eso no era lo que parecía, no sé si te diste cuenta pero las manos de Black estaban en un lugar...mmm... ¿cómo decirlo?...mmm...privado y las tuyas...bueno...

- ¡CALLATE¡¿Mejor TU DIME QUE HACÍAS CON LUPIN!

-platicando-respondió con mucha tranquilidad- es lo que hacen dos personas cuando...

-¡sé lo que es platicar! Y mejor ya cuelgas a Snape, que ya se esta terminando el tiempo- dijo Belle tratando de recuperar inútilmente su color natural de piel, después de que Susan colgará a Severus Snape en el techo del comedor, después de realizarle el hechizo para borrarle la memoria, las dos salieron del Gran Comedor entraron en un pasillo secreto que daba justamente al lugar donde Black estaba ofreciendo su espectáculo, según el plan cuando estas llegaran les iban a echar bronca, Arabella y Sirius iban a tener una de sus típicas peleas

-¡ya no tienes dignidad!- exclamo Belle dirigiendo una de sus típicas miradas asesinas a Sirius Black, que en ese momento tal y como había supuesto acertadamente Belle ya estaba en paños menores

-no te metas Figg- le respondió el animago Black

-nunca creí que fueras capaz de hacer un ridículo de tal magnitud- le respondió Belle- dime ni vergüenza tienes de mostrar tus miserias

-¡Callate!-espetó Sirius

-¡no sé a quien se le ocurrió montar este estúpido espectáculo!- dijo irónicamente Belle

-pues a mí, sólo al gran Sirius Black se le ocurren estas ideas-contesto el animago

-Canuto no digas mentiras-intervino Lupin

-¡ahora resulta que soy un mentiroso exhibicionista!-exclamo Sirius

-pues la verdad es que sí-respondió Susan

-¿y ahora tu que te metes¡Nadie te llamo!

-mira Black serías tan amable de ponerte tu ropa- le suplico Belle

-no ¿por qué? Así se ve bien-protestaron algunas alumnas que estaban emocionadas viendo a Sirius

-no, el público me aclama y hay que darles lo que quieren¿estas celosa?- le respondió Sirius a Belle

-¡YO!- exclamo Belle indignada pero no pudo evitar el ponerse muy roja- no y por un patán como tú ¡ponté la túnica!- le ordenó Belle

-esta bien-dijo a regañadientes Sirius- sólo recuerden que a MI nadie me da órdenes

-Mira Black-le dijo Belle poniéndose en frente de él- yo te ordeno lo que se me da la gana, y no te queda otra alternativa más que obedecerme

-lo lamento cielo, pero yo te ordeno a TI

-a mi nadie me ordena Black- le contestó Belle sacando su varita

-ni a mí-respondió Sirius poniéndose la túnica y sacando su varita; Susan y Remus se acercaron para separar a sus amigos pero se detuvieron a medio camino

-y un tonto estúpido engreído como tu me va a ordenar a mi- le contesto Belle muy enfadada

-por supuesto- exclamo Sirius y la besó en frente de todo el alumnado de Hogwarts, ella simplemente no reacciono, ni los demás tampoco

-¡ahí viene McGonagall!-exclamo Peter muy apresurado, ante sus gritos todos se empezaron a movilizar al comedor, Susan y Remus no sabían que hacer separar a sus amigos o echarse a correr, optaron por la segunda, se colaron entre los alumnos, detrás de ellos iba la rata traidora

-Señorita Figg y señor Black ¿qué creen que hacen!- exclamo a la profesora McGonagall al encontrar a dos de sus mejores alumnos besándose a medio pasillo y por si fuera poco, su mejor alumno (Sirius) tenía la túnica medio puesta al igual que toda su ropa. Los dos se separaron de inmediato sin saber que decir o hacer- ¡esta es una escuela, no un lugar para sus citas!

-Profesora, no es lo que parece-dijo Belle

-¡no estoy ciega señorita Figgg! Y se perfectamente que vi, los dos estarán castigados durante dos meses más, de lo que ya están, sin excusa; ¡nunca me espere este comportamiento de ambos! Otra más y quedaran expulsados...

-Profesora no es para tanto-intervino Sirius

-Señor Black, deja que le recuerde los últimos incidentes: primero desaparecen a la señorita Evans y al señor Potter (que todavía no aparecen); en segundo lugar, ayer se supone que tenían que haber limpiado la torre de astronomía, más no empezar una pelea, y hoy los encuentro en una situación no apta para los pasillos del colegio- le respondió la Jefa de la Casa de los Leones

-lo sentimos profesora- le dijo Belle

-harán los castigos acordados hasta el momento y cuando terminen hablaremos de los demás, y por favor ¡controlen sus hormonas!- les dijo y se alejó con rumbo a el Gran Comedor.

-¡todo esto es TU CULPA, Black!- bramó Belle

-Mi culpa...perdón pero no, tu eres la única culpable, a quien se le ocurrió todo esto y tú me provocaste para que te besará

¡PLAFF!

-¡NO VUELVAS A MENCIONAR QUE ME BESASTE!-exclamó Belle que parecía que echaba huma por las orejas-¡FUE REPUGNANTE, ASQUEROSO, DE TAL SOLO RECORDARLO ME DAN NAUSEAS!

-pues tú cara, no decía eso...

¡PLAFF!

-¡SALVAJE!- le gritó Sirius a Belle

-eres d-e-s-p-r-e-c-i-a-b-l-e, tanto o peor que la escoria de Slytherin

-no es para tanto-intervino Black-¡NO ME COMPARES CON "ESOS"!

-mejor no digas nada, que la próxima vez que me vuelvas a provocar, jura que no sobrevives- y dicha esta amenaza Belle se fue al Gran Comedor, Sirius se quedó unos minutos ahí y después se fue al Gran Comedor, pero por otro camino que no fue el que Belle tomo.

Mientras en el Gran Comedor tenía lugar un espectáculo, si es que se le puede llamar así a un intento fallido de lavarle el pelo a Snape, y ver al pobre de Snivellus con un tutú rosa, con los brazos en forma de tentáculo colgado en medio de las cuatro mesas, y cantando _"soy Severus Snappy Snivellus Snape, un muñeco muy feo y de cartón, me lavo la carita con grasa y jabón, no me lavo el pelo, ese soy yo"_, cuando llegaron todos los alumnos provenientes del pasillo donde Sirius había ofrecido su espectáculo y se abrieron la puertas del comedor, los alumnos no sabían si reírse o vomitarse, sólo tres personas en el Gran Comedor tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción

-¿QUÉ ES ESTO!-gritó una voz muy familiar para todos los alumnos pues se trataba del director Albus Dumbledore, el gran comedor quedó sumido en una gran silencio sólo interrumpido por el canturreo de Snape

-quítale el hechizo- le susurró Remus al oído de Susan, y así lo hizo de repente Snape dejo de cantar y parecía que su conciencia había retornado, su primer instinto fue buscar su varita, por supuesto que no la encontró pues Arabella se había encargado de dejarla volando muy lejos de Snape, de inmediato Dumbledore hizo un movimiento con su varita y bajó a Snape del techo del Gran Comedor, mientras este se ponía rojo tanto de furia como de pena, el director hizo aparecer una manta con la que tapo al futuro profesor de Pociones

-¿Quién le ha hecho esto, señor Snape?-le preguntó el director

-n-no l-lo-s-sé-tartamudeó Snape

-fue Black y sus compinches- declaró Lucius Malfoy muy seguro de sí mismo, pero entonces volteó a ver donde estaban Remus y Peter, no había rastro de Sirius

-¡él no fue!-protestaron a la vez Remus, Susan y Peter, después se unieron varias voces provenientes de las admiradoras del susodicho

-¡mentirosos!- bramó Snape

-¿dónde esta el señor Black?-pregunto el director, sus dos amigos se quedaron callados- ¿dónde está? Les pregunte

-la última vez que lo vimos estaba con Arabella Figg- todos los alumnos asintieron puesto que habían presenciado una escena protagonizada por Sirius y Arabella, pero en ese momento entró la profesora McGonagall, minutos después llegó Belle y detrás de ella, llegó Sirius

-señor Black¿dónde ha estado?-le pregunto el director

-Albus, el señor Black estaba con la señorita Figg ¿para que lo quería?-le preguntó la profesora de Transformaciones- y señor Snape ¿por qué esta vestido de esa forma¡No es momento para más espectáculos!- entonces hizo un movimiento con su varita y los brazos de Snape volvieron a la normalidad

-váyase a su dormitorio-le ordenó el director y Snape salió corriendo del gran comedor, acompañado de muchas risas por parte de gran parte del alumnado, en especial los de Gryffindor

-les preguntare una vez más ¿quiénes fueron los culpables?- dijo Albus Dumbledore pero absolutamente nadie contesto- muy bien, no quieren confesar, les advierto a los astutos organizadores de esta broma- lanzando una fría mirada al grupo de Gryffindor- encontraremos la manera de revertir el hechizo desmemorizante que le han hecho...

-lo dudo-dijo por lo bajo Susan, sólo Remus la escucho, ambos rieron por lo bajo

-y ninguno de los involucrados se salvará de la expulsión- puntualizó el director- ya basta de regaños empiecen a comer- y dicho esto todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y comieron la deliciosa cena preparada por los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, los culpables del atentado contra Snape tuvieron una cena muy agradable, los cinco ya ansiaban que fueran las siete de la noche para cumplir su castigo y así enterarse de todos los pormenores de la broma contra Snivellus.

-Sirius, que te pasa deberías estar muy contento, todo salió bien-le digo por lo bajo Lupin

-si, pero ELLA-señalando a Belle- lo arruinó todo, nadie cachetea a Black CUATRO VECES

-mmm...ya veo...te gusta Arabella porque ha sido la única que ha retado al gran Sirius Black

-¡A MI NO ME GUSTA BELLE!-exclamó Sirius, un poco fuerte, porque todos los alumnos lo voltearon a ver, salió del Gran Comedor con todas las miradas fijas en él, tanto Remus como Peter estaban riendo, estaban totalmente seguros que a Sirius le gustaba Belle

-¿quién se lo iba imaginar? Sirius babeando nada más y nada menos que por ti- le dijo Susan a su amiga

-¡A MI NO ME GUSTA SIRIUS!-contesto Belle, su grito también resonó por las cuatro mesas que la voltearon a ver y ella también salió diciendo algunas maldiciones

-estoy loca o por primera vez se llamaron por su nombre- le preguntó Susan a Remus

-no estás loca-les respondió Lupin esbozando una gran sonrisa

-entonces Sirius esta loco por Belle...mmm...creo que Belle se debería empezar a cuidar las espaldas, esas admiradoras de Sirius pueden ser un peligro

-pero Arabella tampoco se queda atrás- añadió Lupin- podría apostar que antes de que terminemos Hogwarts van a ser novios

-¿lo crees?- le pregunto Susan

-no lo creo, estoy totalmente seguro

-ya nos deberíamos de ir Remus, faltan quince minutos para las siete, mejor llegar temprano ya no quiero más castigos- los dos salieron del Gran Comedor, dejando a Peter

-ni yo, aunque no se que más se puede agregar a un mes de castigos y nada de salidas "autorizadas" a Hogsmeade- le dijo el licántropo cuando recortaron el camino hacia la enfermería por un pasillo secreto

-¿autorizadas? Ya decía yo, de seguro los cuatro salen furtivamente del castillo, siempre he pensado que ustedes conocen alguna forma de llegar a Hogsmeade sin ser visto ¿no es así?- le pregunto Susan

-sip, pero tú has de cuenta que no sabes nada, se supone que es secreto, pero ya que este año tenemos "prohibida" la salidas a Hogsmeade, tendremos que mostrarles el camino para llegar, aunque básicamente fue tu culpa que nos castigarán, si no me hubieras lanzado ese jabón yo no hubiera respondido, pero...

-ay, Remus yo que te creía un niño bueno, que no rompes las reglas, con esa cara de niño bueno que te cargas- le dijo Susan

-soy niño bueno, sólo que a veces salgo con mis amigos como cualquier persona normal- le respondió el licántropo

-tus amigos no se pueden definir como "personas normales", y menos Sirius y Potter

-tus amigas tampoco son muy normales que digamos, tienen un humor que por tu propia seguridad mantente alejadas de ellas en especial de Lily- repuso Remus- pero si te puedo decir que James, Sirius y Peter son los mejores amigos que puedes encontrar, si se dieran la oportunidad de conocerlos se llevarían una gran sorpresa, créeme son buenas personas y siempre puedes contar con ellos, en las buenas o en las malas

-¿cómo te han demostrado su amistad?-pregunto Susan con mucho interés

-de muchas maneras, en especial James y Sirius, no sé que haría sin amigos como ellos-respondió Lupin

-¿cómo por ejemplo?-pregunto de nueva cuenta Susan

"convertirse en animagos para estar conmigo en mis transformaciones"-ese fue el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la mente a Lupin

-es una larga historia-le contesto finalmente Remus-que no te voy a contar ahorita

-tenemos tiempo-lo interrumpió Susan

-otro día, te juró que un día de estos te lo contaré

-promesa de amigos-dijo Susan

-promesa de amigos-le contesto y se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos- ahora dime porque me dijiste que dudabas que duden revertir el hechizo desmemorizante que le echaron a Snape cambio de tema Remus, que de seguir hablando de lo mismo estaba seguro que le iba a contar toda la historia a Susan

-simple, ese hechizo fue una invención de Lily, Belle y mía, sólo se borras algunas cosillas, no todas, y sólo se puede revertir con las varitas con las que fueron hechas- respondió una muy sonriente Susan

-increíble, me sorprendes Susan

-lo sé, llevamos más de un año desarrollándolo, lo pensábamos aplicar con ustedes (propuesta de Lily) pero...

-lo aplicaron con Snappy

-¡exacto! Y lo mejor ¡funciono, nuestro trabajo por fin rindió frutos¡ay! cuando se enteré Lily...-celebró Susan

-va a lamentar no haberlo aplicado con James-añadió Remus

-puede ser, pero se lo merecía Snivellus, antes de que lo atacaremos dijo que el mundo estaba mejor sin ellos, y sabes que fue lo peor ¡llamo a Lily sangre... bueno tú sabes y a Potter lo llamó arrogante, a él no lo defendí porque lo es; pero nadie insulta a mi amiga y menos con ese insulto tan absurdo, en lo personal para mí no hay pureza de sangre y esa ideología es una total estupidez

-opino lo mismo, aparte yo no soy, como dicen algunos, de "sangre limpia", mi papá es mago, pero mi mamá es muggle; pero por ejemplo James, si lo es pero toda su familia opina que toda la ideología de Voldemort es una tontería, pero en cambio la familia de Sirius cree que ser de "sangre limpia" los convierte casi de la realeza, no hagas esa cara, Sirius no piensa eso, todo lo contrario en su familia lo consideran la "oveja negra", pues ve a Regulus, Narcisa o Bellatrix, nada que ver con él

-pues también toda mi familia esta en contra de las ideologías de Voldemort, los Figg también están en contra y pues Lily es hija de muggles; ya encontramos un común denominador entre los dos grupos, eso es bueno

-si, muy bueno, pero yo que tu me echaba a correr, son exactamente las siete con cinco minutos- le dijo el joven licántropo, y luego se echó a correr, Susan tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y después fue detrás de Remus- ¡alcánzame!-fue lo último que le grito

"Ahora resulta que me gusta Belle...imposible, ella me quiere asesinar...espera la acabas de llamar Belle ¡por las barbas de merlín! Voy de mal en peor, ella no me gusta ¿o si? Ella es una agresiva, te ha cacheteado ¡4 veces! Y eso nadie lo había hecho nunca (a excepción de James y Remus, pero ese es otro caso) pero con el carácter que se carga la hace simplemente diferente, muy diferente a todas las chicas con las que has salido...Sirius acepta que te gusta Belle, más bien que siempre te ha gustado, aprovecha la única cita que tienes segura"- esos eran los pensamientos de Sirius después de salir del Gran comedor

"¡Que a mi me gusta Sirius¡Por favor! Es tan probable como que Lily acepte una cita con Potter...Belle no te gusta Sirius... ¿desde cuando lo llamas Sirius? Eso es lo de menos a ti no te gusta Black, es tan arrogante, insoportable, inteligente y con esos ojos, además no besa nada mal, Belle pero que piensas ¡no te gusta Sirius¿O si?" pero el golpe contra "algo" la saco de sus pensamientos

-Belle fíjate por donde caminas-le reclamo Sirius

-¡tú te cruzaste en MI CAMINO!- le respondió Belle

-claro que no, yo iba muy concentrado pensando, cuando TU chocaste contra mi lindo cuerpecito

-¿piensas¿Desde cuándo¿Seguro que tu cerebro no se chamusco?- le dijo Belle con sarcasmo

-...no, yo soy inteligente no como otras personas-le respondió

-más respeto Sirius, recuerda que YO diseñe la broma contra Snivellus

-¡por fin el fenómeno da señales de inteligencia!

-cállate Sirius

-esta bien pero recordando Arabella, me debes un cita- le dijo Sirius de camino a la enfermería

-lo sé, Sirius¡no me lo tienes que recordar!-exclamó Belle

-no te alteres, yo sólo te lo recuerdo, que me debes la cita y quince galeones

-¿y a donde me va a llevar el gran Sirius Black?-le preguntó Belle

-a Hogsmeade

-no prohibieron ir a Hogsmeade-le recordó Belle-aunque tratándose de ti, cualquier cosa se puede esperar

-lo sé, pero no vamos a llegar por el camino habitual-intervino Sirius- pero hay otros caminos para llegar a Hogsmeade, y eso exactamente es lo que haremos mañana, saldremos del castillo después del castigo, e iremos a dar una vuelta porque puedo asegurar que nunca lo has visto de noche, y tal vez tomaremos una cerveza de mantequilla ¿qué opinas Belle?

-o.k. (no me queda de otra) pero no se como esperas salir del castillo sin ser visto, y luego con ese conserje tan amargado y luego su estúpida gata, sabes siempre he tenido ganas de darle una buena patada a la señora Norris¡y lleva menos de un año trabajando aquí!

-no te preocupes Belle, tengo mis propios medios, te puedo asegurar que nadie nos va a ver, tu sólo espérame mañana después de la medianoche en la sala común e iremos a dar una vuelta, confía en un merodeador

-no me queda de otra, tengo que salir contigo, te lo debo ¡nunca pensé caer tan bajo!-exclamó Belle

-¡oye! Fue la única forma que se me ocurrió para que aceptara que seguir conmigo que de otra forma te lo hubiera pedido me hubieras mandado al diablo y me hubieras dado una cachetada más fuerte que las de ayer y las de hoy, todavía me duele la mejilla

-te las merecías pervertido y créeme que lo volvería a hacer, a ver acércate ya me dieron ganas de cachetearte de nuevo-le dijo Belle

-y a mí de besarte de nuevo-le contestó Sirius, sin darle tiempo a contestarle la volvió a besar, pero esta vez Arabella Figg reaccionó y correspondió el beso, y fue precisamente en ese momento cuando Remus llegaba corriendo que por estar viendo donde iba Susan no vio hacia la puerta y simplemente se estrelló contra Belle y Sirius

-perdón, Canuto no me mires así- le dijo a su amigo cuando noto una mirada de "te voy a asesinar Remus Lupin"- se podían haber ido a otro lugar, Belle ¿quieres una cubeta de agua fría? Estas muy roja- y las personas que querían asesinar a Remus aumentaron a dos

-L-Lu-Lupin ¡como corres!- dijo Susan con la respiración entrecortada, y volteó a ver a las personas que estaban con él- ¡Sirius Black sonrojado¿Puedo ir por mi cámara fotográfica?

-¡NO!- exclamaron al unísono Belle y Sirius

-mmm...de nuevo haciendo cosas malas- les dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro- porque no se van a otro lugar que no sea tan público, como por ejemplo el pasillo que esta...

-el pasillo que de seguro tú ya visitaste con Remus- la interrumpió Belle y tanto Susan como Remus se sonrojaron a más no poder

-mejor entramos-dijo Remus y abrió la puerta de la enfermería donde la señora Pomprey los estaba esperando

-muy bien señores y señoritas aquí está todo lo que necesitan...-entonces el llamado de la puerta la interrumpió

-¿puedo pasar?-pregunto Peter

-como les iba diciendo, tienen tres horas para terminar de limpiar toda la enfermería, sólo les voy a pedir un favor no se acerquen a ese estante tiene pociones muy peligrosas, y por último entréguenme sus varitas cuando pasen las tres horas los vendré a buscar y se las devolveré- ninguno de los cinco se opuso pues esa era una de las condiciones del castigo de McGonagall- ¡ah! La profesora McGonagall me pidió de favor que les recordara que a la próxima vez que desobedecieran sus ordenes el castigo será quedarse en Navidad para ayudar a los elfos domésticos- todos asintieron y la señora Pomprey salió de la enfermería

-bien manos a la obra- anunció Sirius y todos se pusieron a trabajar.

-¿Por qué se tarda tanto, mi nuera?-pregunto James ya llevaban más de una hora y media esperándola y ella ni sus luces

-calma, de seguro no debe de tardar- le contesto su hijo-mejor platiquemos de algo

-mmm...de quidditch-propuso Elijah, tanto Harry, James, Alyssa y Remus les agrado la idea, pero a las demás no

-¡ay, no!-exclamo Kate-me hartan sus platicas de quidditch, porque una cosa es verlo y otra muy diferente es hablar horas, mejor otra cosa

-¡no te gusta el quidditch!-exclamo muy sorprendido James- ¡es el mejor deporte del mundo!

-no lo niego, pero hablar de quidditch no es un tema que me entusiasme mucho-explico Kate

-opino lo mismo, a mi, desde que entre a Hogwarts y lo vi jugar por primera vez me encanto, pero subirme a una escoba me da pavor-intervino Lily, pero la risa de su nieto no la dejo continuar- ¿qué tiene de chistoso que me den miedo las alturas?-le pregunto Lily

-...nada-contestó en un intento de detener la risa de la que era preso- sólo me da risa que a todas las mujeres que llevan el apellido Potter no les gusten las alturas, aunque ¿a mi bisabuela le gustaba volar?

-no, mamá no es muy afecta al vuelo en escoba, ni mi abuela- respondió James y también se echó a reír, al igual que Harry

-no tiene ninguna-declaró Kate

-¡ay, hija! Pero es la verdad, recuerdo cuando tenían cinco años y les compre escoba de juguete, sólo se la di a Elijah y a los cinco minutos ya lo tenía en el aire y tú te quedaste paralizada, pero no importa que no te guste volar, sólo me da risa, me recordaste tanto a tu madre ese día, sólo una vez he volado junto con ella y puso una cara de terror, pero eso sí siempre me apoyaba cuando jugaba al quidditch en el colegio, se apasionaba tanto que olvida todo lo ajeno al juego

-mejor cambiemos de tema-propusó Lily- a ver, de que platicaremos ¡ya sé!... ¿Belle que hiciste los doce años que Black pasó en Azkaban?- le pregunto Lily a su amiga

-cuando me enteré que Sirius estaba en Azkaban no lo podía creer, recuerdo que ese día me la pase llorando, ese día mi vida se deshizó, todo se había juntado fue horrible, recuerdo que todo el mundo estaba celebrando, pero ni Remus ni yo estábamos en las fiestas, fue el peor día de mí vida-les dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas, ese día habían muerto sus mejores amigos por la supuesta culpa de su prometido, Sirius Black- en ese momento tal y como se lo dije a Remus quería renunciar a la magia, no quería saber más de ella, estaba muy dolida, entonces Dumbledore se presentó en mi casa, me encargó una misión que yo nunca rechazaría, me pidió que cuidará a Harry

-espera-la interrumpió Lily- cuidarlo ¿cómo¿No se supone que lo llevaron con mi hermana?

-por supuesto –le contesto Belle- pero crees que lo íbamos a dejar ahí sin el cuidado de algún ¡por supuesto que no, me hice pasar por una viejecita muggle, amante de los gatos, hasta un poco odiosa, yo me hacía cargo de Harry cuando los Dursley salían, como tenía que fingir mi papel de vieja loca, creo que le hice pasar a Harry tardes muy tormentosas viendo fotos de mis gatos, en todo el tiempo que estuve en Privet Drive yo guarde mi varita y todo lo relacionado con la magia en un baúl en el ático de mi casa, nunca cargaba mi varita, muy mal hecho de mi parte, aun sabiendo que Voldemort estaba suelto no cargaba con mi varita, y tal vez puede a ver ayudado a Harry el verano que lo atacaron los dementores

-¿te atacaron demetores!-preguntó muy sorprendido James

-si, a mí y a mi primo-contestó Harry-afortunadamente no pasó a mayores, sólo a una loca como Umbrigde se le ocurre mandarme dementores

-¿primo? Espera ¿tengo un sobrino¡Y nadie me lo había dicho!-exclamó Lily

-si, y a decir verdad un niño insoportable, se parece a Vernon Dursley, es un demonio, pero para tu hermana es su "nene", una vez me atropelló- cuando dijo esto Lily y James pusieron una cara de indignación- y ni contar las veces que agarró a Harry como saco de boxeo, y a todos los niños que lo molestaban, no sé que sea de él

-¡por las barbas de Merín¿Y me hermana nunca hizo nada para detenerlo?-la interrumpió Lily-¿y tú tampoco?

-Lily yo no lo podía detener, muchas veces estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero recordaba mi papel de viejecita loca por los gatos, no podía llegar y echarle un hechizo a ese niño malcriado, aunque no le caería mal una pequeña venganza, esos Dursley le tienen pavor a la magia

-¿mi tía detener a Dudley?...lo dudo -contesto Harry- mis tíos me ignoraban, para ellos no existía, siempre fui el recogido, tió Vernon nunca me aceptó y tía Petunia empezó a tratarme de mejor manera después de mi quinto curso, pero los primeros diez años fueron un verdadero tormento, pero cuando entre a Hogwarts todo cambio, sólo volvía a Privet Drive en verano y eso siempre a regañadientes, afortunadamente cuando cumplí 17 me fui de ahí, compré un departamento en Londres y me fue a vivir ahí, lo abandoné cuando me casé con Hermione

-no sé porque ni hermana repudia la magia, eso es algo que nunca me he podido explicar-dijo Lily

-Lily-empezó James- nunca has pensado que tal vez sea envidia, digo, tu eres la única bruja de la familia, y créeme que eres de las mejores, en encantamientos haces cosas que yo nunca haría, y Petunia convirtió su envidia en odio hacia a ti

-tal vez, pero no me gusta pensar que Petunia me odia, simplemente que no le gusta que sea bruja

-olvidemos el asunto-dijo Elijah- mejor que papá siga contando la primera vez que Kate se subió a una escoba-después soltó una sonora carcajada, a lo que su hermana correspondió dándole un codazo-esta bien, esta bien, mejor hablamos cuando...

-¡lo encontré!-exclamó Hermione muy emocionada mostrándoles un libro de encantamientos antiguos

-ese libro yo lo conozco-dijo Lily al verlo-se parece al libro que compre en vacaciones

-acérquese-les dijo Hermione y puso el libro sobre el escritorio de Arabella, todos rodearon el escritorio, Hermione lo abrió y en la primera página encontraron una nota:"propiedad de Lily Evans, Gryffindor"

-con razón se me hacía conocido ¡es mi libro, pero ahí no viene nada de viajes al futuro, me lo sé de memoria

-lo sé-respondió Hermione- pero lo importante de este libro son unas palabras que estaban ocultas, las encontré hace unas semanas-entonces pasó a la página 575 del libro y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer varias palabras "_in ille futurus stare y tu tempus reggressus"_-al parecer alguien las escribio

-la letra es mía-declaró Lily.

_**Espero q les haya gustado, x favor déjenme reviews no saben lo feliz que me hacen cada vez q leo cada uno d los comentarios q me dejan, ahora espero no tardarme tanto subiendo el próximo capítulo, les puedo adelantar que en el próximo capítulo James y Lily regresan a su tiempo¿verdaderamente cumplirán con su castigo Sirius, Belle, Susan, Remus, Arabella y Peter¿qué sucederá en la cita de Sirius y Belle? Y otras cosillas por ahí.**_

_**Los dejo y gracias a todos los q siguen mi historia. BSS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**_


	8. El Regreso

**HOLA!!! Antes q nada perdón x haber prometido q me iba a apurar a subir este capítulo pero no pude, muchas cosillas x hacer aquí en mi casa. Pero ya estoy de regreso, espero que les guste este capítulo, ya me estoy acercando al final pero todavía falta un poquitín, espero no tardar en subir el nueve pero ahora no le prometo nada pues el lunes entro a la escuela ¡injusticia! (la mayoría entra el 16 d agosto, pero nosotros somos la gran excepción), en fin espero q les gust y ténganme paciencia y más de ahora en adelante, tratare d hacer un huequito en mi horario para seguir con esta historia...la voy a terminar...eso sí se los puedo prometer la voy a terminar.  
  
Gracias a todos los q me han dejado reviews, no saben como se los agradezco, ustedes me dan animo para seguir con esta historia loka (como la autora). En fin gracias a:  
**

**Sarah Evams:**Claro q esta guapo, imagínate para q tenga un club d fans pues como ha d estar el niño, siempre ha tenido algo d James. Gracias

**maxie-chan: **La cita d Belle/Sirius tendrá q esperar hasta el próximo capítulo, y lee este capítulo para q t enteres q se traen Remus/Susan..el capítulo 9 van a pasar varias cosillas con respecto a estas 2 parejas.

**guitar: **Subo un capítulo cada vez q puedo, todo depende del tiempo q me tarde escribiendo, en los últimos capítulos me he tardado más xq estan un poquito más largos. Trataré d subir más seguido pero no t aseguró nada. Bueno Bye

**Trixi-Black: **Gracias x tu review y claro q la voy a continuar, sólo paciencia. Ciao

**Aguila Fanel: **Muchas gracias y aqui tienes el nuevo capítulo, espero q también t gust.Bye

**leilawood: **Gracias x tu reviews y aquí esta otro capítulo más d esta loka historia. Gracias y hasta la próxima.

**Adriana: **x supuesto q la maten a la rata traidora...muchas gracias x tu review y aquí tienes la continuación. Gracias.

**Muchísimas gracias a todos x seguir esta loka historia, de verdad GRACIAS...**

**Se me olvidaba el rollo q todos se saben todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y d Warner Bros. Aunque queda claro q los inventados son míos.  
  
Disfruten la lectura y les agradecería mucho si me dejan un review sobre la opinión d este fic o d este capítulo.  
  
Ahora si empiecen a leer....**

**8. EL REGRESO  
  
Por Gala Potter  
**  
-¡tu letra!-exclamo James –si lo sabías porque no hablaste, desde hace unos días pudimos haber regresado a nuestro tiempo  
  
-alto James- lo interrumpió Belle- no entiendes, esto lo escribió Lily cuando regresaron, y ve la fecha dice claramente 1 de Octubre de 1974, y yo recuerdo muy bien que regresaron el 30 de Septiembre de ese año  
  
-entonces quieres decir, que este viaje por así decirlo estaba en su destino-dijo Harry  
  
-¿nuestro destino?-dijo Lily-¡por favor! Yo no creo en el destino  
  
-entonces la GRAN LILY EVANS tiene otra respuesta a que estemos aquí-dijo James  
  
-pues...no, pero...bueno ya que importa lo importante es que estamos aquí ¿no?  
  
-tienes razón-le contesto Remus- pero como ya les dije, ellos nunca nos dijeron donde habían estado y la última vez que los vi con vida, me dijeron muchas cosas en ese momento sin sentido, pero después esas palabras adquirieron un sentido impresionante  
  
-¿qué te dijeron?-pregunto Harry  
  
-pues...me dijeron que confiara en Sirius, que le creyera, que él daría la vida por Harry ¡por las barbas de Merlín! ¡con razón lo dijeron, si leyeron el diario, sabían perfectamente que el moriría por salvar a Harry!  
  
-también Lily me dijo lo mismo, por mucho tiempo creí que lo que me habían dicho era un exceso de confianza hacia Sirius, mucho tiempo después descubrí que Lily había tenido razón, me arrepentí de todo lo que le dije cuando lo fui a visitar a Azkaban-confeso Belle  
  
-¡lo fuiste a visitar a Azkaban!-exclamo Remus- ¡nunca me lo dijiste!-le reclamo  
  
-si te hubiera dicho, me hubieras regañado, pero para lo único que sirvió fue para destrozarlo y destrozarme, lo cachetee como solía hacerlo en el colegio, y el no hizo nada, ni me replico, ni se defendió, nada...simplemente se quedó callado, lo insulte, le dije que nunca lo iba a perdonar-para cuando dijo esto las lágrimas ya bañaban su rostro- y me arrepiento, si no le hubiera dicho todo eso tal vez, cuando me buscaste y me aclaraste todo, hubiera tenido el valor suficiente de pedirle perdón, pero con todo lo que le dije nunca tuve las suficientes agallas para estar frente a él y pedirle perdón, cuando escapó y lo veía en los noticieros muggles no podía evitar aventarle algo al televisor y después echarme a llorar sniff, sniff ¡hasta Susan había tenido razón! Cuando me dijo que algún día lloraría por él-todos comprendían la situación de Belle, excepto dos personas James y LIly  
  
-¿por qué no lo quisiste perdonar?-pregunto James-dudo que las acusaciones hayan sido tan graves, como para que llegasen a ese punto  
  
-por tonta, me cerré, me dolió perder a todos mis amigos en tan poco tiempo, sólo me quedo Remus, pero ni él se quedó a mi lado, se fue, él no quería estar en Inglaterra...fue una época tan dolorosa-explico Belle  
  
-¿Black fue a Azkaban después de nuestras muerte?-pregunto Lily a lo que Remus y Belle asintieron  
  
-serían tan amables, de aclararnos la razón por la que mi loco amigo fue a prisión-dijo James  
  
-¡NO!-respondieron todos  
  
-¿qué se supone que hizo? ¿matar? ¿traicionar? ¿convertirse en mortífago?- pregunto James, todos se quedaron en silencio ¡que acertadas eran las dudas de James!  
  
-creo que es hora cenar-dijo Hermione cambiando bruscamente de tema  
  
-¿y el hechizo?-pregunto Lily  
  
-lo realizaremos mañana, para que estemos más tranquilos y tengamos tiempo de preparar lo que se necesita-le respondió Hermione  
  
-mañana es 30 de Septiembre-susurro Belle  
  
-pero ¿dónde vamos a hacer el hechizo?-pregunto de pronto Kate-no nos podemos arriesgar a que más personas se enteren  
  
-en el bosque prohibido-le contesto su papá- es el único lugar donde podemos estar seguros que nadie verá lo que hacemos  
  
-¿seguros? ¿y los centauros?-replicó Kate  
  
-evitaremos encontrarnos con ellos-le respondió su papá- y si nos encontramos con ellos pues ya ni modo, mientras que no los provoquemos no pasará a mayores  
  
-¿qué significa eso de "no pasará a mayores"?-pregunto Lily  
  
-que tenemos que evitar a toda costa un enfrentamiento con ellos-le respondió su hijo  
  
-¿los centauros?-pregunto James- al menos las veces que yo he entrado al bosque, nunca me han hecho nada, no quieren a los magos pero mientras no los insultes no te hacen nada, hay un centauro que siempre nos saca de apuros creo que se llama Firenze  
  
-lo expulsaron de la manada hace muchos años-respondió Harry  
  
-pero ¿por qué?  
  
-una larga historia...que no contaremos en estos momentos-le respondió su nuera- lo mejor es que ustedes jovencitos (refiriéndose a Kate, Elijah, Alyssa y Jane) vayan al Gran Comedor para no levantar sospechas...  
  
-nosotros también debemos ir-añadió Remus, refiriéndose a él y a Belle  
  
-¿y nosotros que?-pregunto James- no me voy a quedar aquí encerrado ¡y sin cenar!  
  
-pues se podrían ir con nosotros-intervino Harry, de inmediato Hermione se neg  
  
-¡¡SÍ!!- celebraron Lily y James  
  
-no definitivamente ¡no!, ¡Harry como se te ocurre!- intervino Hermione- es peligroso, ellos se quedan, no sé donde, pero no van a nuestra casa  
  
-vamos Hermione- la animó Harry- no va a pasar nada y en nuestra casa hay suficiente seguridad, nadie se debe de enterar, aparte de seguro quieren seguir platicando y tú también quieres platicar ¿qué te cuesta?  
  
-nada, pero...-suspiró-¡ay! esta bien, pero me tienen que prometer que no se escaparán, acataran mis ordenes y las de Harry, y lo más importante no indagaran sobre ciertos asuntos que ustedes no se deben de enterar ¿entendido?  
  
-si-contestaron al unísono Lily y James  
  
-bien, entonces creo que utilizaremos la red Flu...  
  
-¡¡ay, no!!-exclamo Lily haciendo que Belle y Remus se soltaran a reír- ¡¡odio la red flu!!  
  
-yo también-dijo Harry- pero no tenemos otra opción  
  
-si podemos aparecernos-propuso James  
  
-no se van a aparecer en ningún lugar-los regaño Belle- es muy peligroso, mejor utilicen la red flu  
  
-pero yo no quiero-reclamo de nueva cuenta Lily  
  
-con la pena Lils- le dijo Belle- vas a utilizar la red flu si quieres ir a casa de Harry, y si no aceptas, pues te puedes quedar aquí haciéndome compañía, ¿qué te parece?  
  
-eso no es justo-protesto Lily  
  
-lo lamento por ti-le dijo James-¿quién va ir primero?  
  
-yo-dijo Hermione- si hay peligro me regreso y les aviso si a los cinco minutos no regreso James y Lily irán detrás de mí ¿entendieron?  
  
-si- respondieron Lily y James, entonces Hermione entró a la chimenea murmurando algo parecido a "Potter's house" _(N/A: ¡¡¡q imaginación tengo!!( Sarcasmo))_ pasaron 5 minutos y Hermione no regreso  
  
-bien James, sigues tú- le dijo Harry a su padre de diecisiete años  
  
-¡Potter's house"-exclamo James y desapareció por la chimenea  
  
-tu turno Lily-le dijo Belle  
  
-¿me puedo quedar aquí? Digo, este sofá esta muy cómodo y puedo dormir aquí sin ningún problema-trató de convencerlos inútilmente  
  
-entonces prefieres estar aquí conmigo, a pasar toda la noche con Harry  
  
-¡¡NO!!, no por que no quiera estar contigo Belle  
  
-entonces entra a la chimenea-le dijo Belle  
  
-pero...odio la red flu, ¡tu lo sabes Belle! ¡siempre me pasa algo, cada vez que viajo por esa maldita red flu!  
  
-confía que esta vez no va a pasar-le dijo su hijo  
  
-gran consuelo-contesto con sarcasmo-¿y ustedes de que se ríen?-les dijo a sus nietos  
  
-nosotros...jeje...de nada-dijo Elijah entre risas  
  
-vamos Lily, esta vez no te va a pasar nada, confía en nosotros...  
  
-¿y si me pasa algo?  
  
-no va a pasar nada, anda ya ve, Hermione ya ha de estar preocupada-le rogó Remus  
  
-esta bien-acepto a regañadientes y se fue por la chimenea  
  
-nos vemos mañana a las siete de la noche aquí-se despidió Harry de sus hijos y despareció por la chimenea  
  
**:·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P**  
  
-bien, sólo nos falta limpiar esos estantes ¡y listo!- exclamo Susan con emoción, ya llevaban dos horas y media limpiando la enfermería, sin discusiones, peleas, objetos voladores o lo que se le parezca. Habían estado limpiando con mucha tranquilidad demasiada en opinión de Sirius, y así hubieran seguido pero...  
  
-¡¡¡estoy aburrido!!!-declaró Sirius que estaba limpiando una de las estanterías que no estaban permitidas por Madame Pomprey  
  
-¡y crees que yo no! ¡Crees que es muy divertido limpiar! ¡PUES NO!-exclamo Belle  
  
-¡YA SE PUEDEN CALLAR!-grito Remus exasperado de la actitud de sus amigos  
  
-¡por que Lunático! ¡tengo derecho a protestar! ¡estos castigos están del asco!-le reclamo Sirius  
  
-¡y CREES QUE NO LO SÉ!-volvió a gritar Lupin- ¡CREES QUE YO ESTOY DE ACUERDO! ¡¡¡PUES NO CANUTO!!! ¡¡¡NO FUE NUESTRA CULPA, FUE DE SNIVELLUS!!!- tanto a Belle, como a Susan y hasta al mismo Peter les tomó por sorpresa la actitud de Remus, él trataba de calmar las cosas dialogando no gritando como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento  
  
-¡¡¡YA SÉ QUE NO FUE NUESTRA CULPA!!!¡¡¡PERO VE Y DÍSELO A MCGONAGALL A VER SI A TI SI TE OYE!!!  
  
-lo dudo, no quiso escuchar a NADIE y ¡viste la mirada que nos echó Dumbledore después de la broma!  
  
-NO-contesto Canuto  
  
-sospecha, lo sé...-le dijo el licántropo a su amigo  
  
-pero no tiene pruebas-intervino Susan- te lo dije hace un rato y no tiene pruebas contundentes que nosotros seamos los culpables  
  
-y mejor se callan que si hay alguien por estos rumbos, no quiero ni imaginar lo que puede pasar-les suplicó Belle  
  
-esta bien-dijeron al unísono Remus, Sirius y Susan y siguieron con sus labores Diez minutos después...  
  
-¡Sirus suelta eso, por favor!-le suplicaba Belle  
  
-No, mira es muy divertido, no me van negar que estaban aburridos, ¡el peligro es divertido!-exclamo Sirius que en ese momento estaba jugando con tres pociones tomadas del "estante prohibido" de la señora Pomprey  
  
-no, no es divertido ¡por favor deja de hacerte el malabarista!-le dijo Susan detrás de la cama donde estaban los cuatro ocultos, para protegerse de la explosión que podía causar la caída de cualquiera de esas pociones con las que estaba haciendo malabares Sirius  
  
-no sean exagerados ¿qué puede pasar? ¡sólo son pociones!-replico Black  
  
-ah, nada más eso, Sirius deja eso p-o-r-f-a-v-o-r - le dijo Remus saliendo de su escondite que los ocultaba en caso de explosión  
  
-¡ay, Remus si a ti también te gusta el peligro!  
  
-no cuando expones a otras personas, por favor canuto-le contesto el licántropo  
  
-por favor Sirius ¡¡quieres volar toda la enfermería!!-exclamo Belle que también salió de su guarida  
  
-no sería mala idea, ya necesita una remodelación  
  
-¡¡¡Sirius!!!-lo reprendió Belle- ya tengo suficiente con aguantarte ¡dos meses! ¡como para querer aumentar las vacaciones!  
  
-mi cielo deberías de pensar que fue lo mejor que te pudo haber sucedido-le contesto Sirius sin dejar de hacer malabares con la pociones  
  
-¡2 meses!...ah, ese fue el castigo que les puso McGonagall por encontrarlos besándose ¡ay, de veras! Y saben lo que más me sorprende que ninguno de los dos acepte que le guste el otro-les dijo Susan a la futura pareja y se unió a los otros dos que estaban fuera  
  
-¡¡¡el no me gust...-empezó a decir Belle pero el brazo de Remus la empujo hacia el suelo, sólo sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y...  
  
¡¡¡PUM!!!  
  
Sirius simplemente dejo caer tres pequeñas botellas que si se juntaban resultaba una explosión capaz de hacer volar la enfermería, él lo sabía pero estaba demasiado confiado en sus habilidades como malabarista, pero una distracción llamada Arabella Figg era capaz de que perdiera la concentración y más recordando el beso afuera de la enfermería  
  
-¡te voy a matar coff, coff Sirius Black!- dijo Belle después de la explosión en la enfermería escolar  
  
-¿estas bien Susan?-pregunto Remus cuando le ayudo a levantarse  
  
-sí eso creo-respondió Susan- ¡Sirius eres un TONTO!  
  
-¿y Sirius?-pregunto Remus que una vez de pie y entre el humo no veía a su amigo  
  
-¡¡¡Sirius Black!!! ¡¡¿dónde estás para matarte?!!-grito Belle  
  
-¿y si ya esta muerto?-intervino Susan  
  
-ni lo digas...Canuto ¿dónde estás?-volvió a preguntar Remus- no es el momento para bromas-y fue entonces cuando entre los escombros visualizó un cuerpo tirado  
  
-¡¡Sirius!!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo Belle, Remus y Susan corriendo hacia el inconsciente de su amigo  
  
-¿están todos bien?-pregunto la tímida (N/A: y traidora) voz de Peter  
  
-¡Peter ve por ayuda!-exclamo Lupin pero no fue necesario salir de la enfermería porque en ese momento llegaron todos los profesores y los alumnos curiosos que fueron alertados por el ruido de la explosión  
  
-¿qué ha sucedido aquí?-pregunto el profesor Dumbledore- ¿alguien está herido?- y todos señalaron a Sirius, la enfermera escolar se acercó a auxiliarlo  
  
-profesor...nosotros...-empezó Susan  
  
-nosotros estábamos limpiando calmadamente cuando...-dijo Remus  
  
-cuando Sirius dejo caer tres botellas del estante que estaba ahí-termino Belle señalando el lugar donde había estado el señalado mueble antes de la explosión  
  
-el estante que les dije que no tocaran-dijo la señora Pomprey y los cuatro concientes sólo acertaron a asentir  
  
-¿cómo esta Poppy?-pregunto Dumbledore  
  
-ójala muerto-susurró Snape, pero fue escuchado por Belle, Remus, Susan y Peter  
  
-me dan ganas de ahorcar a Snivellus-dijo por lo bajo Belle  
  
-Belle cálmate, no es momento para golpear a Snape-le susurró Susan a su amiga  
  
-...aguanta hasta mañana y te juró que no te detendré, al contrario avísame para ir contigo-añadió Remus  
  
-sólo tiene unas cuantas heridas, pero nada grave, hay que llevarlo a algún lugar donde lo pueda curar y que pueda pasar la noche tranquilo- contesto la enfermera  
  
-lo podemos llevar a su dormitorio-propuso la profesora McGonagall- ahí lo puede curar y estoy segura que sus amigos se aseguraran que pase una noche tranquila  
  
-muy bien, todos pueden volver a sus dormitorios-ordeno Dumbledore y el pasillo que conducía a la enfermería fue desalojado a pesar de las regañadientes de los alumnos que se querían quedar a escuchar el regaño a los responsables  
  
-de su castigo hablaremos más tarde, lo más importante en este momento es el señor Black-les dijo la profesora McGonagall y con un movimiento de su varita elevó por los aires el cuerpo de Sirius y los Gryffindor's fueron hacia su sala común  
  
-¿importante? ¿qué tiene Sirius de importante? ¡nada!-exclamo Belle mientras caminaban hacia la torre de Gryffindor-por mi que se muera  
  
-si se muere tú serías la primera que estarías llorando...incluso antes que su club de fans-le dijo Susan a su amiga  
  
-...¬¬ que graciosita te has vuelto-respondió Belle con sarcasmo- ¿yo? ¿llorar por Sirius Black?...lo dudo ni en mil años me verás llorar por él  
  
-Belle mejor no hables, no sabes que vueltas puede dar la vida y dentro de unos años te podrías ver llorando por Sirius-repuso Susan  
  
-ya te dije ¡jamás me verás llorar por él! ¿entiendes? ¡nunca!  
  
-nunca digas nunca- puntualizó Susan y se fue con Remus a platicar dejando a Belle sola con sus pensamientos  
  
**:·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·)**

-Bienvenido- le dijo Hermione a James cuando apareció por la chimenea, la estancia era de color blanco al igual que la mayor parte de los muebles de la casa, sobre la chimenea había varias fotos, de las que James alcanzó a reconocer eran de Harry, Hermione, Kate y Elijah de pequeños, algunas eran de la boda de su hijo, de él y Lily, de unos muggles que supuso eran los padres de Hermione, de Sirius, Remus, y de todos los Weasley; al ver esas fotos lo invadió la melancolía saber y tener la certeza que no vería crecer a su hijo era terrible, el pensamiento más triste que estaba seguro lo acompañaría hasta el fin de sus días, pero dentro de toda esta tristeza había dos rayos de esperanza que lo alegraba: el saber que su hijo a pesar de todo a pesar de tantas pérdidas y tristezas era feliz, muy feliz tenía una familia maravillosa; y saber que él en alguna parte de su futuro era feliz junto a una mujer que él quería: Lily Evans, ese muchacha de 17 años pelirroja, no muy alta con unos preciosos ojos verdes que era capaz de hacer una revolución en los sentimientos de James Potter, la quería de eso estaba seguro y sabía que en algún momento tal vez no muy lejano se convertiría en el amor más profundo que alguna vez podría llegar a sentir...  
  
-¡¡odio la red flu!!-exclamo Lily en cuanto piso el suelo de la casa de su hijo o futuro hijo, sacando totalmente a James de sus pensamientos  
  
-ya Lily, ya estás aquí y no te paso nada- la tranquilizó James  
  
-Lily, James ¿qué quieren de cenar?-les pregunto Hermione a sus suegros  
  
-podríamos pedir pizza, tengo un antojo desde hace días y en Hogwarts no hay, así también nos libramos del lío que es cocinar-le propuso Lily a Hermione  
  
-mmm...me gusta la idea, tiene mucho que no como pizza-dijo Hermione y después tomó el teléfono y ordenó la famosa pizza que James no tenía ni idea de que era y a lo que supuso era un platillo muggle que se pedía por el feletono  
  
-¡odio la red flu!-exclamo Harry mientras se sacudía todo el hollín que había en su túnica- deberíamos pedir una mejora en la red, sigue igual que hace más de veinte años  
  
-¡ay, amor! no te quejes si ya sabes que así es la red, y más sabiendo que la soplona trabaja ahí controlando la red-le dijo Hermione a su esposo  
  
-¿la soplona? ¿esa quien es?-pregunto con mucho interés James  
  
-Marietta Edgecombe- le contesto Hermione seguido de unas cuantas maldiciones- le dio el pitazo a esa Umbridge cuando formamos el ED, ¡ay! ¡como la detesto! A ella y a Cho Chang  
  
-¡la tenías que mencionar! Esas dos no traen muy buenos recuerdos ¿siguen solteras?-le pregunto Harry a Hermione  
  
-si y así se van a quedar, dudo que alguien en el mundo las soporte-le contesto Hermione  
  
-¡no entiendo nada!-exclama de pronto Lily-¿qué es el ED? ¿quién es Cho Chang? ¿y porqué no traen muy buenos recuerdos?  
  
-y según les habían dicho todo-dijo Harry con un tono un tanto irónico  
  
-primero la ED siglas del "Ejercito de Dumbledore" era un grupo clandestino de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras lo formamos cuando estábamos en quinto curso y Harry era nuestro maestro, muy bueno ha decir verdad, hasta que Marietta le dio el soplo a Umbridge y corrieron a Dumbledore del colegio, sólo por ese año afortunadamente-empezó la explicación Hermione  
  
-a ver si entendí-dijo Lily- formaron el grupo, todo iba bien hasta que fue de soplona y corrieron a Dumbledore, entiendo que ustedes la odien ¿pero ella que razones tiene para odiarlos?-pregunto Lily  
  
-es que mi querida esposa omitió un pequeño detalle, cuando formamos el grupo firmamos una lista con nuestro y Hermione la hechizo para saber si alguien nos traicionaba saber quien era...  
  
-y eso nos lleva a...-lo interrumpió James  
  
-a que Marietta lleva marcada en toda la cara la palabra "soplona", increíblemente nadie ha podido quitarle el hechizo, y Hermione se ha negado a quitárselo durante todos estos años y sinceramente dudo que lo haga algún día  
  
-nunca, se lo voy a quitar se lo merece  
  
-pero han pasado ¡25 años!-exclamo Lily- ¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel?  
  
-no soy cruel, sólo le di su merecido...por ella vivimos el peor año en Hogwarts con esa Umbridge, si te contará todas las cosas que hizo Dolores Umbridge en el tiempo que estuvo de directora te apuesto que tú también la odiarias  
  
-pero ¿por qué dejaron entrar a esa tal Marietta al ED?-pregunto James antes de que Lily hiciera una de las cosas que sabía hacer mejor: defender a la gente- ¿era su amiga?  
  
-para nada-le contesto Harry-sabía que era una de las amigas de Cho, pero no sabía ni quien era, y ya ven resulto ser toda una soplona  
  
-¿y esa Cho Chang? ¿quién es?-pregunto James  
  
-Buena pregunta...es una solterona que sinceramente no soporto ni a diez kilómetros de distancia-respondió Hermione  
  
-siguen sin responder ¿iba en Hogwarts? ¿en que casa? ¿por qué la odias?- insistió James  
  
-más bien se odian mutuamente...a ver Cho Chang estaba en Ravenclaw e iba un año delante de nosotros, en el tercer curso de Hogwarts la conocí durante un partido de quidditch ella era la buscadora de su casa...  
  
-no muy buena si digo la verdad-lo interrumpió Hermione  
  
-hace 27 años era muy bonita...  
  
-...¬¬ "bonita"-dijo sarcásticamente Hermione  
  
-¿te gustaba?-le pregunto Lily a su hijo  
  
-tú lo has dicho me gustaba, en cuarto la invite al baile de Navidad pero fue con Cedric Diggory el otro campeón de Hogwarts ¿supongo que les contaron de El Torneo de los Tres Magos?  
  
-que termino siendo de cuatro-añadió Lily- si nos platicaron como burlaste al dragón, lo del lago y tú intento por salvar a todos y como al final de la tercera prueba viste el surgimiento de nueva cuenta de Voldemort  
  
-espera ¿Cedric Diggory hijo de Amos Diggory? ¿él que mató Voldemort?-lo interrumpió James  
  
-ese mismo fue la pareja de Cho Chang, yo tuve que ir con Parvati Patil...  
  
-no entiendo algo ¿y Hermione? ¿con quien fuiste al baile? ¿con tú amigo Ron?  
  
-se guardó el secreto, lo supimos hasta el día del baile y me sorprendió no sólo por la persona con la que fue sino como se veía- la volteó a ver- te veías espectacular, muchas te envidiaron esa noche y no sólo por haber ido con Víktor Krum buscador de la selección de Bulgaria- le dijo Harry a su esposa con mucha sinceridad  
  
-¡ay, amor! ¡no es para tanto!  
  
-no digo sólo nos dejaste a mi y a Ron sin palabras, sin olvidar que ese día Ron tenía unas ganas de asesinar a "Vicky" olvidándose por completo de Padma Patil-le contesto su esposo  
  
-¡ya no entiendo!-exclamo James- que tiene que ver esto con Cho Chang, y tú- dijo señalando a Hermione- le gustabas a tu amigo Ron, ¿y Luna? Que yo sepa ella es la esposa de Ron ¿y ese Víktor Krum que tiene que ver?  
  
-a mi me gustaba Cho, no pelaba a Hermione por así decirlo era mi amiga y hasta ahí, a Ron le gustaba Hermione hasta que conoció a Luna al curso siguiente y Víctor Krum andaba tras los huesitos de Hermione; pero todo dio un giro muy drástico al terminar cuarto curso y quinto fue una revolución en todos los aspectos, para empezar...Cedric murió, después en el tren conocimos a Luna Lovegood, Víktor volvió a Bulgaria...por razones creo que conocidas por ustedes formamos el "Ejercito de Dumbledore" y Cho y su amiga Marietta formaron parte de ella, tuve una cita con Cho la única que he tenido con ella en toda mi vida afortunadamente pero ese día Hermione me había citado en Las Tres Escobas para una entrevista, Cho lo tomó mal y desde ahí Cho odia a Hermione por lógicas razones y luego sucedió lo del pitazo, discutimos ella por defender a Marietta y yo por defender a Hermione desde ahí no soporto a Cho Chang; después sucedió lo del Departamento de Misterios si no hubiera sido tan tonto no hubiera arriesgado a mis amigos y a Hermione, desde ahí me di cuenta que la quería más que una amiga y en séptimo curso nos hicimos novios...  
  
-¿y Ron? ¿él quería a Hermione? Esto ya no tiene ni pies ni cabeza  
  
-hasta que conoció a Luna, ellos se hicieron novios en nuestro sexto curso, cuando salimos de Hogwarts y estábamos en el entrenamiento para aurores y ella todavía estaba en Hogwarts le mandaba cartas diarias, nosotros salíamos y él se quedaba escribiendo a Luna, se casó con ella un año después de acabar el entrenamiento- les explico Harry  
  
-¿cómo se hicieron novios? ¿cuánto duraron ustedes de novios? ¿cómo te propuso matrimonio? ¿cuándo se casaron? ¿cómo se entero Harry que estabas embarazada?-le pregunto de corrido James a su nuera  
  
-nos hicimos novios hace 23 años para ser más exactos el 5 de Octubre si mi memoria no me falla fue después de un entrenamiento de quidditch, yo iba diario desde que lo nombraron capitán, al terminar me dijo si quería dar una vuelta en la escoba y no sé porque le conteste que sí, si le tengo pánico a las alturas...más bien si sé porque le dije que sí...  
  
**:·) :P :·) :P :·) _FLASHBACK_ :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P**  
  
-Hermione ¿quieres dar una vuelta sobre Hogwarts?-le pregunto Harry a la castaña con la que había estado soñando hace más de un año que estaba sentada en las gradas del campo de quidditch viendo el entrenamiento de quidditch como cada tarde  
  
-pues...sí-le contesto esbozando una gran sonrisa, un minuto después estaban sobrevolando los terrenos de Hogwarts, Hermione estaba temblando, Harry lo percibía y decir verdad también él, estaba nervioso, tener cerca de él a esa castaña lo ponía as  
  
-es hermoso- dijo de pronto Hermione tratando de simular su nerviosismo- jamás lo había visto desde aqu  
  
-porque desde que ya no tenemos clases de vuelo, nunca te habías vuelto a subir a una escoba-le contesto un muy sonriente Harry- lo deberías hacer más seguido  
  
-sólo si tú me acompañas-le respondió la castaña, y su rostro adquirió un sorprendente color rojo  
  
-bueno si lo ponemos en esos términos, podríamos volar diario, no lo crees al menos ya tendría compañía, siempre vengo solo, para pensar...-"en ti" pensó Harry, ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero un silencio en el que los dos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, así de la hermosa vista que ofrecía Hogwarts, el lago y el bosque prohibido- Hermione ¿te acuerdas lo que sucedió en el departamento de misterios?  
  
-si, y no son recuerdos muy agradables que digamos...  
  
-lo sé...-contesto Harry con tristeza, pues esa noche el había perdido a Sirius, su padrino, lo más cercano a un padre que había tenido; pero también esa noche se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era Hermione en su vida y cuanto la quería...cuanto la amaba-...cuando aparecieron los mortífagos y te atacaron, me sentía culpable, y me di cuenta de lo importante que eras para mí, y no quería perderte, quería tenerte a mi lado...  
  
-Harry, soy tú amiga y siempre me vas a tener ahí, para mí tú eres muy importante...eres mi mejor amigo-le digo aunque una vocecita en su interior le gritaba "¡dile que lo amas!"  
  
-Her...Hermione...y..yo...yo te quiero más que una amiga-digo en un susurro Harry que Hermione oyó perfectamente bien, se quedó helada, no sabía que hacer, lo quería abrazar, besar, decirle que ella también, pero ninguno de sus músculos le respondió- pero para ti sólo soy tú mejor amigo, n...no importa que me correspondas...y.yo sólo quería decírtelo, y perdona mi imprudencia, fui un tonto, lo sé...  
  
-Harry...  
  
-...soy un tonto imprudente, sólo soy tú amigo  
  
-Harry para...  
  
-perdóname Hermione, yo sólo...  
  
-Harry...  
  
-perdona mi imprudencia-y entonces sintió los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos, se calló al instante y correspondió al beso, del la sorpresa y la emoción soltó la escoba para abrazarla y se fueron en picada en dirección al sauce boxeador, a pesar suyo Harry tuvo que soltar a Hermione y tratar de controlar la escoba, pero ella se aferró a uno de los brazos del ojiverde, pudo controlar la escoba a escasos metros del sauce de inmediato bajaron al suelo firme.  
  
-perdóname-le dijo Harry a Hermione una vez que los dos tenían los pies sobre los terrenos de la escuela- no fui mi intención que casi chocáramos con el sauce ¿estás bien? ¿no te lastimaste?  
  
-si estoy bien...eso creo, ¡ay! Harry perdóname yo tuve la culpa, sino te hubiera...bueno..tu sabes...eso...besado...no..  
  
-...pero no era para que hubiera soltado la escoba, lo siento, pero me tomaste por sorpresa yo creía...bueno yo creía...que yo...bueno...  
  
-que sólo eras mi mejor amigo, lo eres, pero eso no quiere decir que yo no te quiero como algo más, todo lo contrario...yo...bueno...yo te quiero mucho y no precisamente como amigo- lo digo muy sonrojada, pero él no se dio cuenta pues se hallaban en la oscuridad  
  
-¿lo dices en serio?  
  
-Harry me crees capaz de mentirte-él lo negó- entonces...  
  
-...es que me parece tan increíble y maravilloso que tú me correspondas...es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado-ella estaba que no cabía de felicidad, y no se diga de Harry, se abrazaron y se besaron nuevamente-te quiero Hermione más de lo que te imaginas, tal vez no sea el lugar que alguna vez imaginaste (junto al sauce boxeador) pero ¿quieres ser mi novia?  
  
-sí, Harry, si quiero ser tú novia- le dijo con una gran sonrisa viéndolo a esos ojos verdes con los que tantas noches había soñado y lo besó nuevamente- te amo Harry  
  
-y yo a ti- le respondió el ojiverde  
  
**:·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_ :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P  
**  
-¿cuánto duraron de novios?-pregunto James  
  
-mmm...5 años, si las cuentas no me fallan...pero fueron maravillosos- contesto Harry  
  
-¿consideraron casarse antes?-pregunto Lily  
  
-sí cuando terminamos el entrenamiento para aurores, teníamos 21 años...pero decidimos esperar, antes que nada para tener un empleo fijo y poseer algo que le pudiéramos ofrecerle a nuestros hijos...fue la mejor elección, antes de casarnos ya teníamos esta casa, amueblada y toda la cosa , cuando nos casamos mis padres echaron la casa por la ventana-explico Hermione entre risas- hubo fiesta en grande y con demasiadas protecciones, queríamos una boda tranquila sin mortífagos y afortunadamente así lo fue, dudo que a algún mortífago se le ocurriera aparecerse por ahí llena de aurores y miembros de la orden del fénix...sin lugar a dudas uno de los mejores días de mi vida  
  
-¿dónde te pidió matrimonio?- le pregunto Lily a su futura nuera  
  
-a media noche sobre una escoba, esa vez no sufrimos ninguna caída...él ya sabía mi respuesta- respondió Hermione- después de eso jamás me he vuelto a subir a una escoba, ni cuando Elijah de chiquito me pedía que me subiera con él ¡le tengo pánico a las alturas!  
  
-oye Harry, no nos platicaste como fue que Hermione te dijo que estaba embarazada ¡y de mellizos!  
  
-ese recuerdo lo tengo muy claro fue en Navidad-respondió Harry-sólo tenía un mes de embarazo, fue todo un acontecimiento estábamos en La Madriguera, fue una de las Navidades más alegres; y nos enteramos que eran mellizos a los cuatro meses...si les digo la verdad nunca esperamos que fueran dos, afortunadamente todavía no habíamos comprado nada y tuvimos suficiente tiempo para arreglara una habitación la contigua a la nuestra, ya cuando crecieron los separamos ¡y que bueno que lo hicimos!  
  
-sino ya se habrían asesinado-añadió James  
  
-desgraciadamente-dijo Harry- todavía recuerdo cuando tenían 7 u 8 años eran inseparables, Elijah, Kate, Alyssa y Matt, siempre lo veíamos jugando de aquí para allá, eran una revolución y Fred y George no fueron una muy buena influencia que digamos, pero cuando entraron a Hogwarts todo cambió de los buenos amigos que eran se convirtieron en los peores enemigos, cada semana recibimos al menos una nota de alguna pelea de ellos, en la escuela se pelean con hechizos (Elijah rara vez sale bien librado) y aquí de forma muggle: a golpes, siempre se están insultando mutuamente, incluso siempre que lo vemos lo primero que escuchamos es alguna discusión de esos dos  
  
-¡y no se diga durante el verano!-exclamo Hermione- Elijah siempre trae a sus amigos y novias a la que Kate no soporta (ni yo tampoco) y siempre les gasta una broma algunas muy pesadas, al otro día comúnmente le llegan vociferadores, suficiente para que todo el verano se la pasen discutiendo...y vamos con los Weasley y por Elijah y Kate empieza una guerra: hombres contra mujeres, es muy gracioso porque sólo son cuatro mujeres y siempre son ellas las que salen ganando, pero eso sí, si no está alguno de los dos todos se llevan perfectamente bien sin discusiones ni nada por el estilo...¡ay mis hijos! juntos son como una bomba que sabes que en cualquier momento puede explotar...pero con todo y los dolores de cabeza que nos provocan los amamos a los dos  
  
-son muy diferentes-opino James- Kate me recuerda mucho a Lily, matada y con un carácter de los mil demonios (si ella te odia) pero la tratas y es una persona muy agradable, y Elijah lleva sangre de merodeador ¡que esperaban!- exclamo James muy orgulloso de su nieto, Harry empezó a reír  
  
-y Kate hace exactamente lo que yo haría...discutir-dijo Lily  
  
-como siempre, en todos los años que llevó contigo hemos discutido y la mayoría por tonterías- reconoció James  
  
-me sorprendes James, creo que ya pasaste la fase de aceptación ¡sigue así! Ya te estás superando  
  
-jaja- dijo James con sarcasmo  
  
-¡¡tal como los recordaba!!-exclamo de repente Harry, James y Lily se quedaron atónitos, se preguntaban si habían escuchado bien...Harry había dicho ¿qué los recordaba? ¿pero cómo? Se preguntaron si él solo tenía un año cuando ellos murieron  
  
-¿p...pe...pero cómo?-pregunto Lily  
  
-supongo que les habrán platicado que en quinto curso Snape me dio clases de oclumencia- sus padres asintieron- pues bien nadie a excepción de Remus, Dumbledore y...- suspiró-...y...y Sirius saben o sabían las verdaderas razones por las que ya no me siguió dando clase...le juré al pelo grasiento que no se lo iba a contar a nadie, pero dado que ustedes fueron los protagonistas....los recuerdo porque los vi en el pensadero de Snape  
  
-¿yo en el pensadero de Snape?-pregunto Lily- ¿y yo que hacía ahí?  
  
-lo deben de recordar...lo que vi fue después del TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras  
  
-¡ya sé que fue!-exclamo James-¡cuando le baje los calzoncillos a Snivellus!  
  
-eso no lo vi-lo interrumpió Harry- pero vi todo lo que sucedió antes, desde que tú tenías escrito en la hoja de preguntas dos letras L.E.- al instante el rostro de James adquirió un color rojo- hasta antes que volvieras a subir a Snape por los aires  
  
-¿L.E.?-se preguntaba Lily sin hacer caso a lo que Harry les estaba contando ¿quién es L.E.?- ¡por las barbas de Merlín!...s...s...son mis i...ini...iniciales...L.E. Lily Evans- Harry y Hermione sonrieron  
  
-exactamente-susurró James  
  
-como les decía- cambio de tema Harry- recuerdo que ustedes dos discutieron, lo primero que pensé fue que se odiaban y ¿como diablos se habían llegado a casar?  
  
-lo mismo me pregunto yo-dijo Lily  
  
-Remus y...Sirius me aclararon que habían empezado a salir en séptimo curso...pero nunca se me olvido la imagen de ustedes dos discutiendo y verlos apuntó de discutir hizo que recordara ese día, y no sé porque me causa gracia  
  
-entonces Snivellus te dejó de dar clases porque te descubrió de chismoso en su peor recuerdo-dijo James  
  
-exactamente, pero fue bueno...  
  
-¡Harry!-lo reprendió Hermione- no fue nada bueno y tú lo sabes muy bien  
  
-una parte fue buena...pero la otra fue...fue...mejor no hablemos de ello- puntualizó Harry  
  
DING DONG  
  
-¡¡¡pizza!!!-exclamo Lily  
  
-¿con que ordenaron pizza?-dijo Harry- ¡y nadie me dijo!  
  
-¡voy a abrir!-dijo Lily y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, pero los dos adultos de la casa le impidieron el paso  
  
-¿a dónde va señorita?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-voy por la pizza-repuso la pelirroja  
  
-de ninguna manera-le respondió Harry- ustedes dos tienen prohibido acercarse a ventanas y PUERTAS, entonces ¿a dónde va, señorita?  
  
-a la estancia con James-contesto Lily y no tuvo más remedio que regresar al sofá con James- ¡oíste lo que me dijo Harry! ¡tenemos prohibido acercarnos a puertas y ventanas! ¡¡INJUSTO!!  
  
-Lils creo que nuestro hijo tiene razón, y recuerda prometimos obedecerlos- le dijo James, Lily puso una cara de incredulidad  
  
- esto no lo creo...¡James Potter obedeciendo!- exclamo Lily- ¿te sientes bien? ¿seguro que no te golpeaste la cabeza?  
  
-me siento perfectamente bien-respondió James con mucha serenidad- eso creo...nunca me imagine que mi hijo de cuarenta y tantos años me este dando ordenes, que estemos en su casa viendo fotos de nuestra boda...la cual según nosotros todavía no sucede porque tenemos 17 años y vamos a Hogwarts...esto es lo más raro que me ha pasado en toda mi vida  
  
-y que te pasará-añadió Lily con una gran sonrisa, la indignación de hace un momento se le había olvidado- deberíamos aprovechar esta oportunidad única en la vida  
  
-¡¿quién quiere pizza?!-exclamo Harry interrumpiendo la conversación de sus padres, ambos voltearon a verlo, Lily se levantó y fue directo para devorar la deliciosa pizza que Harry le estaba mostrando, cinco minutos después los cuatro estaban disfrutando la pizza.  
  
**:·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·)  
**  
-Belle...ahhhh...faltan tres horas para el desayuno...¿qué rayos haces despierta?-le pregunto Susan a su amiga que en ese momento se estaba buscando algo en su baúl. Después de llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor en la noche Susan y Belle se habían ido a su dormitorio y en cuanto llegaron se quedaron dormidas; mientras que Remus y Peter esperaban que la señora Pomprey curará a Sirius de todas las heridas y quemaduras provocadas por la explosión.  
  
-no te preocupes, sólo estoy buscando un libro-respondió Belle- para descalabrar a Sirius  
  
-¡¡¿qué?!!- saltó de la cama Susan- ¿lo vas a matar?  
  
-¿cuál crees que sea mejor? ¿el de Encantamientos o el de Historia de la Magia?-pregunto Belle, Susan no respondió- mmm...creo que mejor lo haré con mis propias manos- y dicho esto salió del dormitorio para mujeres de séptimo curso, su amiga fue tras ella  
  
Mientras en el dormitorio de hombres...  
  
Toc toc  
  
-¡Lunático ve a abrir!-grito Sirius Black  
  
-¡Colagusano ve tú!-grito a su vez Lupin y Peter no tuvo más remedio que ir, cual fue su sorpresa a encontrar en el umbral de la puerta a Arabella Figg, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar que de inmediato ella se lanzó contra la cama de Sirius, tomando el cuello del merodeador entre sus manos  
  
-¡te voy a matar!-exclamo Belle  
  
-au-xi-lio- pudo apenas decir Sirius, de inmediato sus amigos se lanzaron intentando separar a Belle del cuello de Sirius  
  
-¡Belle!-exclamo Susan que entraba a la habitación...se unió a la batalla  
  
-¡suéltalo Belle!- le suplico Remus- ¡se está poniendo morado!  
  
-te voy a matar- susurraba Belle mientras sus amigos la intentaban separar del susodicho Black, pero ella no tenía las mínimas intenciones de soltarlo ¡lo quería matar! Esta vez realmente la había hecho enojar y no se lo iba a perdonar  
  
-Belle por favor- le decía Susan mientras le jalaba uno de sus brazos  
  
-P-o-r-f-a-v-o-r – suplicaba Sirius  
  
-lo estás asfixiando, ¡por favor suéltalo!-exclamaba Remus- recuerda sólo te doy permiso de asesinar a una persona ¡y esa no es Sirius! ¡suéltalo!- las palabras de Remus surtieron efecto, Belle soltó el cuello de Sirius y empezó a llorar, no dejo que nadie se le acercara  
  
-g-r-a-c-i-a-s- dijo Sirius que trataba de normalizar su respiración, ninguna mujer (a excepción de la castaña que lo había intentado ahogar) lo había abofeteado cuatro veces y había estado a punto de asesinarlo...definitivamente Arabella Figg era única  
  
¡¡PLAFF!!  
  
-¿qu-que-t-e-p-pa-pasa?-apenas dijo Sirius ¡cinco bofetadas!  
  
¡¡PLAFF!!  
  
-¿yo? ¿por qué?-le pregunto Remus que había recibido una cachetada por parte de Belle  
  
-te esperó a las seis en el vestíbulo para asesinar a Snivellus- espetó Belle y salió del dormitorio de los hombres intentando contener las lagrimas  
  
-ahora ¿qué le pasa?...no es por insultar Susan pero que le pasa a tú amiga...ayer quería ahorcar a Snape por decir que ojala se muriera Sirius y hoy viene a matar a Sirius luego empieza a llorar...¡no la entiendo!- exclamo Remus  
  
-está enojada-respondió la rubia de ojos azules llamada Susan Henderson–y también lo estaría si estuviera en su lugar  
  
-sigo si entender-le dijo Peter  
  
-recuerdan que ayer la amenaza de la profesora McGonagall si provocábamos otra pelea, accidente o lo que se le pareciera...  
  
-te refieres a que nos íbamos a nos íbamos a quedar castigados en el castillo durante navidad-dijo Sirius que ya se había normalizado, Susan asintió-no entiendo...por mi no hay problema por quedarme en el castillo...lo lamento por la rica comida de la señora Potter  
  
-¿la señora Potter? ¿y tú familia?-pregunto Susan  
  
-yo no tengo familia desde el verano, me escape de la antiquísima casa de los Black y no pienso regresar...he vivido en casa de James; pero ese no es el punto en este momento ¿por qué Belle está enojada?  
  
-bueno ustedes no lo saben, más bien sólo Lily y yo lo sabemos, pero...hace cinco años los mortífagos mataron a la hermana mayor de Belle- a los tres les causo sorpresa esa información, una no sabían que tenía una hermana y dos mucho menos que había muerto durante un ataque de Voldemort  
  
-no entiendo ¿qué tiene que ver eso? Con que este enojada conmigo-pregunto el animago Black  
  
-fue durante unas vacaciones de Navidad, nosotras nos quedamos en el castillo y Belle no se pudo despedir de ella...atacaron el pueblo muggle donde vivían y la mataron por defender a unos vecinos suyos...desde entonces ella no se pierde esas vacaciones...no quiere que le pase lo mismo con sus padres y perderse estás vacaciones, no verlos es muy duro para ella  
  
-quieres decir que Belle está enojada con Sirius por haber arruinado sus vacaciones, por miedo a no volver a ver a sus padres...vivos-explico Remus, Susan asintió- Sirius si no fueras mi amigo ahorita mismo yo te estaría ahorcando ¡eres un estúpido!  
  
-¡oye! Ninguno lo sabía-respondió Sirius-pero de que se enoja si ella misma provoco la explosión-al ver la cara de sus amigos fue cuando comprendió que había hablado de más  
  
-¡¡ella no la provoco!!-le grito Susan- ¡tu estabas haciendo malabares con esas pociones!  
  
-pero ella me pone nervioso-y de nueva cuenta Sirius Black metió la pata  
  
-¡lo aceptaste!-exclamo Susan-¡te gusta Belle!  
  
-p-pues...pues...sí ¡me gusta Belle! ¿algún problema?  
  
-no...¿podemos hacer fiesta?-le pregunto Remus  
  
-no  
  
-como quieras- le contesto el licántropo- oye Susan ¿te gustaría dar una vuelta al castillo a medianoche?  
  
-yo no estoy enamorado de mi futura asesina-intervino Sirius pero nadie le hizo caso  
  
-si, ¿cuándo?-respondió con una gran sonrisa Susan  
  
-hoy, cuando regresemos del bosque prohibido-le dijo Lupin  
  
-o.k. te veo en el desayuno-se despidió y salió del dormitorio de hombres  
  
-acabas de invitar a Susan a salir-dijo Sirius- bueno creo que tú también deberías aceptar que estás loco por esa rubia  
  
-sí lo acepto estoy enamorado de Susan Henderson desde hace ya un buen tiempo-contestó Remus, para sorpresa de Peter y Sirius que casi se desmayan de la impresión "¿dónde quedaba el tímido Remus Lupin?" se preguntaba Sirius-bueno no sé ustedes pero yo me voy a dar una ducha- y se fue hacia el baño dejando a sus amigos muy pero muy impresionados  
  
**:·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·)**  
  
-Buenos días, dormilona- le dijo Hermione a su suegra que en ese momento estaba durmiendo en la recamara de su hija, después de la deliciosa pizza que cenaron los cuatro Potter o futuros Potter en el caso de Lily, siguieron platicando hasta altas horas de la noche, hasta que subieron a dormir, Lily durmió en la recamara de Kate y James en la de Elijah  
  
-ah, hola-respondió Lily- ¿qué hora es?  
  
-las diez de la mañana...anda levántate...el desayuno ya está listo, te limpie tú uniforme y en el baño están las cosas para que te duches-le explico su nuera- no tardes- y salió de la habitación, Lily procedió a ducharse y si que la necesitaba  
  
-James- lo llamó Hermione  
  
-Lily ¿quieres ser mi novia?-dijo James entre sueños que no se había dado cuenta de que su nuera o futura nuera estaba a su lado  
  
-¡James!-lo llamó de nuevo tratando de contener la risa  
  
-¿qué? ¿qué?-se sobresalto James-¿quién eres tú?  
  
-¡ay! Soy Hermione, anda levántate y dúchate, nos espera un largo día y un regreso en el tiempo-los recuerdos volvieron a la mente de James, estaba en la casa de su hijo y la mujer que lo despertó era la esposa de su hijo, como pudo se levanto y encontró que su uniforme estaba limpio, se ducho lo más rápido que pudo...ya tenía hambre  
  
-Buenos días, amor-le dijo Harry a su esposa dándole un beso y abrazándola por la espalda  
  
-buenos días-contesto ella con una de sus sonrisas que hacían suspirar a su esposo- ¿qué tal la noche?  
  
-muy bien, ha decir verdad tenía mucho tiempo que no dormía de esa manera...soñé con mis padres, tenerlos aquí es...  
  
-algo sorprendente y muy bueno-termino Hermione- lo sé y deberías aprovechar este último día para conocerlos  
  
-exactamente, agradezco tenerlos aquí...siempre quise pasar un día con mis padres y recordarlos...afortunadamente la vida o debería decir magia me lo cumplió-se abrazaron y se besaron, y fue cuando entraron Lily y James  
  
-perdón por interrumpirlos-se disculpó James- pero ¡ya tengo hambre!  
  
-el desayuno ya está servido-le contesto Hermione- son hot cakes, cocinados totalmente sin magia  
  
-otra comida muggle...mmm...bueno...si sabe como la pizza de anoche ¡bienvenida sea!-exclamo James los demás empezaron a reír, después se sentaron a degustar el desayuno hecho por Hermione; los planes de ese día eran muy simples seguirían con la conversación de la noche anterior y ordenarían más comida chatarra, hasta las siete de la noche cuando por red flu se reunirían con los demás en Hogwarts  
  
**:·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·)**  
  
-Figg ¿qué haces aquí taaaan solita?-pregunto Severus Snape- ¿dónde están los tres más grandes tontos que hayan pisado Hogwarts?  
  
-Lárgate Snivellus-contesto Belle, sólo eso le faltaba que el estúpido de Snappy la comenzara a molestar, ese día no estaba de buen humor todo lo contrario, quería asesinar a todo el mundo empezando por dos personas Severus Snape y Sirius Black  
  
-con que de mal humor...¿qué te pasa Black te botó?  
  
-ya te dije ¡lárgate!-exclamo Belle tratando con todas sus fuerzas contenerse de golpear a Snape  
  
-y si no quiero ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿lanzarme un hechizo? Lo dudo, no lo harías enfrente del director ¿o si?- la paciencia de Arabella Figg se estaba acabando- ¡ya se lo que pasa! Te sientes mal por tu hermanita ¡ay que bonito!...sabes yo pienso que se lo merecía por defender a esos muggles...mis padres me contaron como Bellatrix Lestrange la mató-susurro Snape y el control de Belle se fue por la borda, le lanzó un puñetazo en el ojo a Snivellus  
  
-¡¡¡JAMÁS MENCIONES A MI HERMANA!!! ¡¡¡no te me vuelvas a acercar!!!-le grito Belle y salió del Gran Comedor, chocó con Susan y Remus  
  
-¡Belle espera!-le grito Susan pero Remus la detuvo de ir tras ella; Belle querría salir de ahí, pero para arruinar su día en el vestíbulo se encontro con Sirius Black lo ignoró, pero él no la ignoro a ella y fue tras suyo  
  
-¡¡Belle!!- le gritaba Sirius intentando alcanzarla, hasta que estaban cerca del lago ella se detuvo  
  
-¡¡¿qué quieres Sirius?!!, ¡ya tengo suficiente con Snape como para que todavía te aguante a ti!- le grito, estaba fuera de sí, quería golpearlo, estrangularlo, matarlo...y abrazarlo, ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas y se dejo caer  
  
-Belle, no llores por favor-se arrodilló y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas- yo sólo me quería disculpar fui un tonto estúpido cuando me puse a jugar con esas pociones...no era mi intención que nuestras vacaciones quedaran arruinadas, perdóname por ser un imprudente...lo siento...¡ay, Belle! Deja de llorar por favor, no soporto ver a una mujer llorar- "y menos si quieres a esa mujer" pensó Sirius  
  
-S-snape-e-es-u-un-e-es-estúpido-tartamudeo Belle  
  
-ya lo sé y por lo mismo no deberías hacerle caso...no sé que te haya dicho...pero lo que dijo de seguro es una gran estupidez-le dijo Sirius intentando calmarla  
  
-m-me-di-jo-qu-quien-ma-tó-a-a-mi-her-ma-na- dijo Belle en medio de lágrimas-f-fue-t-tú-pri-ma  
  
-yo no tengo prima-respondió Black- ni Bellatrix ni Narcisa son mis primas...la única prima que tengo es Andrómeda ¿entiendes?...y te juró Belle que voy a matar a Bellatrix aunque sea lo último que haga  
  
-¡ay, Sirius! ¿por qué? ¿por qué matan a gente inocente? ¡no es justo!, ese Voldemort es una maldita víbora...  
  
-la matan porque se creen superiores, pero nadie es superior o inferior a alguien...  
  
-¿seguro que eres Sirius Black? ¿el egocéntrico y arrogante?-pregunto Belle que ya estaba más calmada  
  
-si lo soy, el único e incomparable Sirius Black-Belle sonrió-...pero yo no me creo superior por ser de "sangre limpia", por eso voy a ser auror para combatir a esos mortífagos  
  
-entonces vamos a estar juntos tres años màs...mmm...me gusta la idea...sabes Sirius ya no te detesto y hasta creo que me da gusto la cita de esta noche  
  
-¡que bueno! Pero debes de estar preparada porque nos espera una noche muy larga-le dijo Sirius  
  
-tengo hambre-dijo de pronto Belle- por culpa de Snivellus ni probé mi desayuno  
  
-yo ni llegue al comedor, ven vamos a comer una rica tarta de fresa  
  
-yo no regreso al comedor-lo interrumpió Belle  
  
-no te pensaba llevar al comedor, te voy a llevar a las cocinas-le dijo Sirius, se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron a las cocinas, después se tenían que reunir con la profesora McGonagall para saber su castigo por la explosión en la enfermería, Sirius rogaba que no cancelaran sus vacaciones auque aceptaba que era algo muy improbable la Jefe de su Casa siempre cumplía lo que prometía y esa no iba a ser la excepción

En el despacho de la Profesora McGonagall...  
  
-una conducta reprobable, intolerante si no fuera por la intervención del profesor Dumbledore y porque son los mejores alumnos (a excepción de Pettigrew) lo expulsaba del colegio...sus castigos se aplazarán hasta Enero, lo que quiere decir que se tendrán que quedar en Navidad para ayudar a los elfos domésticos en una limpieza general del castillo y ayudaran también en la decoración y cena del baile de navidad, al que por supuesto ninguno de ustedes asistirá...  
  
-profesora ¿no le parece un castigo excesivo?-pregunto Black  
  
-¿excesivo? ¡por supuesto que no! Les recuerdo todo lo que han hecho en los últimos cuatro días primero desparecen a la señorita Evans y al señor Potter, les deje limpiar la torre de astronomía y que hicieron ¡se pelearon!, ayer tenían que limpiar la enfermería mas no explotarla y tengo serias sospechas que ustedes son los culpables del atentado de ayer contra el señor Snape...aunque no se han encontrado pistas claras para declararlos culpables y si hoy no cumplen con su castigo este se aplazará hasta el 28 de Febrero así que más les vale hacer lo que les indique Hagrid ¿entendido?  
  
-si profesora McGonagall-contestaron todos al unísono  
  
-muy bien, Hagrid los espera en su cabaña a las siete de la noche, me dijo que llevaran sus varitas se van a internar en el bosque y deben ir preparados ¿entendieron?  
  
-si profesora-respondieron los cinco presentes  
  
-perfecto ahora vayan a clase, les advierto otro disturbio y serán los primeros alumnos en pasar todo el año castigados-les dijo la profesora McGonagall y los cinco salieron de su despacho, a decir verdad ninguno tenía ganas de entrar a clases pero con la amenaza de la Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor mejor no exponerse y no tuvieron más remedio que seguir con sus clases el resto del día, donde por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sirius Black se mantuvo callado, atento y sentado todo el tiempo a lado de Arabella Figg, mientras que Remus estuvo con Susan y Peter...bueno él estaba sólo  
  
**:·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·)  
**  
-es hora de irnos-anunció Harry  
  
-¿por qué?-dijo Lily- no nos podemos esperar otro día más, sería fantástico...  
  
-no pueden quedarse otro día-la interrumpió Hermione- recuerden lo que dijo Arabella ustedes regresan hoy, un 30 de septiembre, no podemos postergarlo más  
  
-Lils no insistas, no los vas a convencer-le dijo James  
  
-esta bien, ¿pero tenemos que utilizar la red flu?-pregunto la pelirroja, todos asintieron-esta bien, pero recuerden si me pasa algo es su culpa  
  
-y otra vez con lo mismo-replico James- a ver Lily ayer no te paso nada, entonces hoy tampoco, punto, primero va Hermione, luego voy yo, después tú y al final Harry  
  
-insisto o...  
  
-ya sabemos que odias la red flu, pero no tienes otra opción-le dijo James a su futura esposa  
  
-como dijo James, yo voy primero-dijo Hermione y se fue por la red flu al despacho de Arabella Figg en Hogwarts, seguido fue James, Lily tardó cinco minutos en irse, tiempo que ocupo para convencer a Harry de hacer un traslador, cosa que no consiguió y por último fue Harry deseando que todavía faltara para que sus padres se fueran  
  
-Hola-saludo Kate a sus abuelos y padres-¿qué tal se la pasaron?  
  
-muy bien-contesto Lily- fue una noche y día espléndidos, únicos  
  
-¿están listos para regresar?-pregunto Remus  
  
-si-respondió James- o bueno eso creo, no quisiera irme, pero tengo una vida en 1974 y muchas cosas por hacer, pero esto es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida  
  
-supongo que hicieron muchas preguntas-pregunto Belle  
  
-demasiadas-contesto Harry- de todo preguntaban que esto, que lo otro, aunque de muchas se quedaron sin respuesta...querían indagar todo, pero no pudieron  
  
-ya saben demasiado-dijo Remus- muy pocas personas saben su futuro de una forma tan exacta  
  
-y quisieran cambiarlo-añadió James pero al ver la cara que ponían todos dijo- pero no lo voy a cambiar, no pongan esas caras...Lily y yo sabemos que hay cosas que no se pueden ni se deben cambiar y esta es una de esas cosas  
  
-no se preocupen...no vamos a cambiar el pasado aunque quisiéramos y tampoco vamos hablar sobre este viaje-dijo Lily  
  
-¡ustedes dos obedeciendo!-exclamo Belle- Harry ¿qué les distes?  
  
-nada, sólo una buena platica de las consecuencias si intentan cambiar el pasado o si abren la boca, no se lo pueden decir a nadie, a ninguno de sus amigos  
  
-ni tantito-dijo James  
  
-no, no pueden ni una palabra ¿entienden?-dijo Hermione  
  
-no deberían de ser tan duros-intervino Elijah- dejen que les digan un poquito  
  
-¡Elijah!- lo reprendió su mamá-no les des ideas y confió en que no van a decir nada, por favor mantengan esto en secreto  
  
-este secreto no lo vamos a llevar a la tumba-puntualizó Lily  
  
-que nos vamos yendo al bosque-dijo Alyssa- tenemos que caminar un buen tramo  
  
-Lily, James ocúltense bajo la capa, Kate has el hechizo para que no separen de Remus-cinco minutos después la comitiva encabezada por Arabella Figg comenzó su marcha hacia al bosque prohibido  
  
**:·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·)**  
  
-¡ya me cansé!-exclamo Sirius- es más fácil caminar entre las ramas cuando tienes cuatro patas  
  
-pero no las tienes-dijo Belle- a menos que fueras un animago, cosa muy dudosa tratándose de ti, llevaban más de dos horas en el bosque buscando cualquier indicio de criaturas extrañas en el bosque, se habían separado en dos grupos, el primero Hagrid, Peter y Fang, el segundo Sirius, Arabella, Remus y Susan  
  
-¡sigan caminado y no protesten!-exclamo Lupin  
  
-¿puede salir Canuto?-le pregunto Sirius a su amigo licántropo  
  
-yo diría que no...pero allá tú-respondió Remus  
  
-nunca me ha gustado el bosque prohibido-opinó Susan- más bien me da miedo, una vez hace dos años vi a un licántropo- a Remus se le erizaron los pelos- me hubiera gustado verlo de más cerca pero un ciervo y un perro negro me lo impidieron, se podría decir que me sacaron del bosque  
  
-el bosque nos es muy buen lugar para que andes sola y más si es luna llena- dijo Remus intentando disimular su sorpresa, sus amigos jamás le habían dicho que Susan se había internado en el bosque una luna llena  
  
-lo sé, pero la luna se veía tan bonita desde el dormitorio que no resistí las ganas de salir al lago a verla, mala idea lo reconozco  
  
**:·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·)**  
  
Arabella, Remus, Harry, Hermione, Kate, Elijah, Alyssa y Jane habían formado un círculo alrededor de Lily y James, la despedida duró más de una hora, entre llantos y risas, ahora estaban tomados de las manos para recitar el hechizo que devolvería a su tiempo a James y Lile, ellos estaban en el centro tomados de las manos cuando todos incluidos ellos, dijeron el hechizo  
  
-in ille futurus stare y tu tempus reggressus, in ille futurus stare y tu tempus reggressus, in ille futurus stare y tu tempus reggressus, in ille futurus stare y tu tempus reggressus, in ille futurus stare y tu tempus reggressus- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y una luz cegadora les impidió ver que pasaba, al cabo de cinco minutos la luz desapareció...Lily y James ya no estaban  
  
Lily y James volvieron a sentir que se sumergían de nueva cuenta en un remolino donde se alcazaba a escuchar las voces de su hijo, de sus amigos, de su nuera, de sus nietos y de las amigas de su nieta, hasta que por fin volvieron a tocar suelo nuevamente un luz cegadora les impidió ver donde habían aparecido hasta que se fue disipando y aparecieron cuatro siluetas  
  
**:·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·)  
**  
-¿alguien ha visto algo?-pregunto Remus a sus amigos, los tres negaron- esta búsqueda es inútil  
  
-lo sabemos-respondió Susan- pero debemos cumplir el castigo a menos que quieras seguir castigado hasta el próximo año  
  
-nunca habíamos estado tanto tiempo castigados-dijo Sirius  
  
-pero todo esto no hubiera pasado si no fuera por ti Sirius Black-le reclamo Belle  
  
-pensé que ya habíamos aclarado ese punto-respondió Sirius cuando una luz blanca los envolvió, Remus abrazó a Susan al igual que Sirius lo hizo con Belle, ninguno acertó a echar las chispas rojas acordadas con Hagrid si encontraban algo, poco a poco la luz fue desapareciendo y vieron a dos personas cogidas de la mano, no sabían si sorprenderse por que Lily y James habían aparecido de la nada o porque estaban tomados de la mano; pero también Lily y James sólo les sonrieron al ver abrazado a las futuras parejas  
  
**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
¿q tal les pareció? Eso lo dejo a criterio d cada uno. Les aviso q d aquí en adelante me voy a enfocar a la época d los merodeadores, ya en capítulos posteriores aparecerán de nueva cuenta Harry, Hermione, Elijah, Kate...etcétera, pero paciencia les puedo adelantar les puedo adelantar q x fin va a suceder la cita de Sirius/Arabella si no es q lo mata en otro ataque d furia, y más cosillas x ahí, como la reacción d la profesora McGonagall cuando vea q Lily y James aparecieron, y no olvidemos la reacción d todos a la negación del futuro matrimonio Potter a decir donde se habían metido.  
  
Espero q los próximos capítulos ya no sean tan largos como estos, pero se me ocurren las cosas y se aumenta la extensión.  
  
Bueno los dejo y x favor déjenme reviews me gusta leer mucho sus opiniones y me encantaría saber sus pronósticos acerca de ciertas citas d los merodeadores.  
  
BYE BSS nn**


	9. Citas de medianoche

**Hola!!! Perdón x la tardanza, pero no he tenido mucho para escribir, ahora no ha sido xq la inspiración se haya ido d vacaciones, todo lo contrario, últimamente en mis clases me ha dado x escribir, d quedarme dormida a escribir, prefiero escribir, pero el punto es q no he tenido tiempo d pasarlo a la computadora (mi hermana la acapara), trató d escribir los fines d semana, pero no sé q les dio a los maestros este semestre nos dejan mucha tarea para el fin d semana y no se diga cuando es época d exámenes (fue a mediados d septiembre y a finales d Octubre, hasta el día d mi cumpleaños tuve examen), ni tiempo he tenido d ir al cine, ni a fiestas, ni tan siquiera a la plaza comercial q esta cerca d mi escuela, con eso les digo todo, el ingles esta absorbiendo parte d mi tarde, y pues no sé diga d escribir, llegó casi a las seis a mi casa y pues a hacer la tarea, luego alguna q otra discusión con mi hermana y mi mamá para q me dejen la computadora, se supone q en este momento debería estar haciendo mi tarea d mercadotecnia, pero aquí estoy, pidiéndoles disculpas x tardarme tanto en actualizar.**

**Y después d la espera aquí tienen el capítulo d las citas d los merodeadores, x fin James y Lily están en su tiempo, las reacciones d sus amigos ante la "amistad" del futuro matrimonio Potter, ¿McGonagall los castigará o se pondrá tan feliz q olvidara el castigo?...eso lo sabrán más adelante.**

**Les quiero agradecer a todos aquellos q se toman la molestia de dejarme un review, no saben cuanto se los agradezco, como ya se los he dicho ustedes me alientan a seguir con este bastante loko fan fic. Gracias a:**

**Maxie-chan: **Perdón x tardar tanto, ahora si q me tarde escribiendo este capítulo, pero aquí lo tienes, espero q t guste. BYE

**VeGaLoNe: **Hola!! Pues muchas gracias, q bueno q te ha gustado esta loka historia. T puedo decir q d todo lo q he escrito las partes q más me gustan escribir (y las más complicadas de escribir) son exactamente las peleas entre Sirius/Belle, y x fin escribí la cita entre esos dos, espero q te guste, y pues Remus y Susan no tienen remedio, esos derraman miel, pero Lily y James no tardarán en unírseles. Bueno como ya te dije gracias x dejarme un review, y perdón x tardar tanto, pero aquí lo tienen. BYE Gracias

**Sarah Evans: **Primero q nada gracias x dejarme un review, segunda perdón x tardarme tanto en escribir este capítulo, y tercera te tengo q decir que va a tardar unos cuantos capítulos en q Elijah vulva a aparecer, pero lo hará faltan unas cosas x resolver en el futuro, y en el pasado Lily y James tienen q arreglar varias cosillas. BYE BSS

**Danna-potter: **Perdón! X tardar tanto, creo q nunca me había tardado tanto en actualizar, pero aquí está. ¡¡Arriba los merodeadores!! Como me gustan los personajes de James, Sirius y mi favorito Remus. BYE

**Silmarwen754: **Muchas gracias, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para escribir este fic. Gracias x leerlo.

**Finnfisshu88: **No pues muchas gracias, hago mi mejor esfuerzo escribiendo este fan fic, d los q he escrito este es mi favorito y pues le hecho todas mis ganas e ideas en escribirlo.. BYE

**Sakura-Yuzuki: **Q bueno q t gusto esta loka idea, cuando se me ocurrió la idea d q Lily y James viajaran al futuro, créeme q nunca se me paso x la mente q viajaran a la época d Harry/Hermione, me gusto mucho la idea q mejor se encontraran con sus nietos, aparte q quería una época donde Voldemort ya hubiese sido derrotado, y q mejor cuando Harry y Hermione ya tienen a sus hijos y pues el primer personaje q se me ocurrió fue el d Kate, muy parecida a su mamá y abuela, y cuando lo estaba escribiendo en un cuaderno pensé ¿por qué no ponerle un hermano? De ahí surgió Elijah, te diré q al principio Kate iba ir en quinto y Elijah en séptimo, pero opté (como ya leíste) porque fueran d la misma edad, son los personajes (inventados x mí) q más me han gustado...xq en general mis personajes son los merodeadores, en especial Remus y Sirius. CIAO y perdón x tardar tanto en escribir este capítulo.

Y de nueva cuenta gracias a todos los q leen esta loka historia y ahora si ¡¡¡a leer!!!. 

**9. Citas de medianoche**

**Por Gala Potter **

-¡¿Lily?!-exclamo Belle

-¿Susan? ¿Belle?-pregunto Lily, las dos aludidas distinguieron al instante la voz de su amiga y pudieron ver a la pelirroja, chaparrita de ojos verdes no tardó ni tres segundos cuando las tres amigas se estaban abrazando.

-¡te extrañamos Lils!-dijo Susan

-te extrañamos demasiado amiga, JAMÁS dejes que este ANIMAL te vuelva a raptar ¿estas bien?- pregunto Belle viéndole la cara, los brazos, Lily asintió- ¿segura que ese pervertido no te hizo nada?

-totalmente segura-respondió Lily muy sonriente

-¡James!-exclamaron a la vez Remus y Sirius

-Cornamenta ¡estás vivo! ¡La loca desquiciada de Evans no te mató!-celebró Sirius mientras abrazaba a su amigo

-¡cuando vas a entender que MI amiga no es una loca asesina!-intervino Belle que escuchó el comentario de Sirius

-¡y tu cuando vas a entender que James NO raptó a Evans!-respondió Sirius

-¡Basta!-exclamo Remus harto de las discusiones entre Belle y Sirius, pero ambos lo ignoraron

-pensé que ya habíamos dejado claro que James NO raptó a su futura asesina-dijo Sirius

-¡y dale con lo mismo! ¡Lily no es, ni será ninguna asesina!-exploto Belle

-¡y quien dice que no! Tiene un temperamento del demonio...no sé quien la puede aguantar, al menos yo no, no sabes en que momento te puede lanzar un hechizo

-¡mira quien lo dice!-exclamo Belle- el que se ha pasado desde primero lanzando hechizos a cualquiera con el que se topa

-¡pues tu no te quedas atrás!-respondió Sirius- ¡al menos yo no he tratado de matar a alguien!...mmm...bueno...

-¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!!-exploto Lily, la futura pareja se callo al instante- por fin pensé que nunca se callarían...para que quede claro en primer lugar YO no soy ni seré una asesina y en segundo lugar les puedo asegurar que James no me raptó ¿entendido? Todo fue un...error, una mezcla de hechizos, les aseguró que lo que sucedió no fue ni por gusto de James o mío

-¿desde cuando es James?-pregunto una muy incrédula Belle

-pues...ese es su nombre ¿no?

-tú no eres MI amiga Lily Evans-declaró Susan, se alejó de la pelirroja y zarandeó a James- ¡¿qué le hiciste a mi amiga?!-le reclamaba- ¿la cambiaste? ¿le lavaste el cerebro? ¡degenerado!

-¡yo no le hice nada a Lily!-respondió James

-¡Susan! ¡suelta a James!-ordenó la pelirroja, la rubia se quedó paralizada "_¿desde cuando Lily defendía a Potter? ¿desde cuando a Lily le importaba Potter? ¿desde cuando se llamaban por sus nombres de pila?"_

-¡¡TU!!-exclamo Belle dirigiéndose a James- ¡¿dónde está la verdadera Lily Evans?! ¡que le hiciste estúpido degenerado!

-Lily esta en frente de tus narices Figg-respondió Potter-que tú seas un poco despistada que no pueda distinguir a sus amigas-James recibió una de las ya famosas cachetadas de Arabella Figg

-¡esa no es Lily!-grito Belle después de cachetearse a Potter-¡ella jamás te defendería!

-¡pasan cuatro días y ya no reconoces a tú amiga!-contestó una muy indignada pelirroja

-¡¿qué le hiciste a Lily?!-gritaba Belle mientras zarandeaba a James

-¡¡suelta a James!!-le ordeno Lily a su amiga

-tú no eres Evans-intervino Sirius- ella JAMÁS llama a Cornamenta por su nombre, NUNCA lo defendería, siendo que su sueño era arrogarlo de la Torre de Astronomía

-¿porque todos asumen que quiero asesinar a James?-pregunto Lily

- Black puso los ojos como plato-¿qué no es ese tú objetivo en la vida?-pregunto Sirius

-¡por supuesto que no!-respondió indignada Lily-no voy a negar que ERA insoportable, pero nunca lo quise lanzar de la torre de astronomía

-¡Tu!-grito Belle señalando a James- ¿dónde dejaste a mi amiga? O ¿qué le hiciste? ¿le lavaste el cerebro? ¡eres un maldito animal!-dijo tomándolo del cuello

-Belle, contrólate-le suplicó Lupin mientras separaba las manos de Belle del cuello de James-debe haber una explicación lógica ¿verdad, James? ¿qué paso con Evans? ¿se golpeo la cabeza?-Lily estaba empezando a enfurecerse

-¡que me controle!-exclamo incrédula- ¡cuando el idiota de tú amigo hechizo o cambio a Lily!

-¡y la burra al trigo!, ¿no entiendes? Y-o-n-o-h-e-c-h-i-c-e a Lily-protesto James- y te puedo asegurar que Lily no se golpe

-no lo niegues, por última vez ¿qué le hiciste Lily?-pregunto Susan tratando de conservar la serenidad

-¡¡él no me hizo nada!!-contesto Lily- ¿cuándo lo van a entender?, ahora resulta que sólo porque lo llamó por su nombre y no lo quiero insultar, golpear o asesinar, ya no soy Lilian Evans...¡por las barbas de Merlín! Entiéndanlo, en cuatro días se pueden arreglar varias diferencias...no me lo pueden negar, aparte yo puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes, antes de estos días ustedes no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, más bien no se soportaban, en especial Belle y Black ¿de cuando acá lo abrazas? y tu Susan tampoco te quedas atrás

-eso no te incumbe desconocida- respondió despectivamente Belle

-mmm...¿cómo podemos comprobar que eres la verdadera Lily Evans?-se pregunto Susan dubitativa la única que hablaría así sería la pelirroja de su amiga-mmm...pensemos...mmm...

-¡¿saben?! ¡¡ya me hartaron!!-declaró una muy desesperada pelirroja- ¡me voy! ¡y me vale un comino si siguen creyendo que James me hechizo!- y dicho se alejó de sus amigos con dirección al castillo, James no tardó mucho en ir tras ella. Nadie habló en los cinco minutos que pasaron después de que Lily y James desaparecieron entre las sombras del bosque prohibido.

-somos unos tontos-dijo Susan- dudar de Lily ¡que tontería!

-opino lo mismo, no debimos tratarla así, cuatro días con el idiota más grande del universo y la desconocemos...deberíamos ir tras ellos

-no creo que sea buena idea, cuando Lily se enoja lo mejor es dejarla sola...pero ¿y se pierden en el bosque?-pregunto muy preocupa Susan

-lo dudó, los merodeadores conocemos el bosque como palma de nuestra mano-le respondió Sirius- nos pasamos, le deberíamos pedir una disculpa a Evans

-yo tengo una pregunta...¿qué pasó entre esos dos?-dijo Belle

-una muy buena pregunta, cielo, ¿de cuando acá James y Evans se llevan tan bien?-dijo Sirius

-creo que eso nunca lo sabremos-respondió Remus- a menos que suelten la sopa, cosa que dudo mucho

-les podemos dar veritaserum unas gotitas y soltaran toda la sopa-propuso Sirius

-mala idea Canuto, mejor dejemos que solitos hablen, y si no nos quieren decir pues ya ni que hacer

-si no hablan en un mes ¿podemos utilizar la poción?

-¡si serás terco!-exclamo Belle- oye lo que dice Remus, no vamos a obligarlos a hablar ¿entendido?

-ya entendí, cielo; pero no puedes negar que es una buena idea, así no tendríamos que torturarlos para que hablen

-yo apoyo a Sirius-dijo Susan, Remus y Belle la miraron a los ojos con sorpresa- no me miren así, Sirius tiene razón, si en un mes no hablan les damos la poción...vamos que puede suceder, acéptenlo los dos se mueren de ganas de saber donde estuvieron esos dos que cambiaron tanto en cuatro días

-pero esa no es la manera-respondió Lupin- hay otras formas, comúnmente tarde o temprano siempre terminan confesando...sólo hay que esperar

-insisto hay que obligarlos, todo sería más fácil, si eso lo hubiéramos hecho contigo Remus te habrías ahorrado muchas mentiras

-pero no es lo mismo-añadió el licántropo

-¿de qué hablan?-pregunto Susan cuando divisaron unas chispas rojas en el cielo

-hay que reunirnos con Hagrid-ordeno Remus lacónicamente y tomo el camino por el que antes habían pasado Lily y James

-¡Remus, espera!-exclamaron Belle, Sirius y Susan a la vez, al ver que el licántropo se alejaba de ellos entre los árboles

Mientras tanto...

-¡estoy furiosa!-exclamo Lily- ¡jamás habían dudado de mí!

-Lils cálmate-le dijo James que iba a su lado-compréndelas, en cuatro días cambiaste tú actitud contra mí...más bien cualquiera diría que eres otra persona

-...¬¬ me encanta tu apoyo-dijo Lily con sarcasmo- y aclaración fueron dos días cuando ya no te trate como tonto-añadió Lily dibujando la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a James en su rostro

-eso es exactamente lo que te digo en tan pocos días cambiaste la actitud agresiva en contra de mí, por eso se sorprendieron, ponte en su lugar y verás que tienen un poco de razón...no toda por supuesto, para mi gusto exageraron, pero en fin al menos nosotros no nos sorprendimos al ver juntos a nuestros amigos porque ya sabemos (en parte) lo que va a pasar, pero ellos no tienen ni idea y al vernos juntos ten por seguro que ni se imaginan lo que viene después...-Lily se detuvo de golpe

-¿y si no hacemos lo que se supone que tenemos que hacer?-pregunto la pelirroja

-mmm...no sé, cambiaríamos muchas cosas empezando por el que...bueno tú sabes a quien me refiero no existiría, y mucho menos ciertos mellizos-contesto James sonriendo picaramente- pero hay que ver como van sucediendo las cosas, pero quiero que quede algo muy claro Lily- fijo su vista en los ojos verdes de Lily-yo no quiero que si algún te llegó a pedir matrimonio sólo aceptes por no romper el trato con Harry, si me aceptas quiero que sea porque me amas y estás dispuesta a compartir lo que nos quede de vida juntos

-no te preocupes James así será, y yo te pido lo mismo, no me pidas matrimonio hasta que estás seguro de tus sentimientos hacia mí ¿entendido?

-entendido, Lily...¿sigues enojada con las locas de tus amigas?

-no estaba enojada-respondió la pelirroja, empezando su marcha de regreso al castillo-sólo un poco molesta, y como tú dices tienen un poco de razón...sabes que pienso-James negó con la cabeza- Remus y Belle me debieron advertir que iban a dudar de mí, al menos me hubiera preparado emocionalmente

-debieron tener sus razones-añadió James

-puede ser-dijo la pelirroja, dio un largo suspiró- estoy nerviosa-confesó la pelirroja

-¿por la mentira más grande de tú vida? ¿o porque estoy yo aquí?

-nunca vas a cambiar James Potter, y de la mentira pues...no sé...tal vez sí, sólo ruego que los ensayos hayan valido la pena

-lo mismo digo, hay que estar tranquilos-Lily asintió, se tomaron de la mano ninguno de los dos se movió, estaban nerviosos e implorando que su plan funcionara, Remus y Belle del futuro los habían "entrenado" para explicar su desaparición y donde habían estado, sólo en la última parte mentirían, pero no estaban muy seguros que todo saldría como esperaban

-¡alto, ustedes dos!-resonó la una voz detrás de ellos, ambos reconocieron esa a quien pertenecía

-¿estás no son horas para que un alumno ande fuera del castillo?¡y menos en el bosque prohibido! Y más en estos tiempo-les dijo Hagrid, que no los reconoció por la oscuridad que los cubría- ¿quiénes son?

-Hagrid, soy James, James Potter...¿te acuerdas de mí?

-¡James!, pero...la profesora McGonagall digo que estaban desaparecidos...bueno eso no importa

-¡James!-exclamo Peter _(N/A: léase: rata asquerosa)_ James de inmediato lo abrazó- ¿dónde estabas?

-eso no importa-contesto Potter

-lo mejor será ir al castillo-intervino Hagrid- Peter lanza chispas para que los otros nos ubiquen-la rata de inmediato obedeció, a los pocos minutos se reunieron con ellos Remus, Susan, Belle y Sirius

-¡miren con quien nos encontramos!-exclamo triunfante la rata, pero su emoción se fue al ver que sus "amigos" no se sorprendían

-Lily ¿sigues molesta?-pregunto Susan

-¡por supuesto que no, Susan!, perdónenme no debí enfadarme por una tontería-contesto mientras abrazaba a la rubia de su amiga

-esa es la Lily que conozco-susurró Belle, uniéndose al abrazo de sus amigas-perdónanos Lily, sólo danos tiempo para asimilar tu nueva actitud con Potter ¿si?

-primero dejen que YO lo asimile-contesto la pelirroja, las tres rieron

-esperen...¿ya se habían encontrado?-pregunto Hagrid

-este...esto...pues sí-dijo Sirius

-¡¿y porque no lanzaron las chispas?!-exclamo el semigigante

-dijiste que sólo las lanzáramos si encontrábamos criaturas extrañas-contesto Sirius- y James no es ninguna criatura extraña...Evans sí, pero ese es otro caso

-¡que graciosito, Black!-exclamo con sarcasmo Lily

-...nn yo siempre-contesto Sirius

-...¬¬ si, como no

-claro que sí, las mejores bromas hechas en Hogwarts las he ideado yo-respondió con mucho orgullo

-yo diría que la mejor, fue idea de Belle-intervino Susan

-¡claro que no!-exclamo "indignado" el animago Black, ganándose unas cuantas miradas asesinas por parte de Belle, Remus y Susan- bueno sí, la idea de Susan fue genial...pero sin mi ayuda no hubiera hecho nada

-puede haber recurrido a Lupin-dijo Belle- pero dudó que él hubiera aceptado caer tan bajo, pero hay personas como tú que con tal de tener un poquito de atención son capaces de todo

-...¬¬ ¡yo no haría todo por llamar la atención!-exclamo Canuto

-¡ah, no!-exclamo Belle- Entonces porque eres un egocéntrico, que cree que todo el mundo gira alrededor suyo

-¡yo no soy un egocéntrico!-y así empezó otra de las discusiones entre Belle y Sirius que sinceramente ya tenían hartos a Susan y Remus

-chicos ¡ey, chicos!- dijo Susan, pero la pareja siguió con su discusión sobre el egocentrismo de Sirius- chicos ¡paren!- el tono de voz de Belle aumento- ¡¡¡CÁLLENSE!!

-¡¡¡CALLATE TÚ!!!-respondieron los dos

-silencius-susurró Susan y de la boca de Sirius y Belle no se emitió una sola palabra

-gracias Susan-dijo Remus-toda la vida te lo voy a agradecer

-no es para tanto-le contesto la rubia y sin poder evitarlo se ruboriz

-bueno chicos-dijo Hagrid- vamos al castillo, la profesora McGonagall debe estar esperándolos, y así empezaron su recorrido de regreso al castillo, iban caminando con cautela y en silencio, podría haberse dicho con tranquilidad, sin embargo no fue así, Belle y Sirius hacían unos gestos que decían más que mil palabras lo que sentían en ese momento...¿odio?

:·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :

-pasen-dijo la profesora para permitirle el paso a Hagrid y sus alumnos Black, Figg, Lupin, Henderson-¿ahora que hicieron? ¿de nuevo se pelearon?-pregunto la profesora sin levantar la vista del pergamino que estaba escribiendo, era una carta para los padres de James Potter y Lilian Evans avisándoles su desaparición

-le puedo asegurar que nada profesora-contesto Susan

-no le creo señorita Henderson-dijo la Jefa de la casa de los leones, levantando la vista para ver a sus alumnos-los últimos días sólo han estado en este despacho para recibir castigos y no sorprendería que hoy es por esa misma razón y lamento informarles que si es así tendré que quitarle 100 puntos a mi propia casa por su mal comportamiento en estos cuatro días

-querida profesora-dijo Hagrid-le puedo asegurar que estos muchachos se comportaron muy bien a excepción de Sirius y la señorita Figg que tuvieron una pequeña discusión en el bosque pero...

-Black y Figg sus castigos aumentarán hasta febrero-de inmediato los aludidos quisieron protestar, o al menos eso supusieron los demás porque ambos abrieron la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella

-profesora McGonagall la razón de que estemos aquí no es porque tenga alguna queja de estos muchachos todo lo contrario, sino porque encontramos en medio del bosque a Potter y Evans-fue entonces cuando la profesora fijo su vista en los otros dos alumnos que estaban ah

-¡por las barbas de Merlín!-exclamo la profesora sin dar crédito a lo que veía- ¡Potter! ¡Evans!-sin dudarlo corrió a abrazarlo- ¿están bien? ¿les paso algo? ¿dónde estaban? ¡nunca me he alegrado tanto de ver a un alumno!

-estamos bien-contesto James-pero nos está ahorcando

-ah, sí- los soltó y se quito las gafas para limpiar las lagrimas que tenía en los ojos-¿dónde estaban? Estaba puntó de enviarle una carta a sus padres informándoles de tan lamentable suceso, pero ya no habrá necesidad-echó el pergamino al fuego de la chimenea-hay que informarle a Dumbledore...¡que bueno que aparecieron!, muchos pensaron que ya-saben-quien los...bueno ni pensarlo si quiera ¿dónde estaban?

-en el bosque-contesto Lily, sus manos estaban heladas y temblando, James la tomó de la mano...era obvio que las mentiras no se le daban a la pelirroja

-si en el bosque-continuo James más seguro que la pelirroja, pero en sus adentros también temblaba- después del hechizo que lanzó Snape- habían acordado que no iban a mencionar a Remus, Sirius y Peter _(N/A: Léase: rata asquerosa)_

-y los señores Black, Lupin y Pettigrew- el futuro matrimonio Potter abrió los ojos cómo plato-si también ellos participaron, lo confesaron al ver que ustedes son aparecían

- Ôô ¡oh! -exclamo James "¡sus amigos se habían entregado! ¡insólito!"-aparecimos allí-hasta ahí era verdad- al principio no nos ubicábamos, y por los hechizos quedamos un poco lastimados y cansados, no caminamos nada ese día...

-¿por qué no lanzaron chispas? ¿o alguna señal?-los interrogó la Jefa de Gryffindor

-porque estábamos más preocupados en curarnos las heridas-respondió Lily, sintiendo que las miradas de Belle y Susan la atravesaban, estaba consiente que ellas no les estaban creyendo nada, y de seguro tampoco Lupin ni Black le estaban creyendo a James

-¿con que se curaron las heridas?-pregunto la profesora

-con plantas que buscamos Lily y yo, después con unos cuantos hechizos logramos hacer unas pociones y así nos recuperamos

-¿por qué no lanzaron en ese momento el aviso?

-cuando nos recuperamos al segundo día , yo subí a un árbol y vi el castillo muy lejos y pensé que si lanzábamos chispas nadie las vería, entonces decidimos emprender la marcha de regreso al castillo, subiéndonos a árboles y utilizando el hechizo brújula

-¿qué comieron durante esos días?-dijo la profesora McGonagall

-lo que encontrábamos en el bosque-respondió Lily

-¿y cómo se encontraron con Hagrid?

-íbamos caminando, cuando alguien nos llamó y nos encontramos con él- por la mente de cuatro personas pasó la misma pregunta_"¿por qué estaban mintiendo?¿por qué no mencionaron el encuentro con ellos antes?¿y porque había aparecido un haz luminosos cuando de la nada aparecieron? ¿dónde habían estado verdaderamente?" _

-¿por qué no tienen la túnica rasgada, y porque parece que diario se estuvieron duchando?-la profesora seguía con su interrogatorio

-unas horas antes de encontrar a Hagrid-contesto James- Lily hizo varios hechizos para limpiar y arreglar las túnicas, además que sabemos algunos hechizos para hacer aparecer agua y jabón, con eso nos dimos una pequeña y rápida ducha

-¿tuvieron miedo en el bosque prohibido?

-un poco-mintió Lily- al principio pero después te vas acostumbrando, creo que estar con James me dio confianza-las amigas de la pelirroja la miraron incrédula

-muy bien, no les creo al cien por ciento, pero ya veré alguna forma de comprobar si en verdad estuvieron en el bosque; Hagrid podrías preguntarle a los centauros su vieron a dos muchachos en estos cuatro días

-mi querida profesora-respondió Hagrid- no veo necesidad, estos muchachos nunca mienten y si ellos lo dicen yo les creo

-mañana verán al profesor Dumbledore, si él les cree dejaremos el asunto en paz, en caso que comprobemos que están mintiendo serán expulsados de Hogwarts-los siete alumnos de Gryffindor que estaban ahí abrieron la boca sorprendidos

-no cree que es un poco exagerado-intervino Remus

-por haberse escapado del castillo durante cuatro días, por haber estado en el bosque prohibido y por haber agredido a sus compañeros creo que es lo mínimo que se merecen...pero todavía no hay que adelantarnos, si mañana el director les cree se salvarán de la expulsión y de los castigos, que así sea no quiero que mis mejores alumnos sean expulsados por una imprudencia suya y de sus amigos

-gracias profesora-susurró Lily

-ahora ¡todos a dormir!, Potter y Evans los quiero después de clases en el despacho del Director, y Black, Figg, Lupin, Henderson, Pettigrew el señor Filch los espera mañana a las seis de la mañana en su despacho para que limpien algunos pasillos antes de las clases, después de terminar seguirán con su día normal, hasta las cinco de la tarde que continuara su castigo con Filch- los últimos pusieron cara de terror, sabían de sobra que Filch los odiaba y que los haría sufrir

-mañana estaremos ahí-contestaron Remus y Susan, Sirius y Belle a juzgar por sus gestos querían protestar pero de su boca no salía absolutamente ninguna palabra

-les recuerdo que los estaré vigilando...Lily, James me alegra mucho verlos bien, buenas noches-los que podían hablar también respondieron con un buenas noches, para Hagrid y la profesora McGonagall y se encaminaron a la sala común.

Cuando entraron a la sala común la cual estaba vacía, los amigos de los recién aparecidos (la rata no cuenta) tenían la firme intención de hablar con James y Lily, ellos no se habían tragado ni una sola palabra que le habían dicho a McGonagall, y les sacarían la verdad aunque fuera lo último que hicieran, al menos eso pensaban Susan y Sirius, pero sus amigos se siguieron de largo a sus habitaciones no tenían la mínima intención de hablar con sus amigos aunque tenían muy claro que no podían postergar mucho esa platica.

-Hasta mañana, Lils-dijo James dedicándole una de sus sonrisas que hacían suspirar a más de una

-Hasta mañana, James, que duermas bien-le contesto Lily, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla, cada uno se fue a su habitación muy sonrientes y con un ligero color rojo en sus caras, sus amigos vieron toda la escena anonadados, sorprendidos, con la mandíbula muy separada de su lugar.

-¿qué fue eso?-pregunto Belle- Lily dándole un beso en la mejilla a Potter ¡no me la creo! ¡estoy alucinando!

-¿qué le pasa a Lily? a finales del curso paso cuando Potter le besó la mano, se la paso metida en el baño, lavándosela y quintándole toda bacteria que pudo haber dejado Potter (palabras textuales de Lily) y ahora ella lo besa...el mundo se esta volviendo loco

-aclaración...el mundo ya esta loco-dijo Remus

-pero esta más de lo normal, vieron como se sonreían-dijo Sirius

-¿y Lily se esta comportando muy normal?-ironizó Belle

-algo tienen esos dos-dijo Susan

-hay que sacarles la verdad-propuso Sirius- ninguno de ustedes creyó lo que le dijeron a McGonagall

-¡pues claro que no!-exclamo Belle- es evidente que Lily no sabe mentir, decir que habían estado en el bosque ¡por favor!

-se inventaron una excusa bastante tonta ¿no creen? Hasta a Peter se le hubiera ocurrido algo mejor-declaró Sirius

-eso ni quien lo dude, creo que el ingenio de Cornamenta anda por los suelos y no va a poder sostener mucho tiempo su mentira-dijo Remus

-y Lily es muy fácil que hable, no puede guardar un secreto por mucho tiempo-añadió Susan

-también James siempre termina confesando y espero que esta vez no sea la excepción-dijo Lupin

-pero se les olvida un pequeño detalle-intervino Belle- Lily y James ahora son amigos y si tienen que hablar de su secreto será entre ellos, dudo que quieran hablar sobre ello con nosotros

-¡Belle no se aguafiestas!-la regaño Susan- hay que ser optimistas y confiar que esos dos hablen...o al menos Lily

-entonces esta noche no dormiremos hasta sacarles la verdad-propuso Belle

-¡y nuestra cita!-exclamo Sirius

-hasta mañana-respondió Belle- Susan y yo no vamos a dormir hasta sacarle todo lo que podamos cierta pelirroja

-no puedo-la interrumpió Susan

-¡¿cómo que no puedes?!-pregunto Arabella un poco exaltada

-no, tengo una cita-contesto la ojiazul

-¡¿y se puede saber con quien vas a salir?!-pregunto de nueva cuenta Belle

-bueno chicos, hasta mañana-se despidió Susan, ignorando totalmente a Belle- nos espera una noche muy larga- dijo mirando fijamente lo ojos de Remus, dándole a entender que a medianoche se encontrarían ah

-hasta mañana Susan-se "despidió" Remus

-yo también me subo-dijo Belle- nos veremos mañana

-eso si que no- contesto Sirius- tú y yo tenemos una cita dentro de unas horas (eran las diez de la noche)

-y ya te dije que la dejáramos para mañana-respondió Belle

-hasta mañana chicos-dijo Remus pero ninguno de los dos lo escucho, y tanto él, Susan y Peter subieron a sus dormitorios dejando a la pareja discutir a sus anchas en la sala común

-sabías que eres la primera persona que se niega a salir conmigo, y sabes, tampoco te entiendo, en la tarde me decías que te daba gusto salir conmigo y ahora me dices que quieres dejemos la cita para mañana

-mira...sólo porque no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, voy a aceptar salir contigo hoy, pero te aclaro que no me gusta la idea de dejar a Lily sola el día que regresa de estar cuatro días con el engreído de Potter, y lo sucedido en la tarde fue un lapsus que nunca volverás a ver ¿entendiste?

-o.k. te veo dentro de dos horas- y dicho esto Sirius Black subió a su habitación, Belle no se demoró en subir también a su dormitorio, tenía la esperanza de sacarle la verdad a Lily antes de su cita con Sirius Black _"no caigas en sus redes" _se repetía _"pero lo estas haciendo, estás cayendo en sus redes, como toda la bola de estúpidas con las que ha salido él; pero tú no eres ellas, eres muy diferente...y por eso Sirius nunca se va a fijar en ti ¿o si?...lo más seguro es que sólo te tome de broma, o como pasatiempo, pero nunca en serio...Belle deja de pensar en Sirius Black, él no es para ti"_ - ¿y Lily?-pregunto Belle cuando entro a la habitación y vio a Susan probándose una túnica de color azul

-dormida o al menos eso parece-respondió la ojiazul, entonces Belle vio la cama de su amiga pelirroja, y ahí estaba ella acostada al parecer en los brazos de Morfeo

-¿dormida? Pero si Lily padece de insomnio...esto cada vez esta más raro, a lo mejor sólo este fingiendo para que no le hagamos preguntas-y así era, Lily no estaba dormida, se estaba haciendo para evitar las preguntas incómodas que le harían sus amigas

-lo mismo opino yo, para mí que Lily nos esta evitando, pero ni que hacer...tal vez mañana le logremos sacar algo

-ruega que así sea, que cuando se pone de necia no le logras sacar nada a menos que estés todo el día insistiéndole y le pongas un pastel de chocolate en frente- dijo Susan, Lily sonrió en sus adentros ¡que bien la conocían! O más bien ¡que bien conocían sus debilidades!

-Susan ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-por supuesto Belle- ahora se probaba una túnica violeta

-¿con quien vas a salir?-le pregunto Belle

-con un chico

-¿quién es ese chico? Susan somos amigas, puedes confiar en mí, porque en todo el día no me dijiste que tenías una cita y ahora no me quieres decir el nombre del afortunado que va a salir contigo

-te recuerdo que todo el día estuviste de mal humor, y no quise alterarte más de los que estabas

-no me hubiera alterado por saber que tenías una cita...a excepción que fuera con un merodeador, claro, en ese caso si me hubiera alterado-Susan en el momento que escucho merodeador volteó a otro lado sin poder evitar que su rostro se pusiera totalmente rojo, ahí fue cuando a Belle le cayó el veinte de quien era el chico que tenía una cita con su amiga rubia- ¡¡vas a salir con Remus Lupin!!-exclamo Belle

-¿quieres que todo el colegio se entere?...y sí, tengo una cita con Remus

-O.o ¡pero es un merodeador! ¡ y el pacto de no aceptar una cita de los merodeadores!

-tu la rompiste- contesto Susan esbozando una sonrisa-cuando aceptaste salir con Sirius

-pero ese fue el pago de una apuesta

-sigue siendo una cita, quien lo iba a decir Arabella Doreen Figg tiene una cita con Sirius-arrogante-Black, así como van a terminar siendo pareja antes de que termine el curso-dijo Susan

-primero muerta, antes de volver a tener una cita con Sirius- _"que equivocada estas Belle" _pensó Lily- pero el punto es que tu tienes una cita con Lupin

-y tú una cita con Black-añadió Susan-estamos a mano

-sabes que falta- Susan negó con la cabeza- que Lily acepte una cita de Potter, ¡imagínate! Nuestro trato directamente a la basura...te imaginas acabar con los merodeadores...ni en un millón de años

-a mi no me importaría-le dijo Susan- no puedes negar que son inteligentes, guapos, buena gente...-Susan suspir

-...si y tienen un cerebro que cabe en un dedal-respondió Belle

-...¬¬ Remus no...

-¡ahí viene la defensora de Remus Lupin!...Susan ¿desde cuando te gusta Lupin?- le pregunto Belle a su amiga

-¿quieres conservar tu salud mental o llevarte de una vez a San Mungo?

-¿desde cuando te gusta?-repitió Belle- la verdad Sus, ¡¿desde cuando?!

-¿sabías que yo ya conocía a Remus antes de entrar a Hogwarts?-empezó Susan

-sí, lo conoces desde que tenías siete años ¿y?

-pues...- y la tez comúnmente blanca de Susan adquirió en segundos un color rojo

-...necesito aire...Susan ¿alguna vez te ha interesado mi salud mental?- no espero ninguna respuesta por parte de la rubia- creo que no, si alguna vez voy a dar a San Mungo la culpa será tuya

-si asumiré toda la culpabilidad....cuando aceptas que Black te gusta-le contesto Susan

-...¬¬ ¡a mi no me gusta, Sirius!

-entonces yo no soy ni seré la culpable su algún día vas a dar a San Mungo...¿qué túnica me pongo la violeta o la azul?- Belle puso los ojos en blanco y entro al baño, cerrando la puerta con magia

-gracias, Belle ¡no sabes como te agradezco tu ayuda!-le reprocho Susan a su amiga- tarde o temprano aceptará que le gusta Sirius...así como Lily ya acepto que le gusta Potter-murmuro Susan sin saber que una pelirroja la estaba escuchando

-yo no he aceptado que me gusta James-dijo la inconfundible voz de Lily Evans- ...y se te ve mejor la azul...va con tus ojos

-¡lo sabía! ¡no estabas dormida!

-shhhhh...quieres que Belle salga y se altere más de lo que esta...así que tienes una cita con Lupin ¡que cosas!, me alegro por ti amiga-dijo Lily con mucha sinceridad

-gracias-y amabas amigas se abrazaron desde hace mucho que querías salir con Remus ¿sabes?...pero no me atrevía, ya sabes esta maldita timidez y luego si hace unos meses les hubiera a ti y a Belle que me gustaba Remus pues...

-...nos habría dado un infarto y no hubiéramos dudado en internarte en San Mungo-termino Lily

-exacto...ahora cuéntame ¿qué paso con el señor "mírenme" Potter?

-nada, sólo nos hicimos amigos y pues...acepte salir con él

-Oo ¿aceptaste? ¿cómo?¿cuándo?¿por qué?

-sí, y las razones te las cuento después, tengo un plan macabro...y señorita no querrá dejar plantado al amor de su vida ¿verdad?

-¡oye! Remus no es el amor de mi vida...bueno, no hasta este momento-Lily no pudo evitar sonreír y un pensamiento se le vino a la mente, no había pensado en ello en el tiempo que había estado en el futuro _"es injusto, ella no merece morir, ella debe ser feliz a lado de Remus" _pensaba la pelirroja _"tengo que hablar con James"_

-sólo él tiempo lo dirá-dijo Lily

-¡Susan! ¡¿con quien hablas?!-grito Belle desde adentro del ó Susan, Anna era una de sus compañeras de dormitorio, no era su amiga, no les caía mal, pero no soportaban la idolatría que tenía hacia los merodeadores (incluida la rata asquerosa)

-¿con Anna? ¿qué no tenía reunión con "el club de fans" para ponerse a llorar como magdalenas por la desaparición de su querido _Jamie-pooh_?

-ah...pero ya regreso

-yo no la veo por ningún lado- respondió Belle, ya había salido del baño, Lily apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y volver a fingir que durmiendo

-se acaba de ir

-pues yo no la oí entrar, y mucho menos salir-dijo suspicazmente Belle

-eh, ya vez como es...de digas...y cuando quieran hablar a solas me avisan y yo me desaparezco ¿oíste Lily?

-si, mamá-respondió Lily sin poder evitar echarse a reír, la pelirroja recibió un almohadazo, regalo de Belle

:·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :

"_Gracias, gracias, gracias" _se repetía James, llevaba una hora junto con sus amigos y ninguno le había hecho ninguna pregunta _"tal vez se creyeron la mentira...por favor que así sea"_, Peter durmiendo; Sirius estaba muy ocupado arreglándose para su cita con Belle _"¿cómo se las habrá arreglado para que Belle aceptará?...buena pregunta Belle nunca quiso responder esa pregunta"_, y Remus...bueno él también se estaba arreglando para su cita con cierta rubia de ojos azules. _"se ven tan felices, no es justo para ninguno de los dos, ni para Peter, ni para ti mismo James...acéptalo, no te gusto tu futuro, serás feliz por unos cuantos años, pero morirás ¡no quiero morir! ¡me vale el mundo mágico! ¡me vale Voldemort! ¡sólo quiero ser feliz junto a Lily y Harry! ¿por qué la vida es tan injusta? ¿por qué unas de las mejores personas de este mundo tienen que morir? ¿por qué Sirius, Susan y Peter? _(N/A: no me gusta escribir ese nombre pero era necesario) _¿por qué Remus y Belle tendrán que sufrir tanto? ¿por qué ellos?¿por qué Lily? ¿Harry? ¿por qué yo? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!_-le dio un puñetazo a la cama

-James ¿te sientes bien?-le pregunto Remus con seriedad

-si, perfecto-esforzándose para que ninguna lágrima saliera a flote

-a mi no me engañas, Cornamenta ¿qué te pasa?

-nada, Sirius, nada-mintió James

-no te creo-respondió el animago Black- te conozco como la palma de mi mano James ¡eres mi mejor amigo! y sé que te pasa algo-James no le contesto a su amigo _"¿por qué tu amigo? ¡¿por qué?!"_

-déjalo Canuto, algún día hablará- intervino Remus

-sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, lo que nos digas será otro secreto de los merodeadores-le dijo Sirius a James

-lo sé, amigos, lo sé- respondió el recién llegado

-entonces ¿a dónde te llevaste a Evans?-pregunto Sirius, James no le respondió, entró al baño y se encerr

-espero que Susan y Belle hayan tenido más suerte-murmuró Remus

-lo que no he entiendo es porque James no quiere contar nada, que le cuesta decirnos dónde estuvieron y qué hicieron-le comento Sirius a su amigo licántropo

-algo me dice que hay algo más, aparte del donde estuvieron-contesto Lupin

-quieres decir que la pregunta no sería ¿dónde? Sino ¿con quien?

-exacto, alguien más estuvo con James y Lily estos cuatro días-afirmo Remus Lupin

-no lo sé, puede ser...deberíamos poner en marcha mi plan

-no insistas Canuto-dijo Lupin, poniéndose una túnica de color verde- me niego a sacarles la verdad de esa manera

-sólo es darles unas gotitas

-¡no les daremos veritaserum!-exclamo Remus

-quieres que James nos escuche-le recriminó Sirius a su amigo- ...sólo piénsalo Remus, pero te aviso con o sin tu ayuda de todos modos lo voy a hacer

-ya lo sé, y no soy tú mamá para andarte cuidando...pero yo sólo digo que no es una buena idea

-¿me vas a ayudar, si o no?-pregunto Sirius

-no te voy ayudar, Sirius-respondió Remus- porque me niego a sacarle la verdad a James y a Lily de esa manera...aparte no seré muy bueno en pociones, pero sé lo suficiente para saber que esa función tarda un mes en hacerse y los ingredientes son muy difíciles de conseguir

-Remus, amigo, como si no me conocieras, soy el mejor en pociones y conseguir los ingredientes no es ningún problema

-vas a hurtar el estante del profesor Slattery...pero nadie te ayudará, amigo

-¿quién dice que no?...déjame decirte que a tu novia le gusto mi idea y de seguro no me negará su ayuda, y Peter nunca me ha dicho que no

-haz lo que quieras, pero yo no te aseguró que Susan te vaya a ayudar-ahí termino su platica que James había escuchado atentamente desde el baño, decidió que en cuanto sus amigos se fueran el buscaría a Lily, necesitaba platicar con ella. A los pocos minutos oyó las voces de Remus y Sirius perderse en el pasillo que conducía a la sala común, salió sigilosamente del baño para no despertar a Peter _(N/A: es decir, la rata asquerosa)_, sacó la capa invisible del baúl, se la puso y bajo a la sala común. Se quedó en la escaleras oculto, observando a sus amigos. Belle fue la primera en bajar, vestía de forma muggle, llevaba unos jeans azules, una blusa color rojo al igual que sus zapatos, y traía una chaqueta de mezclilla que hacia juego con sus pantalón. Su cabello castaño lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta.

-te ves muy bien, Belle-dijo Sirius, ella no contesto _"no te sonrojes Belle pero ¡que guapo se ve Sirius! Con esa túnica negra, y con esos ojos, que bonitos ojos tiene Sirius_ (N/A: no sé ustedes, pero yo en lo primero que me fijo en un hombre, son sus ojos)_, y ese cuerpo_ (N/A: imagínense a Sirius, quien no quisiera estar en lugar de Belle)_"_

-nos vamos, Sirius

-...

-¡Black!

-¿eh?

-¿nos vamos?

-sí, sí...vamonos-contesto le ofreció su brazo a Belle

-puedo caminar sola, por si no te has dado cuenta-dijo Belle con altivez

-pues nadie rechaza a Sirius Black- contesto Sirius

-pues yo sí- e intento zafarse del brazo del animago

-sabes que eres la primera que me rechaza- comento el animago

-te recuerdo que, yo no soy, como la bola de tontas con las que acostumbras salir y te consideran casi como su dios

-soy casi un dios-respondió Black

-si quieres salir conmigo, deja tu maldito egocentrismo

-no es egocentrismo, es autoestima

-¡eres insoportable!-exclamo Belle

-lo que digas, cariño, yo también te quiero mucho

-agghh...Belle contrólate, sólo son unas cuantas horas, después lo puedes lanzar de la torre de astronomía-fue lo último que sus amigos escucharon, Sirius tomó el brazo de Belle a la fuerza y la arrastro fuera de la sala común de gryffindor

-insisto esos dos van a terminar siendo pareja-dijo una voz desde las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de las mujeres- Buenas noches, Remus

-Susan, te ves muy bonita ¿sabes?-le dijo Remus al contemplarla, Susan llevaba puesta una túnica azul, que hacía contraste con el color de sus ojos, y el cabello suelto.

-tu también te ves muy guapo, Remus John Lupin- le contesto ella, él llevaba una túnica de color verde, su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás. Él le ofreció su brazo a lo que ella acepto muy gustosa, ambas parejas se fueron sin saber que Lily y James los observaban con cierta melancolía y tristeza.

-¡no es justo!-murmuró Lily, sin poder contener las lágrimas, se sentó en el sofá que estaba en frente de la chimenea, a llorar, James se sentó a su lado y la abraz

-¿James?-pregunto Lily, a pesar que no veía quien la estaba abrazando, estaba segura que el aroma del que la estaba abrazando, pertenecía a James- ¿tienes puesta la capa invisible?- él se despojó de la capa, se abrazaron con más fuerza, ella lloró sobre su hombro

-¿por qué, James? ¿por qué? Se ven tan felices ¿por qué?-dijo Lily sollozando

-no lo sé, Lils, no lo sé

-se ven tan felices, nosotros somos felices ¿cómo podemos acabar así? ¿por qué tenemos que morir? ¡no es justo!...¡odio a Voldemort!

-creo que hasta hoy nos está cayendo el veinte-susurró James

-James, no quiero ver a mis amigas sufriendo, mas bien a ninguno de nosotros...

-yo tampoco quiero...fue un golpe muy duro ver a Sirius, Remus, Susan, Belle tan felices hace unos momentos, y luego recordar la mirada tan triste de Remus y Belle...yo no quiero ese futuro, bueno no todo-aclaró James

-¡ay, James!-exclamo Lily

-Lily-la llamó separándola un poco de él y viéndola a los ojos- he estado pensando en romper la promesa que les hicimos a Remus, Belle, Harry, Hermione, Kate, Elijah, Alyssa y Jane, lo que pasará no es justo para ninguno de nosotros, ayer cuando llegué a casa de Harry y vi su casa, las fotos...sólo pensaba que quisiera estar con él, pero me dije "a pesar de todo, Harry es feliz" pero hace unos momentos me di cuenta de algo, Remus no será feliz, él es uno de mis mejores amigos y sé que él desde que era muy niño ha sufrido mucho, y terminar así, que maten a cinco de sus amigos (incluidos nosotros) no se me hace justo

-entiendo, yo también he pensado en ello, tú no sabes todo lo que ha sufrido Belle en los últimos años...nunca imagine que diría esto pero...yo quiero que sea feliz con Black...¡y Susan! No quiero ver a mi amiga morir

-entonces ¿dispuesta a romper la promesa?-le pregunto James viéndola hacia esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban

-si, pero ¿cómo vamos a cambiar el futuro?-dijo Lily

-no lo sé, Lils, sólo sé que lo quiero cambiar

-¿es una promesa James William Potter?- pregunto Lily

-es una promesa-declaró James _"que quiero llegar a cumplir o mas bien a vivir"_ pensó James, Lily lo abrazó, duraron varios minutos así, hasta que Lily se recargó en el pecho de James y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, James la contempló en silencio, suspiró y le dio un beso en la frente _"¡ay, Lily! te quiero tanto"_

:·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :

En algún pasillo de Hogwarts...

-¿qué no me piensas hablar?- pregunto un chico de cabello negro a su acompañante, quien ni tan siquiera lo estaba viendo, parecía enfadada

-suéltame-le pidió Belle

-no- entonces Belle se volvió a voltear indiferente a Black, que la tenía sostenida de la mano y no tenía la mínima intención de soltarla

-dime algo...que no sea suéltame

-¿quita tu asquerosa mano de la mía?-contesto Belle

-no...Belle desde que salimos de la torre no has preguntado a donde te llevó- le recordó Sirius

-¡¿a donde llevará el grandioso Sirius Black a esta "indefensa" damisela?!- exclamo Belle con sarcasmo y un tanto melodramático

-a Hogsmeade, estoy dispuesto a revelarte un secreto de los merodeadores

-¿me debo sentir halagada por conocer un secreto de los merodeadores?- pregunto con ironía

-pues sí, muy pocas personas tienen el gusto de salir con Sirius Black...

-ejem...si pocas es le llamas a casi toda la escuela, entonces sí-interrumpió Belle

-tienen el gusto de ir a Hogsmeade...-Sirius siguió hablando como si Belle no hubiera dicho nada

-si, como no, a todas las llevas a Hogsmeade, ya deberías cambiar de rumbos Black

-...por caminos secretos, que sólo los merodeadores conocen

-estoy ansiosa por conocer un secreto de los merodeadores-dijo con falsa alegría Belle

-te va a encantar-le dijo Sirius- le pedí a Rosmerta...

-...que hiciera lo mismo que cada semana, preparar un lugar para que el señor Black lleve a sus citas

-no jamás te llevaría a un lugar donde fui con otras, tu eres diferente, muy diferente, Belle...eres única

-lo tomaré como un cumplido- respondió Belle, que estaba poniendo todo su empeño en que Sirius no se percatará que la intimidaba, la ponía a temblar, sus piernas las sentía como gelatina, sus manos estaban sudando y su corazón a mil por hora...pero no era la única, también Sirius estaba nervioso, temblando, y tratando de no cometer ninguna tontería, quería que fuera la cita perfecta

-es un cumplido- afirmó Sirius

-pues...gracias-dijo Belle sonrojada, dio gracias a la oscuridad y por lo tanto Sirius no se percató de ello, caminaron en silencio...todavía tomados de la mano, hasta que llegaron a la estatua de la bruja tuerta

-muy bien llegamos-anuncio Black

-dijiste que iríamos a Hogsmeade y pues...

-este es el camino para ir a Hogsmeade

-mira, Sirius, a mi no me tomas el pelo, esta es una estatua y dudo rotundamente que se mueva- Sirius la jaló hacia la parte de atrás de la estatua

-_dissendio_-susurró y la estatua se abrió lo suficiente para que pudieran pasar

-ni creas que voy a entrar ahí- dijo Belle cuando vio el espacio estrecho y oscuro por el que tendría que pasar

-pues si vas a entrar- Belle negó con la cabeza

-no, gracias, pero yo no entro ah

-con la pena, entra ahí, no te va a pasar nada, te lo juró...palabra de merodeador

-no confió en ningún merodeador

-Belle, no te va a pasar nada...

-...¬¬

-juro que no te voy a hacer nada...que tu no quieras por supuesto-al instante recibió otra de las famosas cachetadas de Arabella Figg

-intenta ponerme una mano encima y te juró que no vivirás para contarlo

-Belle, por favor déjate de panchos y ¡entra!- le ordenó Black a Belle

-¿y tu quien eres para mandarme?

-soy Sirius Black, tu futuro esposo y el futuro padre de tus hijos

-tú jamás, nunca en tu vida me vas a mandar ¿entiendes?

-por favor, entra, sólo es un pasadizo

-oscuro, frío y solo...

-¡rayos, Belle! Cualquiera pensaría que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad- se burló el joven Black

-¡mentira! Yo tenerle miedo a un pasadizo ¡por favor!- y al instante entró por el agujero de la bruja tuerta

-¡mujeres! ¿Quién las entiende?- exclamo Sirius

:·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :

-¿a dónde vamos?- le pregunto una rubia de ojos azules a Remus Lupin, ambos iban caminando de la mano por los pasillos de Hogwarts

-pues ya lo verás, te va a gustar mucho- le respondió el licántropo

-confiaré en ti...más bien eres el único merodeador que me inspira confianza

-¿en serio?

-sí, yo no confío ni en Sirius, ni en Potter y mucho menos en Peter, ninguno de los tres se me hace de fiar y menos ese Pettigrew

-eres un poco exagerada, Susan...pero yo a ellos les confiaría mi vida, y daría la vida por defenderlos...son los mejores amigos que te puedes encontrar

-¿qué han hecho para que confíes tanto en ellos?- Remus suspiró _"mi secreto" _pensó, se estaba debatiendo en decirle a Susan ese secreto que lo atormentaba cada luna llena _"¿y si se aleja de mí? _Se le ocurrió..._"pero Susan es diferente, tal vez no huya...se lo tienes que contar"_

-pues...es una larga historia- le dijo Remus

-tenemos toda la noche, y me prometiste que un día me la ibas a contar, hoy nadie nos interrumpirá, ni nos oirá y ten por seguro Remus John Lupin que puedes confiar en m

-lo sé, Susan..pero es tan difícil, y no quiero arriesgarme a perderte, eres muy importante para mí, y si te cuento mi secreto, lo más seguro es que huirías de mí- ella se detuvo y volteó a verlo a los ojos

-nunca huiría de ti, jamás, me oyes Remus, jamás- le dijo la rubia

-gracias, Susan, pero no sé como decírtelo...es tan difícil

-pues vamos a un lugar donde podamos platicar tranquilamente, y donde me puedas platicar tu secreto

-esta bien- y tomándose todavía más fuerte de las manos Remus la condujo fuera del castillo

:·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·)

-¿cada cuando utilizan este pasadizo, Sirius?

-si te digo la verdad, es el que menos utilizamos, hay siete pasadizos en Hogwarts que conducen a Hogsmeade- Belle se sorprendió ante esta revelación- de los cuales cuatro los conoce Filch, sólo utilizamos tres, el primero esta detrás de un espejo en el séptimo piso, el segundo esta a la entrada del sauce boxeador lógicamente este

-con razón, cada vez qua hay fiesta en la torre ustedes son los proveedores de la comida, cervezas de mantequilla y demás cosas...siempre sospeche que ustedes sabían como salir del castillo furtivamente, y mira nada mas, el día menos esperado tengo a Sirius Black a mi lado contándome los secretos de los merodeadores ¿qué otros secretos tienen?

-somos una cajita de sorpresas, Belle, eso te lo puedo asegurar

-lo cual no me sorprende, pero eso no cambia que sean lo más grandes estúpidos que hayan pisado Hogwarts

-¡eso no es cierto!-exclamo el animago- el estúpido más grande que ha pisado Hogwarts ha sido Snivellus

-pues te diré, el mínimo no se anda pavoneado por los pasillos, como TÚ comprenderás

--¿yo? ¿cuándo me he pavoneando?- pregunto Black

-cuando no, dirás, desde que te hiciste amigo de Potter, pero que otra cosa se podía esperar de un Black, siempre tan arrogantes y prepotentes

-tendré sangre Black, pero yo no soy igual que ellos- dijo Sirius- creo que hasta mi "querida" madre le dio gusto que me haya largado de la antiquísima casa de los Black, y que bueno que lo hice, hace mucho que yo me quería ir, ya no soportaba que cada vez que estaba ahí me restregaban lo "bueno" y "maravilloso" que es Regulus, palabrerías sólo porque Regulus, si se cree eso de la "limpieza de la sangre" y como yo no, pues soy la deshora Black, junto a mi prima Andrómeda que se caso con un hijo de muggles, y mí tío Alphard que me dejó el suficiente dinero para mantenerme toda la vida

-no lo sabía, ¿hace cuanto te fuiste de la casa de tus padres?

-cuando cumplí 16 me escape, me fui a casa de James, se podría decir que los Potter me adoptaron

-Los Potter y los Black, las dos familias más distintas que podría haber en el mundo mágico

-exacto, hubieras visto cuando regrese del primer curso en Hogwarts, primero ya era la deshora por haber caído en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin como toda la familia, todavía le sigo agradeciendo al sombrero seleccionador por haberme puesto en Gryffindor, sin embargo para mis padres fue el catástrofe, pero que mas da, yo soy feliz en la casa en que estoy, luego cuando me vieron bajar con James Potter, casi les da un infarto, ¡un Black, amigo de un Potter, la deshora de la sangre!

-entonces ¿cómo te hiciste amigo de Potter?-pregunto Belle, nunca pensó hablar con Sirius de esa manera, sin pelarse, estaban conversando como personas civilizadas

-la primera vez que le hable fue en el vagón, después de que me escape del vagón donde estaban los hijos de la élite del mundo mágico, así fui a dar al vagón donde estaba Remus, empecé a platicar con él, después llegó James, no le di mucha confianza, pero estuvimos platicando y se dio cuenta que yo no era igual a mi familia, cosa que reafirmó cuando fui a dar a Gryffindor

-todavía recuerdo el vociferador que te llegó al día siguiente de haber llegado a Hogwarts

-"la deshora de la familia, como fui a dar a una casa de perdedores..." etcétera, etcétera...la dulce voz de mi madre como olvidarla-comento con amargura Sirius- James con el tiempo se fue convirtiendo en mi mejor amigo, sin olvidar a Remus y a Peter...te diré que Bellatrix y Narcisa se encargaron de informarle a mi madre, todo sobre mí y mis amigos, y por supuesto se enteraron que Remus no es de "sangre limpia" hubieras visto el castigo que me trajo eso, pero a mí no me importaba ni me importará, ellos eran mis amigos y ellos son mi verdadera familia

-me sorprendes, Sirius, te tomas muy bien, lo del problema de tu familia

-de que te sirve mortificarte, de nada, mejor sigue con tu vida como si ellos no existieran, y eso es lo que he hecho desde que pise Hogwarts y eso es lo que pienso hacer al salir

-Sirius, si alguna vez necesitas de una amiga, ten por seguro que yo estaré ahí para apoyarte en lo que quieras

-gracias, Belle- respondió Sirius _"pero quisiera que fueras más que una amiga"_

-de nada...¿cuánto falta para llegar? Ya me cansé

-si, mis piernitas me duelen, nunca había caminado tanto tiempo en dos patas-dijo Sirius, _"¿dos patas?"_pensó Belle pero no comento nada

:·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·)

-¿el sauce boxeador? Remus, no me habrás traído aquí para deshacerme de mí ¿verdad?- pregunto Susan

-como se te ocurre eso- entonces cogió una vara que estaba cerca y con ella tocó el nudo, el sauce se paralizó dejando ver un agujero

-pero...

-entra, prende primero la varita- ella asintió y sacó su varita

-lumos- susurró ella y entró al pasadizo que estaba debajo del sauce, después también entró Remus, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron juntos, ninguno de los dos habó durante el trayecto, hasta que llegaron a la trampilla por donde entrabas a la casa de los gritos, primero entró Lupin y después ayudó a Susan a subir

-¿dónde estamos?- pregunto ella- me parece como si hubieras caminado desde el colegio hasta a Hogsmeade

-estamos en Hogsmeade- afirmó Remus- específicamente en la casa de los gritos

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡aquí asustan!

-Susan, cálmate, esos son sólo rumores y parte de mi secreto

-no entiendo- dijo Susan, Remus dio un largo suspiró antes de revelar su más grande secreto

-soy un licántropo- confesó- esta casa la utilizó cada luna llena para mis transformaciones, el sauce boxeador es un obstáculo para que nadie llegué hasta aquí y me vea, los gritos que escuchan los del pueblos son los míos- muy contrario a lo que llegó a pensar Remus alguna vez, Susan se acercó y lo abraz

-no puedo creerlo, eras tú, por eso te pusiste cuando lo dije ese rato en el bosque ¿verdad?, ¿por qué tú? ¿por qué una de las mejores personas de este mundo sufre de esa maldición?

-Susan, si de ahora en adelante te quieres alejar de mí...lo entenderé, hay muy pocas personas en este mundo que quieren estar a lado de un monstruo

-claro que no, quiero estar a tu lado, no me importa en lo que te conviertes cada luna llena, el resto de los días eres simplemente Remus Lupin, la persona que yo más quiero en este mundo- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos

-¿lo dices en serio, Susan?

-muy en serio, Remus, te quiero demasiado, y no quiero perderte, sólo por ser un licántropo

-Susan, yo también te quiero mucho, pero no me gustaría hacerte daño, eres muy importante para mí y no podría vivir con esa carga durante toda mi vida

-Remus, entiéndelo, quiero estar a tu lado, te repito no me importa quien eres cada luna llena, para mí, eres sólo Remus- y sin más lo besó, fue un beso tierno, que sólo dos enamorados como ellos se pueden dar

-gracias, Susan, no sabes lo que significa esto para mí, aunque quiero que tengas claro que yo no voy a poder ser como las otras personas

-no te estoy pidiendo que seas como los demás, yo te quiero así como eres- se volvieron a besar

:·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·)

-ya llegamos- anunció Sirius, abrió la trampilla que daba a Honeydukes, le ayudó a Belle a subir

-¿dónde estamos?-pregunto la castaña al encontrarse en un sótano lleno de cajas

-shhh, vas a despertar a los señores, estamos en Honeydukes

-¡¿quién anda ahí?!-grito una voz desde arriba, se oían unos pasos que se iban acercando al lugar donde estaban ellos

-te lo advertí- le susurró Sirius a Belle, con un portazo se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a un hombre en pijama, tenía la varita apuntando hacia ellos

-¿Black?-dijo el hombre al reconocer a los dos jóvenes que estaban en el sótano de su tienda- ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-pues veníamos a dar una vuelta, lamento haberlos despertado a usted y a su esposa

-no importa, pensé que eran ladrones o...bueno eso no importa, un buen susto me han dado, pero estas no son horas para andar saliendo del castillo

-disculpe, señor- intervino Belle- si quiere podemos regresar al castillo

-si ya caminaron tanto, para que regresar al castillo, vayan a dar una vuelta y si quieren les dejó la puerta abierta para que puedan entrar al regresar, sólo les pido que cuando se vayan cierren bien la tienda, en estos días no puedes estar tranquilo

-gracias-contestaron al unísono Black y Figg, después salieron de la tienda con dirección a las tres escobas

-pensé que nos iba a correr de la tienda-comento Belle

-les dimos un buen susto, pero ya me conocen

-ahhh, tengo sueño- dijo Belle después de un gran bostezo

-nadie se queda dormida en una cita con Sirius Black

-pero estoy muy cansada, mis pies ya no dan para más

-ya falta poco, sólo vamos ir con Rosmerta por algo de comida y cervezas de mantequilla, y después de ahí a nuestro destino final

-¿y ese es?

-sorpresa, anda, si quieres te cargo- le propuso Sirius a su acompañante

-¡no! Yo puedo caminar sola- y dicho esto se echó a correr a las tres escobas, a Sirius no le quedó otro remedio que ir tras ella

:·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·)

-¿quien más lo sabe?- le pregunto Susan a su novio, llevaban más de una hora platicando y en una de esas Susan le pregunto a Remus que si quería ser su novio, el licántropo entre risas le contesto que sí, ambos estaban acostados y abrazados en uno de los sillones mejor conservados de la casa de los gritos

-pues Dumbledore, la señora Pomprey, la profesora McGonagall y los chicos

-por eso confías en ellos ¿verdad?- el asintió con la cabeza- ¿desde cuando lo saben?

-lo descubrieron en segundo curso, siempre les decía que iba a visitar a mi mamá, pero a James y Sirius no son personas que les puedes ocultar algo por mucho tiempo, desde ahí se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos, sin olvidar a Peter, claro, ellos han hecho los días de luna llena más soportables- a Susan se le vino un recuerdo a la mente, cuando se encontró con Remus, un perro y un ciervo la sacaron del bosque, _"_e_s más fácil caminar entre las ramas cuando tienes cuatro patas" _se acordó Susan del comentario de Sirius

-¿ellos fueron los que me sacaron del bosque, verdad?

-......pues...yo no debería

-eran el perro y el ciervo ¡son animagos!- Remus se sorprendió, esa chica era muy suspicaz e inteligente

-sí, desde que supieron mi secreto, en vez de alejarse de mí, se propusieron hacerme esos días más soportables, les costó tres años conseguirlo, hasta que en quinto lo lograron , desde entonces ellos me hacen compañía, Sirius se convirtió en perro, James en ciervo y Peter en rata

-increíble, yo que pensé que eran unos tontos sin remedio, y mira nada mas ¡son animagos!- Remus rió ante el comentario de su novia- no puede ser tan difícil, si ellos lo hicieron ¡yo también puedo!

-no creo que sea buena idea-le dijo Remus

-si lo es, y lo sabes, así yo también te podría acompañar cada luna llena, y con su ayuda...

-no sé, si ellos quisieran ayudarte, espero que no se molesten por haberte revelado el secreto de los merodeadores...bueno su secreto...

-tú no me lo dijiste, diles que yo lo descubrí, solita sin ayuda de nadie, y quiero que me digan como convertirme en animaga- le aseguró, lo amaba, de eso estaba segura, y estaba dispuesta a dar lo que fuese para hacerlo feliz

-gracias, Susan, pero...

-no hay pero que valga, me voy a convertirme en animaga aunque sea lo último que haga, con ayuda o sin ayuda- Remus no le dijo nada sólo la abrazó y después la besó, cuanto quería a esa chica que estaba hacer lo que fuera para estar a su lado, la amaba, como a ninguna otra chica que pudo haberse cruzado en su camino. Así como estaban, abrazados, se quedaron dormidos, esa noche sería inolvidable para los dos.

:·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·) :P :·)

-gracias, Rosmerta- le dijo el animago Black a la mesera de la tres escobas

-de nada, chico, que se diviertan- le contesto- y no regresen muy tarde al castillo, en estos días no es muy seguro andar por ahí a altas horas de la noche

-no, sólo vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí, no te preocupes y nadie se atreve a enfrentar a Sirius Black

-sólo cuídense- les pidió, después se despidieron, Sirius y Belle emprendieron el camino hacia su nuevo destino. Black condijo a su acompañante hacia una colina, donde las estrellas se veían en todo su esplendor

-¡que hermoso!-exclamo Belle al observar el lugar donde Sirius la había llevado, era un lugar hermoso, donde las estrellas, el lago y el castillo de Hogwarts hacían la combinación perfecta para una vista hermosa

-lo sé, te dije que era una cajita de sorpresas- mientras Belle seguía contemplando la hermosura del paisaje, Sirius apareció una manta y comenzó a sacar la comida y bebidas que le había preparado Rosmerta

-¿cómo descubriste este lugar?-le pregunto Belle, y después se fue a sentar a su lado

-pues en una caminata solitaria que tuve hace algún buen tiempo, lo descubrí, suelo venir aquí a pensar

-cada día me sorprendes más, Sirius Black, a veces te comportas como una persona normal, y no como el arrogante que conozco desde que entré a Hogwarts

-te deberías dar la oportunidad de conocerme, no siempre soy el arrogante prepotente idiota que tú dices- ella le sonrió, en sus adentros estaba muy nerviosa, si hubiera estado de pie de seguro sus piernas ya le hubieran fallado y no exactamente por estar cansada; y Sirius tuvo que contener su ganas de besarla, no quería cometer ninguna estupidez.

-tal vez- dijo ella _"me da miedo conocerte, Sirius Black, no me quiero enamorar de ti, no quiero que me hagas sufrir, pero estoy fallando"_

-¿quieres una cerveza de mantequilla?- le pregunto Sirius, ella asintió- no entiendo por que Rosmerta no nos quiso vender Firewhisky

-pues ya ves, todavía somos estudiantes, pero cuando salgamos de Hogwarts te voy a invitar a tomar una copitas de firewhisky ¿de acuerdo?

-como usted diga, señorita Figg- le contesto Sirius con su sonrisa- pero lo cumples eh!

-yo siempre cumplo mis promesas- alardeó Belle

-más te vale, ¿quieres tarta de fresa?

-dame un pedazo, ya tenía hambre, esa caminata me dejó cansada y con mucha hambre

-pero valió la pena ¿no?

-si, pero eso no le quita que haya sido cansado- se dedicaron a degustar la comida que habían llevado

-y por último la sorpresa final- dijo Black, y prendió algunas bengalas Fillibuster _(N/A: no sé si así se escriba)_, iluminando el cielo nocturno, Belle se quedó pasmada observando las luces que se formaban en el cielo, era increíble- todo esto para ti

-gracias, es increíble- ambos estaban en el césped viendo las luces, no supieron ni cuando se abrazaron

-sabías que eres única- le susurró al oído Sirius a Belle, ella se estremeció con esas palabras- no hay chica que pueda igualarte- Belle se quedó sin habla, lo siguiente que supo fue cuando Sirius la bes

Al poco rato, ambos se quedaron dormidos, esa noche jamás la olvidarían, sería única y marcaría el destino de las tres parejas.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Espero que le haya gustado, me costó mucho trabajo escribir este capítulo, pero espero que haya valido la pena. En el próximo capítulo Lily y James hablaran con Dumbledore, el castigo de Filch, la poción veritaserum, más declaraciones y otras cosas por ahí.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo, espero que esta vez no tardé tanto en escribirlo, pero no les aseguró nada, pues dentro de un mes se termina el semestre y mi tiempo se ve limitado en estos días, pero voy a ponerme a escribir más seguido.**

**Los dejó y les agradecería que me dejaran reviews, me encantaría saber su opinión acerca de este capítulo, espero no haberlos defraudado.**

**BYE BSS**


	10. Anhelos y Amores

**Hola!!! Sé q he tardado en publicar este capítulo pero no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos, trate de apurarme a terminarlo antes de irme una semana de vacaciones, pero como ya ven no lo logre, después me dije antes de Navidad, sin embargo también fue imposible, regrese a mi casa el 23 de Diciembre y a pesar de que compre todos lo regalos antes de irme tuve otras que hacer. Después durante la semana después de Navidad pues he estado con mi familia, y leyendo en mis ratos libres. Mi tía me regaló de Navidad el libro "Cien años de Soledad" de García Márquez y hace algunos años que lo quería leer como consecuencia en los últimos días he estado concentrada leyendo sobre Macondo y la familia Buendía, ya lo termine, afortunadamente y he decir que ha sido uno de los libros que más me ha gustado, lo incluiré entre mis favoritos. Pero aquí me tienen de nuevo, volviendo a fic, espero que les guste. **

**Bueno, a pesar de todo eso y más, aquí me tienen con el capítulo 10 de esta historia, un poco loca, les repito desde al capítulo anterior hasta unos cuantos más, serán únicamente de la época d los merodeadores, las razones las conocerán casi al final, y será cuando vuelvan a aparecer Elijah, Kate, Harry, Hermione, Remus, Belle, etc. etc. **

**Muchas gracias a todos lo q se toman su tiempo en dejarme un review, no saben cuanto se los agradezco, ustedes le echan porras a esta muy loca escritora. GRACIAS A:**

**silmarwen754: **Muchas gracias, lee este capítulo para saber cual va a ser la decisión de Lily y James respecto si le van a decir o no a sus amigos, tal vez si o tal vez no cambien el futuro...sigue leyendo los próximos capítulos para ver si están cambiando el futuro o escribiéndolo, una gran interrogante que no quiero revelar en este momento, te prometo que más adelante todo se irá resolviendo. Gracias x tu review, y lamento haber tardado tanto en publicar.

**BelleRadcliffeBlack: **Gracias y perdón x haber tardado tanto, pero la escuela y sé que ya tengo tiempo de vacaciones, el cual podría haber utilizado para apurarme, pero me la he pasado leyendo tanto libros como fics, muy mal hecho porque debía apurarme con mi fic, pero aquí me tienen de vuelta, espero q te guste este capítulo BYE

**Anna-Black22: **Pues te diré q en este capítulo me enfocaré un poco más a Belle y a Sirius, y te aseguró q sus amigos tomaran medidas drásticas para sacarles la verdad ¿lo lograran? No te diré q harán Lily y James para tratar de cambiar el futuro, eso se desarrollará en capítulos posteriores...gracias x tu review CIAO

**S. Lily Potter: **¿de una sola sentada? Si q t deje picada, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar y espero q este capítulo también t guste. Gracias x tomarte tu tiempo en leer esta loka historia. BYE

**Tere Potter: **Espero q ya hayas llegado hasta este capítulo y al menos yo creo q ha valido la pena, gracias x dejarme el review.

**Y también muchas gracias, a todos los q siguen esta historia, estaba haciendo cuentas y hace un año la empecé a escribir, sólo q en esta página la publique hasta febrero, pero hace un año cuando iba camino a la escuela se me ocurrió, mas bien toda la historia se me ocurrió en varios trayectos a la escuela, y como en días d exámenes finales salgo temprano, un día d esos la comencé a escribir, primero en mi cuaderno amarillo y luego la pasé a la computadora.**

**Antes de que se me olvide ¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!! Les deseo que tengan un muy buen año 2005 y espero que todos sus sueños, metas y propósitos se realicen, así como espero que este año que esta por terminar haya sido bueno.**

**Buenos, después d todo este rollo ¡¡a leer!! Espero q les guste**

**10. Anhelos y amores**

**Por Gala Potter**

Un joven de cabello negro estaba acostado sobre el césped en alguna parte entre Hogwarts y Hogsmeade, los primeros rayos del sol aparecían en el cielo, no quiso abrir los ojos, buscó con los ojos cerrados a la muchacha que había dormido a su lado, a Belle, pero no la encontró, abrió los ojos con temor, pero no la vio, no estaba...

"_¿fue un sueño? ¡No! ¡no lo fue! Fue una realidad, ¡ella durmió a tu lado! ¿o no? ¿todo lo imaginaste? ¡NO!...entonces...huyó ¡HUYÓ! ¿qué hiciste para que huyera?! ¡¿QUÉ?!_

"_Hiciste lo mejor Belle, si lo hiciste ¡no!"_ Pensaba una joven mientras caminaba de regreso al castillo "_te debiste de haber quedado, con él, ¡No!, porque estarías cayendo en sus redes y no, no vas a caer, no vas a cometer el error de involucrarte con Sirius Black, pero...no debo de pensar en lo maravilloso que es, cuando olvida su egocentrismo es..."_ Belle dio un largo suspiró "_¡Belle no te enamores de Sirius Black! ¡no lo hagas! ¡olvida el beso! ¡olvida lo que sentiste al estar a su lado! ¡olvida ese maldito cariño que tienes por ese tonto-estúpido- idiota que se hace llamar Sirius Black, y que tanto quieres! ¡yo no quiero a Sirius! ¿o sí?...¡ya no sé nada!" _

Un joven de ojos castaños abrió los ojos, sintió a alguien durmiendo a lado suyo, el olor del cabello de su novia le llegó al instante, olía a jazmines, y le encantaba, podría pasarse toda la eternidad a lado de ella y le faltaría tiempo para demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

-Susan, Susan- le dijo al oído

-mmm...

-amor despierta-le dio un beso en la frente

-no quiero- murmuró ella, volviéndose a acomodar entre los brazos de Remus, entonces el la besó en los labios, ella abrió los ojos cuando Remus se separó

-¿quieres seguir durmiendo?- le pregunto el licántropo a su novia

-no, pero no me quiero levantar, quiero quedarme todo el día

-Susan, sabes que no podemos...aunque queramos, primero porque tenemos un castigo que cumplir, segundo se vería muy sospechoso que tú y yo desapareciéramos, y tercero si nos quedamos aquí todo el día al regresar tus amigas me matarían

-no lo harían, primero tendrían que pasar sobre mi cadáver- el merodeador sonrió, quería a esa chica, de eso estaba seguro

-te amo- le dijo Remus

-y yo a ti- después se dieron un beso tierno sin dejar de lado la pasión, después de unos segundos, por no decir minutos, se separaron y en contra de su voluntad se dirigieron al castillo

Llevaba varias horas despierto contemplando a la pelirroja que estaba durmiendo en su pecho, no quería despertarla _"se veía tan hermosa" _pensaba James, le acariciaba un mechón de su cabello pelirrojo, hasta que por fin Lily abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de James, ella sonrió

-Buenos días preciosa- le dijo él

-Hola...¿qué hora es?- pregunto la pelirroja sin apartar la vista de los ojos avellana de James

-pues faltan como quince minutos para las seis-le contesto James Potter

-¿nos quedamos aquí toda la noche?

-si, te quedaste dormida sobre mí, y no te quise despertar

-¿te moleste?- pregunto preocupada Lily

-no, sólo no siento la mitad de mi cuerpo...pero dormí muy bien-él le dio una de las sonrisas que hacían suspirar a más de una en Hogwarts

-lo siento, ayer tenía mucho sueño, en verdad, lo siento

-ya te dije, no te preocupes, y creo que nos deberíamos ir acostumbrando a dormir juntos-dijo James, a lo que las mejillas de ella adquirieron un color rojo

-yo...esto...me voy a mi dormitorio antes de que Belle y Susan despierten y armen un escándalo-respondió la pelirroja

-anoche no los oí llegar- le informó James a Lily

-... ¿no durmieron aquí?- James negó con la cabeza- ¿no crees que van demasiado rápido?

-pues ya ves, creo que tendremos una larga charla con ellos

-y ellos la tendrán con nosotros- le recordó Lily a su futuro a su esposo- ¿les diremos la verdad?

-no lo sé, aunque ellos tienen planes de darnos veritaserum

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamó incrédula Lily

-oí a Sirius y Remus discutir sobre ese asunto, Remus se niega a dárnoslo, pero Sirius no va a descansar hasta que logre dárnoslo- Lily se puso más pálida de lo normal

-¡ay, no! No quiero que sepa que va a morir, ¡que vamos a morirnos!-exclamo desesperada Lily

-Lily, no vamos a morir, te lo prometí, no vamos a morir

-pero...

-les diremos la verdad alterada, no les vamos a decir su futuro y de ahora en adelante no aceptaremos cualquier comida que nos den ellos, y les pediremos a los elfos que nos preparen comida especial para nosotros, e iremos al comedor antes que ellos...y seguiremos con nuestros planes de cambiar el futuro- Lily lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y lo besó, James se quedó estupefacto ¡la pelirroja lo estaba besando! Muchas veces había soñado que sucediera pero en ese entonces parecía tan lejano, y ahora ahí estaban el futuro matrimonio Potter dándose su primer beso. Lily se separó de él muy lentamente, sus mejillas estaban mucho más rojas que otras veces.

-yo...este...me voy-dijo y se fue casi corriendo a la sala común, James estaba anonadado, sorprendido, sin capaz de articular palabra, ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta cuando una pareja entró a la sala común

-¡James!-exclamó Remus al ver a su amigo como ido

-¿Potter?-dijo Susan, y ambos se acercaron a James, el seguía como en trance, a lo lejos escuchaba qua alguien lo llamaba pero el no quería despertar, si es que estaba dormido

-cornamenta-le llamó su amigo zarandeándolo- ¡cornamenta! ¡JAMES!- el animago reaccionó de pronto, vio como Remus y Susan lo miraban desconcertados

-hola Remus, hola Susan- y dicho esto salió huyendo de la sala común

-tu amigo es raro-le dijo Susan al hombre lobo

-nunca lo había visto así- le comento Remus a su novia- estaba como soñando despierto, la pregunta es el ¿por qué?- Susan encogió los hombros

-bueno, te veo dentro de cinco minutos, espero que Lily y Belle no se hayan dado cuenta que no dormí ahí, no quiero saber la que se me arma si se entera Belle

--pero no tardes eh!

-no-fue lo que contesto Susan antes de subir de la manera más silenciosa que pudo a su dormitorio

"_¡Ay, Lily! ¡besaste a James! ¡¡lo besaste!! Hace mucho que debiste haber aceptado que James te enamoró y vaya que lo hizo, lo más raro fue que tus propios nietos ¡si, tus nietos! Te abrieron los ojos, los hijos de tu hijo Harry James Potter Evans, es increíble ¡casada con James!, después de seis años de repetir que odias a James William Potter, ahora lo quieres, mas bien lo amas, ¡ay, Lily! el pacto que hiciste con tus amigas se fue a la fregada"!_- dio un largo suspiro y después rió, se dejó caer en su cama, totalmente convencida que estaba enamorada de James Potter, fue en ese momento que entró Susan, Lily la observó en silencio divertida desde de su cama, Susan primero dio unos cuantos brinquitos silenciosos celebrando que había llegado a su habitación sin despertar a alguna de sus amigas, y luego empezó a sacar ropa limpia de su baúl

-¿qué tal la noche con Lupin?-le pregunto Lily a su amiga, pegándole tremendo susto

-¡¡ahhhh!!-grito Susan que si alguna de sus compañeras de cuarto hubiera estado presente de seguro las hubiera despertado, pero en la habitación sólo estaban Lily y ella

-jajajajajajajajajaja-rió Lily hasta más no poder

-¿quieres despertar a Belle?-la regaño Susan

-jajajaja Belle no está jajajaja-dijo Lily entre risas

-no fue gracioso Lily Evans-dijo en tono autoritario la rubia lanzándole una almohada a Lily que lo único que hizo fue aumentar sus risas

-si lo fue, te veías tan graciosa entrando de puntillas y tratando de no hacer ruido, siendo que las únicas que estamos somos ¡tu y yo!

-¿llegó a dormir Belle?-pregunto Susan

-que no me escuchaste, Belle no está, se quedó a dormir con Black-respondió Lily- y tú con Lupin

-y tú con Potter-añadió Susan con una sonrisa pícara

-¿yo?...¡no!, yo me quedé aquí, si yo me quedé aquí

-Lily eres muy mala mintiendo, deberías de dejar de hacerlo, no es bueno

-¡no estoy mintiendo! ¡yo me quedé aquí!-exclamo la pelirroja

-si, como no, y yo tengo cuatro patas y tres ojos

-eso no lo sé, tal vez los ocultes con algún hechizo- dijo Lily antes de recibir otro almohadazo por parte de su amiga

-...� ¿dónde pasaste la noche?-siguió con el interrogatorio Susan

-en la sala común, me quedé dormida en el sofá que esta frente a la chimenea, y ya no preguntes, a menos que quieras que te haga un interrogatorio de lo que hiciste ayer con Lupin-respondió Lily con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro

-para tu información, y lo juró por mi vida, que de besos no pasamos...no como otros llamados Lilian Evans y James Potter

-¿James? ¿quién menciono a James?-dijo Lily sin poder evitar que sus mejillas adquirieran un color rojo

-pues cuando entré con Remus, nos encontramos con Potter en el mismo sillón donde tu pasaste la noche, y ha decir verdad estaba como perdido, como ido...¿no sabes de casualidad cuál es la razón?

-em...yo...la razón...bueno...es...yo, yo dormí con él y hace un rato lo besé-dijo en un susurró apenas audible

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡tu lo besaste! ¡¡TÚ!!-exclamo bastante sorprendida Lily- seguro que ese Potter hizo un filtro amoroso, o de otra manera no me explicó que hace cuatro días decías que lo odiabas y ahora lo besas ¿segura que te sientes bien?

-tú misma lo has dicho, decía que lo odiaba, pero...no lo odio, nunca lo odie, todo lo contrario-confesó Lily

-muy bien, el primer paso es la aceptación, estás enamorada de Potter, que bien, nuestro pacto se fue a la basura, ha decir verdad yo esperaba esta confesión desde hace mucho, ahora sólo falta Belle, pero con eso de que pasó la noche con Sirius, a lo mejor ya hasta son novios

-¿y tú que tal con Lupin?...ya sé que no hicieron nada (según tú), pero ¿a dónde te llevó?

-me llevó a la casa de los gritos, estuvimos platicando y somos novios-dijo Susan muy, pero muy sonriente

-te dejó cuatro días y ya andas de loca por un merodeador- le contesto Lily y luego se echó a reír junto con Susan

-te dejó, que mi novio me espera y no voy a irme sin bañarme- y dicho esto entró al baño

"_se ve tan feliz, se los juró Susan y Remus, ustedes si se van a casar, cueste lo que me cueste, y tú Susan no vas a morir, lo juró, vas a ser feliz con Remus y vas a tener muchos hijos, y van a formar la segunda generación de merodeadores, junto con los hijos de Belle y Sirius, y mi hijo"_ se juraba a si misma Lily, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la entrada de Belle

-¡odio a Sirius Black!-fue lo único que dijo al entrar y comenzar a golpear con un almohada su cama, imaginado que esta era cierto animago de cabello negro y ojos grises

-¡ey, ey!-exclamo Lily, tomando a si amiga de las muñecas- deja a la pobre cama ella no tiene la culpa que odies a Sirius, si es que verdaderamente lo odias

-¡si, lo odio! Es un maldito arrogante, tonto, egocéntrico, estúpido, idiota, altanero, y fanfarrón- describió Belle al joven que había dejado abandonado en alguna parte entre Hogwarts y Hogsmeade, Lily empezó a reír- ¿y tú de que te ríes?- le espetó Belle a su amiga pelirroja

-¡ay. Belle! Mi querida amiga Belle, sabías que eso mismo yo decía de James...mejor acepta que te gusta Black- le dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-que tú estés loca, no significa que yo lo esté ¡a mi no me gusta Sirius! ¡¿cuándo lo van a entender tú y Susan?!

-¿yo qué?-pregunto Susan que acaba salir del baño

-Belle no quiere aceptar que le gusta Sirius Black-le explicó Lily a su amiga

-¡ahhh! Déjala en paz Lily...sigue en la etapa de negación, pero algún día la superará y llegará a la aceptación-respondió Susan

-gracias por defenderme, Susan- dijo Belle con sarcasmo, acto seguido se encerró en el baño

-¿crees que le hizo algo Sirius?- le pregunto Susan a su amiga pelirroja

-no sé, sería cosa de preguntarle al mismo Black, o en dado caso a sus mejores amigos, James y Remus, porque Belle no nos va a decir nada

-investigaré con Remus, a ver si Sirius les dice algo

-ojalá, que sino ya estuvo que nunca vamos a saber-rogó Lily _"Belle ¿por qué no me dijiste como acabaste con Black, todo esto sería más fácil si lo supiera?"_

-bueno, chica, te dejó, mi novio me espera- y dicho esto, Susan salió de su habitación a su encuentro con Remus

"_¡te besó, Lily! ¡¡¡Lily te besó!!! ¡por las barbas de Merlín! si, lo lograste, después de seis años ¡Lily te hizo caso!"_ James estaba tan feliz, que en cuanto estuvo en su dormitorio se puso a saltar, como loco, en su ser no cabía la felicidad, hasta que sus celebraciones fueron interrumpidas por la entrada de Remus, cuando este entró Cornamenta corrió a abrazarlo

-soy el hombre más feliz del mundo-declaró James mientras seguía abrazado al hombre lobo- es fantástico, maravilloso, sorprendente, extraordinario ¡la pelirroja me besó! ¿lo puedes creer? ¡m-e-b-e-s-ó! – por fin Remus entendió el porque de la felicidad de su amigo, la chica que desde el primer momento vio y que desde entonces se podría decir que estaba enamorado, por fin le había echó caso, eso si que era para celebrar

-que bien, ahora entiendo porque estabas como ido allá abajo- dijo el licántropo

-dime, tú estarías igual si por fin Susan fuera tu novia- el rostro de Remus se encendió aunque una duda saltó a su cabeza _"¿Cómo sabe eso, jamás les dije que me gustaba Susan, hasta ayer y ayer no estaba James? ¿cómo lo sabe? ¿era tan obvio? O será necesario el veritaserum"_

-aclaración, Susan ya es mi novia

-¿en serio? ¡que bien! Hay que ir preparando la boda- ahora si que Remus pensaba que su amigo estaba loco, o en definitiva se había tomado algo, llevaba menos de 8 horas como novio de Susan y su buen amigo James ya lo quería casar

-¿boda? James creo que el besó con Lily te afectó-le comento Remus a James

-no, estoy totalmente cuerdo, bueno eso creo, pero el punto es que tú mi querido amigo te vas a casar con Susan Henderson aunque sea lo último que haga ¿entendiste?

-¿tomaste firewhisky o algo por el estilo?-le pregunto muy preocupado Remus- ¿tienes fiebre? ¿seguro que te sientes bien?

-¡que sí! ¡estoy perfectamente bien! Sólo con algo de sueño, pero eso no importa

-acuéstate, no mejor te llevó con madame Pomprey te puede dar algo para las alucinaciones, paranoia, o lo que tu tengas

-¡ah, que no!-insistió James- ¡me siento bien! No tome nada, estoy perfecto de salud física y mental

-lo dudó, mira que quererme casar con Susan cuando no llevamos ni un día de novios, no es algo que se puede considerar coherente- en ese momento un portazo interrumpió la conversación entre los amigos

-¡¡¡soy un tonto, estúpido, idiota y cualquier cosa que se le parezca!!!- exclamo Sirius, sus amigos se sobresaltaron a excepción de Peter que su sueño no se vio perturbado por la escandalosa entrada de Sirius Black

-¿ahora qué hiciste?-le pregunto Remus

-¡eso es lo peor del caso! ¡¡NO LO SÉ!!- respondió casi gritando el animago Black

-¿qué pasó?- le pregunto esta vez James

-salí ayer con Belle...

-eso ya lo sabemos ¿qué le hiciste?- pregunto de nueva cuenta Remus

-¡nada!, todo iba bien, estábamos hablando como gente civilizada, todo iba en el mar del bien, la lleve a Hogsmeade, le pedí a Rosmerta que nos preparará una cena y bebidas, no tenían alcohol, lo juró, después fuimos a un lugar que descubrí hace poco con una vista de Hogwarts increíble, la besé (no me cacheteo), así siguió la noche hasta que nos quedamos dormidos, me desperté ¡¡y no estaba!!, huyó, se fue, me abandono

-¿te intentaste sobrepasar con ella?- lo interrogó Lupin

-¡no!! ¡juró que no intente nada con ella! ¡¡yo quiero vivir!! Ella se hubiera encargado de hacerme trocitos si me sobrepasaba con ella

-estás exagerando Canuto-declaró James- Arabella Figg no mata ni a una mosca

-yo lo creo- intervino Remus- ayer intento ahorcar a Sirius, y a decir verdad, le faltó poco para lograr su cometido, pero Sirius se lo buscó

-aclaración...no lo buscamos- dijo Sirius

-¡perdón!-exclamo Remus- ¿quién hizo que la enfermería explotara? ¿por quien tenemos castigo hasta quien sabe cuando? ¿por quien no vamos a tener vacaciones de Navidad? ¿por culpa de quien Belle no verá a sus padres?

-...- James estaba bastante sorprendido ahora recordaba un comentario de Belle del futuro _"nunca olvidare los castigos que nos puso McGonagall_

-lo acepto fue mi culpa, pero...¡he sido un idiota! En vez de conquistarla he hecho todo lo posible para alejarle de mi, ella no me soporta, me odia...pero hay veces que parece todo lo contrario, ayer me dijo que se alegraba de tener una cita una conmigo, me besa y luego me deja ¿quién la entiende?

-esta confundida-declaró James- ella te quiere Sirius, más de lo que tu crees, pero dale tiempo

-¿tiempo? ¡yo la quiero tener a mi lado, la necesito!

-James tiene razón, dale tiempo y ten paciencia- le dijo Remus

-no puedo, la veo y me dan ganas de abrazarla, besarla, cualquiera que ha besado a Arabella Figg me entendería

-no la hemos besado-dijo el licántropo- pero te entendemos, estamos enamorados de unas chicas un poco difíciles de tratar, a nosotros también nos costó nuestro trabajo para que nos hicieran caso

-¿nosotros? Sonó a manada, y al único que le han hecho caso es a ti, Evans no va a caer tan fácilmente en los brazos de James- dijo Black dirigiéndose a Remus

-pues...Lily me besó, y tenemos una cita- añadió James

-fabuloso- dijo con sarcasmo Sirius- hasta James ya lo logró ¡y yo no! ¿qué tengo que hacer para que Belle me haga caso, o no me mande al carajo?-les pregunto Sirius a sus mejores amigos

-conquístala-respondió James- mándale flores, dile que la amas, y lo más importante demuéstrale tu interés, no salgas con otras chicas

-muy bien, a partir de hoy en marcha el plan "conquistando a la fierecilla"- dijo Sirius

-¡gárgolas galopantes! Susan me va a matar- exclamó Remus acto seguido salió corriendo de su dormitorio a su encuentro con su novia

-llegan tarde- les dijo el amargado conserje de Hogwarts a los dos jóvenes que acaban de llegar a su despacho, eran las seis con quince minutos, y tenían que llegar a las seis en punto

-lo sentimos- contestaron al unísono Remus y Susan que se echaron todo el camino de la torre de Gryffindor a el despacho de Filch corriendo como nunca en su vida

-¿y los otros? La profesora McGonagall me informo que eran cinco

-eh...los otros...bueno....

toc toc

-pase-grito Filch, al instante entró Belle en completo silencio

-deberían de permitir el castigo de descuartizamiento, así se acabarían los problemas en esta escuela, señor Lupin ¿dónde dejó a Black y a Potter esta vez?- Remus no se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero no la respondió, comúnmente cada vez que el estaba castigado siempre lo acompañaban Sirius y James siendo estos los más castigados en la historia de Hogwarts, aunque pensándolo bien ese título se lo llevarían Sirius Black y Arabella Figg que estaban castigados hasta Febrero o más

-¡¡llegamos!! ¡apúrate Peter! - exclamó Sirius al entrar con tremendo escándalo al despacho del odiado conserje, detrás de él venía la rata asquerosa tratándole de dar alcance

-sabía que no podía faltar, señor Black, y ceo que también viene su compinche, me pregunto ¿dónde dejaron a Potter?...ah, sí, ya recuerdo, lo desaparecieron, que desgracia- comento con sarcasmo Filch- porque no fueron ustedes y le hicieron compañía, liberarían a este colegio de la desgracia- por la cara que tenía Sirius se reflejaba una furia contenida, lo quería golpear, como lo odiaba- por mí yo los descuartizaría, pero Dumbledore no me lo permite, tendré que conformarme con ponerlos a limpiar los cristales de las ventanas, tienen dos horas de aquí al desayuno, y los quiero relucientes, la profesora McGonagall me indicó que los separara en grupos que ella misma había hecho- de su escritorio sacó una pequeña lista, procedió a leerla- bien el señor Black estará con la señorita Henderson, el señor Lupin estará con la señorita Figg y con el señor Pettigrew, me dijo que les advirtiera que otro incidente y estarán castigados hasta las vacaciones de Pascua- todos asintieron- ¡que esperan! Tomen esos trapos, cubetas y jabón- los cinco tomaron los utensilios necesarios, Filch salió con ellos del despacho, fue dejando a cada equipo en el lugar que tendrían que limpiar, estaban de un extremo a otro del castillo, y así empezaron a limpiar

Una hora más tarde en algún pasillo de Hogwarts dos jóvenes estaban subidos a una escalera limpiando, uno de ellos parecía estar desquitando toda su furia con los cristales, pues lo hacía con mucha fuerza

-Sirius ¿qué te pasa?- le pregunto su compañera al joven

-nada, estoy enojado.

-¿por Belle?-pregunto de nueva cuenta Susan

-si, por ella, por mí...sé que a veces soy un idiota sin cerebro, pero juró que esta vez no sé que hice que lo arruine todo

-cuéntame lo que pasó ayer, Belle no quiso decir ni una palabra, sólo dijo que te odiaba

-fabuloso, y no sé ni que hice

-insisto cuéntame lo que paso y hasta te puedo ayudar- le dijo Susan

-esta bien- contesto Black y le relató su cita con Belle- y me dejó, se fue sin darme ninguna explicación, hasta un golpe hubiera dejado las cosas más claras-finalizó Black

-mmm...pues...tal vez a Belle le asusta enamorarse de ti, Sirius entiéndela, ella no es como las demás

-¡claro que no es como la demás!- bramó Sirius

-demuéstraselo, hazle ver que en verdad te importa, que ella significa algo para ti

-¿cómo?-le pregunto Sirius

-creíste que todo iba a ser tan fácil y yo te iba a decir como si nada, cómo conquistar a mi amiga...estas muy equivocado, te ayudaré con tres condiciones, número 1: harás todo lo que yo te diga...

-de acuerdo- contesto Sirius

-número dos: nada de citas con otras mujeres

-lo haré- respondió Black

-y la número tres y más importante, si no la aceptas te puedes ir olvidando de Belle

-o.k. suelta

-muy bien...ayúdame a convertirme en animaga- le respondió muy sonriente Susan, mientras el joven de ojos grises estaba atónito

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!

-lo que oíste, Sirius, ayúdame a convertirme en animaga

-no sé como pretendes que te ayude si yo no tengo la menor idea de cómo convertirse en animago- mintió Sirius

-a mi no me mientes, Sirius Black- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos- sé que tú, Potter y Peter son animagos desde quinto- le dijo en un susurró Susan

-¿cómo lo sabes?- la interrogó Sirius

-ayer durante la cita con Remus...

-¡voy a matar a Remus! ¡era un secreto de los merodeadores! ¡no tenías derecho a saberlo!-exclamó Black indignado

-él sólo me dijo lo que es cada mes, yo deduje que ustedes eran el perro, el ciervo y la rata que un día me sacaron del bosque prohibido en luna llena

-Remus ¿qué?

-¡estás sordo o qué! Remus me confesó su problema

-Remus hizo ¿que?

-¡ayyy! Lo que oíste Sirius Black, quiero convertirme en animaga para que yo también lo pueda acompañar- respondió una muy desesperada Susan

-a nosotros nos costó tres años, y no eres lo suficientemente buena para hacer algo tan complicado como la transformación en un animal- le contestó Black

-¡no me subestimes Sirius Black!- le grito Susan tirando todo aquello que tenía en las manos- y si no quieres enseñarme ¡muy bien! ¡yo misma me encargaré que Belle te odie hasta el punto que no te pueda ver ni en pintura!

-¡no! No serías tan mala como para hacer eso ¿verdad?- Susan estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos- o.k. si lo harías, pero...esta bien, aunque le tendremos que pedir ayuda a James

-muy bien- contesto Susan sonriendo- y yo le pediré a Lily que te ayude a conquistar a Belle, estoy segura que no se opondrá

-¡¿Evans?!- pregunto Sirius- ella me odia, odia a todos lo merodeadores, y dudó que le guste la idea que yo ande tras una de sus mejores amigas

-pues no sé que le hizo Potter que ahora parece que los estima, a él, a Remus, a Peter y a ti, hoy se alegró cuando le dije que ya era novia de Remus, y trató inútilmente de convencer a Belle que ella no te odia, todo lo contrario

-estoy sorprendido, la Evans que conozco hizo eso...ahora con más razón le quiero dar la poción de la verdad ¿me vas a ayudar? Porque Remus se niega rotundamente

-claro que sí, yo quiero saber la verdad de donde estuvieron esos dos-respondió Susan

-y con quien- añadió Sirius

-exactamente- dijo Susan y los continuaron con la limpieza

-muy bien señorita ¿puedo acompañarla al Gran comedor?- le pregunto un joven muy apuesto de cabello color azabache y ojos avellana a la pelirroja de ojos verdes que acababa de bajar de su dormitorio

-sería un honor- respondió Lily muy sonriente preguntándose como se puedo pasar seis años diciendo que odiaba a James Potter; él le ofreció su brazo el cual Lily no rechazó y así el futuro matrimonio Potter se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Durante el trayecto los dos iban en silencio y por una rara casualidad no se encontraron con nadie en el camino, hasta que llegaron a las puertas del Gran Comedor

-creo que entraré yo primero- dijo Lily- no quiero tener un enfrentamiento con tus fans

-no- contestó James tomándola de la mano- entraremos juntos, y si te intentan hacer algo lo pagaran muy caro, se deben ir acostumbrando a vernos juntos...aunque todavía no seamos nada ¿ok?- Lily asintió y la pareja entró al Gran Comedor, todos notaron su presencia el colegio entero sabía de la desaparición de James Potter y Lily Evans y verlos caminando muy tranquilamente por el Gran Comedor y tomados de la mano dejo a todo el alumnado de Hogwarts pasmado

-¡¡¡¡¡¡JAMSIE!!!!!!!!-grito una tipa de cabello castaño y ojos azules llamada Sophie Miller, presidenta del club de fans de los merodeadores, miembro de la casa de Gryffindor, había salido con James y Sirius pero los dos la botaron, enemiga de Lily Evans y las amigas de esta- ¿dónde habías estado? ¡¡te extrañe mucho!!- exclamó mientras de colgaba literalmente del cuello del codiciado merodeador

-Sophie suéltame- le dijo James intentando sonar amable, cosa que no logró

-¡¡Jamsie!!- dijo Sophie sin soltarlo y ahora lo besaba en la cara, el cuello, etc, Lily estaba que echaba humo por la orejas

-¿qué no lo oíste Miller? Suéltalo- dijo Lily, ella lo soltó y la volteó a ver con desprecio

-tenía que ser...Evans, no sé porque no te quedaste donde estuvieron, le hubieras hecho un favor a la humanidad- esas palabras fueron suficientes para colmar la paciencia de Lily, se soltó de la mano de James y estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo al maquillado rostro de Sophie Miller, pero por fortuna de Sophie, James intervino y le detuvo la mano a Lily

-Sophie ¡cállate! ¡y jamás vuelvas a insultar a Lily en mi presencia! ¿entendiste?- le grito un muy furioso James, todos estaban en un silencio sepulcral, nadie hablaba, nadie comía, todos miraban y escuchaban la discusión que en ese momento estaban encabezando tres gryffindors

-pero Jamsie...ella...ella

-¡¡no me llames Jamsie!!-explotó Potter

-p..pe...pero

-¡veté!-grito de nueva cuenta James

-no sé que le hiciste Evans, pero lo vas a pagar muy caro- fue lo último que dijo Sophie antes de irse del otro lado de la mesa de Gryffindor

-¡¿y ustedes que están viendo?!- le gritó James a todos, en seguida todos continuaron con su desayuno pero de vez en cuado uno que otro les lanzaban miradas furtivas, eso si que era noticia, Lily Evans y James Potter no estaban peleando todo lo contrario, James había defendido a Evans de la zorra de Sophie

-no sé como puedes soportar a esa- le comentó Lily a James una vez que dejaron de ser el centro de atención

-sabes porque anduve con ella- Lily negó con la cabeza- todo era para darte celos...estúpido, pero cierto- el rostro de Lily adquirió un impresionante color rojo y simplemente no podía articular palabra

-eh...yo...- y sin más la besó, si los alumnos de Hogwarts pensaron que ya habían visto demasiado, ahora esto era inaudito, nadie se lo podía creer, incluso algunos maestros los estaban viendo, a nadie le cabía que los polos más apuestos que podía haber, estaban ahí, besándose...pero bien es cierto que polos opuestos se atraen

-¿vas a cumplir tu promesa?-le preguntó James a Lily una vez que se hubieron separado

-por supuesto- contestó ella dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y como si nada hubiera pasado siguieron con el desayuno, los "mirones" hicieron lo mismo. Aproximadamente diez minutos después del espectáculo de Lily y James dos gryffindors entraron al gran comedor

-odio a Filch- declaró un joven llamado Sirius Black

-no es para tanto- dijo Susan- di que no te pusieron a reconstruir la enfermería, eso si hubiera sido un problema

-¿reconstruir?-pregunto Lily desconcertada- ¿qué hicieron?

-nada...sólo aquí el idiota de Black explotó la enfermería hace dos días

-eso explica porque ayer la jefa te castigo a ti y a Figg hasta Febrero, ¿qué tanto hicieron?

-mas bien que fue lo que no hicimos- dijo Susan- a ver, primero nos castigaron por su desaparición, después por una pequeña pelea que tuvimos en la Torre de Astronomía, por la explosión el la enfermería y afortunadamente ayer sólo castigaron al par de idiotas

-¡¿a quien estas llamando idiota, Susan?!- exclamó Belle indignada acababa de llegar al Gran Comedor- el único idiota es este- dijo señalando a Sirius Black

-Belle ¿cuándo dejaras de insultarme?- le pregunto el joven de ojos grises

-el día que dejes ser un idiota, y como ese nunca llegara pues...

-Susan- dijo la voz de Remus, que al igual que Belle acababa de llegar de su castigo con el conserje, antes de sentarse se inclinó para besar a su novia, se sentó a lado de ella

-pueden dejar de dar ese tipo de escenas, hay personas que queremos comer en paz-los reprendió Susan

-que tú no quieras besar a Sirius, no es mi problema, pero yo tengo a MI novio ¿entendido? ...- le contestó Susan, y volvió a besar a su novio pero esta vez con más pasión, poco después se separaron, Lily sonrió ante la escena

-¿y tú por qué sonríes?-le espetó Belle a su amiga pelirroja- te alegra que Susan haya caído ante un merodeador

-quieres la verdad o la mentira-le preguntó Lily

-la verdad-eligió Belle

-la verdad...pues...sinceramente me alegro, a mi no me importa de nuestro pacto se haya ido directito a la basura

-¿qué pacto?- preguntó James

-el pacto era que jamás aunque fuesen los únicos hombres sobre la tierra, nunca saldríamos con los merodeadores-le respondió Lily- pero ya ves no funcionó

-¿hace cuánto hicieron ese pacto?-preguntó esta vez Sirius

-cuando íbamos en tercer curso, y había funcionado, hasta que Susan aceptó voluntariamente salir con Remus

-hasta que tu saliste con Black- añadió Lily

-la única que lo ha respetado es Lily- dijo Belle, pero la susodicha llamada Lily Evans empezó a reír con cierto nerviosismo

--jejejejeje Belle nuestro pacto ya esta en la basura jejejeje

-no me digas que...¿qué te pasa Lily? hace una semana dijiste que jamás le dirías que sí a Potter, ni borracha lo harías...y ahora le dijiste que sí ¿estás mal de la cabeza o qué te pasa?

-Belle ese pacto era una tontería-intervino Susan- y para tú información, yo también me alegró que Lily y Potter tengan una cita y si llegan a algo más, me alegraré mucho más

-... están mal de la cabeza- declaró Belle

-eso nos han dicho-dijeron al unísono Susan y Lily ambas se echaron a reír, y después siguieron con su desayuno. Su día siguió tranquilo, si dentro del vocabulario de los merodeadores existe esa palabra, porque con el regreso de Cornamenta a Sirius le llegó la euforia y puso algunos fuegos artificiales en el Gran Comedor, y por supuesto no tenía que faltar una pequeña broma a Snape, no fue nada extraordinario, sólo lo convirtieron en un intento de cerdo durante unas cuantas horas, y he dicho intento porque lo único que hicieron fue aparecerle la nariz, la cola y el color rosa de la piel de los cerdos. Y el rumor que James Potter y Lily Evans eran novios se propagó como polvo, así como los intentos de agresión contra la pelirroja, una de las razones por las que Lily y James se pasaron todo el día juntos, "tengo que defender a mi princesa" le había dicho el chico de gafas a Lily, pero para fortuna de ambos por una misteriosa razón sus amigos aun no sabían del escándalo de la mañana, estaban demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos como para escuchar los chismes matutinos de Hogwarts, Sirius mandado a volar a todas las mujeres con las que estaba saliendo (por todo el castillo se rumoreaba que había una chica que por fin lo había conquistado, pero la gran incógnita era que nadie sabía quien era), Belle haciendo todo lo posible para alejarse del susodicho Black, y Remus y Susan muy ocupados en su mundo...mientras las fans de los merodeadores estaban inconsolables, su Jamsie-Pooh estaba con la histérica de Evans (se estaban planteando muy seriamente que la pelirroja le había dado al famoso merodeador un filtro amoroso), su Siri-Boy las había mandado al diablo, y era oficial que su querido Remsie ya era novio de una tipa pelos de elote que se hacía llamar Susan Henderson, lo único que sabían sobre ella era que la loca histérica de Evans era una de sus mejores amigas, cosa que no les agradaba en absoluto, las odiaban a esas tres Evans, Figg y Henderson, aunque la última nunca les había hecho nada pero sólo por ser amiga de las otras dos no la soportaban.

-pueden salir- anunció la profesora McGonagall, transformaciones era su última clase del día- Evans, Potter vengan por favor- todos sus compañeros salieron, y sus amigos se estaban fingiendo buscar algo en el suelo, por dos razones, una tenían que darle apoyo moral a sus amigos, y la otra querían escuchar el chisme

-se les perdió algo, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Figg y Henderson- les digo la profesora McGonagall a sus cinco alumnos que parecían estar buscando algo

-si, estamos buscando...el...la...

-¡la pulsera de Susan!-dijo Remus

-...� ¡accio pulsera!...-dijo la profesora McGonagall, nada se movió con el hechizo, la profesora los miraba enfada

-eh...bueno...la pulsera...eh...-dijeron todos a la vez, ninguno sabía que decirle a la jefa de la casa de los leones

-¡ya me acorde! ¡la deje en mi dormitorio!-exclamó Susan

-ah..si, la dejaste en mi baúl-intervino Belle

-entonces...nosotros nos vamos...-y así a los cinco no les quedó otro remedio que salir de ahí, la profesora cerró la puerta cuando sus cinco entrometidos alumnos estuvieron una vez fuera del aula, pero esos cinco o mas bien cuatro porque la rata se fue, se quedaron pegados a la puerta, esperando escuchar la confesión de sus amigos

-espero que ya hayan reconsiderado la mentira que me dijeron ayer, les exijo la verdad-dijo la profesora McGonagall- entiendo que no querían meter en más problemas a sus amigos, pero les aseguró que si confiesan no habrá repercusiones en contra de sus amigos, hoy en la mañana estuve hablando con Hagrid y me dijo que ustedes ya se habían encontrado antes con los señores Black y Lupin, también con la señoritas Figg y Henderson ¿me pueden decir porque me ocultaron este pequeño detalle?

-no los queríamos involucrar-respondió James

-sus amigos están involucrados desde el momento que desaparecieron, intentaron ocultar su desaparición, pero ustedes no son precisamente personas que pasen desapercibidas, todo lo contrario, también intentaron ocultar las razones, la cual no tardaron en confesar ¡una pelea!

-¡también Snape esta involucrado!- bramó Lily, hasta ella misma se sorprendió del tono en que le había hablado a su profesora de transformaciones- ¡el hizo el hechizo para desaparecernos!

-¡¿qué le hace pensar eso, señorita Evans?!...ya he hablado con Snape y él jura no haberles echado ningún maleficio, sólo se estaba defendiendo de usted señor Potter y sus amigos

Afuera de la puerta...

-maldito pelo grasiento- murmuró Belle

-lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar- se decía Sirius

-¿defendiendo? ¡él atacó a James!-exclamaba Remus

-se pueden callar, no se escucha nada- los reprendió Susan

-¡pero él también nos atacó!- exclamó James- maldito pelo grasiento, me da gusto que vas acabar en San Mungo-murmuró, pero fue perfectamente oíble tanto para los que estaban adentro, como para los cuatro chismosos de afuera

-¿qué dijo, Potter?-le preguntó la profesora McGonagall

-...� la mirada de Lily lo quería asesinar

Afuera...

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamaron los cuatro al unísono, todos pensaban que esto se ponía cada vez más raro

-ehh...nada, profesora sólo digo que un día de estos puede que Snape vaya a dar a San Mungo-le contestó James a la profesora McGonagall _"tengo que cuidar lo que digo"_ pensaba el joven Potter

-creo que el punto ya no es cómo desparecieron, sino dónde estuvieron, con quién y cómo pudieron regresar

-bueno, nosotros aparecimos muy lejos de aquí, no sabemos donde exactamente, anduvimos vagando hasta que una niña nos encontró- empezó el relato James

-tenía 10 años-mintió Lily

-la niña ¿era bruja?-les pregunto la profesora McGonagall

-no-contestó Lily

-sí-contestó a la vez James

-mmm...

-si era bruja-dijo James- pero lo descubrimos al otro día

-¿cómo se llamaba?-los interrogó la profesora, no sabían que decir, no les dirían que se llamaba Kate Potter o Granger, la profesora la conocería tanto a ella como a Harry, Hermione, Elijah...

-eh...mmm...Kate...algo, no lo recuerdo- dijo Lily

-¿les ayudó?

-sí- contestó James- nos llevó con sus tíos, ellos también eran magos y fue gracias a ellos como pudimos regresar

-¿cómo lo hicieron?-les preguntó la profesora McGonagall

-pues...la idea inicial era revertir los hechizos que nos lanzaron, pero no sabíamos cuales eran

-entonces la señora tenía un libro de encantamientos, y pues ahí encontramos la respuesta para nuestro regreso a Hogwarts

-¿cuáles eran los nombres de las personas que los ayudaron?- la pareja se quedó en silencio, esperando que a alguno se le ocurriera una idea

-se llamaban Elijah y Jane _(N/A: El segundo nombre de Hermione es Jane, fue la primera pregunta que respondió Rowling en 120 preguntas que le hicieron en un chat) _

-¿sus apellidos?

-no los dijeron-contestó James- simplemente se limitaron a ayudarnos

-los llevaré con el director, aunque esta versión es más convincente, no les creo del todo, mejor que el profesor Dumbledore ponga a prueba la veracidad de su historia- James y Lily se quedaron anonadados ambos sabían que Dumbledore tenía una habilidad capaz de hacer que cualquiera confesara, y eso era precisamente lo que ellos no , confesar que habían viajado al futuro, que habían conocido el destino de muchas personas, tanto ellos, como sus amigos, hasta del mismo Dumbledore- ¿vamos?- los dos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron detrás de la profesora

Afuera del aula de Transformaciones...

Los cuatro seguían pegados a la puerta, cada uno dentro de sus pensamientos también estaba cuestionando la veracidad del relato de sus amigos, ninguno de movió de su posición aunque sabían que la profesora estaba por salir. La puerta se abrió y los cuatro cayeron sin remedio al frío suelo de Hogwarts

-¡estuvieron espiando!-les gritó la profesora McGonagall a esos cuatro alumnos que ahora la veían desde abajo

-¡Hola profesora McGonagall!- exclamó Sirius, Lily y James estaban que se partían de la risa, la posición en que habían caído sus amigos no había sido muy convencional que digamos, los cuatro habían caído boca abajo, y uno sobre otro, lo que supusieron que cuando estaban escuchando estaban todos uno sobre otro tratando de escuchar, la afectada fue Belle porque todos le cayeron encima a la pobre, el que salió mejor librado fue Sirius, él estaba hasta arriba de la torre y era él único que podía ver a la Jefa de la Casa de los Leones

-esto es una falta de respeto, una semana más de castigo ¿cuándo piensan dejar de hacer tonterías?- les preguntó la profesora, ninguno respondió, ni la profesora esperaba una respuesta- Potter, Evans vamos con el director- y dicho esto los tres se alejaron del aula, camino a la oficina del director

-¡levántense!- exclamó Belle desde el inicio de la torre humana- ¡necesito respirar!

-Sirius, nos estas aplastando-dijo Remus

-¡Black levántate!-grito esta vez Susan

-¿por qué tanta prisa?-les pregunto- yo estoy muy cómodo

-te levantas o te parto la cara-lo amenazó Belle

-si puedes

-Sirius...por favor-le suplicó Susan

-no quiero

-¡¡te voy a matar, Sirius Black!!- exclamó de nueva cuenta Belle

-no podrías- contestó el susodicho

-Sirius, si no te levantas a la cuenta de tres nuestro trato se va a la mierda- esta vez lo amenazó Susan- 1...2...- y Black se levantó, y ayudó a cada uno de sus amigos a levantarse

-me da gusto poder manejarte a mi antojo- le dijo Susan al animago

-has la promesa que no me vas a volver a chantajear con nuestro pacto- le dijo Sirius a la novia de su amigo

-no, le quita lo divertido ¿a quien le interesa más, a ti o a mí?- le respondió Susan

-pues...

-¿de qué trato hablan?- preguntó Remus

-luego te cuento, amor- le respondió, lo abrazó y Remus no pudo resistir un minuto más sin besarla

-¡ya van a empezar de empalagosos!- exclamó Belle con cara de asco- ¡¿cuántas veces les tengo que repetir que no hagan eso enfrente de mí?!- ninguno de los aludidos hizo caso, estaban muy ocupados besándose- ¡les estoy hablando!- ninguna respuesta- muy bien me voy

-¡me voy contigo!- se apresuró a decir Black, y a Belle no le quedó de otra que ir acompañada de Sirius Black a la sala común

-creo que nos han abandonado- le susurró Remus a su novia

-y que más da...mi querido lobito- le respondió Susan

-te quiero- dijo Remus y la pareja siguió besándose

-¡Belle espera!- exclamó Sirus tratando de darle alcance al paso de Belle- ¡Belle!- le costó más de quince minutos alcanzar a Belle, poco faltó para que se echara correr para esconderse, pero el brazo de Sirius la detuvo, su mirada fija en ella la hicieron quedarse a su lado, era como un imán que por más que ella trataba de resistirse a su fuerza no podía y la mantenía a lado de él, a pesar que una parte de ella quería alejarse, huir y la otra quedarse a lado de él.

Minutos después en la oficina del Director

-y eso es todo- concluyó James

-Minerva, me puedes dejar unos minutos a solas con estos muchachos- dijo el Profesor Dumbledore

-pero Albus...- protestó la profesora McGonagall, pasaron unos segundos y recapacitó- esta bien- y salió del la oficina del director

-muchachos sé que están mintiendo...sé que viajaron en el tiempo- Lily y James se quedaron anonadados, absolutamente nadie les dijo que Albus Dumbledore sabía de su viaje en el tiempo a ambos se les cruzó una pregunta en la mente _"¿cómo lo sabía?" _

-sé que lo primero que me querrán preguntar es cómo lo sé, pues fue un trabajo de simple deducción, el señor Snape...

-¡lo sabía!-celebró James, todas las conjeturas que habían sacado Kate, Elijah, Remus, Belle, Sirius, Susan, Harry, Hermione y ellos eran ciertas

-me confesó que había utilizado un hechizo para aparecerlos en otro lugar, pero debido a la mezcla de hechizos los cambiaron un poco y dieron lugar a un hechizo para viajar en el tiempo, no sé si viajaron al pasado o al futuro tampoco me interesa saberlo- James y Lily casi gritan de la emoción, creyeron que Albus Dumbledore lo haría confesar hasta las últimas consecuencias- por lo tanto me parece una exageración expulsarlos, sin embargo estarán castigados durante una semana por la agresión entre ustedes y al señor Snape- el futuro matrimonio Potter no puso ninguna objeción incluso se hubieran sorprendido mucho si no los castigaban- antes de que se vayan, les sugiero que no le comenten nada a sus amigos y esta conversación será un secreto entre nosotros tres

-totalmente de acuerdo- contestó Lily

-tiene nuestra palabra que no diremos nada- dijo James

-muy bien, vayan con sus amigos antes de levantar más sospechas- les dijo Dumbledore y los dos adolescentes salieron del despacho de su director, una tristeza los embargó, ellos sabían que Albus Dumbledore moriría en un combate con los mortífagos durante la segunda guerra, y no se los tuvieron que confesar, ellos no querían que nadie se enterara de su futuro para que ellos pudieran cambiarlos, por lo tanto como lo habían resuelto ellos antes no les dirían ni una palabra a sus amigos y sostendrían la media mentira que le habían dicho a su profesora de transformaciones.

-Belle ¿por qué me huyes?-le preguntó el joven Sirius Black a cierta que castaña que estaba a su lado, que parecía que en cualquier momento huiría

-me molesta tu presencia-contestó fríamente

-pero cuando estábamos en...

-olvídalo-respondió secamente Arabella Figg

-¿cómo quieres que lo olvide?...Belle me gustas, te quiero y ayer...

-¡¿qué estás sordo, Black, olvida lo que pasó?! Para mí jamás pasó- mintió Belle, estar a lado de él había descubierto un sentimiento que probablemente fuera amor, pero una parte de ella, la misma que le decía que no era amor lo que sentía por el joven de ojos grises, le decía que se alejara para evitar el sufrimiento que le podía causar la desilusión de su amor por Sirius Black. Sirius a la vez se quedó paralizado, cuando estaba durmiendo a lado de ella se dio cuenta que la quería, pero para ella no había significado nada, era en ese momento en el que se puso en el lugar de todas las mujeres con las que había estado y sintió lo que muchas veces él les había dicho, se arrepintió de todo aquello.

-Belle pero...

-déjame en paz y nunca me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, no quiero saber nada sobre ti y de tu miserable existencia- esas palabras no sólo le dolieron a Sirius, sino a la misma Belle que sentía todo lo contrario a lo que decía, ni tan siquiera pudo soportar la mirada de Sirius, se alejó de allí corriendo reprimiendo todas las lágrimas que no quería que nadie notara, llegó a su dormitorio, cerró la puerta del baño con magia para que sólo ella la pudiera abrir y se echó a llorar por ella, por Sirius, por sus padres, por su hermana.

Sirius a su vez se quedó paralizado, imposibilitado de mover un solo músculo, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, se fue a su dormitorio cuando que oyó unas voces que se acercaban al pasillo donde el se encontraba, llegó a su dormitorio con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban e hizo lo mismo que Belle estaba haciendo en ese momento, se encerró en el baño y se echó a llorar por primera vez en la vida.

**Hasta aquí llegó este capítulo, hace algún tiempo que no escribía un capítulo que no superara las veinte páginas, este fue de 19, espero que les haya gustado o a lo mejor están deseando lanzarme jitomates, o cualquier otra cosa. Les agradecería si me dejan un review para saber su opinión. Lamento haber tardado tanto en publicar, les prometo que con el próximo capítulo me apurare, pero les repito, no aseguró nada, pero todavía me faltan 25 días de vacaciones que espero aprovechar para escribir. Me pueden escribir a mi correo es **

**En el próximo capítulo ¿habrá reconciliación? ¿Lily y James confrontaran a sus amigos? **

**¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO 2005!!! Les deseo a todos con cariño.**

**No sean malos y dejen un review.**

**CIAO BSS**


	11. Aceptando el amor

**Hola!!! Creo que ya se está haciendo costumbre pedir perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí me tienen de regreso, bueno mis vacaciones ya se acabaron, y espero que este semestre no este tan pesado como el otro, para tener más tiempo de escribir, pero considerando que es mi último semestre en la prepa pues mi tiempo se verá un poco reducido pero como siempre seguiré escribiendo, créanme es un buen método para no dormirse en alguna clase, así escribo en mi cuaderno y luego lo paso a la computadora.**

**Antes de contestar los reviews quisiera responder una pregunta muy frecuente que me han hecho, si James y Lily van a cambiar el futuro, bueno les puedo decir que no la pienso contestar (por el momento), la respuesta a esa pregunta la van ir descubriendo conforme avance el fic, aunque en los capítulos que llevó escritos he dejado algunas pistas, todo se ir aclarando especialmente en los últimos capítulos, es algo que quiero mantener en misterio, espero que me comprendan y sean pacientes, todo a su tiempo, en los próximos capítulos del fic serán enfocados a Lily y James en como será su vida sabiendo el futuro que les espera, sin dejar de lado las demás parejas.**

**Les agradezco a todos aquellos que me han dejado reviews, como siempre muchas gracias no saben cuanto se los agradezco. GRACIAS A:**

**Agustina: **Pues muchas gracias por tu review, y para subir un fic, primero te tienes que registrar en la parte que dice _register_, después entras a _Log in_ y en la parte izquierda hay varias opciones eliges _document manager _para subirlo, te recomiendo que le pongas título _(label)_, puedes ver la vista preliminar y si quieres puedes modificarlo. Después te vas a _New Story_ y ahí especificas la categoría, idioma, personajes principales, título de la historia, _summary_, etc. y eliges el documento que previamente ya habías subido, tarda 24 horas en parecer en la lista de fics. Bueno espero que le entiendas a las instrucciones, y si lo subes a ver si lo leo. BYE BSS

**Rory Granger: **Pues gracias por leer las locuras de esta escritora, a mi en lo particular las partes en la que más me divierto pensando y lógicamente escribiendo y porque no leyendo son las partes donde aparecen los merodeadores, que bueno que te gusto. Y si van a cambiar el futuro...mmm...pues es una pregunta que quiero mantener en suspenso, he dejado algunas pistas. CIAO

**BelleRadcliffeBlack: **Siento haberte hecho esperar, pero no he tenido el tiempo que yo esperaba tener, y si le aumentamos que he estado leyendo fics, pues no me queda mucho tiempo que digamos, además que parece que la inspiración también se tomó sus vacaciones, pero ya estoy de regreso, espero que te guste este capítulo y calma el asunto de Belle y Sirius ya va a llegar a su fin. BYE BSS

**S. Lily Potter: **Pobrecito de Sirius, sé que lo hice sufrir pero ya todo se irá arreglando...ya no sufrirá más..lo interesante del beso de Lily y James va a ser cuando se enteren sus amigos, que andan en su mundo que no se han enterado de la primicia del día. Bueno espero que te guste este capítulo y mis vacaciones ya se acabaron (uu) lo malo es que ya no voy a tener mucho tiempo para escribir. BYE Te cuidas

**Sarah Evans: **Hola! Sobre lo primero que me dijiste, pues como ya dije no voy a contestar esa pregunta, todo a su tiempo, y te aseguró que no solo Sirius esta sufriendo, también Belle, pero ya todo se va a arreglar. Bueno espero que te guste este capítulo y perdón por la tardanza. CIAO

**Hermy: **Pues muchas gracias, en verdad me halagas, pido perdón por la tardanza pero aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. BYE

**Bueno después de todo este rollo los dejo leer, espero que les guste.**

**11. Aceptando el amor**

**Por Gala Potter **

-Susan ¿cuál es tu trato con Sirius?- le preguntó Remus a su novia, estaban tomados de la mano caminando rumbo a la Torre de Gryffindor

-le pedí ayuda para que me ayudara a cumplir la promesa que te hice ayer, a cambio de que yo lo ayude con Belle ¿me vas a ayudar?

-por supuesto, nunca lo dudaría, no sólo por tu promesa, sino porque ya es tiempo que esos dos cabezotas se den cuentan de lo que sienten mutuamente- Susan sonrió

-ay, mi lobezno ¿alguna idea?

-todo depende de Sirius, pero déjame decirte que la que debe aportar ideas eres tú ¿quién conoce más a Belle? Sólo tu y Lily, también le deberíamos de pedir ayuda a ellos

-ya me lo había planteado, a James por obvias razones, y a Lily es mi amiga- respondió Susan

-entonces ahora seremos los cupidos-agregó Remus

-algo por el estilo- dijo Susan antes de entrar a la sala común- bueno amor, voy por un libro y luego te alcanzó en tu cuarto- dicho esto besó a Remus en los labios, y se fue muy sonriente a su dormitorio, el licántropo espero a que su novia se perdiera en las escaleras para subir, cual fue su sorpresa al entrar en su dormitorio y oír unos sollozos a los que supuso pertenecían a uno de sus mejores amigos: Sirius Black

-¿Sirius?- preguntó Remus- ¿estás ahí?- tocando la puerta que separaba el dormitorio y el baño

-déjame solo- balbuceó el animago

-Sirius, abre la puerta- le suplicó Remus a su amigo

-déjame solo- repitió Sirius

-¡¿cómo te voy a dejar solo?! Sirius ¡abre la puerta!- exclamó el licántropo, estaba preocupado por su amigo, no quería que realizará alguna tontería

-¡no! ¡vete, Remus! ¡déjame solo!- exclamó el de ojos grises, entonces los gritos de alguien interrumpieron las suplicas de Sirius para que Remus lo dejará solo

-¡Sirius Black! ¡¡¡te voy a matar!!!- exclamó una joven cuando entró al dormitorio del susodicho- ¡¿dónde te escondes cobarde?!

-amor contrólate- dijo Remus que en ese momento estaba a lado de la puerta intentando inútilmente hablar con Sirius

-¡cómo quieres que me controle cuando Belle esta encerrada en el baño llorando! ¡estoy segura que fue culpa de Black!- exclamó o mas bien gritó Susan

-¿te lo dijo Belle?- preguntó el licántropo

-no, pero no hay que ser adivinos para saber que fue culpa de Sirius- respondió la chica de ojos azules

-lo dudó, también Sirius esta encerrado en el baño- añadió el licántropo

-¡¡Sirius Black ten suficientes pantalones y sal de ahí de una vez por todas!! ¡¡o juró que te rompo tu cara de estúpido engreído que tienes!!- gritó Susan, estaba furiosa y enojada, ella era una persona generalmente tranquila, la violencia no iba con ella pero cuando se trataba de defender a las personas que quería y estimaba sacaba las garras, y este era el día, había entrado a su habitación, al principio pensó que estaba sola pero unos sollozos provenientes del baño la hicieron cambiar de opinión, pensó que era Anna, su compañera de habitación, como fiel fan de los merodeadores no era de extrañarse que también ella estuviera llorando, pero luego recordó que la acaba de ver en la sala común, no era ella, la otra persona en que pensó fue en Lily, pero después la descartó porque ella estaba hablando con Dumbledore, sólo quedaba una persona, Belle, intentó hablar con ella, sacarla del baño, pero nada funcionó, el nombre de una persona se le cruzó en la mente a Susan, y esa era precisamente Sirius Black, fue con decidió lanzarse a la matanza del susodicho Black

-Susan ¡cálmate!- exclamó Remus

-¡sal de ahí, Sirius Black!-gritó otra vez Susan

-Susan...

-¡¿qué le hiciste, idiota?!- gritó la rubia- ¡te voy a matar, descuartizar, y colgar cada una de tus partes en la Torre de Gryffindor!- Remus ya no sabía que hacer, tratar de sacar o hablar con su amigo, o seguir como espectador de la personalidad sádica poco conocida de su novia

-vamos, amor, cálmate- le suplicaba Remus

-¡¿qué me calmé?! ¡¿cómo rayos quieres que me calmé?!- gritaba Susan- ¡¡sal de ahí, Sirius Black!!

-Susan, por favor...cálmate, respira, no vas a cometer ningún asesinato- le decía Remus a su novia en tono sereno, la tomó de los brazos

-¡¡si, el de Sirius Black!!-respondió bastante furiosa Susan y se soltó de las manos de su novio con la firme intención de derrumbar la puerta para matar a Sirius Black- _¡incendium!_- gritó y la puerta del baño se incendió, Remus estaba estupefacto, veía como la puerta se iba consumiendo por el fuego

-James yo creo que..- dijo Lily cuando entró al dormitorio de hombres, pero no pudo terminar su frase porque en cuanto entró con James los dos estaban estupefactos, la puerta que correspondía al baño se estaba incendiando y el fuego parecía querer extenderse a la cama más cercana la que pertenecía a Peter _(N/A: ¡ay! Porque la rata asquerosa no estaba ahí, le hubiera hecho un favor a la humanidad) _

-¿qué pasó?- preguntó James

-¡Susan en qué estabas pensando!- regañó Lily a su amiga que en ese momento miraba como psicópata como se destruía la puerta

-¡te voy a matar Black!- bramó Susan, respuesta evidente que no había escuchado a su amiga pelirroja

-¡Susan vas a incendiar la habitación!- exclamó Remus desesperado

-si así se muere Black, soy feliz- respondió Susan

-_¡onomat aqua!_- exclamó Lily y un chorro de agua salió de su varita acabando así con el incendio provocado por Susan

-¡¿qué te pasa?!- exclamó Susan- ¡estás mal de la cabeza! ¡acabas de evitar el asesinato de un estúpido que no merece vivir!

-_¡incárcero!_- gritó Lily dirigiéndose a Susan, al instante aparecieron unas cuerdas que sujetaron a Susan

-¡¡suéltame!!- exclamó- ¡Lily Evans SUÉLTAME!

-_silencius_- dijo Lily y ahora de la boca de Susan no surgía ningún sonido- _petrificus totalus_- exclamó la pelirroja y su amiga quedó congelada- hace mucho que Susan no mostraba su lado asesino

-¿cuándo fue la última vez?- preguntó Remus con algo de temor

-mmm...hace como un año creo que cuando descubrió que un estúpido engreído que tenía por novio la engañaba...lo mandó a San Mungo- tanto James y más Remus estaban estupefactos, sabían que las tres tenían un genio de los mil demonios, pero hay una gran diferencia entre tener mal genio y mandar a las personas al Hospital

-ella...- Remus no podía articular palabra, definitivamente jamás engañaría a Susan

-no se asusten, ese no es el comportamiento normal de Susan, sólo cuando se enoja de ahí en fuera es una persona tranquila incapaz de matar una mosca- dijo en forma "tranquilizadora" Lily

-¡Sirius!- recordó Remus, él había sido el provocador del enojo de Susan y por consecuencia del casi incendio de la habitación de los merodeadores, todos fueron inmediatamente al baño en busca de cierto animago que estaba en el baño, todos en la habitación (a excepción de Susan) rogaban que Sirius no hubiera salido herido, cual fue la sorpresa al encontrarlo ileso, pero recargado en la pared con la vista fija en el piso con signos evidentes de haber estado llorando, el baño estaba totalmente destruido y no exactamente por el incendio de la puerta.

-¡por las barbas de Merlín!- exclamó Lily al verlo

-¡SIRIUS!- exclamaron los amigos del joven Black

-Sirius, amigo, reacciona- le decía James, mientras le daba pequeñas cachetadas, Canuto abrió sus ojos y encontró a sus amigos alrededor de él

-¿cómo estás?- le preguntó Remus, no hubo respuesta por parte del animago Black

-Sirius ¿estás bien?- le preguntó cierta pelirroja, el negó con la cabeza

-vamos levántate- le dijo James, el volvió a negar con la cabeza

-Sirius vamos levántate, no puedes quedarte todo el día aquí- dijo Remus

-déjenme en paz- susurró el animago ocultando su rostro con las manos- quiero estar solo

-¿crees que te vamos a dejar aquí?- le preguntó James, Canuto asintió- pues fíjate que no ¡vamos levántate!

-quiero estar solo- suplicó Black

-déjenme hablar a solas con él- pidió la pelirroja a James y Remus, ambos la miraron fijamente, como si estuviera diciendo alguna locura

-¿y quién me asegura que no lo vas intentar matar?- preguntó el licántropo intrigado ante la proposición de ella, Lily Evans no se podía calificar como una persona que se llevara bien con Sirius...todo lo contrario

-yo sería incapaz de matar a Sirius- contestó la ojiverde- sólo voy a hablar con él, lo prometo...vamos déjenme hablar con él, y mientras ustedes calman a Susan y le explican el problema

-una pregunta- la interrumpió James- como quieres que le expliquemos el problema ¡si desconocemos el problema!- Remus apoyó a su amigo

-ustedes hagan lo que les digo y les recomiendo llevarla a algún lugar donde no le pueda hacer daño a ninguna persona, antes de descongelarla pongan un hechizo protector alrededor se ustedes y después quítenle el hechizo, tengan sus varitas preparadas por si Susan sigue furiosa, la amarran y le van a intentar sacar toda la información que pueda, les sugiero que le quiten su varita, puede ponerse peligrosa- les explicó Lily, Remus y James asintieron

-¿a dónde la llevaremos?- preguntó Remus a su amigo

-al pasadizo que esta detrás del espejo en el cuarto piso- sugirió James

-muy buena idea ¡manos a la obra!- y dicho esto ambos salieron del baño, tomaron a la petrificada Susan en brazos y se la llevaron, Lily observó como salían de la habitación

-Sirius, sé que no confías en mí y créeme que tiene muy buenas razones para no hacerlo- empezó Lily a hablar- pero este asunto me tiene muy preocupada, no sólo por Belle, sino también por ti, no se que pasó pero estoy segura que no fue nada bueno...¿me puedes decir que pasó?- preguntó la pelirroja, Sirius levantó la vista pero desvió la vista hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Lily

-ella me rechazó- dijo en un susurro Sirius- después de que ustedes se fueron con el director, nos quedamos los cuatro, Belle se fue cuando Remus y Susan empezaron a besarse...yo fui tras ella, le pregunté del porque me huía, dijo que le molestaba mi presencia, después le recordé los momentos que pasamos en Hogsmeade y...me dijo que los olvidara, para ella nunca había pasado- la vos de Sirius Black se quebró- ¡ay, Lily! ¿por qué es así? Le dije que la quería y me mandó a la mierda, dijo que yo no le importaba...muchas personas me han rechazado, hasta mi familia, pero ella la personas que yo amo nunca pensé que lo haría...pero ve lo hizo y me destrozó, por nadie había sentido esto, sé que quiero estar a lado de ella, pero ella no me deja, me rechaza, me huye ¿por qué? ¡maldita sea! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!- exclamó Sirius con lágrimas en los ojos, Lily lo abrazó, y el animago se desahogó en el hombro de ella

-¡ay, Sirius!- exclamó Lily, separándose de Sirius y viéndolo a los ojos- no creas todo lo que Belle dice estoy segura que ella te quiere, sólo tiene miedo

-¿miedo? ¿de qué?....porque la primera vez que amo a una persona...ella me rechaza- dijo Sirius, desviando la mirada

-primero porque eres Sirius Black el mayor conquistador de Hogwarts, ella esta convencida que cuando se te crucé otra más bonita las vas a dejar y lo más importante tiene miedo de perder a todos los que ama, tiene miedo de que le hagas daño, tiene miedo a amar- respondió la pelirroja, haciendo que volteara a verla y fijando fijamente sus ojos verdes en los grises de él

-jamás le haría daño, ella significa mucho para mí, sería incapaz de hacerla sufrir- contestó el de ojos grises

-lo sé, lo sé, Sirius te prometo que voy a intentar todo lo que este en mis manos para hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero no puedo yo sola, vas a cooperar, la tienes que conquistar, demostrarle que verdaderamente la amas- dijo la pelirroja, Sirius sonrió débilmente- muy bien, chico- ella se levantó y le tendió la mano a Sirius para que el también lo hiciera- ahora a rescatar a James y Remus- así los dos salieron de la habitación de los chicos y se dirigieron al pasadizo

-¿qué te hizo James que ahora hasta me vas a ayudar a conquistar a una de tus amigas?- preguntó Sirius con curiosidad mientras caminaban, si hace meses se hubiera fijado en Belle de seguro Lily y Susan hubieran puesto todo su empeñó en no dejarlo ni acercarse a ella

-nada...sólo ahora pienso que son unos buenos chicos y sé que harán felices a mis amigas- contestó la pelirroja

-creo que James se sacó la lotería contigo, Evans- comentó Sirius y Lily esbozó una gran sonrisa aparte de ponerse roja como un tomate

-gracias- respondió la ojiverde-...y no me llames Evans, si te voy a ayudar con Belle dime Lily...¿entendido señor Black?

-entendido, Lily- dijo Sirius y ambos siguieron su camino

En el pasadizo detrás del espejo en el cuarto piso...

-¡¡AUXILIO!!- gritaba un James desesperado y esperanzado a que alguien pasará cerca del pasadizo y los ayudará

-_¡¡expelliarmus!!_- exclamó una joven rubia de ojos azules dirigiendo su hechizo a James Potter, el chico por un pelo logró esquivar el hechizo

-_¡petrificus totalus!_- respondió al ataque James, Susan lo esquivó con gran habilidad, llevaban aproximadamente veinte minutos defendiéndose de los ataques de Susan, Remus había sido petrificado a los cinco minutos, no por su falta de habilidad en duelos sino porque no era capaz de hacerle daño a su novia

-_¡windarnium leviosa!_- exclamó Susan y esta vez el encantamiento si le dio a James haciéndolo volar por los aires- _¡gyrus!_- dijo Susan y ahora James daba vueltas sobre el mismo-_ ¡rapidus!_- murmuró la rubia y la velocidad de los giros de James aumentó considerablemente, los giros eran tan rápidos que no se podía ni distinguir la cara de James

-¡¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!!- gritaba James con todas sus fuerzas, sentía como todo lo comido en el día subía a su boca, sabía que en cualquier momento vomitaría

-que te quedé claro Potter, no te hago daño por Lily, ella me mataría si te pasa algo- le dijo Susan al pobre merodeador- bueno te dejo Potter...tengo un asesinato que cometer ¿crees que te voy a bajar?- preguntó Susan al animago, él no respondió pero en sus adentros pensó que sí- ¡ay, lo lamento! Vas a seguir dando vueltas...ahora si me voy, te cuidas y un favor no vomites sobre mi Remus- y dicho esto salió del pasadizo con la idea fija de matar a Sirius Black

-te puedo hacer una pregunta, Lily- dijo el animago Black a su ex enemiga

-¡por supuesto, Sirius!- contestó la pelirroja- lo que tú quieras...

-ok, jura que me contestaras con la verdad- le dijo Sirius

-yo nunca miento- contestó Lily con ironía, Sirius la vio a los ojos- ok diré la verdad, lo juro...además soy muy mala mintiendo hasta el más tonto sabe cuando estoy mintiendo

-no lo dudo porque hasta Peter supo cuando le mentiste a la profesora McGonagall_ (N/A: La mayor muestra de inteligencia que ha dado el engendro conocido como Colagusano)_- comentó Sirius

-¡tan mala soy mintiendo!- exclamó Lily

-mala se queda corto- dijo el animago- volviendo a la pregunta y con tu juramento que dirás la verdad...¿dónde estuviste con James cuando desaparecieron?- preguntó Canuto, Lily se quedó sin habla, se puso blanca como el papel

-yo...y James...nosotros...bueno...nosotros...- no pudo contestar porque una mata de cabello rubio se abalanzó sobre el joven que estaba a lado de la pelirroja

-¡¡dije que te iba a matar, Sirius Black!! ¡¡¡¡Y LO VOY A HACER!!!!- exclamó Susan mientras golpeaba a Sirius con todas su fuerzas, primero le dio unos cuantos puñetazos en la cara, después lo golpeó en las costillas y así siguió...

-¡¡Susan!! ¡¡¡suelta a Sirius!!!- le gritaba inútilmente la pelirroja, Lily no quería meterse a la pelea pero dadas las circunstancias...lo tuvo que hacer, jaló a Susan de la túnica la cual por la fuerza utilizada por las dos se hizo trozos, después intentó jalarla aferrándose a la cintura de la joven pero Susan agarró el cuidado cabello del joven Black y este gritaba por el dolor, Lily optó por soltarla, y Susan optó por el estilo Arabella Figg (ahorcar a Sirius), el pobre merodeador ya estaba morado por la falta de aire, mientras Lily intentaba inútilmente separar las manos de su amiga del animago

-¡suéltalo!- le rogaba Lily a la terca de su amiga

-Belle no te mató, pero YO SÍ ¡maldito infeliz!- exclamó furiosa Susan, Lily ya no hallaba que hacer hasta abofeteó a su amiga pero las cachetadas dieron resultado cero, optó por un método poco ortodoxo la última persona en que lo utilizó fue a Malfoy varias semanas atrás

-perdóname, Sus- murmuró la pelirroja y le dio un derechazo en el ojo a su amiga, esta separó al instante sus manos del cuello de Sirius

-¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!- le reclamó Susan a su amiga- diez minutos más y me hubiera desechó de la existencia de ese tonto cretino- Lily ignoró a su amiga y se acercó a ver el estado en que había quedado Sirius Black

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó Lily a Canuto

-si no cuentas los golpes y los posibles huesos rotos...estoy bien- contestó este y luego sonrió

-¿crees poder levantarte?- preguntó de nueva cuenta la pelirroja

-yo creo que sí- contestó Sirius y Lily le tendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarlo, se oyó como algo crujía posiblemente el brazo del joven Black

-¡¿y todavía lo ayudas?!- exclamó indignada Susan- debiste ayudarme a matarlo- comentó la todavía enojada rubia

-¡ya cierra tu boca Susan!- exclamó Lily- ya me hartaste ¿qué es esa tontería de matar a Sirius?

-por culpa de Black, Belle se encerró en el baño...no quiere hablar con nadie y sólo repite un nombre ¡su nombre!- dijo señalando a Sirius que en ese momento se encontraba recargado en una pared intentado reestablecer su respiración normal

-calma Susan...es una situación un tanto complicada, aquí el que menos tiene la culpa es Sirius...bueno sí tiene culpa, pero ese no es el punto, vamos a otro lugar donde podamos hablar tranquilamente- Susan asintió y entre las dos ayudaron a Sirius a caminar

-perdón Sirius...creo que me pase un poquito- le dijo Susan al animago

-no te preocupes, esto no es nada, unas cuantas pociones y hechizos, nada que Sirius Black no pueda superar- Susan sonrió y siguieron con su camino rumbo al pasadizo que estaba detrás del espejo

-¿cómo dejaste a James y Remus?- le preguntó Lily a su amiga

-¡¡James!! ¡AY! Pobre...tenemos que correr- dijo con preocupación Susan, y aceleró el paso, a los diez minutos ya no podían correr trayendo a cuestas a Sirius

-¿por qué lo estamos casi cargando si podemos hacer magia?- preguntó Lily

-no sé- respondió Susan y después sacó su varita y dijo- _¡mobilicorpus!_- el cuerpo de Sirius Black se levantó, sentía que unos hilos invisibles lo jalaran sólo tenía un pequeño inconveniente, su cabeza iba colgando y se estaba mareando, aumentándole el hecho que la que movía su cuerpo iba corriendo, llegaron rápido al pasadizo, le quitaron el hechizo a Sirius y estaban a punto de entrar cuando Susan los detuvo

-les recomiendo que aparezcan unos impermeables y algo con que taparse la nariz- Sirius y Lily la miraron desconcertados pero siguieron las indicaciones de ella, impermeabilizaron su túnica con un hechizo, optaron por el hechizo casco- burbuja para poder respirar aire sin ningún tipo de olor

-otra cosa...cúbranse la cabeza por si algo les llegará a caer- esto sólo aumentó el desconcierto de Lily y Sirius, pero aun así lo hicieron y con otro hechizo transformaron un cuaderno suyo en un casco muy parecido al que usan los bomberos- ahora si estaban listos para entrar y así lo hicieron, el panorama era realmente asqueroso, más de media hora dando vueltas a unos 120 km por hora ya habían hecho efecto en James, Remus aun estaba petrificado y con algunos restos de comida cortesía de su amigo, el suelo, las paredes estaban...mejor nos saltamos la descripción de algo tan asqueroso y utilicen su imaginación

-_¡finite incantatem!_- exclamó Susan y James cayó al suelo, de inmediato Lily se le acercó, el pobrecillo estaba mareado, algo sucio (todos saben porque) y agradecido de por fin estar en el suelo y ver algo fijo

-¿estás bien, James?- le preguntó Lily a su futuro esposo

-siento que todo me da vueltas- fue lo único que respondió James

-_¡finite incantatem!_-volvió a decir Susan y Remus se descongeló, Susan corrió a abrazarlo

-perdónenme- dijo dirigiéndose a James- ¡lo siento, Remus!- exclamó la rubia abrazando a su novio- ¿estas bien, verdad?- preguntó, su novio asintió con la cabeza- es que cuando me pongo como loca histérica hago a todos pasar un muy mal rato ¡lo siento!- y la pareja se beso

-creo que el que mejor salió librado fue Remus y las razones son obvias- comentó Sirius- y yo al que le fue peor si Lily no interviene hubiera ido a dar a San Mungo o al panteón

-¿qué te pasó Canuto?- preguntó Remus cuando se separó de su novia y vio a su amigo con algunos golpes, rasguños, heridas, etc.

-pues tu novia me dio una paliza- respondió el aludido- te recomiendo no hacerla enojar o puedes quedar peor que yo

-¿tú le hiciste eso?- dijo señalando a Sirius- ¿y él te hizo eso?-preguntó señalando su ojo

-si y no, aceptó que yo golpee a Sirius, lo siento, pero el no me dio ningún golpe, este pequeño golpe en mi ojo lo hizo el puño de Lily- respondió Susan

-¡oh!- fue lo único que dijo Remus antes de que su novia lo volviera a besar

-creo que los deberíamos llevar a su cuarto- sugirió Lily- pero antes hay que limpiar unas cuantas cosas- Susan asintió y entre las dos empezaron a aplicar hechizos limpiadores por todo el pasadizo y por supuesto también a James y Remus, a los diez minutos todo estaba como si nada hubiera pasado, salieron del pasadizo rumbo a la sala común, Lily ayudaba a James a caminar todavía sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas, mientras Susan y Remus ayudaban a Sirius a caminar, ya que este se negó a que lo llevaran de nuevo flotando. Por cosas de la vida o del destino no se encontraron con nadie durante el camino a su Sala Común, pero no sucedió lo mismo llegando a la sala común como era lógico varios alumnos estaban ahí haciendo sus deberes y los merodeadores jamás pasan desapercibidos, no faltaron las murmuraciones cuando entraron y no se hicieron esperar toda clase de teorías acerca de cómo Sirius había terminado en el estado en el que estaba, estás teorías iban desde que había tenido un encuentro con el sauce boxeador hasta donde aseguraban que un Ravenclaw lo había golpeado por estar saliendo con su novia, por supuesto ninguna se acercaba a la realidad, quien iba a creer que Susan Henderson una chica rubia de ojos azules, no muy alta y delgada generalmente tranquila había sido la causante, todavía ni el mismo Sirius se lo podía creer.

-¡por fin llegamos!- exclamó Susan cuando por fin acostaron a Sirius en su cama

-voy al baño- anunció James, Lily lo soltó pensando que ya se sentía bien, pero James sólo dio el primer paso y cayó al suelo, Remus ayudó a Lily a poner de pie a James

-estoy bien...puedo llegar al baño- decía Cornamenta

-lo dudó, mejor siéntate en tu cama hasta que se te pase el mareo- le dijo Remus

-esta bien, pero si me vomito en mi cama ustedes tienen la culpa- contestó James

-dudó que todavía tengas algo en el estómago para vomitar- comentó Lily y con ayuda del licántropo acostaron a James en su cama

-tengo una pregunta ¿con qué vamos a curar a Sirius?- preguntó Susan

-no te preocupes, amor- respondió Lupin- los merodeadores estamos preparados para todo- se acercó a su baúl y sacó un botiquín, para sorpresa de las mujeres que estaban presentes en el botiquín había todo lo necesario para curar heridas de cualquier tipo y otras cosas.

-¿para qué tienen todo esto?- preguntó Lily cuando tomó un frasco- _"Mordedare para toda clase de mordeduras"_ – leyó la etiqueta de dicho frasco

-¡ah! Ya entendí- dijo Susan- pero alguna vez los has...bueno...eso- le preguntó a su novio refiriéndose a si alguna vez había mordido a sus amigos

-si...pero cuando esta Canuto no pasa nada- respondió Sirius

-por eso tienen todo esto ¿no? Además de curar las heridas para Lunático- agregó Susan

-exactamente- dijeron al unísono Sirius, James y Remus

-me pueden explicar que pasa- les reaclamó Lily- odio cuando las personas empiezan a hablar en clave, alguien me puede explicar ¿por qué utilizan esto Sirius y Remus?- preguntó Lily, que lo único que había entendido era se estaban refiriéndose a ellos mismos pero con apodos

-¿y cómo sabes que somos nosotros?- le preguntó Sirius- puede ser cualquier persona

-no, estoy segura que son ustedes, James me lo dijo- respondió la pelirroja a lo que Cornamenta se ganó unas cuantas miradas asesinas por parte de sus amigos

-¿qué más te contó James?- preguntó Remus preocupado si la pelirroja conocía su secreto

-mmm...no sé si James me de permiso de contarlo- contestó Lily viendo a su futuro esposo

-Lily sabe que soy animago, en si ya vio a Cornamenta- les comentó James a sus amigos

-entonces ustedes también son animagos- dijo Lily- ¿en qué animal se transforman?- preguntó la curiosa pelirroja

-yo no soy animago- dijo Remus

-pero yo sí- respondió Sirius- soy un perro negro

-un perro y un ciervo...mmm...me recuerdan algo que me contó Susan cuando íbamos en quinto curso, ella salió al ver la luna llena, ni Belle no yo la quisimos acompañar estábamos muy bien durmiendo, después llegó muy asustada como nunca la he visto y dijo que había visto a un hombre lobo- a todos se les erizaron los pelos, Lily estaba a punto de descubrir por ella misma el secreto mejor guardado de los merodeadores- lo más extraño y la razón por la que yo la tomé de loca fue que aseguró que un ciervo y un perro la habían sacado del bosque...Remus no es animago pero te dicen lunático ¿no es así?- Remus asintió, sus manos sudaban de nerviosismo, Susan la estrechó con fuerza y le susurró al oído _"tranquilo, no pasa nada"_ pero esto no lo tranquilizó- es curioso que siempre cerca de luna llena, Remus se vea como enfermo y no crean que no me he dado cuenta que desaparece cada mes...entonces Remus es el licántropo que Susan se encontró ¿es cierto?- todos tomaron aire y los cuatro asintieron- ¿lo sabías, Susan?

-sí, en la cita que tuvimos me lo confesó- respondió la aludida

-¡ay, Remus!- exclamó Lily y luego lo abrazó- cómo me gustaría ayudarte, tú no te mereces estar preso de esa maldición

-no te preocupes, Lily- dijo Remus- he sobrevivido años con esto y lo voy a seguir haciendo

-la vida es muy injusta contigo- dijo Lily

-ellos me acompañan cada luna llena desde entonces esas noches se han vuelto más soportables- comentó el licántropo

-pero sigue siendo una injusticia- insistió Lily

-¿tenemos tu palabra que guardaras el secreto?- dijo Sirius, por un momento todos se habían olvidado de sus dolencias y de curar a los afectados

-por supuesto, no diré nada...soy una tumba-respondió Lily

-bien...ahora por favor me pueden dar algo para el dolor- suplicó Sirius

-y algo para el mareo- agregó James

-¿qué te daremos James?...mmm...mordeduras, cortaduras, huesos rotos- decía Lily mientras leía la etiqueta de cada uno de los frascos- creo que estos sirven para Sirius, pero para James...mmm..dolor de estómago ¿te duele el estómago?- le preguntó a James

-no...sólo tengo mareo y náuseas- contestó James

-¿para la cruda?- preguntó Lily cuando vio la etiqueta- ¿cada cuando se emborrachan?- nadie le contestó, todo estaban en su mundo-mmm...¡ya lo encontré! Náuseas- tomó el frasco y se acercó a James con intenciones de dárselo

-¿me lo tengo que tomar?- preguntó este

-si quieres que se te quite esa sensación...sí- contestó Lily

-pero...- James no puedo contestar porque un grito de Sirius inundo la habitación, la futura pareja volteó a ver que sucedía en la cama de Sirius

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!- gritó Sirius cuando Susan le aplicó alcohol a unos rasguños que tenía en la cara- eso duele

-que querías, Black ¡claro que duele!- exclamó Susan

-deja de quejarte, Sirius- le dijo Remus

-¡pero duele!- exclamó Canuto- se puede curar con una pomada, qué necesidad de aplicarme esas cosas muggles

-es para que no se te infecte la herida- contestó la rubia

-pero arde- se quejó de nuevo Sirius

-pónganle un hechizo silenciador- sugirió Lily

-buena idea- dijo Susan- _¡silencius!_- y por fin Sirius dejó de quejarse, así Susan y Remus pudieron seguir con su labor de curarlo sin oír sus gritos y quejidos

-ahora James tómate esto- le dijo Lily acercándole a poción que había encontrado

-no va a servir, lo sé- dijo James

-no lo sabremos si tú no te lo tomas- le contestó Lily acercándose a James para dársela

-pero sabe muy feo- argumentó James

-¿sabes de alguna medicina que sepa rico?- preguntó Lily

-déjame pensar...mmm...yo creo que sí- respondió James

-ah, sí ¿cuál?- preguntó de nueva cuenta Lily

-esta- contestó Cornamenta y después la besó, después de unos minutos se separaron

-de todos modos no te salvas de tomártela- dicho esto tomó la botella y se la puso en la boca a James, quien no tuvo más remedio que tomársela

-sabe horrible- dijo cuando se la acabó

-lo sé...pero eso lo podemos remediar- dijo Lily y después lo besó

_Belle ¿te gusta Sirius? Sí, ¿lo quieres? Sí, ¿estás enamorada de él? ¡Sí!...¡por las barbas de Merlín! Aceptaste que estás enamorada de Sirius, es que lo estás, es la verdad, entonces ¿por qué lo despreciaste? Soy una tonta, él no se merece eso, ¡ay, Belle! Porque eres así, porque no puedes admitir delante de él que pasaste la mejor noche a lado de él, que te sentiste segura a lado de él, que lo amas, que no sabes cómo te conquistó, y te enamoró...pero si te hace daño, si te deja por otra, yo no soy el tipo de mujer con las que siempre anda Sirius Black, al contrario, nada que ver con él, por eso desde siempre has discutido con él...pero ¿qué pierdes con intentarlo? ¡nada! Pero sólo ganas salir herida, pero antes de que eso suceda puedes disfrutar de los ricos besos de él, que más da, si él te quiere y te valora no te dejará perder y sabrá que tú vales mucho, más que todas esa bola de tontas presumidas...pero lo mandaste a la fregada, lo destrozaste, que tal si ya no quiere saber nada de ti, le tienes que pedir perdón, aunque sea de rodillas, lo lastimaste, Belle tú no eres así, y no lo quieres perder, y no lo vas a hacer vas a recuperar su confianza que tú echaste a la basura y lo más importante que él sepa lo que significa para ti...y si me dice que sólo estaba jugando contigo, no lo soportaría ¡y que mas da! Si sólo jugó contigo no supo lo valiosa que eres y ya encontraras a alguien que si lo haga, no ese tonto estúpido, pero no hay que adelantarse lo más importante es declararle tu amor y cruzar los dedos para que todo salga bien_- con esta nueva actitud Belle por fin después de tres horas de estar encerrada en el baño salió, por supuesto no bajo a la sala común no se sentía preparada para ver a Sirius a los ojos, optó por dormirse y mañana ya sería otro día donde ella estaba totalmente dispuesta a hacerle saber a Sirius cuanto lo quería, lo que ella no sabía era que en el dormitorio de los merodeadores tenían otros planes que le arruinarían sus planes para el siguiente día.

-muy bien repasemos el plan- dijo James, les costó horas llegar a un acuerdo sobre cuál sería el plan para hacer que a Belle le cayera el veinte- a las ocho las esperamos en la sala común, vamos a desayunar como si fuera un día normal pero en vez de ir a Pociones nos vamos a nuestro destino planeado

-no sería mejor si no aparecemos en el desayuno- opinó Lily

-Lily ya discutimos ese punto y quedamos que nos damos a la fuga después del desayuno- intervino James

-además las tiendas no están abiertas a las siete de la mañana- agregó Remus

-¡y yo no pienso ir a ningún lado sin desayunar!- exclamó Sirius

-esta bien- cedió por fin la pelirroja

-para que Belle no sospeche que estamos juntos, nosotros nos iremos primero, ustedes haber que le inventan a Belle, las esperamos a las 8:45 las esperamos en la estatua de la bruja tuerta, ni un minuto más y nosotros nos vamos ¿entendido?

-a nosotros que nos dices- le reclamó Susan- ustedes que se tardan las horas, Sirius peinándoselo y tú intentándolo como todas las mañanas, sólo vamos ir a Hogsmeade de compras y no van a ligar

-yo todavía soy hombre libre- contestó James haciendo que Lily casi lo asesinara con la mirada- pero por supuesto no voy a ligar...mejor sigo con el plan- y todos repasaron el plan que diseñaron, quince minutos después todo había quedado entendido

- alguna duda, reclamación o modificación que sugieran- dijo Remus

-si...que yo no canté- dijo Sirius

-Sirius ya discutimos ese punto y lo vas a hacer, ¿quieres conquistar a Belle?- preguntó Susan

-ya sabes que sí- respondió el animago Black

-entonces no hay peros que valgan, lo haces por que lo haces ¿entendido?- dijo Susan

-¿creen que digan algo si desaparecemos todo un día?- preguntó Lily

-sólo nos castigaran más tiempo, sospecharan que otra vez desaparecieron y esta vez nos llevaron a nosotros, nada que no podamos soportar- contestó Sirius

-y mi reputación de niña buena a la basura, pero todo sea por tu felicidad a lado de Belle- respondió Lily muy sonriente

-gracias, no saben como les agradezco que me estén ayudando- les agradeció Sirius a sus amigos

-no tienes nada que agradecer todo lo hacemos con gusto- contestó Susan

-entonces ¡a la cama! Mañana nos espera un largo día- dijo Remus que ya estaba más dormido que despierto, eso del repaso número 10 del plan lo había cansado

-hasta mañana, mi amor- dijo Susan abrazando a su novio- te amo

-no más que yo- contestó Lupin y la besó

-yo me voy- anunció Lily- hasta mañana chicos, duermen bien y me mandan a Susan no vaya a querer hacer cosas con su hombre lobo

-hasta mañana, Lily- contestaron al unísono antes de irse, Susan no tardó en ir tras ella. Solo salieron las chicas y los chicos se dispusieron a dormir, los tres estaban tan absortos en sus propios pensamientos que nadie notó la falta de Peter, y mucho menos cuando este llegó a su dormitorio _(N/A: ni quien se dé cuenta si la rata no aparece)_. Cuando las chicas llegaron a su dormitorio se encontraron con una Belle profundamente dormida, no quisieron interrumpir su sueño, mejor ellas también durmieron, el siguiente día tendrían que hacer muchas cosas.

El siguiente día fue un poco raro al menos para todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, todos estaban seguros de haber visto a los merodeadores desayunando pero después de eso ni rastro de ellos, las integrantes de su club de fans sólo aumentaron su mar de lágrimas lo cual puso más furiosa a la profesora McGonagall porque no podía dar su clase, se le hacía increíble como la desaparición de tres de sus alumnos podía provocar, pero estamos hablando de los merodeadores que otra cosa se puede esperar, pero con respecto a la desaparición de las chicas sólo provocó sorpresa, curiosidad y entre algunas personas como Sophie Miller alegría, el único merodeador que estaba en el castillo era Peter Pettigrew y como nunca en su vida se sintió por primera vez popular entre las mujeres todas se le acercaban para preguntarle acerca del paradero de sus amigos; pero sin lugar a dudas la más preocupada, frustrada, enojada y sorprendida era Arabella Figg, preocupada por sus amigas que se habían fugado con los merodeadores (de eso estaba segura) lo cual no la tenía nada tranquila, la última vez que vio a sus amigas fue desayunando estaban las tres juntas hasta que Susan y Lily se fueron con el pretexto de que se les había olvidado su libro de pociones, ella se ofreció a acompañarlas pero sus dos locas amigas se negaron rotundamente desde ese entonces no las había visto, también se sentía frustrada porque su idea de confesarle a Sirius todo se fue a la basura y todo porque al niño se le ocurrió desaparecer justamente ese día, enojada porque ninguno de los desaparecidos se dignó tan siquiera a avisarle y sorprendida porque sus amigas rara vez rompían una regla, aunque luego lo razonó mejor y llegó a la conclusión que la compañía de los merodeadores les había afectado y de seguro se habían fugado a Hogsmeade a fin de cuentas Sirius le había mostrado una forma de salir del castillo sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Así transcurrió el día y ninguno de los cinco apareció, hasta que todos estaban en sus camas en los brazos de Morfeo.

-¡lo logramos!- celebró Susan una vez que estuvieron en el cuarto de los merodeadores sanos y salvos

-primera fase del plan conquistando a la fierecilla fue completada con gran éxito- anunció James como un general de guerra le avisa a sus soldados

-iniciando la segunda fase del plan- dijo Remus- Lily, Susan a sus lugares

-a la orden- contestaron las dos y salieron rumbo a su habitación, su misión era verificar si Belle estaba dormida para su fortuna así era, Arabella se había quedado dormida mientras las esperaba, de inmediato Lily salió a avisarles a sus cómplices para poner en marcha la parte más importante de la segunda fase del plan, como todos bien saben los hombres no pueden subir a los dormitorios de mujeres, sin embargo la pelirroja conocía una forma para que subieran sin que se activara la resbaladilla, con un simple contra hechizo y los hombres podían subir, y así lo hizo por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaban en Hogwarts los merodeadores conocieron los dormitorios de sus compañeras de Gryffindor, pronto llegaron a una de las habitaciones de las chicas de séptimo curso y se pusieron manos a la obra.

El amanecer ese día fue espectacular el sol salió y le daba al cielo diversos colores como naranja, rosa, morado, un amanecer digno de ver, los primeros rayos entraron por una ventana que daba directamente a la cama de Belle, no quería abrir sus ojos una parte de su cuerpo le reclamaba que se levantara pero otra que siguiera durmiendo, prefirió levantarse y despertar a las locas de sus amigas que al parecer si habían pasado ahí la noche o al menos una parte, primero se sentó en la cama todavía con los ojos entrecerrados, no podía ver muy bien le llegó un olor a rosas _"que raro" _ pensó, abrió los ojos un poco más y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse todo el dormitorio repleto de arreglos de rosas blancas de todos tamaños y su sorpresa aumentó cuando vio que en todas y cada una de las cientos de flores llevaban unidas un listón amarillo donde se podían leer toda clase de frases románticas _"Belle eres la mujer más hermosa del universo, Te amo...atte. Sirius Black"_ se leía en algunas o simplemente _Te amo_; la joven castaña estaba que no se la creía, le habían regalado flores sí, pero nadie le había llenado su dormitorio de las flores que más le gustaban, con los chicos con los que había salido siempre le regalaban rosas rojas, y esas no eran exactamente sus favoritas, eran demasiado convencionales, pensaba la joven que estaba sentada en su dormitorio no sabiendo si saltar, gritar, o salir corriendo para decirle a Sirius cuánto lo quería, pero estaba tan nerviosa que ningún músculo de su cuerpo le respondía.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó la soñolienta voz de Anna desde su cama, todavía seguía acostada y al parecer con los ojos cerrados

-siete veinte- le respondió Belle de muy buen humor, todavía sin poderse creer el centenar de flores que había para ella

-¿te metes a bañar o yo lo hago?- preguntó otra vez Anna su compañera de dormitorio

-metete- contestó Belle y dicho esto su compañera abrió los ojos y muy a pesar suyo se levantó

-¡ahhhhhhhh!- gritó de emoción la admiradora de los merodeadores- ¿para quién es tanta flor? ¿son para mí? ¿me las envió mi admirador secreto?

-¿quién gritó?- preguntó otra voz, esta vez perteneciente a la pelirroja- podrían tener consideración por personas que todavía tienen sueño- comentó Lily desde su cama, aunque para que se hacía mensa, ella sabía muy bien lo que Belle había encontrado al levantarse

-¡levántense! ¡¡el cuarto esta lleno de flores!!- gritó otra vez Anna- estoy segura que son para mí- dijo antes de agacharse para ver el listón que traían las flores, cuando lo leyó...-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, toda la torre de Gryffindor, si no es que toda la escuela, la escuchó, después se puso a llorar- ¡¡tú!! ¡¡¡no puedes ser tú!!! ¡¡¡¡esto es un error!!!! ¡¡¡¡Sirius Black JAMÁS se fijaría en ti!!!!- exclamó enojada, se le hacía inaudito que el más guapo de los merodeadores se hubiese fijado en Arabella Figg y más que le hubiera dado ese gran detalle.

-¡¡¡PUES LO HIZO!!!- respondió Belle- y estoy segura que esto no es un error

-¡claro que lo es!- contestó Anna- ¡¡SE ODIAN!! ¡¡USTEDES ODIAN A LOS MERODEADORES!! ¿le diste algún filtro amoroso como Lily a Jamsie- Pooh?

-¡yo no le di nada!- exclamó Belle- y estoy segura que Lily tampoco lo hizo

-si como no, entonces como rayos lo explicas- dijo muy indignada Anna

-¡¡¡BASTA!!!- exclamó muy enfadada Lily- me hartan, no dejan dormir tranquilamente, primero a mi no me metan en sus problemas y te aseguro Anna que yo no le di nada a James y Belle tampoco

-¿entonces Susan si le dio algo a Remsie?- preguntó todavía enojada

-metételo en la cabeza- le dijo Lily apuntó de explotar su furia- ¡¡no les dimos nada!! Ninguna de las tres ¿entendido? Si Sirius le quiso mandar flores ¡déjalo!, si la ama ¡déjalo! ¡él es libre de elegir a la mujer que quiera! ¡a igual que James y Remus! ¡¡y jamás me vuelvas a levantar falsos!!

-lo van a pagar- las amenazó antes de azotar la puerta y largarse de ese dormitorio, de inmediato fue al dormitorio de Sophie y sus demás amigas y se los contó todo

-maldita vieja ¿qué se cree?- murmuró Lily, se había levantado tan enojada que no se había dado cuenta que tres alcatraces estaban a los pies de su cama por supuesto con una nota incluida _"¿Sabes cuánto te quiero?...más que a mi vida Atte. James Potter p.d. no quisimos opacar el regalo de Sirius, espero que te guste"_ al terminar de leer la nota tenía una gran sonrisa, más tarde se lo agradecería a James

-¿qué pasó?- preguntó medio adormilada Susan, fue la única en varios kilómetros a la redonda que los gritos de Anna pasaron como una brisa de aire

-nada, Sus sigue durmiendo- le contestó Belle y la rubia se volvió a acomodar para seguir durmiendo-no sé cómo Sirius se enteró cuáles son mis flores favoritas- le comentó a Lily

-un pajarito se lo dijo- contestó la pelirroja, Belle se imaginó muy bien quien era ese pajarito o mejor dicho pajaritas

-se lo tengo que agradecer, cuanto antes mejor- dijo Belle haciendo ademán para levantarse del suelo, pero Lily la detuvo

-pero tú no sales de aquí con eso- dijo señalando su pijama que consistía en una playera ancha pero corta que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas, la volvió a sentar a la fuerza

-pues me pongo un pantalón y asunto arreglado- respondió la castaña intentado levantarse

-mejor arréglate y vas bañadita, perfumada y lista para los brazos y besos de Black- le sugirió la pelirroja y la volvió a sentar

-pero yo quiero ir ahora- insistió Belle y se puso de pie estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Lily se interpuso

-¡no! Vamos Belle, no quieres que Sirius te vea toda despeinada- trató de convencerla Lily

-¡eso que importa!- exclamó e intentó quitar a Lily de la puerta

-¿no querrás ver a Black en paños menores?- dijo Lily intentado persuadir a su amiga de no ir con Sirius

-ya lo vi y no me importaría verlos de nuevo- contestó Belle

-¿lo viste? ¿cuándo? ¿en la cita que tuvieron?- preguntó curiosa Lily

-luego te lo cuento ¡pero déjame salir!- le suplicó Belle a su amiga

-puedes ver a James en paños menores y...-le dijo la pelirroja

-jamás me fijaría en Potter ¡déjame salir, Lily!- exclamó desesperada Belle

-déjala salir- intervino Susan- creo que es justo que vaya y le agradezca a Sirius

-¡pero que dices!- exclamó la pelirroja, si dejaba salir a su amiga todo su plan corría peligro de echarse a perder- ¡estás demente! ¡no la voy a dejar salir!

-escucha a Susan y déjame salir- le pidió otra vez Belle a su amiga pelirroja

-anda no hay ningún problema- dijo Susan remarcando la última palabra

-esta bien- cedió por fin la pelirroja y le abrió la puerta a su amiga la cual salió como alma que lleva el diablo

-si todo se va a la mierda es tu culpa- le dijo Lily a Susan que por fin se había levantado y se encontraba contemplando unos girasoles que le había dejado Remus con una pequeña nota que sólo decía _"Te amo atte. Tu hombre lobo"_

-¿cuándo las habrán comprado y dejado, si todo el día estuvimos con ellos?- le preguntó la pelirroja a su amiga

-puede que cuando fueron al sanitario en la florería y si no recuerdas nos quedamos dormidas mientras poníamos en su lugar los arreglos- le contestó Susan muy sonriente

-nuestro plan esta funcionando- comentó Lily mientras veía todas las flores y se sentaba en la cama de Belle

-y todavía estamos en la segunda fase, falta todavía, en especial la última fase me va a gustar y Belle va a caer redondita- agregó Susan sentándose a lado de su amiga

-lo sé...¿crees que la poción ya este?- preguntó la pelirroja

-si Belle no los encontró en su dormitorio, que es lo más seguro, entonces ya esta lista la poción y nos tenemos que dar prisa con la tercera fase- comentó Susan levantándose y poniéndose a buscar su uniforme, Lily hizo lo mismo a los pocos minutos llegó Belle

-¡no estaban!- exclamó en cuanto entró- mejor me apuro y lo busco durante el desayuno, Sirius Black jamás falta a un desayuno

-entonces apúrate mujer- la apresuró Susan

-esta bien- dijo Belle y se metió al baño, sus amigas estaban muy sonrientes, Belle no tenía la mínima idea del día que le esperaba.

-están seguros que esta cosa funcionara- le dijo Sirius a sus amigos, los tres estaban en la casa de los gritos, donde habían preparado la dichosa poción para que Belle no viera en todo el día a Sirius

-hay que ser optimistas, va a funcionar- comentó Remus, tratando de convencer a Sirius que se la tomará

-y si me enveneno- dijo Sirius- a final de cuentas fue idea de Lily y Susan

-ellas no te matarían- respondió James

-no, como crees- dijo Sirius en tono irónico- anteayer Susan me trató matar y su poción no me daba buena espina

-¡por favor tómatela!- exclamó un muy desesperado Remus

-esta bien y si me enveneno se encargan que esas dos locas vayan a dar a Azkaban- amenazó Sirius antes de tomarse la poción, por fin después de diez minutos se la tomó- no sabe tan mal, ahora rueguen que funcione

--y no lo sabremos si no vamos al Gran Comedor- dijo Remus

-¿qué estamos esperando?- preguntó Sirius, y así los tres emprendieron su camino al Gran Comedor, aunque ninguno de los tres habló en el camino, todos iban pensando en los mismo _¿funcionará?_ Dudaban un poco de la habilidad de las chicas para hacer pociones, ninguna de las dos era muy buena que digamos, la mejor en pociones, aparte del pelo grasiento, era Arabella y eso ponía en riesgo el plan, porque era lógico que ella conocía el antídoto y eso simplemente les ponía los pelos de punta, si se ponía a pensar un poquito descubriría todo, lo tendrían que evitar a toda costa.

-chicas ¡apúrense!- exclamó Belle que ya estaba ansiosa de bajar al Gran Comedor, no le importaba donde fuera lo único que sabía es que le diría a Sirius cuánto lo quería

-ya vamos, no seas tan desesperada- contestó Susan que se estaba peinando

-¡Lily! ¡apúrate!- le gritó a la pelirroja que se estaba bañando

-Belle calma, no pasa nada...Sirius no se va a escapar- le dijo en forma tranquilizadora Susan

-ayer desapareció- comentó la castaña

-¿en serio? ¡qué raro! ¿a dónde se habrá ido?- fingió Susan, ella sabía dónde había estado Sirius Black el día de ayer

-y también desaparecieron Remus y James ¿de casualidad no sabes a dónde fueron?- le preguntó Belle

-¡también ellos!- exclamó Susan- voy a hablar con Remus seriamente, que tal si estuvo con otra

-para que te haces, Susan, ellos estuvieron con ustedes- le dijo Belle

-¡no! ¡yo estuve con Lily en...la casa de los gritos!- mintió Susan

-si, como no y yo soy la novia de Snape- respondió Belle, definitivamente sus amigas no sabían mentir

-¡¿Qué?! ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? ¿por qué?- preguntó Susan

-era sarcasmo, Susan yo jamás saldría con el pelo grasiento, prefiero mil veces al calamar gigante que a Snape- contestó Belle

-mas te vale, que salir con el Snappy con toda esa grasa ¡que asco!- exclamó Susan

-¡lista! ¡vamos a desayunar!- exclamó Lily cuando salió del baño

-te tardaste demasiado- le dijo Belle- pero no importa ¡veré a Sirius!- celebró la castaña, y así las tres amigas salieron de su dormitorio para ir a desayunar o en el caso de Belle agradecerle y confesarle todo a Sirius Black. Belle las llevó literalmente arrastrando al gran comedor, en cuanto entró buscó con la mirada a Sirius pero no lo vio, no se decepcionó porque Sirius jamás falta para comer, se sentó con sus amigas en la mesa de Gryffindor, apenas comió, estaba nerviosa, estaban a mitad del desayuno cuando llegaron dos merodeadores, James y Remus, como supuso Belle, ambos se sentaron a lado de sus amigas, por supuesto Remus le dio su beso de buenos días a Susan

-¿y Sirius?- les preguntó ansiosa Belle

-yo no lo he visto- mintió Remus, pero lo cierto es que estaba sentado en frente de ella, la poción consistía en ser invisible para la persona que se elija, en este caso Belle, la encontraron en un libro de pociones de la susodicha, todos lo veían menos Belle, lo malo al menos para James, Remus, Lily y Susan tenían que fingir que tampoco veían a Sirius Black

-que raro, él nunca falta al desayuno- Sirius sonrió, que daría él por abrazar y besar a Belle en ese momento, pero estaba bajo amenaza, si arruinaba la sorpresa ahora si terminaba en una tumba y enterrado tres metros bajo tierra y no necesariamente muerto

-¿para qué lo querías?- preguntó James, aunque era obvia la respuesta la quería oír de los propios labios de Belle, además de que así Sirius podrías estar más calmado

-yo...bueno...-empezó a decir Belle sin poder evitar ponerse roja- es que...bueno él

-Sirius le dio montones de flores a Belle- dijo por ella Susan- y como es lógico le quiere agradecer, además de darle unos cuantos besos

-Sirius ¿flores? Debe estar muy enamorado mi amigo- dijo James fingiendo no saber

-¿eso crees?...pero no sé como se las arregló para poner todas esas flores en el dormitorio, en si no sé cómo subió- comentó Belle, aunque estaba totalmente segura que todos estaban fingiendo, podrías asegurar que ellos eran los cómplices de él, pero ¿dónde rayos estaba Sirius Black?

-¡Hola, muchachos!- exclamó Peter o mejor llamado la rata asquerosa cuando vio a sus amigos sentados- ¿dónde estuvieron? ¿hubieran visto como me preguntaron por ustedes? ¿Sirius por qué no estás comiendo?- les preguntó, después se ganó la mirada asesina de todos, a excepción de Belle que la miraba escéptica

-¿dónde está Sirius, Peter?- le preguntó Belle

-¡que no lo ves!- exclamó Colagusano- ¡estás sentado enfrente de ti!- dicho esto Sirius se paró lo más rápido que pudo y salió huyendo del Gran Comedor- ¿qué le pasa a Sirius?- preguntó de nuevo la rata- ¿por qué salió corriendo?- ahora todos lo querían asesinar, colgar y cualquier forma de tortura que se les ocurra

-alguien me puede decir que esta ocurriendo- les pidió Belle a todos sus amigos

-nada, nada, no le hagas caso...ya ves esta un poquito mal de la cabeza, creo que empieza a tener alucinaciones- dijo James tratando de poner a salvo su plan

-ustedes están locos- aseguró Peter- yo vi a Sirius aquí sentado ¿por qué fingen si ustedes también lo vieron?- ahora Belle veía a los cinco con una mirada que de haber tenido la habilidad de matar, esos cinco ya estarían muertos desde hace unos cuantos minutos

-¡confiesen! ¡¿dónde esta Sirius?!- les gritó furiosa

-no lo sabemos- le respondió Susan con voz nerviosa

-salió en la mañana y desde ese entonces no lo hemos visto- declaró Remus con las manos sudorosas

-¡mentirosos!- exclamó la rata- ustedes...- por arte de magia, y nunca mejor dicho, Peter se quedó mudo, todo por obra de Lily que ágilmente y sin que nadie viera le había lanzado un hechizo silenciador a la rata

-¿qué querías decir Peter?- le preguntó Belle, pero la rata estaba asustada porque no podía pronunciar ni una palabra, salió corriendo muy asustado del Gran Comedor- ¿quién le echó un hechizo silenciador?

-nadie, Belle, nadie- contestó la pelirroja

-entonces alguno de ustedes se puede dignar a decirme que rayos esta pasando- les pidió no de muy buena manera Belle

-Belle te aseguro que no esta pasando nada, tú tranquila ya verás a Sirius y le podrás hacer todo lo que quieras- le dijo Lily rogando para que Belle ya no hiciera más preguntas

-esta bien, ya no preguntaré por Sirius, pero si no se presenta a clase empezaré a sospechar que se traen algo- contestó una muy escéptica Belle, a decir verdad no les creía ni media palabra

El día le trajo más sorpresas a Belle, antes de cada clase una rosa blanca la esperaba en su asiento siempre con la misma nota _"Eres la mujer más hermosa del universo, te amo atte, Sirius Black p.d. no seas desesperada!"_, no vio a Sirius en todo el día, pero curiosamente cada vez que pasaban lista se oía perfectamente la voz de Sirius contestando, pero cuando ella volteaba al lugar de donde provenía la voz no había nadie, ahora si estaba totalmente segura que esos se traían algo, pero ni que hacer, ninguno estaba dispuesto a confesar, desde el desayuno apenas si habían cruzado palabra con ella, Belle no tenía la mínima idea en que terminaría tanto misterio. Lo curioso del día de Belle, y que nadie tenía planeado, era que toda la escuela sabía que Sirius Black andaba tras sus huesitos, y muchos hombres se fijaron en ella, "si Sirius Black la quiere ha de ser por algo" decían algunos y acto seguido le pedían una cita, eso puso de nervios a Sirius "¿y si acepta alguna?" les decía a sus amigos, pero para su fortuna Belle las rechazó todas y así la última fase del plan entraría en vigor durante la cena. La cena trascurrió casi igual que en el desayuno, sólo que misteriosamente Lily, Susan, Remus y James habían desaparecido después de su última clase, el entusiasmo de Belle por ver a Sirius andaba por los suelos, estaba convencida que tampoco ese día le confesaría a Sirius su amor, estaba a punto de acabar de cenar cuando una lechuza irrumpió en el Gran Comedor, era muy raro que y por lo tanto todos voltearon para ver a quien iba dirigido el paquete, Belle se sorprendió que fuera para ella, en la envoltura venía una rosa blanca y una nota en la que se leía _"Ábrelo en tu dormitorio atte. Sirius Black" _no le tuvieron que decir dos veces para que saliera disparada hacia la torre de Gryffindor para saber el contenido del misterioso paquete.

-¿y si no va?- preguntó un muy nervioso Sirius Black, los cinco se encontraban en el dormitorio de los hombres terminando los últimos detalles de la sorpresa para Belle

-te puedes estar quieto- le pidió Lily que trataba de arreglarle la corbata

-¿me tengo que poner esta cosa?- le preguntó a la pelirroja señalando la corbata

-ya te dije que a Belle le encantan las cosas muggles, por lo tanto te la tienes que poner u optamos por que te pongas el traje de pingüino- le respondió Lily, Sirius negó con la cabeza, esas dos locas, como él las llamaba, casi lo obligan a comprar ese traje de pingüino, pero James y Remus afortunadamente salieron a su rescate

-¿y si no va?- preguntó de nueva cuenta Sirius, todo el día había estado haciendo la misma pregunta y sus amigos ya estaban verdaderamente hartos

-vuelves a hacer esa pregunta y juro que te aviento de la torre de astronomía- lo amenazó James

-tranquilo Sirius, ella va a ir, estoy segura, no viste como estaba de impaciente- le dijo Susan

-Susan tiene razón- intervino Lily- ella va a ir, eres muy importante para ella, te ama con locura y además estoy segura que algún día se casarán

-¿qué tienen con el matrimonio tú y James?- preguntó Remus recordando la conversación que tuvo con James después de la cita con Susan

-sólo queremos que sean felices- respondió Lily

-pero es muy pronto para pensar en matrimonio ¿qué les lleva a pensar en eso?- les preguntó el licántropo

-cuando les pidas matrimonio a Susan, ya veremos quien tenía razón- le dijo James, y Remus puso los ojos en blanco, en definitiva sus amigos no tenían remedio

-¿Lily me ayudas con esta corbata?- cambió de tema James

-si ya voy ¡listo Sirius! ¡te ves muy bien!- exclamó Lily cuando terminó de hacerle el nudo de la corbata al merodeador, después fue con James para arreglar el mismo problema, él único que no lo tuvo fue Remus y eso porque su padre a petición de su madre le había enseñado a hacerse el dichoso nudo de la corbata

-¿ya están listos?- les preguntó Susan

-sí- contestaron al unísono todos, todos estaba arreglados como para una fiesta de gala muggle, Sirius iba vestido totalmente de negro a excepción de la corbata que era de color rojo con unas franjas delgadas de color negro, con el cabello hacia atrás, se realmente guapo, aunque Sirius Black con lo que se ponga es guapo, James iba vestido con un traje de color gris oscuro y con una camisa de un gris más claro con una corbata casi del mismo tono del traje, al igual que Remus, las chicas insistieron que tenían que ir iguales, los trataron de peinar de la misma manera pero el cabello de James era indomable y tuvieron que dejarlo como siempre, aun así se veían muy guapos, Lily y Susan, que se tuvieron que vestir en el dormitorio de los merodeadores para que Belle no sospechara, poniendo sumamente nerviosos a James y Remus, ellas iban vestidas con un vestido azul, largo hasta los tobillos de tirantes, ambas iban con el cabello suelto y ligeramente maquilladas

-¿Lily ya despejaste la sala común?- le preguntó James

-totalmente vacía desde hace media hora, y todos están encerrados en sus cuartos- respondió la pelirroja, había utilizado su mal genio para que despejaran la sala común y con un hechizo había encerrado a todos los gryffindors en sus dormitorios

-entonces todos a sus lugares- ordenó James y todos se fueron hacia el lugar antes acordado

-muy bien, tengo que bajar- se dijo a si misma Belle, mientras se veía en el espejo, el misterioso paquete de Sirius traía un vestido, era verde estilo medieval, el escote tenía forma de cuadro, el vestido era largo hasta el piso, llevaba una especie de listón debajo del busto que hacía un pequeño moño atrás, llevaba unos pequeños detalles en dorado, tanto alrededor del escote, el listón y en la orilla del vestido, el paquete también incluía zapatos que hacían juego con el vestido, era de tirantes y con un tacón no muy alto, y para finalizar Sirius se había encargado de agregar un gargantilla, era de oro y de ella colgaba un pequeño diamante en forma de gota, en la nota que venía dentro del paquete Sirius le pedía que bajara a las once de la noche para encontrarse con él y por supuesto que usará el vestido, y así lo hizo en cuanto abrió el regalo se empezó a arreglar, se maquilló de forma muy ligera y su cabello que comúnmente lo llevaba alisado, por primera en varios meses se dejó los rizos que tenía y se los arregló en un pequeño moño pero dejo algunos cabellos sueltos, a las once en punto bajó a la sala común

-¿James?- dijo al encontrase al final de la escalera al mejor amigo de quien la había citado ahí

-ya sé que esperabas a Sirius, pero él me dijo "escolta a la dama y llévala al lugar acordado"- le respondió James

-entonces mis suposiciones eran ciertas, todos ustedes son los cómplices de Sirius- le dijo Belle

-si, todos somos cómplices- contestó James- y por favor déjeme acompañarla hasta donde esta Sirius- dijo ofreciéndole su brazo, Belle lo aceptó gustosa y así ambos emprendieron su camino, caminaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que la duda de Belle ya no pudo más resistir la tentación de preguntarle varias cosillas a James

-¿Susan y Lily escogieron este vestido?- le preguntó Belle al pretendiente de su amiga

-si ¿te gustó? Ellas dijeron que en vacaciones tú habías visto ese vestido y habías quedado maravillada con él- respondió James

-entonces ellas también les dijeron cuales eran mis flores favoritas- agregó Belle

-sí, ellas nos ayudaron a elegir y planear todo- contestó James

-entonces no sólo le tengo que agradecer a Sirius, sino también a todos ustedes- dijo la castaña

-mmm...digamos que sí, pero espera que todavía esto no termina, falta la sorpresa mayor- dijo James, de repente paró, Belle estaba desconcertada cuando de la nada apareció una puerta y por ella salió Remus

-bienvenida señorita a la mejor noche de su vida- le dijo Lupin- por favor pase- y después le abrió la puerta, entraron a una especie de jardín con rosas en su mayoría blancas, pero esta vez con algunas de color rosa que le daban un toque romántico, a un lado había un gran ventanal con una hermosa vista del lago, y en frente había una especie de escenario donde había un piano de costado, y dos micrófonos uno en el centro y el otro detrás del primero, y finalmente en frente del escenario se encontraba un sofá, James la condujo hasta ahí y no se fue de allí hasta que se sentó, a los pocos minutos Remus dejó una botella una pequeña mesa que había a lado del sofá y se fue, luego Susan apareció con dos copas y las dejó a un costado de donde Remus había dejado la botella, las luces se apagaron, pero una luz se prendió en el escenario y Lily apareció

-Hola Belle, espero que te guste todo esto que hemos preparado ¿lista para ver lo que venga?- Belle asintió desde su lugar, estaba muy emocionada- muy bien ¡démosle la bienvenida a uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts, después de James claro esta, y por primera vez en su vida cantando!- exclamó Lily, aplaudió junto con Belle hasta que Sirius entró al escenario y Lily tomó su lugar en el piano, asimismo Susan tomó su lugar en el micrófono que estaba detrás de Sirius

-esto es para ti, Belle- dijo Sirius, Lily empezó a tocar la melodía y Sirius empezó a cantar:

_Desde que llegaste  
No me queda frío_

_Me hierve la sangre   
Oigo mis latidos _

_Desde que llegaste   
Ser feliz es mi vicio  
Contemplar la luna  
Mi mejor oficio_

_No te prometo amor eterno  
Porque no puedo _

_  
Soy tripulante de una nube  
Aventurero _

_  
Un cazador de mariposas  
Cuando te veo _

_  
Y resumido en tres palabras  
Cuánto te quiero_

_Arababababasei   
Arababababasei  
Cuánto te quiero  
Arababababasei   
Arababababasei  
Ohh!_

_Desde que llegaste  
Nada está podrido  
Se marchó la duda  
Me abrazó un suspiro_

_Desde que llegaste  
No hay mejor motivo  
Para despertarme  
Pa' sentirme vivo_

_No te prometo amor eterno  
Porque no puedo _

_  
Soy tripulante de una nube  
Aventurero _

_  
Un cazador de mariposas  
Cuando te veo _

_  
Y resumido en tres palabras  
Cuánto te quiero_

_Arababababasei   
Arababababasei  
Cuánto te quiero  
Arababababasei   
Arababababasei  
Cuánto te quiero  
Arababababasei   
Arababababasei_

-Te amo, Belle- dijo Sirius al terminar la canción, después Belle se lanzó literalmente sobre Sirius y lo besó como nunca en su vida lo había hecho

-yo también te amo- le dijo Belle cuando por fin se separaron, estaba sollozando- perdón por haberte gritado toda esa sarta de tonterías, lo lamento ¡te quiero!, yo tenía miedo por eso te grite, lo siento ¿Sirius me perdonas?

-Belle, te comprendo- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello con inmensa ternura- te quiero, pequeña

-yo también- contestó la castaña y se fundieron en un apasionado beso

-hay que dejarlos solos- murmuró Lily, los otros tres asintieron y salieron en el mayor silencio posible de ahí, dejando a la pareja sola

-¡lo logramos!- celebró Susan una vez afuera

-el plan conquistando a la fierecilla fue todo un éxito- dijo James- en el desayuno pensé que no lo lograríamos

-¡pero lo hicimos!- dijo Lily y después lo besó

-tenemos que volver a la sala común- comentó Remus

-amor, no arruines el momento ¡hay que celebrar! ¡lo sabía Sirius y Belle iban a terminar juntos al igual que estos dos tortolitos!- dijo señalando a James y Lily que seguían besándose

-igual que nosotros- agregó Remus

-exactamente, al igual que nosotros- contestó la rubia y besó a su novio

-todos van a disfrutar de su vida juntos- le dijo James al oído de Lily- aunque sea lo último que haga

-lo sé, vamos a cambiar el futuro aunque sea lo último que hagamos- le respondió Lily y se volvieron a besar.

**Hasta aquí llegó este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado a mi me ha encantado, todo ese asunto del plan conquistando a la fierecilla ha sido muy romántico, creo que hasta este capítulo me salió ese lado mío, pero era necesario, sé que en este capítulo el asunto de Lily y James esta un poco de lado, pero tenían que ayudar a los tercos o mas bien terca de Belle, ya ven porque Belle del futuro no les quería contar cómo la conquistó Sirius, pero en el próximo capítulo Sirius, Belle, Susan y Remus retomaran su plan de sacarles la verdad a James y Lily pero ¿funcionará? Eso lo verán en el próximo capítulo y cómo esos dos llegan a ser una pareja formal.**

**Antes de que se me olvide, la canción es de un cantante mexicano llamado Reyli, ex vocalista del grupo Elefante, la canción se llama "Desde que llegaste" y viene incluida en el soundtrack de la película, también mexicana, Ladies Night, no lo puse pero espero que se la imaginen en la versión acústica, es mejor que la normal, espero que les haya gustado la parte de Sirius cantando, no sabía que canción ponerle, pero escuchar la radio ayuda, la escuche y me pareció perfecta. **

**Por favor dejen reviews, me encanta que digan que les parece el fic, que les gustó y lo que no, quiero saber sus opinión acerca de este loco fic. También me pueden escribir a **

**Hasta la próxima, se cuida y gracias por leer.**

**Espero no tardar en publicar, pero voy a iniciar mi sexto semestre el lunes y no sé que me espera.**

**BYE BSS**

**Con mucho cariño, Gala Potter **


	12. La Verdad

**Hola! Ya sé que han de estar pensando ?hasta que actualiza! Lo sé, yo también pienso eso cuando los escritores se tardan en actualizar sus fics, y les pido una GRAN disculpa, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, ya saben la escuela, los maestros que no se compadecen de sus alumnos ni tan siquiera en exámenes, pero a pesar de todo, aquí estoy de regreso, tal vez piensen que me quise tomar unas vacaciones, pero créanme que este mes y pico lo que más deseo es exactamente eso...vacaciones, pero no, mi día empieza cinco y media y termina a las doce de la noche, y la mayor parte del día en la escuela o haciendo tarea, ni he ido al cine, mi gran afición aparte de escribir. **

**Pero a pesar de todo, escribí el capítulo 12 de este fic, a pesar que la inspiración se me fue durante un rato, no sé si les ha pasado, pero estaba escribiendo este capítulo y desde hace tiempo que estaba planeando otro fic y pues todo lo que se me ocurría era para el otro fic, pero puede sacar este capítulo y muchas ideas para los próximos capítulos, aunque desde hace tiempo que sé lo que va a pasar y hasta la fecha tengo la cuenta que serán 21 capítulos, tal vez un poco más pero no lo sé, depende de muchas cosas.**

**Si tienen tiempo y si quieren, los invito a leer mi nuevo fan fic, se titula _"La Profecía de Godric Gryffindor"_ y les dejo el summary para a ver si alguien se anima a leerla:**

_"Cuando la discordia se acerque dos herederos nacerán los poderes se separaran serán los más grandes que ningún otro uno de los descendientes será el elegido para enfrentar al señor de las serpientes y vencedor saldrá si la sangre se vuelve a juntar y no es atraída a la oscuridad"_

**Pero no se preocupen todos aquellos que leen "Viaje al Futuro" para mí es una meta terminarlo, me encanta la historia y no he desperdiciado más de una año escribiéndola como para no acabarla, de los fics que he escrito es mi favorito y sinceramente le tengo mucho cariño, todavía no puedo creer que he escrito más de 150 hojas de ese fic.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a los que siguen esta historia, no saben lo feliz que me hacen al saber que hay personas que leen esto, mis más sinceros agradecimientos, y por supuesto a todos aquellos que me han dejado algún review, no tienen idea de cómo se los agradezco, les repito ustedes son los que me echan porras para seguir con este fanfics. GRACIAS A:**

**Cris:** Pues después de tanto tiempo por fin aquí está el capítulo 12, creo que en la sopresa me salió mi parte romántica, del capítulo pasado una de las partes que más me gusto fue cuando Sirius canta. Disfruta este capítulo.

**RowenaMalfoy:** Contestando tu pregunta...se las ingeniarán, eres la única que hasta este momento ha acertado sobre si van o no van a cambiar el futuro, todo se resolverá en capítulos siguientes. Gracias y ojalá te siga guistando la historia.

**S. Lily Potter:** ¡Hola chica! ya sé que tarde mucho en actualizar, pero he tenido una carga de trabajo increíble y no tenía mucho tiempo que digamos para seguir la historia, pero yo creo que la espera valió la pena...seguirás viendo a Sirius romñantico, y los planes de boda siguen adelante, esa parte en este capítulo me encanto, más Lily y James, creo que en este capítulo deje un poco olvidado lo de Remus y Susan, pero así esta bien. Gracis por seguir leyendo las locas ideas que s ele ocurren a mi cabezita. BYE BSS

**silvipotter:** ¡Hola! perdón por tardar tanto pero la escuela, en fin, no te preocupes por fin Lily y James están juntos en este capítulo y lamento decirte que sigo sin poderte contestar a tu pregunta, le quitaría la emoción al fic y quiero mantener esa cuestión en suspenso, no seas desesperada cuando sea el momento lo sabras. Cuídate Bye

**Rory Granger:** Después de mucho tiempo aquí esta la actualización...me puedes matar por no decirte si van a cambiar o no el futuro, pero ese es secreto de Estado que no pienso revelar, sólo lo sabe una persona...mi hermana y eso porque es quien escucha mis ideas, pero no te desesperes lo sabras cuando sea necesario. Gracias por tu review y de nuevo disculpas por tardar tanto.

**Anónimo: **Contestando ti pregunta sobre si yo le había copiado el título de este fic, o esa persona me lo había copiado a mí, pues al menos de mi parte este fic, y su título, salieron de mi mente hace más de un año, específicamente a inicios de Diciembre, y al menos yo lo atribuyó a una coincidencia, o al menos eso espero, no he leído el otro fic que se llama "Viaje al Futuro" así que dejemos todo esto en una coincidencia.

**Y después de tanto rollo, y las disculpas, y los agradecimientos...los dejo leer**

**¡disfruten la lectura y diviértanse!**

**12. La Verdad**

**Por Gala Potter**

Era el amanecer de un nuevo día en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, la mayor parte de alumnos y profesores estaban dormidos, pero de dos jóvenes que después de casi siete años de peleas continuas, de discusiones, se habían dado cuenta de lo importante que era la otra persona, a pesar de las muchas estupideces que habían cometido y dicho, ahora los dos por fin estaban juntos como pareja, tuvieron que contar con la ayuda de sus amigos, pero lo habían logrado y eso era lo importante, esa noche se convertiría en uno de los recuerdos más hermosos que por siempre vivirían en su mente hasta que el día de su muerte llegar� desde ese día Arabella Figg y Sirius Black fueron oficialmente pareja, para alegría de sus amigos más cercanos y para desgracia de todas aquellas que deseaban ser la pareja del codiciado merodeador, pero Belle se convirtió en la única mujer que Sirius Black valoraría más que a su propia vida. Los dos iban caminando tomados de la mano rumbo a la Torre de Gryffindor, como si el mundo que los rodeara no existiera y sólo ellos existieran, porque para ellos no había mundo si el otro no estaba a su lado

pensé que no irías- le comentó Sirius a su novia

y yo pensé que me mandarías a la fregada después de todas las estupideces que dije- contestó Belle

eso quería hacer, pero Lily habló conmigo y me explicó muchas cosas- dijo el animago

no sé que le habrá dado Potter, pero Lily esta muy cambiada, ella me había convencido hace algún tiempo que fijarse en ti era una tontería y ahora planea junto contigo todo un día lleno de sorpresas- respondió Belle- gracias, Sirius

es lo menos que te mereces- contestó el de ojos grises y acto seguido la besó

gracias- dijo de nuevo Belle

¡mujer! Ya deja de decir gracias, para mí fue un honor organizarlo, y te repito lo que hice se queda corto con lo que te mereces- dijo Sirius viéndola a sus ojos color miel

te quiero- le contestó Belle

y yo a ti- respondió Sirius, dándole otro beso pero esta vez con más pasión, muy a su pesar se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire y seguir su camino hacia la Torre de Gryffindor

¿crees que tus amigas me fusilen por pasar toda la noche conmigo?- le preguntó Sirius a su novia antes de entrar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor

no lo hicieron cuando regrese de nuestra cita, además que no tienen derecho a protestar- respondió ella, le dijeron la contraseña a la Dama Gorda que por fortuna estaba tan dormida que se le olvido regañarlos por haber llegado tan tarde, o mas bien tan temprano

mejor sube, estoy seguro que esas locas te van a hacer muchas preguntas- le dijo Sirius

las cuales no pienso responder, lo que pasó quiero que lo guardemos como un secreto...no lo malinterpretes

yo quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos que tú eres la mujer que amo- contestó el animago

lo sé, pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero, preferiría que aun no se enteren, mas Lily y Susan- respondió Belle

no pensaba divulgarlo, eres muy importante para mí y jamás te haría eso- le dijo Sirius tomándola entre sus brazos

gracias- susurró Belle y hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius, él besó su cabello

a partir de hoy cualquiera que intente ponerte un dedo encima, acabará tres metros bajo tierra- le dijo Sirius, Belle sonrió- te amo, pequeña

y yo a ti- dijo ella- creo que mejor me voy yendo y me voy preparando para defenderme de cualquier ataque de tus fans

y yo para enfrentar a todos esos pretendientes que te salieron el día de ayer- añadió el de ojos grises

te quiero- dijo ella y se fue a su dormitorio, dejando a Sirius con unas ganas insoportables de besarla, pero no tuvo más remedio que controlarse y esperar a que se vieran unas horas más tarde

Arabella entró a su habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, por ello se quitó los zapatos y entró de puntillas, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Lily sentada en su cama, despierta y con unas grandes ojeras, Susan estaba profundamente dormida a lado de la pelirroja y Anna no estaba para su fortuna.

¿y qué tal te fue?- le preguntó la pelirroja a su amiga

muy bien, gracias, fue la mejor sorpresa que pudieron haberme hecho- le agradeció Belle a su amiga

era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer para que sentaras cabeza- contestó Lily

gracias- repitió Belle y abrazo a su amiga

de nada y ahora el siguiente paso es planear tu boda con Sirius Black, porque tú, mi amiga Arabella Figg te vas a convertir en la señora Black- dijo Lily muy sonriente

creo que la falta de sueño te afecto- comentó Belle

no, va a ser una boda triple, con muchas flores, de día en un gran jardín- siguió Lily

¿triple?- preguntó Belle desconcertada, y totalmente segura que su amiga necesitaba de urgencia ser internada en San Mungo

si, triple, tú te vas a casar con Sirius, Susan con Remus y yo con James- explicó la ojiverde

¡te vas a casar con Potter¡eres novia de Potter!- exclamó incrédula Belle

bueno todavía no, pero...

¡estás mal de la cabeza!- exclamó Belle- tú casarte con Potter es una locura ¡estás demente¡es como un suicidio!- con los semejantes reclamos de Belle, Susan se despertó y soñolienta preguntó:

¿quién se va a casar?

¡Lily¡está delirando¡se quiere casar con Potter!- le contestó Belle- ?lo puedes creer¡CON POTTER!

Lily, James ¿casados?- preguntó ella entreabriendo los ojos, no espero respuesta de Belle ni de Lily- ¡que bien¿puedo ser la madrina!

lo dudó, quiere que sea una boda triple- respondió Belle, Susan la miró confundida- quiere que tú te cases con Remus y yo con Sirius

¿no es demasiado rápido?- preguntó Susan

puede ser- dijo la pelirroja- pero como sea, algún día tu vas a ser Susan Lupin y tu- señalando a Belle- Arabella Black

estás loca- declaró Belle- por Merlín, no llevó ni mediodía de novia de Sirius

pero...te casarás con él, pase lo que pase- insistió Lily

me voy a bañar...no quiero seguir escuchando delirios de una loca- dijo Belle entrando al baño

no estoy loca- Susan la miraba con la ceja levantada- bueno tal vez un poquito- la rubia las seguía viendo a los ojos- está bien, lo acepto, soy una loca histérica que debería estar internada en un Hospital Psiquiátrico- Susan sonrió

muy bien ya lo aceptaste, tantos años tratando que te dieras cuenta y por fin lo haces- dijo la ojiazul- cambiando de tema ¿Belle te contó algo?

sobre ella y Sirius...no, no contó absolutamente nada, sólo dio las gracias y después yo le saqué el tema de la boda- respondió la pelirroja Evans

te puedo hacer una pregunta, Lily- dijo Susan

por supuesto, Sus- contestó Lily de muy buen humor

¿Qué rayos tienen tú y James con el matrimonio? Y no me respondas los mismo que anoche- le advirtió la rubia a su amiga

porque sé que muy dentro de su ser ustedes cuatro quieren casarse, acéptalo Susan, a ti te gustaría tener muchos Remusitos, y Belle, para desgracia de la humanidad, tener muchos Sirusitos

y tú tener a mini-James invadiendo Hogwarts- añadió Susan

puede-dijo Lily- mi hijo se llamará Harry James Potter Evans, será como James físicamente, porque no va a sacar su carácter, tendrá el mío

¡Merlín libre al mundo de tener un mini-James con tu carácter!- exclamó Susan

será un gran jugador de quidditch como su padre y tendrá la habilidad especial de meterse en problemas, no será mujeriego...- su amiga la miraba como si fuera una extraterrestre

¿desde cuándo planeas cómo serán tus hijos con James?- preguntó Susan, ahí fue cuando Lily se dio cuenta que había hablado de más, afortunadamente Susan le cortó la descripción de su hijo cuando iba a describir a su nuera

_"desde que lo conocí"_ pensó la pelirroja- no sé, tal vez desde que me di cuenta que cómo fue posible que yo me pasará seis años insultándolo, ignorándolo, discutiendo con él, etc, etc

es algo así como amor apache- comentó Susan- yo todavía no me explico cómo James después de las más de cincuenta negativas te pidiera una cita

creo que estoy enamorada de James, mas bien desde hace tiempo que lo estaba

mira quién lo iba a decir, Lily Evans aceptando que está perdidamente enamorada de el mayor arrogante que ha pisado Hogwarts- dijo Belle, acababa de salir del baño y sólo escuchó la parte en que la pelirroja aceptaba estar enamorada de cierto merodeador

tú no te quedas atrás, mi querida Belle, alguna vez te imaginaste como novia de Sirius Black...

?qué!- chilló Anna estaba en el marco de la puerta, había ido a su dormitorio para bañarse y cambiarse, y lo primero con lo que se encontró fue la "terrible" noticia que la loca histérica de Arabella Figg era la nueva novia de Siri-boy- ?tú no¡es imposible!

pues créelo, Anna, soy la novia de Sirius Black- le dijo Belle- y más te vale que tú y tu bola de amigas mantengan las manos alejadas de MI novio, si es que no quieren terminar en el cementerio

¿sabes qué pienso?- le preguntó Anna

_¿piensas¿desde cuándo? _Pensaron las tres amigas, pero prefirieron omitir ese comentario

no, y no quiero saberlo- contestó Belle y fue hacia su baúl, dándole la espalda a su compañera y con la palabra en la boca

¡pues te lo voy a decir¡Sirius Black sólo está jugando contigo!- exclamó enojada Anna Parker, pero nada comparado con el enojo que empezaba a fluir por las venas de Arabella Figg

¿así¿y qué más?- la desafió la castaña

sí, ayer me lo dijo- contestó- sólo te quiere para jugar contigo, al igual que Remusín a Susan, y dijo que la escena de ayer en que Jamsie-pooh defendió a Lily fue fingida, al igual que ese beso

¿Sirius te lo dijo?- Anna asintió- ¿ayer?

si¿por qué?- mintió la aludida

porque da la grandísima casualidad que ayer nosotras no la pasamos todo el día con Sirius, Remus y James¿a qué hora te lo dijo?- la interrogó Lily

cuando...cuando...¡eso no importa¡lo importante es que lo dijo!- mintió la fan de los merodeadores

maldita mentirosa- siseó Belle, antes de acercarse a su compañera y darle una puñetazo justo en su ojo derecho, que hasta a Lily y Susan que estaban de espectadoras les dolió- te lo advierto mantente alejada de él, o sino yo misma me encargó de matarte

no serías capaz- respondió la amenazada

no me retes, o te puedes arrepentir- le advirtió Belle, las dos parecían querer asesinarse con la mirada

cuando Sirius tenga lo quería de ti...veremos quien tenía la razón, él jamás se fijaría en ti- dijo con desprecio, tomó su ropa y salió dando un portazo

ojalá nunca regrese- dijo Susan- Belle ¿estás bien?

si- contestó la castaña- maldita vieja, era la única de ese grupito que me caía bien y ahora viene y me dice esa sarta de estupideces

tiene envidia- dijo Lily

¡claro que tiene envidia!- exclamó Susan- dime el chico más guapo, popular, buena onda, amable, simpático, gracioso, etc. que hay en Hogwarts, aparte de Remus, y tú que no eres exactamente popular vienes y enamoras a Sirius Black

suena como reclamo...como si no estuvieras de acuerdo- comentó Belle

¡pero que dices¡no es ningún reclamo!- exclamó Susan- recuerda que yo contribuí a que sentarás cabeza, además yo tengo a mi lobito, que adoro

¿lobito?- dijeron a la vez Lily y Belle

?qué!- protestó la rubia- así le dijo a Remus ¿algún problema?

no...creo- respondió Lily- pero ¿lobito¿en qué se parece Remus a un lobo?- el rostro de Susan esbozó una gran sonrisa

tengo mis razones, y te aseguro que mi Remus se parece más a lobo que a ningún otro animal- respondió la ojiazul, y se metió al baño a darse una ducha

creo que Susan está clavada hasta el fondo con Remus Lupin- dijo Belle

eso es más que obvio ¿y cómo le dices tu a Sirius?- Belle ignoró la pregunta de su amiga, le dio la espalda y continuó con su arreglo personal

muy bien, Sirius suelta la sopa ¿qué tal te fue con Belle?- preguntó un muy curioso James Potter, Sirius estaba sentado en el centro del dormitorio en una silla, su mejor amigo insistía en sacarle lo que había hecho con Belle después que ellos salieron, y para su desgracia el único que lo podía sacar del banquillo de los acusados donde lo tenía James, estaba profundamente dormido, es decir, su gran amigo Remus Lupin, y Peter era demasiado cobarde como para contradecir a James, así que su única esperanza era que el hombre lobo despertar� lo cual estaba muy difícil porque a juzgar por la expresión de felicidad que tenía en el rostro tenía un sueño muy feliz del cual no quería despertar

ya te dije que hablamos, nos besamos, bailamos y nos quedamos dormidos- respondió Sirius Black

eres muy bueno mintiendo, pero a mi, tu mejor amigo, jamás me podrás engañar...¿qué hiciste con Belle?- insistió Cornamenta

¡y dale con lo mismo!- exclamó el animago Black- ya te dije que hicimos ¡nada!

y yo te repito que no te creo- dijo James

¿no me piensas tener todo el día aquí¿o sí?- preguntó Sirius

hasta que confieses- contestó James- y no me importa que nos pasemos todo el día aquí

¿y las clases?- dijo Sirius

otro día más no afecta- dijo James

y Lily...no serías capaz de no verla todo un día- le hizo ver Sirius a su mejor amigo

así como tu a Arabella Figg- agregó James con una sonrisa

?AUXILIO!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas Canuto, despertando a sus dos amigos que estaban dormidos

¿a quien torturan?- preguntó con somnolencia Remus

?JAMES ME QUIERE MATAR!-gritó Sirius

deja de decir tonterías y mejor cuenta qué pasó después con Belle- pidió James

?AUXILIO!- gritó con más fuerza Sirius Black

deja de gritar- le suplicó el licántropo a su amigo

James me quiere matar- volvió a decir Sirius

Sirius deja de decir estupideces, y guarda silencio hay personas que queremos seguir durmiendo- le pidió Remus a su amigo, y se volvió a acomodar con la intención de volverse a dormir

y hay uno que me quiere torturar- añadió Black

James deja al pobre loco en paz- dijo Remus desde su cama

me encanta tu apoyo, Remus- comentó con sarcasmo Sirius

de nada, para eso están los amigos- contestó el licántropo

?AUXILIO!- volvió a gritar Sirius, colmando la paciencia de Remus

¡te puedes callar de una vez por todas!- exclamó un furioso licántropo porque no lo dejaron dormir, dejando a sus dos amigos estupefactos- tú te callas, vuelves a gritar en todo el día y termino el trabajo que no concluyeron ni Belle ni Susan- dijo señalando a Sirius- y tú- señaló a James- déjalo en paz algún día confesará que hizo con Belle

pero la curiosidad...- pretextó James

la curiosidad la dejas de lado- respondió Remus- ahora por su culpa ya se me quitó el sueño

lo lamentamos, lunático- dijeron al unísono sus amigos

me voy a dar una ducha- anunció Remus- y vuelven al tema de la cita de Canuto con Belle y serán el próximo bocadillo del calamar gigante ¿entendieron?- James y Sirius asintieron, era raro que Remus se pusiera así, comúnmente se debía a tres cosas, número1: que no lo dejaran dormir, como acababa de suceder, número 2: que le quitaran sus chocolates y número 3, que se viera envuelto en algo que él no hizo, aunque se podría aumentar una cuarta: que alguien de dudosas intenciones se acercará a Susan

cambiando de tema- dijo James- ¿en qué mes te gustaría casarte?- Sirius abrió hasta más no poder sus ojos, su amigo James Potter ¿quería planear su boda?- he estado pensado que Mayo sería la época perfecta, creo que a Lily le gustara la idea de una boda triple

¿triple?- preguntó Sirius atónito, tratando de no levantar mucho la voz para que Lunático no cumpliera su amenaza

si, definitivamente a Lily le gustara- continuó James como si su amigo del alma no hubiera dicho nada

¿Lily¿te quieres casar con Lily Evans¿es tu novia¿le pediste matrimonio¿está embarazada?- preguntó Sirius de corrido

Lily no es mi novia, no sé de donde se te ocurre que está embarazada...

no hay otra razón para la urgencia por casarse- contestó Sirius

no es urgencia, sólo que si me quiero casar con Lily- dijo James

estás loco- declaró el animago Black

como te decía, será una boda triple, tú te casaras con Belle, Remus con Susan y yo con la pelirroja- explicó James

estás loco- repitió Sirius

creo que Lily la quiere de día en un jardín ¿te gusta la idea?- le preguntó a su amigo, no espero su respuesta-...¿o de noche?...mmm...eso hay que consultarlo con las novias, creo que el lugar apropiado es la mansión Potter...

no es demasiado precipitado pensar en boda- dijo Sirius y por segunda vez fue ignorado por su amigo

...aunque habría que hacerle unos arreglos para que pueda ser una boda totalmente muggle- siguió James con los planes de boda que tenía

Cornamenta ¿estás borracho?- preguntó Sirius

no, tiene semanas que no tocó ni una gota de alcohol- contestó James- ¿en que iba?...mmm...¡ah, si! Que será muggle para poder invitar a toda la familia de Lily y los parientes muggles de Remus ¿crees que Susan y Belle tengan problemas con ello?- Sirius no supo ni porque negó con la cabeza- ¡que bien! Será la boda perfecta, la boda de los merodeadores

¿boda¿merodeadores?- preguntó Remus de mejor humor, lucía radiante después de una muy buena ducha se sentía revitalizado

¿puedes creerlo¡James sigue obsesionado con el tema de la boda!- exclamó indignado Sirius- ¡este loco ya nos quiere casar!

¿Cómo rayos se les metió a Lily y a ti el tema de la boda?- le preguntó Remus a su amigo

sólo queremos que sean felices- respondió James

eso mismo dijo Lily- dijo Remus

¡y es la verdad!- exclamó James

puedo asegurar que el primero que va a terminar casado eres tú, James- dijo Sirius

¡ yo insisto en que sea una boda triple!- exclamó Cornamenta, sus amigos pusieron los ojos en blancos y rogaron que la obsesión de James con el matrimonio se le pasará lo más rápido posible

Al poco rato los merodeadores se reunieron con las chicas en la sala común, por supuesto cada uno tomó el brazo de su chica, aunque James y Lily todavía no eran nada concretamente, Peter ya se había ido, todavía no podía creerse que sus amigos estuvieron colados por ese trío de locas y él por su propia seguridad se mantenía alejado de ellas, no tenía muy buenas experiencias cada vez que le dirigía la palabra a una de ellas siempre salía mal librado, prefería seguir manteniendo las distancia con Lily, Belle y Susan. Y así llegaron los seis al Gran Comedor, si el beso de Lily y James había causado estupefacción, asombro, y un silencio sepulcral, se había quedado corto cuando Sirius y Belle se besaron muy quitados de la pena y con mucha pasión de por medio, no fue silencio lo que siguió al beso, sino un mar de lágrimas, la gran parte del alumnado femenino de Hogwarts estaba llorando, nadie podía creer que la chica que había conquistado a Sirius Black, y que en los últimos días se especuló mucho sobre ella, fuera nada más y nada menos que Arabella Figg, aun el día anterior cuando supieron que era ella la que recibía flores de Sirius aun albergaban la esperanza que todo fuera una farsa, un teatro armado por esas "renegadas sociales" pero sus peores temores se vieron confirmados cuando los vieron tomados de la mano y dándose tremendo beso, seguido de una advertencia que cualquiera o cualquier que le pusiera una mano encima a la novia de Sirius Black se las vería con él y con todos los merodeadores, está advertencia también se extendía a Susan y Lily, y nadie quería tener un enfrentamiento con los mejores alumnos de Hogwarts, por lo que los dejaron en paz. Y así siguió un día normal dentro del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

¡es una total injusticia!- exclamó una colérica Arabella Figg

vamos, Belle, no es para tanto- dijo Lily a su amiga, acababan de salir de su última clase con la jefa de su casa y les acababa de informar cual sería el castigo que tendrían que cumplir el futuro matrimonio Potter

¡que no es para tanto!- dijo disgustada Belle- ¿en qué se parece limpiar la sala de trofeos, con ser los nuevos ayudantes de McGonagall?

no es nuestra culpa que la Jefa nos quiera y no nos mandé limpiar- intervino James, ganándose una de las ya famosas miradas asesinas de Arabella Figg

Belle, tiene razón ¡es una injusticia!- apoyó Susan a su amiga

además, a ustedes sólo los castigaron una semana- agregó Sirius

¡eso no cuenta como excusa!- exclamó James- quién los manda a pelearse

si, nosotros castigados y ustedes pasándola de lo lindo en quien sabe donde- dijo con resentimiento Belle

¡y dale con lo mismo!- dijo Lily-¿qué quieren que hagamos¿qué vayamos con McGonagall y le digamos que nos cambie el castigo?

¡SI!- respondieron al unísono Belle, Susan y Sirius

pues lamento informarles que no cambiáremos nuestro castigo- contestó Lily

además es nuestra culpa que tengamos esos castigos y tanto tiempo- dijo Remus y los que compartían el castigo con él lo voltearon a ver atónitos, a excepción de la rata que estaba apartada del grupo y sin dar su opinión, cuando el grupo de los merodeadores se partía en dos, él jamás daba su opinión, por miedo a echarse a alguno en su contra, y lógicamente el no quería tener de enemigos ni a ninguno de sus amigos

¿a quién apoyas, Remus?- preguntó Sirius

si ¿a quién apoyas, amor?- dijo con acidez Susan

no estoy en ningún bando-contestó el licántropo- sólo digo que si no le hubiéramos mentido a McGonagall o tratar de pasar desapercibida la desaparición de ellos, tal vez no tendríamos castigos tan cansados, y no se hubieran visto aumentados si no hubiéramos iniciado una batalla en la torre de astronomía, o si no le hubiese caído esa cubeta de agua a la jefa, si la enfermería no hubiese explotado, si no hubiésemos desaparecido por un día...y eso que no saben de la broma

¿broma¿ustedes idearon una broma y yo no estuve?- preguntó James

Potter, si no estás enterado el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo- dijo Belle, James solamente la ignoró

si, nada del otro mundo- contestó Susan

¿tú participaste?- preguntó Lily sorprendida

era necesario, no lo hubieran logrado sin Belle y sin mí- respondió Susan, y después pareció recordar algo- creo que no te había dicho que uno de los hechizos funcionó, Snape no recuerda quien fueron sus agresores

yo diría agresoras- comentó Sirius

¿funcionó¿en serio funcionó¡es fantástico!- gritó Lily emocionada, después le plantó un beso bastante apasionado a James

y nosotros que pensamos que lamentaría no haberlo aplicado en James- le dijo Susan a su novio

nosotros nos vamos- les anunció Belle a la pareja que no tenía la mínima intención de dejar de besarse

cuídense que McGonagall no los vea- les sugirió Sirius

y dejen de ser amigos cariñosos- les dijo Susan, Remus sólo sonrió y tomó la mano de su novia y se alejaron del futuro matrimonio Potter que seguía besándose, pero ni habían escuchado lo que les habían dicho sus amigos y mucho menos habían notado que ya no estaban ahí

¿y a dónde se fueron?- preguntó Lily cuando por fin se separó de James y no vio a sus amigos

no lo sé ¿en dónde nos quedamos?- le preguntó y la volvió a besar

**-**¿hasta cuándo creen que eso dejen de ser amigos cariñosos?- les preguntó Susan a sus amigos, los cuatro iban camino a la sala de trofeos dispuestos a cumplir con su castigo, la rata asquerosa prefirió irse por otro camino no quería estar cerca de personas tan "agresivas" como Belle y Susan

no va a ser por mucho tiempo- dijo Belle

yo digo que en una semana ya formalizaron su relación- añadió Remus

considerando que James ya está planeando la boda, pues menos de una semana- dijo Sirius

¿Potter está planeando la boda¿su boda¿con Lily?- preguntó Belle sorprendida

pues no sólo su boda- contestó Sirius- está planeando una boda triple

?TRIPLE!- exclamaron las novias de los merodeadores

como lo oyeron- dijo Remus- triple y mejor no digo quienes son las otras dos parejas...

no te preocupes, ya lo sabemos- dijo Susan- Lily también insiste en que sea una boda triple, quiere que Sirius y Belle se casen, y que tu y yo...bueno, ya sabes...eso- la rubia no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran color rojo

están locos- declaró Belle- ¿de dónde sacaron esa idea de la boda?

pues quien sabe, una muy buena pregunta- respondió Remus

yo le pregunte a Lily, y mejor no les digo que me contestó- dijo Susan

vamos, Susan, no puede ser tan malo- la animó a hablar Sirius

les va a dar un infarto- les advirtió la rubia

por favor, Susan, habla- le pidió su amiga- ¿qué puede pasar?

esta bien, pero yo no me hago responsable de desmayos, infartos, o instintos homicidas- Susan tomó aire- las palabras textuales de Lily fueron _"porque sé que muy dentro de su ser ustedes cuatro quieren casarse, acéptalo Susan, a ti te gustaría tener mucho Remusitos, y Belle, para desgracia de la humanidad, muchos Siriusitos"_- todos se quedaron en silencio, tratando de asimilar lo dicho por Lily y repetido por Susan- no sé Si Lily tiene razón

está loca- declaró Belle- los hijos de Sirius y míos no serían una desgracia- muy tarde se dio cuenta que había pensado en voz alta, sus tres acompañantes la vieron con los ojos abiertos como platos y su mandíbula muy separada de su lugar, al instante Belle se puso roja de la vergüenza y con unas ganas enormes que la tierra se la tragará

ya no sé quien está más loco- dijo Sirius tratando de sacar a su novia del aprieto en el que se había metido- James diciendo que quiere que la boda sea en Mayo, en la mansión de su familia, en el día, aunque eso dijo que se los iba a preguntar, y a la muggle para que pudieran ir los parientes de Lily y los tuyos Remus, o Lily que hasta hijos quiere que tengamos

yo creo que Lily- opinó Susan- yo le pregunte si a ella le gustaría tener mini-James, y adivinen que contestó- no esperó la respuesta de alguna- dijo si, y me empezó a describir como será su hijo, porque será niño, creo que le quiere poner Harry o algo por el estilo, además quiere que saque su carácter

los dos- dijo Remus- los dos están igual de locos, empiezo a creer que esa desaparición les afectó

por eso yo insisto en que les demos veritaserum- dijo Sirius- y ya sé lo que me vas a decir lunático

sólo tengan cuidado- les recomendó Remus- y no metan a inocentes en ese embrollo

pequeña ¿tú nos vas a ayudar?- le preguntó Sirius a su novia

lo lamento, pero no- respondió la castaña- soy de la idea que ellos solos van a terminar confesando...aunque si logran darles la poción me invitan a ver el espectáculo- Susan iba a contestar, pero llegaron a la sala de trofeos y optaron por guardar silencio, todo estaba lleno de polvo, el único trofeo medianamente limpio era el de Lily por ser premio anual y no tenía mucho tiempo ahí

odio el polvo- dijo Susan, olvidándose de lo que iba a decir antes, y contemplando todo lo que tenían que limpiar

no eres la única- añadió Sirius- juro que cuando tenga mi casa, el polvo jamás se acumulará de esta manera

opino lo mismo- dijo Remus

¿y qué estamos esperando¿qué algún elfo venga?- preguntó Belle- lo dudo ¡manos a la obra!- y así todos iniciaron el trabajo de limpieza de cada uno de los trofeos, las repisas, los cristeles, todo...

y nosotros que decíamos que no íbamos a limpiar- le comentó James a la pelirroja que tenía a su lado, ambos estaban limpiando la estantería que tenía la profesora McGonagall

nos falló, míranos aquí limpiando- respondió Lily- pero ve el lado bueno, estás conmigo

afortunadamente...así también podemos hacer otras cosas- dijo James tomando a Lily de la cintura e intentando besarla

pues se tendrá que aguantar, señor Potter- contestó Lily, separando las manos de James de su cintura- estamos castigados y no habrá besos

no eres tan mala...serías capaz de castigarme de esa manera- dijo James

pase casi siete años ignorándote, creo que puedo aguantar dos horas- respondió la pelirroja muy segura de sí misma

Lily...

además no tienes ningún derecho a besarme- dijo la ojiverde

si...tengo el derecho de ser tu futuro esposo

pero por el momento sólo eres mi amigo...ni una cita hemos tenido- contestó Lily esperando ver la reacción de James

la cita la tendremos, te lo prometo y creo que podemos solucionar eso de sólo soy tu amigo- dijo James

sorpréndame, señor Potter- dijo Lily aunque ya se imaginaba que iba a hacer James

muy bien señorita Evans ¿me podría conceder el gran honor de...acompañarme a las cocinas en la noche?- Lily se quedó atónita eso no era lo que esperaba, y no le quedaba más remedio que contestar que si, mientras que la mente de Cornamenta ya empezaba a diseñar un plan

pues ya que-contestó la pelirroja desilusionada, aunque considerando que James era un merodeador sabe Merlín que cosa se los podía ocurrir- aunque mi plan era dormir, no dormí nada anoche por esperar a Belle y que me contará lo que pasó con Sirius

¿te contó¿qué pasó¿qué hicieron?- preguntó James con una rapidez que a Lily le costó trabajo descifrar lo que estaba diciendo

ni te ilusiones- respondió la pelirroja- no dijo absolutamente nada, fue mi culpa yo le saqué el tema de la boda

yo tampoco dormí por esperar a Canuto, y estuve a punto de recurrir a la tortura para que Sirius hablar� pero no lo hizo, después también yo le saque el tema de la boda

han de pensar que estamos locos- comentó Lily

sólo un poco...hubieras visto la cara de Sirius cuando le dije que quería una boda triple- dijo James con una gran sonrisa, le causaba gracia ver la forma en que reaccionó su amigo

Belle se puso como loca, aseguró que casarme contigo sería como un suicidio ¿puedes creerlo?- dijo Lily incrédula- creo que Susan se lo tomó mejor que ella

los tenemos que convencer que la boda sea triple- dijo James

es nuestro primer paso para cambiar lo que tú y yo sabemos- agregó Lily- pero y ¿y si no quieren?- preguntó la pelirroja

ya veremos que hacemos- contestó el joven Potter- si ellos nos quieren dar veritaserum, nosotros podemos recurrir a otros métodos...

me gusta la idea- dijo Lily esbozando una sonrisa un tanto malévola

tanto tiempo conmigo te está empezando a afectar ¿dónde quedó la prefecta Lily Evans?-preguntó James abrazándola y con sus labios casi rozando los de la pelirroja

sigue aquí...sólo que ya se cansó de sus peleas con cierta persona, y ahora prefiere besarlo- le dijo al oído- que estar peleando- James se inclinó para besarla, pero Lily digamos que lo rechazó

¿en que quedamos, señor Potter?- le preguntó Lily

pensé que lo decías en broma- contestó James

no...fue totalmente en serio, señor Potter- respondió la ojiverde- mejor aleje sus manos de mi cintura si es que las quiere conservar- la reacción de James no se hizo esperar como si fuera un metal ardiendo soltó a Lily y siguió con la limpieza del estante de la profesora McGonagall, mientras Lily reía a carcajadas

eres malvada- dijo James

eso me han dicho- contestó la pelirroja entre risas y volviendo a su trabajo.

¿ya les dije que odio limpiar?- dijo Susan, después de cuatro horas de arduo trabajo por fin los castigados caminaban de regreso a su sala común, estaban cansados, fastidiados y con unas ganas de echarse a la cama y no despertar en muchas, pero muchas horas

si, después de las veinte que lo dijiste en los primeros cinco minutos, perdí la cuenta- contestó Belle

pero vean el lado bueno mañana sólo vamos a acomodar libros- dijo Remus

si tienes razón- intervino Sirius- pero se te olvida un pequeño detalle ¿sabes el tiempo que han estado esos libros en la biblioteca?

mejor no pensemos en mañana- dijo Arabella- yo sólo quiero dormir, llegar a mi rica y cómoda camita, con mi almohada, pero antes de eso un buen baño de agua caliente

yo no tengo sueño- intervino, increíblemente, Peter

no será porque tú te duermes en todos lados y a todas horas- le contestó Sirius

no me dormí en Transformaciones- dijo la rata traidora

porque le tienes pavor a la Jefa- comentó Remus

¿y por qué tienen sueño?- preguntó Colagusano

nada, Pete, nada, mejor va a la cocina por algo de comida, ya sabes lo que me gusta- le dijo Sirius y Peter (la rata) obedeció de inmediato a Canuto y tomó la dirección contraria de las que iban los demás

nunca he entendido como Peter es un amigo- comentó Belle- muy diferente a el resto de los merodeadores, en si, no me explico cómo pudo quedarse en Gryffindor

pero es buen amigo- contestó Remus

pero eso no le quita que no me buena espina- añadió Belle

¡ay, cielo!- exclamó Sirius- algún día comprenderás porque Pete es nuestro amigo

sólo espero que no se arrepientan algún día- contestó Belle

bueno cambiando de tema- dijo Sirius- Susan mañana después empezamos con las clases

¿clases¿le vas a dar clases a Susan?- preguntó Belle y su novio asintió- ¿de qué?

de transformaciones- contestaron los dos al unísono

si, Sirius me va a ayudar, ya ves que no se me da, y él se ofreció en ayudarme- agregó Susan

ah, ya veo ¿me puedes dar a mi también asesorías?- le dijo la castaña al animago Black

no- contestó de inmediato y sabiendo que su novia se iba a enojar

¿no¿pero qué te cuesta?- preguntó enfadada Belle

porque, porque...no soy tan buen maestro y sólo puedo con una alumna- inventó Sirius para que su novia no insistiera en lo de las clases

tonterías- dijo Belle enojada

chiquita, entiéndelo- intento Sirius hacerla comprender- no soy tan bueno como Remus explicando, por eso no puedo, o si no con mucho gusto lo haría

esta bien, creo que Amos Diggory va a estar encantado de explicarme- dijo Belle encendiendo los celos de Sirius, Amos Diggory fue su ex novio y todavía andaba tras ella, suficientes razones para que Sirius Black se sintiera celoso y con ganas de desaparecerlo de la faz de la Tierra

¡Amos Diggory!- exclamó Sirius celoso- esta bien, te explicaré pero en una clases aparte de la de Susan

¡aparte¿qué quieres tener tiempo para bajarle la novia a TU amigo!

a mi no me metan- dijo Susan, pero la pareja no le hizo caso, sintió como los brazos de su novio rodeaban su cintura

no les hagas caso, sólo sienten celos y sinceramente no sé por qué- le dijo al oído Remus a su novia

¡pero que dices!- dijo incrédulo el animago Black- ?sólo son asesorías!

nunca vas a cambiar Sirius Black- murmuró Belle- ya tuviste lo que querías y luego me botas

eso no es cierto...y sinceramente no sé de donde rayos sacas esa idea que yo quiero algo más con Susan que simple amistad, y créeme no quiero terminar siendo bocadillo de luna llena si intento algo con ella, además que ni quiero...y te juro por mi vida que no estoy contigo por eso- al instante, como pocas veces en su vida, los colores subieron al rostro de Sirius Black

soy una tonta- dijo la castaña abrazando a su novio

y celosa- añadió Sirius

mas bien yo diría paranoica- intervino Susan- ¿de dónde sacaste eso de Sirius y yo? Sabes que nadie sustituiría a mi lobito

¡ay, Belle! Primero me come el calamar gigante antes que yo te deje...el preocupado soy yo, ese Diggory no me agrada- comentó Sirius- y mientras más alejado este mucho mejor

y me dices a mi celosa- comentó Belle

par de celosos diría yo- dijo Remus

como si tu no lo fueras- respondió Belle

sólo un poco...pero no soy paranoico como otros- dijo el licántropo y siguieron su camino hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

No tardaron en llegar a su sala común sólo un fuego débil proveniente de la chimenea la alumbraba, las dos parejas supusieron que la sala común estaba vacía, no se oía nada, ambas parejas se iban a desear buenas noche cuando una voz irrumpió el silencio que reinaba

¡eso no es justo!- exclamó una voz detrás de un sillón, Remus, Susan, Belle y Sirius fueron hacia donde provenía, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a James y Lily sentados en el suelo, con montones de comida rodeándolos

¿qué no fue justo, señorita Evans?- le preguntó James a la pelirroja

me ibas a dar pastel...no un beso...además le recuerdo señor Potter que tiene prohibido besarme- contestó la pelirroja, no se habían dado cuenta que sus amigos los miraban, debido a que estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para emitir algún sonido

y yo le dije que tenía el derecho por ser tu futuro esposo- le dijo James acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de Lily

pero aun no es nada mío- respondió ella pasando sus brazos sobre el cuello de James, él la abrazó por la cintura

eso lo podemos solucionar...¿Lilian Marie Evans me concedería el gran honor de ser mi novia?- le preguntó James, sus amigos aun contenían la respiración, jamás imaginaron ver la declaración de James hacia Lily y mucho menos que la pelirroja contestaría con tremendo beso, decidieron interrumpir la escena cuando las cosas ya estaban subiendo de tono entre el futuro matrimonio Potter

ejem...ejem- carraspeó Sirius, la recién formada pareja dejó de besarse y voltearon a ver quien había firmado su sentencia de muerte por haberlos interrumpido, los colores se les subieron a la cara cuando descubrieron a sus amigos viéndolos fijamente, ambos recobraron la compostura

¿desde cuándo están ahí?- preguntó Lily una vez que se separó de James

digamos que lo suficiente para oír que James te engañó y en vez de darte pastel, te besó- contestó Susan, si James y Lily ya estaban rojos con eso ya no lo pudieron soportar

esto...este...como que nos vamos- comentó James

si...eso...nosotros nos vamos- dijo Lily, y ambos se tomaron de la mano e iban a salir por el retrato cuando sus amigos lo impidieron

?a dónde creen que van!- exclamó Belle- ninguno de los dos sale de aquí y ahora todos nos vamos a dormir...cada quien a su cama por si alguien estaba pensando otra cosa...muy bien Lily y Susan a la habitación ¡ahora!

pero...

no hay peros que valgan Susan...ni Lily- agregó al ver la que pelirroja iba a protestar- despídanse de sus novios- cada una se acercó a su novio, y sólo les dieron un beso en la mejilla, después resignadas subieron a su habitación, James y Remus hicieron lo mismo, más a la fuerza que de ganas...para los cuatro era evidente porque Belle los había corrido

muy bien...ya se fueron...¿por dónde empezamos?- dijo Sirius y acto seguido se estaba besando muy apasionadamente con Arabella Figg

Muchas veces deseas que el tiempo transcurra con mayor lentitud, y justamente son esas veces en que le tiempo pasa volando, sin que te des cuenta, simplemente pasa la vida continúa su curso pero conservando la sensación que el tiempo se fue más rápido de lo que creías. Así les paso a Sirius y Susan sin que se dieran cuenta llegó Diciembre y las vacaciones de Navidad, ellos eran de los alumnos que se habían quedado, fueron dos arduos meses llenos de castigos, clases de animagia y la poción para sacarles la verdad a Lily y James, por fin los resultados estaban llegando, la poción ya estaba lista para aplicarse en cualquier momento y ese día Susan se transformaría por primera vez, James, Remus y Sirius estaban ahí para verla como había progresado.

lo harás bien- la animaba su novio

o sino continuaremos con nuestras clases- le dijo Sirius, ganándose un leve golpe por parte de Susan

me encanta el apoyo de mi profesor- protestó Susan- se supone que tú deberías animarme

no le hagas caso- intervino James- yo estoy seguro que lo harás bien

gracias, ustedes si me apoyan...no como otros- dijo mirando a Sirius

es muy raro que logres la transformación completa bien y a la primera...sólo personas como James y yo lo hacemos- dijo Sirius con orgullo, ganándose tres miradas asesinas

sigues teniendo el ego muy grande...Sirius Black- contestó Susan

¿y en qué animal te vas a transformar?- preguntó curioso Remus, durante esos dos meses Susan se había negado a decírselo

ya lo verán, ya lo verán...les va a encantar- respondió ella

basta de tanta plática- los interrumpió Sirius- muy bien tengo total confianza en que lo lograras...eres mi alumna favorita y sé que lo harás bien

Sirius...soy tu única alumna- dijo Susan

por eso lo harás bien- respondió el sonriendo- recuerda relájate y siente como tu cuerpo se va transformando...- Susan se paró en el centro de la habitación, empezó a relajarse y en concentrarse en como su cuerpo se iba transformando. Los tres jóvenes que estaban con ella en la habitación veían como poco a poco el cuerpo de Susan iba cambiando, primero sus brazos se transformaron en alas de color castaño oscuro, su piernas en pequeñas patas, se hizo más pequeña...cuando vieron una águila real volaba enfrente de ellos, medía aproximadamente un metro, la mayor parte del plumaje era castaño oscuro con algunos destellos dorados en la cabeza y cuello, sus ojos azules miraban fijamente a Remus

un águila...nunca me lo imaginé- comentó James, el águila voló para posarse sobre el hombro de Remus, él acarició a su novia

eres una muy hermosa águila- le dijo Remus, a lo que ella respondió con un picotazo

te salió muy bien...nunca dude de ti- dijo Sirius, Susan lo vio y voló hacia él, ganándose unos cuantos picotazos nada cariñosos por parte del águila- ahora vuelve a tu forma humana- Susan asintió y se transformo en la muchacha rubia de ojos azules que era

me duele mi cuerpo- comentó ella- no pensé que esto fuera tan doloroso

hasta que tu cuerpo se acostumbre te dejará de doler...pero necesitas seguir practicando- contestó James- pero lo haces muy bien

entonces ¿los puedo acompañar la siguiente luna llena?- nadie le contestó a la rubia

no lo sé...deberías practicar un poco más- respondió Sirius sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos

por favor...todavía faltan tres semanas para luna llena, por favor- les suplicó Susan

por mi no hay ningún problema- añadió James- si te sientes lista, no veo alguna objeción para que nos acompañes- Susan sonrió, aunque no pasó desapercibida la mirada preocupada de su novio

Remus tú que dices- le preguntó Susan

sé que hiciste esto por mi, pero no quisiera que te pasará algo, cuando es luna llena no soy yo, soy un lobo con ansias de matar- dijo él, Susan lo abrazó

sé que no me harás nada- le dijo Susan- y si intentas atacarme James y Sirius te detendrán ¿no es así chicos?- los aludidos asintieron, Remus sonrió

ahora todos conformes tendremos que buscar una buena excusa para justificar nuestra desaparición en año nuevo...¿alguna idea?- preguntó Sirius y la mente de los merodeadores y Susan empezó a desvariar en excusas, muchas tontas, para evitar que Lily y Belle sospecharan.

debí de haberme quedado en el castillo- se quejó por décima vez una castaña, mejor conocida como Arabella Figg, ella y una de sus mejores amigas, estaban sentadas en Las tres Escobas después de más de cuatro horas de andar caminado por todas las tiendas de túnicas que había en Hogsmeade, Lily había insistido en ir a comprar su túnica de gala para el baile de Navidad que habría en Hogwarts, no le importó que estuviera nevando, que el frío calaba hasta los huesos, ella quería su túnica y la única víctima que encontró para que la acompañará fue Belle, lógicamente no le iba a decir a James que la acompañara, tal vez a Remus y Sirius los hubiera obligado a acompañarla pero habían desaparecido, al igual que Susan, y a la castaña no le quedó más remedio que acompañarla

ya no te quejes, Belle- le dijo Lily- ya encontré lo que quería

después de recorrer como veinte tiendas, de probarte sabe Merlín cuantas túnicas...y todo para que la señorita hiciera que nos regresáramos a la primera tienda a comprar la primera túnica que se había probado- le reclamó Belle- mis pies me duelen de tanto caminar y por si fuera poco afuera hace un frío de los mil demonios

vamos Belle a ti te gusta la nieve- la intentó animar Lily

si...cuando no me está cayendo encima y me estoy congelando- agregó la castaña

pero te traje a tomarte una cerveza de mantequilla...eso te calentará y te repondr� todavía nos falta conseguir los zapatos y el camino de regreso a Hogwarts- Belle la quería matar, sinceramente salir de compras con la pelirroja no era algo que le agradará mucho

porque no me desaparecí con Sirius ¿por qué?- se lamentó y se empezó a dar de topes contra la mesa- ¿qué hice yo para merecer esto?

no es mi culpa que ustedes tengan prohibido ir a ese baile, sino tu también me traerías de arriba para abajo consiguiendo tu túnica

¿dónde quedó la Lily Evans que los bailes le valían un comino¿dónde!- se siguió lamentando Belle, nunca había visto a Lily tan emocionada por un baile, pero en cierta forma era justificable, iría con James, y lo quería impactar, aunque Belle sabía que no importaba lo que la pelirroja trajera puesto, a los ojos de James no había más mujer que Lily Evans

ya no falta tanto, sólo son unos zapatos- le dijo Lily

prométeme que esta será la última vez que venga contigo de compras- dijo Belle

lo prometo- respondió la pelirroja- la próxima vez busco a Susan y ella me acompañará...¿lista para seguir caminando?-Belle negó con la cabeza, pero su amiga la ignoró y la arrastró de nuevo a las frías calles de Hogsmeade

¿dónde están nuestras víctimas?- le preguntó Sirius a la rubia que tenía a lado, después de la transformación de Susan, ambos habían ido a las cocinas a poner en marcha su plan para darles veritaserum a James y Lily

Lily aun no aparece, y James está en su dormitorio dando vueltas...Remus esta con él- respondió Susan viendo el mapa del merodeador que tenía en sus manos

¿segura que Lily se comerá esto?- preguntó Black, señalando el pastel de chocolate que tenía enfrente

Lily jamás se negará a comer pastel, yo mas bien dudo que James se quiera tomar una taza de chocolate

no si le dices que está hecho según la receta de su mamá- le contestó Sirius y ambos sonrieron con malicia

Lily y Belle están saliendo del retrato de la bruja tuerta...espera se toparon con ese Diggory- dijo Susan

lo voy ir...- Sirius hizo se levantó e iba directo a la puerta pero una mano le sujetó la muñeca

¡tú no vas ir a ningún lado¿quieres arruinar nuestro plan?- reprendió la ojiazul a Sirius- mira Lily va a la sala común...Belle se quedó con Diggory ojalá lo ponga en su lugar...bien manos a la obra- Sirius y Susan salieron de las cocinas rumbo a la sala común, por fin sabrían que ocultaban con tanto recelo Lily y James, pero nadie se imaginaba lo que después sucedería.

?dónde está- se preguntaba James dando vueltas a su habitación, después de ver la transformación de Susan, él y Remus habían ido a la sala común a terminar unos deberes que tenían, James estaba seguro que cierta pelirroja estaría ahí, pero no, no había rastro de ella y por si fuera poco el mapa del merodeador había desaparecido, razón por la cual llevaba dando vueltas a la habitación, Remus ya estaba mareado

ya aparecerá- lo intentó tranquilizar Remus

tú también estarías preocupado si tu novia no apareciera- respondió Cornamenta

pero ya conoces a Lily, ella jamás estará quieta en algún lugar, por ahí ha de andar- le dijo el licántropo

y si Snappy le hizo algo- dijo preocupado James

como si pudiera- contestó Remus- ¡por Merlín¡por favor siéntate y cálmate! No tardará en aparecer

esta bien- dijo James y se sentó en su cama, pero no duro ni cinco segundos cuando otra vez estaba dando vueltas por la habitación- insisto si la desaparecida fuera Susan tú estarías igual

yo no estoy paranoico, y no ando imaginando si Snape le hizo algo o si la raptaron mortæagos

¡mortífagos!- exclamó James preocupado- ¡voy por ella!- James fue directo a la puerta, la abrió y sintió un gran alivio cuando vi a la pelirroja con la mano en aire, la abrazó, la alzó y la besó como si fuera la última vez, Lily lo vio entre preocupada y extrañada- ¡Lily¿estás bien¿dónde estabas? Me tenías muy preocupado

James te puedo asegurar que estoy perfectamente bien, y fue a Hogsmeade con Belle ¿por qué tan preocupado?- preguntó Lily extrañada de la actitud de su novio

pensé tantas tonterías...por favor prométeme que no vas a volver a desaparecer de la forma en que lo hiciste- dijo James

te lo prometo, pero bájame por favor- el animago la obedeció de inmediato

gracias a Merlín que apareciste- celebró Remus- este ya estaba diciendo puras idioteces...James te dije que no te preocuparas

tú hubieras estado igual si la que no encontrábamos hubiera sido Susan- Remus entornó los ojos, definitivamente su amigo no tenía remedio

y hablando de Susan ¿dónde estÿ- preguntó la pelirroja

con Sirius creo que en las cocinas- respondió Lupin

bueno a lo que venía...les traje dulces- dijo la pelirroja y les mostró una bolsa que llevaba en la mano, los dos merodeadores se abalanzaron literalmente sobre Lily y la bolsa de dulces. A los cinco minutos los tres estaban en el suelo comiendo dulces y riendo, cuando Susan y Sirius hicieron su aparición

¡Hola!- exclamó Sirius- como pensamos que tendrían hambre y un poco de frío...les trajimos ¡esto!- y señaló una bandeja que llevaba Susan, como chocolate caliente, pastel, y otras cosillas por ahí para despistar

no se hubieran molestado- dijo Lily- no tengo hambre

¡te vas a negar a un rico pastel de chocolate, especialmente hecho para ti!- exclamó incrédula Susan, en todos los años que llevaba conociendo a Lily Evans ella jamás se había negado a comer una rebanada de pastel

ya he comido bastante chocolate por hoy- contestó la pelirroja, definitivamente comida ofrecida por Sirius y Susan cuando están sonriendo como maniáticos no es recomendable

James ¿tú no quieres una rica taza de chocolate caliente?- dijo Sirius

Sirius, sabes perfectamente que yo sólo tomó el que hace mamá- respondió James teniendo una idea parecida a la de Lily, y recordando que no comerían nada ofrecido por ninguno de sus amigos

pero yo les di a los elfos la receta de tu mamá- lo intentó convencer Sirius

además Lily tiene razón ya fue demasiado chocolate por hoy- agregó James Potter

si estos no quieren ¡yo sí!- dijo Remus, Susan y Sirius intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, definitivamente Remus Lupin no podía comer esa comida con veritaserum

no...yo tengo algo para ti en las cocinas- Lily y James miraron a la rubia escépticos, esa comida tenía algo

Susan- dijo Remus y así empezó un forcejeo para ver quien se quedaba con la comida, ninguno parecía ceder...hasta que Arabella Figg hizo su aparición

?comida!- exclamó en cuanto entró a la habitación, y fue ella quien se adueñó de la comida, Sirius y Susan estaban preocupados, el primero intentó arrebatarle el pedazo de pastel a su novia, pero esta fue más rápida y cuando vieron ella ya estaba degustando el delicioso pastel de chocolate, los que planearon que Lily y James comieran eso sintieron que el mundo se derrumbaba, sólo había dos personas sonriendo en esa habitación James y Lily, si sus sospechas no fallaban esa comida tenía veritaserum, y las caras de sus amigos lo acababan de confirmar, a Lily se le cruzó una idea, con la que confirmarían que Susan y Sirius eran muy buenos haciendo pociones

Belle ¿recuerdas el día en que Sirius te cantó?- preguntó la pelirroja

si, ese día jamás de me va a olvidar- contestó Belle, mientras seguía tomando chocolate y como pocas veces se había visto, la cara de Sirius Black se torno de un color carmesí

¿qué hicieron después de que los dejamos?- siguió preguntando Lily, Sirius no sabía que hacer, no quería que si novia hablar� ni por el bien de ella, ni por el de él, lo tenía que evitar, pero ya era demasiado tarde

fue la mejor noche de mi vida...estar entre sus brazos, besándonos, al poco rato la ropa estorbó- respondió la castaña sin una pizca de vergüenza efecto de la poción, porque Belle jamás diría eso conciente, Lily, James, Susan y Remus estaban bastante sorprendidos a ninguno se le cruzó alguna vez que esa noche sus amigos hubieran llegado a tanto ¡era demasiado rápido! Concordaban los cuatro...y Sirius rogaba que el suelo se abriera y se lo tragar� nunca se había sentido tan incómodo, apenado, avergonzado...tenía que evitar que su novia siguiera hablando sobre esa noche

no saben lo que Sirius me hizo sentir...fue tan...-Sirius piso una mano sobre su boca, y la sacó cargando de ahí, sus amigos seguían sin poder articular palabra, nadie rompió el silencio hasta cinco minutos después

¡por Merlín!- exclamó Susan sin podérselo creer- Belle y Sirius...¡por Merlín!

por algo Belle no nos dijo nada- dijo Lily comprendiendo el comportamiento de su amiga

¿ustedes sabían algo?- les preguntó Susan a Remus y James

no...ni idea, nunca quiso hablar- contestó James- crees que estaríamos tan sorprendidos si nos hubiera dicho

por primera vez creo que lo de Sirius va en serio...?qué querían!- exclamó Susan al ver como la veían Lily y James- ¡es Sirius Black¡el mayor conquistador de Hogwarts! Siempre alardeando de cuantas mujeres habían caído a sus pies y ahora que su relación pasó a otro plano con Belle era una tumba...cualquier patán lo estaría divulgando

y no contó lo de Belle- dijo Remus- ¿cuántas veces han visto a Sirius sonrojarse?

mmm...menos de cinco veces- respondió James- tenemos que hablar con ellos

todavía no me lo puedo creer- dijo Lily- Susan también contigo hablaremos ¿por qué querían darnos veritaserum¿qué no confían en James o en mí?- la rubia apartó la vista de su amiga avergonzada, ahora si tenía un buen lío con Lily, James y Belle

esperemos a que pase el efecto de la poción- le dijo Sirius a su novia, ambos estaban en algún lugar de la Torre se astronomía sentados en el suelo y Belle tenía la vista pérdida en algún punto del suelo

¡me hubieran avisado!- le reclamó Belle al animago

no te podíamos decir...Belle no te comas esa comida porque tiene veritaserum y menos enfrente de ellos- respondió Sirius

no quería que se enteraran y menos de esa manera- se lamentó Belle- ahora me espera una larga plática con esas dos...es el mayor oso de mi vida

no fuiste la única afectada...pero no te preocupes no van a hablar, son nuestro amigos van a guardar el secreto

pero eso no le quita lo avergonzada que me siento- dijo Belle

no tienes porque avergonzarte de haber pasado la mejor noche de tu vida, para mí también lo fue- le dijo Sirius, y la abrazó- y todas las que han pasado después

te amo, Sirius

y yo a ti pequeña- y se besaron, minutos después se separaron

recuérdame que jamás pero jamás vuelva a comer pastel de chocolate- le dijo Belle a su novio

tenlo por seguro...siempre me tendrás a mi para evitar que vuelvas a comer- después ambos se echaron a reír y a los pocos segundos de nuevo se estaban besando

**Espero que le haya gustado, tal vez muchos pensaron que su plan iba a funcionar pero no, nada salió como lo planeaban. Bueno espero que se hayan pasado un buen rato. En el próximo capítulo el baile de Navidad, más James y Lily, una sorpresa de Sirius a Belle y más miel derramada por Susan y Remus.**

**Por favor déjenme reviews, me encanta saber su opinión acerca de este capitulo, estoy abierta a ideas, críticas, howlers y todo lo que quieran. También me pueden escribir a nuevo los invito a leer mi fic "La profecía de Godric Gryffindor", espero no tardar en subir la continuación, pero no aseguró nada, ya saben la tarea, escuela, exámenes...suficiente para mantener el estrés y ocupar tu tiempo.**

**Perdón pero algunos signos faltaron, es por el editor de la página...pero si alguien lo quiere leer como es yo se lo envió con mucho gusto.**

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**

**CIAO BSS**


	13. Una Navidad Inolvidable

**Hola!**

**Como de costumbre, PERDON por la tardanza, pero he tenido montones de tarea, insisto este ha sido mi semestre más pesado, vieran lo estresada que ando, y la inspiración se tomó unas largas vacaciones por mí, que las vacaciones de semana santa pasaron como una brisa, y aproveche este puente del 5 de Mayo que casi no tengo tarea para terminar este capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos lo que me han dejado algún review, no saben cuento se los agradezco, ustedes me impulsan a seguir con esta historia. GRACIAS A:**

**clhoe-black-potter** Muchas gracias, lo del pastel lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho (el pastel de chocolate es mi preferido, y que mejor que ponerlo jeje), y me encanto como quedó, creo que nadie esperaba esa confesión de Belle. Y mil disculpas por la tardanza. BYE.

**Fgc**Primero gracias, y justamente eso trato, que mi fic con los libros se relacione, créeme que algunas ocasiones me la he pasado horas pensando como va a suceder tal cosa para tratar de darle algo de sentido a la historia. Con respecto a las preguntas que me hiciste, primero hay que tener en consideración como se pone Susan cuando se enoja es peor que sus amigas y cuando se propone algo lo logra porque lo logra, la excepción fue el casi asesinato de Sirius, el punto es que si se propone algo no hay nada ni nadie que se interponga para lograrlo, y en ese momento James y Remus significaban un obstáculo para ella, aunado a que ninguno de los dos siguió las instrucciones de Lily, creo que eso me faltó escribir, un error lo reconozco. Y creo que Lupin fue bastante ¿comprensivo? Por las reacciones de su novia, falto algo ahí, tal vez que Remus mostrará su carácter. Muchas gracias por tu observaciones, prometo analizar mejor las reacciones de los personajes. Bye.

**Arabella-G-Potter-Black**Me encanta hacer creer una cosa, y que al final salga algo un tanto diferente, ese fue el caso de esa escena, o más bien de todo el capítulo, el título ayudo mucho en eso, creo que más de uno se imagino que por fin iban a confesar...pero no, el pastel se lo comió otra y ¡que confesión hizo!. Siento la tardanza, pero en verdad tengo muy poco tiempo. Hasta luego.

**Seishiro: **Puede ser, pero en lo personal a mi me encanta el águila, y desde hace bastante tiempo que tenía tomada esa decisión, y perdón por tardar tanto...nos vemos.

**Arabella Figg Black**: No importa lo de reviews pasados, mientras que la sigas leyendo, muchas gracias. Si creo que a todos les ha sorprendido lo de Belle y Sirius, pero tenía que ser algo que Belle jamás revelaría por si solita, pero si lees con atención la parte inicial del capítulo Sirius y Belle dejan ver que paso algo más entre ellos. Tal vez Peter y su nexo con Voldemort salga, no estoy muy segura, y la otra pregunta...mmm...lo siento no la puedo responder aguanta como cinco capítulos y lo sabrás, en verdad lo siento, mi política es no revelar absolutamente nada de lo que va a pasar. Y disfruta todo lo que pasa en este capítulo, muchas sorpresas y romance por todos lados. BYE.

**cottipotter: **¡Hola constanza! Pues por fin aquí me tienes con un nuevo capítulo, como te dije, no dispongo de mucho tiempo, pero por fin saque un nuevo capítulo...perdón por la gran tardanza. Nos vemos. Muchos saludos.

**kittyen**Muchas gracias, tienes razón ese trío es un ¿poco? violento, pero son muy divertidas jejejeje y este capítulo no saló tan largo como otros¿o sí? Tal vez, son 21 hojas tamaño verdana 9 creo que no son tan poquitas..Belle y Sirius todavía me provoca risa sólo de imaginar las caras de sus amigos. Y ya ves la inspiración se tomó unas vacaciones, pero por fin salió el capítulo 13. BYE BSS.

**meli-2108**: Lamento no haber publicado tan rápido, he tenido que hacerme unos cuantos cachitos para escribir...pero por fin vas a poder leer el capítulo 13, espero que te guste. Bye

**aloromora: **Siento que no haya podido actualizar antes, y espero que este capítulo te guste. Bye y muchas gracias.

Ahora si ¡A LEER!

**13. Una Navidad Inolvidable**

**Por Gala Potter**

¿a quién se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de darnos veritaserum!- gritaba una furiosa pelirroja, sus amigos, o mas bien reos en ese momento, es decir, Sirius, Susan, Remus y Belle estaban a mitad del dormitorio de los merodeadores atados a una silla, era casi media noche y Lily no pensaba dejarlos ir hasta que pidieran perdón

Lily...ya te dijimos que ni Belle ni yo tuvimos que ver en ese plan, por lo tanto no deberíamos estar atados- dijo Remus intentado, inútilmente, hacer que Lily entendiera

¿ustedes sabían algo del plan?- les preguntó Lily, Remus y Belle asintieron- ¡entonces son tan culpables como ellos!

¡pero yo fui la principal afectada!- se defendió Belle- ¡fue una víctima¡de la cual déjame recordarte Lily, tú te aprovechaste¡ustedes también sabían de su plan!

no estamos discutiendo si James y yo conocíamos ese plan para atentar en contra nuestra privacidad- contestó la pelirroja- el punto es que tú y Remus sabían de los planes de estos locos y ninguno de los dos hicieron algo para detenerlos

ustedes tienen la culpa- murmuró Sirius en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para una pelirroja histérica

¿qué dijiste, Sirius Black!- lo encaró Lily

dije que tú y James tienen la culpa de que nosotros les hayamos intentado dar veritaserum- respondió el de ojos grises- si se hubieran dignado a decirnos dónde rayos estuvieron no hubiéramos tomado medidas tan drásticas

pero si ya lo saben...-dijo James

¡PERDON!- exclamó Susan- yo no recuerdo que nos hayan dicho donde estuvieron ¡y tengo muy buena memoria!

pero si ustedes escucharon la platica con McGonagall cuando le dijimos donde habíamos estado- contestó James

pero somos sus amigos y debieron decírnoslo de viva voz...¡pero no¡no nos dijeron nada!- exclamó un furioso Sirius- ¿qué querían que hiciéramos¡¿que nos quedáramos con los brazos cruzados! Si eso pensaron que poco nos conocen...y se hacen llamar amigos nuestros- resopló Sirius

Sirius no es para tanto...- dijo James

¡que no es para tanto!- replicó Sirius- ¡pensé que éramos como hermanos¡pero me equivoque¡pensé había confianza entre nosotros¡pero no!

están exagerando las cosas, mas bien estamos exagerando las cosas- intervino Lily

¡exagerando!- exclamó Sirius- yo creo que es una reacción normal a la desconfianza de los que creías tus amigos

¡no fue por desconfianza!- gritó James- si hay alguien al que yo le confiaría mi vida serían cualquiera de ustedes ¡por favor, Sirius, eres como un hermano!

tan gran hermano que no nos dijeron donde estuvieron- ironizó Sirius- y no sabes cuanta confianza nos tenemos tanta que tu novia nos tiene atados

mira a Lily no la metas...- la pelirroja sacó su varita y soltó a sus amigos de la silla donde los tenía atados

¡ya basta!- exclamó Remus harto de la discusión- ¡todos tenemos la culpa de lo sucedido¡Sirius y Susan por hacer la poción¡Lily y James por no decirnos nada¡y Belle y yo por no hacer nada por detener a Susan y Sirius¡y Lily no puedes negar que te aprovechaste de la poción para hacer que Belle confesará!

tenía curiosidad- se pretextó la pelirroja

¡nadie tiene derecho a protestar¡todos somos culpables¡nos acusas de desconfianza y tú no confiaste en Belle y Sirius!- exclamó furioso Remus a todos sus amigos, pero especialmente refiriéndose a Lily- ¡si se querían guardar lo que pasó sólo para ellos que derecho teníamos nosotros de hacer confesar a Belle!...nadie va a volver a mencionar este tema...se dan cuenta lo que la desconfianza puede llegar a hacer, todos están enojados

Lunático tiene razón- dijo James- sentimos no haberles dicho dónde estuvimos pero creímos que no era necesario

ustedes discúlpenos por intentarles dar veritaserum- les pidió disculpas Susan

Belle me disculpas por aprovecharme de la situación...en verdad lo siento- dijo Lily

como lunático dice...todos tenemos algo de culpa- dijo Sirius- me disculpo por lo que pasó

deberíamos hacer un pacto de que jamás nos vamos a volver a llevar por la desconfianza- propuso Susan- yo creo que antes de todo está nuestra amistad, no queremos volver a caer en lo mismo

apoyo a Susan- dijo Sirius- no hay que dejarnos llevar por la desconfianza

...o curiosidad- agregó Belle

¿entonces es un pacto?- preguntó James

si...de por vida- respondió Susan y extendió el brazo

de por vida- dijeron todos juntos y juntaron sus manos en el centro, así su pacto a la no desconfianza quedó sellado, quien se iba a imaginar en ese momento lo que en el futuro sucedería

¿y a final de cuentas dónde estuvieron?- preguntó Sirius minutos después, basta decir que se ganó algunos "cariñosos" golpes con las almohadas cortesía de sus amigos, estaba claro, jamás volverían a tocar ese tema por el resto de su vida.

Los días que faltaban para Navidad, y lógicamente para el baile, pasaron como una brisa, y con la normalidad típica de Hogwarts, incluso muy tranquilo, tal vez debido a la falta de bromas por parte de los merodeadores, desde hace unas semanas no habían hecho ninguna, no porque no hayan tenido ideas, pero últimamente andaban tan ocupados con los preparativos para el baile que al terminar su castigo no tenían ganas de mover ni un músculo. Los únicos que disfrutaron con gran felicidad esos días de tranquilidad en Hogwarts fueron Lily y James, ellos se demostraban el amor mutuo que se tenían a cualquier hora y lugar, sus discusiones de unos meses fueron sustituidas por escenas que provocaban el rencor de más de una fémina en el Colegio de Magia, nadie, pero absolutamente nadie creía que el noviazgo de James Potter y Lily Evans durara más de una semana, llevaban aproximadamente dos meses de noviazgo todo un reto para el conquistador de James Potter, pero comparado con Sirius y Belle eso no era nada, a pesar de que llevaban casi dos meses de novios aun se podían ver en Hogwarts lágrimas derramadas cuando la pareja se besaba; y Susan y Remus simplemente andaban en su mundo y pocas veces se fijaban en lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

¡AAAARRIIIIIBAAAA!- exclamó una pelirroja emocionada, despertando a sus amigas y de seguro también a unas cuantas compañeras le la Torre de Gryffindor que tenían la desgracia de ser la vecinas de dormitorio de Lily Evans y sus amigas especialmente el día de Navidad

no molestes- murmuró una castaña desde su cama

¡vamos arriba¡hay muchos regalos por abrir!- respondió muy emocionada Lily, si había un día que le gustara mucho, aparte de su cumpleaños, era justamente ese...Navidad

los regalos no se van a ir a ninguna parte- agregó Susan- pueden esperar- se cubrió la cabeza con las cobijas y se abrazó a su almohada

¡pero es Navidad!- dijo la pelirroja sacudiendo a su amiga para que se levantará- vamos Susan, a ti te gusta abrir los regalos...

no, cuando en lo único que quieres es dormir las pocas horas que puedes- contestó la rubia desde las profundidades de las cobijas que la cubrían

esta bien ¡no se quieren levantar par de flojas! Está bien...pero si desaparecen sus regalos no me echen la culpa- les advirtió la pelirroja, tomó una bata, se puso unas pantuflas y salió de la habitación murmurando algo que sonaba como "aguafiestas"

Bajo a la sala común, estaba casi desierta, a pesar de que era Navidad no muchas personas se habían levantado para abrir sus regalos, pero la persona que estaba en el sillón abriendo sus regalos era suficiente para Lily Evans, ahí estaba su novio, James Potter, abriendo sus regalos con el mismo entusiasmo que un niño pequeño, estaba rodeado de envolturas de regalo y en sus piernas tenía un recipiente que parecía contener galletas, la pelirroja se abalanzó literalmente sobre él.

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!- exclamó una pelirroja eufórica abrazando fuertemente a su novio, el cual no había tenido mucho tiempo para reaccionar a la avalancha pelirroja que se echó encima de él

¡Feliz Navidad, Lils!- contestó James

¿ y qué no hay beso?- James le sonrió y después la besó- así está mucho mejor...¿ya abriste mi regalo?

si...una figuras en miniatura del equipo inglés de quiddictch reproduciendo las jugadas del mundial ¿a quién no le van a gustar? te luciste, Lily...había visto las figuras, pero no que hicieran esos movimientos, muchas gracias

sabía que te gustarían, me pase mucho tiempo tratando que hicieran esos movimientos...pero valió la pena- ella sonrió y recibió otro beso de su novio

¿a qué hora empieza abrir sus regalos, señorita?- le preguntó James cuando se separaron

ya voy, ya voy...- se cruzó de piernas en el suelo y tomó el regalo más pequeño que tenía la nota _para: Lily Evans_, James sonrió al ver que el primer regalo que abriría Lily sería el suyo, ella rompió la envoltura con entusiasmo

¡que bonita!- exclamó Lily al ver la pulsera que había dentro de la pequeña caja, la cual tenía grabado un mensaje _Para la persona que más amo en este mundo JP_- ¡gracias, cariño!- se levantó y por segunda vez en el día se abalanzó sobre él, lo empezó a besar, sin las más mínimas ganas de soltarlo en un buen rato

te amo, Lily- le dijo cuando se separaron para tomar aire

yo también, te amo, James- contestó ella sonriendo- ¿me la pones?- el asintió y tomó la muñeca de su novia y se la puso- ¿en serio soy la persona que más amas en este mundo?

de eso no te quepa ni la menor duda, Lily...lo eres, y dudo que haya una persona que pueda amar más que a ti- le respondió James viendo esos ojos verdes que desde hace ya bastante tiempo lo traían loco

lo mismo digo, James...te amo- y lo besó

¿tan temprano y ya andan de melosos?- preguntó una voz desde las escaleras, ahí estaba parada Arabella Figg, con una pijama que consistía en un pantalón y una playera de tirantes, llevaba pantuflas- si no hubiera llegado no quiero saber lo que hubieran hecho

lo mismo que tu hiciste o harías con Sirius- respondió James con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro

mira, Belle, si estuviera Sirius estarían hasta peor que nosotros- le contestó la pelirroja

¿que yo qué?- preguntó un somnoliento Sirius Black, sólo llevaba el pantalón de su pijama y una bata encima, donde sus marcados pectorales saltaban a la vista de cualquiera

¡Feliz Navidad, Canuto!- exclamó James, yendo a abrazar a su hermano

¡Feliz Navidad, Cornamenta!- contestó el animago Black con el mismo entusiasmo que su amigo

¡abrazo comunitario!- dijo otra voz, perteneciente a un joven de cabello casi rubio y ojos miel...su nombre Remus Lupin, se unió al abrazo de los amigos

¡Feliz Navidad, Lunático!- exclamaron al unísono James y Sirius, después los tres empezaron a dar vueltas y a saltar, hasta que alguno de los tres, nunca supieron y jamás se interesaron en saber quien se había tropezado haciendo que los tres merodeadores cayeran al suelo, después siguió una carcajada general, por parte de ellos y de las dos muchachas que los observaban

¿qué pasa?- preguntó Susan cuando bajó y vio a sus amigos, y novio tirados en el suelo muertos de la risa, sus cinco amigos la voltearon a ver y sólo rieron más fuerte, después se vieron entre ellos, los cinco asintieron y cuando así comenzó la persecución de Susan Henderson por toda la sala común

¡eso es una injusticia!- gritaba ella, que saltaba entre los sillones para no ser alcanzada por alguno de sus amigos- ¡cinco contra una¡es una injusticia!

Susan...deja de correr, ni que te fuéramos hacer algo- le dijo Sirius que era el más próximo a ella

Sirius...por si no te habías dado cuenta no me chupo el dedo, ustedes planean algo y lo que sea no es bueno, algo me quieren hacer- contestó Susan

no somos tan malos- se defendió James- sólo queremos un poco de diversión

¿diversión? Ja...como si no supiera el tipo de diversión que les gusta- dijo Susan

¿una pregunta?- interrumpió Belle- porque la estamos persiguiendo por toda la sala común si con un simple hechizo se quedaría quieta

pero sería quitarle la diversión- contestó Remus

gracias por defenderme, amor- le dijo Susan al licántropo- no sabes como me estás ayudando con estos locos

Susan...no te vamos a comer- la trató de convencer James- vamos deja de correr

no- contestó escuetamente la rubia, sin que se diera cuenta un pelirroja se acercaba peligrosamente por atrás, cuando menos lo esperaba Susan sintió como Lily la tiraba al suelo y luego una exclamación de James:

¡TODOS A SUSAN!- y todos sus amigos obedecieron el grito de James y se lanzaron encima de cierta rubia que si el peso de Lily ya le cortaba un poco la respiración, aguantar a James, Sirius, Remus y Belle no podía ni respirar, pero para suerte de Susan la torre humana no duró mucho, porque Belle que fue la última en lanzarse contra la torre humana hizo que perdieran el equilibrio y que todos fueran a dar al suelo, incluso Lily a quien también le había afectado soportar el peso de sus amigos, todos estaban tirados en el suelo tomando aire

y no planeaban nada- les dijo Susan- pesan mucho...se deberían poner a dieta

¿me estás llamando gordo?- protestó Sirius- a mi el perfecto Sirius Black

no...sólo digo que pesan demasiado- respondió Susan- y que ya no deberían ir a las cocinas en las noches

pero da hambre- dijo Sirius- y cuando las tripas rugen hay que hacerles caso

sin comentarios- dijo Susan, y se sentó en el suelo empezando a abrir sus regalos, Sirius, Remus, Belle y Lily que aun le faltaban regalos por abrir se sentaron en alrededor de Susan

¡gracias, Susan!- exclamó Lily cuando abrió el regalo de su amiga, un álbum de color rojo que tenía grabadas las palabras: Los mejores años de nuestra vida- no sabía que tuviéramos tantas fotos- dijo cuando lo estaba viendo

lo sé...quería darles una sorpresa, por eso no les enseñe esas fotos cuando las tome- contestó la rubia, que en ese momento tenía en las manos una linda cadena regalo de su novio- Remus ¿me lo pones?- el chico se acercó, y ella se levantó el cabello para que se lo pudiera poner, Remus no resistió besar el cuello de su chica

¿sabes que te amo?- le dijo él

mmm...no sé, no me lo has dicho hoy- respondió Susan

pues la amo, señorita Henderson- contestó Remus abrazándola por la cintura, ella se volteó y le dio un beso bastante apasionado al licántropo

no sabía que eres buena fotógrafa- le comentó Belle a su amiga, la cual ya no escuchaba otra cosa que no fuera la voz de Remus

dudo que te haya escuchado- le dijo Sirius Black, acercándose peligrosamente a Belle- ¡Feliz Navidad, pequeña!

¡Feliz Navidad, amor!- contestó ella, y estaban a punto de besarse cuando un grito bastante conocido irrumpió la tranquilidad de la Sala Común de Gryffindor

¡Black, Figg, Lupin, Henderson¡¿Qué creen que hacen!- exclamó bastante furiosa la profesora McGonagall, haciendo que las dos parejas se separaran al instante

¡Feliz Navidad, profesora!- dijo Sirius, sacando más de sus casillas a la Jefa de su casa

¡hace dos horas que inició su castigo¡y ustedes muy quitados de la pena están disfrutando de la vida!

profesora es Navidad...

y no es mi culpa señorita Henderson que ustedes sean unos revoltosos, irresponsables que están castigados el día de hoy, no me importa si hoy es Navidad o cualquier día ¡ustedes están castigados¡y no son nadie para saltárselos¡en cinco minutos quiero a Figg y Lupin en las cocinas, y Henderson y Black con Filch!

pero profesora no hemos ni abierto nuestros regalos

¿y es mi culpa, señorita Figg?

no, pero...

¿y Peter?- preguntó Remus

para su información él si cumplió y desde hace horas está cumpliendo su castigo con el profesor Flitwick

profesora cinco minutos...- pidió Sirius

no, Black...ya se tomaron bastante tiempo

pero, profesora...

no hay peros que valgan, en cinco minutos los quiero listos o están castigados hasta que termine el año- esas fueron las palabras mágicas para que cuatro jóvenes salieran volando hacia su dormitorio, el futuro matrimonio Potter reía como nunca, la profesora McGonagall no pudo reprimir un pequeña risa...ver a cuatro alumnos a sus dormitorios como si de ello dependiera su vida, su regreso fue todo un record, en tres minutos ya estaban de nuevo abajo, al parecer los cuatro se habían puesto de acuerdo, todos llevaban jeans, los primeros que encontraron, una playera, también la primera que encontraron, tenis y la túnica de Hogwarts encima muy mal puesta...¿peinados? buenos si consideramos que por primera vez en su vida Sirius Black no se miró al espejo...algo verdaderamente insólito.

corre, Belle ¡por Merlín!- la apresuraba Remus, cuando estuvo en los últimos tres escalones la jaló de la mano y se la llevó, no sin antes darle un beso fugaz en los labios a Susan, pero él a Belle no le permitió ni decirle adiós a Sirius, cuando vieron ambos ya habían salido como bala de la Sala Común, gracias a la experiencia de Remus como merodeador y un gran conocedor de los pasillos de la escuela llegaron a las cocinas en un minuto, todo un reto...y así comenzó otro día más de castigo

10, 9, 8...- empezó la cuenta regresiva la Jefa de la Casa de los Leones

¡corre por tu vida!- exclamó Susan, ella era la que jalaba a Sirius, en cuanto salieron cortaron camino por uno de los tantos pasillos secretos que escondía Hogwarts, pero en cuanto entraron se convirtieron en su forma animaga, así cortando por los pasillos y con una velocidad mayor a la de un humano, llegaron con Filch antes de que se cumpliera el tiempo dado por la profesora McGonagall

que pasen muy buen día, Lily, James ¡y Feliz Navidad!- les deseó la profesora a dos de sus mejores alumnos

gracias ¡Feliz Navidad, profesora!- respondieron al unísono, cuando la Jefa salió de la sala común, las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar

¿les tomaste la foto?- le preguntó James a la pelirroja

si...esta escena pasara a la perpetuidad- respondió Lily muy divertida- ¿recuerdas algún día donde esos no han tocado ni el peine?

¿cuáles son nuestros planes de hoy?- le preguntó James a su novia

no sé...podemos empezar por aquí- dijo ella acercándose a los labios de él, y él simplemente sonrió y abrazó más fuerte a esa pelirroja que era su vida.

Esa Navidad del año 1976, pasó como uno de los recuerdos mejor guardados de James, Lily, Susan, Remus, Sirius y Belle, para los primeros porque fue su primera Navidad juntos como pareja y basta decir que no se separaron en todo el día hasta que fue absolutamente necesario, fue un día bastante romántico para ellos, habían comido juntos, patinado sobre el hielo, también habían jugado con la nieve...simplemente un día que jamás olvidarían; y para sus amigos ese día pasaría como la peor Navidad de sus vidas o al menos hasta ese momento, desde que McGonagall los obligó a irse a sus castigos ninguno de había librado de él, primero Remus y Belle se pasaron todo ese día encerrados en las cocinas de la escuela, y si alguno pensaba que los elfos domésticos fueron condescendientes con ellos, están muy equivocados, fueron tratados como dos elfos más, a excepción que ambos estudiantes tenían prohibido tocar la comida, sólo estaban lavando y lavando los muchos trastes que los elfos habían utilizado para preparar la suculenta cena para el baile...y cargando ollas llenas de comida, o estaban vigilando el horno...sus piernas al final ya no podían dar ni un paso más. Sirius y Susan fueron los asistentes de Filch por un día donde tuvieron que soportar sus amenazas, malas caras, entre otras muchas cosas, para empezar tuvieron que cambiarle la canción navideña a cada una de las armaduras que había en el castillo, la cuenta de armaduras la perdieron después de las cincuenta, y cuando el Gran Salón estuvo desocupado ellos fueron los encargados de cargar con las cubetas que los elfos estaban ocupando para dejar reluciente de limpio el piso del comedor, y si con eso no era suficiente ellos tuvieron que adornar las mesas que en la noche ocuparían sus compañeros...y Peter...bueno, él corrió con la suerte que el profesor Flitwick lo dejo irse a media tarde, la razón: si seguía ayudando en la decoración del Gran Salón este terminaría incendiándose, el resto del día se la paso con una Hufflepuff la única interesada en el único merodeador soltero.

me quiero morir- dijo Susan en cuanto entró a su habitación, no sabía de dónde sus piernas habían aguantado caminar desde el comedor, subir sabe Merlín cuántas escaleras, subir a su dormitorio y todavía tener que dar más pasos hacia su adorada cama, pero si en sus planes estaba descansar, fueron totalmente olvidados en cuanto entró en su habitación

¡AYUDA!- le suplicó Lily, basta decir que la pelirroja estaba a borde del colapso nervioso, la habitación era un desastre, ropa, maquillaje, zapatos regados por todos lados y en medio una pelirroja de ojos verdes con un intento de arreglarse el cabello y sin una pizca de maquillaje

pero Lily...

por favor, Susan ¿cuándo te he pedido un favor?

¿cuándo no has de decir?- dijo Susan yéndose a acostar a su preciado colchón

¡estoy muy nerviosa!- exclamó Lily- ¡mira como me tiemblan las manos¡¿crees que con esta temblorina voy a ser capaz de tomar siquiera un labial!- Susan vio las manos de su amiga, y se decidió a ayudarle, una persona con el mal de parkinson tenía mejor pulso que su amiga en ese momento, sin contar que sus manos parecían mantequilla

a ver Lils ¡cálmate!- le gritó la rubia mientras la sacudía, después la soltó

no puedo- murmuró la pelirroja, dejándose caer al suelo

¿dónde quedó la Lily Evans que conozco¡donde quedó mi amiga que se sobrepone a las situaciones nerviosas! Vamos Lily ¿por qué tanto nervio?

¡NO LO SÉ!- contestó ella derramando algunas lágrimas- simplemente estoy nerviosa...

y no entiendo el porque- dijo Susan sentándose a lado de su amiga- ¿vas ir con James?- Lily asintió- ¿te dijo algo o te presionó con algo?- la pelirroja negó con la cabeza- entonces, otra vez¿por qué tan nerviosa?- Lily se encogió de hombros- sólo te voy a decir algo, vas a ir con un chico que esta perdidamente enamorado de ti, y que sólo tiene ojos para ti...y si no es así no entiendo porque traes una pulsera donde dice que te ama más que nadie en el mundo, hoy es tu noche Lily y disfruta ese baile con James...

soy una tonta ¿verdad?- susurró Lily

no...Belle lo es más- respondió la ojiazul- ella tardó más que tú en darse cuenta lo que siente por ese Black

¿qué haría yo sin ti, amiga?- dijo la pelirroja abrazando a su amiga

no lo sé, pero siempre me tendrás ahí, Lily...a menos que quieras a una loca histérica que antes de escuchar razones ya anda con pensamientos homicidas

mira quien lo dice...la señorita "voy a matar a Sirius Black aunque sea lo último que haga"...

¡oh, bueno!- exclamó ella- ya ves luego tengo esos lapsus...pero levántese señorita que tenemos que arreglar ese cabello, y el maquillaje...vas a ser la reina de la fiesta

mmm...esta bien- y Lily Evans sonrió y se dejo hacer todo lo que proponía una de sus mejores amigas: Susan Henderson.

En el dormitorio de los hombres las cosas estaban mejor, sólo James tenía una guerra campal con su indomable cabello y Remus estaba desesperado porque ver que a su amigo no le funcionaba ni la poción alisadora y los nervios de James lo ponían a punto de la histeria

ya déjalo al pobre...jamás va a estar donde debe estar- le dijo Remus Lupin a su amigo

no...quiero que Lily me vea que si me esforcé en arreglarme- respondió James

pero si a ella le gusta como tienes el cabello- insistió el licántropo

¡pero a mi no!- contestó enfadado James, su amigo puso los ojos en blanco

vanidad...eso es lo que tienes, eres demasiado vanidoso, y déjame recordarte que era justamente eso y que a veces eras demasiado arrogante lo que Lily odiaba y odia de ti

Remus se supone que me tienes que apoyar- le dijo James Potter a su amigo

no...y el único que te puede apoyar está en la sala común abriendo los regalos con su novia- respondió Remus con una sonrisa recordando cuales eran los regalos de James y el suyo para su querido amigo Canuto

como quisiera ver la cara de Sirius- dijo James y los dos amigos se echaron a reír hasta más no poder, ese fue el remedio para que James olvidara el aspecto de su cabello, después de eso se lo dejó un poco arreglado, no como el quería, pero su cabello tenía un aspecto que lo hacía ver bastante relajado y basta decir que causaría más que el suspiro de su novia, y de muchas más alumnas de Hogwarts que aun tenían la esperanza de verlo romper con la pelirroja Evans

vamos abre mi regalo- le pidió Sirius Black a su novia, hace ya varios minutos que Belle y Remus habían llegado de la pesadilla de su castigo, Remus al ver que su novia no estaba subió a su dormitorio a descansar un rato y a controlar a James, mientras Sirius que desde hace un rato los estaba esperando sólo vio entrar a Belle la acorraló, ahora ambos estaban abriendo los regalos que la profesora McGonagall no dejó que los abrieran en la mañana- más bien la primera parte de mi regalo- añadió el animago

¿estás seguro que es algo inofensivo?- preguntó preocupada Belle, su novio no se caracterizaba exactamente por regalar cosas dentro de la ley

totalmente y estoy seguro que te va a caer de maravilla- respondió el animago, Belle sonrió y abrió el pequeño paquete azul...dentro de ella encontró un botellita de color azul

¿qué es esto?- preguntó Belle

tómatela- le dijo Sirius

¿qué es?- repitió la pregunta Belle

¿confías en mí?

claro que confío en ti- contestó de inmediato Belle-...pero no en lo que se le puede ocurrir a tu cerebro cuando tiene semanas de no hacer una broma

sólo es algo para que te sientas mejor

mira Sirius si es alcohol o algo peor, créeme que no quiero...sólo quiero ir a mi cama y dormir hasta mañana

es una poción que yo hice- respondió Sirius- y es para quitarte el cansancio

¿seguro?

por favor, pequeña, confía en mí

esta bien...pero si es un engaño la vas a pagar muy caro, Sirius Black

si no te gusta la sorpresa...yo Sirius Orión Black asumirá todas las consecuencias que puede tener, y para que veas que no es un engaño yo también tomaré la poción- y de su túnica sacó una botellita idéntica a la que le había dado a Belle

para estar totalmente segura...cambiemos de botellas- propuso Belle, y así lo hicieron cambiaron las botellitas- bien a la cuenta de tres...1, 2...3- y Sirius se tomó el contenido de la botellita, Belle no lo hizo hasta estuvo totalmente segura que Sirius se la había tomado, entonces ella se tomó la suya

¡mira quien habla de engaños!- exclamó Sirius- se supone que no la íbamos a tomar juntos

simplemente precaución, querido- contestó Belle- aunque tienes razón me siento mucho mejor...ya no me duelen los brazos, ni las piernas, ni la cabeza...tengo que admitir que eres bueno en pociones-y se recostó en su regazo- aunque...¿ese es tu fabuloso regalo de Navidad?

la verdad...no- confesó Sirius- pequeña ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

claro- respondió Belle

bueno...¿te puedes subir a cambiar?- a Belle le sorprendió el favor de su novio ¿para qué rayos quería que se subiera a cambiar? Aunque tenía que admitir que si andaba medio fachosa, pero no era para tanto, fijó su mirada en los ojos grises de su novio- no te lo tomes a mal- se apresuró a decir Sirius al sentir la mirada asesina de su novia sobre él- pero es que quiero llevarte a un lugar...por eso te di la poción para que no pusieras de pretexto que estabas cansada, sólo ponte algo abrigador porque afuera está nevando

esta bien, te veo en media hora ¿te parece?- le dijo Belle a Sirius

o.k. y no tardes más que eso- le advirtió el animago a su novia

mire señor "no puedo vivir sin un espejo" usted se tarda más que yo

es que no puedo permitir que Sirius Black pierda su encanto- contestó él y pasó sus brazos por la cintura de su novia

sigues siendo demasiado vanidoso- dijo ella

pero así me quieres

y también egocéntrico- añadió Belle- pero aun así...te amo

no más que yo, pequeña- dijo Sirius, y después de pasar ya bastantes horas sin sentir los labios de su novia se besaron, y muy a su pesar tuvieron que separarse para irse a cambiar

¿por qué tarda tanto?- le preguntó James a su amigo Remus por enésima vez en diez minutos

las mujeres son así- respondió Remus, él estaba sentado en un sofá de la sala común, mientras James no dejaba de dar vueltas

¿y si me dejo plantado?- dijo James

Lily jamás te dejaría plantado...

¿ya bajó, Belle?- fue lo primero que preguntó Sirius cuando bajó y vio a sus dos amigos en la sala común

no...y más te vale que te sientes, no quiero tener a dos locos mareándome- le ordenó Remus

no te pongas así, Lunático- y Sirius tomó asiento a lado de su amigo

¡JAMSIE-POOH!- exclamó una voz chillona desde las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de las mujeres- ¡sabía que no me ibas a cambiar por esa histérica de Evans!

Sophie yo no cambiaría a Lily por ti- le dijo James intentando separar a Sophie Miller de su cuello

ya oíste Miller...deja a mi amigo en paz- le advirtió Sirius a la chica

celoso...mi Siri-boy

¡gracias a Merlín no!- respondió Sirius- sólo me compadezco de mi amigo, que no se puede librar de ti...es que eres como una plaga...todos las odian, pero no se pueden librar de ellas, así eres tú nadie te quiere, y por más que hacemos que te alejes de nosotros pareces no entender

eso no decías cuando te besaba- dijo Sophie acercándose peligrosamente al cuello de Sirius, James respiró tranquilo ¿cómo pudo haber salido con "esa"?

tal vez...pero por si no te has dado cuenta tengo novia...

¡ay, mi Siri-boy¿está aquí esa Figg? No verdad, entonces podemos disfrutar un rato...que te parece si vamos a tu habitación, o a aquel salón abandonado

no...y no te atrevas a tocarme- dijo terminantemente Sirius, librándose de las manos de Sophie- y que te queda claro...tengo novia se llama Arabella Figg y jamás la engañaría, no sé si entiendes pero yo la amo ¿entiendes?

otro al que le han lavado el cerebro- comentó Sophie- cuando se den cuenta que dejaron que yo me fuera...lo van a lamentar, se están perdiendo de este cuerpo- dijo señalándose, hay que decirle era bastante guapa y la túnica que traía la hacía lucir muy bien, aunque casi no tapaba nada...pero tenía un gran problema ¿pensar? Era un reto para ella

créeme no lo vamos a lamentar- le dijo James con desprecio- y te recuerdo Sophie el cuerpo que tienes no lo vas a tener para siempre...y sabes no te lo quería decir, pero sabes por qué salí contigo

porque soy lo que cualquier hombre quiere- respondió ella

no...estás muy equivocada, salí contigo para darle celos a Lily, un gran error porque tú no le llegas ni a los talones a ella

¿disculpa¡más bien esa Lily Evans no me llega ni a los talones!- exclamó ella

ejem...ejem...-carraspeó una voz desde las escaleras, todos voltearon a ver quien era, al final de las escaleras se encontraba Susan, se había cambiado, ahora traía ropa muggle, un pantalón de mezclilla con un suéter de cuello alto color café con unos zapatos que hacían juego- hola...bueno después de la espera ¡Lily Evans!- exclamó la rubia, pero nadie bajaba- ¡Lily Evans!- repitió Susan

no quiere bajar- le anunció Belle a su amiga- le da pena ¿puedes creerlo¡¡LILIAN MARIE EVANS MÁS TE VALE QUE TE BAJES AHORA MISMO O NO PODRÁS IR A ESE BAILE!

ya voy, ya voy...por qué recurren a las amenazas- protestó una pelirroja que iba bajando por las escaleras, cuando llegó a lado de sus amigas los tres merodeadores estaban impactados, jamás habían visto a Lily así...se veía simplemente espectacular, llevaba un vestido largo hasta los tobillos de color azul turquesa, era de tirantes que se sujetaban por la espalda, dejando ésta totalmente al descubierto, el vestido tenía algunos brillantes plateados, las zapatillas era de color plata altas, de muy delgados tirantes que se ajustaban a su pie, y su cabello sólo una parte lo llevaba sujeto en un moño, y los demás estaba arreglado en bucles, su maquillaje simplemente la hacía relucir más...todos los que estaban en ese momento en la sala común voltearon a ver a la pelirroja

por Merlín- susurró James al ver a su novia, estaba tan sorprendido que ni mover un músculo podía

ya ves porque James prefiere a Lily, que a ti Miller- le dijo Sirius a Sophie, la cual estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos- y eso que no contamos que Lily es inteligente, no como otras que estamos dudando de que tenga si quiera cerebro- la susodicha después de dedicarle una mirada asesina a Lily y sus amigas salió echa una fiera, y también lo hicieron todas aquellas fans de los merodeadores

nunca había visto tan enojada a Miller- comentó Remus, y tres chicas se acercaron a los merodeadores, los cuales sólo sonrieron, al igual que las chicas

¿y qué les parece?- les preguntó Lily

te ves espectacular, Lily...mira nada más como me dejaste a Cornamenta- contestó Sirius, dándole un ligero golpe a su mejor amigo para que reaccionara

James...¡ey, James¡tierra llamando a James Potter!- exclamó Susan, haciéndole muecas a James para que reaccionara, pero este no podía apartar la vista de su novia

Lily te ves muy bien, y créeme que eso se queda corto- le dijo Remus

gracias, chicos- les agradeció Lily- ¿James?

Lily eres mi diosa- contestó el novio de la pelirroja, la cual al comentario se puso muy roja tanto o igual que su cabello

no es para tanto- respondió Lily- y tú también te ves bastante guapo- y vaya que James también se veía muy bien, llevaba una túnica de color azul grisáceo que le quedaba muy bien, y el cabello, indomable como siempre, lo llevaba revuelto, dándole un toque elegante, pero a la vez despreocupado y hay que decir que si había algo que en James lo hacía lucir más era la sonrisa que tenía de oreja a oreja

señorita Evans, va a ser un honor ser su pareja en el baile ¿me acompañaría al Gran Salón?- le preguntó James a su novia, ofreciéndole su brazo, el que ella aceptó gustosa y con una sonrisa que no se quedaba atrás con la de James

por supuesto- contestó ella- y sólo le recuerdo señor Potter que no sólo soy su pareja para el baile

y gracias a Merlín no sólo eres mi pareja para el baile, sino mi novia

no lleguen tan tarde- les dijo Susan entre risas

y no se vayan a desviar de camino- les advirtió Sirius

¡que les vaya muy bien!- exclamó Remus

Potter manteen alejadas tus manos de mi amiga ¡si las quieres conservar!- esa fue la amenaza de Belle

¿entonces le puedo cortar las manos a Sirius por lo que sabemos?- respondió James, haciendo que a Belle y Sirius se le subieran los colores al rostro, el futuro matrimonio Potter dejó a dos de sus amigos sonrojados, y a los otros dos con un ataque de risa

En el camino al Gran Comedor, como era de suponerse todos los pasillos estaban llenos de alumnos que iban al baile, y hay que decir que James Potter y Lily Evans causaron revuelo por todos los lugares por donde pasaron, incluso si no fuera porque el color del cabello de Lily era bastante evidente muchos pudieron llegar a suponer que la pareja del codiciado merodeador no era su novia, cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor el baile ya había empezado, casi todos los que habían entrado al comedor se hallaban sentados, y cuando la pareja entró todas las miradas se fijaron en ellos

estoy temblando- murmuró Lily cuando iban caminado entre las mesas

tranquila, amor, no va a pasar nada- la tranquilizó James- sólo disfrutemos de la noche sin contar las miradas de todos...o me han dicho que si te lo imaginas desnudos se te calman los nervios

no, gracias ¡no quiero imaginarme a un rubio oxigenado desnudo!- dijo Lily, después los dos rieron imaginándose a Malfoy desnudo, luego se sentaron en una mesa apartada de gran parte del alumnado y se dispusieron a disfrutar de esa noche.

Belle ¿lista?- le preguntó Sirius a su novia

creo...- respondió ella

Remus, Susan...los dejamos, no nos esperen, y sigan disfrutando de la Navidad- les dijo Sirius a sus amigos

adiós, chicos- se despidió Belle, y así salieron los dos de la sala común

bueno sólo quedamos nosotros- le comentó Remus a la rubia que tenía a su lado

¿y qué propone, señor Lupin?- dijo con una sonrisa pícara Susan

pues había estado pensando en llevarte a un lugar que prepare para que pasáramos lo que queda de Navidad juntos- contestó Remus, abrazando a su novia

me gusta la idea- dijo Susan- ¿y dónde esta ese lugar?

confía en mí, te encantará- respondió con una sonrisa Remus, y ella sólo se dejo guiar por Remus a sabe Merlín a que parte del castillo

sigo sin entender que hacemos acá afuera, con el frío que hace- le dijo una castaña al muchacho que estaba a lado suyo, ambos estaban en el patio del Colegio

espera y veras- le contestó Sirius, y de uno de los bolsillos de la chamarra que traía (los dos estaban vestidos como muggles) sacó un pequeña motocicleta en miniatura, se la enseñó a su novia- esta fue mi adquisición del verano- y con un movimiento de varita la motocicleta se agrandó hasta su tamaño real, era una hermosa motocicleta negra con detalles plateados

es preciosa- susurró Belle al ver la moto

lo sé...¿Belle quieres dar una vuelta?- le preguntó el animago a su acompañante

¡por supuesto!- respondió de inmediato Belle, los dos se acomodaron en la moto, y el único casco que tenía Sirius se lo dio a su novia

ahora la segunda parte de tu regalo de Navidad- Sirius arrancó la moto, y cuando Belle vio ya se habían elevado unos metros del suelo

me debías de haber dicho que esta cosa volaba- le reclamó Belle- aunque conociéndote que otra cosa se podía esperar ¿a dónde me llevas?

te gustará y es una forma de enmendar que estemos castigados en este época- contestó Sirius, Belle ya no preguntó más y sólo se aferró a la cintura de su novio

La cena había pasado sin mayores percances, Lily y James habían estado hablando entre ellos y nadie se atrevía a interrumpirlos, cuando la música empezó a tocar ellos fueron de las primeras parejas que se pararon a bailar, primero empezaron con las típicas canciones movidas y cuando el grupo que estaba tocando vieron que algunos ya estaban cansados, la vocalista del grupo interrumpió la música

buena una disculpa por haber interrumpido el baile, pero un chico nos pidió que le dedicáramos la siguiente canción a su novia y que le leyera el siguiente mensaje: _"Para Lily: sabes que eres la persona que más amo en el mundo, y sin ti no sé que sería de mí atte. James Potter"_- todos los que estaban alrededor de la pareja los voltearon a ver, pero para ellos en el mundo sólo existían ellos

te amo, pelirroja- le dijo James al oído de Lily

y yo a ti- contestó Lily y no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas de felicidad, se abrazaron con fuerza y los del grupo empezaron a tocar una canción lenta, James y Lily bailaron al compás de la música, las luces se enfocaron en ellos, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, simplemente bailaron...

_Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú_

_Yo sabía que dentro de ti yo iba a encontrar la luz_

_Yo sabía que existía un mundo así_

_No sabía que podría ser tan feliz_

No muy lejos de ahí una pareja disfrutaba de su compañía, sin decir nada, Susan y Remus estaban en alguna parte de la Torre de Astronomía, una parte a la que nadie entraba y que había sido seleccionado por Remus para hacer que él y Susan pasaran la noche más inolvidable de sus vidas, estaban sentados y abrazados, tapados con una manta por que el frío se lograba colar por algunas rendijas, a su lado una botella de vino y también chocolates, no la habían comido ni bebido nada...sólo disfrutaban del hermoso paisaje que formaban la luna menguante, las numerosas estrellas y la persona que más amaban a lado suyo.

¿en qué piensas, Remus?- interrogó Susan a su novio, él le dedicó una de sus sonrisas

recordaba el día que te conocí- contestó él- créeme nunca olvidaré a la niña rubia vestida de rosa y dos coletas persiguiendo a su pequeño perro

¿te estás burlando de mí?- protestó ella en broma

no...sólo pienso que ahora tengo a esa niña a lado mío, y nunca creí que pudiera ser tan feliz a lado de ella

yo también soy muy feliz contigo, no sé que sería de mi vida sin ti, te amo Remus

yo también, cariño, te amo- y después la pareja se fundió en un beso.

Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción 

_No había nada flotando en el aire abrazando mi corazón_

"pequeña, mi pequeña...en estos meses que hemos estado juntos me has enseñado lo que es el amor, sí...por ti yo supe que era ese sentimiento, porque tu me demostraste que yo me podía enamorar, que yo podría dar mi vida por otra persona, simplemente por amor...y lo más importante es que tú eres esa persona, de los momentos que hemos vivido juntos hasta ahora, no cambiaría ninguno, estoy seguro que podría pasar una vida contigo y no sería suficiente para demostrarte cuanto te amo...sé que a veces, o más bien siempre, soy un cabezota que no entiende explicaciones, pero lo que siento por ti no necesita de explicaciones, sólo lo siento, sólo sé que cada mañana sólo hay un pensamiento en mi mente, y ese eres tú, tu sonrisa, tu cabello, tus besos...jamás los cambiaría, yo que decía que jamás me iba a enamorar...pero llegaste tú y me demostraste que no era así, me demostraste que era capaz de amar...gracias por cambiar mi vida, Arabella" eso pensaba Sirius mientras manejaba la moto, sentía como Belle iba abrazada de él y con la cabeza recargada en su hombro...la volteó a ver estaba dormida, o al menos eso creía él, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de enamorado, besó el cabello de Belle y siguió su camino.

_Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó_

_Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró_

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió _

_el poder que había en este amor_

_Y llegaste tú una bendición_

_Aun recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió_

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió_

_el poder que hay en este amor_

_Y llegaste tú una bendición_

_Aun recuerdo cuando llegaste tú_

_  
Un niño de once años acompañado de sus padres caminaba jalando sus cosas a través de la estación King Cross en Londres_

_-y no vayas a hacer ninguna travesura- le advertía una mujer pelirroja a su único hijo_

_-no, mamá...yo soy un angelito- contestó con una sonrisa divertida James_

_-lo eres si los angelitos tienen dos cuernos y una cola- respondió la mujer, provocando la risa de su esposo e hijo_

_-vamos Jane, es un niño deja que se divierta y estoy seguro que en Hogwarts lo hará mucho- dijo el esposo de la mujer, tenía el cabello negro igual que su hijo a diferencia de su hijo él tenía los ojos azules_

_-William se supone que me tienes que apoyar- protestó la mujer_

_-y te apoyo, amor...sólo opinó que dejes a James divertirse_

_-sólo te recuerdo que la diversión de James, no es saludable, ni legal ni en nuestro mundo, ni en el muggle- contestó Jane Potter, cuando llegaron a la plataforma nueva encontraron una escena que James jamás olvidaría, fue la primera vez que vio a Lily Evans_

_-¡por aquí debe de estar!- decía una niña pelirroja de ojos verdes a sus padres, Lily estaba llorando de la desesperación, a su lado estaba una niña mayor que ella viendo con desprecio a su pequeña hermana- ¡en la carta decía 9 ¾!_

_-¡deja de hacer berrinches, Lily!- protestó Petunia- ¡acepta que era una broma!_

_-¡NO LO ERA!- exclamó enojada Lily_

_-a ver, Lily- le dijo un hombre con cabello castaño y ojos verdes, evidentemente era el padre de la chica- ya ves lo que pasó con el guardia, por favor, vamos a casa_

_-pero papá...yo quiero ir a Hogwarts-susurró Lily, ahí fue cuando la familia Potter comprendió que pasaba _

_-ejem...disculpen- interrumpió Jane Potter-bueno es que escuche que iban a Hogwarts y no pude evitar acercarme..._

_-¿usted conoce Hogwarts?- preguntó esperanzada Lily_

_-si, hace algunos años yo fui a Hogwarts...y mi hijo entra este año- contestó la madre de James_

_-¿sabe dónde queda la plataforma 9 ¾?- le preguntó una mujer con el cabello pelirrojo oscuro, era la mamá de Lily_

_-¡están enfrente de ella!- respondió con una sonrisa Jane Potter- sólo tienen que atravesar ese muro _

_-¡yo me voy, no quiero seguir escuchando locuras!- dijo Petunia- los espero en el auto- y la chica de catorce años se alejó de sus padres_

_-James muéstrale como pasar a la señorita- pero James no escuchó la voz de su madre, desde que la vio no podía apartar su vista de los ojos verdes de Lily- ¡James¡¡JAMES WILLIAM POTTER!_

_-ya voy- y sin dejar de ver a Lily entró a la plataforma 9 ¾, iba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta que chocó con alguien y los dos chicos fueron al dar al suelo_

_-lo siento- susurró un niño de ojos grises y cabello negro_

_-¡Sirius Black¡¿qué crees que haces¡aléjate de esa chusma!- exclamó una mujer ya mayor, tomó a su hijo de la túnica y se lo llevó, James se quedó en el suelo viendo la escena entre madre e hijo cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba el hombro, él volteó y se encontró con los ojos verdes de la niña pelirroja, ella estaba sonriendo, le ofreció su brazo para levantarse_

_-gracias...- dijo James_

_-Lily, me llamo Lilian Evans, pero tú dime Lily_

_-gracias, Lily_

_-de nada, James Potter- respondió la pelirroja y después se alejó hacia los vagones, James no se movió hasta que sus padres lo llamaron para despedirse de él, desde ese día no dejo de pensar en los ojos verdes de Lily Evans y su perfecta sonrisa, aun cuando dejaron de llamarse por su nombre y pasaron a decirse por su apellido...ese día fue cuando James Potter empezó a querer a Lily Evans, y ahora estaba convencido que ella era la mujer de su vida, y que no había en el mundo que podría amar más que a ella._

_Hoy que estoy en tus brazos_

_Recuerdo mi soledad_

_Y me río pensando las veces que yo te deje pasar_

¿por qué nos ignorábamos?- le preguntó Susan a su novio, aun seguían abrazados- ¿cómo pasamos tanto tiempo haciendo que no nos importaban?

no lo sé- respondió él- sólo sé que cada vez que intentaba platicar contigo, tres cosas sucedían, una: que no me atrevía y a un metro de ti cambiaba de plan, dos: que con mis amigos cerca jamás me atrevía a hablarte, y tres: con tus amigas cerca mejor no me acercaba

a mi me pasaba lo mismo- confesó Susan- sabía que mis amigas no iban a aceptar que me hiciera amiga de un merodeador, y mucho menos que saliera con él

ni mis amigos, con que yo saliera con una de integrante del "trío de locas"

fuimos unos tontos- dijo Susan- nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos problemas si hubiésemos aceptado lo que sentíamos

pero no lo hicimos...pero eso ya es pasado, lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos

exactamente...porque no sabemos que nos espera afuera, y sabes Remus, no quisiera perderte

ni yo a ti, Susan, yo no quiero perderte...eres única, te amo y te juro que te estaré eternamente agradecido por aceptarme tal cual soy

no hay nada que agradecer, tú eres Remus Lupin y no iba a cambiar lo que siento por ti sólo porque eres un hombre lobo, al contrario si antes te admiraba y te amaba...ahora más- Remus abrazó con más fuerza a Susan, los dos pedían a la vida que jamás los separara, no había vida si alguno de ellos faltaba.

_Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó_

_Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró_

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió _

_el poder que había en este amor_

_Y llegaste tú una bendición_

_Aun recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió_

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió _

_el poder que hay en este amor_

_Y llegaste tú una bendición_

_Aun recuerdo cuando llegaste tú_

"Sirius Black...antes tu nombre significaba desprecio, un nombre que odiaba, un nombre que me causaba enojo...pero ahora, todo es tan diferente ¿cómo lo pude ignorar tanto tiempo?...por una sencilla razón, antes eras un arrogante, egocéntrico, tonto, altanero...aun lo sigues siendo, pero ya no como era hace algunos meses o años, pero a fin de cuentas por eso te amo, por ser como eres Sirius, porque también eres tierno, sensible y comprensivo...simplemente por eso te adoro, te amo, poco a poco te fuiste convirtiendo en mi razón de vivir...yo Arabella Figg está perdidamente enamorada, de ti, Sirius...y sabes es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, porque yo creo que los dos aprendimos que nuestro corazón podía amar, porque ahora todo es diferente, porque tal vez lo que sentimos iluminó nuestra vida, y estoy segura que en algún momento los dos sabíamos que no podíamos llegar a amar, pero que equivocada estaba...llegaste tú y los dos aprendimos a querer, a amar...esto es muy difícil para mi, pero gracias Sirius, gracias por amarme" eso decía Belle en su mente, sabía que nunca sería capaz de decírselo de frente al hombre que amaba, sin embargo hacía todo lo posible para demostrárselo, tal vez en un futuro lo haría, pero ahora sólo quería una cosa, quería que Sirius se sintiera amado, como ella en ese instante, se sentía protegida y amada por ese joven de ojos grises, y el reto de Belle era que Sirius sintiera lo mismo, y si ella hubiera podido en ese momento leer la mente de Sirius estaría segura que lo estaba logrando, porque Sirius Black por primera vez en su vida se sentía amado.

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió _

_el poder que había en este amor_

_Y llegaste tú una bendición_

_Aun recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió_

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió _

_el poder que hay en este amor_

_Y llegaste tú una bendición_

_Aun recuerdo cuando llegaste tú_

le voy a agradecer a Remus, Sirius, Peter y Snape una cosa- James la volteó a ver sin entenderla- les voy a agradecer habernos echado sabe Merlín que maldiciones para hacernos viajar a...ya sabes donde estuvimos, porque si no hubiéramos estado ahí yo no me hubiera dado cuenta que lo que sentía por ti tenía un futuro, James yo no quería aceptar que te quería por miedo, y porque sabía que si entre nosotros sucedía algo no nos iba a llevar a ningún lado, y yo sólo iba a salir lastimada, pero mientras estuvimos en casa de Harry, o platicando con tu amigo, me di cuenta que debíamos intentarlo, no sólo para que pasará lo que sabemos, sino porque yo te quería y todos esos miedos que tenía se fueron...siempre le voy a agradecer a la vida haber hecho que yo fuera una bruja, porque así te conocí, así me di cuenta que te amaba y que valía intentarlo contigo...además de saber que lo nuestro tenía un futuro, te amo James- concluyó la pelirroja derramando algunas lágrimas, la música seguía, y James la abrazó con más fuerza, sus cuerpos parecían ser sólo uno...

te amo, Lily, te amo...y nunca dudes de ellos, no importa cuanto tiempo pase yo nunca te dejaré de amar- contestó James- y sabes yo también agradezco ese viaje, porque si antes te quería, desde ahí te empecé a amar y me di cuenta que no quería perderte, y pase, lo que pase, siempre quiero estar contigo, Lily...siempre- la música cesó, y ellos fundieron sus labios en un beso, todo el alumnado empezó a aplaudir, pero a ellos poco les importaba, en su mundo sólo existían ellos dos

vamonos de aquí, James- le pidió Lily a su novio, él asintió y ambos salieron tomados de la mano hacia la sala de los menesteres, lo que sucedió ahí sólo quedó guardado en la mente del futuro matrimonio Potter como una de las mejores noches de su vida, porque desde ese día fueron uno solo.

ya llegamos- le anunció Sirius a su novia, ella estaba estupefacta jamás imaginó que Sirius la llevaría ahí- por mi culpa nos castigaron y para recompensar mi tontería quise traerte aquí...con tu familia, porque sé lo importante que es para ti pasar las Navidades con ellos

gracias, Sirius- dijo ella, abrazó y besó a Sirius- gracias, gracias, gracias

de nada, pequeña- contestó él- qué esperas, entra...adentro hay muchas personas esperándote- ella corrió hasta la puerta de la casa, tocó el timbre y esperó a que alguien abriera la puerta, la abrió un hombre alto de pelo castaño chino, con unos ojos iguales a los de Belle...el hombre abrazó a su hija como si de ello dependiera su vida

¡miren quien llegó!- gritó el hombre- mi pequeña no sabes cuanto te extrañe- susurró el hombre, más personas aparecieron en la puerta de la casa de los Figg y todos abrazaron a Belle, la jalaron hacia adentro, Sirius veía con melancolía esa escena familiar, en su familia jamás había visto esa clase de afecto, sólo lo había visto con la familia de su mejor amigo y con la de su novia, se disponía a arrancar la motocicleta cuando alguien lo llamó

espera- gritó el papá de Belle- por favor el chico que se preocupa por mi hija, siempre será bien recibido en esta casa

no se moleste, señor- contestó Sirius- mañana regreso por Belle

no te hagas del rogar, muchacho- dijo el señor Figg- baja de esa moto, y ven acá- Sirius lo obedeció- bien soy Albert Figg, el padre de Arabella ¿tú eres?

él es mi novio, papá- respondió Belle desde atrás, su padre sonrió- te presento a Sirius Black

yo mejor me voy- dijo Sirius haciendo un amago de irse- ¡Feliz Navidad!- y subió a su moto, estaba seguro que la familia de Belle jamás lo aceptaría por ser un Black

¡no digas tonterías, chico!- exclamó el papá de Belle, tomó a Sirius de los hombros y lo hizo pasar a su casa- ya me demostraste que te importa mi pequeña, y eso es suficiente para que seas bien recibido en esta casa ¿entendiste?- Sirius asintió- entonces a disfrutar de la fiesta- así los tres entraron a la fiesta, y Sirius se sintió parte de la familia, y Belle estaba más que feliz, estaba en casa con las personas que más amaba...ya en Hogwarts recompensaría a Sirius.

Susan ¿estás segura?- le preguntó Remus preocupado a su novia

totalmente-respondió ella- siempre he dicho que ese momento tan bonito, sólo lo viviría con una persona que yo amará y que estuviera segura que el sentimiento es recíproco...y créeme ahora lo estoy, sé que tu eres esa persona

gracias, Susan...juro que no te arrepentirás, sólo quiero que esta noche sea mágica e inolvidable para ti

para nosotros, Remus- agregó Susan, su novio sonrió

Susan...si quieres que pare, si te duele o lo que sea, dímelo yo me detendré, si sientes que no es el momento te aseguro que lo entenderé

gracias, Remus...no sabes lo que esto significa para mí- y se abrazó al licántropo, se besaron con mucha pasión...él la recostó sobre la manta

te amo- le dijo él al oído, después beso el lóbulo de la oreja de Susan

y yo a ti- dijo Susan, buscó los labios de Remus. Lo que sucedió después sólo fue testigo la habitación, el cielo, las estrellas y la luna, cada uno demostró su amor hacia la persona dueña de su corazón como quisieron, para las tres parejas esa noche de Navidad sería totalmente inolvidable, que cada uno guardaría como uno de los momentos más preciados de su vida, y totalmente seguro desde que esas personas llegaron a ocupar un pedazo de su corazón, llegaron para nunca irse y para cambiarles la vida...porque el amor simplemente los sorprendió.

**Espero que les haya gustado, salió exactamente como quería, creo que el romanticismo sigue rondando en mi cabeza...eso pasa por escuchar tres horas seguidas pura música romántica, pero valió la pena...antes de que se me olvide la canción de llama "Y llegaste tú" de Sin Bandera, o al menos eso dice mi primo.**

**Gracias por leer esto, y por favor dejen algún review sobre que tal les pareció este capítulo, ya saben que se aceptan críticas, howlers, o lo que ustedes quieran.**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE (para que después no me reclamen del por qué tardo tanto publicando):** De una vez aviso que si está vez tarde mucho en publicar, bueno para el capítulo 14 me tardaré un poquito más, estoy en mi último mes de escuela y mis "queridos" profesores me dejan algo de tarea, y me prometí estudiar para el examen de ingreso a la Escuela Superior, no sé que día me toca hacerlo, sólo sé que es a finales de este mes de Mayo, 28 o 29 aun no lo sé, así que deséenme suerte porque no me pienso aparecer por aquí hasta Junio.

**Los invito a leer mis otros fics:**

"**La profecía de Godric Gryffindor"** la acabo de iniciar, y está ubicada en el séptimo año de Harry, dos mujeres llegaran a cambiarle la vida ¿qué tienen que ver con la profecía de Godric Gryffindor hizo antes de morir?

"**La mujer que no soñé"** un song-fic basado en la canción de Arjona, es totalmente Ron/Hermione

"**Que lloró"** ¿cómo se siente Ron después que la mujer que ama lo traicionó con su mejor amigo? Terminado, la cancion de Sin Bandera, y los otros dos capítulos "Aun Te Amo"y "Te Acuerdas de Mí" de Ricardo Arjona...

**Pasados los comerciales me despido**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo**

**Saludos desde México**

**Con mucho cariño, Gala Potter**


	14. Luna Llena

**¡Estoy de regreso! Siento la tardanza pero de tareas, exámenes y otras cosas en Mayo, pase a unos días de descanso, pensé que en mis vacaciones iba a tener más tiempo para escribir, pero no fue así, he estado muy ocupada, en fin, no saben como siento la tardanza.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a mi hermana que cumple 15 años, y es quien me ayuda a revisar al ortografía de los capítulos, además de escuchar mis idea. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son los que me impulsan a seguir adelante con la historia, a todos los que me han dejado su opinión no saben cuanto los estimo, por eso MUCHAS GRACIAS. Las respuesta está al final.**

**Les recuerdo que todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling, y sólo algunos personajes son míos.**

**¡Ahora si a leer!**

**14. Luna llena**

**Por Gala Potter**

Hace una semana había sido Navidad, aquella que a pesar del futuro que les deparaba saliendo de Hogwarts jamás olvidarían, siempre la evocarían como uno de los días más felices de sus vidas, antes de salir a la vida real, antes de entrar y sufrir directamente las desgracias de la guerra que estaba fuera de los muros de Hogwarts, pero mientras estuvieran en ese maravilloso colegio de magia sabían que estaban protegidos, que nunca les pasaría nada, por eso estaban muy tranquilos en la sala común matando el tiempo, Remus y Sirius llevaban dos horas jugando ajedrez frente a la chimenea, las apuestas corrían alrededor de ellos y muchos gryffindor's estaban ahí, en especial las mujeres para apoyarlos, era un juego muy reñido, pese a que era luna llena y Remus no se sentía bien, estaba destruyendo el orgullo de Sirius Black, quien miraba en ese momento como el caballo blanco de Remus hacía añicos su reina; Susan y Belle estaban dando apoyo a sus respectivos novios, además de ser las principales promotoras de las apuestas; Peter también estaba viendo la famosa partida de ajedrez pero no apoyaba a ninguno de los dos jugadores, no quería que alguno de los dos le dejara de hablar o se vengara, Lily era ajena a todo aquello que estaba pasando en la sala común, ella leía un libro de encantamientos en uno de los sofás cercanos a la ventana, lo más alejado del alboroto del juego de ajedrez que se estaba llevando a cabo, y James estaba platicando con Luke Finsley acerca de las nuevas estrategias que emplearía el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor para ganar por sexta vez consecutiva la Copa.

-Jaque- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro, el rey blanco de Remus corría peligro, pero para sorpresa del animago, Remus no se inmutó seguía concentrado en su juego, su siguiente movimiento fue salvar a su rey moviéndolo hacia la izquierda, el turno era de Sirius, no pensó mucho en mover su alfil negro dos casillas y acabar con una torre blanca de Remus, pero este sonrió como si esperara ese movimiento

-jaque- anunció Remus muy sonriente, Sirius estaba estupefacto, cómo no se había dado cuenta que su rey había sido acorralado por la reina, un alfil y la otra torre sobreviviente, no le quedó otra opción más que un caballo suyo acabará con la reina de Remus, pero aun así ya había perdido el juego

-¡JAQUE MATE!- exclamó Remus muy sonriente cuando su alfil acabó con el rey negro de Sirius

-¡eso es trampa!- dijo indignado- cambiaste las piezas cuando me volteé

-p-r-e-t-e-x-t-o-s- contestó Remus- Sirius acepta que perdiste

-pequeña, tú estás de testigo que lunático hizo trampa- le dijo Sirius a su novia

-lamento informarte que no, amor- respondió Belle- Remus ganó limpiamente

-una patada al orgullo de Sirius Black- dijo Susan haciendo que su amigo fingiera enojo- Belle ¿Cuánto ganó, Remus?

-¡quiero la revancha!- exigió Canuto, su amigo negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la silla, de inmediato fue abrazado por su novia

-¡Felicidades!- exclamó Susan, y le dio un beso a su novio, él sonrió

-Susan ¿me vas a hacer caso?- preguntó Belle, así Susan se separó de Remus y atendió la llamada de su amiga

-¿la apuesta fue de...?

-ciento cincuenta galeones- completó Belle la frase no de muy buen humor- Remus ten- y le tendió el dinero a su amigo- anden vayan a gastárselo

-¡de donde se acumulo tanto!- exclamó Sirius, en si no le importaba el dinero, eso era lo de menos, pero su orgullo estaba destrozado- ¡yo iba a ganar!

-no sabes perder, Sirius- comentó Remus

-¡yo nunca pierdo!- exclamó Sirius- ¡quiero la revancha¡más bien exijo la revancha!

-bien, te daré la revancha- anunció Remus, el animago Black a la respuesta de su amigo empezó a acomodar las piezas-...pero la semana que entra- terminó de decir

-¿por qué no ahora?- dijo Sirius

-Sirius, no me siento bien y quiero descansar...

-esta bien- cedió Sirius recordando que ese día era luna llena y que su amigo no se sentía muy bien- pero no creas que esto se me va a olvidar, quiero la revancha y verás como mis piezas negras acaban con las tuyas

-si, si, cuando quieras- le dio el avión Remus- pero te aseguro que conmigo aprenderás a perder

-que no te quede la menor duda, Remus Lupin, que te voy a ganar- pero el licántropo ignoró a su amigo, tomó a Susan de la mano y ambos se fueron a sentar en uno de los sillones desocupados, Sirius y Belle les fueron a hacer compañía después de haber recogido el juego de ajedrez, a los pocos minutos la sala común estaba casi vacía terminada la partida de los merodeadores la mayoría había ido al gran comedor a la cena de Año nuevo a la que debido a las prohibiciones de McGonagall tampoco podían asistir, pero esta vez Lily y James decidieron hacerles compañía a sus amigos

-Lily...por si no te habías dado cuenta faltan años para los EXTASIS- le comentó Sirius a la pelirroja que todavía estaba muy concentrada en su libro

-Sirius, yo soy responsable y me preocupo por mi futuro- respondió Lily- no como otros, que son unos irresponsables sin remedio

-no soy irresponsable- replicó Sirius, Lily levantó su vista del libro y los fijó en los ojos grises del animago- y no te me quedes viendo así, sino simplemente para qué estudio si ya lo sé todo, y para tu información querida pelirroja si me interesa mi futuro, voy a ser auror- declaró Sirius

-y para tu información- contestó Lily, dejando el libro a un lado y encarando a su amigo- para que te acepten en el entrenamiento se necesitan mínimo Supera Expectativas mínimo en Pociones, Transformaciones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, además de las pruebas de personalidad y aptitudes que hace el Ministerio ¿te parece suficiente¿o te sigues creyendo el "sabelotodo" Black?

-no soy un "sabelotodo"- respondió Sirius- pero sé que puedo

-¡Belle no entiendo como lo soportas!- exclamó desesperada Lily

-de la misma manera que tú soportas a James- contestó Belle con una sonrisa

-lo que yo no sabía- intervino Remus- era que Lily quiere ser auror

-¿en serio no lo sabían?- dijo James sorprendido- Lily, Belle y Susan quieren ser aurores como nosotros

-¿QUÉ!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Remus y Sirius dejando claro que no sabían cuales eran los planes de sus novias

-¡ah no, pequeña¡sabes a dónde te quieres meter¡no sabes de lo que son capaces esos mortífagos¡y ese loco de Voldemort!- algunos se estremecieron al oír ese nombre, desde hace seis años ese loco maniático había causado una de las peores guerras de las que el mundo mágico tenía memoria- ¡no quiero que seas auror!

-¡sé perfectamente de los que son capaces esos malditos mortífagos o mortífagas!- recalcó Belle exaltada, nadie en el mundo le iba a prohibir o impedir la posibilidad de vengarse de Bellatrix Black- ¡y tengo mis razones para querer ser auror¡y nadie como tú me lo va a impedir!

-¡no soy nadie!- exclamó Sirius furioso- ¡ahora resulta que para la niña no significo absolutamente nada!- todos estaban en silencio observando incapaces de intervenir en la iniciada discusión

-Sirius es una decisión sobre MI vida y lo que tú digas o hagas no me va a impedir que me convierta en auror- contestó Belle

-¡me importa tu vida y por eso me opongo!- respondió Sirius, Belle lo miró entre agradecida y enfurecida

-¡pero sigue siendo mi vida!

-¡tú no has visto cómo son esos infelices¡y no quiero que te enfrentes a ellos¡no sabes de lo que son capaces!- le gritó Sirius provocando que Belle se enojara aun más, y lo mirara con una furia contenida como meses atrás lo hacía

-¡no me trates como una ignorante!- también gritó Belle

-¡los mortífagos no se compadecen de nadie!

-¡y yo no necesito que se compadezcan de mí!

-¡no sabes lo que dices!- exclamó el animago Black

-¡Claro que lo sé, Sirius Black!- al oír su nombre Sirius sintió escalofríos, hace tanto tiempo que no decía su nombre de aquella manera tan ácida- ¡y no me importa!

-¿entonces no te importa tu vida!- le dijo Sirius

-¡y tú que!- respondió Belle- ¡tú también quieres ser auror¡y yo acaso te estoy diciendo algo!

-pero es diferente- se defendió Sirius

-¡por qué es diferente!- exclamó más enojada Belle- ¡por qué tú eres hombre y yo mujer¡por qué crees que soy más débil, y no sé a lo que me enfrento¡por qué según tú no me importa mi vida¡si es así que poco me conoces, Sirius Black!- y dicho esto Belle se encaminó a la salida de la Sala Común, Sirius la trató de detener tomándola de la mano

-Belle, por favor detente- le suplicó Sirius- sabes que yo nunca pensaría o diría eso de ti

-¡no me toques!- le gritó y de un manotazo se soltó de la mano de su todavía novio

-yo..

-no digas nada- lo interrumpió Belle- y sabes qué pienso- Sirius negó con la cabeza- que los meses contigo fueron una pérdida de tiempo¡y no te me vuelvas a acercar!- Sirius se quedó estupefacto, imposibilitado de decir o hacer algo, simplemente vio como Belle salía echa una fiera de la Sala común, sus amigos se acercaron a él

-una pérdida de tiempo- murmuró Sirius, jamás reconocería ante nadie que esas palabras le habían dolido, su orgullo seguía siendo mayor- bien, si ella se quiere matar adelante que lo haga yo no se lo voy a impedir, si cree que no la conozco, que no la amo, bien que se vaya al carajo

-Sirius estás exagerando- le dijo Lily

-¡y Belle qué!- le reclamó el animago a la pelirroja- ¡yo sólo me preocupo por ella¡¿y qué hace¡se enoja y manda lo que teníamos a la fregada!

-ve a hablar con ella antes que este lío se haga más grande- sugirió James

-¡no oíste que no quiere que me acerque!- gritó furioso Sirius

-hay que dejar que las cosas se calmen- dijo Susan- los dos están enojados, y si la buscas van a terminar diciéndose cosas que los dos lamentaran

-Susan tiene razón- opinó Remus- Sirius primero cálmate y luego hablas con ella

-¡nadie entiende que ella no me quiere volver a ver!- exclamó Sirius- ¡ya me están cansando! Si ella no se da cuenta lo mucho que me importa, bien, que se vaya con Diggory a ver si él se preocupa y la ama como yo, ya no me preocupare por ella, ya no, esto se acabo, y si ella no quiere que me vuelva a acercar, bien, me mantendré alejado de ella- y dicho esto tomó su juego de ajedrez de la mesa, y subió a su habitación, desde abajo todos escucharon el portazo que dio Sirius al cerrar su habitación

-de haber sabido que iban a reaccionar así no se los hubiera dicho- se lamentó James

-y tú como lo ibas a saber- le dijo Lily a su novio abrazándolo

-Sirius es un tonto- dijo Susan- será su novio, la amará, pero no le puede prohibir que Belle cumpla una de sus sueños ¿o tú me lo vas a prohibir, Remus?- el licántropo se quedo pensando, a él también le preocupaba la posibilidad de perderla, pero definitivamente no se lo iba a prohibir

-es tu vida, Susan, son tus sueños- respondió Remus- y lo único que puedo hacer es apoyarte, me asusta la idea de verte combatir, de que algún día vayas a salir herida, pero no te lo puedo prohibir- la rubia lo miró agradecida, abrazó a su novio con fuerza, y lo besó

-gracias- le susurró al oído cuando se separaron- gracias por entenderme y apoyarme- el futuro matrimonio Potter recordó las palabras de Remus del futuro _"a ella...la mató Voldemort"_ y si fue así era porque probablemente Susan era auror, o por algo un tanto importante como para que el mismo Voldemort la matara, si Lily y James querían cambiar el futuro, una de las cosas que se habían propuesto cambiar era la muerte de su amiga, y harían hasta lo imposible para conseguirlo, no permitirían que Susan se convirtiera en auror, pero el futuro suele tener muchas sopresas.

El atardecer de ese día anunciaba la proximidad de la noche, los merodeadores acompañados de Lily y Susan estaban en su habitación ultimando los detalles de la salida de esa noche, casi todos estaban listos, Remus abrigado y a unos minutos de ir a su encuentro con la enfermera escolar, y su novia alistándose para buscarlo más tarde en la casa de los gritos, ella estaba nerviosa aquella noche sería la primera vez que vería a Remus convertido en lobo, el miedo se estaba apoderándose de ella a cada minuto que se acercaba la temible salida de la luna, pero también sabía porque lo estaba haciendo y jamás se arrepentiría de acompañarlo en sus transformaciones. Sirius estaba decaído aunque tratará de fingirlo, la discusión con Belle seguía presente en su mente, quería correr a abrazarla, besarla, pedirle perdón por ser tan estúpido, pero el orgullo Black no era fácil de ignorar, él la quería proteger y ella le regresaba la moneda de esa manera, no era justo, pero ¿era justo seguir sufriendo al tenerla lejos¿valía la pena dejarla perder? Su cabeza era un mar de confusión. James, Peter y Lily estaban vigilando los pasillos de Hogwarts con ayuda del mapa del merodeador.

-la escapada no tendrá mayor problema- anunció James- Filch anda muy ocupado con Peeves, sólo me preocupa algo, dudo que la capa nos cubra a todos- Lily tomó la capa y la extendió

-mmm...tres personas caben perfectamente aquí- opinó Lily, todos se quedaron en silencio nadie recordaba que Lily desconocía que su amiga era animaga

-no van a ir sólo ellos tres- respondió Susan, la pelirroja la miró desconcertada- yo voy ir con ellos

-¡estás loca¡demente!- exclamó Lily- ¡sabes lo peligroso que es¡te estás exponiendo demasiado!

-sé perfectamente que estoy haciendo- contestó Susan

-lo dudó- dijo Lily- no es porque tenga algo en contra de Remus, al contrario, pero si te muerde, él no va a estar conciente que eres tú cuando se convierta en lobo

-en mi forma animaga no me va a hacer nada- se defendió Susan

-¿qué?- preguntó Lily sin creer que lo había escuchado

-me convierto en águila- respondió la rubia- soy una animaga ilegal

-¡por Merlín!- exclamó Lily, y se dejó caer en la cama de su novio- ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-era un pequeño secreto- contestó Susan

-¿un águila? De seguro estos locos te ayudaron- aseguró Lily

-¡no somos locos!- le reclamó James pero los ojos verdes de su novia dejaban mucho que decir- bueno sólo un poquito

-Sirius fue un buen maestro- contestó Susan

-bueno yo me voy- anunció Remus- nos vemos más al rato, y Sus...

-confía en mí, no va a pasar nada- le dijo ella tratando de tranquilizarlo, aunque ninguno de los dos lo expresara abiertamente ambos tenían miedo

-te amo- dijo Remus abrazándola, ella respondió besándolo

-ejem...- carraspeó Sirius- no es por interrumpir, pero Lunático ya se te está haciendo tarde y no queremos tener un lobito aquí- el licántropo sonrió, y salió rumbo a la enfermería, pero no sin antes besar de nuevo a su novia. Los amigos esperaron hasta verificar que Remus ya estaba en la casa de los gritos, y la señora Pomprey ya se encontrara de nuevo en el castillo, desafortunadamente la capa no cubría a los cuatro, Sirius, James, Peter y Susan, para evitar las sospechas primero bajaron Lily y Susan, esta última salió de la sala común rumbo a uno de los tantos pasadizos que había descubierto gracias a los merodeadores, ahí se trasformó en el águila que era, los demás la alcanzarían en el sauce boxeador; Lily espero a que los tres merodeadores que estaban bajaran cubiertos con la capa de invisibilidad, los acompañaría hasta la puerta del castillo, ya ahí se despidió de James y les pidió a los tres que se cuidaran, al amanecer los esperaría en la habitación de los merodeadores. Más tarde se reunieron con Susan, entraron a la casa de los gritos en su forma humana a excepción de Susan, y se encontraron con Remus aun en su forma humana.

-Hola- saludó Sirius- tanto tiempo sin verte

-si...cuánto tendremos de no vernos ¿veinte minutos?- contestó Remus, ambos se echaron a reír, sólo era un forma de intentar que el nerviosismo que sentían se pasara, nadie sabía cómo reaccionaría Susan

-Sus ¿estás bien?- le preguntó su novio, desde que habían entrado ella se había transformado de nuevo en su forma humana y se había recargado en una de las paredes, los nervios y el miedo se habían apoderado completamente de ella

-si...sólo que...nada olvídalo- respondió Susan

-Susan, si no quieres estar aquí, créeme que lo entenderé- le dijo Remus acercándose a ella

-quiero estar aquí- contestó ella, lo abrazó y fue cuando su mirada se fijó en que la luna estaba haciendo su aparición, Remus se separó

-transfórmense- les ordenó antes de iniciar él con su propia transformación, los presentes obedecieron y a los pocos segundos, ya había un ciervo, un perro, una rata y un águila, mientras el otro se iba transformando poco a poco en un lobo, Susan se sentía morir al oír los gritos de su novio al transformarse, hasta ese día no sabía lo dolorosa que era la transformación de los licántropos, se posó en un asta de Cornamenta, y esperó a que el tormento pasara, y por fin tuvo un lobo enfrente de ella, sabía que se tenía que acercar, lo dudó unos instantes, pero al final de cuentas voló hacia Remus, estaba enfrente de él, tuvo miedo que en ese momento el lobo la aventará o la mordiera, pero eso nunca sucedió, al mirar los ajos azules del águila, el lobo sabía que no debía atacarla, por eso dejó que instantes después el águila se posara en su cabeza, alrededor el ciervo, el perro y un poco la rata se alegraron que Remus reconociera a esa águila real.

Los cinco salieron de la casa de los gritos para dirigirse a Hogsmeade y pasar la noche que tenían planeada, Colagusano iba a delante de la comitiva, y Susan volaba alrededor de ellos, y como cada luna llena el lobo y el perro comenzaron a jugar, al inicio el águila se asustó, pero la mirada tranquilizadora de James hicieron que ella se posara de nuevo en el asta de James mientras los otros jugaban, pero ella también quería divertirse un rato y le dio un buen susto a Colagusano cuando lo agarró de la cola como si fuera su presa, luego Canuto y Lunático asustaron aun más a la rata cuando querían quitársela al águila, Cornamenta no tardó en unirse al juego.

Cuando Lily entró a su habitación después de haber ido a dejar a sus amigos a la entrada del castillo no esperó ver una imagen que tenia meses de no verla, encontró a una de sus mejores amigas la cual había recurrido a arrojar todas aquellas cosas que le había dado Sirius Black o cualquier cosa relacionada con él, fotos, flores, regalos, todo, incluso Belle había sido tentada a romper la foto que Lily tenía en su buró de las tres amigas con los merodeadores, o donde los cuatro merodeadores sonrían contentos, pero la foto no era de ella y esa fue la razón por la que tampoco se acercaba a la cama de Susan, donde seguramente la rubia también tenía alguna foto donde salía él, no hay que decir que estaba furiosa eso era bastante evidente, al entrar la pelirroja tuvo que esquivar un portarretrato donde aparecían Sirius y Belle el día de Navidad en casa de ella, la foto terminó estrellándose en una pared y rompiéndose el cristal que la protegía en pedazos, el portarretratos también se hizo añicos, pero la foto sólo se maltrató un poco, Belle tomó su varita y susurró _incendium!_ La foto se fue consumiendo por el fuego, hasta que sólo quedaron cenizas.

-¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó Lily

-¡muy bien!- exclamó Belle con sarcasmo estaba sentada en su cama rodeada de todas aquellas cosas que Sirius le había dado- ¡no sabes¡me siento fenomenal¡pero que sabrás tú si tu perfecto novio te apoya en tus decisiones!

-¿no crees que deberías hablar con Sirius?- sugirió la pelirroja Evans

-no, gracias- respondió Belle- ¿para qué¿para qué me expliqué su según razones para que yo no sea auror?

-exactamente por eso debes hablar con él- contestó Lily- ambos están exagerando

-¡yo no estoy exagerando!

-si no estás exagerando ¿por qué cortaste con él?- le preguntó Lily

-porque yo no voy a hacer lo que él diga- respondió Belle- yo no necesito a alguien que me ordene que hacer con mi vida

-él nunca te prohibió ser auror- Belle vio a su amiga en forma desafiante

-¡ah, no¿entonces qué fue eso de "no quiero que seas auror"¡sólo piensa en él ese idiota!

-¿segura que sólo piensa en él?- le dijo Lily- si yo no más recuerdo él dijo que le importaba tú vida, y por eso no le gustaba la idea

-¡Sirius Black pensando en otros¡ya lo creo!- ironizó Belle

-estás siendo muy injusta con él- dijo Lily

-¿desde cuándo eres defensora de Sirius Black!- exclamó Belle

-¡desde que tú lo tratas de una forma tan injusta!- contestó Lily empezando a desesperarse por la actitud de su amiga- ¡él sólo se está preocupando por ti¡porque te ama!- Belle se quedó sin palabras, todos los argumentos se le habían acabado...tal vez si se había pasado un poco con Sirius, pero...- Belle no lo trates así, créeme él te ama y por eso no quiere que arriesgues tu vida de esa manera

-pero él también tiene que entender que es mi vida y mis metas, mis sueños- dijo Belle dubitativa de lo que haría, tratar de olvidar todo lo que sentía por Sirius o hablar con él

-sólo te pido que mañana hables con él- le dijo Lily sentándose a lado de su amiga- lo escuches, aclaren este mal entendido y lleguen a un acuerdo, donde tu no abandones tus sueños y él comprenda eso ¿te parece?

-está bien- accedió Belle-...pero si me dice algo como lo de hoy jamás le vuelvo a dirigir la palabra, o le mando una maldición...

-sólo habla con él- le pidió Lily- y recoge este tiradero

-creo que no me conviene ponerme como histérica, hago muchos destrozos

-¿qué te parece si te mando a unas pláticas para el control de la ira?- le preguntó Lily, lo que su amiga contestó con un almohadazo

-¡muy graciosita, Lily Evans!- exclamó Belle

-no en verdad...ese rato estaba viendo con Susan qué lugar es mejor- Lily alcanzó a esquivar la almohada que de nueva cuenta le envió Belle

-¡ya verás!- le dijo Belle- ¿a ti te gustaría ser internada en San Mungo?

-mmm...no sería mala idea- contestó la pelirroja- estás ahí sin hacer nada, te llevan de comer ¡que vida sería esa!- y así empezó una guerra de almohadazos, cuando terminó ambas amigas quedaron rendidas acostadas sobre el suelo

-¿y dónde anda, Susan?- le preguntó Belle a la pelirroja que tenía a lado- no crees que ya se tardo demasiado o la secuestro de nuevo Remus

-la segunda opción- contestó Lily- ya los conoces últimamente no se pueden separar ni un instante- Belle se levantó del suelo

-Lily no me esperes- le dijo Belle a su amiga- tengo que arreglar un mal entendido

-¿QUÉ!- saltó Lily- ¡vas a hablar con Sirius!

-exactamente- respondió Belle muy sonriente- a menos que se niegue a hablar conmigo

-¡no puedes!- la detuvo Lily

-pero no decías que hablará con él- le dijo Belle

-si...pero no hoy- contestó la pelirroja, solamente con la mirada su amiga exigía una explicación

-¿por qué?- le preguntó Belle

-porque...porque...¡Sirius está muy enojado!- respondió por fin la pelirroja

-justamente por eso debo ir- dijo Belle- antes que este lío se haga más grande- y se dirigió hacia la puerta, Lily corrió a interponerse entre la puerta y su amiga

-no puedes ir- le dijo la ojiverde

-Lily, no me hagas esto de nuevo- dijo Belle- ¿por qué no me quieres dejar salir¿qué ocultas, Lily?

-¿ocultar¿quién está ocultando algo?- contestó la pelirroja poniéndose nerviosa y empezando a sentir calor, definitivamente no era buen apara mentir- yo no estoy ocultando nada

-¿cuál es el secreto?- le preguntó Belle con la certeza que Lily Evans ocultaba algo

-¿secreto¿tú sabes un secreto?

-Lily...

-Belle...

-¡mira un águila!- exclamó Belle fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente e increíblemente Lily cayó en su mentira, esa era su oportunidad para escaparse

-¿dón...- pero Belle ya había salido de la habitación- porque siempre caigo en los engaños- se recriminó a ella misma- ¡Belle espera!- le gritó a su amiga y salió tras ella. Belle oyó a lo lejos que Lily la llamaba pero era más importante encontrarse con Sirius, y si la razón del por qué Lily no la dejaba salir tenía que ver con él, subió lo más rápido que pudo al dormitorio de los merodeadores, no le importó atropellar a unos cuantos compañeros suyos que se cruzaron, no tocó la puerta, directamente la abrió...pero esta vació el dormitorio, entró buscó debajo de las camas, en el baño, pero ni rastro de Sirius Black, ni de ninguno de los merodeadores, a los pocos minutos llegó Lily

-¿dónde están!- le preguntó Belle

-no lo sé- respondió Lily tratando de sonar convincente

-¿dónde están, Lily!- le preguntó de nueva cuenta- ¡sé que tú lo sabes¡eso era lo que ocultabas!

-yo...ellos...no te lo puedo decir- contestó finalmente la pelirroja

-¡que no me lo puedes decir!- exclamó furiosa Belle- ¿por qué¿secreto de merodeador¿o algo por el estilo?

-Belle entiende, no te lo puedo decir- repitió Lily

-¿por qué?- la interrogó Belle

-porque no es cosa mía- respondió Lily- es asunto de ellos, y yo no soy nadie para andar divulgando sus secretos

-entonces que poca confianza me tienes- dijo Belle con resentimiento

-no es desconfianza- le dijo Lily- simplemente que no soy la que debe decírtelo

-¿tiene que ver con Sirius?- preguntó Belle

-bueno todos están involucrados- respondió la pelirroja- James, Sirius, Peter, Remus y Susan

-¿Susan también está involucrada!- exclamó la castaña. Lily asintió- por eso odio los secretos ¿a qué hora van a llegar?

-hasta el amanecer- respondió Lily

-¿qué!- exclamó Belle, iba empezar de nuevo a protestar pero se le ocurrió algo mejor- muy bien, nos quedaremos a esperarlos- se acostó en la cama de Sirius

-Belle eso es una exageración- le dijo Lily a la terca de su amiga

-no es ninguna exageración- contestó Belle- es una necesidad, y si no quieres te puedes ir a nuestro dormitorio

-es una invasión a su privacidad

-no me importa- respondió Belle, para ese entonces ya estaba acomodada en la cama de Sirius dispuesta a pasar allí la noche. Lily suspiró resignada, conocía a Belle y cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza no había poder humano que la sacara de allí, la pelirroja optó por acostarse en la cama de su novio y rogar que Belle no se enterara del secreto de Remus y de los demás, o que su reacción fuera de aceptación, tal vez la segunda opción era la más probable pero a Lily le preocupaba que enojada su amiga podía decir muchas tonterías aunque no las sintiera, sólo había que recordar su discusión de la tarde con Sirius.

Los primero rayos de sol empezaron a iluminar los terrenos de Hogwarts que estaban cubiertos de nieve, se podría haber dicho que la paz reinaba todos los alrededores de Hogwarts a no ser de unas risas que se escuchaban a lo lejos, si alguien hubiera pasado en ese momento por ahí sólo habría podido identificar de lugar donde se supone provenían las risas, pero lo único que hubiera podido ver sería una águila real volando muy cerca de allí, nadie se iba a imaginar que el águila era una muchacha de diecisiete años que volaba alrededor de sus amigos que iban cubiertos con una capa invisible. El águila y sus acompañantes invisibles entraron al castillo

-¡Peter no pises la capa que te vas a caer!- le dijo James a Colagusano que se estaba llevando la capa entre los pies, dejando visibles los pies de James y Sirius

-no la estoy pisa...-pero Peter ya no completó la frase porque tropezó con la capa y cayó al suelo, llevándose con él a sus amigos, de haber podido Susan se hubiera reído muy fuerte, pero lo único que hizo fue posarse en una armadura

-¡ay!- exclamaron los tres al caer al suelo

-mi rodilla- se quejó Sirius

-shhh ¿qué fue ese ruido?- preguntó James

-yo quejándome porque me lastime la rodilla- contestó Sirius

-no...se oyeron como pasos- dijo James poniéndose de pie- ¿quién tiene el mapa?- ninguno de sus amigos le contestó, una persona se acercaba hacia ellos

-de seguro alumnos planeando algún desastre- dijo una voz muy conocida para los merodeadores

-Filch- murmuraron los tres merodeadores

-¡corran!- exclamó James

-pero no estamos violando ninguna regla- dijo Sirius

-como si eso le importara- respondió James, tomó su capa invisible y ayudo a levantarse a sus amigos- al pasaje de la bruja tuerta- les dijo James, era el pasadizo más cercano, estaba ayudando a Sirius que por su rodilla no podía correr muy rápido, y a Peter las piernas no le daban para correr más rápido, Susan optó por quedarse donde estaba, nadie sospecharía de una águila

-Sirius, corre- le decía James a su amigo, ya estaban cerca, James dijo las palabras para abrir el pasadizo, pero por lo estrecho de la entrada sólo podía pasar una persona a la vez

-¡alto, ahí!- exclamó una voz detrás de ellos, Sirius empujó a James dentro del pasadizo- ¿qué hacen ahí!- James cayó en el frío suelo golpeándose en el hombro, de inmediato se incorporó y escucho atento lo que sucedía afuera

-estamos dando un paseo- le contestó Sirius a Filch

-señor Black que alegría verlo- dijo con sarcasmo el joven conserje- ¿y dónde dejo al señor Potter?- Sirius Black tenía una mirada asesina hacia Filch

-eso no le interesa- respondió Sirius, a su lado Peter temblaba de miedo

-algo se traen entre manos- dijo Filch- volteen sus bolsillos- les ordenó, en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando ahí sabía muy bien que encontrarse con Black en la mañana sólo presagiaba alguna de sus bromas. Peter y Sirius se voltearon a ver, muy a su pesar siguieron las ordenes del malhumorado Filch, desde adentro James se preocupó. El primero al que le revisaron los bolsillos fue a Peter pero no traía nada, y en el bolsillo de Sirius Filch encontró un pergamino en blanco- ¿qué es esto?

-un pedazo de pergamino- dijo Sirius

-¿seguro?- Sirius asintió- si es un simple pedazo ¿lo puedo romper?- Filch sabía que no era un simple pergamino, si estaba en manos de ese Black algo más importante ocultaba

-me lo llevo- anunció Filch con un intento de sonrisa, los merodeadores pusieron caras de terror, tanto los que estaban enfrente de él como el que estaba escondido- es un simple pergamino

-pero...

-un pedazo de pergamino- dijo y se alejó llevándose con él el mapa del merodeador, Susan voló hacia Filch y le intentó arrancar el pergamino

-¡estúpida águila suelta ese papel!- le gritó Filch mientras luchaba con ella para ver quien se quedaba con el pergamino, Sirius y Peter iban a intervenir cuando la horrible gata saltó sobre Susan y la acorraló en el suelo- ¡muy bien¡que tengas un buen desayuno!- le dijo el conserje a su gata, a Sirius no le importó estar en medio pasillo y se transformó en perro, empezó a corretear a la gata la cual del miedo dejó en paz al águila. James salió de donde estaba escondido, vio a lo lejos como Canuto espantaba a la gata, tomó al águila que seguía en el suelo

-¿puedes volar?- le preguntó, con esfuerzo el águila empezó a volar- te transformas en nuestra habitación

-¿está bien?- preguntó Sirius jadeando, había vuelto a su forma humana

-lo dudo, será mejor que nos apuremos- dijo Cornamenta. así siguieron su camino James, Sirius y Peter ya visibles, pero Susan no se transformó, seguía siendo la misma águila, pero dejó de volar, se posó en el hombro de James y así entraron a la sala común. Al entrar James tenía la esperanza de encontrar a su novia esperándolos, pero se equivocó la pelirroja no se encontraba allí, subieron a su dormitorio e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible entraron al dormitorio que en su puerta colgaba un letrero "merodeadores" se leía en él.

Belle poco había dormido durante la noche todo por dos razones, la primera no saber cual sería la reacción de Sirius cuando hablará con él ¿arreglarían las cosas¿o que tal si no la quería ver¿o si seguía oponiendo a su decisión? Y a eso había que sumarle lo enojada que se sentía por la poca confianza que habían demostrado sus amigos con ella, ya tenía suficiente con no saber cuál era el famoso secreto de Lily y James, para todavía agregarle un secreto que sabían todos ¡hasta Peter!. Se mantuvo acostada hasta que el sueño llegará, pero no sucedió, mejor optó por sentarse en la cama con las piernas cruzadas abrazada a un peluche de perro negro que Sirius tenía en su cama, antes del amanecer ella ya estaba alerta a cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder, hasta que oyó que la puerta se abría.

En cuanto James abrió, Susan voló hacia adentro de la habitación y no pensó en transformarse en la adolescente que era, detrás de ella entraron James, Sirius y Peter todos se asustaron al oír el grito de una voz bastante conocida para ellos. Era Arabella Figg que en cuanto oyó voces cercanas y conocidas se levantó de la cama de Sirius y esperó a que entraran, cual fue su sorpresa al ver como un águila se transformaba en un águila

-¡por merlín!- exclamó Belle- ¡eres animaga!

-hola Belle- fue lo único que pudo decir Susan, encontrarse con Belle en el dormitorio de los merodeadores definitivamente no estaba en sus planes

-¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó bruscamente Sirius

-que te importa- le contestó Belle

-¡claro que me importa!- exclamó Sirius- ¡por si no te habías dado cuenta estás en mi cama!

-no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo- le respondió Belle a su ex novio, mientras a Sirius se le iba de la mente arreglar cualquier mal entendido con esa loca histérica que había tenido por novia

-¡ah, cierto! se me olvidaba que soy una perdida de tiempo- dijo con sarcasmo Sirius

-¡por fin lo entendiste¿qué quieres¿una medalla al mayor estúpido que ha pisado Hogwarts?

-por supuesto- le contestó Sirius a Belle- si tú te quedas con la de exagerada del año, o mejor aun con el premio a la mayor loca histérica que ha pisado Hogwarts

-¡basta los dos!- intervino James esa discusión sólo ayudaría a que las cosas entre ellos quedaran peor de lo que ya estaban, y Peter ya hubiese salido de su dormitorio desde que vio a Belle a no ser porque no quería parecer cobarde de enfrentarse a una chica como Arabella Figg- Sirius por favor sal de la habitación

-¿qué!- exclamó Sirius- ¿por qué no la corres a ella?

-¡por favor que se vaya!- dijo Belle- a lo mejor así se va ese olor putrefacto que tiene la habitación- Sirius ya estaba rojo del coraje

-¡cállense los dos!- les gritó James- Sirius por favor espéranos en la sala común

-es una injusticia- dijo Sirius- este es mi dormitorio y tengo todo el derecho de quedarme

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó la soñolienta voz de Lily Evans que se había despertado por los gritos de sus amigos

-¿Lily?- dijo James

-hola- saludó la pelirroja después bostezó- ¿qué pasa¿por qué tanto grito?

-tu amiguita que es un histérica- respondió Sirius

-¿Belle?- preguntó la pelirroja- ¿ahora qué le hiciste a Sirius?

-¡siempre te pones de lado de él!- exclamó indignada Belle- con razón guardan sus secretitos

-¿qué secretos?- preguntó la ojiverde

-como el que Susan es animaga- Lily abrió los ojos como plato

-¿cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó Lily

-¡lo sabías¡todos los sabían!- exclamó enojada Belle- ¡hasta Peter lo sabía!- de haber podido Colagusano se hubiera alejado lo más rápido posible, pero esta vez no podía escaparse tenía que enfrentar a Belle

-Belle por favor cálmate- le pidió Susan, ella se sentó en la cama de Remus, estaba adolorida, una parte por la transformación., además del golpe y el susto que le había dado la gata de Filch

-¡tú no me hables!- le gritó Belle a su amiga- ¡se supone que somos amigas¡y nunca me dijiste nada¡se supone que hay confianza¡por eso somos amigas¡y tú me lo devuelves de esa manera!

-estás exagerando- le dijo Susan

-no es ninguna exageración, Susan Henderson- le contestó Belle- eres mi amiga y me tenías que haber dicho que ibas a intentar la transformación en animaga ¿por qué lo hiciste¿sabes lo peligroso que es?

-exactamente porque sabía que me gritarías no te lo dije- respondió Susan empezando a enojarse- además yo no necesito darte una explicación de lo que hago con mi vida, y a ti las explicaciones te importan muy poco

-¡eso no es cierto!- exclamó Belle- siempre he entendido porque suceden las cosas

-¡que bien las entiendes, Belle!- exclamó sarcásticamente Susan- ¡tan bien que mandas a la fregada a la persona que amas sólo porque se preocupa por ti!

-él no está preocupado por mí- contestó Belle- él sólo está preocupado en su maldito ego ¡y no metas tus narices en lo que no te importa, Susan!

-¡ego!- gritó Sirius furioso- ¿crees que me preocupa mi ego¡eso es una estupidez!

-¡cállate!- le gritaron a la vez Susan y Belle

-¡tú no entiendes nada!- le gritó Susan- no sabes por que lo hice, por eso no tienes derecho a opinar

-¡entonces dímelo!- reclamó Belle- ¿por qué lo hiciste sabiendo lo peligroso que es?

-eso no te incumbe- contestó Susan, no le iba a revelar el secreto de Remus aunque Belle fuera una de sus mejores amigas

-claro que me incumbe, Susan- le respondió Belle- eres mi amiga y me preocupo por ti ¿por qué lo hiciste¿por qué no me dijiste?

-¡basta!- exclamó Lily parándose de la cama poniéndose enfrente de sus dos amigas

-¡no intervengas, Lily!- la previno Belle- ¡esto es entre Susan y yo!

-¡cállate Belle!- le gritó la pelirroja

-debí de habérmelo imaginado- dijo Belle- como ellos todavía confían en ti- agregó con ironía

-Belle entiende que no es desconfianza- dijo Susan

-¡ah, no¿entonces cómo se llama al hecho que tus amigos no te cuenten sus secretos?

-eso se llama ser chismosa- dijo Sirius desde el rincón donde se encontraba, Belle le lanzó una de sus miradas fulminantes

-no es desconfianza- dijo James- es simplemente que hay algunas cosas que no comprenderías

-¿me consideras tonta?- le dijo Belle a James aun más enfadada

-¡claro que no!- exclamó casi de inmediato James enmendando su error- es que...

-creí que éramos amigos- dijo Belle con un dejo de tristeza- pero otro error que cometí...-pero alguien la interrumpió cuando abrió la puerta

-hola- saludó un Remus Lupin cansado, todos lo voltearon a ver- ¿qué sucede?- preguntó preocupado el licántropo al ver a todos de pie y por lo visto había interrumpido una discusión

-¡Remus!- exclamó Susan y corrió a abrazarlo- ¿estás bien¿necesitas algo? Te deberías acostar

-Sus, estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado eres un águila muy traviesa- respondió con una sonrisa Remus, Susan lo besó

-¡él también lo sabe!- exclamó Belle

-¿saber qué?- preguntó Remus acostándose en su cama, Susan aun se mantenía a lado suyo

-¿tú sabes que Susan es animaga?- le preguntó Belle, él se sorprendió y temió que ella supiera su secreto, pero como si Susan hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos lo tomó de la mano y fijó sus ojos azules en los dorados de él

-tranquilo no lo sabe- dijo en un susurro para que Belle no la pudiera escuchar, Remus suspiró tranquilo

-si sé que Susan es animaga- respondió Remus, esa respuesta sólo funcionó para que Belle se enojará aun más

-¿y sabes el por qué?- le preguntó Belle, todos miraban atentos la escena, nadie se movía, todos esperaban la respuesta de Remus

-si, lo sé- contestó Remus, a final de cuentas Belle era su amiga y tenía el derecho de saber que pasaba con él cada mes y así ahorrarle a Belle unos cuantos problemas con Sirius, Susan, Lily y James

-¿tú si me vas a decir por qué Susan se convirtió en animaga?- continuo con el interrogatorio la castaña

-por mí- respondió Remus, Belle lo miró sin entender y el dio pie a la confesión que pocas veces en su vida había hecho- porque la única forma en que Susan me puede acompañar cada luna llena en su forma de animaga y no quiero que en mis transformaciones ella salga herida, Belle soy un licántropo

-¿qué?- dijo Belle preguntándose si lo que había escuchado era cierto

-lo que oíste Belle, soy un hombre lobo y cada luna llena me transformó

-por Merlín- murmuró Belle sin creerlo- Susan me hubieras dicho y te hubiera ayudado a buscar información acerca de la transformación, fue muy peligroso hacerlo

-no te preocupes, Belle- le dijo Susan- tuve un muy buen maestro que me enseñó a hacerlo a la perfección- la rubia les sonrió a Sirius

-¿le dijiste a McGonagall?- preguntó sorprendida Belle

-¡por supuesto que no!- exclamó Susan- Sirius fue mi maestro

-¡alto¿quieres decir que Sirius también es animago?- preguntó Belle y volteó a ver a Sirius, pero en su lugar se encontró con un perro negro de ojos grises que después se transformó en el Sirius Black que conocía

-¡no lo puedo creer¿algún secretito más?

-bueno...tal vez te interese saber que Peter y yo también somos animagos- le contestó James con una sonrisa, Belle abrió sus ojos sorprendida

-¿y todo lo hicieron por Remus?- preguntó Belle, todos asintieron

-nos enteramos que era licántropo en segundo curso- le explicó James- y desde entonces le hicimos la promesa que haríamos todo lo posible para que sus transformaciones fueran más amenas, por eso nos convertimos en animagos en quinto, Sirius un perro como ya viste, Peter en rata- Belle pensó que ese animal le quedaba perfecto- y yo en un ciervo

-un perro, una rata, y un ciervo...mmm...eso me recuerda a algo que me contó Susan hace algún tiempo, que un ciervo y un perro la habían sacado del bosque prohibido un día de luna llena

-eran ellos- dijo Lily confirmando los pensamientos de Belle- salen cada luna llena para acompañar a Remus

-por eso regresaron hasta el amanecer...perdón por los enojos que les cause- dijo Belle- pero no lo sabía y entiendo porque no me lo querían decir, pero un poquito más de confianza no caería nada mal- todos empezaron a reír, hasta que la voz de Sirius interrumpió sus risas

-Belle ¿puedo hablar contigo?- le preguntó a la castaña, todos se quedaron en silencio, ella le sonrió

-por supuesto- contestó Belle- pero aquí no- y ambos salieron del dormitorio

-estoy segura que las cosas se arreglarán- comentó con una sonrisa Susan

-si Belle no fuera tan cabezona no hubieran sucedido muchas cosas- dijo Lily, James la abrazó por la cintura

-ni pidas imposibles, amor- le dijo James a la pelirroja- Belle jamás va a dejar su cabezonería

-como tú- añadió Lily

-¡oye!- le reclamo James- ¡yo no llego a los extremos de Belle! Vamos sólo ella arma un desorden y discute con medio mundo sólo porque no sabe algo o nadie le quiere decir el por qué

-no sé ustedes pero yo tengo sueño- dijo Colagusano y se acostó en su cama, a los pocos minutos ya estaba dormido, pero no fue el único Susan y Remus estaban en la cama de este último dormidos y muy abrazados

-mejor te dejó para que puedas dormir- le dijo Lily a su novio

-yo no tengo planes de dormir- contestó James abrazándola con fuerza, ella lo rodeó por el cuello, y él por la cintura de la ojiverde

-¡ah, no¿entonces qué planes tiene James Potter?- le preguntó la pelirroja sin poder ocultar un sonrisa pícara

-no sé, futura señora Potter...- dijo con malicia James, Lily lo empujó hacia la cama más cercana, ella se encargó de cerrar los doseles de la cama y de poner un hechizo de insonorización a su alrededor

-te amo- le dijo James antes de empezarla a besar, ella respondió con la pasión que la caracterizaba.

En otro lado del castillo Hogwarts, frente a una ventana dos muchachos miraban el paisaje que formaban en lago y el bosque prohibido, no se atrevían a mirarse, no sabían como explicar lo que sentían, lo arrepentidos que estaban...

-Belle...yo...- empezó Sirius a hablar- fui un tonto

-no, yo fui la tonta- dijo Belle- o una ciega que no vi lo mucho que te importo, siempre meto la pata

-Belle siento todo lo que dije...lo único que quería era protegerte

-lo sé- respondió la castaña- soy una exagerada, pero eso de "no quiero que seas auror" no me gusto en absoluto

-tienes razón sólo pensaba en mí- confesó Sirius- yo no sabría vivir sin ti, y la idea de perderte me aterra, por eso no quiero que seas auror

-¡pero ya lo sabías!- exclamó Belle- te lo dije aquella tarde en el lago antes del regreso de Lily y James, que estaríamos tres años juntos estudiando para aurores y a ti te agrado la idea

-porque aun ahí no sabía lo mucho que te amo y cuanto me dolería perderte- se excusó Sirius- no quiero que seas auror sólo por venganza

-no quieres que me vengue de Bellatrix, tu prima, la asesina de mi hermana

-esa tarde también te dije que mi única prima es Andrómeda- dijo Sirius tomándola de las manos y viéndola directamente a los ojos- ni Narcisa y mucho menos Bellatrix, pero las conozco y sé muy bien de lo que son capaces, y más Bellatrix, por algo es la princesa cruel, a ella no le importa matar, incluso a los de su propia familia, y no me sorprendería que algún día intente matarte a ti

-y si soy auror tendré más oportunidades de defenderme- agregó Belle- por favor entiéndelo, crees que yo no tengo miedo, allá afuera hay una guerra y no me pienso quedar con los brazos cruzados...yo también tengo miedo de perderte pero no por eso voy a impedir que alcances las metas que te has propuesto

-y quién soy yo para opinar lo que hagas con tu vida- dijo Sirius apenado

-eres alguien a quien yo amo y sé que le importo- contestó Belle- te lo agradezco infinitamente, pero también hay que aprender a respetar nuestras decisiones

-te amo, pequeña- le dijo Sirius, Belle sonrió y lo abrazó

-yo también te amo, mi perro pulgoso- contestó Belle

-¡oye¡yo no tengo pulgas!- protestó Sirius, pero Belle lo calló besándolo.

**Un capítulo muy corto, pero era necesario, les prometo que el siguiente será más largo que este, sólo les pido paciencia.**

De una vez aviso que no se cuanto me tardaré en el próximo capítulo, ya estoy trabajando en él, pero acabo de entrar a la Superior y no sé como se vayan a poner las cosas, y dudo que disponga de mucho tiempo, pero en mi ratos libres seguiré escribiendo, y por favor les repito, no pienso abandonar la historia, aunque me tarde en publicar, pero estoy escribiendo dos fics, este y "La Profecía de Godric Gryffindor",

**Les pido paciencia. Y Muchas gracias a todos los que la han tenido.**

**Por ahí hay un rumor que están suspendiendo a lo que contestan reviews, me arriesgaré, no es justa esa disposición, y muchos menos que yo tardándome tanto en actualizar no conteste sus reviews.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:**

**LilylovesJames: **Muchas gracias, y en verdad siento la tardanza, pero he estado muy ocupada. Afortunadamente en los exámenes me fue muy bien. Gracias.

**kittyen: **Yo diría muuuuy romántico el capítulo pasado, lo puedo calificar como mi capítulo favorito. Y siento que este capítulo no sea tan largo, pero en el próximo te prometo uno muy largo. Muchas gracias, y estoy muy feliz en mi examen de ingreso me fue MUY bien, me quede en la escuela que quería, pero ahora el problema es el tiempo, pero ya haré un huequito en mi horario para escribir y tener pronto el siguiente capítulo. Según mis notas faltan sólo siete capítulos para el final, pero las cosas pueden cambiar, no lo sé. Me despido, te cuidas y muchas gracias.

**S. Lily Potter: **Perdón por tardar tanto, dije en Junio y hoy diez de Agosto estoy actualizando, en verdad lo siento. Y los gemelos de Harry aparecerán en los capítulos finales, ya verás porque, paciencia. Bye y gracias.

**Arabella Figg Black: **Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero ya ves, no pude cumplir eso de actualizar en Junio. Lo de Peter lo sabrás, aunque no andas tan mal en tus teorías. Gracias y mucha suerte también a ti en la escuela. Te cuidas.

**mary:** ¿te llevó días? Vaya, muchas gracias...y espero que te siga gustando.

**Lady Kenobi: **Eso mismo decía yo, el romanticismo no es lo mío, casi no me gusta, pero aquí estoy, escribiendo historias llenas de romance, que alegría que te haya gustado, Perdón por tardar tanto. Gracias.

**Yare: **¡Todo un día! Me sorprendes, pero no sabes como te lo agradezco, no cualquiera pasa un día leyendo los fics. No fue necesario hablar con los profesores, me fue muy bien, el tiempo dedicado valió la pena, Muchas gracias y estoy sinceramente muy apenada por no haber podido actualizar antes, y casi no tener tiempo para leer fics, a ver si un día de estos de doy la vuelta por alguno de tus fics. Bye

**silvipotter: **Siento haber tardado tanto, y ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo. Nos vemos. Te cuidas.

**Hermy: **Gracias y hago mi mejor esfuerzo al escribir. Adiós.

**.o.O jessie O.o.: **Otra que lo leyó en un día, que aguante, pero muchas gracias. Y espero tener más tiempo para poder actualizar. Te repito muchas gracias.

**Hasta el próximo capítulo, se cuidan mucho.**

**Con cariño y muy apenada por la tardanza, Gala Potter**


	15. Adiós a Hogwarts

**Hola! Y como ya es costumbre una GRAN disculpa por la tardanza, pero he tenido unas semanas difíciles entre la escuela, los amigos y algunas cosillas por ahí personales que me dejaron sin inspiración durante algún tiempo. Ha decir verdad este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo, más que ningún otro, por así decirlo es como la conexión entre esta parte del fic con la que sigue: su vida fuera de Hogwarts, el último mes me la he pasado entre escribe y borra, pero así es esto.**

**¡UN FAVOR QUE LES PIDO A TODOS LOS LECTORES! Si este fic les ha gustado lo suficiente, no saben como les agradecería que votaran por mí en la página de Harry Argentino, éste fic, fue nominado en la categoría de Mejor FanFic en proceso escritora de 15 a 19 años, primero se tienen que registrar como socios o alumnos para poder votar, les repito agradecería muchísimo que me apoyaran. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews y también a todos los que han tenido paciencia a lo largo de todo este tiempo, ya son dos años desde que empecé a escribir esta historia (imagínense ya suman más de 200 hojas todos los capítulos, con letra verdana 8), todos sus reviews me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo y alejar de mi mente cualquier idea de abandono de este fic, sería incapaz de hacerlo, me tardare en publicar, eso no lo niego, pero abandonarla no podría. MUCHAS GRACIAS A: **

**xX Ashley Xx: **Muchas gracias, y como siempre siento la tardanza, y a Belle el calificativo de demasiado histérica le queda corto. Bueno nos vemos y gracias.

**Satsuki Nefertari: **¡Gracias por leer!

**keroyue: **Muchas gracias por haberte tomado tu tiempo porque sé que este fic no es corto y no cualquiera se toma medio día, bye y te repito gracias.

**cotipotter: **¡Hola! Me da gusto ver tus reviews, igual de cabezona que Belle, yo creo que todos tenemos un poco de eso, bueno yo mucho jejeje, en fin gracias por el review y gracias por esforzarte por leer los capítulos tan largos que escribo, pero últimamente es difícil para mí no escribir tantas hojas, por eso muchas gracias y siento haberte hecho esperar tanto este último capítulo, lo siento. Bye, te cuidas mucho.

**S. Lily Potter: **Muchas gracias, y la costumbre de pedir disculpas por tardar tanto, pero en las circunstancias en las que me encuentro no le puedo echar totalmente la culpa a la escuela, sino la inspiración se me fue de vacaciones, en fin, las discusiones de Sirius y Belle me encanta esa pareja y no podría separarlos por mucho rato, lo del mapa surgió mientras escribía el capitulo. Bueno espero que este capítulo te guste y me apurare con el otro capítulo. Ciao.

**Hermy: **Muchas gracias por los reviews, y bueno fue corto a mi consideración, los capítulos 9 al 13 superaron las 20 hojas y el capítulo pasado no, por eso corto, pero imagínate este capítulo quince llegó a las 24 hojas. Espero que te guste este capítulo, bye.

**Cammiel: **Hola y muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer este fic. Y en cuanto a lo que dices, eres la primera persona que me dice eso, no cambiar el futuro, interesante y muy cierto lo que dices, pero te puedo decir que la decisión de cambiar o no el futuro está tomada desde que se me ocurrió el fic y no va a haber poder humano que me haga cambiar de opinión, pero continua leyendo y tal vez te encuentres con algunas sorpresitas, o pon atención a algunas pistas que hay por ahí. Muchas gracias por el review, nos vemos y no sabe cuanto te agradezco que hayas leído el fic y tu interesante opinión sobre el mismo. Bye.

**Henar:** Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Ya sé que hay una nueva función en la página para contestar reviews, pero sólo se puede si están registrados en la página, por eso yo voy a seguir contestando los reviews así ¿Ok?.**

**Bueno ya no sigo perdiendo el tiempo, y ¡A LEER!**

**15. Adiós a Hogwarts**

**Por Gala Potter**

El frío del invierno había pasado, siendo sustituido por días calurosos y llenos de nerviosismo en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, las crisis nerviosas estaban a la orden del día y no era para menos sólo faltaban escasas dos semanas para los EXTASIS y TIMOS como era de suponerse en el nerviosismo se había apoderado de los alumnos de quinto y séptimo, a excepción de tres alumnos: Sirius, Remus y James les preocupaba los exámenes pues de ellos dependía su ingreso a la Academia de Aurores, pero preferían aplicarse estudiando y no perdiendo el tiempo con crisis nerviosas que lo único que provocaban era que te bloquearas y en verdad no estudiaras, incluso se les había visto a diario en la biblioteca y no exactamente porque ahí se encontraban sus novias, aunque el hecho de que ellas también estuvieran estudiando ayudaba un poco, pero a diferencia de ellos los nervios si se habían hecho participes en Susan, Belle y sobretodo en Lily, la pelirroja en los últimos días andaba estresada, histérica y desvelada, era la alumna que más tiempo pasaba en la biblioteca, quien más temprano se levantaba a estudiar y la última en irse a dormir. Ese día de Mayo James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Belle y Susan se encontraban en la sala común todos reunidos alrededor de una de las tantas mesas que había en la Sala Común, los seis estaban llenando su Solicitud de Ingreso a la Academia de Aurores de Reino Unido

-Nombre- leyó Lily en su pergamino de solicitud de ingreso- Lilian Marie Evans- dijo en voz alta al mismo tiempo que escribía su nombre al inicio de la solicitud

-Lily, nos harías el gran favor de llenar tu solicitud en silencio- le pidió Belle que trataba de no cometer ningún error en el llenado de su solicitud, pero Lily la desconcentraba

-es que si no lo digo en voz alta me equivocó- respondió la pelirroja

-¡ay¿Para qué tanto papeleo?- se quejó Sirius- no seria más fácil ir a la Academia cuando tengamos los resultados

-seria una pérdida de tiempo- dijo Remus- así ellos solicitan los resultados de quienes enviaron su solicitud, revisan los resultados y sólo escogen a los mejores para hacerles la entrevista

-y de ahí todavía rechazan a algunos- completó la frase Sirius- ¡ya lo sé¿Pero por qué tiene que ser tan complicado?

-porque no todas las personas que quieren ser aurores tienen el perfil para serlo- respondió Susan

-¿creen que a los seis nos llamen a entrevista?- preguntó James

-espero que si- contestó Lily- no sé que haría si me llega una carta que diga: "Estimada Señorita Evans: Lamentamos informarles que su Solicitud de Ingreso a la Academia de Aurores fue rechazada ya que usted no reúne el perfil requerido", no me lo quiero ni imaginar

-eso no va a suceder- dijo Susan con optimismo- yo creo que los seis reunimos el perfil

-yo no lo creo- dijo Remus, todos los voltearon a verlo sorprendidos- he estado pensando que por mi pequeño problema de cada mes me pueden rechazar

-ya verás que no, Remus- lo animó Lily

-o sino serán muy idiotas para ver a la persona que están rechazando- dijo Belle

-Belle tiene razón- la apoyó James- si te rechazan es que son unos idiotas racistas

-y si a mi me rechazan por mi "lindo" y "querido" apellido- dijo Sirius- los Black tienen reputación de magos oscuros y...

-mejor no pensemos en eso- intervino Susan- hay que ser optimistas, esforzarnos en los exámenes y esperar que todo salga bien- todos asistieron y volvieron a sus solicitudes

-si los seis entramos a la Academia de Aurores ¿dónde vamos a vivir?- les preguntó Sirius a sus amigos

-Susan, Belle y yo habíamos pensado en mudarnos a un departamento cerca de la Academia- respondió Lily

-llevamos dos años ahorrando para no vernos tan presionadas con la renta- agregó Belle

-y casi tenemos empleo asegurado en un Bar de Londres- dijo Susan- ¿y ustedes?

-pues yo tengo un departamento en Londres- contestó Sirius- no lo he ni ocupado, cuando terminemos Remus y James se van ir a vivir conmigo

-¿y Peter?- preguntó Lily

-él se va a dedicar a los negocios que tiene su familia y necesita vivir con sus padres, o cerca de allí- respondió James

-¡que bien!- exclamó Belle que a pesar de estar tratando continuamente con Peter seguía habiendo algo que no le gustaba en él

-otra vez con lo mismo- dijo Sirius

-es que simplemente hay algo que no nos agrada de Peter- agregó Susan- sinceramente mientras más lejos esté es mucho mejor

-yo confió en Peter- intervino la pelirroja, sus amigas la miraron sorprendidas, hace tiempo Lily compartía la misma opinión que sus amigas sobre Peter, pero al saber que en el futuro él se sacrificaría por su hijo había cambiado su opinión

-nunca he entendido porque no les cae Peter- dijo James- yo le confiaría mi vida a él

-no sabes lo que dices- dijo Belle- yo no confío ni una pizca en él

-ojala Peter nunca tenga mi vida en sus manos- opinó Susan

-son unas exageradas- dijo Remus- yo confío en Peter, y ustedes saben una parte del por qué

-a mi parecer, Peter sólo quiere sacar provecho de ustedes- opinó Susan

-¡claro que no!- exclamó Sirius

-Sirius usa el poco cerebro que tienes- dijo Susan exasperándose- no han notado que los usa de sus guardaespaldas, se aprovecha de lo que ustedes hacen

-eso no es cierto- intervino James- él es nuestro amigo y punto, fin de la discusión

-les doy un ejemplo- dijo Belle sin hacer caso de lo dicho por James- sacó provecho de ustedes cuando lo ayudaron a convertirse en animago, siempre ayudándose de los más fuertes

-¡lo hizo por Remus!- lo defendió Sirius- ¡no fue sacar provecho¡Fue por ayudar a un amigo!

-están ciegos- dijo Belle

-¡ya basta!- exclamó Lily a quien la discusión la estaba poniendo de mal humor- Belle y Susan dejen de juzgar a Peter, ni tan siquiera lo conocen, no se han dado la oportunidad de conocerlo

-¿y tú si?- debatió Belle

-no...pero...

-entonces no opines, Lily- le dijo Belle

-yo sólo sé que Peter daría la vida por cualquiera de sus amigos- se defendió la pelirroja, los merodeadores asistieron, ellos también convencidos de la afirmación que estaba haciendo Lily

-a mi no me vayan a buscar cuando Peter haga alguna trastada en contra de ustedes- dijo Susan

-Peter no haría nada en contra de nosotros- dijo Sirius

-ya verán, recordaran mis palabras cuando ustedes no sean los magos más fuertes con los que Peter se puede proteger- insistió Susan

-ésta discusión no nos está llevando a nada- opinó James- Peter es nuestro amigo, y deberían darse la oportunidad de conocerlo, pero si no lo hacen, mínimo respeten nuestra amistad con él

-de acuerdo- cedió Susan- pero sólo ruego que nunca se arrepientan de haber hecho amistad con una rata como Peter- todos guardaron silencio y volvieron al llenado de sus papeles, por mucho tiempo esa discusión quedaría en el olvido, pero años después en momentos cruciales sería fuente de muchas decisiones que cambiarían no sólo la vida de ellos, sino de toda la comunidad mágica.

El tiempo que faltaban para los EXTASIS se pasó tan rápido que lo único que provocó en los alumnos de Hogwarts fue un aumento considerable de crisis nerviosas y de histeria, la comercialización de todo tipo de productos para mejorar la memoria y la agilidad mental, todas ellas de muy dudosa procedencia, inundaron los pasillos del colegio. El sábado anterior al inicio de los exámenes había amanecido soleado, sin ninguna nube que ensombreciera el paisaje, una leve brisa que hacía aun más agradable el día, sin embargo la mayor parte del alumnado de séptimo y quinto curso disfrutaban el día encerrados en sus salas comunes o en la biblioteca estudiando muy arduamente para los exámenes que los esperaban muchos de ellos les hubiera gustado salir, sin embargo su sentido de responsabilidad había sido mayor, por eso seguían estudiando, tal era el caso de Sirius Black, él estaba viendo el paisaje que se formaba fuera de la ventana de la sala común, pero sabía que si quería entrar a la Academia de Aurores necesitaba como mínimo un Supera Expectativas en Pociones, entre otras materias, pero esa era la que le fallaba, sin embargo a su novia, Arabella Figg, se le daba muy bien, por eso estaban en la sala común estudiando, ella le estaba dando clases intensivas de pociones a su buen amigo Remus, Susan y a él.

-Sirius ¿me estás haciendo caso?- le preguntó Belle cuando lo vio con la mirada perdida fuera de la ventana

-¿qué decías, pequeña?- le preguntó Sirius, no la había escuchado, pociones y estar encerrado no era lo suyo

-Sirius, por favor, deja de distraerte- le dijo Belle a su novio. Desde hace semanas llevaban practicando el noble arte de hacer pociones, la teoría según Belle ya la sabían a la perfección, sin embargo en el lado práctico estaban fatal, y por eso aquel día en la sala común estaban haciendo varias pociones

-lo siento, pero no me gusta estar encerrado y oliendo todas esas cosas tóxicas- contestó Sirius- creo que me están atrofiando el cerebro

-ese ya lo tenías atrofiado- comentó Susan que en ese momento le agregaba a su poción un polvo de color naranja- por eso Snape no le funciona el cerebro, si se la pasa oliendo estas cosas

-no se supone que tenía que agregar el ajenjo- le dijo Remus a Susan cuando vio que le agregaba ese polvo color naranja del cual no recordaba su nombre, pero ya era tarde, la poción había explotado

-¡estoy harta!- exclamó Susan tirando su caldero al suelo desesperada, éste se rompió en pedazos y la poción quedó esparcida por todo el suelo- ¡odio pociones¡Odio pociones!

-Susan no es para tanto- la trató de tranquilizar Belle, muchos alumnos voltearon a ver a la rubia

-¿qué no es para tanto¡Sabes todo lo que he estudiado!

-¿recuerdas quien ha pasado las últimas dos semanas enseñándote a hacer una simple poción?

-¡y no ha servido de nada!- repuso Susan- mis habilidades para pociones no han mejorado ¡y el lunes es el examen!- chilló la rubia, desesperada era poco para describir como se sentía en ese momento Susan Henderson

-si no te calmas peor te va a ir- le advirtió Belle- ahí tienes a Peter, por los nervios está en la enfermería

-yo creo que necesitamos un descanso- opinó Remus- estamos cansados y alterados

-pero si no practican...

-pequeña, Remus tiene razón, ésta cosa me está empezando a dar náuseas- dijo Sirius señalando su caldero que en ese momento tenía un feo color gris, y según sabía esa poción tenía que ser de color azul turquesa

-si mezclaran bien las cosas no olería tan feo- le respondió Belle- y no entiendo porque están tan cansados

-no estamos cansados ¡estamos hartos!- dijo Susan- estamos peor que Lily...pero al menos ella y James se tomaron un día de descanso, no que nosotros estamos aquí encerrados oliendo sabe cuánta porquería

-pero a Lily y James obtuvieron Supera Expectativas en su TIMO de pociones- le recordó Belle- y ustedes le deberían agradecer al profesor Slattery haberlos recibido en su clase de EXTASIS

-¡ya no quiero trabajar¡Quiero un descanso!- exclamó enfurruñada Susan, pero su voz fue apagada con el sonido de otra explosión proveniente del caldero de Remus

-¡me doy por vencida¡Qué hice yo para merecer esto!- exclamó esta vez Belle- ¡ustedes son un caso perdido¡Ya lo intente todo, y ustedes siguen igual!

-ya ven todos necesitamos un descanso- dijo Remus haciendo desaparecer el contenido de su poción- anda Belle vamos a dar una vuelta, vamos a tomar aire fresco y olvidar por hoy el examen de pociones

-apoyo a Remus- agregó Sirius de inmediato, Belle puso los ojos en blanco

-está bien, está bien, vamos a tomar aire fresco- Susan y Sirius se pusieron a dar saltos de alegría, Remus sonrió tranquilo

-...pero antes, recojan su tiradero

-a la orden, jefa- dijeron al unísono Susan y Sirius, y junto a Remus recogieron los calderos, recompusieron el de Susan, y diez minutos después los cuatro amigos salían alegremente de la sala común, aunque Belle con una cara de no muy buenos amigos, mientras Susan y Sirius echaban carreras para ver quien era el primero en llegar a la puerta, y Remus sonreía alegremente.

Mientras en los jardines de Hogwarts Lily y James se hallaban descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol, había sido una semana muy ardua de estudio, y James se las había ingeniado para hacer que la pelirroja se alejara de los libros, "una gran hazaña" según Sirius. El futuro matrimonio Potter estaba acostado sobre el pasto, James estaba muy entretenido jugando con un mechón pelirrojo de su novia, mientras Lily recostada en su pecho estaba utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no quedarse dormida, Lily prefería mil veces olvidarse del estudio a estar oliendo los intentos de pociones de Susan, Sirius y Remus, por eso había cedido a la petición de su novio de no estudiar ese día. James suspiró.

-¿y ese suspiro?- le preguntó Lily soñolienta

-estaba recordando- contestó James- aun no puedo creer que ya llevemos siete años aquí, que vayamos a dejar Hogwarts, antes era tan lejano y ahora estamos a dos semanas de que se terminen las clases

-voy a extrañar Hogwarts- añadió la pelirroja- pero no quiero pensar que son nuestros últimos días aquí

-al menos te voy a tener cerca de mí cuando salgamos- Lily sonrió ante la respuesta de su novio

-¿y quién dijo que vas a estar cerca de mí?- contestó la pelirroja- me puedo ir a la Academia de Aurores de Francia, o de Canadá

-no lo harías- dijo James

-no me rete, señor Potter- respondió Lily

-iría tras de ti, no me importa a donde fueras, yo iría contigo- confesó James, Lily lo besó- te amo, pelirroja

-y yo a ti- James la abrazó con más fuerza

-Lily he estado pensando, lo nuestro va muy en serio- ella asintió- y cuando salgamos quiero que conozcas a mis padres

-¿tus padres?- repitió Lily algo sorprendida- mmm...está bien iré a conocer a tus padres, pero con una condición

-¿una condición?- preguntó James preocupado

-si, que tú también conozcas a mis padres- James se puso pálido, sabía que algún día tendría que conocer a sus futuros suegros, pero no estaba tan seguro de querer conocer a Michael Evans, el padre de su querida pelirroja

-James mis padres no te van a comer- dijo Lily al ver la cara de su novio- bueno tal vez mi papá, puede ser muy celoso cuando se trata de algún novio para Petunia o para mí

-¡que consuelo!- exclamó James- ¡que tal si me prohíbe verte!

-¡eso no!- contestó Lily- sólo te hará preguntas hasta más no poder, alguna amenaza por allí, si no le caes bien puede correrte de la casa, pero de ahí no pasa, no te preocupes, James ¿crees que a mi no me preocupa conocer a tus padres?

-Lily, mis padres han insistido los últimos tres años para que saliera contigo, se alegraran cuando les diga que eres mi novia

-¿y cómo saben de mí?- preguntó Lily

-no puedo parar de platicar de ti, y Sirius los puso al tanto de cómo andaba como perrito faldero tras de ti, aunque mi mamá no creerá que ya llevó contigo ocho meses, además todavía recuerdan a la chica pelirroja que estaba llorando porque no encontraba el andén 9 ¾, pero ahora que lo pienso el responsable de un posible desmayo de mi mamá no voy a ser yo, va a ser Sirius

-¿Sirius?- preguntó Lily

-o más bien Belle, mi mamá afirmaba que Sirius nunca iba a sentar cabeza, que nunca iba a ser capaz de estar con una sola mujer más de un mes y míralo nada más

-tú mamá aprecia mucho a Sirius ¿verdad?

-le tiene mucho cariño, lo considera un hijo más y yo lo considero como mi hermano- contestó James

-vaya, ahora entiendo porque va a ser nuestro padrino de boda- agregó la pelirroja

-y también de Har...digo nuestro hijo- Lily no pudo evitar sonreír, Harry, ese iba a ser el nombre de su hijo

-estaba pensando- dijo Lily- si queremos cambiar lo que sabemos, deberíamos de nombrar a Belle como su madrina

-me gusta la idea- respondió James- pero si mi hijo se vuelve tan loco como ellos es culpa tuya

-¡amor¡Como si tú estuvieras muy cuerdo!- exclamó Lily

-¿me estás llamando loco?- preguntó James

-si, James Potter, estás loco- respondió Lily entre risas

-lo aceptó, yo James William Potter estoy loco, pero...- volteó su cuerpo para quedar arriba de Lily quién todavía estaba riendo- pero por ti- le dijo en un susurro la oído, después la besó, ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello, mientras él tenía aferradas sus manos a la cintura de la pelirroja

-¡gane!- gritó Susan en cuanto llegó al árbol, y se puso a celebrar haciendo un baile un poco extraño, no se percató de la pareja que estaba en la sombra besándose, detrás de ella llegó Sirius con la respiración entrecortada

-¡eso fue trampa¡Yo llegué primero a la puerta!- le reclamó el de los ojos grises a la chica que aun continuaba celebrando su victoria

-pero yo llegue primero aquí- le contestó la rubia de ojos azules

-¡eres un tramposa, Susan Henderson!- exclamó Sirius

-y tú un muy mal perdedor- le respondió Susan

-¿puedes dejar de bailar?- le preguntó Sirius, ella negó- me las vas a pagar- Sirius se tronó los nudillos, Susan se echó a correr, lo que no imaginó fue que a unos cuantos metros tropezó con algo, cayendo irremediablemente al suelo encima de ese algo, y Sirius que al igual que ella iba corriendo no pudo detenerse y cayó sobre Susan y ese algo, que resultaron ser Lily y James

-¡él que me esté enterrando el codo más le vale que lo quite!- exclamó James al sentir un codo sobre su espalda

-¿James?- preguntó Sirius

-Sirius ¡muévete!- le ordenó Susan que estaba siendo aplastada por el susodicho

-¿Susan?

-¡Lily!- exclamó Susan al reconocer la voz y la melena pelirroja de su amiga

-¡me estoy quedando sin aire!- alcanzó a gritar Lily

-deberías de tener paciencia- los cuatro que formaban la pirámide humana reconocieron la voz de Remus Lupin, él y Belle estaban caminando muy tranquilos hacia donde habían corrido Susan y Sirius

-¡por Merlín!- exclamó Belle al ver la torre humana

-¿qué pasó?- preguntó Remus

-¡déjense de preguntes y quiten a estos mastodontes de encima mío!- gritó Lily

-¡yo no soy un mastodonte!- le reclamó Sirius

-¿Lily?- preguntó Belle que lo único que alcanzaba a ver de su amiga era su cabello, Remus se acercó a sus amigos y ayudó a Sirius a levantarse, pero al animago se le ocurrió otra idea, cuando su amigo lo estaba ayudando a levantarse tiró de él y ambos cayeron sobre sus amigos, se empezaron a escuchar quejidos en su mayoría de la pelirroja que era la base de la torre humana. Todos intentaron ponerse de pie, entre rasguños, pisadas, codazos, les llevó varios minutos estar todos de pie, la única bien librada de ese asunto fue Belle, quien desde que Sirius jaló a Remus no había parado de reír, ninguno la vio con buena cara

-¿disfrutaste el espectáculo?- le preguntó Susan, Belle como pudo asintió, la risa se había vuelto incontrolable, pero ésta paró cuando se dio cuenta del gesto maniático que sostenían sus amigos y su novio, en especial éste último

-¿qué planean locos maniáticos?- les preguntó Belle

-¿por qué íbamos a planear algo?- le devolvió la pregunta Remus

-¡yo que sé!- respondió Belle, todos la empezaron a rodear, ella intentó retroceder, pero al dar un paso en falso cayó al suelo, Belle por un instante creyó que ella sería la base de otra torre humana, sin embargo Remus, James y Sirius se acercaron a ella y contrario a lo que había supuesto James y Sirius la subieron a sus hombros, mientras Remus la cargaba de los pies

-¡bájenme!- les ordenó, sin embargo ellos no la obedecieron y empezaron a caminar hacia el lago

-¿no crees que necesitas un baño?- le preguntó James

-¡No!- respondió rotundamente Belle tratando inútilmente de soltarse

-yo creo que sí- opinó Remus, Belle sólo veía como se acercaban peligrosamente al lago

-¡auxilio!- gritó Belle, sin embargo sus dos amigas caminaban detrás de ellos muertas de la risa

-pequeña deja de moverte- le dijo Sirius

-¡bájenme!- les ordenó de nuevo

-¿oíste eso Remus?- dijo James

-¿qué¿La brisa de aire? Porque yo no oí otra cosa- respondió Remus, por fin llegaron al lago, por un momento pusieron a Belle en el suelo, James y Remus se quitaron lo zapatos, ilusamente ella pensó que podría escapar pero Sirius estaba cuidando que no lo hiciera, poco después sintió como James tomaba sus brazos y Remus sus pies, ambos entraron en el lago hasta done el agua le daba a las pantorrillas, la espalda de Belle rozaba el agua, a pesar de ser primavera ella sintió el agua fría, ambos merodeadores la empezaron a columpiar

-a la una...dos...tres- contó James y después Belle sintió como la soltaban y caía al agua, si ya la había sentido fría, estando totalmente dentro del agua la sintió helada, la parte donde cayó Belle no era tan profunda, pero si lo suficiente para que ella sumergiera todo su cuerpo y su espalda golpeara el fondo, a los lejos sólo oyó las carcajadas de sus amigos, ya se la pagarían, como pudo se levantó y salió del lago, todos se partían de la risa, en cuanto Sirius la vio le fue a poner su túnica encima

-¿estás bien, pequeña?- le preguntó, ella le mandó una mirada furiosa, del pantalón empapado que traía Belle sacó una varita, todos pararon de reír cuando les apunto con ella

-me las van a pagar quinteto de maniáticos- les dijo, hizo un movimiento algo extraño con su varita y susurró _¡wingardium leviosa!_ En ese momento Lily lamentó haberle enseñado esa variación del hechizo, pero ya era demasiado tarde los cinco estaban flotando en el aire según la voluntad de Belle, quien desde el suelo lucía una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Sirius cuando hacía alguna trastada, llevó a Sirius, James, Lily, Remus y Susan a la mitad del lago, ninguno río, o le gritó que parara, todos sabían que no había poder humano que detuviera a Belle de echarlos al lago. _¡Finite incantatem! _Esta vez todos gritaron al sentir como rápidamente iban cayendo, y después su fría introducción al agua. A ellos les costó más salir del agua, pero lo lograron, en la orilla del lago Belle estaba riéndose

-jamás te voy a volver a enseñar un hechizo que puedas utilizar en mi contra- le reclamó Lily a su amiga, la pelirroja fue la primera en salir del lago

-Lily acepta que fue divertido- le contestó Belle entre risas

-divertidísimo, no sabes cuanto- dijo Lily sarcásticamente mientras se quitaba algunos restos de alguna planta acuática que tenía en el cabello

-¡cómo puede ser que el agua de un lago esté tan fría!- exclamó Remus- ¡estaba helada!

-podrías haber procurado que no doliera cuando entráramos al agua- le reclamó Susan que llegó junto a Remus

-¿te dolió?- Susan asintió- ¿con qué te golpeaste?

-con el agua, no sé cómo caí pero el chiste es que me duele- contestó Susan

-¡que hechizo!- exclamó Sirius cuando salió del lago- no sé quien te lo enseñó pero esta genial, echarnos a todos al lago ¡genial!- después abrazó a su novia y la besó, a nadie le extrañó la actitud del merodeador

-me las vas a pagar Arabella Figg- le advirtió James cuando se reunió con ellos

-¿qué te parece una tregua?- sugirió Belle- ya se vengaron de mí por reírme de ustedes, y yo ya me vengué de ustedes

-estoy de acuerdo con Belle- dijo la pelirroja- ya tuvimos suficiente por un día

-¡ashu!- estornudó Susan- ¡ay, no¡Esto es lo único que me faltaba!- se quejó la rubia, todos se echaron a reír. Ninguno subió a cambiarse, y mucho menos se les ocurrió utilizar su varita para secarse la ropa, esperaron a que el sol secara sus ropas, y el resto del día los amigos se la pasaron en los jardines bromeando, recordando viejas anécdotas, y sobre todo manteniendo su mente muy lejos de los exámenes. Pero al siguiente día, domingo, todo volvió a la normalidad, Susan, Remus y Sirius retomaron sus clases intensivas de pociones, pero esta vez contando con la ayuda de Lily y James, y para sorpresa de todos, ninguna poción de todas las que hicieron explotó, un gran logro para los tres estudiantes de Belle.

El domingo en la cena los seis estaban celebrando que a pesar de la empapada del día anterior, ninguno se había resfriado, ni Susan que era la única que había mostrado síntomas el sábado. Pero el lunes todos se despertaron con estornudos y un pequeño dolor de garganta, nada importante que pudiera impedir que los seis presentaran los EXTASIS, ni a Sirius le sirvió el teatro que armó enfrente de los examinadores de lo mal que se sentía, a mediodía algunos alumnos de séptimo estaban encerrados en el aula de Transformaciones, el Gran Comedor estaba siendo utilizado por los alumnos de quinto, además del hecho que eran muy pocos los que en ese momento estaban presentando su examen teórico de pociones, el silencio que reinaba en él sólo era interrumpido por los continuos estornudos provenientes de seis alumnos Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Arabella Figg, Remus Lupin y Susan Henderson. Y así empezó la torturante semana de los EXTASIS, el resfriado no empeoró para fortuna de los seis amigos, sin embargo tampoco mejoró; durante el examen práctico de Pociones, Encantamientos, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones se tomaron una poción preparada por Belle para no estornudar durante dos horas, no era recomendable para su salud, no obstante era una excelente idea para evitar problemas durante los exámenes, sólo hubo un pequeño inconveniente a ninguno se le ocurrió utilizarla para los exámenes teóricos y en el examen de Encantamientos una examinadora los acusó de estarse pasando preguntas fingiendo estornudos, los cuales según la examinadora eran señales diseñadas por ellos, para su fortuna a los demás examinadores les pareció tan absurda la simple idea, al igual que a los seis muchachos acusados, que los dejaron continuar con sus exámenes.

La última noche que pasarían como alumnos en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, llegó tan rápido que había alumnos como Lily Evans que aun no podía creer que ya habían pasado casi siete años desde la llegada a esa colegio, donde un nuevo mundo y una nueva vida llegaron, recordaba lo insegura que se había sentido al llegar a Hogwarts, ella hija de muggles a lado de todos esos niños que habían crecido en el mundo mágico, incluso llegó a dudar que fuera una bruja, pero ahora siete años después eso estaba en el olvido, estaba convencida que los años que pasó en Hogwarts habían sido los más maravillosos y felices de su vida, todo gracias a la magia, habían tantas cosas que le debía a ese don que poseía, de no haber sido por la magia, ella jamás hubiera llegado al colegio donde se encontraba y conocido a sus dos inseparables amigas, a su novio y a sus otros dos amigos que quería muchísimo; además la experiencia que le brindó la magia, viajar al futuro, conocer a sus futuro hijo, nuera, nietos ¡hasta a los amigos de sus nietos, era increíble y por supuesto inolvidable. La pelirroja Evans se había escapado de la memorable fiesta de despedida en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, ella se encontraba en la torre de astronomía observando el cielo estrellado y recapitulando como su vida había dado un giro de 180º al saber que era bruja.

-Lils ¿estás ahí?- preguntó una voz que ella conocía muy bien, durante más de tres años la había odiado, pero ahora como la adoraba, la voz de James Potter

-si- respondió ella, volteó para encontrarse con su novio, le sonrió, él llegó hacia ella y le pasó su brazo por la cintura

-¿por qué te escapaste después de la cena?- le preguntó James- te llevó buscando horas, creo que te perdiste, o más bien nos perdimos el espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales en la sala común

-¿horas?- preguntó la pelirroja

-sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a una persona que no desea ser encontrada en Hogwarts sin un mapa que te ayude- contestó James- pero ya te encontré, y no me has contestado a mi pregunta del por qué estás aquí

-necesitaba pensar- respondió la pelirroja- voy a extrañar Hogwarts...no quiero pensar en despedidas

-yo también- agregó James con sinceridad- pasamos muy buenos años aquí

-maravillosos años, diría yo- dijo Lily

-vamos, Lily, sé que no te gustan las despedidas, pero esta es especial- Lily asintió, James la tomó de la mano y ambos se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor para reintegrarse a la fiesta. En cuanto llegaron empezaron a escuchar unas voces muy conocidas y al avanzar entre sus compañeros descubrieron a Sirius, Belle, Susan y Remus subidos sobre una de las tantas mesas que había, Sirius sostenía en su mano derecha una botella de Firewhisky, mientras que con la otra abrazaba a Belle, que a su vez ella abrazaba a Susan y finalmente la rubia estaba abrazada a Remus, los cuatro entonaban alto y con orgullo la canción del colegio, era bastante evidente que los cuatro estaban sumamente borrachos, en un sillón cercano se encontraba Peter sumido en un profundo sueño por causa de la borrachera, Lily supuso que intentó seguirles el paso a Sirius, Remus, Susan y Belle pero él fue el primero en caer

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts_

_Enséñanos algo, por favor_

_Aunque seamos viejos y calvos_

-¡hey, yo nunca voy a ser calvo!- interrumpió la canción Sirius, pero sus amigos seguían entonando muy alto la canción, dejando atrás los reclamos del joven Sirius Black

_O jóvenes con rodillas sucias,_

_Nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas_

_Con algunas materias interesantes._

_Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,_

_Pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa._

-¡pulgas¡Sirius tiene pulgas!- exclamó Belle y empezó a reírse estridentemente, pero al igual que le había pasado a Sirius los otros tres la ignoraron

_Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,_

_Haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos, _

_Hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,_

_Y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

-¡Hogwarts te vamos a extrañar!- terminó Susan, le arrebató la botella a Sirius y tomó un buena parte de su contenido en un solo sorbo. Lily y James estaba boquiabiertos, y más la primera, en todos los años que llevaban de conocer a Belle y Susan jamás habían llegado a emborracharse a tal extremo, y James no podía dar crédito a que Remus hubiese accedido a emborracharse en el colegio, y no encontraba palabras para explicar la sorpresa de ver a sus dos amigas en ese estado.

-los dejamos cinco minutos solos y ve lo que hacen- le dijo Lily a su novio- roguemos que no venga McGonagall

-pero ve el lado positivo, tenemos diversión gratis- contestó James, Lily puso los ojos en blanco- Lily es nuestro último día en Hogwarts ¡disfrutémoslo!

-de acuerdo- respondió la pelirroja, y jaló a James hacia donde las parejas estaban bailando. Sus cuatro amigos ya no estaban de pie sobre la mesa, estaban sentados sobre ella pasándose unos a otros lo poco que quedaba de la botella

-deberíamos de cuidar que Sophie "Sin cerebro" Miller no se aproveche del estado de esos cuatro- le comentó la pelirroja a James mientras bailaban

-no va a pasar nada- dijo James- ve, ni borracho Sirius se aleja de Belle- ambos voltearon hacia donde estaban dicha pareja, y sólo hay que decir que estaban besándose muy apasionadamente, aunque Remus y Susan no se quedaban atrás. Así transcurrió el resto de la noche, Lily y James bailando sanamente, mientras sus amigos terminaban con todas la botellas, al final, como era de suponerse, los cuatro borrachos terminaron tirados en un sillón llorando descontroladamente, incluso se unieron a ellos Anna, Sophie, y la mejor amiga de esta última, Connie Lorien

-te voy a extrañar- le dijo Belle entre sollozos a Sophie

-¡yo también!- contestó Sophie, y ambas se abrazaron como si los siete años que pasaron juntas se hubiesen llevado bien

-_no es más que un hasta luego, no es más que un breve adiós_- cantaba Susan teniendo como su paño de lágrimas la túnica que le había quitado a Remus- ¿qué seguía?- le preguntó a Remus, pero él sólo encogió los hombros- ¡esta va por ustedes!- dijo Susan señalando a sus compañeros de séptimo curso- ¡ven Belle tú también te la sabes!- y separó a la susodicha de Sophie Miller- _No me voy y no voy a decir adiós mientras no me olvides no me voy_- después de ese pedazo Belle se unió a ella cantando- _No caben los recuerdos en toda la ciudad, mil gracias por tu risa que alumbró la oscuridad. Y si volviera el tiempo te diría desde hoy que no cambiaría este viento a ninguna dirección_- ambas se abrazaron y lloraron juntas

-te voy a extrañar- declaró Susan llorando

-y yo a ti, Sus- le contestó Belle- una pregunta ¿no se supone que vamos a vivir juntas?- Susan asintió, y las lágrimas fueron cambiadas por risas. Lily no sabía si sentir pena o echarse a reír, sólo de escuchar las tonterías típicas de borrachos, agradeció que ninguno sufría mal de amores porque sino la situación hubiera sido peor, aunque…

_-Te quiero, ya no me llores, no me vayas hacer llorar a mí dame, dame tu mano inténtalo mi niña quiero verte reír abrázame fuerte ven corriendo a mí te quiero, te quiero, te quiero y no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti_- cantaron Sirius y Remus a pleno pulmón como pudieron se subieron a una mesa, estaban sosteniéndose mutuamente, todos se detuvieron a escuchar a ese par de borrachos -_ Abrázame fuerte, Ven corriendo a mi, Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero Y no hago otra cosa que pen-saaar en ti..._- señalaron a Susan y Belle que estaban muy emocionadas escuchando a sus novios, Lily y James habían optado por solo escuchar y en pensar en que ellos serían los únicos que aguantarían la resaca de aquellos cuatro- _tú, ya estas dormida y yo te abrazo y siento que respiras sueño, con tu sonrisa te beso, muy despacio las mejillas necesito verte, donde quiera que estés te quiero, te quiero, te quiero y no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti solo vivo y respiro para ti...Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. Abrázame fuerte, ven corriendo a mi, déjame que te diga otra vez que te quiero, te quiero, te quiero te quiero _

-¡te quiero, Belle!- gritó Sirius al terminar la canción

-¡te amo, Susan!- dijo Remus al mismo tiempo que su amigo, dicho esto ambas chicas tuvieron la intención de abalanzarse sobre sus novios, pero una voz bastante conocida para todos interrumpió la fiesta

-¿qué significa este espectáculo!- vociferó la profesora McGonagall al entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor

-hola ¡hip! Jefa ¡hip!- la saludó Sirius todavía en la mesa

-¡Black¡Lupin¡bajen inmediatamente de ahí!- les ordenó la profesora, ambos asintieron, el primero en intentar bajar fue Sirius, se acercó a la orilla de la mesa, se balanceó, trató de agacharse para bajar, pero estaba tan mareado que se fue hacia delante y cayó al piso, varios se acercaron a pararlo, sin embargo él como pudo se puso en pie

-estoy bien, estoy bien- dijo Sirius, en la mesa Remus se reía a carcajadas

-¡están borrachos!- exclamó la jefa de la casa de los leones

-¡no estoy borracho!- respondió Sirius, pero se notaba a leguas lo difícil que era para él mantenerse en pie, Remus sólo rió más fuerte, a sus risas se sumaron las de Belle y Susan

-¡y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra!- agregó Remus

-¡todos a sus habitaciones!- les ordenó la profesora, nadie protestó, Susan y Belle empezaron a caminar tambaleantes hacia la escalera de su dormitorio, Lily quería pasar desapercibida para la jefa de su casa

-¡Figg¡Black¡Henderson¡Potter¡Evans¡Se quedan aquí!- los llamó la profesora McGonagall, Lily y James se preocuparon

-¿yo no?- preguntó Remus, él a pesar de estar igual de perdido que Sirius tuvo más cuidado al bajar de la mesa y no cayó al suelo como el animago

-usted también señor Lupin- respondió la profesora, él asintió y se sentó en uno de los sillones, Sirius, Susan y Belle llegaron a hacerle compañía

-es una conducta reprobable, intolerante- inició su regaño la estricta jefa de la casa de Gryffindor- si no fuera su última noche aquí me encargaría de expulsarlos, jamás me espere esa conducta de ustedes, nunca, los mejores alumnos de Hogwarts y hacen esos desfiguros- unas risillas se escuchaban

-¿le parece muy graciosa la situación, señorita Henderson?- pero ésta sólo estalló en carcajadas, al igual que Remus, Sirius y Belle, Lily y James querían que la tierra se los tragase

-profesora, si me permite creo que es absurdo regañarlos en ese estado- intervino James

-Potter ¿usted sabe quién metió alcohol de contrabando a la escuela?- le preguntó la profesora a James

-no, yo llegue tarde a la fiesta y ellos ya estaban en ese estado, desconozco quién les dio esas botellas de firewhisky- respondió casi sinceramente James, era cierto que había llegado tarde por estar buscando a la pelirroja, pero conocía perfectamente quien había ido a Hogsmeade por las famosas botellas, pero sólo complicaría más la situación porque los culpables eran justamente Sirius y Remus

-no me mientas, James- le dijo la profesora- tú nunca te perderías el inicio de una fiesta

-pero así fue, profesora- Lily salió a la defensa de James- él estuvo conmigo desde que terminó la cena en el Gran Comedor, y cuando subimos a la torre ellos- señaló a sus amigos- ya estaban así, si hubiéramos estado lo hubiéramos evitado, pero el hubiera no existe y…

-cuídenlos, y por favor les avisan que mañana los quiero en mi oficina a las ocho de la mañana antes de que se les ocurra partir ¿entendieron?

-si, profesora McGonagall- contestaron al unísono Lily y James

-mañana se van a enterar quien es Lily Evans- murmuró la pelirroja, era su última día en Hogwarts pero eso definitivamente no justificaba su actitud

-va a ser suficiente con lo que les diga la jefa- dijo James- además de la cruda en la que van a despertar

-ni se te ocurra darles algo para bajarles la cruda- le advirtió Lily a su novio

-pero no sabes…

-no me importa ¡que sufran¡¿Quién los manda emborracharse!- exclamó Lily enfadada

-esta bien- cedió James- pero va a ser una tortura soportarlos- ambos voltearon para ver a sus amigos y se encontraron con que los cuatro estaban dormidos, Belle recargada en el pecho de Sirius, mientras Susan abrazaba del torso a Remus como si fuera un muñeco de peluche

-¡si que son el colmo!- exclamó Lily

-sshhh, los vas a despertar

-te aseguro que les puede pasar un tren encima y ni así despiertan- contestó Lily, después hizo un movimiento con su varita y sus dos amigas flotaron por encima de ellas

-buena noches, amor- se despidió Lily

-que duermas bien, Lils- contestó James y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, la pelirroja se perdió en las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio

-muy bien chicos, espero que mañana puedan recordar algo- susurró James, y repitió el hechizo que antes había hecho su novia, Sirius y Remus flotaron en el aire como momentos antes los habían hecho Susan y Belle, los subió a sus dormitorio sin preocuparse que pegaran con el techo, o las paredes, sinceramente ya quería llegar a su cama y dormir profundamente hasta el día siguiente.

Al despertar del siguiente día Susan y Belle no tenían la menor idea de cómo habían llegado a su dormitorio y mucho menos porque las dos tenían la pijama puesta y estaban dormidas en su cama, siendo que su último recuerdo era cuando habían empezado a brindar con cada compañero suyo que se les atravesaba, después los recuerdos eran confusos entre ellos se encontraban que estaban cantando, y que Sirius y Remus se habían puesto a cantar alguna canción para ellas, por supuesto no estaban seguras que canción había sido y mucho menos tenían idea de lo que sucedió después. Lo primero que oyeron fue la dulce voz de su amiga pelirroja: Lily Evans

-¡ARRIIIIIIBAAAAA!- gritó Lily a mitad de su dormitorio, sin preocuparse por la cruda realidad en que se despertarían sus amigas

-Lily te puedes callar- le dijo Belle desde su cama, tapándose con las cobijas y hundiendo su cabeza entre las almohadas

-¡No¡Arriba par de borrachas!- exclamó Lily- McGonagall las quiere ver antes de subir al expreso

-¿McGonagall¿Y ahora para qué nos quiere?- preguntó Susan

-por si no lo recuerdan ayer la jefa llegó a interrumpirles su borrachera, tenía ganas de expulsarlos de haber podido- contestó Lily

-¿estás enojada?- le preguntó Belle

-¡no¿Cómo crees¡Si ayer la jefa se quedó con ganas de regañarnos a James y a mí¡Todo por su culpa!

-Lily ¿puedes bajar la voz?- le dijo Susan

-¡no, no puedo!- respondió Lily de mal humor- ¡me vale un comino cómo se sientan, pero se visten y van a ver a la profesora!

-pero Lily apenas van a dar las ocho- comentó Belle

-y McGonagall las quiere ver junto con el otro par a las ocho en punto en su despacho

-¡a las ocho!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Susan y Belle, amabas se pararon como resortes de su cama, y corrieron hacia la puerta del baño, pero la única que entró fue Susan cerrándole la puerta en la nariz a su amiga Belle

-¡genial!- exclamó Belle- ¡más te vale que te apures!- Lily continuo arreglando su baúl, verificando que no se le olvidara nada, revisó debajo de la cama, el buró que había a lado de ésta, pero como comprobó todo se hallaba guardado en su baúl, se sentó en su cama y sólo veía lo apuradas que andaban Belle y Susan, no pudo evitar recordar el día que las conoció.

_Después de su encuentro con James Potter, la pelirroja Lily Evans se encaminó feliz hacia uno de los vagones, se sintió extraña al ver a todos los padres despidiéndose de sus hijos, ella había dejado a los suyos fuera del andén 9 ¾, pero al menos se sentía contenta al comprobar que no era una broma su carta de ingreso a Hogwarts como su hermana Petunia insistía, al llegar a la entrada del vagón se encontró con un gran problema ella sola no podía subir su baúl, estuvo intentando por un rato, hasta que vio como a lado suyo una niña de cabello castaño rizado subía sin ninguna dificultad su baúl_

_-¡hey, tú niña de la fuerza bruta¿Me puedes ayudar?- le preguntó Lily a la niña, vio como fruncía el entrecejo _

_-está bien, niña debilucha- le contestó la niña y entre las dos subieron el baúl de Lily al vagón_

_-gracias- dijo Lily- ¿entras a primero?_

_-si- contestó la niña- me llamo Belle ¿y tú?_

_-Lily- respondió la pelirroja- y yo también entro a primero_

_-entonces vamos a buscar un compartimiento- Lily asintió y las dos niñas fueron recorriendo todos los compartimientos, pero la mayoría de ellos se encontraban ocupados, hasta que casi al final encontraron uno donde sólo estaba una niña_

_-hola- la saludó Belle- ¿nos podemos quedar aquí? Todos los compartimientos ya están llenos_

_-claro- respondió la niña, Lily y Belle entraron al compartimiento y entre las dos acomodaron su baúl, después las dos se sentaron enfrente de la niña rubia_

_-soy Susan Henderson ¿y ustedes?- les preguntó Susan_

_-Lily Evans y Belle ¿cuál es tu apellido?_

_-Figg- respondió ella- ¿vas a entrar a primero, Susan?_

_-si, y la selección me tiene con los pelos de punta- respondió la rubia_

_-ni mi hermana, ni mis papás me quisieron decir en qué consiste- les dijo Belle_

_-¿selección? A mi nunca me dijeron que tenía que pasar por una selección- las dudas y el nerviosismo volvió a Lily, que tal si no pasaba la selección y la mandaban de nuevo a su casa, no estaba segura de poder soportar las burlas de su hermana_

_-¡pues dónde has vivido, Lily!- exclamó Belle- todos saben que al entrar a Hogwarts te tienen que seleccionar a una casa_

_-¿casa?- preguntó Lily apenada_

_-¿tus padres son muggles, verdad?- le preguntó Susan_

_-¿muggles?- preguntó Lily_

_-entonces supongo que si- dijo Susan- tus padres no son magos, a eso me refiero_

_-soy la primera bruja en la familia- dijo Lily_

_-con razón- dijo Belle- pero no te preocupes hay muchos hijos de muggles que entran a Hogwarts_

_-me pueden explicar cómo es eso de las casas- dijo Lily_

_-por supuesto- contestó Susan, y le empezó a explicar todo lo que sabía acerca de las casas en que se dividía Hogwarts, Belle también ayudó a contar la historia. Ese fue el inicio de una amistad que en los siete años que pasaron juntas en Hogwarts logro reafirmarse con el tiempo, Lily estaba convencida que no había mejores amigas que ellas dos, Susan y Belle, las quería muchísimo y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para cambiar el triste futuro que les esperaba._

Mientras en el dormitorio de hombres de séptimo curso la situación no estaba mejor, James se había encargado de levantar a sus dos amigos, con él que menos tuvo que batallar fue Remus, con Sirius tuvo que recurrir a echarle agua pero por primera vez no funcionó por lo que tuvo que gritarle al oído para que despertara, ganándose las protestas de Remus que tenía un gran dolor de cabeza por la borrachera de la noche anterior.

-¿y por qué tanta urgencia?- preguntó Sirius- el expreso no sale hasta las once de la mañana

-pero McGonagall los quiere ver a las ocho en su despacho- contestó James

-¿ahora que hiciste Canuto?- preguntó Remus

-más bien que hicieron- lo corrigió James- por si no lo recuerdan ayer la profesora llegó cuando ni en sostenerse en pie podían, por supuesto estaba que echaba humo por las orejas

-¿en serio? Yo no lo recuerdo- dijo el de los ojos grises

-¿qué es lo último que recuerdan?- les preguntó James, Sirius y Remus se vieron interrogativamente

-llegamos con las botellas, y después los cuatro empezamos a brindar con cada compañero que se nos cruzaba- dijo Remus

-creo que encendí los fuegos artificiales, y seguimos brindado- añadió Sirius

-mejor apúrense y vayan con McGonagall, ayer se quedó con las ganas de expulsarlos- dijo James resignado

-pero no puede ¿o sí?- preguntó Sirius

-no vale la pena expulsarlos el último día de clases- dijo James- pero eso no los salva que McGonagall les vaya a echar tremendo sermón

-¿dónde está, Peter?- preguntó Remus al ver la cama de su amigo vacía

-supongo que e la sala común, ahí lo deje anoche- respondió James

-entonces tú nos subiste- dijo Sirius, James asintió- gracias, Cornamenta

-oye James ¿dónde dejaste la poción para la resaca?- preguntó Remus que en ese momento estaba buscando dicha poción en el botiquín

-la eché por la ventana- contestó James

-¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ!- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-la eché por la ventana- repitió James- ayer estuve hablando con Lily, y llegamos a la conclusión que la única forma para que aprendan a no tomar en exceso es no darles nada para la cruda

-eso suena más a idea de Lily- dijo el animago Black- tú no me soportas con la resaca

-ella insistió, y ha decir verdad no me pareció tan mala idea- confesó el animago

-¡genial!- exclamó Remus sarcásticamente- va a ser un suplicio oír a McGonagall con este dolor de cabeza

-ustedes se lo buscaron- dijo James, sus dos amigos contuvieron las ganas de asesinarlo y optaron por apurarse para bajar al despacho de la jefa de su casa. Cuando estuvieron listos Remus y Sirius se encontraron que Susan y Belle también bajaban por las escaleras que daban a su dormitorio, tenían muy mala cara, estaban pálidas como la leche, aunque ellos no se quedaban atrás

-¿cómo estás, pequeña?- le preguntó Sirius a Belle cuando llegaron a dónde estaban ellos

-¿puedes bajar la voz?- dijo Belle- siento que todo me da vueltas

-amor, ustedes tenían una poción para la resaca- le dijo Susan a su novio, pero él negó

-teníamos, pero nuestro querido amigo James Potter por influencia de cierta pelirroja echó la poción por la ventana, según para enseñarnos a no tomar en exceso- le contestó Remus

-¡ay!- se quejó Susan- si no me doliera la cabeza y estuviera en condiciones de soportar mi propia voz les gritaría a ese par unas cuentas cosas

-mejor prepárate para oír la dulce voz de la profesora McGonagall- le dijo Sirius

-voy a llorar- exclamó Susan- juro que jamás me voy a volver a emborrachar

-no perdamos el tiempo haciendo promesas que no vamos a cumplir- dijo Sirius- y mejor vamos al despacho de la jefa- los cuatro asintieron y se encaminaron hacia el despacho de la jefa de la casa de los leones, pasaron dos horas escuchando los reclamos de la profesora de Transformaciones. En ese tiempo Lily y James se reunieron y bajaron a desayunar a las cocinas, a final de cuentas ellos ya tenían listas sus cosas y no pararon de hablar en todo ese tiempo, después de trasladaron a la sala común a esperar a sus amigos y todos los demás alumnos preparaban su baúl para que ese día partieran del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Dos horas fueron las que la profesora no paró de gritarles lo irresponsables que eran, las gracias que daba por no tenerlos que soportar otro año más y desearle suerte a los próximos profesores que tendrían, pero los cuatro chicos sabían que en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo, la profesora McGonagall los extrañaría, a lo mejor a los únicos que se los diría fuera a Lily y James los mejores alumnos que había tenido y los cuales en ese año no habían causado tantos disturbios como sus amigos quienes como Sirius insistía se merecían un trofeo a los más castigados del año, y más Belle y él los cuales habían cumplido castigos desde octubre hasta abril, lo malo fue que al animago se le ocurrió mencionarlo en frente de la jefa de su casa aumentando más su sermón acerca de la irresponsabilidad y mal ejemplo que habían dado durante casi toda su estancia en el Colegio. Al salir del despacho la profesora les deseó éxito en todo lo que emprendieran y ellos dieron gracias por salir de ahí, si el dolor de cabeza que tenían era bastante fuerte antes del largo regaño de la profesora McGonagall después fue casi insoportable, y con muy pocas fuerzas y ganas fueron a la Torre de Gryffindor a recoger sus cosas.

-Creo que McGonagall se superó así misma- le comentó James a la pelirroja que estaba a su lado- el sermón más largo que nos echó a Sirius y a mí fue de una hora y media, y mira ya pasan de las diez- ambos estaba en uno de los sillones de la sala común, eran los más tranquilos en la torre de Gryffindor los demás se hallaban bastante apurados terminando de guardar sus cosas, buscando objetos perdidos, entre otras cosas.

-espero que les haya dado su merecido- dijo Lily- en mi vida pienso volver a soportar borrachos

-Lily estás exagerando, como si tú nunca te hubieras emborrachado- dijo James

-pues nunca hasta el extremo de esos cuatro- contestó Lily- dime ni tan siquiera recuerdan lo que hicieron

-al menos no se pusieron a llorar- dijo James

-¡no viste a Belle llorar porque Sophie ya no va a estar con nosotros!- exclamó Lily- así de perdidos estaban ayer

-pudo haber sido peor- dijo el animago

-¡claro que pudo haber sido peor!- respondió la pelirroja- si hubieran seguido tomando a lo mejor hubieran terminado desnudándose

-no crees que ya fue demasiado castigo para los pobres- le dijo James a su novia- los cuatro tienen una cruda que ya no pueden con ella, McGonagall lleva dos horas gritándoles lo irresponsables que son, lo poco que les importaban las normas impuestas si ellos se las saltan como si nada, y todavía no darles nada para que se les baje la resaca

-no me importa- contestó la pelirroja- ellos se la buscaron, nadie les dijo deben tomarse esas cuatro botellas de Firewhisky

-ejem…fueron ocho botellas- la corrigió James

-¿ocho¡Válgame¡Con razón están así!- exclamó Lily

-por eso hay que darles la poción- intentó convencerla James

-pensé que la habías tirado por algún lugar- dijo Lily

-la iba a echar por la ventana- confesó James- de hecho Sirius y Remus piensan eso, pero me pareció bastante injusto y no lo hice

-ni creas que se las vas a dar- le advirtió Lily

-Lils…

-nada de Lils

-mi amor- ella siguió negando- mi cielo, bebé

-¡no me digas bebé!- se quejó ella

-preciosa, princesa, pelirroja- insistió James

-¡no¡Esa es mi última palabra!- entonces James se acercó a besarla- ni así me vas a convencer, James Potter

-Lily, querida- dijo James

-quita esa cara de borrego a medio morir, con otros funcionara, pero conmigo no- dijo la pelirroja la ver las cara que ponía su novio, entonces James optó por otra forma, le empezó hacer cosquillas a la pelirroja en su punto débil el abdomen

-¡no, James¡James!- exclamaba la pelirroja entre risas, para ese punto Lily estaba acostado tratando de alejarse de las manos de James, pero al estar sobre ella era un poco difícil escapar de las cosquillas, ninguno de los dos se percató cuando por el agujero del cuadro de la Señora Gorda entraron sus amigos

-Lily deja de moverte como lombriz- le dijo James

-déjame de hacer cosquillas- replicó la pelirroja, entonces ella en un descuido agarró a James por el cuello y lo acercó para besarlo, él dejo de hacerle cosquillas más no separo sus manos del abdomen de su novia

-¡esto es un lugar público!- exclamó Belle en cuanto vio a sus amigos

-¡par de exhibicionistas!- dijo a su vez Sirius

-¡ah, ya llegaron!- dijo Lily cuando volteó a ver quien los llamaba exhibicionistas

-deberían buscarse otros lugares menos públicos- les dijo Susan, entonces James y Lily recobraron la compostura y se sentaron como debe de ser

-y ustedes deberían aprender a comportarse en una fiesta- contestó Lily

-¿te recuerdo la fiesta de Navidad en casa de Belle hace dos años y lo que sucedió con su primo?- le dijo Susan, Lily se ruborizó y optó por no seguir reclamándoles

-¿Qué sucedió en casa de Belle?- preguntó el curioso de Sirius

-¿y qué sucedió con su primo?- preguntó a la vez James, Lily fulminó con la mirada a su amiga rubia

-mejor me voy a guardar las cosas que me faltan- dijo Remus

-voy contigo- agregó Susan, y la pareja subió al dormitorio de los hombres

-Lily responde- le dijo James, pero esta ocultó su rostro con sus manos

-pasó hace dos años- dijo Lily- no vale la pena hablar sobre ello

-¿y el primo de Belle?- preguntó James celoso

-nada, ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, y lo que sucedió fue un pequeño desliz que no vale la pena- respondió Lily- sólo importa el presente

-¿me acompañas por mis cosas?- le preguntó Belle a su amiga para sacarla del apuro, ella asintió y se levantó rápidamente de su lugar, ambas se dirigieron a su dormitorio, dejando con una gran interrogante a James y Sirius

-gracias, Belle- le dijo Lily a su amiga en cuanto llegaron a su dormitorio

-no te preocupes- respondió Belle- no es momento para que James se enteré de Sean

-ni nunca va a ser un buen momento para que James se entere de lo sucedido con Sean- dijo Lily

-deberías considerar decírselo

-¿para qué arme todo un escándalo? No, gracias- contestó la pelirroja

-pero él ya está en el pasado, muy en el pasado- dijo Belle- y te recuerdo que esa Navidad a pesar de la borrachera tú no te arrepentiste de nada

-pero él si¿no prefirió a esa rubia pelos de elote?

-Lily eso está en el pasado, ahora estás con James, y como tú dijiste lo que importa es el presente- dijo Belle, ella asintió- Luego las dos bajaron su baúl para reunirse con sus novios, sin embargo en la sala común no encontraron a sus James y Sirius, supusieron que habían subido por los baúles, optaron por esperarlos.

-Susan, por favor, cuéntame que sucedió en esa dichosa fiesta- le insistía James a su amiga, él estaba dando vueltas por toda la habitación, mientras Susan y Remus estaban sentados en la cama del licántropo y Sirius revisaba por última vez que no se le olvidara nada

-no, si ella quiere contártelo que lo haga, pero yo ya abrí mucho mi boca- le contestó por enésima vez Susan

-Susan ¿no puede ser tan importante, o sí?- preguntó James

-fue trascendental para Lily, pero ella prefirió dejarlo en el pasado

-¿y quién es ese primo de Belle?- preguntó James

-Lily me va a matar por lo que te voy a decir, pero ¿prometes no armar un escándalo¿Ni decirle a Lily lo que te voy a contar¿Guardar esto como un secreto?

-palabra de merodeador- respondió James

-al primo de Belle lo conocimos un verano antes de esa Navidad, si no mal recuerdo creo que es un primo lejano, él es muggle, conoció a Lily y bueno para no hacértela larga se enamoraron- James tenía su mandíbula casi hasta el suelo- se hicieron novios, cuando entramos a Hogwarts se mandaban cartas casi diario, Lily lo quería muchísimo, entonces Belle nos invitó a pasar la Navidad en su casa, las dos aceptamos gustosas, entonces ese día a Lily y a Sean, así se llama el primo de Belle, se le pasaron las copas y de no haber sido por mí quién sabe hasta donde hubieran llegado

-¿a qué te refieres con…?- preguntó James

-parece que naciste ayer- dijo Sirius

-los encontraste en una situación bastante comprometedora- dijo Remus, ella asintió

-pero pasó el tiempo, y el tipo ese engañó a Lily, Belle y yo lo queríamos descuartizar, pero Lily jamás nos dejó- terminó la historia Susan- Lily me va a matar si se entera que te lo conté

-vaya estúpido- dijo Sirius- engañar a la pelirroja, más te vale que nunca se te ocurra hacerle lo mismo Cornamenta, que ésta vez no sólo serán Belle y Susan, sino también Remus y yo

-sería incapaz de hacerle eso a Lily- contestó James- yo amo a Lily, y que bueno que ese Sean desapareció de su camino, y como dijo ella lo que importa es el presente, y ahora ella está conmigo, a los tres le juró que un nunca voy a hacer sufrir a la pelirroja, primero me mato antes de hacerla sufrir

-me alegra escuchar eso- dijo Susan- porque me iba a dar mucha pena matarte si hacías sufrir a mi amiga

-¿oíste eso, Sirius?- le dijo Remus

-si- respondió Sirius- y que a ti también te quede claro, haces sufrir a la rubia que tenemos aquí y yo te mato

-no va a ser necesario- contestó Remus- yo amo a Susan- la aludida sonrió, y lo abrazó, después se besaron, en eso tocaron la puerta y por ella entró un chico de baja estatura

-chicos la profesora esta pregunte y pregunte por ustedes- les dijo Peter

-gracias, Peter en un momento bajamos- le respondió James

-¿oyeron Remus y Susan?- les preguntó Sirius a sus amigos, quienes al instante se separaron

-si, ya vamos- contestaron al unísono, los cinco se dirigieron a la sala común donde Lily y Belle no paraban de dar vueltas

-¡ya era hora!- exclamó Belle- faltan quince minutos para las diez y ustedes ni sus luces

-si perdemos el expreso va a ser su culpa- les dijo Lily

-calma las dos, ya verán que en un momento estamos allá- las tranquilizó James

-¡voy por mi baúl!- les avisó Susan, y la rubia se perdió en las escaleras que iban a su dormitorio

-¡eres el colmo, Susan!- le gritó Belle- pero Susan no tardó ni dos minutos en ir por su baúl, los siete salieron de la sala común y ninguno pudo evitar el sentimiento de melancolía y tristeza al salir por última vez del retrato de la señora gorda, al ir caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts y por algunos pasadizos para llegar más rápido a Hogsmeade nadie fue capaz de romper el silencio que los invadía, era como si cada uno quisiera guardar esos momentos en su memoria sin perderse detalle, ni de los que sucedía, ni del lugar que había sido su hogar durante siete años, mucho menos de todas las anécdotas que pasaron dentro de él.

Al llegar a la estación en Hogsmeade le vieron intenciones a la profesora McGonagall de regañarlos por tardarse tanto, pero se contuvo, y simplemente les volvió a desear éxito en todo lo que hicieran, además de pedirles que tuvieran cuidado porque se enfrentarían en un mundo de caos causado por Voldemort, y como no, decirles que a pesar de todo lo sucedido se sentía muy orgullosa de haber sido su profesora durante siete años. Después los siete subieron al expreso y al ser los últimos en llegar el único compartimiento vacío era el del final, a ellos no les afectó en absoluto, cinco de ellos querían descansar y si era posible dormir todo el viaje, así lo hicieron Sirius, Belle, Remus, Susan y Peter, sólo despertaron cuando llegó el carrito de los dulces, los cinco se atascaron de comida y volvieron a dormirse, Lily y James se la pasaron platicando, jugando snap explosivo y ajedrez. Cuando llegaron a Londres el cielo casi se oscurecía, Lily y James para divertirse un poco les echaron agua a sus amigos para despertarlos, funcionó, medio somnolientos se secaron y bajaron del tren. Al salir del andén 9 ¾ Lily se encontró con sus padres, no supo en qué momento James había soltado su mano y se había quedado atrás

-Hola, cariño- la saludó su padre, Michael Evans

-te extrañamos mucho- le dijo su madre abrazándola

-¿y Petunia?- preguntó Lily, aunque no le sorprendía que su hermana no estuviera en King's Cross, nunca había acompañado a sus padres a recogerla

-salió con Vernon- respondió su mamá- pero no te preocupes, ya verás como se alegra de verte- Lily sabía que su madre se lo decía para evitar más fricciones entre las hermanas, pero la pelirroja sabía que su hermana lamentaría su regreso

-oye, princesa ¿quién es ese chico?- le preguntó su padre, señalando hacia donde estaba James, estaba solo, a lo lejos vio como Sirius era saludado por los padres de Belle, y no muy lejos de ahí vio a los padres de Susan y por el parecido supuso que los otros dos eras los padres de Remus

-James ¡ven!- lo llamó la pelirroja, James se sobresaltó y fue hacia donde estaba su novia

-buenos días, señores Evans- lo saludó cortésmente James

-papá, mamá, él es James Potter…mi novio- lo presentó Lily, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar ponerse rojo, y más James que sentía su cara como el cabello de su novia

-¿novio!- exclamó el padre de Lily

-vaya- fue lo único que dijo la mamá de Lily

-¡James!- lo llamaron por detrás, y al voltear el joven Potter se encontró con sus padres

-mamá- dijo James para luego ser abrazado por su madre

-¿y yo quién soy el vecino?- dijo un señor que se parecía increíblemente a James, él sonrió

-hola, papá- lo saludó James, su papá lo abrazó

-si no me equivocó tú has de ser Lily Evans- ella se sorprendió al oír que la llamaba la mamá de James, Lily sólo acertó a asentir

-Sirius y James nos han hablado mucho de ti- le dijo el padre de James

-y hablando de Sirius ¿dónde anda?- le preguntó Jane Potter a su hijo, James señaló hacia donde Sirius estaba despidiéndose de Belle

-¿y quién es ella¿Su conquista del año?- dijo la madre de James

-más bien su novia desde noviembre- contestó James- se llama Arabella Figg y es amiga de Lily

-¿seguro qué es Sirius?- preguntó William Potter

-si, aunque usted no lo crea, señora Potter- respondió Lily

-deja los formalismos, dime Jane¿ustedes son los padres de esta adorable chica?- preguntó la mamá de James a los adultos que estaban detrás de ellas

-si, soy Michael Evans, y ella es mi esposa Nancy- contestó el padre de Lily

-mucho gusto, Jane Potter y él es mi esposo William, creo que ya se dieron cuenta que somos los padres de James

-si, James es el novio de mi hija- dijo Michael Evans

-¿qué¿En serio?- dijo la madre de James- ¡no lo puedo creer! Me da mucho gusto conocerlos, James había querido salir con su hija desde hace años, pero a los padres de la pelirroja no les dio tiempo de contestar porque una voz los interrumpió

-¡señores Potter!- exclamó una voz detrás de ellos, perteneciente a Sirius Black

-hola, Sirius- lo saludaron al unísono Jane y William Potter

-¿qué tal el año?- preguntó el padre de James

-genial, pase casi todo el año castigado- contestó Sirius

-no tienes remedio- murmuró Jane Potter

-¿y dónde dejaste a la señorita Figg?- preguntó William Potter

-¡ahí viene!- dijo señalando a Belle- se tiene que despedir de Lily

-¡ah, ya conocieron a Lily! Por fin a James se le hizo salir con la pelirroja

-ejem- carraspeó Michael Evans

-Sirius ellos son los padres de Lily- le dijo James a su amigo

-mucho gusto, soy Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de James- se presentó Sirius dándoles la mano a los señores Evans

-él es novio de Belle- agregó Lily, una chica de cabello castaño se acercó hacia ellos

-buenos días, señores Evans- saludó Belle a los padres de Lily

-no te pensabas ir sin despedirte de mí¿verdad?- le dijo Lily

-no, yo me vengo a despedir de James y Sirius- contestó la castaña

-Belle- dijo Lily, pero luego fue envuelta en un abrazo de la castaña- adiós, Lily te cuidas mucho y a más tardar pasado mañana te hablo para ver lo del departamento ¿entendiste?

-si, Belle- contestó Lily

-¿y dónde anda, Susan?- preguntó Belle- me tengo que despedir de ella

-con Remus- respondió James

-me lo suponía, últimamente no hay nadie quien los pueda separar- dijo Belle

-¿a quién no puedes separar?- preguntó una voz detrás de ella, Belle volteó y se encontró con Remus y Susan tomados de la mano

-a ustedes- respondió Lily

-mira quien lo dice- dijo Susan

-hola, Susan- la saludó Nancy Evans

¡Ah, hola señora Evans! Disculpe no la había visto- la saludó Susan- Remus ellos son los padres de Lily

-mucho gusto- respondió la madre de Lily- supongo que tú eres el novio de Susan- Remus asintió

-lo que yo no entiendo, es porque nunca antes los habíamos conocido- dijo Michael Evans

-es que antes no nos hablamos mucho- contestó Sirius- ellas nos odiaban, pero este año muchas cosas cambiaron y nos empezamos a llevar bien

-ya ven lo que dicen que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso- añadió Belle

-bueno, a lo que venía- dijo Susan y se separó de Remus- hasta pronto, Lily, voy ir a tu casa para que vayamos a ver el departamento ¿oíste? No se te vaya ocurrir escapar con James

-por eso háblame primero- le dijo Lily

-¡ay, no¡Yo nunca vuelvo a usar el feletono!- exclamó Susan, Lily puso los ojos en blanco, después ambas amigas se abrazaron

-hasta luego, Lily- se despidió Remus, él sólo le iba a dar la mano, pero la pelirroja lo jaló para abrazarlo

-por favor, cuida a la loca de mi amiga- le dijo Lily al licántropo pero él sólo rió- promete que te voy a ver pronto

-lo que digas, Lily- contestó Remus

-¡no me des el avión!- le reclamó la pelirroja

-no te lo estoy dando- respondió Remus- un día de estos te voy ir a buscar con estos dos a tu casa

-más les vale- le advirtió la pelirroja, y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-nos vemos, James- se despidió Susan de su amigo, y a él también lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, de la misma forma se despidió de Sirius

-hasta luego, Canuto- se despidió Remus de su amigo- por favor trata de controlar tus locuras

-¡oye!- se quejó Sirius- yo no estoy loco

-sabías que los locos dicen que están cuerdos- le dijo Remus a su amigo recibiendo un pequeño golpe cortesía de su amigo

-nos vemos, James- le dijo Remus a James

-hasta pronto, Lunático- contestó James, y le dio un abrazo a su amigo

-¿no has visto a Peter?- preguntó James

-si, se despidió de mí y dijo que tenía prisa, que luego se ponía en contacto con nosotros- le respondió Remus

-una pregunta, Remus ¿crees que estoy pintada?- le reclamó Belle a su amigo

-¡claro que no!- contestó él- y se acercó para despedirse de ella- adiós, Belle y espero verte muy pronto

-igualmente- respondió ella, y se abrazaron, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida

-¡mis padres ya me están llamando!- exclamó Susan- hasta pronto a todos, adiós amor- le dijo a Remus, él la abrazó por la cintura, para luego besarla

-te voy a extrañar- le dijo Remus

-y yo a ti- respondió Susan- promete que me vas a enviar cartas, o algo para estar en contacto

-sabes que lo haré- le dijo Remus, Susan lo besó de nuevo para luego reunirse con sus padres y salir de la estación

-bueno yo también me voy, hasta luego- se despidió Remus, y al igual que había hecho Susan, él también fue con sus padres para luego salir de la estación

-adiós, perro pulgoso- le dijo Belle a Sirius, se abrazaron y se besaron como si fuese la última vez. Después Belle se fue despidiendo de cada uno como antes lo había hecho Susan, para terminar de nuevo despidiéndose de Sirius, después se fue con sus padres y también salieron de la estación

-bueno, entonces nosotros también nos vamos- dijo Michael Evans- mucho gusto de conocerlos a todos

-el gusto fue nuestro- contestó el padre de James

-James te esperamos en la casa para cenar- le dijo la mamá de su novia, él asintió

-lo mismo le dijo a Lily- dijo Jane Potter- voy estar encantada de tenerte en la casa para cenar

-gracias- contestó Lily, sólo le dio un beso fugaz a James y caminó con sus padres hacia la salida. Los Potter junto a Sirius esperaron a que se fueran Lily y sus padres, luego ellos también salieron de la estación, caminaron dos cuadras hacia donde estaba un callejón bastante solitario, William Potter sacó un balón bastante viejo de fútbol y los cuatro desaparecieron.

**Por fin termine este capítulo, llevó escribiéndolo desde Agosto, o algo por el estilo, siento muchísimo la tardanza, espero que con el próximo no tarde tanto, pero yo digo que va estar más fácil escribirlo, este se me complicó mucho, hace tiempo ya tenía una parte escrita pero la borré totalmente conciente, no me gustaba, pero aquí esta por fin. Trataré de aprovechar mis vacaciones decembrinas para seguir con el siguiente capítulo, pero como siempre mejor no les prometo nada.**

**Por favor otra vez les pido su apoyo en la página de Harry Argentino.**

**Y antes de que se me olvide, la canción de Hogwarts la saque del primer libro, así que de total imaginación de J.K. Rowling. El pedazo de canción que cantan Susan y Belle es de un grupo mexicano que se llamaba OV7 con esa canción se despidieron de los escenarios. Por último la canción que cantan Sirius y Remus se llama Te quiero de Hombres G.**

**Me despido, y como no sé hasta cuando publique el siguiente capítulo, les deseó UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y MIS MEJORES DESEOS PARA EL AÑO 2006, ASÍ COMO ESPERO QUE EL AÑO QUE ESTA POR TERMINAR LES HAYA IDO MUY BIEN Y HAYAN LOGRADO TODO LO QUE SE PROPUSIERON.**

**Hasta pronto**

**Muchos saludos desde México, Gala Potter**


	16. Una nueva vida

**HOLA! Como de costumbre una GRAN DISCULPA por el retraso, pero de verdad he tenido muy poco tiempo para escribir, ahora si no le puedo echar la culpa a la inspiración pues gran parte del capítulo llevaba ansiando escribirlo desde que inicie el fic, en especial el final.**

**Bueno les cuento que cuando empecé a escribir el fic lo dividí en cuatro partes, cuando Lily y James están en el futuro, cuando regresan y aun están en Hogwarts, su vida después de Hogwarts y el futuro. Con este capítulo entramos a la penúltima parte, no es muy larga, así que cada vez se acerca más el final.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus reviews, me levantan el ánimo y me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Sé que había dicho que no iba a ocupar la nueva modalidad de contestar reviews, pero sí lo voy a hacer, aunque para los que no estén registrados voy a seguir contestado los reviews como he venido haciéndolo. Así que MUCHAS GRACIAS A:**

**Monica Black: **Muchas gracias x tu review¿y sabes lo que a mi me alegra? que hay mexicanas que leen mi fic, y como no, que nos encantan los merodeadores. Muchos saludos.

**TANIA: **Gracias por el aviso, en cuanto recibí tu correo corregí ese pequeño error, nadie me había dicho algo. Gracias.

**Cataelbereth:** Hola niña! Hace tiempo que no me comunicó contigo, pero como supondrás he andado medio ocupada. Todo lo que pasó se podría decir que en cierta forma estuvo basada en varias fiestas de graduación a las que he asistido, incluida la mía, aunque en mi fiesta no nos pusimos a cantar el himno del Instituto, sino más bien a gritar a todo pulmón la porra, pero lo de pasar a cada mesa a brindar lo hizo mi tío en su graduación y quedó en un estado similar al de Sirius, Remus, Belle y Susan. Sí fue mala onda que Lily y James no les hubieran dado nada para la resaca, pero me pareció divertido que sufrieran. ¿Y quién dijo que el sr. Evans no se iba a poner celoso? Lee este capítulo y verás. Y Sean, el primo de Belle, a aparecer lo dudo, tal vez lo mencione en algún momento, pero es un personaje irrelevante. Muchas gracias por tu review, y espero tener noticias tuyas, aunque supongo que tú también andas ocupada en la escuela, hasta pronto.

**andreitamalfoy: **Gracias por el review, y sigue leyendo y sabrás que pasa con cada uno de los personajes.

**Eleneär: **Muchas gracias e interesante idea, pero sigue leyendo y tendrás la respuesta, me prometí a mi misma no adelantar nada del fic, aunque si te puedo decir que al final va a volver a aparecer la familia de Harry, pero no voy a tocar la parte de Harry en el colegio, no viene al caso en la historia, pero si las consecuencias de la idea de Lily y James de cambiar el futuro. Gracias por tu review.

**Caro: **Muchas gracias por el review, y aquí está la continuación.

**Y Espero que les haya llegado mi respuesta a: cotipotter, _Arabella- G- Potter- Black_, Mary Angels, _Piby Weasley_, S. Lily Potter, _ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL_, también muchas gracias a ustedes.**

**Ya no prologó más su espera**

**¡A LEER!**

**16. Una nueva vida**

**Por Gala Potter**

El barrio de Little Whinging en Surrey era un lugar generalmente tranquilo, sobretodo por la noche cuando todas las familias residentes del lugar estaban reunidas en su casa cenando tranquilamente. La casa donde vivían los Evans no era la excepción, los cuatro personas que formaban la familia estaban cenando, dos días antes Lily, la hija menor de los Evans, había llegado de Hogwarts y el ambiente desde entonces era muy tenso entre las dos hermanas, Lily supuso que sus padres habían hablado con Petunia para que no armara ningún escándalo y saliera con la misma cantaleta de siempre, pero no estaba muy segura que esa supuesta tranquilidad duraría, Petunia no era de las personas que se quedaban calladas y menos cuando el tema era Lily, nunca desaprovechaba la ocasión para desquitarse, muchas veces Lily la había intentado comprender, pero no había podido, cada vez que discutían anhelaba esas tardes cuando jugaba con ella, pero eso había sido muchos años, antes que Lily entrara a la Escuela Primaria y todas las personas la empezaran a calificar de "anormal", ahí se empezó a romper su relación, al inició Petunia la defendía, pero al ver el rechazo que también mostraban hacia ella dejó de hacerlo, no quería ser calificada como "la hermana del fenómeno", en ese tiempo Petunia se mantenía al margen de todo lo que le hacían a Lily, no participaba sin embargo tampoco hacía nada por ayudarla, fue la época en que tal vez Lily sufrió más, la situación se agravó cuando llegó al carta de Hogwarts, fue realmente cuando Petunia la empezó a molestar, el problema se fue complicando al paso de los años. Pero por primera desde hace muchos años Petunia había pasado dos días sin decirle algo, no obstante Lily no sabía si era una buena señal. Para evitar esa situación Michael Evans, el padre de las chicas, prefirió empezar a platicar acerca del novio de su hija menor, fue una muy mala idea

-¿hace cuánto sales con ese muchacho de la estación?- le preguntó Michael Evans a su hija menor- ¿cómo se llamaba?

-James Potter, salgo con él desde hace siete meses- contestó Lily

-¡siete meses¡Por eso no viniste a pasar las Navidades con nosotros!- exclamó su madre- ¡te fuiste con ese muchacho!

-no fue por eso, en parte- dijo Lily- quería quedarme al baile de Navidad

-pero que bueno que no estuviste aquí ¡que hubiera dicho Vernon y su familia si te hubieran visto!

-no hubieran dicho nada porque Lily es una muchacha encantadora- le contestó su madre

-¿encantadora? Si lo tomas como sinónimo de fenómeno- dijo Petunia con sorna- y "fenómeno" se queda corto para describirla

-¡Lily es tu hermana y no te permito que la llames así!- la reprendió su padre

-¿hermana¡Ella no es mi hermana¡Es una anormal!- exclamó Petunia

-¡te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir eso!- le gritó Michael Evans a su hija mayor- ¡Lily es hija nuestra tanto como tú!

-¡porque defienden a ese monstruo¡No ven lo que es¡ES RARA, UNA ANORMAL, UNA MOSTRUOSIDAD!

-Lily¿puedes subir a tu habitación?- le pidió su madre, no quería que ella escuchara los insultos de su hermana, no obstante Lily se negó

-¡no, que se quede!- dijo Petunia- si sus "delicados" oídos quieren oír lo que me he callado durante siete años, pues adelante, yo no la voy a detener

-dilo, Petunia, yo tampoco te voy a detener, me encantaría escuchar lo que tanto te has callado- le respondió Lily, la única bruja de la familia Evans sabía casi con seguridad lo que su hermana le diría, y resistiría tal y como lo había hecho todas las veces que la habían insultado en su estancia en Hogwarts

-¡no voy a tolerar ningún insulto entre ustedes!- les advirtió su padre, Michael Evans

-no te preocupes, papá, no pienso perder mi tiempo con insultos tontos- contestó Petunia, sus padres casi respiraron aliviados- eso ya lo he hecho, sino quiero que "ésta"- se refirió en forma despectiva a Lily- sepa cuales son mis deseos

-te escucho, Petunia- le dijo Lily y la pelirroja hizo acopió de todas sus fuerzas para escuchar con atención a su única hermana

-lo que más he deseado en estos siete años es no volverte a ver, cada verano rogaba que desaparecieras de mi vida, desde el día que naciste no haz hecho más que arruinarme la vida ¡me niego a tener una hermana como tú, una monstruosidad¿y sabes? seré feliz el día que desaparezcas de este mundo- Lily a cada palabra de su hermana trató de mantenerse firme, evitar que cualquier lágrima aflorara, con el corazón sintiéndose cada vez más roto y empezando a entender porque su hermana trató o trataría tan mal a su hijo

-bueno, Petunia, eres mi hermana y te quiero a pesar de todo, si quieres que ya no sea parte de tu vida, ok, lo entiendo, a partir de hoy rompemos cualquier lazo que nos unió si es que algún día lo hubo, y puedes estar tranquila pronto me voy ir de esta casa

-¿qué!- exclamaron sus padres al mismo tiempo

-¡no puedes hacer eso!- exclamó su madre

-¡tú no te vas ir de ésta casa!- dijo a su vez su padre- ¡si es por Petunia!

-no es por Petunia, se los aseguro, es una decisión que tenía tomada desde el año pasado- contestó Lily

-¡aun eres menor de edad!- argumentó su madre

-la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico es de diecisiete años- dijo Lily- y nada de lo que digan me va a detener

-ni quien te quiera tener aquí más tiempo- dijo Petunia con desdén- por mi te puedes ir hoy, mañana, con tal que desaparezcas de mi vida

-¡Petunia!- la regañó su madre- no te es suficiente con lo que les has dicho

-para que hacen se esfuerzan en mantenerla aquí, por mi que se largue y nunca regrese- su padre se levantó de su silla, y cuando estaba a punto de gritarle a Petunia ella también se levantó- ahórrate tus palabras papá, no quiero compartir el mismo aire que "esa"- para ese entonces Michael Evans estaba rojo del coraje, pero Petunia no le dio tiempo de decirle o hacerle algo, salió del comedor bastante enojada, pocos minutos después las tres personas que aun estaban en el comedor oyeron el portazo que Petunia dio al cerrar su habitación

-esa muchacha me va a escuchar- dijo el señor Evans e iba ir detrás de su hija, pero sorprendentemente su hija menor lo detuvo del brazo

-no pierdas tu tiempo, papá- le dijo Lily fijando su mirada en los ojos verdes de su padre- no te va a escuchar

-pues lo va a tener que hacer, así que hija, suéltame-le ordenó a la pelirroja, pero ella se negó

-no, papá ¿qué no entiendes? Hagas lo que hagas, digas lo que le digas, ella no va a cambiar de parecer- le dijo Lily- no te enojes con ella

-¿qué!- exclamó su padre- ¡te has vuelto loca¡Tu hermana ha dicho cosas horribles, que no le pienso permitir!

-¿y qué piensas hacer¿Gritarle¿Regañarla¿De qué te va servir si ella jamás va a cambiar su actitud conmigo? Además no quiero que hagas corajes en vano, recuerda lo que pasó el año pasado- a regañadientes Michael Evans se volvió a sentar en su lugar, respiró profundamente y volteó a ver a su esposa que no había dicho nada, tenía la mirada triste pero fija en Lily como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo

-cielo ¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó su esposo, ella negó con la cabeza, por una parte le dolía toda la situación que vivían con Lily y Petunia, pero por la otra no podía dejar de preguntarse cuándo Lily había dejado de ser una niña, en convertirse en una mujer

-¿cuándo te piensas ir, Lily?- le preguntó a su hija menor, no pensaba detenerla, su pelirroja de ojos verdes no necesitaba más de ellos

-aun no sé con exactitud- contestó con sinceridad Lily- mañana empezamos en la búsqueda de un departamento

-Lily si te vas por Petunia…- empezó a decir su padre

-no es por ella, al menos una parte, necesito un lugar donde vivir cerca de la Academia de Aurores- contestó la pelirroja

-o un lugar cerca de donde vive ese muchachito, el tal James- agregó su padre

-papá, irremediablemente voy a vivir cerca de él, porque los dos queremos ser aurores- dijo Lily, después reflexionó que fue una muy mala idea decirle eso a su papá

-¡si, claro¡No quiero que mi hija se eche a perder por un muchacho que no vale la pena! Seguramente es un vago que nunca ha hecho nada bueno por su vida, y sólo quiere sacar provecho de mi niña- Lily resopló, su papá ya se había tardado en dar muestras de celos- y no te atrevas a defenderlo

-pues si lo voy a defender- respondió Lily- lo juzgas sin conocerlo, pero te aseguro que no es ningún vago, era de los mejores alumnos en Hogwarts y capitán del equipo de quidditch

-los jugadores son de los peores, mujeriegos, vagos…- sin embargo su esposa lo interrumpió

-¡pero tú que dices¡Tú eras el capitán del equipo de fútbol en la universidad!- exclamó Nancy Evans

-y por eso sé muy bien de lo que hablo- repuso él- los jugadores de cualquier deporte son los peores

-¡ay, papá¡Estás exagerando¡Ni que me fuera a casar con él!- se mordió la lengua, sabía de muy buena fuente que James sería su esposo, claro que eso jamás se lo diría a sus padres, o al menos no por el momento

-eso espero- dijo su padre- aunque ¿cómo será tener un mago en la familia? Probablemente mis nietos también serán magos- Lily no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, le hubiera gustado decirles a sus padres que sí se casaría con James, que tendría un hijo con él y por supuesto que sería mago, un mago muy poderoso, pero en vez de decirles, una duda le saltó a la mente ¿sus padres estarían con ella el día de su boda? No recordaba haberlos visto en las fotos, el miedo se apoderó de ella

-¿te sientes bien, Lily?- le preguntó su madre al ver palidecer de repente a su hija menor

-si, por supuesto¿por qué estaría mal?- contestó Lily, sus padres no le creyeron, nunca había sido buena mintiendo, al ver como la miraban con algo de suspicacia- bueno…yo…me voy a mi recámara, hasta mañana- lo dijo tan rápido que a sus padres no les dio tiempo de responder

-le pasa algo- afirmó Nancy Evans

-y tengo la sospecha que es algo grave- añadió el señor Evans, su esposa asintió

-habrá que esperar que ella nos diga que le pasa- comentó la madre de Lily.

La pelirroja subió tan rápido como pudo a su cuarto y se encerró, respiró profundamente y se concentró en recordar todas las fotos que había visto en su estancia en el futuro, todas estaban perfectamente grabadas en su mente, sin embargo conforme esforzaba más su mente se convencía que no había ninguna foto de sus padres el día de su boda con James, se preocupó, pero trató de encontrar alguna explicación razonable que justificara la falta de esas fotos, tal vez se perdieron junto con todas las demás cosas que desaparecieron el día de su asesinato, o ellos no habían ido a la boda, o peor aun morirían antes de su boda, en caso de ser la última opción se lo hubieran dicho Remus y Belle, o podía ser que no la querían preocupar, lo peor de todo es que tenía el presentimiento que era la tercera opción, sus padres morirían en un plazo máximo de cuatro años, lo tenía que evitar, ellos no podían morir. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, se encontró con miles de estrellas brillando en el oscuro firmamento, fijó su mirada en ellas se mantuvo en silencio¿serían capaces de cambiar su tétrico futuro? En verdad quería pensar que sí, por el bien de las personas que más quería, pero a la vez se sentía egoísta. Se alejó de la ventana, no la cerró, y se quedó recostada pensando en todo lo que sabía de su futuro y preguntándose que le habían ocultado, porque sabía que había más aparte de la muerte de Susan, y el encarcelamiento de Sirius, se quedó profundamente dormida pensando en ello.

Lily no se despertó hasta el día siguiente cuando los rayos del sol estaban empezando a molestarla, abrió los ojos lentamente y trató de enfocar su vista, no tenía la menor idea de lo hora que era, supuso que no era muy tarde, bostezó, a pesar de haber dormido muchas horas aun tenía sueño, se sentó a la orilla de su cama y se percató que llevaba puesta la ropa del día anterior, ni siquiera se había preocupado por ponerse la pijama, estiró lo brazos y se talló los ojos esperando que así se redujera su pereza, no funcionó, empezó a hacer un repaso de todas las actividades que tenía programadas para ese día, lejanamente recordó que los chicos pasarían por ella a las once de la mañana, volteó hacia su buró para verificar la hora en el pequeño reloj que se encontraba ahí, marcaba cinco minutos para las once, se levantó en seguida. Literalmente corrió hacia su armario, lo abrió de par en par, y empezó a buscar la ropa que se pondría ese día, pasó por un vestido, short, playeras, pantalones, y nada parecía agradarle, ya había un montón de ropa sobre su cama cuando el timbre de la casa de los Evans sonó, Lily se asomó por la ventana y en la entrada de su casa pudo divisar la figura de una persona, salió rápidamente de su habitación, pero se mantuvo a la mitad de las escaleras donde no podían verla, pero donde ella alcanzaba a ver la puerta de su casa, pronto vio a su madre abriendo la puerta, casi se cae de las escaleras cuando vio de quien se trataba

-buenos días, señora Evans- saludó un muchacho bastante apuesto de cabello negro, ojos color avellana y con lentes, era la primera vez que Lily lo veía vestido de muggle- ¿se encontrará Lily?

-si, ella no nos dijo que vendrías- respondió la pelirroja sonriendo- pero no te preocupes eres bien recibido en esta casa, pasa y ponte cómodo- James asintió y dejó que su futura suegra lo condujera a la sala- déjame avisarle a Lily que estás aquí

-gracias, señora- dijo James, y Nancy Evans salió de la estancia para avisar a su hija de su visita. Pero Lily que había visto todo corrió a su cuarto, tomó la primera ropa que encontró y se metió al baño para darse una rápida ducha. Su madre conciente que se le había hecho tarde, tocó la puerta del baño y sólo le dijo un ¡apúrate que James te está esperando, luego volvió a bajar a la estancia

-en un momento baja- le dijo al muchacho que estaba esperando a su hija menor

-no hay problema, la esperare lo que sea necesario- respondió James

-¿quieres un vaso de agua, de jugo, o un pastelillo?- le preguntó Nancy Evans al novio de su hija

-muchas gracias, pero acabó de desayunar- contestó amablemente el joven Potter

-bueno te dejó, me avisan cuando se vayan- James asintió y la señora Evans salió con rumbo a la cocina. Mientras James esperaba a su pelirroja se dedicó a observar la estancia, no era muy grande, pero muy confortable, apenas había tres sillones, una mesa de centro, una chimenea, y una repisa donde tenían multitud de fotos, se acercó a observarlas, la mayoría mostraba una niña pelirroja de ojos verdes a diferentes edades en algunas sola y otras con sus padres, indudablemente era Lily, sólo en una foto aparecía acompañada de su hermana Petunia, y muy pocas de ésta última, sólo había dos fotos de la familia Evans completa, cuando Lily tenía aproximadamente cuatro años, y otra reciente, cuando Lily tenía trece años, sin embargo era evidente el disgusto de Petunia al estar a lado de su hermana; tomó una foto de Lily cuando tenía siete años, estaba en su bicicleta, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, no pudo evitar recordar a su hijo y a su nieta, los tres con esos ojos verde brillante, sin embargo había tenía que admitir que Kate Potter tendría los casi los mismos rasgos de los Evans y por supuesto de los Granger, no tanto de los Potter, desde que empezó a ver las fotos una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de James.

-no sabías que estabas aquí- James se sobresaltó, no se había dado cuenta que el padre de Lily acababa de entrar a la estancia, de la sorpresa soltó la foto, tirándola al suelo y llevándose algunas más, algunas se rompieron

-¡por Merlín!- exclamó James y se agachó a recogerlas

-¡las fotos!- dijo el señor Evans, y también se agacho a recoger los portarretratos rotos- ahora voy a tener que volver a comprar, con lo mucho que me gustaban éstos

-no se preocupe- dijo James- se pueden reparar

-no pretendas que los pegue con pegamento- James negó, sacó su varita, luego tomó un portarretrato, susurró _¡reparo! _y volvió a su forma original, Michael Evans lo miraba sorprendido

-¡es genial!- exclamó, y observó como James reparaba todos los portarretratos rotos- no sabía que se pudiera hacer eso con magia, pero muchas gracias- entre los dos acomodaron las fotos en su lugar

-de nada- contestó James sonriente, y se sentó en uno de los sillones

-quisiera platicar contigo- le dijo el señor Evans, al instante James se tensó ¿platicar¿De qué?- no te preocupes sólo quiero saber más de ti, tu familia, tus aspiraciones y por supuesto las intenciones que tienes con mi hija- eso no tranquilizó a James

-pregúnteme lo que quiera- fue a lo único que atinó contestar

-¿te llamas..?- empezó el interrogatorio su futuro suegro

-James William Potter- respondió al instante el susodicho

-bien, si le haces algo a mi hija ya sé cómo buscarte¿también estudiaste en Hogwarts?- James asintió- si recuerdo mal, tus padres son magos

-así es- contestó James- ambos trabajan en el Ministerio de Magia

-ahora que recuerdo, Lily ya había mencionado tu nombre antes, siempre se quejaba de ti, el chico que siempre la molestaba¿por qué te fijaste hasta ahora en mi hija?- de repente James empezó a sentir calor

-yo…bueno…siempre me ha gustado Lily, desde que la conocí, pero ella siempre me rechazó y...

-lo sacó de su madre- comentó el señor Evans- Nancy me rechazó más de cincuenta veces, pero no me di por vencido, hasta que un aceptó salir conmigo, quiero suponer que tus intenciones son serias con mi Lily

-bastante- contestó James- ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado y…yo…la amo- una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del padre de Lily

-muy bien, me alegra saber que en verdad quieres a mi hija- le dijo- pero te advierto, la haces sufrir y juro que te dejo sin descendencia- James tragó saliva

-primero me mato, antes de hacer sufrir a Lily- respondió James

-espero que sea así, bueno te dejo y ten mucha paciencia con mi hija

-si, señor- dijo James, y después el señor Evans salió de la estancia, el joven Potter suspiró aliviado, pero bastante tranquilo al saber que su futuro suegro lo había aceptado, sin embargo todavía estaba reponiéndose de la angustia que le causo el interrogatorio cuando una muchacha sumamente delgada, rubia entró a la estancia

-¡mamá ya llegue!- gritó y dejó su bolso sobre un sillón, ahí fue cuando se percató del apuesto joven que se encontraba en la estancia de su casa. Mientras James estaba muy sorprendido, sólo había visto a Petunia por fotos, pero el poco parecido entre ella y su hermana menor era más que evidente

-hola- la saludó James, muy contrario a lo que él había pensando, ella sonrió

-h, hola, te puedo hacer una pregunta- James asintió- ¿quién eres?- le preguntó con amabilidad Petunia

-soy James Potter- se levantó y le tendió la mano a su futura cuñada mostrando una de las tantas sonrisas que lo habían hecho todo un conquistador en Hogwarts- tú debes ser Petunia Evans, me han hablado mucho de ti

-¿en serio?- preguntó Petunia sorprendida- espero que cosas buenas

-¡por supuesto¿Por qué habrían de hablar mal de ti?- mintió James, todo lo que sabía acerca de la hermana de su novia no era exactamente bueno, todo lo contrario

-exacto, si soy una excelente persona, además de normal, claro esta- dijo Petunia, sin embargo James no pudo reprimir una mueca de disgusto

-¿normal¿A qué te refieres con ello?- le preguntó James

-a nada en específico- contestó Petunia, sin embargo James sabía de sobra a qué se refería, o mejor dicho a quién se refería- ¿me dejas decirte un cumplido?

-¡claro¿Por qué habría de negarme?- respondió James

-eres un chico muy apuesto- en el rostro de James apareció una de sus tantas encantadoras sonrisas- ¿tienes novia?

-gracias por el cumplido, y sí tengo novia- contestó pero sin perder el encanto

-¡que pena!- exclamó Petunia- pero ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo? Te aseguro que tu novia ni se va a enterar- quería a Vernon, pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de salir un chico tan apuesto como el que tenía frente a ella en esos momentos

-me encantaría- respondió James- pero créeme…mi novia se enteraría

-¡ni que viviera aquí!- exclamó Petunia entre risas, sin embargo James se mantuvo en silencio

-prefiero no salir con otras mujeres, adoro a mi novia- Petunia frunció el entrecejo y optó por cambiar el tema de conversación

-¿y qué te trae por aquí, James, nunca antes te había visto?

-pues…vine por una persona- le respondió James, si quería seguir hablando con Petunia era mejor ocultarle la verdadera razón de su visita a esa casa

-¿mi mamá, verdad?- le preguntó Petunia- seguramente eres el nuevo ayudante en la pastelería de mamá- ¿la mamá de Lily tenía una pastelería? Ni enterado estaba, no obstante siendo un merodeador supo disimular a la perfección la sorpresa

-no exactamente- contestó James- estoy aquí por otra razón

-¿te mandaron de la oficina de mi papá?- siguió preguntando Petunia

-tampoco- y antes que Petunia siguiera con el interrogatorio una apresurada pelirroja bajó las escaleras, James no pudo evitar sonreír, gesto que no agrado en lo más mínimo a Petunia

-¡estoy lista!- anunció Lily al entrar a la estancia de su casa, se sorprendió al encontrar a Petunia con James

-te ves hermosa- le dijo James al verla, llevaba una minifalda con una blusa de tirantes y zapatos de piso, su cabello pelirrojo lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta

-gracias- respondió y sonrió, mientras Petunia sentía que se había perdido de algo- y tú también te ves muy guapo vestido de forma muggle- James se acercó a su novia y la besó en los labios

-¡eres el novio de ella!- gritó señalando a su hermana, la pareja se separó

-sí, Petunia, él es mi novio James Potter- contestó Lily sonriente

-¿también eres un anormal!- preguntó alarmada la hermana mayor de Lily

-supongo que la pregunta es¿eres mago, y la respuesta es sí

-¡que horror¡yo…¡que asco! Necesito aire…- y sin decir más salió de la casa

-déjame adivinar¿estaba tratando de ligar contigo?- le dijo Lily

-desafortunadamente, sí- contestó James- pero no siguió cuando le dije que adoraba a mi novia

-me alegra- dijo Lily- perdón por la tardanza

-bah, por mi no importa la espera valió la pena, te ves guapísima, lo malo es que nos espera una buen regañada por parte de Belle

-te aseguro que ni están sufriendo la espera, está con Sirius y tal vez lo último que les ha de estar pasando por la cabeza somos nosotros, pero por si las moscas ¿nos vamos, señorita Evans?- le preguntó James a su pelirroja, ella asintió. Salieron tomados de la mano de la casa de los Evans, caminaron unas cuentas calles hasta un callejón bastante solitario, y sin soltar la mano del otro el futuro matrimonio Potter desapareció de ahí.

Mientras tanto en el famoso Callejón Diagon cuatro amigos se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas que se encontraban en la terraza de la heladería Florean Fortescue, de los cuales tres estaban desesperados y molesto, realmente tenía razones suficientes para estar así, llevaban una hora sentados esperando a dos de sus amigos, conocidos como Lily Evans y James Potter se dignaran a aparecer, pero ni rastro de ellos, incluso ya se habían planteado seriamente la posibilidad que habían vuelto a desaparecer. Solamente una persona estaba bastante tranquila, Remus Lupin, el cual estaba haciendo acopio de la paciencia que lo caracterizaba, sin embargo esa paciencia parecía haberse esfumado de las otras tres personas que lo acompañaban, Sirius, Belle y Susan.

-juro que mato a ese par- dijo por enésima vez Belle- Lily sabía que pasaríamos por ella a los once, pasan de las doce y ellos no aparecen ¿qué tanto pudieron haberse tardado en aparecer?

-en verdad quisiera pensar que se extraviaron- comentó Susan- pero…

-paciencia- les repitió Remus por quinta vez en dos minutos- ya van a ver que no tardan en llegar

-Remus por si no te has dado cuenta llevamos una hora aquí- le recordó Sirius quien ya iba por su cuarto helado

-amor, a ti no te ha afectado que ellos no aparezcan- dijo Belle- te la has pasado comiendo helado, tu estómago parece un pozo sin fondo

-con algo tengo que hacer menos tediosa la espera- le contestó Sirius- y aunque no lo creas yo también estoy molesto

-pues no lo parece- comentó Susan algo molesta- estás muy a gusto comiendo

-Susan, cálmate- le dijo Remus- de nada te sirve enojarte

-no me gusta esperar- le dijo Susan- odio que las personas no sepan qué es la puntualidad

-lo sentimos- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, los cuatro amigos voltearon enseguida para encontrase con Lily y James

-¡pues como lo sienten¡saben qué hora es!- exclamó Belle- ¡más de una hora después¡¿qué se creen!

-lo siento, fue mi culpa- se disculpó Lily

-pero lo importante es que ya estamos aquí- agregó James

-menos mal que llegaron- comentó Susan- ¡porque si hubieran vuelto a desaparecer ésta vez no se los perdono!

-pues no- contestó la pelirroja- aceptó que se me hizo tarde, y les pido perdón por hacerlos esperar

-disculpa aceptada y antes de cualquier otra protesta- dijo Remus antes que Susan, Belle y Sirius les siguieran reclamando- mejor nos vamos que tenemos un largo camino por recorrer

-totalmente de acuerdo- contestó James, simplemente no dieron tiempo para alguna discusión por el retraso del futuro matrimonio Potter, salieron rápidamente de la heladería para dirigirse al Londres muggle, a sus amigos no les quedó otro remedio más que seguirlos. El plan de ese día era simple, le darían un vistazo a todos los departamentos en renta que estuvieran en los alrededores de la Academia de Aurores, aunque todavía no tenían asegurado su ingreso preferían estar prevenidas. Querían un departamento no muy grande, solamente para tres chicas, solteras, estudiantes, y que la renta no fuera muy elevada, nada complicado, pero estaban muy equivocadas al pensar eso, durante las dos primeras horas de su recorrido habían encontrado todo tipo de departamentos entre los semidestruidos, o los que tenían como visitantes permanentes todo tipo de insectos ponzoñosos, o donde habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer a los que serían sus vecinos. Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando las tres chicas se encontraban viendo un departamento que ellas consideraban perfecto, tenía tres habitaciones, un baño, cocina, un pequeño comedor y una pequeña sala

-este departamento es perfecto para tres chicas como ustedes- les comentó la dueña del lugar mientras les mostraba la casa, su nombre era Emma Stewart

-me agrada- dijo Susan- no hay ningún de animales indeseables, y está en perfectas condiciones

-no a todas las personas estoy dispuesta a rentar los departamentos de este edificio, procuro buscar a personas responsables y cuidadosas, por eso todos los departamento están en buenas condiciones

-es pequeño, pero bastante acogedor- opinó Lily- además la renta no es muy alta

-comúnmente rento a estudiantes, por eso no puedo subir tanto la renta- dijo la dueña del lugar

-¿tiene algún tipo de condición para rentar este lugar?- le preguntó Belle

-solamente les pido que no hagan fiestas para evitar problemas con los vecinos- les contestó la mujer- y la recomendación que sean amables y respetuosas con los demás

-si no es molestia señora Stewart, nos puede dejar cinco minutos solos para decidirnos- les dijo Lily a la dueña del departamento

-¡por supuesto! Estaré afuera esperando su respuesta- y salió de la habitación donde se encontraban

-quiero vivir aquí- dijo de inmediato Susan

-yo opino que deberían esperar- dijo Sirius- creo que en el edificio donde está mi departamento todavía hay uno libre

-pues es el mejor que hemos visto- dijo James- pero a lo mejor se deberían esperar como dice Sirius

-si no me equivocó el bar donde vamos a trabajar está a tres calles de aquí, y realmente a mi me parece perfecto- opinó Belle

-pero yo quiero que vivan en el mismo edificio que nosotros- dijo Sirius

-¡Sirius, su edificio está a veinte minutos de aquí!- exclamó Lily- y ya hemos vivido con ustedes siete años, creo que nos merecemos un respiro

-ustedes elijan donde quieren vivir-les dijo Remus- por mí cualquiera de los dos es perfecto para ustedes

-entonces no hay más que decir, bienvenidos a nuestro nuevo hogar- anunció muy contenta Susan. Las tres chicas salieron para terminar los arreglos con la señora Stewart, la dueña del departamento, mientras los novios de las tres seguían en la habitación, echando un vistazo más detallado donde iban a vivir Lily, Susan y Belle

-cuánto les apuesto a que vamos a pasar más tiempo aquí, que en nuestro departamento- le dijo James a sus amigos

-hubiera preferido que vivieran en el mismo edificio- opinó Sirius

-¡Sirius¡Déjalas vivir! Y como dice James vamos a pasar más tiempo aquí

-pero…- y entre James y Remus jalaron a Sirius hacia donde estaban las chicas haciendo el trato con la dueña del departamento. Ninguno de ellos imaginaba en ese momento que el departamento donde se suponía iban a vivir tres personas sólo lo habitarían dos personas, y todos sus planes serían echados por la borda.

El resto de la semana estuvieron comprando muebles y todo tipo de objetos para el departamento, en su mayoría eran de segunda mano pues se habían propuesto no utilizar ni un centavo de sus padres, todo lo que compraron fue con el dinero ahorrado en tres años de arduo esfuerzo, pero al final había valido la pena. Otra actividad que hicieron antes de mudarse fue pintar el departamento, lo que provocó una ligera discusión pues cada una lo quería pintar a su gusto, Susan lo quería rosa, Lily lo quería de color lila y finalmente Belle lo quería azul, pero decidieron que cada quien pintaría su habitación del su color favorito, y el resto de la casa de un color amarillo claro que hacía ver con más luz el departamento y cálido para el frío invierno londinense. Finalmente llegó el día sábado y Remus, Sirius, Belle y Susan estaban con los últimos detalles para mudarse definitivamente, no podían esperar ni un día más en instalarse.

-mmm…no me gusta ese sillón ahí- dijo Belle después se escuchó el resoplido de tres muchachos exhaustos, eran Sirius, Remus y Susan que ya estaban cansados de mover los muebles de un lugar a otro según el gusto de Belle- se veía mejor donde estaba- los tres pusieron cara de terror, la espalda les dolía y su cuerpo necesitaba urgentemente un descanso. Desde el día anterior se la habían pasado subiendo y moviendo muebles, primero habían empezado con los muebles de la habitación de cada una de las chicas los cuales habían quedado listas el día anterior sólo faltaban una parte de sus objetos personales; y ese día de la mañana subieron los muebles restantes de la casa y los más pesados, además de los utensilios de cocina, y todas aquellas cosas que compraron para decorar la sala y el comedor del departamento, sólo habían tenido un pequeño inconveniente ese día, apenas los habían ayudado Lily y James pues la pelirroja había ido a su casa en Surrey a recoger las últimas cosas que quedaban en casa de sus padres, Belle y Susan lo habían hecho dos días antes sólo faltaba desempacarlas así que a ellas y sus respectivas parejas habían hecho esa parte de la mudanza

-yo no me muevo de aquí- anunció Susan, los tres estaban sentados sobre el sillón que Belle pedía que movieran, llevaban toda la mañana acomodando muebles de manera muggle, pues estaban seguros que eran los únicos magos en ese edificio

-vamos es lo último que van a hacer- los trató de animar Belle

-yo opino que el sillón está bien aquí- dijo Sirius- allá no me gusta

-Belle si el sillón se queda aquí el departamento se ve más espacioso- le dijo Remus

-pero a mi no me gusta- contestó Belle- así que no sean flojos y muevan el sillón

-¡me niego!- exclamó Susan- yo también voy a vivir aquí y a mi me gusta este sillón aquí

-¡pero a mi no!- respondió Belle- y te recuerdo que la única con sentido de decoración aquí, soy yo, entonces te aguantas

-ok si tanto quieres tu sillón ahí, pues tendrás que moverlo tú- refunfuñó Susan

-perfecto, pero sería mejor que ustedes se levantaran y se fueran a descansar a otro lugar

-no ¿por qué?- le preguntó Susan- estamos descansando y no tengo fuerzas para mover mis músculos- Belle estaba sacando su varita dispuesta a tirarlos del sillón cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió y por ella entraron Lily y James

-¡ya llegamos!- exclamó James muy sonriente, él iba cargando una caja donde sobresalían algunos objetos personales de Lily, mientras ella llevaba una caja más pequeña, también sonreía

-¡Belle no puedes utilizar magia aquí!- le llamó la atención Lily- ¡guarda esa varita!

-pero… ¡no quiero ese sillón ahí!- dijo señalando el dichoso sillón

-a mi me gusta ahí- opinó James

-tú no vas a vivir aquí, así que tú opinión me vale un comino- le respondió Belle con brusquedad

-pero yo sí- intervino Lily- y el sillón se ve bien ahí, hasta el departamento se ve más espacioso

-somos cinco contra una, conclusión el sillón se queda aquí- anunció alegre Susan

-pero… ¡agh!- tomó una caja que decía su nombre y se encerró en su habitación

-una pregunta Sirius- él miró desconcertado a Susan- ¿cómo aguantas a una persona tan enojona como Belle?

-no es enojona, sólo le gusta tener control de todo- respondió él- pero a mí que me preguntas llevas viviendo con ella siete largos años, la conoces mejor que yo

-mmm...cierto, entonces buena suerte con ella, ojala todo siga tan bien como ahora- le dijo Susan

-James ¿me ayudas a arreglar la cocina?- le preguntó Lily a su novio

-sí, claro- respondió él

-¿me ayudas con esas cajas?- preguntó Lily, James asintió y tomó una caja que decía cocina, la pelirroja tomó la otra caja, después ambos entraron en la cocina, la puerta que la separaba del resto de la casa la cerraron

-Susan ya terminaste de arreglar cuarto- le preguntó Remus a su novia, ella sonrió maliciosamente

-creo que no- contestó ella, Remus también le sonrió- ¿me ayudas, mi amor?

-claro- y ambos se levantaron del sillón, Sirius tuvo que disimular que no vio nada cuando sus amigos se besaron apasionadamente en el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones, él de ojos grises estaba seguro que ninguno de las dos parejas harían lo que habían dicho que harían. Se quedó en la sala observando el departamento, había cajas a medio abrir esparcidas por todos lados, en un rincón estaban los botes de pintura que habían sobrado, había algunos cuadros recargados sobre las paredes, tomó uno, era un cuadro que retrataba el útero de una mujer embarazada la autora lo había llamado _"Lo interior mágico"_, lo había elegido Lily

-es hermoso ¿verdad?- preguntó una voz detrás de él

-sí, me pregunto porque lo habrá elegido Lily- le contestó a Belle, ella rió

-creo que bastante evidente- respondió la castaña- ella quiere tener uno, dos o tres hijos, y estoy segura que quiere que sean de James

-¿y a ti te gustaría tener hijos?- le preguntó Sirius a su novia, volteándose para verla a los ojos

-sí¿por qué, no, pero ahora no, tal vez dentro de algunos años- contestó Belle

-¿míos?- siguió preguntando Sirius

-es muy pronto para hablar de eso- dijo ella

-contesta mi pregunta, Belle- le dijo Sirius tomándola de las manos

-no lo sé- una sombra de decepción se cruzó en los ojos grises de Sirius- aunque alguna vez dije que nuestros hijos no serían una amenaza para el mundo, entonces tal vez sí

-Belle quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo- le dijo Sirius

-es muy pronto para hablar así- dijo ella- te amo, Sirius, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, pero somos muy jóvenes, apenas llevamos unos meses juntos, y realmente no sé que nos deparé el futuro

-yo también te amo, y tal vez digas que es muy poco tiempo, pero te amo de una manera que nunca pensé amar a alguien así, daría mi vida por ti, pequeña- ella lo abrazó con fuerza, después lo besó

-gracias- susurró Belle abrazándolo con más fuerza, si es que era posible, él se aferró a su cintura- una pregunta ¿dónde están los demás?- preguntó ella al notar la ausencia de sus amigos

-ocupados en sus cosas- contestó Sirius, entonces pasó a besar el cuello de su novia e iniciando un recorrido por debajo de la blusa de su novia

-¿no crees que deberíamos ir a mi habitación?- preguntó Belle aunque no le dio tiempo de responder pues él la jaló hacia la habitación de Belle.

Los días siguientes se la pasaron desempacando todas las cajas de sus objetos personales que habían llevado combinándolo con el tiempo que ocupaban en su nuevo empleo, y tal como lo había pronosticado James, los tres chicos pasaban más tiempo en el departamento de sus novias que en el suyo, además que eran visitantes asiduos del bar donde trabajaban las chicas, incluso el dueño les había planteado que ellos también empezaran a trabajar allí, pero tuvieron que desistir a la propuesta pues James trabajaría de ayudante en el Ministerio de Magia, mientras Remus comenzaría a trabajar el la librería del Callejón Diagon, el único que aceptó el empleo en el bar fue Sirius pues antes de ese ofrecimiento él no se había planteado la idea de trabajar. Una noche a principios de agosto los seis amigos se hallaban en la sala del departamento de ellas comiendo pizza, Sirius les estaba contando lo sucedido ese día con uno de los clientes

-imagínense el mastodonte ese medía como dos metros y estaba así de gordo- estiró hasta donde pudo sus brazos- eran como cuatro yo, y auméntele que estaba borracho

-todos apostamos a que Sirius no lo lograría sacar del bar- comentó Susan

-¡no es cierto!- le reclamó Belle a la rubia- ¡yo dije que sí lo podía sacar!

-el punto es que nadie creía que un flacucho como Sirius podía sacar al tipo ese- dijo Susan

-¡no soy un flacucho!- protestó Sirius- mira tengo músculo- y señaló el conejo de su brazo

-sigue con la historia- le ordenó James

-entonces que le digo, "señor, podría acompañarme a la salida", lo hubieran visto, me miró con unos ojos que parecía querer asesinarme, pero sólo me digo "lárgate", lo tomé del brazo e intente levantarlo

-hubieran visto la cara de Sirius- se burló Lily- estaba roja del esfuerzo

-¿qué es eso?- preguntó de repente Remus viendo seis cosas que se aproximaban a la ventana del departamento

-¿qué?- preguntaron todos a la vez al no saber a que se refería Remus

-eso- y señaló al parecer seis sombras que se acercaban

-parecen lechuzas- opinó Lily

-¡lechuzas!- exclamó Susan y empezó a dar de saltitos emocionada- ¡y son seis!

-si, Susan, son seis lechuzas- le dijo Belle sin entender la emoción de su amiga

-¡seis lechuzas!- exclamó Lily también emocionada, se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la ventana, todos las miraban si entender

¿qué tiene de extraordinario que seis lechuzas se dirijan hacia acá?- pregunto James

-¡usen su cerebro, por favor!- exclamó la pelirroja

-seguimos sin entender- dijo Sirius

-¡por Merlín! Son seis lechuzas desconocidas, apuesto todo lo que tengo a que son las cartas de respuesta de la Academia de Aurores- les contestó Susan, los cuatro se levantaron tan rápido como segundos antes lo había hecho Lily. Cada lechuza se posó enfrente de cada uno, todas llevaban atado un pergamino exactamente igual, el primero en quitar la carta de la lechuza fue Sirius

-tiene el escudo de la Academia de Aurores- les dijo a sus amigos, todos los demás estaban expectantes

-tengo miedo- confesó Belle- no sé si quiero saber el resultado

-todos estamos igual- dijo Remus, y con las manos temblorosas él tomó su carta, casi al mismo tiempo James también tomó la suya

-estoy nervioso- dijo James, después vio como Lily le quitaba a la lechuza lentamente su carta, Susan quién también se la quitó al ave con cuidado, Belle lo hizo de forma apresurada y brusca. Cuando todos tuvieron su carta en las manos se miraron

-¿quién la abre primero?- preguntó James

-yo no- dijo al instante Belle

-que les parece si todos al mismo tiempo- propuso Remus, los otros cinco asintieron, con lentitud cada uno fue rompiendo el sello de la carta, casi al mismo tiempo sacaron la carta, Lily suspiró antes de empezar a leer su carta:

_Estimada Srita. Lilian Marie Evans:_

_La prestigiada Academia de Aurores de Reino Unido tiene el gusto de informarle que ha pasado la pre- selección de alumnos, por lo que solicitamos su presencia el día 10 de Agosto a las 9 horas en las oficinas del Departamento de Aurores en Londres para continuar con el proceso de selección._

_Atentamente,_

_Jonathan Brundry_

_Director de la Academia de Aurores_

-¡me aceptaron!- exclamó Sirius

-¡a mí también!- celebró Susan

-¡a mí igual!- dijo James

-¡no lo puedo creer¡me aceptaron!- gritó Belle emocionada

-a mi también me aceptaron- les dijo Lily, pero él único que no respondía era Remus

-Remus ¿qué te dijeron?- lo cuestionó Sirius

-¿te rechazaron?- le preguntó Susan- porque si fue así los voy ir a golpear, los voy a hacer papillas y…

-no es necesario, Sus, me dieron la oportunidad de la entrevista- contestó sonriente Remus

-¿en serio?- preguntó Susan- ¡que bien!- y corrió a abrazarlo

-¡abrazo comunitario!- gritó Sirius y los cuatro amigos se unieron al abrazo de Remus y Susan. Después empezaron a girar mientras gritaban _¡nos aceptaron!_, aunque aun no estuviera seguro, habían pasado el primer paso de la selección, todos cubrían los principales requisitos, sin embargo faltaba la prueba más difícil, la entrevista que definiría su ingreso a la Academia de Aurores, pero en ese momento creían que los seis serían aceptados, pero el futuro les deparaba muchas sorpresas que cambiarían sus planes y sus vidas hacia rumbos insospechados en ese instante.

El día de la entrevista los seis amigos se habían quedado de ver a las ocho de la mañana en el departamento de Sirius, pues de los dos departamentos éste era el más cercano, según sus planes llegarían de forma muggle, pues dado que estaban en guerra nadie externo al Ministerio de Magia podía aparecerse ahí, y la red flu la habían descartado por solicitud de Lily. Cuando Lily, Susan y Belle llegaron al departamento de Sirius Black los tres chicos que vivían ahí ya estaban listos, y sin perder un minuto se dirigieron a la entrevista. Los seis tenían una mezcla de miedo, nervios, ansiedad, felicidad, que resultaban en pocas ganas de hablar, por lo que casi todo el camino los seis amigos se mantuvieron en silencio, absortos en sus propios sentimientos. Cuando llegaron a la cabina de teléfono los seis suspiraron provocando risas nerviosas por parte de todos, pasaron en parejas, los primeros fueron Lily y James, ella nunca había visitado el Ministerio de Magia, fue James el que tomó el auricular y marcó el número 6-2-4-4-2

-Bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor, diga su nombre y el motivo de su visita- les indicó una gélida voz de mujer

-James Potter del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, y Lily Evans, ambos para una entrevista en el departamento de aurores- dijo James sintiéndose tonto por hablarle a la nada

-gracias- contestó la voz- por favor tome su identificación y colóquesela en la ropa en un lugar visible, por favor- de la parte donde normalmente salían las monedas devueltas, una placa resbaló

-visitante, tendrá que someterse a un cacheo y entregar su varita mágica en el mostrados de seguridad, que se encuentra al final del atrio- entonces la cabina comenzó a bajar, quedándose a oscuras, Lily tomó la mano de su novio, cuando la puerta se abrió a ambos les deslumbró la vista

-el Ministerio de Magia del desea un buen día- los saludó la voz- Lily se quedó sorprendida al ver el vestíbulo, jamás se lo había imaginado así

-vamos, Lils- le indicó James, y los dos se acercaron a una mesa que arriba de él decía "Seguridad"- buenos días- le dijo al hombre que estaba ahí, parecía estar a punto de dormirse

-visitante, acérquese, por favor- les ordenó, con flojera el encargado levantó una varilla larga y dorada, y se la pasó a Lily por delante y por detrás, recorriendo todo el cuerpo de ella

-sus varitas- Lily la sacó y se la entregó al hombre, él la colocó sobre el aparato el cual empezó a vibrar y de la base salió un pequeño trozo de pergamino- veintiséis centímetros, núcleo central de pelos de unicornio, siete años de uso ¿correcto?

-así es- contestó Lily, el hombre le entregó la varita y el pergamino lo clavó en un pincha papeles

-gracias- dijo Lily, James la tomó de la mano

-¿esperamos a los demás?- le preguntó James

-supongo yo que sí, mira ya los están revisando- contestó Lily señalando la mesa de Seguridad donde estaban Remus y Susan

-¡odio ese cabina telefónica!- exclamó una mujer que cruzaba la puerta de la cabina telefónica

-Belle, deja de quejarte y date prisa ya es tarde- le dijo Sirius y la condujo hacia la mesa donde en ese momento estaban revisando la varita de Remus. A los pocos minutos los seis amigos entraron por las puertas doradas del Ministerio y después a uno de los veinte elevadores que se encontraban, conforme iban subiendo de nivel su nerviosismo iba aumentando hasta que llegaron a la segunda planta que correspondía al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, los seis salieron de allí para dirigirse al Cuartel General de Aurores, pero apenas iban a doblar en una esquina cuando un chico pelirrojo salió a su encuentro.

-buenos días¿se presentan a la entrevista?- les preguntó el muchacho sin perder de vista el pergamino que llevaba en las manos

-sí- contestaron al unísono los seis

-por favor sus apellidos y luego van a seguir hasta el final del pasillo donde hay una fila, por favor busquen su lugar

-Black, Evans, Figg, Henderson, Lupin y Potter- contestó Susan, el muchacho marcó el apellido de cada uno

-¿Black, Potter y Lupin?- entonces volteó a ver a los tres muchachos

-¡que sorpresa!- exclamó el pelirrojo- ¡vaya nunca pensé que los bromistas número uno de Hogwarts quisieran ser aurores¿no se acuerdan de mí, verdad?

-no- dijo Sirius con sinceridad- ¿ibas en Hogwarts?

-cuatros años delante de ustedes, ustedes nos superaron a mí hermano y a mí en bromas- respondió el pelirrojo

-¿Gideon o Fabián Prewett? Siempre los confundí- dijo Lily recordando al pelirrojo y a su hermano gemelo

-Gideon- respondió- ¿y quién es esta hermosa muchacha?- las mejillas de Lily se tornaron coloradas

-Lily Evans- contestó Lily

-mi novia- agregó James tomando a Lily a por la cintura

-¡me das envidia, chico!- exclamó Gideon Prewett- mucha suerte a todos- se despidió y fue hacia otras dos personas que acaban de llegar

¡ah, ya lo recuerdo!- exclamó Sirius- él y su hermano eran los grandes bromistas de Hogwarts hasta que llegamos nosotros

-vaya…no pensé que fuera auror- dijo Remus

-no es por apurarlos, pero faltan quince minutos para las nueve y aun tenemos que buscar nuestro lugar- les dijo Belle, los seis se dirigieron a la fila y cada uno se colocó en su lugar correspondiente. Cuando dieron las nueve la puerta donde iniciaba la fila se abrió, una muchacha salió anunciando quien pasaría empezó con alguien llamado "Joseph Adriensol", y así continuó, cuando pasaban no volvían a salir por la misma puerta. El primero de los seis amigos en pasar fue Sirius, y los minutos entre uno y otro eran eternos.

La entrevista consistía estar frente a frente con los principales dirigentes del Cuartel General de Aurores quienes se encargaban de evaluar las habilidades de cada uno de los aspirantes, además de hacerles pruebas de personalidad. Fueron horas las que James, Lily, Sirius, Belle, Remus y Susan pasaron en la oficina de Aurores, porque no sólo tuvieron que demostrar que poseían conocimientos teóricos, sino también prácticos, y todo esto a contrarreloj para ver su reacción ante la presión. Cuando por fin terminaban las pruebas se volvían a reunir con los jefes del Cuartel General quienes daban su veredicto acerca de su aceptación o rechazo del entrenamiento de Aurores, una vez que sabían su resultado salían por una puerta que conducía al elevador del Ministerio. Sirius que fue el primero en salir espero a sus amigos, una hora después Lily le hizo compañía

-¿te quedaste?- le preguntó Sirius a la pelirroja cuando salió

-¡Sí!- contestó Lily con una sonrisa- ¿y tú?

-también- los dos amigos se abrazaron

-es genial- dijo Lily- no tarda en salir Belle ella seguí después de mí. Y como dijo la pelirroja quince minutos después salía Belle con una cara muy pálida, Sirius fue a su encuentro

-¿qué tal te fue pequeña?- le preguntó Sirius

-pues…se podría decir que bien, tuve problemas cuando me pidieron que me transformara…pero ¡me aceptaron!- y Sirius la abrazó

-¡que bien ya somos tres!- celebró Sirius- a mí y a Lily también nos aceptaron. Lily, Sirius y Belle empezaron a hablar de cómo les había ido en las pruebas, los minutos transcurrían y tres chicos salieron decepcionados, incluso una chica había salido llorando, los tres chicos supusieron que no habían sido aceptados, pero no fue el caso cuando una chica rubia de ojos azules salió, Susan salió con una gran sonrisa

-¡te aceptaron!- exclamó Belle al verla

-¡Sí!- gritó Susan, y sus otras dos amigas corrieron a abrazarla

-tres años más juntas- dijo Lily, y siguieron celebrando más tiempo hasta que un chico de cabello castaño salió, Susan corrió hacia él

-¿qué pasó¿te aceptaron?- le preguntó Susan a su novio Remus Lupin, él tomó aire y negó con la cabeza

-¿QUÉ!- exclamaron Lily, Belle, Sirius y Susan al mismo tiempo

-no me aceptaron- dijo Remus

-pero no lo entiendo…yo alcance a ver cuando te estaban haciendo las pruebas de habilidades, y lo estabas haciendo muy bien ¿Qué pasó?- le dijo Susan preocupada

-no fue por eso- contestó Remus- todas las pruebas las hice los mejor que pude, pero antes que me dieran su veredicto me preguntaron si tenía alguna enfermedad que pudiera interferir con el entrenamiento de auror, yo les conté lo de mi problema, pero también les dije que dudaba que pudiera interferir pues me había presentado dificultad mientras estudiaba en Hogwarts

-y te rechazaron porque eres un…- dijo Sirius- ¡yo voy y los golpeo!

-¡están locos¡Como te pudieron rechazar!- exclamó Belle

-¡no es justo!- dijo Lily

-¡es una injusticia¡un ultraje!- exclamó Susan- ¡el cuartel general de aurores van a saber quien es Susan Henderson!- e iba directo a la puerta, pero Remus la detuvo por la cintura

-chicos escuchen no vale la pena que protesten- les dijo Remus- yo ya veré que hago después

-no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados- le dijo Susan- ¡me van a escuchar!- e intentó soltarse

-Susan, si protestas, pondrías en riesgo el lugar que te asignaron- le hizo ver Remus

-¡no me importa!- exclamó y se soltó de los brazos de Remus, entrando de nuevo al Cuartel General de Aurores, Sirius también trató de hacer lo mismo pero Remus logro detenerlo

-por favor, Sirius, no vale la pena que te pelees con tus futuros jefes- le dijo Remus

-Remus eres mi amigo, y no voy a permitir que te hagan esto- le dijo Sirius

-y yo no voy a permitir que por mi no cumplas tu sueño de ser auror- replicó Remus

-¿y por qué dejaste que Susan entrara?- protesto Sirius

-¡yo no quería que entrara!- le recordó Remus- ¡ella se me escapó¡y no insistas Sirius no te voy a dejar pasar!

-pero…

-por favor, Sirius, si ellos me rechazaron pues ya ni modo, no se puede tener todo en la vida y menos en mi condición, hay otras carreras a las que me puedo dedicar

-¡Remus entiende que es una injusticia lo que te están haciendo!- exclamó Sirius con exasperación

-¡y tú entiende que no quiero que te metas en mi vida!- le gritó Remus a su amigo, Sirius se quedó pasmado

-¡bien¡si eso es lo que quieres!- y entró al elevador, nadie lo siguió y tampoco Lily, o Belle dijeron algo, esperaron a ver que sucedía. Casi media hora después Susan salió por la puerta

-¿qué pasó?- les preguntó Lily cuando salió su amiga, sin embargo Susan no respondió, se limitó a abrazar a Remus, le dio un beso en los labios

-te amo- le dijo Susan, Remus fijó su mirada en los ojos azules de ella

-¿qué hiciste?- le preguntó Remus

-nada de lo cual arrepentirme- se limitó a contestar Susan, tanto Lily, Belle y Remus la miraron sin entender, sin embargo en ese momento un muchacho de cabello color azabache, con ojos de color avellana y lentes salió

-¡me hubieras dejado decir algo a eso imbéciles!- exclamó James- ¡atreverse hablar así de mi amigo!

-¿qué pasó?- interrogó Lily a su novio

-¿Susan no les ha contado lo que dijo e hizo?- se intrigo James- ¡Susan es mi heroína, o más bien de Lunático!

-eso no responde a nuestra pregunta, James- le dijo Belle

-bueno, es que la hubieran visto- dijo James sorprendido- me estaban dando el veredicto cuando de repente ella entró y les empezó a gritar a los jefes…

_-James William Potter…- le estaba diciendo un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años al joven que estaba frente a todo el consejo de Aurores, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y por ella entró una chica rubia que James conocía muy bien pues se trataba de su amiga Susan Henderson, pero se veía muy enojada_

_-¡ustedes son unos malditos viejos discriminadores!- fue lo primero que les gritó, todos la voltearon a ver_

_-por favor, señorita Henderson salga de aquí- le ordeno una mujer que se encontraba a la orilla de la mesa _

_-¡no!- respondió ella- ¡ustedes no saben apreciar cuanto vale una persona, sólo porque tiene un pequeño problema ustedes lo rechazan¡es una injusticia!_

_-¿de qué está hablando, señorita?- le preguntó otro hombre_

_-estoy hablando de Remus Lupin, el chico que rechazaron sólo porque es un licántropo_

_-¿qué!- exclamó James, pero antes que siguiera hablando ella sacó su varita y le mandó un hechizo silenciador a James_

_-¡eso no es asunto suyo, señorita, así que le pido que salga inmediatamente de aquí!- le ordenó el hombre que antes le estaba diciendo su veredicto a James_

_-¡claro que es mi asunto!- contestó ella con brusquedad- ¡Remus Lupin, es el amor de mi vida!_

_-¡bien por usted, por favor salga!- le ordenó de nueva cuenta la mujer _

_-¡no!- exclamó ella- ¿qué tiene de malo que sea un licántropo? Él no eligió esa vida, pero parece que sólo por eso está condenado a una vida de rechazos ¡no es justo! Él tiene derecho a una vida digna, es una persona como nosotros, que no merece que lo traten como ustedes lo están haciendo _

_-los licántropos no son dignos de confianza- dijo un auror_

_-¡porque los han estereotipado¡pero no es cierto¡Remus es de las mejores personas que conozco¡y no solamente lo dijo yo, pregúntenle a cualquiera de nuestra generación de Hogwarts¡a sus amigos, a quién quieran y se darán cuenta que se están equivocando con Remus! _

_-me niego a tener un licántropo en la Academia, no voy a poner en riesgo a los demás alumnos- dijo el director de la Academia de Aurores_

_-para su conocimiento en los siete años que Remus pasó en Hogwarts, jamás puso en riesgo la vida de alguno de alguno de mis compañeros- le dijo Susan_

_-me parece insólito que Dumbledore permitiera que un chico como ese tal Remus Lupin estudiara en Hogwarts- comentó el director a otro auror_

_-porque Dumbledore no desprecia a las personas- replicó Susan. James se moría por no poder contestar todas las cosas que decían contra su amigo, peor no podía_

_-no me importa, nosotros mantenemos el veredicto que le dimos a Remus Lupin- contestó el Jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores_

_-entonces me niego a estudiar en un lugar donde no saben a apreciar a las personas por lo que valen- dijo Susan_

_-¿renuncia al lugar que dieron en la Academia de Aurores?- le preguntó el jefe del Cuartel bastante sorprendido_

_-sí- contestó Susan con seguridad, después le quitó el hechizo a James_

_-no vayas a hacer alguna tontería- le dijo Susan a su amigo James, y después salió de ahí azotando la puerta_

_-disculpe, señor Potter- le dijo el director- esto fue un altercado sin importancia, y le suplicamos que mantenga esto en secreto- James no contestó, estaba muy enojado-James William Potter nos da gusto decirle que fue aceptado en la Academia de Aurores- sin embargo James se mantuvo en silencio, se debatía entre aceptar el lugar o rechazarlo como lo había hecho Susan_

_-tu padre va a estar muy orgulloso- le dijo la mujer que insistía en sacar a Susan, James la reconoció como la principal colaboradora de su padre_

_-gracias- e iba a salir sin embargo no podía reprimir por más tiempo su enfado, se volvió hacia ellos- yo también opino lo mismo que Susan, Remus Lupin es uno de mis mejores amigos y es una lástima que no puedan apreciar lo valioso que es, me avergüenzo de ustedes- y con tranquilidad salió de ahí._

-¿qué hiciste qué!- preguntó Remus anonadado

-renuncie a mi lugar en la Academia de Aurores- contestó con tranquilidad Susan

-¡no tenías porque haberlo hecho!- exclamó Remus sorprendido

-me niego a estar en una institución tan discriminadora como el Cuartel General de Aurores ¡son basura!- dijo Susan reviviendo de nuevo el enfado que había sentido hacía unos minutos

-pero…

-no hay pero que valga, Remus- dijo Susan

-me sorprendes, Susan- le dijo Belle a su amiga

-¿y qué piensan hacer ahora?- les preguntó Lily

-ya veremos- contestó Susan restándole importancia al asunto

-¿y Sirius?- preguntó James, a lo que Lily, Remus y Belle se miraron entre ellos

-tuvimos una pequeña discusión- le dijo Remus- supongo que ha de estar en el vestíbulo esperándonos

-¿por qué discutiste con Sirius?- le preguntó James

-porque no deje que pasara a reclamar- contestó Remus- Susan se me escapó, pero no iba a permitir que Sirius arruinara su sueño

-a veces eres demasiado terco, Remus- le dijo James

-entonces ¿bajamos?- preguntó Lily, los otros cuatro asintieron. Entraron al elevador, y bajaron hasta el vestíbulo, cuando cruzaron las puertas doradas visualizaron la figura de Sirius quien estaba concentrado viendo la fuente

-¡Sirius!- lo llamó Belle, el de ojos grises los volteó a ver y espero a que sus amigos llegaran al lugar donde él estaba

-¿qué pasó¿todos vamos a ser aurores?-les preguntó a sus amigos

-no- contestó Susan- sólo Lily, Belle, James y tú

-¿qué¡no me digas que renunciaste por…!- exclamó Sirius

-así es- contestó Susan

-Sirius, por eso no quería que entraras, hubieras hecho lo mismo que Susan- le dijo Remus a su amigo- y si no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo Susan, menos lo hubiera estado si tú también hubieras renunciado

-pretextos- dijo Sirius

-no discutan de nuevo- dijo Belle- ¿qué les parece si vamos a tomar algo, un café, o una cerveza, o yo que sé?

-sí, vamos hay que celebrar que vamos a tener futuros aurores- dijo Susan

-Susan ¿en serio quieres celebrar?- la interrogó Lily

-sí ¿por qué no? Ya les dije estoy orgullosa de no ser auror- contestó con firmeza Susan

-Remus ¿estás de acuerdo?- le preguntó Belle a su amigo

-por supuesto, tenemos que celebrar que van a ser los aurores más locos que ha aceptado el Ministerio- les dijo Remus con una sonrisa. Entonces los seis amigos se dirigieron al bar donde trabajaban Lily, Susan, Belle y Sirius, cuando le contaron a su jefe que los habían aceptado les dio como regalo dos rondas gratis de cualquier bebida que ellos quisieran.

Los días transcurrieron, Susan y Remus tomaron la decisión de solicitar un lugar en la Facultad de Estudios de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de Praga, era la mejor de su tipo y tenían ventaja pues para su ingreso solicitaban una carta de recomendación, la de ellos la escribió el profesor Dumbledore con mucho gusto, con un especial énfasis en el excelente mago que era Remus, y dándoles varias razones del por qué deberían aceptarlo, y del por qué no deberían de darle importancia a su condición de licántropo. Fue en la última de Agosto cuando la pareja recibió su carta de aceptación en la Facultad, en menos de unas semana arreglaron todo para su viaje y estancia allá, viajarían el primer día de Septiembre y se hospedarían en las habitaciones que la Facultad proporcionaba para estudiantes extranjeros. Un ambiente de tristeza invadió a sus amigos, todos sus planes fueron deshechos, ellos se irían estudiar tres años allá, y los seis estarían demasiado ocupados como para visitarse mutuamente.

-¿por qué hasta Praga?- preguntó Belle- no se supone que hay una escuela en Belfast, otra en París y creo que también hay en Ámsterdam

-porque la de Praga es la mejor- contestó por enésima vez Susan, las tres amigas se encontraban en la habitación de la rubia terminando de empacar, el traslador que lo llevaría hasta Praga estaba programado para el siguiente día a las ocho de la mañana

-promete que van a venir a visitarnos- le dijo Lily

-¡claro que sí!- exclamó Susan- trataremos de estar aquí para Navidad, y cada vez que tengamos tiempo vendremos a verlos

-pero no va ser lo mismo- dijo Belle- nuestros planes de tres años se vinieron abajo

-Belle no seas tan dramática- le dijo Lily

-mira quien lo dice la señorita "promete que nos vas a escribir" "promete que vas avenir a visitarnos"- dijo Susan con voz burlona

-¿te estás burlando de mí?- le preguntó Lily

-no ¿cómo crees?- dijo Susan riéndose

-no te creo- entonces Lily tomó una almohada y se la lanzó a Susan, ella respondió lanzándole la misma almohada, luego Belle se les unió. Al final terminaron las tres recostadas sobre la cama de la rubia

-el trío se separa- dijo Belle

-no se separa- dijo Susan- sólo una cambia el lugar de residencia, pero ya verán estos tres años se van a pasar rapidísimo

-promete que no te vas a quedar a vivir allá- le dijo Lily a Susan

-y dale con lo mismo, Lily te prometo todas las cosas que quieras- contestó Susan- además yo no cambiaría Inglaterra por otro país

-más te vale- le dijo Lily. Las tres se quedaron dormidas en la misma cama, sería la última vez que estarían juntas por mucho tiempo. Al siguiente día, Susan fue la primera en levantarse, se arregló y guardó las últimas cosas que quedaban en su baúl, miró a sus amigas y suspiró, las extrañaría, aunque afortunadamente estaría a lado del hombre que amaba, pero sabía que las iba a necesitar. Cuando Lily y Belle se levantaron el desayuno ya estaba preparado, Sirius, James y Remus llegaron para desayunar con ellas

-¿cuánto tiempo pasará para que volvamos estar en la misma mesa?- preguntó James

-esperemos que no mucho- dijo Lily

-chicos no estén tristes- les dijo Remus

¿y cómo quieres que estemos¿saltando de alegría?- dijo Sirius irónicamente

-sólo son tres años- dijo Remus- no es mucho tiempo

-además vamos a venir a visitarlos- agregó Susan

-los vamos a extrañar- dijo Belle, con los ojos llorosos

-están exagerando- dijo Susan- sólo son tres años

-tres años que es igual 1095 días, a 26280 horas y a 1 576 800 segundos ¿les parece poco tiempo?- les pregunto Sirius

-sí- contestaron al unísono Remus y Susan

-Sus, son siete y media- le informó Remus a su novia después de ver su reloj

-¡por Merlín es tardísimo¿y tus cosas?- le preguntó Susan, de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño baúl

-¡porque no se me ocurrió!- exclamó Susan, corrió hacia su cuarto donde tenía su baúl, apuntando su varita a él, primero lo hizo más liviano, después lo redujo, y quedó una miniatura de su baúl- ¡listo!- Lily con ayuda de su varita recogió la mesa y dejó lavando los trastes. Después salieron rumbo al Ministerio de Magia, exactamente al Departamento de Transportes Mágicos y más específicamente a la Oficina de Trasladores, donde les proporcionarían el traslador que los llevaría a la Facultad. Cuando llegaron faltaban dos minutos para las ocho

-pensé que no llegarían- les dijo el encargado de la oficina, y de su escritorio sacó un zapato viejo, se lo entregó a Remus

-llegó la hora de las despedidas- dijo Susan, y sus amigas no la hicieron esperar, la abrazaron, al igual que James y Sirius a su buen amigo Remus. Tal vez la despedida de hubiera prolongado más tiempo, pero en dos minutos no se pudieron decir todas las palabras de despedida que tenían preparadas

-ya es hora, Susan- le dijo Remus, ella asintió

-los queremos- fue lo último que dijo Susan antes de desaparecer. Lily, Belle, Sirius y James contemplaron durante unos segundos el lugar donde antes habían estado sus amigos. Después salieron de ahí, al siguiente día iniciarían sus clases en la Academia de Aurores, y con ello un cambio más a su vida, aunque el tiempo aun les aguardaba más sorpresa, que durante tres años no sobresaltarían su vida, pero después de ese plazo un futuro indescifrable en ese momento los esperaba con ansias.

**Fin del Capítulo. Por fin después de varios meses puedo escribir eso.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y por favor tengan paciencia, no sé cuánto tiempo tarde en terminar el próximo capítulo, pero con suerte menos que éste, pero no prometo nada.**

**Si quieren y pueden dejen algún review, para saber que aun hay gente interesada en el fic, y sobretodo saber su opinión.**

**Los invito a leer mis otros fics:**

**- La Profecía de Godric Gryffindor (también actualizado el día de hoy)**

**- La Mujer que no soñé**

**- Que lloro**

**Ahora si me despido.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	17. La Orden del Fénix

**Hola! Por fin estoy de regreso! Si ya sé que muchos creyeron que había abandonado el fic, u otras cosillas x ahí, pero la verdad es que no, les repito no voy a abandonar el fic, tal vez me tarde demasiado en publicar. Y sé que no hay excusa, así que como ya es costumbre sólo les puedo UNA GRAN DISCULPA POR EL RETRASO.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me dan ánimos a seguir escribiendo este fic, y voy a tratar de poner todo mi empeño en escribir más seguido, pero a veces cuando tengo tiempo no me llega la inspiración, y cuando mi cabecita está como loca trabajando es cuando otras cosas se me cruzan, en fin, MUCHAS GRACIAS A:marty loves James and Lily, S. Lily Potter, cotipotter, Kaito Seishiro y Hermy Evans. Espero que la respuesta a su review les haya llegado.**

**Y a los que no están registrados, aquí tienen la respuesta a su review. Muchas gracias a:**

**Seika: **Pues muchas gracias por tu review, y me da gusto que aun haya personas que han seguido el fic desde el principio; aunque también me da mucha pena porque parece que cada mil años publico, así que muchas gracias, y espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Muchas Gracias.

**alejamoto diethel: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, vaya que eres insistente en preguntar sobre si van a cambiar el futuro, pero ¿en serio quieres que te lo diga? Yo en lo personal prefiero el suspenso, y hasta donde sea posible mantendré esa respuesta en suspenso, aunque según yo hay varias pistas, aunque posiblemente el capítulo 18 sea una pauta importante. Hasta luego.

**Costa: **Gracias por tu review, y una gran disculpa por la tardanza.

**SARAGODDESS: **Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu review y no sabes que emocionada estoy al leer tu review, alegraste enormemente mi día, y me dejaste sin habla, no sé que decirte aparte de muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, y muchísimas más gracias, jamás en todo el tiempo que llevó escribiendo fanfics me habían escrito un review tan emocionante y lindo como el tuyo. Y lamento mucho hacerte esperar para leer un nuevo capítulo, pero a veces se me complica tanto escribir, sobretodo este nuevo capítulo 17, me costó un trabajo como no tienes idea, un ataque (jamás había escrito algo parecido) y luego para sumarle también dos ataques en " La Profecía…" de ahí que llegó un punto en que no sabía que escribir, tenía la idea pero bueno…debí haber aprovechado parte de mis vacaciones en escribir, y no ahora que de nuevo estoy en exámenes. No te prometo publicar más rápido porque me sería imposible cumplir esa promesa, pero al menos lo trataré. Vives en el Estado…jejeje yo también si es que se puede considerar así porque el DF inicia a dos cuadras de mi casa y casi no paso tiempo en mi casa. Bueno me despido y cuídate mucho, de nuevo muchas gracias BSS.

**CeciPotterEvans: **Muchas gracias por tu review y siento tardar tanto en publicar. Y con eso de platicar hay un pequeño problema mi correo está en yahoo. Gracias y hasta luego.

**Eleneär: **Hola! Tienes razón al decir que hasta el momento algunas cosas son iguales al libro, sin embargo espera al capítulo 18 y verás algunas cosillas...aunque eso tal vez no signifique que van a cambiar el futuro, o quién sabe, pueden suceder muchas cosas. Me alegro que haya personas, como tú, que les gusten los capítulos tan largos, y una disculpa por tardar tanto en escribir los capítulos. Creo que no me dejaste review en "La Profecía..." pero no importa con saber que lo lees me alegro mucho, y te adelanto que Cassie todavía va a tardar algo en descubrir que Sirius es su papá. Muchas gracias. Nos vemos BSS.

**Como ya saben nada de lo que reconozcan del mundo de Harry Potter escrito por Rowling es mío; a excepción de los personajes que ya conocen como míos.**

**En el capítulo anterior:  
**Lily se mudo de la casa de sus padres, y se fue a vivir a un departamento en Londres con sus dos inseparables amigas Susan y Belle, para sostener sus gastos entran a trabajar en un bar. Todos reciben una carta de la Academia de Aurores donde les informaban que iban a ser entrevistados, y de ahí dependía su entrada a la academia. En la entrevista rechazan a Remus y Susan al enterarse renuncia al lugar que le habían asignado. Sirius, Belle, Lily y James si entran a la Academia de Aurores. Sin embargo Remus y Susan consiguieron un lugar en la Facultad de Estudios de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de Praga, se marchan a estudiar en esa ciudad.

**No los entretengo más, y disfruten la lectura.**

**17. La Orden del fénix**

**Por Gala Potter**

Era la madrugada de un día de Septiembre, faltaban algunas horas para que los primeros rayos de sol aparecieran, la ciudad en su mayoría todavía dormía, sin embargo cerca de un edificio de apartamentos al norte de Londres dos parejas caminaban, los cuatro con el rostro oculto bajo una capa, no hablaban, acaban de regresar de un ataque y era la segunda vez en un mes que perdían a uno de sus compañeros de clase en el campo de batalla. La entrada a la Academia de Aurores había significado un gran cambio en sus vidas, y no sólo porque dos de sus mejores amigos tenían dos años viviendo en Praga, sino porque a falta de aurores experimentados a los seis meses de entrenamiento habían mandado a los aún estudiantes al campo de batalla, y desde ese entonces no habían parado, mínimo cada semana asistían a un ataque, habían visto morir a varios de sus compañeros y eso realmente los había cambiado, ya no eran los adolescentes, a veces un tanto ingenuos, de Hogwarts, al salir se les había abierto la verdadera realidad de la guerra, destrucción, muerte, tristeza, y su vida se lleno de eso, aunque con una luz de esperanza, que no desaparecía como el amor que se tenían las parejas.

Pronto llegaron a la puerta del edificio al que se dirigían, Lily se echó para atrás la capa que ocultaba su rostro dejando ver su cabello pelirrojo, de un bolsillo del pantalón que traía sacó la llave de la puerta, los cuatro entraron y se dirigieron al departamento que desde hace dos años rentaban las chicas, el cual desde hace un año era ocupado solamente por Lily y James, ya que Belle se había mudado por tiempo indefinido al departamento de Sirius Black. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del departamento donde vivía el futuro matrimonio Potter, esperaron a que la pelirroja desactivara todos los hechizos de seguridad que había puesto. Una vez dentro del apartamento, Belle y Sirius cayeron rendidos en el sillón, mientras James le ayudaba a Lily a preparar algo de comer. Al cabo de veinte minutos los cuatro amigos estaban en el comedor degustando la comida preparada por Lily

-¿alguien tiene idea de quiénes eran las personas que aparecieron en la batalla?- rompió el silencio Sirius, Lily y James se miraron a los ojos

-ni idea- contestó James- sólo sé que nos ayudaron

-y que no eran aurores- agregó Belle- los que iban descubiertos jamás en mi vida los había visto, y los otros que estaban ocultos, pues ni como saber su identidad, pero nadie del cuartel pareció reconocerlos

-pero si nos ayudaron, que más da saber su identidad- comentó Lily, aunque tenía una idea bastante clara de quién era ese grupo- además no es la primera vez que nos ayudan

-podría ser una trampa de Voldemort- dijo Sirius

-Sirius…ya no te juntes con Moody- le dijo James a su mejor amigo- te estás volviendo muy paranoico¿crees que Voldemort nos enviaría a un grupo de personas a ayudarnos?

-tal vez…no puedes saber lo que le pasa por la cabeza a ese maniático- respondió Sirius- lo puede hacer para que confiemos en ellos, y en el momento menos inesperado, nos traicionan

-siempre he admirado tu imaginación, Sirius- le dijo la pelirroja- pero a veces tienes ideas bastante estúpidas

-gracias….por la parte de la imaginación- contestó Sirius

-lo que no entiendo es porque aparecieron hasta ahora- dijo Belle- llevamos años en guerra, y de unos meses para acá se han aparecido a ayudarnos

-tal vez tuvieron sus razones- comentó James

-pues como sea…yo no confío en ellos- dijo Sirius- y confiaré en ellos hasta que tenga pruebas contundentes que están de nuestra parte

-estás exagerando, una de las personas te salvó la vida y tú pides más pruebas- le recordó James a su amigo, una pequeña distracción a Sirius casi le había costado la vida de no haber sido porque una de esas personas desvió la maldición y dejó inconciente al mortífago que lo había atacado

-no confió en las personas que ocultan su identidad, como si fueran mortífagos- insistió Sirius

-no tienes remedio- le dijo James

-como sea…estoy casi segura que en la mañana El Cuartel iniciará una investigación sobre quiénes eran esos tipos, si ayer no nos hubieran ayudado quien sabe que hubiera sido del Cuartel- añadió Belle

-sí, seguramente eso harán y tal vez despejen todas tus dudas, Sirius- dijo Lily

-me gustaría poder confiar así de fácil como lo hacen tú y James- le dijo Sirius a la pelirroja- pero yo no soy de esos, estamos en guerra y sólo confío plenamente en seis personas Remus, Susan, James, Lily, Peter y por supuesto en Belle

-no confiamos en alguien tan fácilmente como dices Sirius, sólo a ustedes les confiaría mi vida- dijo James- pero hay personas que hay que darles una oportunidad, y las de ese grupo se la están ganando a creces

-ojala no te equivoques, James- dijo Sirius- pequeña ¿nos vamos?- le preguntó a Belle

-yo creo que sí, quiero pasar a darme una ducha rápida- contesto Belle, entonces los dos se levantaron de su asiento y del perchero que estaba cerca de la puerta tomaron su capa de viaje

-los vemos al rato- se despidió Belle

-claro, nos vemos en la Academia- respondió Lily

-¿crees que hay a algún problema si nos aparecemos?- le preguntó Sirius a sus amigos

-no, dudo que alguien lo haya visto entrar- contestó James

-ok, entonces nos vemos dentro de unas horas- dijo Sirius después tomó la mano de Belle y ambos desaparecieron. Al tiempo que la pareja desapareció James y Lily empezaron a recoger todas las cosas utilizadas durante su tempranero desayuno

-estoy rendida- dijo Lily- no sé si pueda aguantar hoy las clases, tiene días que no duermo bien

-vete a dormir unas horas- le sugirió James- a final de cuentas debemos estar allá a las nueve, no te preocupes yo recojo

-¿seguro?- preguntó Lily dubitativa

-Lils, amor, por favor vete a descansar, no me gusta verte cansada- Lily sonrió

-gracias, James…te amo- dijo Lily

-yo más, Lily, yo más- respondió él, la abrazó y la besó, a más a fuerzas que de ganas Lily se separó y se fue a su recámara a descansar.

No a muchos kilómetros de ahí en una casa a las afueras de Londres un joven de cabello casi rubio le curaba una pequeña herida en el abdomen a su novia, una chica rubia con ojos azules quien respondía al nombre de Susan Henderson. La casa casi estaba deshabitada, los muebles que había en ella eran pocos sólo el viejo sillón, una cama que parecía a punto de caerse, una mesa con dos sillas y un ropero que amenazaba con caerse en cualquier momento.

-¡esa cosa arde!- se quejó Susan mientras Remus le ponía alcohol para desinfectar la herida

-lo siento, amor, pero es necesario- le contestó Remus, con mucha ternura y amor siguió limpiando su herida

-Remus ¿me puedes recordar por qué nos metimos en esto?- lo interrogó Susan

-porque queremos un futuro mejor- contestó él con seguridad- porque no queremos que Voldemort se adueñe de nuestro mundo y porque…queremos un mundo mejor para nuestros hijos- Susan sonrió

-no sé que haría sin ti, mi vida- dijo ella, se acercó a él y lo besó, se separó de él aun sonriendo- me gusto esa parte de un mundo mejor para nuestros hijos, porque yo quiero tener muchos hijos tuyos- él no pudo evitar sonreír, pero…

-¿y mi licantropía?- le preguntó Remus

-ya veremos…pero eso no me va a detener para pasar toda mi vida a lado tuyo, ni tampoco para tener hijos, encontraremos una forma, estoy segura- dijo con una seguridad sorprendente Susan

-gracias, Sus, no sabes cuánto te amo- contestó Remus feliz de estar a lado de una persona como Susan

-y yo a ti, mi vida- respondió Susan, se dieron un delicado beso y Remus continuó con su tarea de limpiar la herida, después aplicó una poción y la herida se cerró completamente

-listo, amor- le dijo Remus cuando la herida se cerró, después de sentó a lado de ella- por favor para la próxima cuídate, no quiero que algún día te pase algo

-tranquilo se cuidarme- dijo Susan sentándose en sus piernas- pero estamos en guerra y sabemos que esta herida fue realmente muy pequeña, a comparación de lo que le pudo haber sucedido a Sirius sino hubiese intervenido

-ni me di cuenta cuando el mortífago te atacó, pensé que habías salido ilesa hasta que llegamos aquí y vi que estabas sangrando, me preocupe mucho- dijo Remus acariciándole la mejilla

-si te digo la verdad yo no sé muy bien quién fue, si el mortífago que atacó a Sirius o alguien más, aunque yo me inclinó más por la opción de otro mortífago- confesó Susan- pero me preocupa más que Sirius me haya reconocido

-lo dudo, estaba muy ocupado como para tratar de adivinar nuestra identidad- le respondió Remus

-tal vez…pero eso no le quita mi desagrado por esta situación, estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de mis amigos, me hace sentir terriblemente mal

-a mi también, pero le dimos nuestra palabra a Dumbledore

-lo sé, lo sé…pero mañana es el cumpleaños de Belle y lo máximo que puedo hacer es mandarle una carta con el regalo que le compramos en Praga, y decir la mentira del año

-yo no diría que es una mentira, o al menos no en una parte- dijo Remus

-algún día tienen que saber todo, no estoy dispuesta a mentirles toda la vida a mis amigos- dijo Susan

-no sé como vayan a reaccionar- le contestó Remus- por una parte Dumbledore que estaríamos rompiendo el juramento que le hicimos, por otra parte ellos van a alegar que no confiamos en ellos y volveríamos a todo ese tema de la desconfianza

-y ni ganas de volver a lo mismo- dijo Susan recordando lo sucedido en su último año en Hogwarts con respecto a la misteriosa desaparición de Lily y James- aunque ese punto está también a mi favor, para evitar problemas hay que decirles la verdad

-si fuera otra cosa con mucho gusto se los diría- respondió Remus- pero el asunto de la orden del fénix es muy delicado

-eres tan terco, Remus Lupin, que cuando se te mete una idea ni quién te saque de ella- le dijo ella

-te propongo algo, si todo sigue empeorando así como va, no me voy a oponer a contarles todo, incluso le voy a pedir a Dumbledore que los incluya en la orden

-lo que no entiendo es por qué esperar a que la guerra empeore- le reprochó Susan- ellos serían excelentes miembros de la orden, tú mismo los viste en el ataque

-sólo te pido un poco de tiempo, Sus, por favor- él fijó sus ojos castaños en los azules de ella, Susan aun tenía reproche en su mirada, al final su mirada se suavizó y Remus la tomó de la mano

-está bien, esperaremos algo de tiempo, pero no mucho ¡eh!- cedió Susan y él la abrazó

-es hora de descansar, aunque sea un poco- le dijo Remus a Susan, ella no se hizo del rogar, realmente estaba muy cansada y como cada noche ella se acomodó en los brazos de él para dormir, tranquilos, olvidándose por un tiempo de la guerra que los rodeaba, ese efecto tenía estar con la persona amada aun en los momentos más difíciles, todo lo demás desaparecía, y solamente ellos dos existían.

Unas horas después la rutina volvió a sus vidas, como cada mañana Sirius, Belle, Lily y James se reunieron en la Academia de Aurores, y como bien lo habían supuesto horas atrás el Jefe del Cuartel General asignó a un grupo de experimentados aurores para investigar al grupo que los había ayudado durante el ataque y para que adquirieran más experiencia algunos alumnos fueron seleccionados para contribuir en la investigación, entre los afortunados estaban Lily y Sirius. El resto de su día había transcurrido con la normalidad de cuatro jóvenes magos estudiando una de las carreras más difíciles en el mundo mágico y tal vez la más peligrosa dado el estado de guerra en que se encontraban, el trabajo que habían conseguido en el bar estaba en el olvido desde hace un año por razones de tiempo y de salud, pero con la mudanza de Belle con Sirius, y de James con Lily los gastos casi corrían a cuenta de ellos, les había costado mucho trabajo convencerlas de renunciar a su trabajo hasta que un día Lily fue a dar al hospital debido al cansancio, las pocas horas de sueño y los casi inexistentes alimentos; fue cuando ambas entendieron que no podían estudiar, ir a los ataques y seguir trabajando en el dichoso bar.

Unos pocas semanas después James recorría en silencio los bulliciosos pasillos del Cuartel General de Aurores, por las ventanas del Ministerio de Magia se podía apreciar una noche espectacular sin ni una nube que amenazará con lluvia ni que ocultará la hermosa luna de esa noche el cual contrastaba con la noche lluviosa que había fuera de éste. No le sorprendió ver tan activo al Cuartel, no era para menos, las muertes diarias y la presión de El Profeta, quien según algunos de sus articulistas no dejaban de criticar el desempeñó del Ministerio de Magia, y específicamente al departamento de Seguridad Mágica¿qué se creían¿Qué se la pasaban rascándose el lomo mientras destruían el mundo al que pertenecían? James estaba de acuerdo que Crounch no había sido la mejor elección para dirigir ese departamento, pero había personas que a diario daban su vida, y de ellos pocas veces hablaban esos artículos de El Profeta. Entró al elevador y después se dirigió hacia la salida, quería estar solo y reflexionar, realmente no le importó mojarse a causa de la lluvia eso era lo que quería, se quitó las gafas y las guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. La gotas de lluvia sobre su rostro siempre le habían servido como tranquilizante y relajador, dejó que sus pensamientos se perdieran y que por un momento se olvidara de todas aquellas cosas que aquejaban su vida y la de sus seres queridos, sin embargo la imagen de su amada pelirroja apareció y lo hizo sonreír, todos los pensamientos fueron enfocados hacia ella, su hijo y su futura vida que deseaba cambiar. James no supo cuento tiempo caminó, cuando llegó al edificio que compartía con Lily se apresuró a llegar a su departamento. Una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro mientras abría la puerta, pero cuando entró al departamento cualquier rastro de su sonrisa de desvaneció

-hola, amor, no te esperaba- lo saludó Lily mientras se levantaba de la silla donde se encontraba y acudía a saludar a su novio. Sin embargo él mantenía la mirada fija en el hombre que estaba con su pelirroja

-es obvio que no me esperabas, Lily- respondió James mordazmente

-¿qué tal te va, James?- lo saludó el auror que acompañaba a Lily

-¿qué haces aquí, Gideon?- le preguntó bruscamente James a Gideon Prewett, el pelirrojo que estaba con su novia

-yo ya me iba- respondió el pelirrojo al notar el tono en que le habló James entonces empezó a recoger algunos pergaminos- Lily, mañana seguimos con la investigación

-claro, nos vemos mañana, y por cualquier cosa ya saber donde encontrarme- le contestó Lily al auror

-gracias, hasta luego, Lily- se despidió de ella de un beso en la mejilla, mientras que a James sólo le dirigió un escueto "adiós", después salió del departamento de la pareja

-¿qué hacía aquí?- le preguntó James de mal modo a Lily en cuanto el pelirrojo cerró la puerta

-estábamos trabajando en la investigación del grupo que ha aparecido en varios ataques- le contestó Lily

-hasta esta hora- dijo James señalando su reloj el cual marcaba casi las nueve de la noche- ¡y aquí¿Segura que estaban trabajando?

-¡por supuesto que sí!- exclamó Lily furiosa y se acercó a recoger los pergaminos y otras cosas que faltaban- ¿por quién me tomas James?

-es que jamás has visto como te mira- comentó James, Lily lo volteó a ver enfadada

-¡lo que me faltaba!- exclamó Lily- ¡una escena de celo, sin sentido!

-¡sin sentido¡te parece poco lo que te estoy diciendo!

-¡SÍ!- le gritó Lily- sólo somos compañeros de trabajo, no hay porque sentirse celoso ¡por Merlín, James¡te estás comportando como un niño estúpido!

-pues como quieres que me sienta si te encuentro con ese pelirrojo aquí, en nuestra casa- respondió James sin apartar su mirada de los ojos verdes de ella

-¿y no confías en mí?- le preguntó Lily tratando de controlar su enojo

-¡claro que confío en ti¡Pero en él no!- exclamó James, Lily lo miró exasperada fue hacia el perchero que tenían junto a la puerta, tomó una chamarra y un paraguas- ¿a dónde vas!- le preguntó James alarmado, Lily no le contestó después fue hacia la pequeña cocina y sacó un paquete

-aparte de paranoico, tienes muy mala memoria- le reclamó Lily, abrió la puerta, se dirigió a él antes de salir por ella- por lo visto no recuerdas que hoy es el cumpleaños de Belle- y dicho esto cerró la puerta de un portazo. James decidió no seguirla, estaba enojada con él y ambos necesitaban pensar las cosas. Se sentó en el sofá más cercano a la puerta, había exagerado de eso no le cabía la menor dudad, ahora que lo pensaba cómo había podido ser capaz de desconfiar de Lily, ella era la persona en la qué más confiaba en el mundo y cómo se lo demostraba ¿montándole escenas de celos sin sentido? Que tonto era, volteó a ver las fotos que se encontraban en una de las mesillas de la sala, la primera que vio fue dónde ellos estaban abrazados la había tomado Sirius en la Navidad de hace dos años, la segunda Navidad juntos que habían pasado, Lily sonreía y sus ojos verdes parecían tener un brillo especial, sólo dirigido así él, James no pudo evitar sonreír, amaba a la pelirroja con toda su alma y estaba tan seguro de ello que la idea de casarse lo más pronto posible con ella volvió a su memoria, fue hacia su recámara y de un cajón del armario sacó la llave de su cuenta en Gringotts sin pensarlo salió del departamento y se dirigió al centro de Londres, donde estaba guardado el anillo que su madre le había dado meses atrás.

A pesar del ataque ocurrido apenas hace unas semanas aquella noche del mes de Septiembre era tranquila, una de esas pocas noches en que todo parecía en paz, sin embargo desde que había empezado la guerra con Voldemort esa tranquilidad no le gustaba a nadie, porque siempre era el preludio de algo peor. Sin embargo eso era lo último que pasaba por la mente de Sirius y Belle, ambos se encontraban en el departamento del primero terminando con los detalles de la pequeña cena que ese día tendrían con sus amigos más íntimos, ya que debido a la guerra que vivían no se podían arriesgar a hacer una fiesta en grande, pero no por ello se iban a privar de celebrar los cumpleaños aunque solamente fueran ellos cuatro, no obstante todos lamentaban profundamente que Susan y Remus estuvieran tan lejos y ocupados. Mientras Peter Pettigrew sí había sido invitado por Sirius al cumpleaños de su novia, pero Colagusano jamás le había agradado la compañía de Arabella Figg, y el sentimiento era totalmente recíproco, si Belle detestaba a una persona más que a Voldemort y todos sus seguidores era justamente Peter, cobarde, oportunista, y mal amigo, lo que a Belle más le desesperaba era que ninguno del resto de los merodeadores parecía percatarse de ello y cada vez que Colagusano salía a colación en alguna de sus conversaciones ella trataba de hacerle ver a los demás la persona que realmente era Peter Pettigrew, sin embargo sólo una persona la apoyaba, Susan, porque el resto lo defendía a capa y espada incluso Lily. El timbre del departamento sonó y Sirius fue a abrir la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a Lily sola.

-¿y dónde dejaste a James?- le preguntó Sirius en cuanto la vio, elle lo empujó y pasó al departamento, dejó su chamarra en el perchero

-no me hables de ese idiota- tanto Sirius como Belle la voltearon a ver sorprendidos, hace tanto tiempo que Lily no se expresaba así de James

-¿estamos hablando del mismo James?- se aventuró a preguntarle Sirius, Lily le dirigió una mirada furiosa mientras dejaba con poca delicadeza el paquete que llevaba en las manos

-si James Potter, mi novio, el idiota que me arma una escena de celos sólo porque cuando llegó encontró a Gideon Prewett en el departamento ¡sólo estábamos trabajando!- exclamó ella

-Lily, ya conoces a James a veces puede ser algo explosivo y decir las cosas sin pensar- le dijo Belle

-sí, me pude percatar de eso- contestó bruscamente Lily rompiendo el papel que envolvía el paquete, ni Belle ni Sirius le dijeron algo sobre el estado en que se encontraba el pastel aunque ninguno estaba muy seguro del lugar donde pondrían las velitas al estar casi destruido, sin embargo Lily no se percató del estado del pastel

-pero supongo que te pidió disculpas- le dijo Sirius a la pelirroja

-¿crees que si lo hubiera hecho yo seguiría enfadada?- le preguntó Lily a su amigo a lo que él sólo puso negar con la cabeza

-¿le diste tiempo de disculparse?- le preguntó Belle conociendo a la perfección a Lily Evans

-eso no está en discusión- respondió malhumorada Lily

-pues, Lils, ahí está el punto- le dijo Belle viéndola a los ojos- conociéndote como lo te conozco seguramente James te dijo algo que te enojo aun más, y saliste del departamento sin darle tiempo de disculparse

-si le hubiera interesado disculparse te apuesto que me hubiera seguido- agregó la pelirroja

-yo no lo haría- le dijo Sirius y ella lo volteó a ver fijamente- ¡es la verdad! Alguna vez has considerado lo peligrosa que puedes ser cuando estás enojada, y te aseguro que las cosas podrían haber quedado peor si él te hubiera seguido

-el punto no es ese- le dijo Lily a su amigo- el punto es que él no debería desconfiar de mí, porque nunca lo engañaría por la sencilla razón que lo amo

-Lily, lo sabemos y aunque James haya reaccionado así, él también lo sabe, incluso mejor que nosotros- le dijo Belle a Lily

-y ya verás al idiota que tengo por amigo, va a aparecer y te va a pedir perdón de rodillas- añadió Sirius para intentar sentir mejor a Lily

-gracias, amigos- les dijo Lily

-bueno en lo que esperamos que James "tonto" Cornamenta Potter aparezca, deberíamos ir componiendo ese pastel ¡mira como lo dejaste al pobre, Lils, eres una mala cuidadora de pasteles!- exclamó Sirius en tono melodramático provocando las carcajadas de las dos muchachas que lo acompañaban

-disculpa, Belle, me tenía que desquitar con algo- se excusó Lily- ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando lo destruí

-pero que no se vuelva a repetir- la amenazó Belle- porque ahí si lo lamentaras

-no te preocupes- respondió Lily y con un simple movimiento de varita el pastel quedó igual a cuando Lily lo había recogido en la pastelería de su madre

-¿qué les parece si cenamos?- sugirió Sirius- ¡tengo mucha hambre¡y no estoy dispuesto a esperar que James venga!

-¡lo apoyo!- exclamó Lily

-mmm…si no mal recuerdo, es MI cumpleaños, así que por favor ¿me pueden traer de cenar?- le pidió Belle

-y yo soy la invitada- dijo Lily

-Sirius, amor, tu tan lindo que eres ¿nos puedes servir la cena?

-¿saben? Pensándolo bien ya no tengo tanta hambre, creo que podemos esperar a que James venga- contestó Sirius, sin embargo no podía ignorar la mirada suplicante y tierna de Belle, sin más remedio aceptó refunfuñando servir la cena

-mejor voy a ayudarlo- dijo Lily- si queremos cena y lo más importante casa, mejor lo voy a ayudar- Belle se echó a reír mientras su amiga entraba a la cocina. En ese momento una lechuza entró por la ventana posándose enfrente de Belle, de inmediato quitó la carta y el paquete que llevaba una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

James Potter mejor conocido por sus mejores amigos como "Cornamenta" caminaba con cierta lentitud, a pesar de la lluvia, por una de las calles cercanas al edifico donde vivían Sirius y Belle, iba tan ensimismado que en lo que llevaba caminado, que apenas eran tres calles, ya había chocado con tres personas ¿o habían sido cuatro? Realmente James no lo recordaba, pero tenía que preparar muy bien lo que le iba a decir a Lily cuando le pidiera matrimonio.

-"Lily, te amo, eres mi vida ¿te quieres casar conmigo?" No eso está muy simple "Lilian Marie Evans ¿te quieres casar conmigo?" excesivamente simple y formal. "Lily desde que te conocí eres mi rayo de luz, mi esperanza, la fuerza que me invita a seguir viviendo te amo…" Muy cursi, pero eso no está tan mal, mejor lo dejo a lo que salga en ese momento, solamente tengo que pensar lo mucho que la amo y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella- y así James Potter se dirigió con pasó firme al departamento donde vivían sus amigos, dispuesto a pedirle matrimonio a la pelirroja que tanto amaba.

-¡Sirius, Lily¡Vengan!- gritó a los cuatro vientos Belle, en segundos los dos aludidos salieron de la cocina cada uno con un plato de comida en las manos

-¿qué pasa, pequeña?- le preguntó Sirius

-¿por qué gritas?- le preguntó al mismo tiempo Lily

-¡ES UNA CARTA DE SUSAN Y REMUS!- gritó aun más fuerte Belle, tanto Lily y Sirius dejaron los platos en la mesa y fueron hacía Belle para leer la carta

-¿qué esperas para leerla?- le dijo Lily desesperada

-ahí voy, tranquila- contestó Belle y con emoción abrió la carta, en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos la empezó a leer

_Querida Belle:_

_¡Hola amiga! Y también hola a todos los metiches que han de estar contigo, no es cierto, muchachos saben que los quiero mucho, pero la razón de esta carta es¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Belle! Me estar ahí para darte tu abrazo de cumpleaños, pero te los mandó desde acá, muchos abrazos y besos para una de mis mejores amigas, te extraño mucho, amiga, bueno más bien a todos._

_Mi plan de este año, o mejor dicho nuestro plan, era arreglar todo para pasar algún cumpleaños de alguno de ustedes allá en Londres, y todo parecía perfecto para ir en tu cumpleaños Belle, pero a los de la Facultad se les ocurrió poner una prueba de resistencia en estos días y por lógica no nos dejaron salir, ni nos han permitido salir de la Facultad, menos mal que comparto el dormitorio con Remus porque de otra forma no sé qué haría, eso de estar sola y a veces con tanto frío no es agradable, pero ya lo supere, y estamos muy felices aquí, aunque tampoco tanto como para quedarnos aquí, hay tantas cosas que extrañó de Inglaterra. _

_Tu regalo de cumpleaños, es algo muy rico que hacen aquí, de verdad te lo recomiendo, pero sólo por precaución no le des ni a Sirius ni a James, no es que sea egoísta chicos, pero créanme es por seguridad de Belle y Lily, no sé que podrían hacer si toman un poquito. Abre el paquete, y espero que no se haya roto en el camino (la caja tiene un hechizo reductor). _

Belle abrió el paquete y encontró una caja algo pequeña, qué podría tener adentro que se podía haber roto. Quitó el hechizo y la caja se hizo algo grande, la abrió y encontró veinte botellas perfectamente acomodadas, ninguna se había roto. Continuó leyendo la carta de Susan.

_Apuesto a que estás muy interesada en saber que contienen esas botellas, pues es nada más y nada menos que cerveza checa, como te dije si no quieres tener dos borrachos no se las des ni a James y mucho menos al loco que tienes por novio. Trataré de llevar más cervezas en Navidad y todos vamos a brindar, es una promesa, Lily ya me imagino tu cara, te prometo que no nos vamos a emborrachar._

_Bueno me despido. O mejor dicho nos despedimos Remus está a mi lado. Les mandamos muchos abrazos y besos. _

_Los queremos mucho y los extrañamos._

_Belle una vez más…¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_

_Hasta luego, por favor cuídense mucho y mantengan los ojos abiertos._

_Con mucho cariño, Susan y Remus._

_P.D. Lily la idea de la cerveza no fue mía, así que si le quieres reclamar a alguien la posible borrachera de Belle es a Remus. _

-¡CERVEZA! Definitivamente la estancia en Praga les está afectando ¡cómo se le ocurre!- exclamó Lily en cuanto Belle terminó de leer la carta

-¡que divertido!- exclamó a su vez Belle- Lily, amiga, tú y yo nos vamos a emborrachar

-¿y yo qué?- preguntó Sirius

-ya oíste lo que dice Susan, ni tú ni James tocan la cerveza- le dijo Belle

-pequeña, por favor, sólo un poquito, ni una botella completa, por favor- le rogó Sirius

-no los vas a lograr, Sirius, además tengo que obedecer a los que me la regalaron- alegó Belle

-pero ellos están muy lejos, ni se van a enterar- le dijo Sirius, pero Belle siguió negándose, mientras Lily estaba muerta de la risa, tan sólo con ver las caras que ponía Sirius cuando le rogaba a Belle, el timbre sonó y entre risas Lily se ofreció ir a abrir, sin embargo la risa se paró de golpe cuando se encontró con James.

-Lily antes que me digas algo, quiero hablar contigo- le suplicó James, ella lo miró enfadada

-tienes un minuto- le contestó Lily, James sonrió

-sé que fue un idiota, un gran tonto mejor dicho, lo que dije o insinúe fueron puras tonterías, Lily confió en ti, lo de ese rato fue una completa sarta de estupideces mías, lo siento, te amo, Lily y no sé qué me pasó, perdón, Lils, si alguien lamenta todo lo sucedido soy yo, perdón y te juró por mi vida que jamás volveré a hacer una escena así, sin sentido ¿me perdonas?- ella lo vio a los ojos, ella podía ver James era sincero en lo que estaba diciendo pero aun así le había dolido mucho la desconfianza de James

-James no sabes como me dolieron todas tus insinuaciones, y realmente no sé si perdonarte tan pronto- le dijo Lily con voz firme- una relación se basa en la confianza y comunicación, y la primera al menos no la tuviste hace un rato

-sí, lo sé, pero no quiero que por una estupidez esta relación se vaya al pique, yo te amo más que a mi vida y no sé que haría sin ti, Lily, te amo, y confío en ti, sólo que los malditos celos me cegaron, por favor perdóname, Lily- le rogó James, a decir verdad Lily lo estaba haciendo sufrir porque quería que le quedara muy claro que una relación no podía seguir si él seguía desconfiando de ella, pero tan sólo basto con verlo a los ojos una vez más para decirle todo lo que sentía

-James te amo, y dejemos lo de esta tarde atrás, sólo que nunca se vuelva a repetir- le dijo Lily, James sonrió y abrazó a la pelirroja con todas sus fuerzas, después la besó. Aunque al los pocos segundos recordó el anillo que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón entonces repentinamente con algo de brusquedad se separó de Lily

-¿qué pasa?- le preguntó Lily

-déjame decir todo lo que quiero ¿sí?- ella asintió mirándolo con curiosidad, aunque con una inexplicable emoción- cuando saliste del departamento me sentí tan mal, y me di cuenta de todo lo que había hecho, y pensé en una cosa, que te amo, cada pedazo de mi ser es tuyo, que sin ti soy como un barco sin rumbo, que cambiaste mi vida, que me enseñaste lo bello que es el amor, que a pesar de lo que estamos viviendo me siento el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo solamente porque tú estás a mí lado, porque tú me haces feliz, porque cada mañana que despiertas a mi lado me recuerdas lo bello que es el mundo y la vida, porque le das un sentido a mi vida, porque sé que me amas como yo te amo a ti, con un amor tan profundo que nada ni nadie lo podrá destruir jamás, porque quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo, mi rayo de esperanza, mi rayo de luz, te amo, Lily y alguna vez me dijiste que no te pidiera matrimonio hasta que estuviera totalmente seguro de lo que quiero y siento, ahora lo estoy, Lily, te amo como jamás pude imaginar que lo haría, te amo tanto una vida no sería suficiente para demostrártelo, porque daría mi vida por ti mil veces si fuera necesario, porque eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, porque con una sola mirada, una sola caricia tuya me haces olvidar todo lo malo de este mundo, porque eres mi vida, mi mundo, mi todo…no sabes cuanto te amo y lo único que deseo es estar a tu lado siempre- y de la bolsa del pantalón sacó una pequeña caja donde aguardaba el anillo de compromiso que había pasado por tantas generaciones de Potter, se arrodilló ante la mujer que amaba y le preguntó- ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Desde que James había empezado a declararle todo su amor Lily no podía articular palabra, a cada palabra de James parecía que él estuviera leyendo el libreto de todo aquello que ella sentía por él, porque desde hace tiempo ella no tenía ninguna duda de todo el amor que sentía por él, porque al igual que él, ella estaba más que convencida de pasar toda la eternidad con él, James Potter, el amor de su vida, la persona que desde hace tres años la hacía la persona más feliz y dichosa de todo el universo, lo amaba tanto, que sin él toda su vida carecía de sentido. Las lágrimas de emoción habían empezado a bañar el rostro de Lily, cuando James le preguntó que si se casaría con él, Lily se arrodilló y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza y amor, lo besó de la única manera que encontró para expresarle que ella sentía lo mismo

-¿eso es un sí?- le preguntó James Potter a su novia

-¡claro que es un sí!- exclamó muy emocionada Lily- y como alguna vez prometimos, yo también estoy muy segura de lo mucho que te amo y lo único que sé es que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo- Lily lo besó con la única intención reafirmar lo dicho con palabras, se abrazaron y por un momento pensaron que el universo sólo existían ellos dos, hasta que la voz de Sirius los trajo de nuevo a la realidad

-vaya, no le pidió perdón de rodillas, pero le pidió matrimonio ¡ese es mi muchacho!- exclamó Sirius con alegría, él y Belle habían presenciado todo en primera fila

-¡por Merlín¡Se van a casar!- exclamó muy emocionada Belle- ¡que hermoso!- para ese entonces el futuro matrimonio Potter ya estaba de pie- James eso fue muy tierno ¡en definitiva eres el hombre perfecto para Lily!- tanto James como Lily sonrieron, entonces Belle fue a felicitar a su amiga

-Cornamenta, quién lo diría el primero en casarse, felicidades, hermano- lo felicitó Sirius, y él abrazó a James

-pues ya ves, aunque sigue en pie lo de la boda triple- respondió James, pero Belle y Sirius voltearon a verse de inmediato

-preferimos esperar- contestaron los dos al unísono, provocando las risas de los recién comprometidos

-bueno ahora hay dos cosas que celebrar, mi cumpleaños y la futura boda- dijo Belle y todos fueron hacia la mesa a cenar. A los pocos minutos todos estaban hablando muy animadamente especialmente sobre el tema de la boda

-pero vaya que te luciste, James, el anillo es muy bonito- le dijo Belle a su amigo cuando Lily le enseñó con más detenimiento su anillo de compromiso

-sé me hace conocido, alguna vez yo ya lo había visto- comentó Lily disimuladamente, James sonrió

-ese anillo de compromiso ha pasado de generación en generación durante más de un siglo en la familia Potter- les explicó James- mi madre me lo dio hace un mes cuando la visite, y seguramente lo has visto en fotos- sin embargo Lily no recordó algunas fotos que había visto en casa de sus futuros suegros, sino recordó las fotos que habían visto en casa de su hijo, en varias de ellas Hermione lucía en su mano derecha el anillo que ahora ella llevaba

-¿y en qué mes les gustaría casarse?- les preguntó Sirius con interés

-mayo- contestaron al unísono James y Lily

-¿ya habían hablado alguna de casarse?- les preguntó Belle, James y Lily se voltearon a ver, nunca lo habían hablado exactamente, pero en ambos desde hace mucho tiempo estaba firme la idea de casarse, no solamente porque tenían que hacerlo sino porque realmente lo deseaban con toda su alma

-no, la verdad- contestó con sinceridad Lily- pero para mí no hay nada mejor que compartir mi vida con James

-opino lo mismo- añadió James viendo fijamente los ojos verdes de Lily. Belle miró a sus amigos con ternura, la forma en que se miraban, ese brillo en los ojos de ambos, no dejaban en duda que se amaban, y con gracia recordó como hace algunos años ella había afirmado que casarse con James Potter era un suicidio del cual tenía que salvar a su amiga Lily Evans, pero ahora podría afirmar que Lily no podría vivir sin James, ni él sin ella, y dudó que alguien en el mundo se atreviera a separarlos, lo único que podría separar por un tiempo a una pareja que se amaba tanto como ellos, era la misma muerte, pero después de un tiempo los volvería a reunir, Belle tenía la firme convicción que ellos serían muy felices como ya lo eran desde que se habían convertido en pareja

-bueno, bueno ya basta de tanto romanticismo- dijo Sirius- hoy estamos aquí celebrando el cumpleaños de mi pequeña y ya es hora de partir el pastel-. Sirius puso el pastel enfrente de Belle y con un movimiento de varita encendió las veinte velitas que tenía encima de él

-¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querida Belle, feliz cumpleaños a ti!- empezaron a cantar Lily, James y Sirius. Cuando terminaron de cantar los cuatro aplaudieron.

-sopla las velitas y pide un deseo- le indicó Lily a su amiga, Belle sonrió y se inclinó para apagar las velitas

-¡bravo!- gritó James y empezó a cantar una canción que ellos habían inventado para celebrar todos los cumpleaños- ¡que llegues a los cien años…que llegues a los cien años…que llegues a los cien años…con dientes y pelo también!- después se le unieron Sirius y Lily, al terminar todos rieron y Belle partió el pastel

-¡Lily¡el pastel es de chocolate!- le reclamó Belle a la pelirroja, la encargada de comprar los pasteles, o mejor dicho, de ir a Surrey por uno de los pasteles que hacía su mamá

-no se supone que te encanta el pastel de chocolate- contestó "inocentemente" Lily

-te recuerdo lo que sucedió cuando íbamos en séptimo curso- le dijo Belle- con un pastel de chocolate

-mmm….no me acuerdo- fingió Lily

-Lily...

-bueno que quieres, te juro que este pastel no tiene veritaserum- le aseguró Lily

-crees que te daríamos algo con veritaserum- agregó James- después de lo que sucedió la última vez

-por esta vez, confiaré en ustedes- dijo Belle estaba a punto de darle una mordida a su pastel cuando la cabeza de una persona apareció en la chimenea, todos reconocieron al mago enseguida

-¡los estaba buscando!- exclamó Fabian Prewett cuando los vio- están atacando el centro de Glasgow, necesitamos refuerzos, el Cuartel no se da abasto

-en un momento estamos allá- dijo James

-apúrense- fue lo último que dijo Fabian antes de desaparecer. Los cuatro olvidaron al instante el pastel.

-en la mañana estaremos aquí comiéndolo- dijo Lily con optimismo, los demás asintieron con la esperanza que ninguno de ellos cayera durante el combate. Tomaron sus chamarras y abrigos, luego sin más demora aparecieron en Glasgow, no fue necesario que recibieran instrucciones ellos ya sabían su forma de proceder, y a su lista se agregó una lucha más por mantenerse con vida, por salvar al mundo en que vivían, de la oscuridad en que Voldemort pretendía hundirlo.

No obstante Lily, James, Sirius y Belle no fueron los únicos a los interrumpieron en su tranquilo hogar para unirse a la defensa de la ciudad de Glasgow, Remus y Susan estaban cenando en la casa que Dumbledore había dispuesto para ellos cuando la misma persona que les había avisado a sus amigos del ataque apenas unos minutos antes, se apareció en su casa y los apresuró a llegar al ataque. Con rapidez la pareja tomó las capas que los identificaban como miembros de la orden del fénix las cuales al mismo tiempo ocultaban la identidad de aquellos miembros que se querían mantener en secreto.

James, Lily, Belle y Sirius aparte de ser muy buenos amigos eran el grupo que otros estudiantes de la carrera de aurores querían pertenecer por la simple razón de tratarse de los mejores alumnos en su último año de clases y por supuesto de más experiencia porque ellos fueron los primeros de su clase en ser llamados a los ataques, ellos ya tenían su lugar asegurado en el Cuartel General de Aurores, y además se complementaban para pelear de una forma más que eficiente, era casi el único grupo de amigos que no había sufrido ninguna muerte. Sin embargo sus compañeros no veían el otro lado de la moneda, los mortífagos los identificaban a la perfección y el rencor de múltiples batallas se iba acumulando poco a poco, y más de uno los quería muertos lo más pronto posible por qué cómo era posible que simples estudiantes les complicaran la vida.

-¡yo voy por la derecha, Sirius, Lily llegan por atrás¡Belle me cubres!- les ordenó James, un líder nato, su objetivo era evitar que los mortífagos entraran al edificio de gobierno muggle el cual tenían rodeado mientras en el centro resguardando la entrada principal un grupo de experimentados aurores hacían todo lo posible para evitarlo, sin embargo se las estaban viendo negras con un grupo formado aproximadamente por veinte mortífagos, ese era el grupo al que James logró dividir con ayuda de Sirius, Belle y Lily.

Cuando Remus y Susan se aparecieron lo primero que vieron fueron hechizos y maldiciones yendo de un lugar a otro, encontraban enmascarados hacia cualquier lugar al que volteaban y también veían cuerpos inertes de muggles y magos por igual. Cada uno por su lado empezó a librar duelos con cualquier mortífago que se le cruzaba y mostraban la misma piedad que ellos, es decir, ninguna, no le perdonaban la vida a ningún mortífago. Pero la batalla se quedó por unos instantes paralizada cuando hombres lobo a mitad de su transformación, banshees, dementores, gigantes, inferis y el mismo Lord Voldemort hicieron su aparición; Susan se preocupó cuando pudo divisar muy cerca de aquellas criaturas a sus amigos, le dio el golpe final al mortífago contra quien luchaba, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a enfrentar a ese tumulto de criaturas.

Sin embargo James no pensaba en luchar contra todas aquellas criaturas, ver a Lord Voldemort hizo que sintiera un sed de venganza como nunca lo había sentido, por culpa de ese ser, su hijo casi estaría condenado a una infancia y adolescencia que no merecía, por él no podría compartir cientos de momentos a lado de su hijo, por él su familia estaría muy poco tiempo junta, y tal vez fue una estupidez lo que pensó James en ese momento, pero fueron sus deseos de cambiar el futuro y su, un tanto, impulsivo carácter los que lo llevaron a caminar directo hacia donde estaba Voldemort esquivando a cientos de criaturas, sólo una persona se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía, Susan lo vio y lo siguió, si su amigo estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a Voldemort no lo haría solo.

-¡Vaya, vaya¡Mira lo que tenemos por aquí¡Un estúpido que se quiere hacer el valiente!- fue lo que exclamó Voldemort cuando James llegó frente a él

-no me quiero hacer el valiente- respondió James con firmeza- no te tengo miedo, y lo único que quiero es enfrentarme a ti, Voldemort

-¿enfrentarte a mí? Querrás decir matarte, aunque tu vida es tan insignificante que no mereces que yo el grandísimo y poderoso Lord Voldemort te la quite- le dijo Voldemort, pero James estaba tan cegado por su venganza que no le importaba lo que pasará, pero se tenía que enfrentar a él y por eso le mandó un cruciatus que el antes llamado Tom Ryddle fácilmente esquivó

-¿crees que con eso vas a poder matarme?- se burló el heredero de Slytherin y respondió con la misma maldición que James le había lanzado, sin embargo él hechizo jamás llegó a tocarlo alguien cambió su dirección y fue a dar contra un muro cercano

-él no pelea solo- declaró una bruja cuyo rostro se ocultaba bajo una capa, por su vestimenta James la reconoció como miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Y Susan pensó que de no haber sido por el ruido no les permitía oír con claridad, James hubiera reconocido su voz

-¡y ahí viene otra estúpida!- exclamó Voldemort- ¡ustedes me dan gracia! Jamás nadie va a poder derrotarme

-pues yo no estaría tan seguro- le dijo James y le mandó otra maldición, Susan unió su ataque al de James, el cual logró atravesar el escudo de Voldemort y hacerle una herida en la cara. Y así inicio una lucha encarnizada entre los dos jóvenes y el mago más temido de todos los tiempos: Lord Voldemort.

-¿Dónde está, James?- le preguntó Lily a Sirius en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, desde que las criaturas habían aparecido la batalla empeoró

-no lo sé ¿por?- respondió Sirius, en el rostro de la pelirroja se dibujó preocupación

-desde que aparecieron esas criaturas, no lo he visto- contestó Lily

-no te preocupes ha de andar por ahí ideando algo para acabar con estas cosas- dijo Sirius con optimismo disfrazado, si quería tranquilizar a Lily tenía que fingir que todo esta bien. No obstante no era el único preocupado desde hace un buen rato Remus había perdido de vista a Susan y eso lo tenía bastante nervioso, sabía que Susan era capaz de todo si alguna persona a la que amaba estaba en peligro, a lo mejor estaba cerca de donde sus amigos luchaban, en cuanto localizó a Sirius, Belle y Lily hizo todo lo posible por pelear cerca de ellos y no perderlos de vista.

Mientras James y Susan se agotaban más a cada minuto que pasaba y peor aun sus posibilidades de salir vivos eran cada vez menores, pero no estaban dispuestos a darse por vencidos, James quería convencerse que en algún futuro cercano, él o alguien más, podría derrotar a Voldemort porque sabía que era la única forma de tener el futuro que deseaba, no le importaba si él moría, mientras Harry y Lily estuvieran juntos eran más que suficiente. Susan estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de no tener ni la menor idea del por qué su amigo estaba aferrado a pelear con Voldemort, era una estupidez enfrentarse con un mago tan poderoso como lo era Voldemort, tal vez en otros tiempos hubiera tachado a James de arrogante, egocéntrico y un gran estúpido, pero había algo en él que le decía que no lo hacía por una tontería, ni por mostrarles a los demás que James Potter podía con Voldemort, sino que había algo mucho más profundo. A Susan le costó muy caro estar distraída, sin darse cuenta y mucho menos esquivar el hechizo, ella salió volando por lo aires cayendo a muchos metros de distancia.

-¡SUSAN!- gritó Remus cuando vio a su novia volar por lo aires y caer no muy lejos de donde estaba él, corrió lo más rápido hacia ella. Belle, Lily y Sirius vieron a alguien salir disparada y ese hecho los distrajo un momento de los duelos que libraban en ese momento, sin embargo fue el grito de una voz conocida lo que hizo que realmente se fijaran en la persona, los tres creyeron oír la voz de Remus pero tanto Belle como Lily lo atribuyeron a las enormes ganas que tenían de ver a su amigo por lo que siguieron como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero Sirius no se iba a quedar con la duda, si había sido un error lo tenía que verificar antes de echarle la culpa a la imaginación o a su mal oído, con un hechizo hizo que su oponente perdiera el conocimiento y así se dedicó a buscar a la persona que había gritado, no se sorprendió encontrarlo agachado y sosteniendo a una persona, se acercó un poco más y pudo ver el cabello rubio seguramente de una mujer, fue ahí cuando decidió hacerles frente.

-¡Sirius!- exclamó Susan que fue la primera en verlo. En cuanto Sirius reconoció a sus amigos se quedó sin habla, en cualquier otro momento se hubiera alegrado de haberlos visto, pero no en ese instante donde apenas hace unas horas habían recibido una carta de ellos afirmándoles que estaban en Praga, se enojó y hubiera explotado de no ser que vio a Susan herida

-ustedes…- empezó a articular el animago

-Sirius no es momento de explicaciones- le dijo Remus más serio de lo que Sirius lo hubiese visto alguna vez

-James está en peligro- declaró Susan, pero Sirius estaba tan sorprendido que tardó en reaccionar, mientras Remus esperaba la explicación del por qué su amigo estaba en peligro

-¿qué?- le preguntó Sirius a la rubia

-¡James está peleando con Voldemort!- exclamó muy preocupada Susan, a los dos amigos se les fue el alma a los pies

-¿dónde?- preguntó Sirius

-allá- señaló Susan con el dedo- apúrense, por favor, lo está matando

-¿vas a estar bien?- le preguntó Remus antes de marcharse, no se quería apartar de ella

-sí, amor, voy a estar perfectamente bien, pero por favor detengan a James de esa locura- les suplicó Susan y ambos amigos fueron al rescate de su loco amigo.

Entre todas las cosas que Lily había aprendido a través del tiempo y especialmente desde que participaba en casi todas las batallas contra Voldemort era el poder controlar su nerviosismo hasta el grado de mantener la calma aun en los momentos más difíciles y cruciales; pero esa tranquilidad se empezaba a esfumar poco a poco, a cada minuto que pasaba donde ella no podía localizar a James, no quería pensar en lo peor, pero era casi imposible no hacerlo, en ataques anteriores ambos procuraban mantenerse cerca para tener esa seguridad y tranquilidad, y sin él se sentía pérdida, desesperada, y con unas enormes ganas de detener la batalla sólo unos segundos para verificar que James, su futuro esposo, el amor de su vida, aun estuviera con vida. Buscó con la mirada a sus amigos, tal vez ellos habían visto o hablado con James, pero ni rastro de ellos, la preocupación la embargó todavía más si es que era eso posible.

Belle estaba por terminar una pelea con un mortífago cuando de reojo vio a Sirius y a alguien, del misterioso grupo que los ayudaba, correr juntos, incluso dudó que se tratará de Sirius, siguió luchando sin perderlos de vista, cuando ella dejó malherido al mortífago fue hacia dónde estaban ellos, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a James siendo torturado por Voldemort, y a lado de ellos hombres lobo a la mitad de la transformación deteniendo a Sirius y al otro hombre, tenía que encontrar una forma de sacarlos de ahí, lo más rápido posible, además de evitar que Lily viera esa escena, que sería capaz de hacer una tontería igual a la de James, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Lily!- le gritó una chica de la Academia de Aurores a Lily

-¿Mina?- preguntó Lily al ver a una chica de cabello negro, de baja estatura

-Lily si te importa James tienes que venir- le dijo Mina a Lily, la pelirroja la miró sin entender

-¿qué le pasó a James!- preguntó alarmada la pelirroja

-¡está peleando con el-que-no debe-ser-nombrado¡Lo está torturando¡Lo está matando!- exclamó la mujer

-¿dónde están?- la chica señaló el lugar con la mano. Lily no necesitó más información para dirigirse hacia ese lugar, no iba a permitir que James se enfrentara a Voldemort solo. Cuando llegó al lugar donde James estaba siendo torturado, no dudó en enfrentarse a Voldemort, no le iba permitir que acabara con la vida del hombre al que amaba. Con un certero hechizo Lily detuvo a Voldemort, él la miró sorprendido, mientras James cayó al suelo inconciente.

-¡ahí viene otra!- exclamó Voldemort cuando vio a la pelirroja, sin dejar de apuntar a James

-¡déjalo en paz!- dijo Lily con voz autoritaria y apuntado su varita hacia Voldemort

-¿y tú quién eres para meterte conmigo?- le preguntó con altanería Voldemort

-sólo déjalo, yo me voy a enfrentar contigo- le dijo Lily con firmeza, la risa burlona de Voldemort se escuchó

-ya tuve suficiente por hoy- dijo Voldemort y le mandó la maldición cruciatus a Lily, ella no pudo hacer nada para defenderse y el dolor más fuerte que alguna vez haya sentido se hizo presente- para que perder el tiempo con muchachos estúpidos- dijo pasados unos minutos y elevó a Lily varios metros, con su varita hizo una señal en el cielo y al mismo tiempo Lily cayó en caída libre, todos los mortífagos y criaturas empezaron a desaparecer, al igual que Voldemort. Para la fortuna de la pelirroja tanto Remus, Sirius y Belle trataron de detener su caída, pero ningún hechizo funcionaba, lo único que pudieron hacer por la pelirroja fue disminuir la velocidad de su caída y rogar que no le pasara nada, Belle corrió hacia su amiga, mientras Sirius y Remus fueron a verificar el estado de James. Poco a poco sólo las víctimas, aurores y miembros de la orden del fénix quedaron en el campo de batalla.

-Lily ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Belle a su amiga pelirroja, pero ella sólo soltó un gemido de dolor- Lily, dime algo, por favor

-James ¿dónde está, James?- fue lo que dijo Lily con extrema preocupación

-Sirius está con él, no te preocupes- la trató de tranquilizar Belle- pero ¿tú cómo estás?

-creo que tengo algunos huesos rotos- dijo Lily- no me puedo mover, me duele la pierna

-la ayuda no ha de tardar- dijo Belle

-y James…quiero ir con él- le pidió la pelirroja a su amiga

-tranquila, Lily, James está bien sólo tiene algunos rasguños- le mintió Belle a su amiga, aunque la verdad era que no tenía la menor idea del estado de su amigo, pero alguien debía tranquilizar a Lily, cuánto deseo Belle que en ese momento estuviera su amigo Remus, él sabría darle esa tranquilidad a Lily.

-Cornamenta- dijo Sirius en cuanto se arrodilló junto a su amigo, rogó para que él aún estuviera con vida

-¿cómo está?- preguntó Remus cuando llegó

-creo que aun está con vida- respondió Sirius, si algo lo detenía de expresar todo su enojo contra su amigo Remus, era el estado en que estaban Susan y James

-la ayuda de San Mungo, no ha de tardar en venir- le dijo Remus, en ese momento una chica castaña se acercó hacia donde estaban ellos

-¿cómo está?- le preguntó Belle a su novio

-mal, necesita ayuda urgente y los dichosos sanadores no se dignan en aparecer- respondió entre enojado y preocupado Sirius, Belle lo miró con extrañeza, aunque no tanta cuando se percató del hombre que estaba a lado de Sirius

-¿quién…?- empezó la pregunta Belle cuando un chico pelirrojo los interrumpió

-¡Remus por fin te encontré!- exclamó Fabián Prewett muy preocupado sin percatarse de las otras dos personas que estaban con el aludido- estamos en graves problemas, la ayuda de San Mungo se va a demorar, si es que llegan, la orden acordó en llevar a los heridos nosotros mismos…supongo que tú vas a llevar a Susan

-¿cómo está?- le preguntó Remus al pelirrojo

-mal, si no la atienden se va a poner peor- respondió Fabian- Gideon está con ella, pero está empeorando

-Sirius, lo mejor será que lleves a James a San Mungo, y Belle ayuda a Lily, no tarden lo minutos son muy valiosos- les dijo el castaño a sus amigos; mientras Belle estaba con la boca abierta y aun procesando toda la información recibida en tan pocos segundos, el hombre que tenía enfrente era su amigo Remus Lupin el cual se suponía que estaba en Praga, su amiga Susan Henderson estaba herida de gravedad y su vida tanto como la de James corría peligro porque la ayuda de San Mungo tenía muy pocas probabilidades de llegar, una mezcla de emociones invadió a Belle, pero decidió cumplir lo dicho por Remus y apenas asintió

-nos vemos allá- le dijo Sirius- un par de explicaciones no nos vendrían mal

-no es el momento- musitó Remus- vamos Gideon hay muchas cosas que hacer- le indicó al pelirrojo y ambos se encaminaron hacia donde estaba Susan

-sácame de una duda- le dijo Belle a Sirius- ¿ese era Remus Lupin¿Nuestro Remus Lupin¿Lunático?

-sí, y antes de que hagas otra pregunta te digo que yo no sé nada porque también me acabo de enterar- le respondió Sirius a su novia- y es más importante llevarme a James al hospital

-yo me llevaré a Lily- anunció Belle comprendiendo a Sirius

-Cornamenta aguanta- le susurró Sirius a su amigo antes de desaparecer. En cuanto ellos se fueron, Belle fue hacia su amiga pelirroja la cual se moría de preocupación

-¿y James?- le preguntó Lily a su amiga

-Sirius se lo llevó a San Mungo- contestó Belle

-¿está muy grave?- preguntó Lily

-no lo sé, pero ya estando en San Mungo estoy segura que Sirius nos mantendrá informadas- le respondió Belle tratándole de dar algo de tranquilidad y decidió que por el momento no le diría nada acerca de Susan y Remus, ya tenía suficiente con James. La tomó del brazo y ambas desaparecieron. No muy lejos de ahí también Remus desapareció con Susan en brazos.

En cuanto llegaron al Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas varios sanadores ya estaban preparados para recibir a los heridos, los estaban separando según la naturaleza de sus heridas, aunque la mayoría estaba siendo clasificada en Heridas provocadas por criaturas y daños provocados por hechizos, James, Lily y Susan pertenecían a este último grupo, la intención de Belle y Sirius era quedarse a lado de sus amigos, pero al no ser familiares no se los permitieron, entonces prefirieron unirse al traslado de los heridos como les sugirió Remus, así ayudaban y podían seguir entrando a San Mungo con probabilidad de que alguien les avisara del estado de sus amigos. En el tiempo que estuvieron ayudando ni Belle ni Sirius le dirigieron la palabra a Remus, era la única forma por el momento que encontraban para demostrar su enojo, aunque Remus tampoco hizo nada para acercarse a sus amigos, a final de cuentas comprendía su enojo y lo que menos quería era provocar un daño en su amistad.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Belle entró a su departamento acompañada de Sirius, dio un suspiro al ver su pastel de cumpleaños, solamente ella y Sirius regresaban del ataque, James aun seguía en el hospital recuperándose con rapidez, Lily ya estaba totalmente recuperada, con la ayuda de algunos hechizos los huesos rotos volvieron a la normalidad, pero no había poder humano que la separara de James, mientras que de Susan sabían que estaba estable y recuperándose en la habitación contigua a la de James, pero ni Belle ni Sirius tenían ganas de verla a ni a ella ni a Remus, les costaba mucho trabajo creer que sus amigos les habían mentido, lo que se traducía en no querer hablar del tema.

-¡ay, el pastel!- suspiró Belle- espero que dure hasta que James salga del Hospital

-James no tardará más de dos días en estar como nuevo- dijo Sirius totalmente convencido de la recuperación de su mejor amigo

-ojala- dijo Belle mientras guardaba el pastel en el refrigerador-amor ¿puedes recoger la mesa? Por favor

-pequeña, sé que la limpieza te puede llegar a obsesionar- le dijo Sirius abrazándola por la espalda- pero que te parece si hoy dejamos eso de lado, y nos vamos a dormir

-¿a dormir?- dijo Belle dubitativa

-sí, no hemos dormido desde ayer- contestó Sirius- necesitamos un descanso, vamos, pequeña, no quiero que te enfermes por no descansar lo suficiente

-está bien, está bien- cedió Belle- pero promete que me ayudaras a lavar todos los platos más tarde

-amor, siempre te ayudo- dijo Sirius y la tomó de la mano, la estaba conduciendo a su habitación cuando tocaron el timbre

-sí es esa vecina del piso de arriba, que se la pasa coqueteándote, no respondo por mis actos- le dijo Belle a Sirius

-entonces hay que ignorar a nuestro visitante, y vamos a descansar- Belle asintió, pero volvieron a tocar el timbre con más insistencia

-creo que lo podremos ignorar- le dijo Sirius a su novia y fue abrir, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Remus, la primera reacción que tuvo fue cerrarle la puerta, el licántropo lo detuvo

-Sirius, por favor, no seas infantil, tenemos que hablar- le dijo Remus con una tranquilidad que desesperó aun más a Sirius

-¿y de qué se supone que vamos a hablar?- dijo Sirius con sarcasmo- ¡ah, ya sé¡de todas las mentiras que nos han dicho tú y Susan!

-más bien, de la razón de esas mentiras- contestó Remus

-¡hay razones¡Vaya, esa si no me lo esperaba!- exclamó Sirius con un deje de sarcasmo- pero sabes qué, amigo, si es que aun te puedo llamar así, no me interesa escucharlas, por mí puedes hacer de tu vida lo que se te de tu gana, si quieres mentirnos al decir que estás en Praga, siendo que estás aquí en Londres, o que eres parte de una organización desconocida para el Ministerio ¡bien, a mi no me importa!

-pero a mí sí- resonó la voz de Belle detrás de Sirius- yo sí quiero escuchar las razones, estoy enojada, no lo niego, pero espero que todo esto tenga una explicación razonable

-gracias, Belle y les aseguró que la hay- le dijo Remus, sin embargo ella sólo le dirigió una mirada de frialdad

-pasa, Remus, este asunto no lo podemos tratar en el marco de la puerta- y Remus Lupin entró en el departamento de Sirius y Belle- por favor, siéntate, y espero que nos puedas explicar que rayos está pasando

-¿qué está pasando¡Eso es obvio¡Nos han estado engañando!- exclamó Sirius

-Sirius ¡cállate!- le ordenó Belle, él se calló no porque Belle lo hubiese ordenado, sino por el tono de voz empleado por su novia- ahora, Remus ¿qué venías a decirnos?- él tomó aire

-antes que nada, Susan y yo nunca tuvimos la intención de engañarlos, si les ocultamos información de un año para acá, pero la única vez que les mentimos fue al escribir que Susan te envió Belle, pero no les podíamos decir que estábamos aquí en Londres, muy pocas personas sabían que estábamos aquí y todos ellos lo sabían porque están directamente relacionados con la causa

-supongo que en ese grupo se encuentran los Prewett- dijo Belle, Remus asintió- ¿ese grupo es el que nos ha estado ayudando en las batallas contra Voldemort?

-sí, pero de eso no les puedo hablar por el momento- contestó Remus- Belle, Sirius comprendan que esto es una situación bastante difícil, y hemos decidido decirles toda la verdad a ustedes cuatro, tal vez estaremos violando el juramento que le hicimos a…a…al que comanda nuestra organización, pero ustedes son nuestros mejores amigos y merecen saber en que estamos metidos Susan y yo

-¿y eso cuándo va a ser?- preguntó Sirius

-mañana en la tarde dan de alta a James y Susan, hace unas horas estuve hablando con Lily y accedió a escuchar nuestra historia mañana por la noche, así que mañana los espera a las 8 de la noche en su departamento, si es que están dispuestos a volver a confiar en nosotros

-ahí estaremos mañana- afirmó Belle

-mientras que el comanda su organización no sea Voldemort, todavía confiaré en ustedes- le dijo Sirius a su amigo

-te aseguro que no es Voldemort, ni ninguno de sus mortífagos- respondió Remus- es alguien al que conocemos muy bien desde hace años y que jamás pertenecería al lado oscuro

-Remus ¿ya descansaste¿ya comiste algo?- le preguntó Belle viendo sus ojeras aun más marcadas y conociéndolo como lo conocía

-desayune en el Hospital, y la madre de Susan me mandó a descansar- contestó Remus, aunque a un café y la mitad de un pan, no se le puede llamar desayuno, y realmente no tenía la intención de ir a su casa y dormir un poco, sus planes para esa mañana eran otros- no te preocupes, Belle, a la que deberías hacer comer y mandar a descansar es a Lily, ni los padres de James la pudieron separar de él

-pues tú deberías estar con Susan- le dijo Sirius con reclamo

-¡Sirius!- lo reprendió Belle- ¡cómo se te ocurre decir eso!

-Sirius, Belle, yo me voy, quiero tomar una pequeña siesta y regresar lo más pronto posible al hospital- les mintió Remus

-nos vemos allá más tarde- le contestó Belle- y por favor, descansa, dudo que Susan le guste verte tan demacrado

-hasta luego- se despidió Remus, y después salió del departamento de sus amigos. Sirius y Belle siguieron con su plan de descansar un rato. Mientras Remus se dirigió a la casa donde él y Susan habían vivido durante las últimas semanas, se cambio de ropa y se dirigió a Hogwarts donde esperaba hablar con Albus Dumbledore, pero en su mente sólo estaba instalada la horrible sensación de haber estado tan cerca de perder a Susan, y realmente no podía imaginar su vida sin ella, la sola idea de perderla, lo hacía temblar.

Tal como había dicho Remus, en la tarde del siguiente día dieron de alta a James y Susan. James aun tenía lastimada la pierna derecha por lo que contó con la ayuda de Sirius y la de su padre para trasladarse al departamento que compartía con Lily, había declinado la oferta de sus padres de pasar su recuperación en el hogar donde había vivido toda su infancia alegando que no habría nadie que lo cuidara mejor que Lily, la mujer que se casaría en algunos meses, la reacción que tuvieron Jane y William Potter a la noticia de la próxima boda fue de singular alegría, hace tanto que sospechaban el enlace de la pareja que no los sorprendió en lo más mínimo, por lo que desde que James les dio la noticia hasta que se marcharon los señores Potter al anochecer, las tres mujeres, es decir, Lily, Belle y la madre de James no habían dejado de hablar de todos los preparativos de la boda. Una vez que se marcharon los Potter, el departamento de quedó inmerso en el silencio.

-¿hay algo que no me han dicho?- les preguntó James mirándolos con suspicacia, él no tenía idea de todo lo sucedido con Remus y Susan

-¿por qué lo preguntas?- le preguntó a su vez Sirius

-porque los conozco- respondió James- vamos ya díganme ¿qué pasó?

-es algo relacionado con Remus y Susan- le dijo Belle

-¿están bien, verdad¿O les pasó algo en Praga?- los interrogó James, los demás cruzaron miradas, indudablemente estaban enojados pero ninguno había demostrado su enojo de la forma en la que normalmente lo habrían hecho debido a las circunstancias que los rodeaban al recibir la noticia; sin embargo con James era totalmente lo contrario, sin contar que después de Sirius, él era la persona más impulsiva dentro del grupo de amigos, sólo el algunos casos superado por Belle

-antes que te digamos algo, te hacemos la aclaración que ninguno de los tres tenía la menor idea de lo sucedido, la pura casualidad nos ha llevado a descubrirlo ¿entendido?- le dijo Lily, James asintió- Sirius, tú eres el que sabe más, así que cuéntanos todo con lujo de detalle- y así lo hizo, le relató a sus amigos como el ataque había acudido a ver quien había gritado, puesto que creyó oír que era Remus, cuando descubrió que se trataba de Susan y Remus, cuando ella les dijo que James estaba peleando con Voldemort…en ese punto del relato James lo interrumpió

-¡Susan era la que estaba peleando conmigo contra Voldemort!- exclamó sorprendido James

-pues eso creo- le contestó Sirius

-entonces supongo que tú y Remus fueron a ayudarme a luchar contra Voldemort- dijo James

-esa era nuestra intención…pero los hombres lobo no lo impidieron- respondió Sirius con abatimiento- si hubiéramos llegado, Lily no se habría enfrentado con Voldemort

-¿Qué!- exclamó James, Lily había omitido su encuentro con Voldemort- Lily ¿por qué lo hiciste¿Te pudo haber matado?

-James no eres la mejor persona para reclamarme, Voldemort estuvo tan cerca de matarte- le contestó Lily- y además qué querías que hiciera, cuando Mina me dijo que estabas peleando con Voldemort, me sentía morir, James, tenía que detenerlo de alguna forma, no me podía quedar con los brazos cruzados viendo como ese maldito mataba al hombre que amo- y James comprendió a la pelirroja, él también había luchado por ella y por el hijo que tendrían en un futuro, no tenía ningún argumento para reclamarle

-gracias, Lily…y perdona haberte cuestionado- dijo James viendo los ojos verdes de su querida pelirroja, ella se paró del sillón donde se encontraba sentada y se sentó a lada de James abrazándolo

-ahora…volviendo al tema de Susan y Remus- dijo Belle

-no hay nada que hablar- dijo James sorprendiendo a todos los presentes- si nos mintieron deben tener una buena razón, ellos jamás lo harían por desconfianza, porque está claro que entre nosotros no la hay

-¡pero nos mintieron, James!- exclamó Sirius poniéndose de pie- ¡y si confiaran en nosotros nos hubieran dicho toda la verdad!

-¿y qué tal si no se trata de un asunto de confianza?- cuestionó James a su mejor amigo

-yo les cuento todo, confío totalmente en ustedes- dijo Sirius

-pongamos que siendo auror tienes una misión confidencial, de alto secreto ¿no la dirías¿Pondrías en riesgo la misión? Porque estamos de acuerdo que si algún aliado de Voldemort se llegará a enterar, los primeros en torturar para sacarles información serían todas aquellas personas a las que les tienes más confianza ¿te arriesgarías?- siguió diciéndole James, dejando cada vez más perplejos a sus amigos quienes esperaban que James reaccionara de una forma más violenta e irracional

-pero ese no es el caso- alegó Sirius, aunque la verdad era que no tenía respuesta a la pregunta de su amigo

-¿cómo lo sabes, Sirius? No conoces sus razones, por lo tanto no deberías juzgarlos- y James dejó sin argumentos a Sirius, quien viéndose derrotado volvió a sentarse en el sillón con el ceño fruncido. Las palabras de James también habían hecho reflexionar a Belle, y estaba dispuesta a darles una segunda oportunidad; mientras Lily pensaba igual que James, tal vez el hecho que ellos supieran muchas cosas sobre la orden del fénix influyó en su opinión, toda esa información obtenida del pequeño viaje al futuro que habían hecho hace algunos años, y que aun guerdaban en su memoria como si hubiera sido el día anterior. Fue en ese momento que el timbre del departamento sonó.

-deben ser ellos- murmuró Lily, y se levantó a abrir la puerta, la cual al abrirla pudo comprobar que ahí estaban Remus y Susan, está última sobre muletas, Lily les sonrió, lo que los tranquilizó en sobremanera

-pasen los estábamos esperando- les dijo Lily, y así lo hizo la pareja. Cuando estuvieron en la sala Remus y Belle ayudaron a Susan a tomar asiento

-¿estás cómoda?- le preguntó Belle a su amiga una vez que estuvo sentada

-sí, gracias, Belle- contestó con nerviosismo Susan, realmente le temía a la reacción de sus amigos, pero la sonrisa de Lily, la amabilidad de Belle dejaban en claro que con ellas no habría problema, pero ese no era el caso de James y Sirius. Esperaron a que todos estuvieran sentados antes de iniciar la conversación, Lily fue la última en sentarse, volviendo a su lugar junto a James, pero a distancia suficiente para evitar que Sirius hiciera alguna tontería, un silencio sepulcral invadió la pequeña estancia

-y bien ¿cuáles son sus famosas razones?- les preguntó Sirius con ironía

-antes que nada queremos dejar claro que no es un asunto de confianza- habló Susan- y lo que menos queríamos era mentirles, pero hubo circunstancias en las que tuvimos que elegir entre mentirles, o violar el juramento que habíamos hecho

-¿hay un juramento? Vaya, esto se está poniendo interesante- dijo Sirius sin dejar su tono burlesco

-Sirius ¿podrías dejar tus burlar e ironías de lado? Esto es un asunto serio- le dijo fríamente James a su amigo, Sirius le dirigió una mirada furiosa a su amigo- ahora si Remus, Susan, estamos totalmente dispuestos a escucharlos…sin interrumpirlos

-gracias, James- le dijo Remus- no sé como empezarles a explicar…tal vez la primera vez que recibimos la visita de Dumbledore en Praga, fue hace más de un año, nos pidió que le avisáramos de cualquier movimiento raro que se suscitara en Praga, en la escuela, porque tenía informes de movimiento de mortífagos allá, fue entonces que nos dimos cuenta que la mayoría de nuestros amigos estaban de lado de Voldemort, Dumbledore nos abrió los ojos acerca de muchas cosas que suceden en Praga, y que la Facultad era más bien un semillero de fuerzas que apoyaban a Voldemort…fue entonces cuando Dumbledore nos propuso unirnos a la orden del fénix, una organización que él comanda, y de la cual nosotros éramos espías en Praga, sólo teniendo contacto con los mortífagos, sin llegar a ser parte de ellos

-por eso en ese tiempo cortaron la comunicación con nosotros- les dijo Belle, tanto Susan como Remus asintieron

-no nos podíamos arriesgar a que descubrieran con quien estábamos conectados en Inglaterra, si lo hacíamos poníamos en riesgo su vida y la nuestra, esa era nuestra función en Praga, tiempo en el cual conocimos mucho acerca de la magia oscura, de los mortífagos, de Voldemort…pero hace un mes o dos que nos propusieron unirnos a los mortífagos, nosotros nos negamos y tuvimos que huir de Praga

-¿y por qué no vinieron a buscarnos?- les preguntó Lily

-porque cómo les explicábamos las razones de nuestra salida de Praga, le hicimos a Dumbledore un juramento de no contarle a nadie algo sobre la orden del fénix, además que la orden nos necesitaba para otras cosas- le contestó Susan

-¿entonces por qué nos están contando todo esto?- les preguntó James

-porque ayer fui a hablar con Dumbledore- respondió Remus- le conté todo lo sucedido en el ataque, y le pedí que considerará formar parte de la orden del fénix

-¿y qué te dijo Dumbledore?- le preguntó Belle

-que desde hace tiempo ya había tenido esa idea, él cree que son muy buenos aurores y que podrían ser de gran ayuda a la orden, por supuesto si están de acuerdo en pertenecer a ella, si no lo quieren hacer pues simplemente les modificaremos la memoria

-pero ¿qué es la orden del fénix?- les preguntó Sirius

-una organización dirigida por Dumbledore que reúne a todo tipo de personas con un solo fin: destruir a Voldemort, entre los miembros hay aurores, miembros del wizengamot, contrabandistas, profesores de Hogwarts, espías, extranjeros, etcétera; como ya han de saber el Ministerio de Magia no tiene ni idea de esta organización, aunque algunos de sus miembros se han encargado de estropear cualquier averiguación acerca de nosotros

-¡por eso no avanzamos en la investigación!- exclamó Sirius- los Prewett están haciendo todo lo posible para retrasarla

-así es- dijo Remus- pero también han dado información acerca de ataques que el cuartel ignoraba, aunque no lo crean la orden del fénix está mejor informada que el mismo Ministro de Magia

-entonces que dicen ¿se quieren unir a nuestra causa?- les preguntó Susan. En ningún momento James y Lily lo dudaron, para ellos era un gran honor pertenecer a la orden del fénix, mientras Sirius y Belle aun seguían pensándolo

-Voldemort ¿sabe de la existencia de la orden?- les preguntó Belle

-sí y tiene más información de la Orden, que el Ministerio de Magia- le respondió Remus a su amiga- además es bien sabido que al único mago que le teme Voldemort es a Dumbledore, y los mortífagos le temen más a la orden, que a los aurores del ministerio, aunque claro muchos de ellos son parte de la orden

-yo sí me uno- declaró Lily

-yo también- dijo James

-yo igual- dijo a su vez Belle

-¿Sirius?- le preguntó Susan

-déjenme entender algo, las mentiras, esa carta, todo eso fue porque no nos podían decir nada acerca de la Orden, porque su único propósito es destruir a Voldemort…y que todo esto no tiene nada que ver con la confianza que hay entre nosotros- Remus y Susan asintieron- entonces…yo también quiero ser parte de la Orden del Fénix

-¿están concientes de todos los peligros que corren a partir de este momento?- les preguntó Remus

-no tenemos mucha idea- contestó sinceramente James- pero lo que sea estoy dispuesto a enfrentarlo, todo sea por un futuro mejor

-ahora hay que dejar este pequeño problema de lado y hay que brindar porque de nuevo estamos los seis juntos- propuso Belle, se puso de pie y de la cocina sacó la caja que Susan y Remus le habían regalado por su cumpleaños, les repartió una botella de cerveza a cada uno, todos se pusieron de pie, algunos con ayuda, e iniciaron un brindis.

-¡yo brindo por la amistad!- brindó Sirius

-¡porque estamos juntos hoy!- exclamó a su vez Belle

-¡por lo que hemos vivido juntos!- dijo Lily uniéndose al brindis

-¡por un futuro mejor!- brindó James

-¡por la vida que nos espera juntos!- exclamó Susan

-¡porque siempre estemos juntos!-dijo Remus, los seis chocaron sus botellas y exclamaron ¡Salud, y al mismo tiempo tomaron de su cerveza, una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en el rostro de todos.

Ese día lo guardarían en su memoria de dos formas, uno, como uno de los recuerdos más preciados, felices y muy valiosos de su vida, tal vez muchos años después que esto sucediera más de uno de ellos daría lo que fuera por volver a vivir esos tiempos. Y la segunda forma fue que a partir de ese momento, en que Belle, Sirius, Lily y James pasaron a formar parte de la orden del fénix, los seis se convirtieron en un excelente grupo de batalla, todos se complementaban a la perfección, y en contra parte se ganaron muchos enemigos, y Voldemort vio en ellos un grupo peligrosos el cual tenía que destruir a toda costa.

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado porque hubo partes que me costó muchísimo escribirlo, en especial la parte del ataque, jamás en todo el tiempo que llevo escribiendo fics había escrito algo parecido, de ahí la dificultad. Además si les digo la verdad no tenía planeado para este capítulo la petición de matrimonio, pero al escribirlo simplemente salió. Los dejo que tengo que estudiar de contabilidad, y no sé mucho que digamos, en fin, no sé cuando publique el próximo capítulo, espero que sea antes de terminar el año, pero les doy unos pequeños adelantos: embarazo, boda y Peter Pettigrew hace su aparición estelar. **

**Les agradecería que me dejaran su opinión del fic, críticas, felicitaciones, díganme lo que quieran, todo es bien recibido.**

**Los invito a leer mis otros fics.**

**Ahora si me despido…hasta luego.**

**Muchos saludos desde México.**


	18. La vida debe continuar

**Hola!! Cuánto tiempo sin aparecerme?? A lo mejor y hasta pensaron que la tierra ya me había tragado, pero pues nop. Ya estoy de regreso!!.**

**Les tengo que confesar q ya hasta perdí la cuenta de cuándo fue la última vez que actualice, pero ya estoy de regreso y les prometo no volverme a desaparecer por tanto tiempo, mucho menos ahora que estamos cada vez más cerca del final.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews o me han mandado un correo, no saben cuánto los valoro y son los que me recuerdan porque tengo que terminar este fic, me alientan a seguir adelante, MUCHAS GRACIAS A:**

Hermy Evans, Arianita Black, Estrella de Kaleido Star, Kaito Seishiro, Seika, S. Lily Potter, Lily Potter Weasley, ayelen, lily potter weasley95, Nino H y a Stephanie Scaldaferro.

Además de todos aquellos que han agregado este fic a sus favoritos o lo tienen como alerta, muchas gracias.

**Espero que les guste este capítulo que me costó…bueno, muchísimo trabajo. **

**Les recuerdo que este fan fic lo comencé a escribir antes que el quinto libro saliera en español, entonces si hay cosas que no concuerdan pues ya saben el por qué.**

**También comprendo que por el tiempo que llevaba de no publicar seguramente ya hasta olvidaron la historia, por eso les recomiendo leer el pequeño resumen que les prepare.**

**Resumen de Viaje al Futuro**

En los primeros meses del séptimo años de Lily y James en Hogwarts, éstos sostienen una de sus típicas discusiones, la cual termina en un duelo que debido a hechizos cruzados llevan a Lily y James cuarenta años en el futuro. En el futuro conocen a Kate, una chica de séptimo año que los ayuda porque son sus abuelos. A pesar de los intentos de Kate Potter de tratar de mantener el futuro ocultó, James y Lily son demasiado curiosos, lo que los lleva a descubrir parte de la historia desde que se casan hasta que mueren por su hijo, además de fragmentos de la vida de Harry como su casamiento con Hermione Granger y conocer a sus dos nietos, Elijah y Kate, los cuales son mellizos. También en el futuro se encuentran con Remus Lupin y Arabella Figg, quienes les dan un pequeño esbozo de lo que fue de su vida, como que Remus era profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y que Belle se había hecho pasar por una viejecita para cuidar a Harry; a través de ellos saben que Susan Henderson muere durante la primera guerra y Sirius al inicio de la segunda.

Con la ayuda de todos ellos regresan al pasado, para encontrarse que en ese tiempo sus amigos Sirius, Remus, Susan y Belle se habían metido en un montón de problemas por echarse la culpa mutuamente de su desaparición. James y Lily se hacen la promesa de jamás decir dónde estuvieron, pero mucho más importante se hacen la promesa de cambiar el futuro. Con el tiempo, Lily acepta salir con James, así como poco a poco ayudan a sus amigos a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Al terminar Hogwarts, Sirius y Belle son novios, así como Remus y Susan, ésta última se convierte en animaga para poder estar con Remus en luna llena. James, Lily, Sirius y Belle son aceptados en la Academia de Aurores, Susan renuncia a su puesto porque no aceptan a Remus, ellos se marchan a Praga a una escuela especializada en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras Peter deja Inglaterra para ayudar en los negocios familiares.

En Praga, Susan y Remus se unen a la Orden del Fénix, su función era investigar las acciones mortífagas en esa parte de Europa. Debido a que son descubiertos huyen a Londres, ocultándoles a sus amigos su verdadero paradero. Hasta que éste queda al descubierto durante un ataque donde James, Lily y Susan enfrentan a Voldemort. Debido a las circunstancias les explican a grandes rasgos sus actividades durante los dos años que estuvieron en Praga, finalmente les ofrecen unirse a la Orden del Fénix. Antes del ataque James y Lily se comprometen en matrimonio.

**Los invito a leer la continuación de esta historia.**

**18. La vida debe continuar**

**Por Gala Potter**

Los meses habían pasado desde que Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black y Arabella Figg se unieran a la Orden del Fénix junto a sus amigos Remus Lupin y Susan Henderson; desde entonces otro panorama de la guerra se les había abierto, un lado más horrible, más complicado, extenso y sobretodo un caos sobre el cual el Ministerio de Magia no tenía control alguno, lo peor era que el problema no sólo era Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos, sino el mismo gobierno, no había ningún orden, cada departamento hacía su trabajo pero no eran capaces de colaborar con los demás, su incapacidad de trabajar en equipo los estaba llevando a perder la guerra contra el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos; y la Orden del Fénix hacía lo que podía, lo que estaba a su alcance, pero era un tarea que cada día se volvía más compleja de realizar, además que estaba llevando a la mayoría de sus integrantes a una muerte segura.

Sin embargo a pesar de los riesgos y sinsabores de su vida los miembros de la Orden hacían todo lo posible para ser felices, y sin lugar a dudas el mejor ejemplo eran James y Lily, algunos los tachaban de locos e irresponsables ¿por qué casarse cuando se tiene uno de los empleos más riesgosos en tiempos de guerra? ¿por qué formar una familia cuando puedes perder la vida en cualquier instante? No obstante para ellos esas no eran más que razones para iniciar una vida como matrimonio. E indudablemente unos de los momentos más felices en la vida de Lily y James era aquellos instantes que le dedicaban a la preparación de su boda, por eso aquella noche de principios de Mayo el futuro matrimonio Potter se encontraba en su departamento ocupados, como desde hace algunos meses, con asuntos relacionados a su próxima boda, el asunto de ese día era ver que personas ya habían confirmado su asistencia a la ceremonia que se celebraría en escasas semanas. James se encargaba de leer las cartas, mientras su prometida se encargaba de tachar o no los nombres de las personas en la lista que sostenía.

-¿Sirius Black y Arabella Figg?- leyó en el pergamino Lily

-hasta la pregunta ofende- le contestó James a la pelirroja- ¿crees que ese par no asistiría a nuestra boda?

-sólo leía la lista- dijo Lily- ya sé que serían incapaces de faltar a nuestra boda

-pues no han enviado su carta para confirmar su asistencia, aunque no creo que haga falta, Sirius va a ser nuestro padrino

-y Belle la madrina- añadió Lily- ¿cuánto se tardará Sirius en proponerle matrimonio a la loca de mi amiga?

-pues yo creo que no falta mucho, pero te apuesto lo que quieras que Susan y Remus se van a casar primero

-no lo sé, yo no me atrevería a afirmarlo- contestó Lily

-¿cuánto apuesta, futura señora Potter?- le preguntó James a su prometida

-¡oh, no! ¡no me vas a convencer de apostar una cosa así!- exclamó Lily

-¿por qué no? Ellos jamás se enterarían, esto quedaría sólo entre nosotros dos y creo que podemos guardar el secreto

-James no me vas a convencer- dijo Lily

-si gano la apuesta yo decorare la habitación de Harry a mi gusto, y si pierdo, prometo que yo seré el que se levante cuando Harry llore por la madrugada, durante los primeros tres meses, después de ahí nos turnaremos- Lily lo volteó a ver sorprendida

-amor ¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó Lily preocupada por la salud mental de su prometido

-por supuesto ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?- le contestó James

-amor, porque todavía ni siquiera engendramos a Harry- le dijo Lily

-ya lo sé, pero sé que lo haremos, mi hijo nacerá el próximo año y...es lo único que se me ocurrió apostar, por favor, Lily, te prometo, te juro, que ninguno de nuestros locos amigos se va a enterar sobre esta pequeña apuesta, sólo es para divertirnos un poco

-además, ¿cómo tienes la certeza que ellos se casarán?- le preguntó Lily a su futuro esposo recordando los días que pasaron en el futuro- recuerda que según lo que nos dijo Remus, ninguno logró concretar su matrimonio

-Lils, amor, si la apuesta se logra cumplir ¿sabes lo que significaría? No importa quién se case primero, el punto es que lo hagan, y sí es así, Lils, esa sería la mejor señal que cambiamos el futuro

-tienes razón, pero si apostamos promete que ellos no sabrán ni una palabra

-yo James William Potter prometo que ninguno de mis amigos, ni conocidos sabrá algo sobre esta apuesta- dijo James con voz solemne, Lily sonrió

-bien, yo apuesto a que Belle y Sirius se van a casar primero- le dijo Lily a su futuro esposo

-yo apuesto que Remus y Susan se casarán primero- añadió James con una sonrisa

-no importa el orden en que se comprometan, el día en cuestión es cuando se casen ¿de acuerdo?

-total y absolutamente- contestó James- oye amor, en verdad tienes ganas de seguir revisando la lista de invitados

-pues no mucho- respondió con sinceridad Lily- pero sólo faltan tres semanas y mientras más pronto acabemos con todos los preparativos, más tranquila me voy a sentir

-Lils, amor, te ves algo estresada…yo sé cuál es la mejor cura para quitarte ese estrés

-¿y cuál es? Si se puede saber- preguntó Lily muy interesada mientras se sentaba en las piernas de James

-mmm…no sé…tal vez esta- le susurró James al oído antes de comenzar a besar su cuello

-interesante y encantadora propuesta, señor Potter- le dijo Lily antes de atrapar sus labios en un apasionado beso que James jamás rechazaría, sus manos empezaban un recorrido por el cuerpo ya conocido de la persona amada cuando para su mala suerte alguien tocó el timbre de su pequeño hogar

-voy a matar a cualquiera que esté afuera de esa puerta- murmuró Lily y no tuvo más remedio que ponerse de pie y acomodarse la ropa

-yo abriré- dijo James levantándose y poniéndose la ropa en su lugar. Con una clara de disgusto James abrió la puerta, sin embargo ésta se borró cuando abrió la puerta y encontró a la baja figura de su amigo Peter Pettigrew- ¡Peter!- el susodicho sonrió tímidamente- ¡que milagro, amigo! Pero vamos pasa- y James lo dejó pasar libremente a su hogar- ¡Lily ven a ver quién nos visita!

-¡Peter!- exclamó con emoción Lily de inmediato acudió a abrazarlo.

No muy lejos de ahí, Arabella Figg estaba sola en el departamento que compartía con Sirius, sentada en el alféizar de la ventana que se encontraba en la estancia, las luces de su hogar se encontraban apagadas y ella aprovechaba las sombras de esa oscura noche para ocultarse, tal vez lo más cercano que podía hacer para desaparecer de ese mundo, tristemente se preguntaba ¿dónde había quedado todo ese valor que por mucho tiempo la había caracterizado? Se sentía atemorizada como jamás en su vida se había sentido, sin embargo la raíz de ese miedo poco tenía que ver con Voldemort o sus mortífagos; por la tarde había recibido una noticia que definitivamente cambiaria su vida y posiblemente para muchas mujeres un sueño hecho realidad, no obstante para Belle no significaba otra cosa más que miedo, miedo a lo que pudiera pasar, miedo a la reacción de Sirius y un miedo de no saber el futuro que le deparaba al hijo que llevaba en sus entrañas ¿qué le podía esperar al hijo de dos miembros de la Orden del Fénix? Además, no estaba preparada para tener un hijo aunque tampoco deseaba perderlo porque desde que sabía de la existencia de su pequeño hijo toda su vida dio un giro abrupto e insospechado, ahora ese pequeño ser era el centro de todo su universo, fruto del amor que sentía por Sirius. Él no sabía que en pocos meses se convertirían en padres y por ello aquella noche Belle estaba esperando el regreso de Sirius, brincó cuando oyó la puerta abrirse.

Sirius abrió con cansancio la puerta de su hogar, había pasado parte del día lidiando con los desesperantes de sus compañeros aurores y después la reunión semanal de la Orden del Fénix lo había terminado por hartar, sólo quería llegar a su cama y dormir; sin embargo todo eso se desvaneció cuando notó la silueta de Belle en la ventana, esperándolo.

-¿Belle…pero qué…?- empezó a preguntar Sirius- pensé que estarías durmiendo

-¿qué tal la reunión de la orden?- preguntó Belle, Sirius la observó sin entenderla, desde hace semanas Belle se había estado comportando de una forma extraña y la comunicación entre ellos se había vuelto casi nula y ahora estaba ahí sentada preguntándole sobre la Orden del Fénix, definitivamente no la entendía

-me esperaste para hablar de la Orden- dijo Sirius atónito acercándose hacia donde ella se encontraba- te conozco Belle y sé que me has estado ocultado algo, no sé qué es y créeme que he tratado de no hacer especulaciones absurdas, pero ya estoy harto, si quieres hablar, ve directo al grano

-tienes razón, necesitamos hablar- dijo Belle con un tono de voz que a Sirius no le agradó en absoluto, se levantó y se mantuvo en frente de Sirius manteniendo su vista fija en los ojos grises del animago

-bien, te escucho ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?- ella sintió la mirada furiosa de Sirius

-perdón por no decirte lo que estaba pasando y si no te dije nada fue por miedo, te amo, Sirius y esto no estaba en mis planes- Belle bajó la vista y una lágrima silenciosa empezó a correr por su mejilla

-pequeña, me estás asustando- le dijo Sirius levantando su rostro para verla directamente a los ojos y tomando su mano con suma delicadeza- ¿qué está pasando?

-yo…yo…estoy embarazada- Sirius se quedó estupefacto ante la noticia, soltó lentamente a Belle y se quedó estático incapaz de decir palabra alguna hasta que finalmente se dejó caer en el sillón anonadado

-¿estás segura?- preguntó dubitativo

-totalmente, tengo siete semanas de embarazo- se sentó a su lado, de inmediato Sirius tomó su mano y fijó su mirada en ella

-Belle…¡vamos a ser padres!- exclamó con una emoción contenida y dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Belle apenas atinó a asentir- -¿no estás contenta?

-claro que lo estoy, Sirius voy a tener un hijo tuyo, un hijo del hombre que amo y que está conmigo aquí, feliz…pero no te puedo negar que tengo miedo, estamos en guerra y los dos estamos demasiado involucrados para no preocuparme por la seguridad de nuestro hijo

-pequeña, estoy aquí para protegerte, cuidarte y defenderte, tanto a ese bebé como a ti, mi amor, me importas más que mi propia vida

-te amo, Sirius- le dijo Belle abrazándolo tan fuerte como si de ello dependiera su vida

-yo te amo más, Belle, y escúchame, siempre voy a estar a tu lado, no importa lo que pase, este bebé- le dijo mientras posaba su mano sobre el todavía vientre plano de Belle- va a ser recibido con todo el amor del mundo, no importa si estamos en guerra, sé que saldremos adelante y lucharemos por darle a nuestro hijo un mundo mejor- y la besó dulcemente en los labios

-gracias, amor- le dijo Belle viéndolo a los ojos- te amo como no tienes idea y jamás dudes de lo que siento por ti

-Belle, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y sin ti perdería mi rumbo, sé que no soy la pareja perfecta, ni mucho menos tuve un buen ejemplo para ser el padre ideal, pero por ti voltearía el mundo de cabeza, cruzaría el mundo, iría hasta el fin del mundo…lo que sea, te amo tanto y juro que siempre lo haré hasta el fin de mis días y todavía en el mundo de los muertos te seguiría amando porque tú eres la única mujer en mi vida, la más importante y la más esencial, por la que vivo y por la que moriría

-Sirius yo también te amaré hasta el fin de mis días, y estoy segura que vas a ser un buen padre- el animago la abrazó tan fuerte y la besó con todo el amor que le tenía hasta que abruptamente se separó de ella, Belle lo observó sin entender, la soltó y comenzó a dar vueltas como loco por todo el departamento

-Sirius ¿qué…?

-este departamento es muy pequeño para tener pequeños Sirius y Bellecitas corriendo por aquí, una casa grande con un enorme jardín y de preferencia en un barrio mágico sería lo ideal, hay que comprar muchas cosas, pero eso no es lo importante, por ahora…hay otra cosa más importante que hacer antes de comprar una casa…- fue cuando detuvo su andar y se plantó frente a Belle tomándola de las manos y viéndola con una ternura infinita

-¿comprar una casa?- preguntó Belle sin saber exactamente que sentir si emoción o miedo a que todo en su relación se apresurara

-eso lo hablaremos después- le contestó- primero y que conste que no lo hago por lo que me acabas de decir, de hecho que vayamos a ser padres es sólo una razón más, pero para este fin no es la más importante, lo llevó pensando desde hace semanas, por no decir meses, creo que Lily y James tuvieron la culpa, no lo sé, el punto es que te amo como jamás pensé amar a alguien, que eres mi razón para respirar, para vivir, realmente no me puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, eres mi luz, eres mi todo, quiero pasar lo que me quede de vida contigo, quiero que envejezcamos juntos, quiero tener una casa rodeada por nuestros hijos, luego por nuestros nietos, quiero despertar cada mañana de mi vida a tu lado, quiero hacerte el amor todo el día, quiero amarte y tenerte a mi lado para siempre, quiero que seas la hermosa señora Black, Belle, pequeña ¿te quieres casar con este loco desquiciado que te ama locamente?

-por supuesto que me quiero casar con este loco desquiciado maniático que yo tanto amo- lo abrazó, lo besó con toda la pasión de su amor. Él la tomó en sus brazos y se juro que nunca habría alguna cosa que lo pudiera separar de su amada Belle, olvidando por un momento la maldad y la envidia de las cual estaban rodeados sin siquiera saberlo.

-Hola Lily ¿cómo han estado?- dijo tímidamente Peter cuando la pelirroja lo abrazó. Definitivamente nunca comprendería porque sus amigos habían elegido a ese grupo de chicas que por tanto tiempo habían sido sus enemigas acérrimas, sin embargo a la única que le había llegado a tomar algo de aprecio era a Lily Evans.

-muy bien, bueno como locos con los preparativos de la boda- respondió con una gran sonrisa Lily- supongo que recibiste la invitación

-por supuesto por eso estoy aquí, no me perdería la boda de uno de mis mejores amigos- contestó Peter mitad verdad, mitad mentira.

-tengo que avisarles a Remus y Sirius- dijo James- esta ocasión hay que celebrarla ¡los merodeadores de nuevo juntos!- fue hacia la pequeña chimenea, pero antes de echar los polvos flu se detuvo- mejor me aparezco, digo esta ocasión entra dentro de las lista de cosas urgentes por las cuales podemos ignorar el hechizo anti-desaparición

-James, los vas a asustar…-sin embargo su prometido la ignoró y desapareció.

Y tal como Lily lo había pronosticado sus amigos se llevaron un buen susto cuando lo vieron aparecer de la nada, ese medio sólo lo utilizaban cuando había algún ataque o realmente fuera una cosa urgente y necesaria. Por supuesto ni Susan y mucho menos Belle consideraron la visita de Peter como urgente y necesaria, pero ambas tuvieron que tragarse sus comentarios al ver que sus respectivas parejas recibían la noticia con felicidad y no les quedó más remedio que acompañar a Remus y Sirius al hogar de los Potter.

-¡Colagusano!- exclamó Sirus cuando apareció en medio de la sala de los Potter y visualizó Peter, lo abrazó con mucho cariño- ¡¿cuánto tiempo sin verte?! Incluso llegué a pensar que la tierra te había tragado, ni una carta, ni una visita…acaso te olvidaste de tus amigos.- Belle que apareció junto con su recién prometido se mantuvo al margen, no soportaba a Peter y jamás lo haría, pero hace tiempo que había desistido de abrirles los ojos a Sirius, James y Remus, ellos lo veían como uno de sus mejores amigos y no había nada en el mundo que los convenciera de lo contrario.

-no…no…- dijo Peter- sólo…estuve muy ocupado, ya sabes el negocio familiar…pero ni loco me perdería la boda de Cornamenta

-Peter…-oyeron una voz que venía cerca de la puerta, ahí se habían aparecido Remus y Susan, el licántropo inmediatamente fue a saludar a su amigo. Mientras Susan se sentaba en el sillón tratando de ignorar al recién llegado, a su lado se sentó Belle con el mismo rostro de desagrado que la rubia.

-¿realmente crees que vino a la boda de James y Lily?- le preguntó susurrando Belle a Susan. Sus voces eran apagadas por los gritos y festejos de los merodeadores.

-espero que sí- murmuró Susan- pero ya sabes que siempre he tenido una mala espina con respecto a Peter

-lo sé- dijo Belle- pero ¿sabes? yo tengo les tengo una noticia realmente genial

-¿tú? Déjame adivinar…Sirius te pidió matrimonio- la sonrisa de Belle no dejó lugar a dudas

-sí, pero hay una noticia aun mejor- la rubia arqueó sus cejas con sorpresa

-estoy embarazada- le dijo al oído Belle a su amiga, el grito de felicidad proferido por Susan fue lo suficientemente alto para acallar las voces de los merodeadores

-¡felicidades!- exclamó Susan abrazando a su amiga

-¿por qué gritan?- preguntó James viendo a las dos amigas, Sirius sonrió sabiendo la razón

-ah…no es nada- dijo Sirius sin disimular su gran sonrisa- solamente Belle y yo nos vamos a casar, y lo más importante vamos a ser padres

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron todos al unísono

-¿cuándo pensaban decirnos?- preguntó Lily

-es que apenas hoy sucedió todo- respondió con una sonrisa Sirius

-entonces tenemos más razones para festejar- exclamó emocionado James

-Canuto ¡felicidades!- le dijo Remus a su mejor amigo dándole un fuerte abrazo- jamás pensé que fueras el primero en convertirse en padre

-pues ya ves como son las cosas- respondió Sirius. Después de eso todo mundo empezó a felicitar al próximo matrimonio Black, y tal como lo había dicho James los amigos organizaron una rápida cena para festejar los tres importantes acontecimientos: el regreso de Peter, el embarazo de Belle y por supuesto la próxima boda entre Arabella Figg y Sirius Black.

-¿y cuánto tienes de embarazo, Belle?- le preguntó Lily a su amiga

-siete semanas- respondió la castaña mientras tomaba la botella recién abierta de vino

-¡ah, no!- le dijo Susan quitándole la botella de las manos- usted ya no puede tomar eso, sino imagínate cómo va a salir ese hijo tuyo, de por si teniendo la sangre Black y Figg va a ser una amenaza para el mundo- todo el mundo se echó a reír

-¡ey! ¡mi hijo no va a ser ninguna amenaza!- se quejó Sirius mientras todavía el resto reía

-¿ya pensaron la fecha de la boda?- preguntó James- porque todavía podemos hacer unos cuantos arreglos y hacer una boda doble…o hasta triple- Remus y Susan no pudieron evitar enrojecerse

-James te casas en tres semanas- contestó Sirius- y yo quiero una boda discreta, digo solamente ustedes y la familia de Belle

-exactamente- dijo Belle- pero tampoco nos queremos apresurar

-lo mejor sería que se casaran antes de que tengas una panza que no te deje ni caminar, para que puedas disfrutar tu boda- le dijo Lily

-o después que nazca el bebé- añadió Susan- así no les preguntará de dónde estaba cuando ustedes se casaron

-no, antes de que nazca- dijo Belle- tal vez Agosto o Septiembre ¿qué opinas, Sirius?

-me gusta Septiembre- respondió Canuto

-pero no sería mejor que se casarán de inmediato- opinó Peter- antes que a Belle se le empiece a notar el embarazo y toda la gente empiece a expandir chismes

-nunca me ha importado lo que diga la gente- le contestó Belle

-mucho menos a mí- agregó Sirius- mientras Belle sepa que me caso con ella porque la amo, porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella y no porque me sienta obligado por su embarazo, me doy por satisfecho ¿entiendes Peter?

-esa mujer está loca ¿qué tal si sólo lo hace para atraparte?- toda la mesa se quedó muda

-¡cómo te atreves!- exclamó furiosa Belle poniéndose de pie y sacando su varita

-Peter no te atrevas a volverlo a insinuar, siquiera, eres mi amigo, pero jamás insultes a la mujer que amo, a mi futura esposa ¿entendiste? Porque la próxima vez olvidaré la amistad que nos une

-yo…yo…lo siento- musitó Colagusano. Peter Pettigrew jamás llegaría a entender el amor y la devoción que sus amigos le tenían a sus respectivas parejas, porque él nunca sentiría el sentimiento y la unión que había entre ellos, quizá en su corazón el único sentimiento latente era la envidia de la vida perfecta de sus amigos llena de felicidad y dicha en medio de la oscuridad de la guerra. Para cambiar de tema Remus formuló una pregunta que no fue recibida con agrado por parte de la pelirroja:

-mejor cuéntanos, Lily ¿ya fuiste a hablar con tus padres?- le preguntó Remus haciendo que la pelirroja se pusiera nerviosa de repente

-hace un mes que fui a invitarlos a la boda- respondió la pelirroja- pero mamá se enfadó y desde entonces ni siquiera me contesta el teléfono

-realmente le doy toda la razón a tu mamá- opinó Belle cuando nuevamente tomó asiento más tranquila- la hiciste a un lado, sé tus razones, pero no se me hacen justas

-Belle, no los quiero arriesgar mientras menos se involucren en el mundo mágico, mucho mejor- dijo la pelirroja

-¡pero es tu boda, Lily!- exclamó Belle

-yo los iría a buscar- sugirió Remus- tal vez si les explicarás la guerra, tu trabajo, ellos comprenderían tus razones y no pondrían ninguna objeción de ir a tu boda

-como si fuera tan fácil…- dijo desesperada la pelirroja

-además no sólo es tu boda Lily- habló Sirius- tus padres tienen derecho a saber que día a día arriesgas tu vida para salvar al mundo del hoyo en el que está metido por culpa de ese loco

-James me sorprende que no hayas hecho nada para solucionar esta situación- le dijo Remus

-¡claro que lo he hecho!- exclamó James- desde hace meses que llevó insistiéndole a Lily que le explique a sus padres todo de una vez por todas, así podríamos trasladarlos a un lugar más seguro

-la ignorancia no es seguridad, Lily- dijo Remus- no porque ellos no sepan todo lo que sucede a su alrededor, no quiere decir que estén a salvo

-pero…

-no hay pero que valga, Lily- le dijo Belle

-está bien, iré a buscar a mis padres- fue convencida la pelirroja aunque no de muy buen agrado

-promételo, Lily Evans- le advirtió Susan- porque te conozco como la palma de mi mano y sé que eres capaz de echarte para atrás

-bien…yo Lilian Marie Evans les prometo que iré a buscar a mis padres

-di una fecha- le solicitó Remus, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Lily

-les prometo que iré a buscarlos la semana que entra

-no, eso es mucho tiempo- dijo Sirius- ¿qué te parece mañana?

-mañana tenemos el día libre en el Cuartel- añadió James- no te preocupes, amor, yo voy contigo

-bien, ganaron, les prometo que mañana los iré a buscar- dijo resignada Lily

-si no lo haces, Lily, tendrás que sufrir nuestra venganza- la amenazó Sirius, ella apenas pudo asentir

-¿y ustedes para cuándo la boda?- le preguntó Belle a Susan y Remus tratando de aligerar la tensión del ambiente

-nosotros...bueno…ehh…- dijeron ambos mientras su rostro adquiría un enrojecimiento poco común ellos, razón que causó las risas entre sus amigos. La cena transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad mientras los amigos se dedicaban a hacer planes y a tomar decisiones sobre un futuro que se veía turbio e inseguro.

Al siguiente día a Lily Evans no le quedó otro remedio más que cumplir su promesa, sabía que contaba con todo el apoyo de James, el hombre que tanto amaba. Durante todos esos meses que organizaba todos los preparativos para su boda siempre tuvo un malestar que le causaba angustia y una indescriptible tristeza, pues su mamá, Nancy Evans, estaba enfadada con ella y no era para menos, la había hecho de lado en todos los preparativos de la boda y no era porque no quisiera tenerla ahí sino por mantenerla a salvo, no quería involucrarla en la vida tan complicada y peligrosa que tenía. Agradeció la compañía de James porque conocía perfectamente a sus padres y sabía que le estarían echando toda la culpa a él, además necesitaba apoyo para decirles toda la verdad sobre lo que estaba pasando en su mundo. Cuando el futuro matrimonio Potter llegó al apacible vecindario de Little Whinging en Surrey se temieron la peor reacción de lo Evans, solamente Lily pedía que su hermana no se encontrará en casa porque realmente no tenía ganas de estar aguantando sus majaderías.

-Llegamos- anunció Lily cuando estuvieron frente al hogar de los Evans y su perfecto jardín

-¿estás preparada?- le preguntó James a su novia, Lily negó con la cabeza

-tengo miedo, James, no sé si mi mamá me pueda perdonar- dijo Lily en un susurró

-yo creo que todo va a salir bien- la alentó James- son tus padres y te aman sobre todas las cosas

-gracias- contestó Lily y abrazó a James tratando de convencerse de las palabras de James

-todo va a salir bien, pelirroja- dijo James dándole un beso en la frente, Lily sonrió- ¿vamos?- la pelirroja asintió, se separaron y James la tomó de la mano, juntos caminaron hacia la puerta del hogar de los Evans. James tocó el timbre. A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una muchacha rubia que respondía al nombre de Petunia Evans, que al instante borró su sonrisa y la sustituyó por una mueca de desagrado y disgusto.

-¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Petunia con brusquedad a Lily- hace tiempo que ya no eres bien recibida en este casa

-Petunia, no te vine a visitar a ti, yo vine a ver a mis padres- le contestó Lily tratando de mantener la tranquilidad

-pues tendrán que venir otro día- dijo Petunia- Vernon está aquí y no quiero causar una mala impresión, digo, tener una "hermana" como tú no es ningún orgullo, y realmente no quiero que conozca al bueno para nada que tienes como novio- James hizo acopió de toda su paciencia, para evitar contestarle a su futura cuñada

-Pet, por favor, necesito hablar con mis padres- le rogó Lily a su hermana

-no pierdas tu tiempo, Lilian, ellos no te quieren ver

-Petunia, déjame pasar- le exigió Lily con toda la tranquilidad que pudo

-ya te dije mis razones, tú no das un paso más, ya te he dicho miles de veces que le harías un favor al mundo si desapareces

-tú no eres nadie para prohibirnos la entrada- le dijo James- así que por favor hazte a un lado

-¿o qué? ¿Vas a utilizar uno de tus hechizos baratos?- James sacó la varita dispuesto a atacar a su futura cuñada

-¡Petunia! ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué tardas tanto?- preguntó una voz que salía de la estancia, James al reconocer a la madre de Lily guardó su varita al instante

-¡Mamá!- exclamaron al unísono Lily y Petunia

-¡señora Evans!- exclamó al mismo tiempo James

-¡Lily!- exclamó con sorpresa Nancy Evans al ver a su hija menor

-mamá…yo…-empezó a decir Lily, sin embargo no la dejó continuar

-pasa, hija- le dijo la señora Evans a su hija- siempre serás bienvenida en esta casa, vamos Petunia déjalos pasar- con enfado la hija mayor de los Evans se hizo a un lado

-buenas tardes, señora Evans- saludó cordialmente James, pero no recibió respuesta alguna

-¿cómo has estado, mamá?- le preguntó Lily a su madre

-bien-respondió escuetamente-pasemos a la sala porque, supongo yo, hay muchas cosas que necesitan explicación. Lily quería que la tierra se la tragara, jamás había estado en una situación similar con sus padres, sabía que su mamá seguía enojada pero ella mantenía la calma aun en las situaciones más difíciles, realmente del que temía era de su padre pues conocía perfectamente su temperamento explosivo, el mismo que ella había heredado. En cuanto entraron a la sala lo primero que vieron fue la figura imponente de Michael Evans quien no hizo absolutamente ningún gesto al ver a Lily y a James, y apenas le echaron un vistazo al hombre que acompañaba a su padre.

-hola, papá- saludó Lily tímidamente, no obstante no recibió ni una mirada de su padre

-supongo que no conocen a Vernon Dursley, es el prometido de Petunia- los presentó Michael Evans, tanto Lily como James fijaron su vista en el susodicho y ambos recordaron la descripción que tanto Kate como Harry les habían hecho sobre Vernon Dursley, la cual coincidía casi a la perfección, era corpulento y rollizo, su cuello era casi inexistente y en esa época aun sin bigote; sin embargo desde ese momento les desagradó la forma despectiva y arrogante como los miraba-Vernon, ella es mi hija menor Lilian y su prometido James Potter

-mucho gusto- le dijo Lily con una sonrisa, se acercó a darle la mano, él apenas tocó la mano de la pelirroja y mucho menos le contestó

-un placer conocerlo- dijo James tendiéndole la mano, pero Vernon ni siquiera se acercó a él

-Petunia me ha hablado muy poco de ustedes- le dijo Vernon a James, lo cual era totalmente cierto, sólo sabía que Petunia detestaba a su hermana y no podía ver ni en pintura al que era novio de su hermana

-era de esperarse- le contestó Lily- hace varios años que no vivo aquí

-tomen asiento- les pidió Nancy Evans, su esposo esperó a que estuvieran todos acomodados para formular la pregunta que le rondaba por la mente desde que había escuchado la voz de su pequeña Lily

-¿a qué viniste, Lilian?- le preguntó Michael Evans a su hija menor, ella bajó la vista apenada solamente sintió la mano de James sobre la suya, una forma de expresarle su apoyo

-yo quiero disculparme con ustedes- contestó Lily casi en un susurro- y también quiero explicarles mis razones

-¿entonces hay razones para que nos hayas hecho a un lado?- dijo el señor Evans con sarcasmo- ¿qué razón? ¿te avergüenzas de tus padres?

-¡por supuesto que no, papá!- exclamó Lily mirándolo a los ojos

-entonces por qué, Lily, sabes cuánto nos dolió que te valiera un bledo nuestra opinión sobre todos los preparativos de tu boda, tienes razón es tu vida, pero todavía hay cosas en las que queremos participar- respondió su padre

-nos hiciste a un lado, Lily, como si no te importáramos- le preguntó Nancy Evans a su hija, no estaba enojada, más bien decepcionada

-mamá, es que había varios asuntos en los que no me podías ayudar- le dijo Lily

-¿me estás diciendo inútil?- le preguntó su madre

-no, mamá, claro que no, sólo que la boda no va a ser muggle, de hecho son los únicos muggles que van a asistir

-¿nos deprecias?

-no, mamá, estás exagerando- le dijo Lily tratando de explicar sus razones- sólo que no quiero poner a nadie de mi familia en riesgo

-¿y por qué habrías de ponernos en riesgo?- le preguntó su madre- ¿qué tan peligrosa puede ser una boda?- Lily volteó a ver preocupada a James, por años les había ocultado a sus padres el hecho que el mundo mágico estaba en guerra y mucho menos les había dicho la manera en que James y ella estaban involucrados

-no es por la boda en sí- le respondió James a su futura suegra- son las circunstancias que nos rodean a nosotros y a la mayoría de los invitados

-sin ofenderte James, pero ¿qué circunstancia es lo suficientemente válida para hacer de lado a la familia de tu esposa?- preguntó la señora Evans con disgusto- si te importara mi hija, tan sólo un poco, no hubieras permitido que esto pasara, jamás espere esto de ti, Potter

-señora, su hija me importa y por eso queremos mantenerlos lejos y a salvo de lo que significa estar cerca de nosotros

-no los estamos haciendo de lado- le dijo Lily- sólo estoy tratando de mantenerlos a salvo

-a salvo de qué, Lily, ¿de la familia de tu esposo?- le preguntó Michael Evans a su hija menor

-¡no, papá!- exclamó Lily enfadada, sabía que los padres de James habían puesto todo de su parte para hacer posible que los señores Evans asistirán sin ningún riesgo

-Lily no les quería decir que desde hace varios años el mundo mágico está en guerra- respondió James al ver que Lily no podía confesárselos, estaba demasiado estresada y preocupada-…y nosotros estamos directamente involucrados en ella

-¡están locos! ¡nadie está en guerra!- exclamó con burla Vernon

-¿guerra?- preguntó el señor Evans- ¿por qué no nos lo habían dicho?

-para no preocuparlos- le contestó Lily- cuando me entere de todo lo relacionado con la guerra aun estaba en Hogwarts y lo que menos quería era que me alejaran de allí, por eso no se los dije, y después, pensé en explicarles a lo que me iba a dedicar, pero eso incluía una larga explicación de la guerra y no quería preocuparlos, o peor aun que no me dejaran estudiar lo que yo quería

-entonces ¿qué hace un auror?- preguntó el señor Evans aunque intuía que no le iba a agradar

-nos encargamos de la seguridad del mundo mágico, hacemos todo lo posible para frustrar los planes de Voldemort- le explicó James a su futuro suegro- todas las cosas extrañas que han estado sucediendo desde hace varios años son culpa de ese mago, explosiones, derrumbes, atentados, muertes o desapariciones sin razón aparente son culpa de él

-sigo sin entender que tiene que ver eso con la boda y con el hecho que nos hicieran a un lado- le dijo Nancy Evans a su hija menor

-porque todo lo relacionado con la boda lo estamos haciendo en total secreto- le contestó Lily- para la seguridad de nuestros invitados, a muchos de ellos Voldemort los quiere muertos

-¿y ese tal Voldemort también lo quiere matar a ustedes?- les preguntó Michael Evans con preocupación, sin embargo nunca llegó a escuchar la respuesta de su hija pues Vernon Dursley interrumpió su conversación

-¡ustedes están locos de remate!- exclamó riéndose Vernon- Petunia, querida, nunca pensé que tu hermana estuviera tan dañada, pensar que estamos en guerra ¡que tontería! Definitivamente debería estar en un sanatorio mental- James tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su paciencia para no mandarle una maldición a ese Dursley, y más que nunca estuvo seguro que jamás dejaría a su hijo con ese sujeto que se atrevía a insultar a Lily

-Petunia ¿no le has contado a tu prometido acerca de lo que soy?- le preguntó Lily a su hermana aunque de antemano sabía la respuesta

-¿de tu anormalidad?- dijo Petunia- ¡claro que no! ¿Quién va a querer en su familia a alguien como tú?

-pues si tú no se los has dicho, se lo dijo yo- le dijo Lily- porque debes estar consciente que este tipo de cosas se pueden llegar a repetir, y no exactamente por los hijos que yo podría llegar a tener; sino a lo mejor por tus hijos, o tus nietos- Petunia abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente

-no digas tonterías- respondió Petunia- no te creo ¡estás mintiendo!

-¿a qué se refiere tu hermana, querida?- le preguntó Vernon con un mezcla de preocupación y temor, mientras tanto Petunia no apartaba la mirada asesina de Lily, quien se mantenía firme en su decisión y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

-Vernon, ya casi eres de la familia y tienes derecho a saber de lo que Petunia llama "anormalidad", aunque yo lo definiría como "un maravilloso don"- Vernon miraba a Lily intrigado- puedes pensar que estoy loca, pero te puedo demostrar que no es así…soy bruja- Vernon Dursley se quedó atónito, definitivamente a la hermana de su futura esposa se le había zafado más de un tornillo

-sí…claro, y "este" es mago- refiriéndose a James

-de hecho sí- contestó James, al oír la respuesta Vernon se rió tanto como sus pulmones se lo permitieron

-no es ninguna broma- le dijo con seriedad Michael Evans a su casi yerno, lo suficiente como para que Vernon se callara- Lily puede hacer magia, y como ella dice, yo también opino que es un maravilloso don

-y con mucho gusto te lo puedo demostrar- sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro Lily sacó su varita y convirtió una taza de té que estaba sobre la mesa de centro en una rata, al instante Petunia gritó

-¡por eso digo que eres una monstruosidad!- mientras tanto Vernon la miraba horrorizado y dentro de su ser rogó para que esa normalidad no se repitiera dentro de la familia que estaba a punto de formar con Petunia. Al mismo tiempo los señores Evans se preguntaba por qué Lily había transformado la taza en rata si ella podía haberla transformado en otra cosa menos asquerosa; sin embargo James sabía que era solamente lo había hecho por molestar a Vernon Dursley y por su puesto a la "adorable" Petunia

-Lily, deshazte de esa horrible rata- le ordenó Nancy Evans a su hija, y con otro movimiento de varita la taza volvió a su estado original

-¡eres una anormal!- exclamó Vernon Dursley- ¡con razón Petunia no te niega como hermana! Si hubiera a alguien como tú en mi familia yo lo hubiera echado ¡fenómeno!

-te recuerdo Dursley que estás hablando sobre mi prometida, así que te prohíbo que te expreses así de ella, de hecho me encantaría que te retractaras de lo que acabas de decir- le dijo con enojo James

-¿y quién eres tú para exigirme algo?- le contestó con altanería Vernon- ¡yo hago lo que quiero! Y con lo que a mí respecta no la he insultado, simplemente le he dicho la verdad

-¡eres un…

-James cálmate, no vale la pena que te pelees con Vernon- lo trató de tranquilizar Lily

-no te tengo miedo- declaró Vernon Dursley- vamos tengo ganas de darte una paliza, inútil, vago

-James, por favor- le dijo Lily a su novio quien tuvo que hacer un gran acopio de su paciencia para no lanzarse sobre Vernon Dursley, James respiró profundamente

-tienes razón no vale la pena pelearse- le contestó James a la pelirroja

-acéptalo, Potter, me tienes miedo, eres un cobarde- le siguió diciendo Vernon

-¡cálmense todos!- gritó el señor Evans enojado- Vernon, te voy a pedir que dejes de insultarlos o si no me voy a ver en la penosa necesidad de correrte de mi casa- todos volvieron a sus lugares y guardaron silencio- bien, ¿en qué nos quedamos, Lily? Antes de la penosa interrupción

-yo, bueno mejor dicho nosotros, queremos pedirles perdón por hacerlos a un lado- dijo Lily con voz quebrada- no fue mi intención, sólo los quiero mantener lejos de todo esto, por eso no deje que participaran en los preparativos de la boda y no saben cuánto lo lamento

-la boda es la próxima semana ¿no es así?- preguntó Nancy Evans tanto su hija como su yerno asintieron- pero jamás he oído de Valle Godric

-es un pueblo de magos- respondió James- y ahí encontramos el lugar más seguro para celebrar la boda, la casa de mis padres, tiene todos los hechizos existentes de protección

-o no pudieron pagar algo mejor- intervino Petunia

-pero si es un pueblo de magos ¿cómo vamos a llegar nosotros?- los cuestionó el señor Evans

-si gustan los podemos recoger en la entrada muggle del Callejón Diagon tres días antes de la boda- les propuso Lily a sus padres- ese día, nosotros nos vamos a trasladar a Valle Godric al igual que los invitados más cercanos

-¿y no habrá problema alguno con tus padres, James? Somos muchas personas- dijo la señora Evans

-claro que no, mis padres estarán encantados de recibirlos- contestó James conociendo de sobra la hospitalidad de sus padres

-entonces a qué hora nos veríamos el miércoles- les preguntó Michael Evans

-a las seis de la tarde- respondió James

-perfecto, ahí nos tendrán- le respondió su suegro- por nada del mundo me perdería la boda de mi pequeña- entonces Lily sonrió pues supo que sus padres la habían perdonado

-Petunia, Vernon, ustedes también están invitados a nuestra boda- les dijo Lily

-tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que asistir a una boda de fenómenos- le contestó "amablemente" su hermana- ¡ah, se me olvidaba! Ustedes NO están invitados a mi boda

-¡Petunia!- le llamó la atención su madre

-pues es la verdad, mamá, no quiero que este monstruo se presenté en mi boda, de hecho la prefiero ver muerta

-¡Petunia no digas eso!- la regañó su padre

-¡¿cómo te atreves a desear algo así?!- exclamó James enfadado- en verdad, no sabes de lo que estás hablando

-tú qué puedes decir, Potter, si eres un monstruo al igual que ella, no quiero ver a los engendros que tengan por hijos

-sólo sé que a diario veo a cientos de personas morir, créeme que lo que menos deseo es que Lily esté entre ellos, además antes yo daría mi vida por ella

-¡que bien! Así el mundo será mejor sin ustedes- replicó con una sonrisa Petunia

-¡cállate, Petunia!- gritó la tranquila señora Evans- no te voy a permitir que sigas diciendo esas monstruosidades

-mamá, yo creo que mejor nos vamos- intervino Lily antes que la discusión se extendiera aun más

-no hay problema, hija- le dijo su madre- los acompañó a la salida- Lily se despidió de su padre, y salieron de la estancia guiados por el señora Evans- Lily, James espero que perdonen a Petunia estoy segura que ella no quiere eso, muy en el fondo ella te quiere, Lily- sin lugar a dudas lo único que deseaba Nancy Evans era que sus hijas se llevaran bien, como hermanas, pero algo le decía que eso jamás sucedería

-mamá no la justifiques- le contestó Lily- esta situación nunca va a cambiar, de ahora en adelante procuraremos venir cuando ni Petunia ni Vernon estén de visita

-no era mi intención provocar una pelea, ojala me perdone, señora Evans- se disculpó James, su suegra sonrió con tristeza

-tú no tuviste la culpa, estás en todo tu derecho de defender a Lily, no cabe duda que serás un buen esposo para mi hija- el futuro matrimonio Potter no pudo evitar sonreír

-le aseguró que así será, soy capaz de dar mi vida por Lily- las dos pelirrojas sonrieron

-mamá, nos tenemos que ir, por favor te cuidas mucho- se despidió Lily

-ustedes también cuídense mucho- contestó la señora Evans- no sabes las ganas que tengo de verte caminando hacia el altar en brazos de tu papá

-¡ay, mamá! Te quiero mucho- exclamó Lily abrazando a su mamá

-yo también te quiero mucho, mi pequeña Lily- le digo separándose un poco de ella

-nos vemos el miércoles a la 6 en la entrada muggle del Callejón Diagon- le recordó Lily a su madre

-no te preocupes, ahí nos tendrás

-hasta pronto, señora Evans- se despidió James

-hasta luego, mamá- se despidió a su vez Lily dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre

-por favor, cuídense mucho- les contestó Nancy Evans y con preocupación vio como se marchaba su hija menor y su prometido, si alguien le hubiera preguntado a la señora Evans quien era su yerno favorito sin dudarlo hubiera respondido que James Potter, porque había algo en Vernon Dursley que no le agradaba del todo. Mientras tanto James y Lily se encaminaron hacia un callejón cercano donde desaparecieron para dirigirse al departamento donde vivían en Londres.

A las cinco y media de la tarde del día en que Lily se había quedado de ver con sus padres, la pelirroja se encontraba en su departamento revisando por enésima vez todas las cosas que se llevaría a casa de sus suegros, desde el vestido de novia, la túnica de James, maquillaje y todos los arreglos que se pondría el día de su boda, así como la ropa que usaría en esos días, entre otras cosas como la lista de invitados, la distribución de las mesas, el plan de toda la seguridad implementada, etcétera. No se sobresaltó en absoluto cuando escuchó a alguien aparecerse en medio de la sala, era Susan que estaba ayudando a James a llevarse todas las cosas al hogar de los Potter.

-bien ¿qué es lo siguiente?- le preguntó Susan a la pelirroja

-pues lo último es el vestido y la túnica de James, llévatelo con mucho cuidado y procura que James no vea el vestido, me ha costado mucho trabajo que no lo vea en estos meses- le advirtió Lily a su amiga

-no te preocupes, en este momento James está más preocupado en ir a recoger a tus padres- le contestó con una sonrisa Susan

-espero que ya no tarde, no quiero hacer esperar a mis papás- entonces alguien se apareció cerca de la puerta haciendo que las dos chicas voltearan la vista, Lily esperaba encontrarse con James, sin embargo en su lugar se encontró con el rostro apurado y preocupado de Remus

-¿qué pasa, Remus?- le preguntó con seriedad Susan, muy pocas veces había visto a Remus de esa manera y eso no era un buena presagio

-sucedió algo terrible, los mortífagos están atacando el Callejón Diagon tanto la entrada muggle como la parte mágica- Lily se quedó tan pálida como una hoja de papel, Susan la detuvo para que no se cayera en ese instante

-¿qué hora es?- preguntó Lily rogando que la puntualidad de sus padres fallara por primera vez

-faltan diez minutos para las seis- le informó Remus- voy a avisarle a James; Sirius y Belle ya están allá

-tengo que ir- dijo Lily incorporándose

-voy contigo- dijo Susan- Remus, te veo allá

-amor, cuídate mucho y no te arriesgues tanto- Susan le dedicó una media sonrisa, le dio un beso rápido y le susurró un "te amo"

-tú también cuídate y te quiero de regreso ¿oíste Lupin?

-sí y yo también quiero de regreso a ambas, cuídense y Lily sé fuerte- la pelirroja asintió antes de ver a su amigo desaparecer

-Lily ¿estás segura que quieres ir?- le preguntó Susan a su amiga aunque de antemano sabía que no había poder humano que mantuviera a Lily encerrada mientras su familia corría peligro

-Sus, mis padres están ahí, no voy a dejar que esos desgraciados los maten- afirmó Lily con furia

-entonces en marcha- dijo Susan y los dos desaparecieron.

Cuando las dos amigas aparecieron fuera del Callejón Diagon ninguna tuvo palabras para describir lo que estaba pasando, todos los edificios y locales a la redonda estaban en llamas, muchas personas corrían y trataban de ocultarse, cientos de mortífagos atacaban a diestra y siniestra a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, no importaba si fuera mago o muggle, si era un adulto o simplemente un niño que había perdido de vista a sus padres, cientos de cuerpos desangrados, torturados y los más afortunados con señales del Avada Kedavra. Fueron solamente segundos en los que Lily y Susan se dedicaron a contemplar la terrible visión de uno de los peores ataques de los mortífagos, Susan tomó la mano de Lily quien temblaba e inútilmente trataba de retener las lágrimas, en los más profundo de su ser rogaba que sus padres no se encontraran ahí.

-vamos no hay tiempo que perder- le dijo Susan a Lily, la pelirroja asintió y sin perder el tiempo pronto las dos estaban atacando a los mortífagos.

Sirius y Belle ya se encontraban en el campo de batalla, en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad se reunieron con Lily y Susan. A cada minuto la situación iba empeorando, por más que derrotaban a los mortífagos, estos no parecían disminuir en cantidad, al contrario, los aurores del Ministerio y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix sentían que eran demasiados para acabarlos a todos, incluso a más de uno se le cruzó la idea de abandonar el ataque, ya estaba casi perdido y por más que quisieran sabían que no podrían salvar a todos los inocentes que se encontraban en los alrededores.

-pequeña, lo mejor es que te vayas- le murmuró Sirius a Belle cuando él dejó a inconsciente a un mortífago que había intentado atacarla por la espalda

-Sirius, no te voy a dejar solo- replicó Belle

-por favor, no quiero que les pase nada, esto no va a acabar bien, por favor- le suplicó Sirius a su prometido. Belle miró a su alrededor, sabía que no era solamente su vida la que corría peligro si permanecía más tiempo en el ataque

-te cuidas mucho, te quiero ver de regreso ¿entendiste? Te amo- le dijo Belle a Sirius

-yo también te amo- contestó Sirius y antes de que Belle desapareciera le dio un rápido beso en los labios. En ese instante fue cuando aparecieron Remus, James y los señores Potter, en cuanto llegaron no dudaron en batirse en duelo con algunos mortífagos. En cuanto tuvieron oportunidad, los amigos se reunieron y aplicaron una de las tantas estrategias conjuntas que tenían para derrotar a unas cuantas decenas de mortífagos, funcionaban, pero no eran suficientes. Además del hecho que ya era un grupo bastante conocido por los mortifagos quienes lo primero que trataron de hacer fue separarlos, pero no surtió efecto. Fue en ese ataque donde Lord Voldemort se dio cuenta que era uno de los grupos más fuertes que mantenía la esperanza dentro de la Orden del Fénix y uno de los más difíciles de derrotar, necesitaba algo más que fuerza, hechizos y maldiciones para separarlos y por consiguiente dejar vulnerable al Ministerio y a la famosa Orden del Fénix.

El ataque de los mortífagos terminó no precisamente porque fueron derrotados, ni tampoco porque le tuvieron miedo a los miembros del Ministerio de Magia o a la Orden del Fénix, sino simplemente porque su objetivo de destruir una gran parte del Callejón Diagon y lo más importante los alrededores de la entrada muggle había sido cumplido en su casi en su totalidad, la mejor noticia que recibió Voldemort ese día fue el gran número de bajas en los aurores y en la Orden del Fénix. Ese día empezaron realmente los días oscuros en el mundo mágico porque hasta ese día se dieron cuenta que ni los mejores aurores ni siquiera Dumbledore podían acabar con el terror que Voldemort causaba, porque nadie a partir de ese día se sentía seguro incluso en sus propios hogares, porque más de una persona dudaba que existiera algún mago con la capacidad suficiente para acabar con el mayor mago tenebroso de todos los tiempos: Lord Voldemort.

A todos les sorprendió cuando en plenos duelos y de manera conjunta todos los mortífagos desaparecieron, solamente lograron capturar a diez mortífagos, un total fracaso para el Cuartel General de Aurores y lo peor de todo habían perdido en la batalla a quince aurores, sin contar a los heridos, pero sobretodo sin contar a los muggles y magos que solamente habían salido de compras o a dar un paseo. El traslado de los heridos, el recuento de los muertos y todo el despliegue de las fuerzas del Ministerio fue inmediato.

-por favor, ayúdenme a buscar a mis padres- le suplicó Lily a sus amigos cuando las labores de rescate iniciaron

-Lily, trata de mantener la calma, tal vez ellos no habían llegado aún u ojala hayan logrado escapar- trató de alentarla, pero todos sabían que las posibilidades que los señores Evans hayan sobrevivido al ataque eran casi nulas, por no decir totalmente inexistentes

-Lils, haremos todo lo posible- le aseguró James- pero no te quiero dar falsas esperanzas, los más probable es que ellos estén…

-¡no te atrevas a decirlo, James!- le gritó la pelirroja

-Lily, debes de comprender la magnitud del ataque, casi estamos seguros que los mortífagos no dejaron a ningún muggle con vida- le dijo Remus tratando de mantener la calma

-por favor, no maten la poca fe que me queda- les dijo Lily

-Lily tiene razón, no hay que perder la fe, a lo mejor los encontramos con vida- dijo Sirius y al resto no le quedó más que asentir.

La medianoche se acercaba cuando en el tranquilo vecindario de Little Whinging en Surrey, una chica rubia se encontraba en la estancia de su casa con los nervios de punta, su novio la acompañaba. Petunia Evans estaba al borde del ataque de nervios desde que una hora antes Vernon le había marcado a su casa avisándole que encendiera el televisor pues al parecer una fuga de gas había ocasionado una explosión en el Centro de Londres, en el lugar donde Lily había citado a sus padres ese día, la hija mayor de los Evans estaba casi segura que realmente no era una fuga de gas la razón de esa explosión, sino los magos del mundo que pertenecía su hermana. Cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar Petunia corrió a contestar.

-¿Petunia?- preguntó desde el otro lado de la línea Lily

-¿dónde están mis papás, Lily?- casi le gritó Petunia a su hermana

-Petunia, escúchame, hubo un ataque en Londres- empezó a decir Lily

-¡el que ustedes pretenden disfrazar como una explosión por una fuga de gas!

-entonces supongo que ya viste lo noticieros muggles- dijo Lily en un hilo de voz

-quiero hablar con mis padres, Lily- le exigió Petunia a su hermana menor

-pues, verás, Petunia, no sé cómo decírtelo…recuerdas que me había quedado de ver con ellos a les seis

-¡claro que lo sé! ¡y también sé que fue en el lugar donde sucedió la supuesta explosión!

-a las cinco y media comenzó el ataque, Petunia yo no tenía la menor idea de lo que sucedería, en cuanto me enteré fui hacia el lugar del ataque, fue horrible…apenas hace unas horas encontramos el cuerpo de papá, mamá aun sigue con vida

-¿cómo está? ¿dónde está?

-está muy grave, Petunia…la trasladamos a un Hospital mágico…es el único lugar donde pueden hacer algo por ella

-¿cómo llego a ese hospital?- Lily le explicó a su hermana cómo llegar y le dijo que la esperaría fuera del Hospital para que pudieran entrar, sin más que decir Petunia colgó el teléfono y junto con Vernon se puso en marcha hacia el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.

Lily y James estaban frente a un almacén en cuyo letrero se podía leer: "Purge y Dowse, S.A.", James la tenía abrazada pues era la única forma que hasta ese momento había encontrado para demostrarle que contaba con todo su apoyo. Lily se echó a temblar cuando a lo lejos distinguió la figura de su hermana y de su futuro cuñado, no tenía la menor idea de cómo enfrentar a su hermana. Cuando Petunia y Vernon llegaron al lugar donde estaban Lily y James, la rubia no pudo evitar mirar con asco el edificio que tenían enfrente.

-bien, Lily, aquí nos tienes ¿dónde está mamá?- preguntó Petunia conteniendo el enojo que sentía por su hermana

-por favor, síganme- se limitó a contestar Lily, la pelirroja caminó hacia un escaparate y a Vernon Dursley le pareció totalmente ridículo cuando vio a Lily hablar muy bajo con el maniquí, ni siquiera alcanzó escuchar que le decía, después se alarmó al ver Lily tomaba a Petunia por los codos y verlas atravesar el cristal para desaparecer

-¿qué…qué…pasó? ¿y Petunia?

-no hay tiempo para explicaciones, Dursley, sígame y cállese- le contestó James de mal modo, y muy a su pesar ambos también atravesaron el cristal. Tanto Petunia como Vernon se sorprendieron al encontrar una sala de recepción totalmente atiborrada de gente, sobretodo el rincón donde estaban letrero que decía: "Información". Sin embargo Lily pasó de largo y se dirigió hacia un estrecho pasillo donde había unas puertas dobles. Petunia ignoró todo a su alrededor, pero no sucedió lo mismo con Vernon quien miraba entre sorprendido y asustado todos los retratos que adornaban las paredes. Subieron las escaleras hasta la cuarta planta: Daños provocados por hechizos, en cuanto entraron se pudieron percatar de la gran agitación que había en ese piso, pero Lily siguió su camino hasta casi el final del piso, llegaron hasta una puerta que a comparación del resto del hospital se encontraba en lo que se podría llamar tranquilidad.

-¡Lily por fin llegas!- exclamó una chica castaña que se veía bastante apurada- el sanador ha venido a buscarte varias veces

-gracias, Belle- le dijo Lily- Petunia, creo que recordarás a Belle

-mi más sentido pésame, el señor Evans era una persona fantástica- le dijo Belle a Petunia, sin embargo esta solamente le dedicó una mirada de desprecio y odio, todos los magos tenían la culpa de lo sucedido con sus padres

-quiero ver a mi madre- reclamó Petunia

-James, Belle, nosotros vamos estar allá dentro, cualquier cosa de importancia que sucede me avisan

-Dumbledore convocó a una reunión extraordinaria de la Orden- les aviso Belle al próximo matrimonio Potter- pero le explique tu situación y por supuesto prefiere que te quedes con tu madre

-gracias- musitó Lily y compañía de su hermana entró a la habitación que los Potter habían conseguido para que su madre fuera atendida

-¿dónde están, Remus y Sirius?- le preguntó James a la castaña cuando se quedaron solamente en compañía de Vernon Dursley

-siguen ayudando en el traslado e identificación de los cuerpos ¡es horrible! Solamente han encontrado tres muggles con vida

-¿y mis padres? ¿los has visto?- le preguntó James

-sí, tu papá se fue al Ministerio, creo que fue a hablar con el Ministro, y tu madre está organizando el traslado de los muggles

-deberías irte a casa- le sugirió James

-no soy una inútil- le reclamó Belle- solamente estoy embarazada y al parecer ser la señora Informes es el único que trabajo que me han dejado hacer, he estado al pendiente de todos los miembros de la Orden y de los trabajos que están haciendo, ojala me hubieran dejado ayudarles

-no te vamos a arriesgar- le dijo James a la terca de su amiga

-no soy de cristal, por si no te habías dado cuenta

-pero eres como mi hermana y por nada del mundo dejaría que te pasará algo a ti o a mi sobrino, cualquier hechizo o maldición leve en tu estado puede ser letal

-lo sé…

-¿entonces porque eres tan terca?- sin embargo la respuesta jamás llegó a los oídos de James porque en ese momento salió una apresurada Lily solicitando a los cuatro vientos un sanador. James corrió a sostenerla pues la pelirroja estaba llorando, gritando como jamás la había visto. Los sanadores no tardaron más de dos minutos en llegar, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde, la señora Evans había muerto de un paro cardíaco. Vernon no abrazó a Petunia cuando está salió de la habitación con lágrimas silenciosas corriendo por su rostro, porque la mayor de las hijas de los Evans no le dio oportunidad, en cuanto salió lo primero que hizo fue darle una fuerte cachetada a su hermana menor.

-¡ESTO TU CULPA!- le gritó a todo pulmón- ¡tú y tu anormalidad causaron esto! ¡si tú no fueras uno de ellos, esto jamás hubiese pasado! ¡ES TU CULPA, TODO ES TU MALDITA CULPA!

-Petunia…yo…

-¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!

-Petunia si yo hubiera sabido…

-no hay hubiera, Lilian, mis padres están muertos por tu culpa, ellos no hubieran ido a ese lugar a menos que su querida Lily los hubiese invitado ¡tú y tu estúpida boda con este mequetrefe!

-yo nunca quise…

-¡ojala nunca hubieras nacido! tu sola existencia trajo desgracias a la familia, éramos felices sin ti, Lilian…

-¡BASTA, PETUNIA!- le gritó James- ¡ya es suficiente! Lily no tuvo nada que ver, sólo fue una casualidad, sólo eso…

-¡oh, no! ¡si ella no fuera bruja todo esto se pudo haber evitado!

-escucha esto atentamente Lily, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida, no me llames, ni me busques, para mi tu ya no existes…

-pero Petunia…el funeral…

-el funeral lo voy a organizar yo y no quiero que te presentes ni tú, mucho menos el vago con el que te vas a casar y por supuesto esa bola de amigos anormales que tienes…ya no quiero saber nada de ti ¿con quién tengo que ir para reclamar los cuerpos de mis padres?

-con mi madre, Petunia- le contestó James, ella lo observó con profundo odio

-yo te llevó con la señora Potter- se ofreció Belle- pero no se me hace justo lo que estás haciendo

-¿y se supone que te tengo que hacer caso, fenómeno?

-después de esto, no quiero volver a saber nada del mundo mágico, nada ¿te queda claro Lilian?- la pelirroja apenas tuvo fuerzas para asentir, se sentía acabada

-síganme- les dijo Belle a Petunia y a Vernon. Apenas ellos se alejaron lo suficiente Lily se dejó caer, estaba devastada, en unas cuantas horas había perdido a toda su familia, tal vez como lo dijo Petunia todo era su culpa. James se arrodilló frente a ella y la obligó a verlo a los ojos

-sé lo que está pasando por tu cabeza, Lily- empezó a hablar James- pero Petunia no tiene razón, tú no tuviste la culpa, fue una casualidad…

-pero si yo no fuera bruja ellos jamás hubieran ido a ese lugar ¡todo es mi culpa, James!

-¡no!- le gritó James- ¡y no quiero que lo vuelvas a decir! ¡esto no es tu culpa! ¡es culpa de Voldemort y de sus malditos seguidores! Esto pudo haber sucedido en cualquier otro lugar, fue mala fortuna, lo sé, pero no quiero que las palabras de Petunia te afecten, comprende ella está enojada con el mundo mágico por eso te gritó toda esa sarta de estupideces…

-pero…

-Lily, ser bruja es un maravilloso don, si no fuera por eso yo jamás te hubiera conocido, ni todas las personas que tienes a tu alrededor que te quieren; Petunia está enojada y espero que algún día se dé cuenta que tú no tuviste nada que ver- Lily lo abrazó, lloró en su hombro hasta que ya no hubo más lágrimas, hasta que el cansancio la venció, se quedó profundamente dormida en los brazos de James, no supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero él se sentía incapaz de perturbar el sueño de su querida pelirroja. Ambos se quedaron dormidos en el pasillo de San Mungo, hasta que sacaron el cuerpo de Nancy Evans de la habitación, Belle se acercó a despertar a James.

-ni te atrevas- le advirtió Petunia en voz baja- ella es la culpable y no le daré el derecho de despedirse

-¡también era su hija!- exclamó Belle desesperada por la actitud de Petunia- tú no tienes derecho a decidir sobre esto

-eso no te importa ni te incumbe, maldito fenómeno- respondió Petunia- Vernon saca a mi madre de este lugar- Vernon Dursley obedeció sin ninguna objeción, hace tiempo que él deseaba salir de ese lugar tan espantoso, en las últimas horas había visto cosas que ni en sus peores sueños se había imaginado- y a ti, anormal, ni se te ocurra usar tus hechizos baratos o crees que no sé que tienen prohibido utilizar magia contra nosotros, soy capaz de hacerte refundir en esa cárcel que ustedes tienen

-algún día te arrepentirás, Petunia- le dijo Belle fríamente

-no lo creo- respondió la rubia- y sin más salió de ese lugar enterrando en lo más profundo de su ser el amor que algún día sintió por su hermana menor, entre aquellas hermanas ya no había nada que las uniera y la vida algún día le daría a Petunia la oportunidad de arrepentirse de todo lo que había hecho y haría. Desde ese día Arabella Figg se dijo a sí misma que Petunia Evans no merecía ni siquiera su odio, eso era hacerla demasiado importante, solamente deseaba que sus caminos jamás se volvieran a cruzar. Reprimiendo todo su enojo, Belle se agachó para poder despertar a James.

-James…James- lo llamó dándole una delicada palmada en el hombro, él aludido despertó alterado

-¿qué…qué pasa?- preguntó alarmado, Belle le contó lo que acababa de suceder con Petunia, él frunció el entrecejo visiblemente molesto

-no tiene derecho- dijo James enojado- ¿quién se cree para decidir? ¿y tú no hiciste nada para detenerla?

-la maldita me amenazó en denunciarme si la atacaba a ella o a su estúpido prometido- le contestó Belle- no quiero que Lily se entere de esto

-no te preocupes, ya fue suficiente por hoy- dijo James- me voy a casa de mis padres, ya no tiene caso que sigamos aquí- Belle asintió comprendiendo la situación de su amigo

-yo me quedó, aun faltan muchas cosas por hacer

-pero Belle…

-no insistas, James, llévate a Lily, nos vemos allá todos más tarde- James no refutó la decisión de su amiga a pesar que no le agradaba en absoluto

-está bien- accedió James, con cuidado se levantó, después cargó a Lily y desapareció.

A la mañana siguiente, Lily despertó con la duda si todo lo que había pasado era real o simplemente un mal sueño, con los ojos aun cerrados sintió los brazos de James alrededor de su cintura, aspiró el olor de su prometido y llegó a la conclusión que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla. Con pesadumbre abrió lentamente los ojos y en el momento no reconoció el lugar donde estaba, vio los colores de Gryffindor en cada esquina de esa habitación, volteó hacia la mesita de noche donde había tres fotografías los señores Potter con su único hijo, los merodeadores y se reconoció a ella misma con algunos años menos, se preguntó cómo había llegado a la habitación de James en el casa de los Potter, se supone en esos días ella dormiría lo más lejos posible de James. Se sentó en la cama y se sintió muy cansada, fue entonces cuando notó que llevaba puesta la misma ropa del día anterior, estaba sucia, llena de sangre, fue entonces cuando comprendió que no había sido una pesadilla, las lágrimas empezaron a invadir sus ojos verdes.

-¿Lily?- preguntó la voz cansada y a medio dormir de James. Ella no respondió, tenía la vista pérdida en algún punto de la ventana donde se asomaba irradiaba un sol hermoso.

-¿no fue una pesadilla, verdad?- preguntó la pelirroja cansinamente y lentamente volteó a verlo. Que más hubiera querido James que borrar esa mirada triste de su hermosa pelirroja y ahorrarle todo ese dolor que estaba sintiendo, pero no hay nada peor que evadir la realidad, por eso negó resignado

-todo fue real- afirmó James Potter sintiéndose como el peor villano del mundo

-¿incluso lo que me dijo Petunia?- él asintió, lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a recorrer el rostro de Lily. Él se sintió impotente, quiso abrazar a la pelirroja pero ella se negó, se enredó en las cobijas y le pidió que la dejara sola, él no insistió, le dio un beso en la frente y con una dulce voz le dijo que él siempre estaría para ella, en la buenas y en las malas, y que siempre tendría sus brazos para sostenerla. Ella apenas asintió y ni siquiera vio cuando James salió de la habitación. Se levantó y cerró la cortina por donde entraban los rayos del sol.

-¿cómo está?- le preguntaron varias voces cuando James entró a la cocina del hogar de sus padres. Ahí estaban los señores Potter, Sirius, Belle, Remus y Susan

-mal, quiere estar sola y no sé si sea lo mejor- les respondió James sentándose en la mesa sintiéndose totalmente abatido- jamás la había visto así, está devastada y…y…yo no sé qué hacer

-lo mejor será cancelar la boda- dijo Jane Potter, James asintió, era lo mejor para Lily

-le ayudo a avisar a todos los invitados- se ofreció Susan

-hermano, sabes que estamos aquí para cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca ¿verdad?- James sintió la mano de Sirius sobre su hombro

-eso mejor díselo a Lily- murmuró James

-voy a subirle el desayuno a Lily y a ver si puedo hablar con ella- dijo Belle tomando la charola que habían preparado con su desayuno. Cuando llegó a la habitación donde estaba Lily, tocó la puerta pero la pelirroja no le abrió, la intentó abrir pero no pudo, tuvo que recurrir a su varita para poder abrir la puerta, al entrar no vio a su amiga hasta que notó una silueta al pie de la ventana mirando hacia el jardín donde la carpa donde se celebraría la boda estaba a medio poner.

-no quiero comer- dijo Lily en un hilo de voz- si quieres deja la charola, pero no tengo hambre…cuando bajes le dices a James que postergo la boda

-Lily, no has comido nada desde ayer…

-Belle, déjame sola…

-pero…- con un movimiento de varita Lily sacó a Belle de la habitación y cerró la puerta con un portazo. Belle bajó bastante enojada y preocupada.

-¿qué pasó?- le preguntó James cuando vio aparecer a Belle en la cocina

-¡me sacó y se encerró!- gritó desesperada, no tuvo que decir más para que James y el resto corrieran hacia donde estaba Lily. Pero a pesar de todos sus ruegos, enojos o gritos, la pelirroja no accedió a abrirles la puerta, les gritó desde adentro que la dejaran sola, no quería ver a nadie.

Durante todo ese día y el siguiente, intentaron todo tipo de tácticas, desde hablar con ella hasta tirar la puerta con todo tipo de hechizos, pero Lily Evans era endemoniadamente buena en hechizos y no pudieron derrumbar la barrera que había entre ellos y la pelirroja. Todos estaban preocupados, él último en intentar hablar con la pelirroja fue Remus, todos rogaron que su paciencia surtiera algún efecto en Lily.

-Lily- la llamó con calma

-¡lárgate!- le gritó Lily

-no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me abras la puerta ¿oíste Lily?- le dijo Remus con infinita paciencia- me voy a sentar y te voy a esperar

-quiero estar sola- dijo Lily desde adentro

-no te creo del todo, tengo una leve idea de cómo te sientes- le respondió Lupin

-¿tú que sabes de lo que siento?- lo retó Lily

-más de lo que crees- respondió él

-¡no te creo!- exclamó Lily- ninguno de ustedes puede saber lo que yo siento ¡mis padres murieron! ¡y mi hermana me acusa que yo fui la culpable!

-¿eso te parece suficiente para hacerte la víctima?- dijo Remus en tono sarcástico poco usado por él- porque te falta sumar que tu hermana te odia, te prohibió ir al funeral, de hecho no me equivocó que tu hermana desea tu muerte, o bueno, para que no se oiga tan agresivo tu no existencia- oyó la puerta abrirse y vio fijamente a Lily cuando ésta se plantó frente a él enfadada

-¡¿qué te sucede, Remus?!- le espetó Lily con agresividad- ¡no tienes ningún derecho a decirme todas esas cosas tan horribles!

-no soy yo quien te dijo todas esas cosas ¡fue tu hermana!

-¡y eso qué! ¡no tienes ningún derecho a usar sus palabras en mi contra!

-te equivocas, Lily- dijo Remus con calma- yo sólo quiero ayudarte, no quiero que te sientas la víctima y mucho menos quiero que las palabras de Petunia te afecten

-es mi vida y yo sé qué hacer con ella…

-¿y eso incluye, supongo yo, dejar de comer porque la vida te ha tratado muy cruelmente?

-¡que te importa!- le gritó Lily y trató de encerrarse de nuevo pero la mano de Remus la detuvo

-me importas mucho, Lily, y no voy a dejar que te derrumbes por lo que pasó

-tú no entiendes…- murmuró la pelirroja conteniendo las lágrimas

-te entiendo, más de lo que crees- le dijo Remus- a mis padres también los asesinaron y te puedo asegurar que su muerte sí fue mi culpa- la pelirroja volteó a verlo, sin entender y con una gran interrogante ¿cuándo habían muerto sus padres?

-fue venganza de los mortífagos cuando se enteraron que Susan y yo estábamos involucrados en la Orden del Fénix- le empezó a relatar la historia Remus soltándola del brazo- Dumbledore logró poner a salvó a los padres de Susan, pero cuando llegaron a rescatar a los míos…era demasiado tarde, yo estaba en Praga y su asesinato fue nuestra alerta para huir, no pude ni siquiera estar en su funeral...a mi manera me despedí de ellos

-¿por qué no nos lo habías dicho?- preguntó Lily intrigada, él sólo se encogió de hombros

-la vida continua, Lily- le respondió Remus- me despedí de ellos que fue lo importante y en estos tiempos hay otras cosas que hacer en vez de estar lamentándose por los infortunios de nuestra vida

-no sé cómo despedirme de ellos…no sé siquiera si me quiero despedir de ellos, Petunia no me dejó verlos por última vez y despedirme

-Lily no necesitas tener sus cuerpos inertes en frente para despedirte de ellos, hay otras formas

-pero no sé…

-¿me dejas llevarte a un lugar?- le preguntó Remus tomándola de la mano, ella asintió. Los dos desaparecieron del hogar de los Potter para aparecerse en lo que Lily le pareció una playa

-¿dónde estamos?- le preguntó Lily sintiendo la arena en sus pies descalzos y fijando su vista en la luna que se perdía en las olas del mar

-eso no importa- le contestó Remus mientras se agachaba para quitarse los zapatos y calcetines, también se quitó la túnica y se arremangó el pantalón hasta las rodillas. Lily lo imitó subiéndose el pantalón.- vamos, acompáñame- se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacia la orilla del mar, no se adentraron demasiado, solamente lo suficiente para que sus pies y pantorrillas se mojaran- ahora escúchame- la pelirroja asintió- quiero que pienses en los mejores momentos que viviste con tus padres no importa si son buenos o malos.

Lily cerró los ojos y por su mente empezaron a aparecer imágenes que ya estaban en el cajón del olvido, recordó el primer día de escuela y lo mucho que lloró cuando su mamá se marchó, todas las fiesta de cumpleaños que cuando niña le organizaron, la Navidad cuando su papá se vistió de Santa Claus y les llevó montones de dulces y regalos, el día que hizo volar todos los libros de su papá y lo mucho que los sorprendió, la Navidad que casi incendia su casa por culpa de la magia incidental, el día que sus papás se enteraron que era bruja, cuando la recibieron con los brazos abiertos y todo el amor del mundo después de su primer curso en Hogwarts, la primera vez que discutió con su papá, todas las veces que sus padres la defendieron de las palabras de Petunia, el interés que mostraban cuando les platicaba del mundo mágico, la preocupación de su padre al saber que estaban en guerra, la ilusión que les causaba su boda. Se sintió desfallecer, pero ahí estaba Remus para sostenerla y decidió que ya no iba a sufrir por ellos, la vida continuaba y estaba segura que a sus padres no les gustaría otra cosa más que su pequeña hija fuera feliz.

-despídete de ellos- le susurró Remus, ella asintió. Le dio gracias a sus padres por haber estado siempre con ella, por haberla apoyado en todas las decisiones que había tomado a lo largo de su vida, por enseñarle tantas cosas como el amor y la amistad, por siempre tener los brazos abiertos cuando necesitaba un abrazo o simplemente por tener siempre las palabras exactas para hacerla sentir mejor, por amarla como lo habían hecho a pesar de ser tan diferente a ellos, por ser los mejores padres que una persona puede desear. Tal vez nunca existirían las suficientes palabras para que Lily les pudiera decir a Michael y Nancy Evans lo mucho que los había amado y lo agradecida que estaba con ellos por el simple hecho de haber sido sus padres. Lloró, pero ahí estaba uno de sus mejores amigos para consolarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que no estaba sola en el mundo que tenía a su alrededor muchísimas personas que la amaban y lo único que querían era lo mejor para ella. Lily dejó que el mar se llevara su dolor, se prometió continuar con su vida y ser feliz, sabía que sus padres donde fuera que estuvieran siempre estarían cuidándola.

-gracias, Remus- le dijo en voz baja Lily a su amigo- gracias por sacarme de la habitación y dejarme ver que la vida continua a pesar de todo

-de nada, Lily, para mí eres como una hermana y no iba a dejar que siguieras en ese valle de lágrimas

-¿crees que sea demasiado tarde para casarme mañana?- le preguntó la pelirroja

-vas a poner en un serio aprieto a todos, pero con magia todo es posible

-te quiero pedir un grandísimo favor, Remus

-dime, estoy a sus órdenes, señorita…bueno casi señora Potter- Lily sonrió

-quiero que tú seas el que me entregue en la boda- Remus abrió los ojos muy sorprendido

-Remus, eres mi hermano y no creo que haya persona mejor para pedirle ese favor

-será un honor, Lily- le contestó Remus sonriendo, la pelirroja lo abrazó

-te quiero mucho, Remus

-yo también te quiero muchísimo, Lily.

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Allá abajo hay un botoncito donde pueden dejar sus reviews, me encanta saber su opinión, no me importa que me quieran colgar por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.**

**Nos vemos próximamente.**

**Muchos saludos desde la lluviosa-calurosa Cd. De México.**


End file.
